Resident Evil: Stay Alive
by XClaire BearX
Summary: Stuck in a game, Rick and I have to survive and beat them all in order to get back out.We encounter all the cool characters, and try to keep a low profile.Although, I am a very out spoken person... dun dun DUUUUUUUN!Chp.82 up! Sorry for wait!
1. The Beginning

****

A/N: Hey guys, this is my second story but of Resident Evil. I love Resident Evil so much! But anyway, this here story is HUMOR! With NO Romance. I am going to try and cover all the games, and the movies as well. The reason my big brother is in the game too, is because it's dedicated to him. Please enjoy.

__

Title: **_Resident Evil: Stay Alive_**

Chapter: 1 So. We're stuck in the Middle of Nowhere?

As I watched my brother, Rick, play Resident Evil on the family TV, I could be found watching intently on a gray bean-bag. He was playing the first game with the character Jill Valentine, because she was faster than Chris Redfield, although not as strong. My brother always preferred agility over strength. He suddenly let out a mumbled curse as he lost to the Tyrant. Again. Poor guy, his ego can't take much more of this.

Rick was a pretty tall guy, in my opinion, standing at a height of at least 6'3. I suppose it isn't as unusual as I think it is considering he was twenty-two, but since I was only 5'4, he always looked like some kind of giant. Being the simple fifteen-year-old I was, I could only describe him as a mix between Chris and Wesker, but with longer hair.

I'd like to say he was as strong as those guys, but he does go to the gym, so he was in pretty good shape for his age. Sometimes I'd go to the gym as well, but my older sister likes to say that I'm 'Spongebob Squarepants' compared to him. The only thing that could be considered similar to him in appearance are my blue eyes I guess.

"Can I try?" I asked. First there was red bloody letters on the TV screen flash 'YOU DIED' and in a moment, white letters appeared, with 'Retry' and 'quit.' He gave me the controller with his foot. I think he's getting grumpy.

"Sure, I'll be back in a moment," He said, and went down the stairs to the left of me. Rick has this habit of always gulping down a water bottle every hour he's awake. We were playing upstairs, because my mother had some of her colleagues over for coffee.

"Okay." I said. I was to press retry when Rick asked me if I wanted something to drink. I nodded and mumbled a 'thanks' as I continued to watch the game.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw him nod and smile before he went downstairs. I looked at the white letters again. _It would be so cool to actually fight zombies with Jill and Chris… _Distracted with that thought, I sat there with an unintelligent expression on my face for a bit.

I suddenly realized I had been sitting like that the whole time as I heard Rick come back up the stairs in his quick, distinct manner. I looked at the screen and yelped when I saw I was being eaten by two zombies. He laughed when he saw the 'YOU DIED' flash onto the TV.

"Scared?" He taunted. I glared at him.

"No way! I was just… day dreaming." I said slowly while realizing how stupid that sounded.

"Mhm." He chuckled. I handed the controller back to him begrudgingly. He sighed at my behavior and gave me a water bottle.

"Hey Chris-" I started, but stopped when he looked at me funny.

"OH! I mean Rick. He he… sorry." I said laughing. My mind had apparently wandered again. He raised an eye brow.

"Right. Uhm. Why didn't you play Resident Evil Zero first?" I asked. He cleared his throat and lay back on the bright green couch. Since I was sprawled on a lower elevation, I had to twist my head to look at him.

"I already beat it. At Joe's house." He answered before taking a drink from his water. I nodded and made a sound at the back of my throat. Joe was one of his friends. For some reason I got a chill, and looked back at the TV. Rick pressed the X button, and nearly fell off the couch from surprise.

A blinding white light had sprung from the TV screen and engulfed us. Rick quickly leapt from the couch to me. He tried to cover me from the odd light, probably thinking the TV was exploding. There was some kind of rumble and I felt dizzy for a moment, but after a while the trembling of everything around us seized.

"Rick?" I asked feeling incredibly nervous. Rick moved to get up and I let out a sigh of relief that he was okay.

"I think it's okay…" He responded, looking around confused.

"You _think_?" I asked with both worry and slight anger. He rolled his eyes and cast me a look of annoyance.

"Sorry." I apologized trying to calm down. It was when I noticed our peculiar location that I got worried again. Rick seemed unhappy with this turn of events as well, but his expression was unreadable.

We were in the middle of a thick forest floor. Trees surrounded us in every direction, and we had no telling which way led out. It was cold, not to mention dark, and the moon shone sharply just above the stretching trees.

"Rick?" I asked petrified of the dark suddenly. Rick had walked a step forward to look deeper into the dark forest.

"What?" He asked without much interest at all.

"One, I'm scared." I stated looking around in a slightly fearful manner, as if a monster would jump out at us. Rick walked over to me with a soft expression on his face and looked down at me.

"Don't worry, it's gonna be okay." He said trying to calm me down. I nodded though I don't think I meant to.

"Two. I don't think we're in Kansas anymore." I said with a fake accent, even though we lived in America, and vacationed in Denmark. Rick sighed a little annoyed.

"This isn't the time for jokes." He said a little pissed too.

"I know." I said slowly and started to look around a little paranoid. But then I realized who I was with. I was with--- I looked at him. He had a white T-shirt on, and blue baggy jeans that covered his bare feet. My toes started to freeze, remembering that I had bare feet also.

BUT STILL! I am with my older brother who… can… PROTECT ME! SO HA! I felt a little bit defeated, but encouraged non-the-less.

"Hey Rick. If I were stuck in a dark forest all alone and freezing to death with any person in the world. I'm glad it was you." I said smiling up at him, though I couldn't make out his expression on his face too much. Rick started to laugh.

"Thanks. Now I have an idea. We'll go that way, okay?" He asked for my approval. I nodded confirming it. I took a hold on Rick's hand scared of anything that moved in the dense forest. I had never held my brother's hand. Never. We walked on, with sore feet, until we reached a train that had looked like it had been stuck here for ages. It was metal black, wide, had wide non-see-through windows, and it looked first class…

"That looks like the train from Resident Evil Zero." I said numbly and shocked. He rolled his eyes at me.

"Claire, that's a game." He said to me as if I were stupid. I sighed heavily.

"Well thank you for ruining the moment! Note to self: Next time I get stranded in the middle of nowhere, with this bloke, bring Karina too." I said. He smirked at me reminded of our younger sibling, whom was fourteen.

We walked to the doors, which were heavy looking doors, and decided to go inside after a quick game of Rock, Paper, Scissors. He always wins, I just don't get how Rock beats Paper? Oh well, on the plus side, we might be able to find a phone, or something of that matter. So we went inside.

There were ripped seats, which were seated going in the direction of the front of the train. It was all dark, and everything that could have belonged to every person in the universe was scattered amongst the floor. Plates, brief cases, cups, papers, and so on. There were windows cracked in weird patterns on the opposite side of where we were standing.

Rick took a step forward, into the dark, and hit his foot on a small radio the size of your hand.

"Dun dun Duun!" I whispered. He gave me the "Moron" look, and bent down to pick it up. In order to do so, he had to let go of my hand. I waited for him "patiently" to come back. He stood back up, towering once again over me. I looked up at him smiling broadly.

"Hey. Welcome back." I said to him just dandy. He smiled and looked at the radio. Suddenly the heavy doors from behind us opened up, and a girl with red hair, and green looking eyes came onto the train. I gasped, and jumped a foot high out of surprise, and Rick raised his fist to punch. The girl raised her gun at us both, but I think mostly at Rick.

"She wins there Riddick." I said calling him by his nickname, and suggesting the gun. Rick shrugged, and nodded in defeat... Another ego wound. OUCH! We both then realized who she looked like, and were too stunned to say anything.

"DUN DUN DUUUN!" I said even louder which was the only thing I could manage to choke out. Rick snapped at that.

"Would you cut that out?" He asked hotly, but I only smiled.

"Kay. Sorry." I said chuckling. The girl looked amused and lowered her gun, which she put back into it's holster. I looked around again at the dark cab afraid once more.

"I'm Rick, this is my sister Claire." He said shaking her hand, and I shook her hand as well. She was wearing green fingerless gloves. Her T-shirt was white, and her pants were too. She had pouches around her waist… and the symbol 'S.T.A.R.S.' and her shirt….oh and she had this really neat green head band around her head. She looked at us both kindly, and professional.

"I like your cool gloves." I commented to her. She smiled at me gratefully.

"Thanks. I'm Rebecca Chambers. I'm with the S.T.A.R.S. Bravo team. Are you survivors of this train crash?" She asked us curiously, and again with the "professional" look. I nearly screamed out of happiness and excitement. Rick held my mouth to prevent me from doing so, and picked me up.

"Excuse us for a minute, please?" Rick asked 'kindly'. She nodded confused.

He walked to the end of the cab, and put me down, on a pile of crushed white plates.

"Claire…I don't know how this happened. But we're going to have to play along. Okay? We can't tell them ANYTHING. Got it?" He asked nervously. He knows me too much. I nodded speech less how ever.

We walked back to Rebecca who was studying the room. When she heard us coming she turned around a little too paranoid looking, and gave me and Rick the idea that she scared. She looked at Rick, and studied the radio in his hand. He looked at the radio too, forgetting that he held it, and handed it to her.

"I found it on the floor." He said still a little dazed after finding out the truth of us being in a game. I was a little upset that I was the coldest out of the group. I mean seriously! I wore jeans and a black tank top that said, "I Love RE" in red letters. I silently cursed myself for wearing a Resident Evil shirt, and turned my undivided attention back to my brother, and Rebecca.

"Thanks." Rebecca took it, and examined it closely. Rick seemed to be a little impatient with her. He was always the type to run around and do stuff in one minute, and I guess Becka here, is the one who _loves_ to take her time.

"Awww! You really care!" I said hugging him. Rick chuckled and hugged me back.

"Uh. Sure." He said in a not caring tone. I jerked away from him and looked at him shocked.

"I was joking!" He said laughing. Rebecca was watching all this a smile creeping on her lips. She put the radio on her little pouch looking thing on the left side of her waist, and looked around some more. Oh Yay!

"Do you have back- up?" Rick asked. I looked at him annoyed. He gave me the, "Hey I'm trying to act like I don't know crap" look, even if there is a look for that… I looked at the dark carpet on the floor in concentration. It was so dark you couldn't see what color the carpet was, everything just seemed blue.

"Yes. Have you seen a Billy Coen?" She asked facing us, she immediately froze. She looked at Rick wide eyed, and fingered her weapon. Rick seemed to realize where this was going and sighed heavily.

"I'm not Billy Coen. He has a giant tattoo all over his one arm." Rick mentally slapped himself and I almost did it for him.

"You've seen him?" She asked suspiciously. Rick shrugged and put on his poker face.

"Saw him in the papers. Most wanted…?" Rick asked distantly. Rick was a frigging good actor because she bought it! When she turned around to study a suit case, Rick gave me the "Phew" look. I could already tell we were going to be giving each other a lot of looks like that in the future.

"Well. Let's stick together. I'm going to investigate the next cab." Rebecca said and turned to go through the door too our left side. Rick and I followed her but she stopped with her hand on the shining handle. She looked at us confused and slightly irritated.

"He's twenty- two! Four years older than you. I think he can come too. And uhm. You can't leave me here, so I guess were all going." I said hurriedly. She stared at me and I mentally kicked myself for _that_ one.

"How did you know I was eight teen?" She asked curious and suspicious. I sighed as if it were all obvious, though I was making it all up as I went along.

"I read in the papers by that dumb reporter, that said, "Eight teen year old Chambers joins S.T.A.R.S!" I said in a reporter deep voice. Rick stared at me like, how the bleep did I come up with that one? I smiled at him.

"Oh." She said looking a little disapointed. "Alright, let's go." She said suddenly miss Barbie perky again. I noticed that she was a bit shaken but I shrugged it off, and we entered the next cab which did have lights. Golden lights.

The seats were very soft looking, like fur, and were bloody red colored. The soft carpet was bloody red also, with designs all the way to the next door of the cab. There were dark wooden (glazed) arm rests for the seats too. But the negative thing was that every person in here was dead and were rotting. I looked at Rick but he only sighed readying himself. We all suddenly smelt the nasty smell of rotten flesh.

"Ew. What died?" I mumbled low, not meant for anyone to hear.

Rebecca hesitated to go ahead so Rick walked forward in front of her to make her a little mad. Rebecca held Rick's shoulder back. (or of what she could reach of it.) Rick turned around.

"Yes?" He asked her. She sighed grudgingly.

"I'll go first." She said encouraged suddenly. Rick moved out of the way for her to walk by him. I grabbed Rick's arm.

"What the hell was that?" I whisper yelled. He stared at me shocked at my language.

"She was afraid of going ahead, so I just went on to give her more confidence, you have to remember, this isn't a game anymore." He whispered back. I sighed, I guess it was true. In the game you couldn't actually see the characters features if they were scared or not, so Rick just gave her a confidence boost. So _kind_.

We followed in pursuit after Rebecca. The walkway wasn't wide enough for two people to go through, so I went first, and then Rick. Rebecca stopped in the middle of the isle nearly making me bump into her.

"What's up?" I asked trying to be oh-so -kind. She just stared ahead which made me look ahead too, and saw a man walking slowly towards us. He looked like crap, and really smelt like it too. The rotting flesh falling of him with every step he took was grotesque, and… nasty! His milky white eyes were completely empty. He moaned at us hungrily, stretching his arms out at us.

"Zombie! Shoot it!" I yelled scared and petrified again. She just kept staring at it and breathing hard. I sighed and noticed Rick staring at it too, but he didn't seem scared at all. He was just waiting for when she would kill it.

"What's the matter with you? Get with it Girl!" I barked not as patient as Rick. Rick smacked the back of my head for that one. I realized I had gone a little too far. She had feelings too and she had probably never seen one of these things before. While Clint and I had seen millions in movies and games! It was probably normal for us! I looked at the zombie. Or not.

It was pretty bad that we played Resident Evil almost every week end I figured. I remade my pony tail, since the moron behind me ruined it. Rebecca shouted all the, "Freeze," "Don't come any closer" orders, yadda yadda, and finally Kablam. She took the fat boy down!

She stood still for a minute trying to register what had just happened. I guess I was too, cause I was frozen scared. Suddenly two more zombies came from behind Rick, and next to me. Rebecca shot the one that was about to attack me, and Clint snapped the other zombie's neck, which I might add, didn't sound good at all.

"Now… what?" I asked breathless. She sighed tiredly.

"We keep moving…" She said regretfully and we walked on. We entered another cab thing, and it had a door ahead of us, and a U shaped, side ways hallway. There was another door at the end of it. The whole room was made out of wood. When we all took one step, shards of glass from the window next to us raced at us, and cut my arms, oh, and Rick's too. Becka was the _lucky_ one. There was a body right by a broken window obviously he was the dude that caused it.

"Edward!" Rebecca cried and ran over to the body putting a hand on his shoulder, and thigh. I looked at Rick sadly. He looked a little worried of what was going to happen next. Becka looked at Edward, and scanned him over. We all did, and weren't too happy to find giant bite mark on his shoulder, legs, and arms. He didn't look like he was going to make it and if he did, we would have to start calling him Lucky.

Rebecca looked in her Med. Pack and found a bunch medicine, but none of it was strong enough to help Edward's puppy bites. Rick walked by them, and around the corner to get something, he came back with a blue card key in his hand.

"Rebecca… be careful…those things aren't human…" Edward said slowly, talking for the first time.

"No! Edward hold on." Rebecca said shakily, and got out her radio with a shaky hand to call for back- up. Edward placed his hand on hers in a way that got me thinking he didn't want her too. I didn't know about Rick, but I felt like a complete idiot standing there watching a man die we didn't even know.

"I'm not going to… make it…Please…" Edward never got to finish his sentence… Edward was dead… Rebecca wept for two full minutes, and neither Rick or me wanted to tell her that we needed to keep moving. She got up and dried her tears with the back of her hand. I did feel a little sad inside of me, and I wanted to tell her I was sorry and-

Suddenly the door behind us, from where we had come from, opened up…. It was.. The **real** Billy Coen….DUN DUN

DUUUUNNNNN!

**__**

TO BE CONTINUED! (That sounds so corny…oh well…DUN DUN DUUUUN!)

A/N: Kay guys, this is all for the first** chapter. I hope you liked it. I might do the movies too. MAYBE. At some point in the much later chapters, I think I'm going to have** **Clint and Milla (me) split up. But anyway…. PLEASE REVIEW!**

Disclaimer: **"I am hiding out in Tokyo's fish market, where I hope those weirdos won't find me! Oh no! Here they come!"**

(Hides in a barrel of fish) Police men look around. "Where'd she go?" "Oh well let's go get take out…" (I pop back out)

"I don't own Resident Evil, I just wanna hold onto the paper works…" (looks around evilly)

"Hey! I think I heard something!" (police men return) "Until next time! Please review!"

(dives back into barrel of fish….ick)

-Milla


	2. So YOU'RE Billy

****

Thank you so much guys for reviewing! I love each and every one of you for doing so!

Chaz55: Cool! I have almost all the games! ALMOST! My dad won't let me buy any more of the games because he says Resident Evil is all I think about (which it is) I have the movies on DVD too. (Both) and I even have one on VHS.

Under: Kay, I'll check it out sometime. Thanks.

Dayslayer89: He he. But there is no romance in here so yah. Thanks for the review!

Resident Evil Roach Metallica: Yay! Thanks for reviewing my fic! Update your story soon kay? I miss reading it! Heh heh. Thank you again.

Alright, guys, I thanked you, and I am now moving on to the most important thing… The story! Enjoy this chapter, hopefully more than the last. He he.

**__**

Chapter: 2 So…YOU'RE Billy huh?

We all seemed to be caught off guard as …. Billy Coen entered the room. I turned to Rick who was staring at Billy carefully, not wanting him to pull his gun out on any of us.

"Well. I guess I'm not the only one here huh?" Billy said coolly, and walked around us, to lean against the wall across from the diseased Edward. He looked at the dead man carefully. Billy had a black tank top on, or a wife beater, which sounds more appropriate, that revealed his muscled arms. He had black pants on too. Even his wacky hair style was cool! He had black hair, and clear blue eyes.

"Is he okay?" He asked, thinking Edward was still alive. I sighed.

"Yeah, he just floated up to the great heavens above; oh let the lord be with him." I said smiling. Rebecca threw me a deadly glare, and surprisingly, so did Rick. What's up his butt? Billy laughed, which earned him to get the glare of Rebecca turned to him.

"Oh. Uhm. Sorry." Billy said. Rebecca's eyes widened, and she quickly pulled her gun out at Billy, who had an 'I don't give a rat's ass' look on his face when she did so.

"Billy Coen?" She asked. Rick sighed annoyed and looked as if he was so impatient with this 'game' he'd die… Billy looked at Rick for the first time, and looked like he was in a trance. Oh no… BILLY'S GAY!

"Yeah?" He asked Rebecca still watching Rick I scooched away a bit.

"You're under arrest for murder." She said. It seriously looked like Rebecca was about to die of scaredlyness. If that is a word… what ever.

"What's your name?" Billy asked Rick. Rick looked at Billy, and frowned. Oh no! Rick! What you do, don't give him our phone number!

"Why?" He asked. He knew Billy didn't do the murders, but he still had to fake, just like me.

"You look like someone I knew a long time ago." Billy said dazed. Oh no, wait, Billy's straight, it's all okay now. Rebecca glared at Billy and walked closer to him.

"I don't care if he looks like Charlie Chaplin, you're under arrest!" She yelled, her eye twitching. Billy finally looked at her.

"Ouch." I said directing it to Rick. Rick kept looking at Billy suspicious. I sighed, somehow I felt like I was being left out. Well duh! I'm fifteen! The youngest of the stinking group! I kicked a shard of glass pissed.

Billy suddenly grabbed Rebecca's gun, and pointed it at her in what looked like in a blink of an eye. The hand cuffs on the right wrist of his hand swaying with the sudden movement.

"Whoo! Didn't see that comin'!" I said laughing. Everyone glared at me. Whaaaaat? Sheesh. I then noticed that Billy looked amused, and not mad. Well. I got the stranger on my side, how peachy.

"Claire, shut up, and get behind me." Rick directed. I mumbled curses under my breath, but followed the orders. Rick looked at Billy and glared at him.

"Chris?" Billy asked looking at Rick. Rick's eyebrow rose. He and I both knew that he looked a bit like Chris. Obviously Billy knew Chris… I wonder how. Oh well. Capcom doesn't tell you everything.

"No. I'm Rick." He said slowly. Billy looked at Rick for a minute.

"Ah. Now I see. Wonder how I got you confused with him." He said shaking his head in disbelief. He looked at Rebecca.

"Listen, we should team up. There are… things- out there, and they could kill us all." He said looking at us all. How ironic. I looked at the dead Edward.

"I'm with Billy. I mean, do we seriously wanna end up like him?" I asked pointing to Edward. That earned me a whap to the back of the head. Billy smirked and chuckled a bit.

"She has a point-" Billy started, but Becka the macho cut him off.

"What ever, I'm not teaming up with a murderer." Rebecca snapped at Billy pissed off. For a moment I think I caught a glimpse of sadness in Billy's face. He lowered the gun, and looked like he was having a flash back.

"Having a flash back?" I asked, remaking my pony tail, because the moron in front of me who managed to reach back and whap my head; ruined it.

Billy carefully looked at me. I felt a little scared then. Billy sighed and gave Rebecca back her gun.

"Fine. My offer still stands though." He said, and started to leave. Rick moved me to the side, so Billy wouldn't be near me. Rick looked a little pained that this guy was alone, and that Rick had to act like this.

Billy looked up at Rick, and smirked.

"You're okay in my book." He said, and put his hand on the door knob to leave.

"Stop! Billy, I could shoot you right now!" Rebecca yelled madder than ever.

"I could have shot _you_." Billy said over his shoulder not even looking back at Rebecca, and he disappeared behind the door. That's the cool thing about ol' Billy. I mean not only the big ass tattoo on his right arm, but he always had a come-back. Ya know.

Everyone was quiet for a while, and Rebecca looked as if she were thinking hard.

"Let's go." She said quietly, and walked ahead. Rick and I walked with her. I kept looking back because I wanted to be with Billy, not some scared cop who looked like she didn't know what she was doing. No offence Rebecca.

So. I decided to wander off by myself because I was bored shit less and I knew pretty much everything. While Rebecca and Rick were checking out the locked door with an electronic lock, that you're supposed to open with something I couldn't remember, was it the rings? Ah oh well. But anyway, I walked back to the door we came from and into the cab with the zombies, and saw two doors at the end.

"Ah! So that's why we didn't see Billy. Uh oh." I said aloud and saw a zombie headed my way quickly followed by another. I looked around. I spotted an ash tray, it was made of crystal and had a diamond shaped pattern on its square form, I picked it up, and looked back at the zombies. I had to go for the first one.

I smashed the ash tray on the head of the first zombie which fell to the red carpeting (with a pool of more red I might add) dead.

"Muahaha! I got wood!" I said remembering 'Shaun of the Dead'. The second zombie actually started to _run_, yes _run_, or I wouldn't have emphasized it. I backed up, and saw it's milky white eyes looking right me hungrily.

"EEP!" I squealed, and pushed it back further. It was so un balanced that it actually fell to the ground. I smirked, and jumped on top of it, only to get knocked to the floor, and have the thing try to bite me. I screamed, and kicked its head, while accidentally kicking a vase over, which crashed onto the zombies head killing it.

"Muahahahaha! I strike again!" I said victoriously, standing up.

"That looked more like an accident to me." Came Billy's voice from behind me. I turned around slowly to see him looking at the dead zombie. I thought for a minute, and glared at him.

"First of all, if you saw it all, why the bleepity bleep, didn't you help me? Second, that was no accident!" I said rubbing my ribs. The aisle was so small I actually bumped into an armrest tacking the fall when the zombie tripped me.

"The answer to the first question is, you were doing good, second answer, you were tripped, and while in a panic attempt to kill it, you accidentally kicked a vase down from the table, which landed conveniently, on the zombie's head." Billy said, and walked over to me, and leaned against a red seat.

"Hmm… I do believe you've got me there. But if it looked so much like an accident you should have known I needed help eh?" I asked not wanting to be proved wrong completely. He sighed, and smirked at me.

"For a girl, you don't seem afraid of a…_murderer._" Billy said in a low voice. I smiled and looked around for any weapon I could use.

"Well," I said, picking up a file, "I don't think you killed those twenty three people." I said, and threw the papers behind me. I kept searching for a weapon.

"Take this," Billy said, giving me a second gun he'd had cuz he had two. Obviously he was tired of me doing my desperate attempt to look for a weapon. Pity, "and why don't you?" He asked as an after thought. I checked the clip, and found fifteen rounds left. I clipped it back in and lowered the gun to my side. I looked at Billy again.

"Well… I just don't." I said shakily, not wanting to say anymore. I picked up a document, and looked through it. This time I'd actually found something.

"Yeah?" He asked. I nodded.

"Hey I found something interesting…" I said, and started to read it out loud:

**__**

I have been sent on this smelly train. To go to some lab.

I dunno, I want a burrito. Any who, the lab is run by a puff named Marcus. I don't

Really give a crap about this puff, but I have to make it look like I do

Or I'll probably get fired. Before I could read on Billy snatched the paper from me laughing.

"Is that really what it says?" Billy asked chuckling. He read the document, and glared at me. He shoved the paper back into my hands.

"Hey! I was just trying to make you laugh cuz you seriously look like you need to." I said looking at Billy's serious face. I then realized Rick wasn't here, and it was only me and Billy. Ah oh well. Ol' Billy gee's cool.

"Right. Anyway, what were you doing wandering around by yourself?" He asked me. Ohh. I folded the paper, and put it into my jean pocket.

"Well. It all started when I felt that I was bored, so I decided to go of by myself." I said, and looked at him. I nearly fell over laughing. His expression was price less. His eyes were so big, and he looked at me like I just told him I was his mom! It wasn't so funny anymore cuz he turned serious again.

"This isn't some game." Billy said hotly, and glaring at me. Oh. You have no idea.

"I'm sorry." I said and turned to leave when a zombie was just standing up. I looked at it terrified and forgot completely I had a gun in my hand. A heard a loud gun shot and saw the zombie slump to the ground dead.

"I'm leading you back to your brother." He said, and pushed me into a seat to get by me.

"WELLL! You sure act like him!" I said struggling to get up. He turned around and smiled at me. Though the smile looked forced. Kaaaayyy… note to self: Watch out for Billy.

We walked back to the room with the dead Edward in it to see Rick and Rebecca gone. Billy turned to look at me.

"Which way did they go?" He asked mad suddenly. I glared at him.

"Why are you mad suddenly? And-" Billy cut me off. He started to yell.

"I'm on the WANTED list! And being stuck here with a cop isn't helping! You and your brother are separated because of your idiocy!" Billy yelled. I snapped too.

"ONE, Rebecca ain't turning you in! She has the friggin' hots for you! TWO, if I were an idiot, why am I still alive huh?" I asked. Billy was quiet for a minute.

"I swear… she does?" He asked. He turned red suddenly. "Jesus! You're poisoning my mind! Grah! Just don't talk anymore!" He yelled suddenly mad again.

"Muahahahaha! I am EVIL!" I yelled victoriously. Suddenly a hand whapped me from the back of my head. I turned around to see Rick and Rebecca to appear in the door frame of the door across from the door Billy and I entered.

"Why the hell did you run off?" Rick yelled at me. I did my pony tail again, because the moron who popped out of nowhere to my left ruined it.

"I didn't run off. I just… had to take a pee." I said smartly. I gave Billy a death glare; he just rolled his eyes, and turned to leave again.

"WAIT! Why do you keep leaving?" I asked annoyed that Billy couldn't be a part of our little kewel team. We are macho!

"The cop doesn't want me around. Later." Billy disappeared behind the same damn door.

"WELL. We are stuck again in the same damn place where we left off last time." I said. I ducked as Rick tried to whap me again.

"Here, I found this document in the other cab." I said giving it to Rick, and Becka to read. The document really did have something about a guy who was being transferred to another lab for specific reasons that I couldn't care less of.

"Alright. Thanks. But from now on stay with us, okay?" Becka asked. I was an inch taller than her.

"Kay. Just don't think you can treat me like a kid kay? Plus, I am just a macho as… well… Err…. PEDRO!" I exclaimed. Rick smacked his fore head, and asked, "why me?" and Rebecca just smiled. I mean seriously, I was. I wanted to be in all them games, I'd have to fake my age… MUAHAHAHAHA! FREEDOM, HERE I COME!

"But you're fifteen." Rick said.

"DAMN, that went down the shitter real quick." I said exasperated. Oh well. I'd have to think of another plan then.

"STILL. I am combatant. And… uhm… I am very experienced. I killed two zombies in the other cab to get to the pot!" I said. They looked impressed.

"Really?" Rick asked. I nodded and smiled happy. Rebecca nodded to me, and my gun. She gave Rick her second gun, and turned to me.

"Cool. We have a deal." She said. We shook hands to seal it.

"Goodie. Now. Where are we off to?" I asked. They sighed and looked at the door I'd just come through with Billy.

"That way, and to the second door." Rick said and Becka nodded.

"Good. Who's going first?" I asked. They all pushed me to the back of the line.

Sick bastards…. I WILL GET MY REVENGE! MUAHAHAHAHAHA! Rebecca opened the door and we all stepped through.

**__**

A/N: Hey guys. Sorry I haven't updated for a while. It's just… I have been forced to do math, go to the gym, jog three miles, and all that junk… GRR. The bad part is that it gets so friggin hot here in California… Anyway, please review!

Disclaimer:

"Ha ha! They will never find me here! I am now hiding out in Scott lands pickle juice jars! You'd be so surprised to see how big they get! And- oh! They found me!' (Ducks into jar and hides behind giant pickle of doom)

'Could da sworn I heard her puny voice here.' 'What ever, let's go." (Leaves.) (I duck back out) 'Graahh! The pickle juice! But until next time, please review! (Ducks back under because of the approaching foot steps)

P.s. Sorry for any errors, it's because I wanted to update a new chapter for you guys, and it's one in the morning… so yeah. Sorry again.


	3. The train is moving! AHHH!

__

Muahaha! I'm happier now with what I'm going to be doing with the story. Uhm. Anyway, enjoy this chapter guys, and don't take this personally, but I don't have the time to thank you guys personally anymore! WAIT DON'T LEAVE! I still thank you! I love you guys for actually reading! Thank you! Please enjoy this chapter that is dedicated to all my reviewers that have stuck with me so far!

****

Chapter: 3 The Train is moving! This is all your fault!

We all soon reached a room where there was a stair case that led up to a higher floor, and another small hallway to the left of the stairs that led to a dark brown door. The walls were dark mossy green, and there was only one small light in the dim room.

"Which way do we go?" Rick asked and stepped forward. The wooden floor boards creaked with his movement. Rebecca walked forward also.

"I'll go to the upper floor, and you two can go through that door… okay?" She asked. I nodded. I looked at Rick and waited for him to nod. He looked a little annoyed, but nodded non the less. Rebecca didn't move. She was waiting for us to go.

"Right. Uh, Rick let's go, Rebecca…uhm… just be careful. Bye sees you in a minute." I said, and dragged Rick down the hall away from the confused looking Rebecca whom I seriously think is hating me more by the minute.

We entered a messy kitchen. WHOO DOGGY! I'm starved! There was a stove, with a pig pot on it boiling over, and right across from the stove was a yellow fridge. There was a small elevator where you could send up a little item, and then a sink at the far end.

"I call the carrots! I'm starved!" I yelled, and picked up a carrot. A spider was on the other side; I dropped it and screamed LOUD. I had arachnophobia. (I really do in real life)

Rick ran over to me, and saw the black spider on the floor. I screamed again, and tried to run out the door, but it was locked. IT WASN'T LOCKED A MINUTE AGO! I heard a loud _squish_, and Rick walked over to me.

"Damn… that was big one." He said and noticed that I had tears in my eyes. He suddenly realized I was arachnophbian, and smiled evilly.

"SHUT UP. The door's locked! It wasn't a second ago." I said firmly. Rick tried, and then he tried to ram it down. It didn't work out.

There was a loud scream from above us, and two gunshot bullets, a thump, and then nothing.

"Looks like she found Dr. Mucus-- ERM, I mean Dr. Marcus." I said quickly, in case the dude was listening. We heard two people coming down the stairs. Ah. Billy saves Becka… BILLY SAVE US!

"Billy! Becka! Help! The doors locked, and I had a bad encounter with a screwed up spider!" I yelled and rammed my fists on the door. I heard chatter, and then Rebecca.

"Okay, we'll try to open the door, move away from it." She said, and I ran back because there was no room for me at the side. Rick ran back with me too. We heard a loud **CRACK** and a loud, "SHIT MY ELBOW!" from Billy, and a "That's your shoulder" from Rebecca.

"It's okay Billy, I get them mixed up too." I said laughing. I heard Billy mumble something, and ram into the door again.

"It's not use. We're going to have to find the key." Billy said not wanting to get any sore. Rick walked up to the door, and kicked it down, it hit Billy, making fall to the ground.

"Why didn't you kick down the door before?" I asked walking over Billy, and Rick walked over him too.

"YEA? Instead of having me brake my elbow-"

"Shoulder." Rebecca corrected.

"Shoulder? HUH?" Billy asked rubbing his red shoulder. Rick laughed and scratched his cheek.

"I don't know. I just thought I should play along with the-" I cut Rick off by putting my hand over his mouth. Rick's eyes widened when he realized he was about to give us away.

"What ever. So. Do you want to stick together now?" Billy asked Rebecca since he just saved her ass. Rebecca was about to disagree, when I interrupted her.

"Sure Billy- Bob! Where are we off to?" I asked, and linked my arm with his in a very silly way. Billy looked at me like I was crazy.

"Uhhh…" He couldn't find the right words. I pulled him with me out the door, and into the cab with the red seats with out bursts from Rebecca and Rick such as…

'Don't do that!' …'Are you crazy?' …'hello, he's a killer!'….'Claire I'm warning you' stuff like that. But I didn't let go of ol' Billy! He's my friend!

The train suddenly started to move, and it jerked hard I nearly fell over but since I was holding Billy's arm, he helped me out.

"Thanks ol' Billy-Bob. Ahem… OH MY GOD! THE TRAIN IS MOVING!" I said the last part in a bad acting voice. Only Rick caught on and laughed a bit. We then heard a man singing, and we all looked out a small window by the left side of the train, and saw the man with black hair, in a white gown, and had leaches crawling up his legs.

"Ya know, he looks kinda like you." I said to Billy. He gave a nuggie, messing my hair up. I re did it seeing as how moron number two, messed it up.

"Who is that guy?" Rebecca asked. Rick and I looked at each other. We cleared our throats as the train went faster.

"No clue." We said in unison. Billy and Rebecca looked at us.

"We're going to have to split up again. You know. Just to cover more ground, and to try and find the brakes of the train." Rebecca said and looked at Billy.

"Okay." Rick said. I sat down in the red fluffy seats my feet tingling from standing so long.

"How are we going to do this?" Rick asked, and sat on the arm rest.

"Well, since I'm the only one who trusts Billy, and you two don't, I'll go with Billy." I said standing next to Billy.

"NO!" They both yelled. Silence filled the room, but the shaking of the train.

"Geez. Talk about pressure." I whispered to Billy.

"Yeah, I know." He mumbled looking at the floor annoyed at them. I really felt sorry for Billy right then. He didn't do the damn murders! I understand Rebecca's case, but Rick? What the hell? Couldn't at least HE lighten up?

"Let's go Billy. See you guys later." I said furious. Rick grabbed my shoulders and shook me.

"What the hell are you doing?" He asked mad. I pushed him away, and glared at him.

"You know who isn't you know what, and you know why, and you should at least not act like a you know what. Now do you under stand what I am you know talking about?" I asked. Rick stared at me. He then seemed to realize that I really felt sorry for Billy. He sighed.

"Okay. See you later Billy. Take care of Claire got it?" He said and smirked at Billy. Billy frowned, then smiled a tired smile.

"Right. See you around buddy. You too Becks." Billy smiled a heart melting smile at Rebecca. She blushed, and managed to wave. Billy and I turned to go through the door. I gave a final wave, and we left.

"That seemed like there was a little something' somthin' going on there." I said trying not to laugh. Billy turned away from me. At first I thought he was gonna hit me, then I thought he was sad. Then I realized the horribly …FUNNY TRUTH!

"Are you blushing?" I asked trying to turn him around he started to walk away, but I kept trying to see. He finally turned around to show me.

"YES!" He yelled. I laughed so hard I thought he'd leave me, but I got up and looked at him smiling. I then fell to the floor laughing harder at his expression. He looked as if he'd kill me with humiliation. I stood up and smiled at him.

"Okay, let's go." I said. He sighed, and we went on.

We soon reached another room where a bunch of dead corpses were on bunk beds. The were all dead. It was now raining. The rain platted against the window to our left, and there was a small, small desk next to the bottom bunks head place, and a square desk behind the door. The white walls were either dirty, or covered in blood.

Rain hit my cheek, and I saw the funky little pattern of cracks on the window that was on all the other windows. I looked at Billy looking at a ring, and putting it into his pocket. I looked through the desk files, and saw one on the small desk. I read it aloud.

**__**

John and I are transferred to a different facility. I mean, so I stole the tooth paste from Marcus so what! John didn't mean to piss in his coffee either! So now we are being transferred to a different place to work. No one is talking to us, and we have to have body guards to walk with us. This must be an important job.

The security guard that was watching me looked… gorgeous. So gorgeous… He said we were being transferred to be experimented on. I laughed at the joke, but he didn't laugh. So my guy is a shy one eh? He he.

Bob Thomas.

"Holy shit! The guys a queer?" Billy asked grabbing the file. I laughed when he realized I was lying about what it really said. It really said something about being transferred for odd reasons, and he didn't understand why, and then he tried to escape, and then was attacked by leeches. The same old junk that usually happens.

"Nope. Now let's try and get-" I was cut off by a groan from behind me. Billy raised his head from the file to look at me, and saw what ever it was behind me. He looked horrified. He cursed, and hit me into the door. I fell on my ass, and held my shoulder.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?" I yelled and then stopped. It was… DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUNNNN! Mr. Leech Dude! Billy shot him twice, and was thrown into the bed, with a grunt. He groaned and tried to get up, only to be smacked into the floor. I whipped out my gun.

"HEY! Over here ugly!… that is so old…hmm… uhm…" I thought for a while for something new.

"Anytime now!" Billy cried out in pain as he was flung into the window making it crash down onto him. He looked up at me annoyed. I GOT IT!

"Over here PUFF! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I laughed as I pumped the leech dude full of lead. It fell down dead. Billy groaned and tried to get up of the floor. I ran over and helped him. He looked at me amused.

"Puff?" He asked. I smiled.

"It's new!" I chuckled. He groaned, and held his back. I looked back at it.

"Hey, you okay?" I asked concerned. He shook his head slightly.

"Yeah I'm fine." He said, and started to walk toward the door. He stopped, and kneed down. I looked down at him.

"Billy -Bob, for all I know, your back could be broken." I said and put my hand on his shoulder. He yanked away from me, and got up.

"I'm okay." He said mad. I sighed.

"Don't have to get cranky okay? I'm just concerned about you. Now let's go." I said getting a little mad myself. He got up slowly, and walked slowly to the door. I felt guilty. This was all my fault!

"I'm sorry Bill-Bob." I said as we walked into the dark cab. He walked out slowly. He looked at me.

"Why do you call me Billy- Bob- Don't answer that. For what?" He asked and kept his one right arm close to his side.

"Well. I should have saved you instead of thinking up that one line." I said. He laughed.

"It's alright. I don't mind. Besides, I have a herb." He said, and crushed one. He put it into his mouth, and swallowed. He looked a little unstable for a minute but then was old Billy-Bob again.

"Where did you?-" I asked directing the herb. Billy walked over and picked two up by a staircase between the hallways that connected the two cabs. I looked up and saw a dim light shining.

"They're everywhere." He said, and handed me one. I took it and thanked him. He ran up the stairs, and I did too.

"Wouldn't that be something if a giant scorpion all of a sudden appeared?" I asked waiting nervously. He laughed.

"Bet you ten bucks there won't be any on this train." He said and looked at me confident.

"You're on!" I yelled. We shook hands, and suddenly, as if on que, a giant scorpion came crashing through the roof of the train letting the rain soak us. I froze pretty damn much.

"Gimme my ten bucks." I said holding my arms in coldness. He grumbled and gave me the ten dollars. I put it in my pocket and we both started to fire at the thing.

I was smacked into the bar to our left, and Billy was picked up by the ankles of the giant scorpion's claw. There was a hallway just behind the giant sucker, and a pool table with a large window above it, to the right.

Billy dropped his gun, and threw his knife _hard_ at the scorpion. It screeched, and let go. Billy fell on his back, and crawled away from it. I realized my shirt was cut just below the arm pit. Yummy eh? Joking! It was bleeding a little. Billy got up, and slid under the thing. I stood on top of the table of the bar, and shot it repeatedly.

"Bye bye!" I heard Billy yell, and shot the thing in the stomach, and all of its guts went splattering all over the red carpeting, and yellow walls. I ducked behind the table just in time. Muahaha!

"You okay?" Billy asked holding a shot gun in his left hand. I stared at it.

"Where the bleep did you get that?" I asked as he offered his hand. I took it and he helped me up.

"I found it by the pool table, come on, I think I saw something shiny over there." He said exasperated, and limped over to the pool table.

"Damn! This is your frigging lucky day! You find everything! Including Charlie over here." I said pointing to the dead scorpion. Billy smiled and picked up a suit case. I looked at it and walked over, my arm pressuring the wound.

I then realized something.

"Isn't that the brief case for the ring you took?" I asked. He looked at me and down at the suit case.

"Yeah… good job." He said, and put the ring in the small slot. I smiled and we both went in the direction of the hallway the scorpion was blocking. I noticed the bed cuts in his ankles.

"You're wounded." I stated. He looked at me.

"It started when I teamed up with you." He grinned. I slapped his shoulder.

"That just means you're living up to the promise of taking care of me!" I said. Billy rolled his eyes and we stopped walking. We had horrified expressions on our faces. MILLIONS of those leech eggs were planted in front of a wooden door.

"I dare you to touch one." I said still staring. Billy didn't say anything we just kept staring. An even more horrifying thing happened. They were hatching…and Rebecca was on the other side of the door…

****

A/N: Muahahahaha! I leave you there! Heh heh. So. Will she survive? Will Billy and Claire get better? Where's Rick? And … does Rebecca have enough time to get out before the eggs hatch? PLEASE REVIEW!

**__**

Disclaimer: 'Claire here! I am now running like a monkey from the cops!' (Ducks into a trash can) 'Where'd that monkey go?' cop #1 'Over there! I bet she's in the dairy farm!' Cop #2 'fine…'cop #1. (I pop back out) 'I will next hide out in a candy shop in Germany! Until then, Please Review!' (Starts climbing walls like Spider- Man, only she has toilet plungers attached to her hands)

****

-Claire 

****


	4. Train crash! MY LEG! Ouch!

****

Thank you guys so much for the reviews! I HEART YOU ALL! Uhm. I haven't updated for a while, because my computer's internet had gone haywire. So hopefully this gets updated soon… thank you all again. Enjoy this chapter!

__

Chapter: 4 Train crash! AAHH! My Leg!

Billy and I started to scream to Rebecca to get out of there, until Billy clomped a hand over my mouth, and decided he was the one to say it.

"Rebecca get out of there! There are leech eggs on the other side hatching!" He yelled and looked at the door horrifying. I jerked away from Billy, and waited for Rebecca's response.

"I - I can't open it! It won't budge!" Rebecca yelled in panic, and we could hear the door knob rattling on the other side. Billy ran his hand through his hair in frustration turning away from the door, and turning back again. I sighed deeply, and thought about what to do at this point.

__

Flamethrower! Wait… a flamethrower? Wasn't it…whatever, if a flamethrower doesn't work, Rebecca can bend over and kiss her ass goodbye.

Rick suddenly appeared out of nowhere, grabbed my black tank top from the back, and threw me back, making me hit a wall. He was carrying a flame thrower, and was in a pretty big hurry to try and turn it on with Billy. They were both yelling which way to hold it and all that. I walked up to them, pulled the handle, and blasted those leeches to smithereens! Rick and Billy stared at me, blushing a little.

"Its okay, when one person panics, usually the other does. Good thing I didn't panic." I said, and walked over to the door. I could feel the hot wood beneath my feet.

Billy and Rick immediately started to argue which one of them were the one who panicked.

Rebecca walked out of the room with a small silver ring in her hand, and had a happy look of her face. She hugged me tight.

"Thanks. Now let's go." She said and walked over to the guys.

"Thanks for trying guys." She said trying not to laugh.

"That's the last time I try to save _her_ ass." Billy said to Rick following Rebecca and I out of the scorpion room.

"Yeah really." Rick said, and they both swatted hands in agreement. We walked back to the cabin where we encountered our first zombie, and put in the second ring. The suitcase let out a little click, and we were rewarded with a card key.

After walking past Edward's dead body, we reached the electronically locked door, and tried to slide he key card through. It gave out a loud click, and we all passed through. It got a rain drop in my eye when I first passed through onto the metallic looking catwalk. It was a short walk, but it led to another door.

"AHH! My eye!" I yelled, and blinked it off. No one was paying attention. Maybe because they were staring at the two dead soldier bodies on the ground, and I was standing on one's hand.

They all looked at me pained and eye twitching. I sighed and stomped my foot hard on his hand.

"He can't feel it. He's dead, now come on." I said walking ahead and sounding as if I didn't care at all. I stepped on the second soldier's head. They all let out an 'oohhh.' and Billy just laughed.

"Respect the dead." Rebecca said to me stern. I looked back at her my hand on the handle. I gave her the 'Excuse me' look.

"What are you? Catholic now? He works for Umbrella. And if you still think that's sad, I swear you're gonna _hate_ them a lot soon." I said turning back she walked up to me.

"What are you psychic?" She asked hatefully. I heard Billy mumble to Rick, 'catfight'.

"I may be. And just because I'm fifteen, and you're eighteen, doesn't mean you're anymore better then me." I said hatefully too. She raised an eyebrow at this.

"You called me 'sweetie' earlier. For all you know I could be tougher than you! So quit thinking it!" I yelled furious. Rick and Billy just stared at me. Rebecca looked as if she'd throw me off the train.

"Hey, we're all tired, and wounded. Let's not get into any fights now." Rick said to us. I sighed, and opened they door. A zombie was on the other side to greet me. I duck under between his legs and into the dark control room. I twisted onto my right side, and shot it in the butt.

"Whoops!" I laughed and couldn't stop. I heard a gun shot and the zombie was falling over back ward. I rolled to the left out of the way. It thumped down and a red bloody circle appeared around it.

"Alright, we have to stop the train…" Billy nodded to Rebecca's theory, and pressed a button for the brakes, it didn't work. We all stared at each other, and Billy pressed the button again and again.

We all looked up to see a giant building ahead of us. If we didn't hit the brakes soon we'd crash right into the gray building. I looked at everyone pissed.

"What the hell is a building doing in the middle of a train track!" I yelled and realized about the emergency brakes.

"The emergency brakes! Rebecca, Claire, go! It's in the last cabin on the right hand side!" Rick ordered while he and Billy tried to pull the emergency brakes in the front to a stop. If they let go, the train would go faster, and right now it was at the perfect speed for Rebecca and I to get to the brakes that actually worked.

"Okaaay." I said grudgingly, not wanting to work with Becka anymore. She nodded, and cast me an angry look. We ran back out to the cat walk, through the door, by Edward's dead body, - wait… where was he?

"Where's Edward's dead body?" I asked from behind Rebecca who didn't answer. I felt something wet hit my cheek. When we rounded a corner I saw her pained face crying. We ran into the last cab. Edward stood in front of the brakes. I checked my gun. I was out.

"God I used all my ammo on the scorpion, and the zombie's butt." I said to Rebecca but she was staring at Edward like she was in a trance. I then realized it was her that had to shoot him. How ironic. I waited 'patiently'

"I'm so sorry Edward." Rebecca said raising her gun with two shaky hands. She missed the first shot, and then the second hit him right between the eyes. She fell to her knees in sorrow. I left her there, and pulled down on the red brakes. The room had a small square window in the back door, (where the butt of the train is) and it was really too dark to see anything else.

"Rebecca. I'm so sorry." I said, kneeing down next to her and hugged her. Rebecca hugged me back, and was about to say something when we were both thrown across the room, up to the ceiling, and everywhere.

I lay on the ground oblivious to the burning fires around me and Rebecca. My head hurt, and my shoulder. I got to my hands and knees. I was so dizzy everything was swirling. I got to my legs, and realized the train was on its side.

I put a hand on the floor of the train the was on my left. A small explosion sent my arms up to protect my face. It went away after a minute, and I walked over to the unconscious Rebecca. I looked around; the fire was everywhere…there was no way out. I looked at the back window, and realized that was also a door, so there for there was a way out.

"Rebecca…" I said feeling like I'd pass out any minute. She twitched, and I realized she had a piece of metal stuck in her thigh.

"Oh shit. Help…" I tried to yell for help but the smoke was invading my lungs. I layed down next to her, and closed my eyes.

"One small nap… won't hurt will it?" I asked and started to feel the heat.

"Yes it will." Said a stern voice. I opened my eyes to see Billy looking at me frowning.

"Oh hi Billy, wanna go get Chinese food? Then see the turtle race… then go teach a dog to look up?" I asked in a light voice. He smiled slightly, and picked me up.

"Rick, your sister's delusional. Let's go." He ordered. I rolled my head over to see Rick pick up Rebecca. I wonder why my oh so loving brother didn't pick me up. I imagined Billy to be Rick.

__

Well. I dunno what the problem is, but I guess Billy got in the train first…and had to pick up the one farthest away… I dunno. Like Billy said: She's delusional.

They walked out from the back side of the train, and put us down on a red carpeted stairs that led up to two doors. The ground was made of gray marble, and there was another wooden door on our left side. The train (or at least the back side of it) had crashed right into the whole right wall.

Then there was a big arse wall across from us with a portrait of Dr. Marcus himself.

"Why didn't we go out the front of the place to avoid going in here?" I asked Rick. Billy answered.

"Because there was no where to go for miles." He said and looked at my shoulder frowning.

"Ah." I said falling back ward. I closed my eyes, and suddenly felt a jolt of pain shoot through my body.

"WHAT THE HELL?" I yelled at Billy who was just smiling at me.

"Your shoulder was dislocated. I had to pop it back into place." He said calmly.

"Thanks." I said firmly, and rubbed my arm a little. I heard Rick talk to Rebecca about something. She nodded and cried out in pain when Rick pulled out the metal.

"Hey Billy- Bob?" I asked, he looked at my right temple, and I reached up to touch it. I felt a watery liquid touch my fingers, and run own my index finger.

He removed so of my hair, and sighed deeply. Apparently this was bad. He looked around, and smiled. He walked over to Rick, and ripped off his white sleeve. Rick let out a 'HEY!' and saw what he was going to use it for, and just nodded. Rick now looked like he wore a one strap shirt.

Billy dabbed the blood away.

"Hey Billy- Bob?" I tried again.

"Again with Billy bob. Why do you call me that?" He asked looking at me and stopping for a minute.

"It's cool." I stated. He sighed, and continued.

After a minute or two, Rebecca was trying to tie up the guys wounds. My brother had a deep cut in his gut, and I told Becka to do that herself cuz I don't feel comfy doing that. She told me fine, and we all waited fro Rick. Finally when he was done, we all looked around.

"Hey Billy- Bob?" I asked, (he still hadn't answered my question) he looked at me tired.

"Yes?" He asked, and the other listened too.

"You do realize that the tips of your hair are burnt off right?" I asked questioningly. His hand flew up to his hair.

"What?" He yelled and touched all over his hair. Rick, Rebecca and I laughed. He sighed, and walked over to the portrait. We all read something about a bunny and a deer.

"Okaaaaaayyyy. Obviously this Dr. Marcus person is…. A LOONY!" I yelled. They all nodded.

We then decide to split up again. Billy and I decided to through the door on the left side, and Rebecca and Rick went upstairs. I started to feel a lot better not to have my bro breathing down my back watching my every move, but another part of me missed him. Oh well.

We walked through the door and into a room full of … spider webs! The hallway twisted into an 'L' shaped hallway. The spider webs covered most of the dark green yellow walls, and the dark wooden floor boards seemed to be invaded too.

"B-Billy?" I asked clutching to his left arm. He looked down at me confused.

"What?" He asked annoyed. Now why was he annoyed?

"I'M ARACHNOPHOBIAN!" I screamed as a big hairy leg, which was yellow and red come crawling along the ceiling. I tried to run back out the door, but Billy grabbed my waist and held me back.

"I'll kill it-" He said, and we both saw two more come around the corner.

"I'll kill them." Billy said correcting himself. I suddenly was reminded of Bloody Mary… err… I was traumatized thanks to that movie. I closed my mouth, not wanting any spider eggs to fall in. Well, it's not like I walk around with my moth wide open, I just sometime breathe through my mouth. Slightly.

"One landed on the floor, and raised its two front legs, and charged at us. I screamed, and curled up into a little ball by the door. I saw Billy snap his gun out from the back of his jeans, and shot at it. He backed up as it kept coming. He dropped his gun as it pulled him into what seemed like a hug, and tried to bite him.

"GET… OFF!" Billy yelled as he shoved it off, and sent a bullet through its head. I screamed loudly as billions of small little tarantula sized spiders crawled towards us. I ran out the door, with Billy following right behind me.

I gasped for air, and fell on the ground shaking all over.

"Let's go." He said walking back to the door.

"ARE YOU CRAZY? Those things are huge!" I yelled. He walked over to me, and yanked me to my feet.

"Listen! I am going to kill them. Just make a run for the door that is hopefully on the other end. Got it?" He asked, and searched my face to what I think was an answer.

"Well… okay… I mean… this is Resident Evil anyway right?" I said basically talking to myself. Billy sighed, and walked over to the door.

"Kay, on three, you're gonna run right through when I open the door. Kay? One…" He started to count down.

"Wait, what about you?" I asked concerned, "All you have is a handgun…" I said gesturing to the gun in his right hand.

"Two…" He said getting ready to swing the door open.

"Billy!" I yelled trying to get his attention.

"Three! GO!" He yelled. I ran as fast as I could with my eyes closed.

"I'M NOT THROUGH WITH YOU!" I yelled back to Billy who had already started to fire his gun. It made me realize that a spider had probably almost gotten me. I felt something hard ram my whole body. I fell down to the floor. I opened my eyes and realized I had run with my eyes closed the whole time and rammed right into a wall.

"SHIT!" I yelled and looked back at Billy. He stared at me while fighting one of the spiders while mouthing, 'Jesus are you okay?' I blushed, and tried to get up. It was stuck in spider web. Wait if Billy was fighting one spider, then where the hell was the other?

I looked to my right and saw the wooden door… and a spider coming at me in what seemed like a bazillion miles per hour…

"BILLY!" I screamed…

****

A/N: Kay guys that's all for now. I haven't played Resident Evil Zero this far, so I'm just writing down information my awesome friend, Spider- Bear has written in her story on where all the rooms are and all that. I hope you all liked this chapter, and please review! I real am arachnophobian by the way. PLEASE REVIEW!

__

'I am now hiding out in _Denmark's candy store! I gotta say, they've got the best candy here! Mmm…' (Looks at policemen entering shop, and ducks into a trash can) 'Let's take a break. Do you want licorice?' cop#1 'yeah sure.' Cop# 2. (They leave eating candy) (I pop back out) 'Until I update, or get caught, please review!' 'Hey! I forgot the blue owls!' Cop#1 (ducks back into trash as the cop gets his candy)_

-Claire


	5. A Giant Worm of DOOOOM!

****

Hello guys! I couldn't really tell if Jake was a flamer or a reviewer. Oh well. Uhm thank you for the reviews, I heart you all for reviewing! I hope you will continue to read my story!

**__**

Chapter: 5 A Giant Worm of DOOOOM!

I screamed louder as the spider approached in an almost flying way; it's disgusting hairy legs making thumping noises as it went along. My throat started to burn from screaming.

"BILLY IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR F---ING ASS OVER HERE, MY SPIRIT WILL HAUNT YOU FOR EVER!" I screamed as loud as I could. For a minute I seriously thought the spider flinched from how loud I screamed, but then again my imagination is very active.

"Busy! I'll be there in a minute!" Billy yelled, and shot at the spider he was fighting. I bit my lip hard, and closed my eyes waiting to be brutally murdered. When I opened them, the spider was laying next o me dead, in it's own pool of green blood. Small tarantulas scurried out from the body, and over to me.

"AAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed so loud I could have killed every zombie in this facility. I felt Billy's hands on my back push me up and out of the sticky web; making it snap in like hairs. He picked me up, and ran to the wooden door.

When he closed the door, he slumped against it, and I kept hugging him around his neck tightly. I felt small prickles on my shoulder, and deep stab. A spider was still on me, so I screamed again making Billy jump. He brushed the spider off, and heeled it with his boot. Yellow squishy substance was the only evidence left of it.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked and pushed me off a little. I looked up at him tears running down my cheeks.

"I WAS JUST BIT BY A FRIGGIN TARANTULA AND HOW DO I KNOW IT DIDN'T LAY EGGS IN MY HAIR! HUH? THEN ONE MORNING I'LL WAKE UP AND BRUSH MY HAIR, AND SUDDENLY BAM! BILLIONS OF SPIDER BABYS SCURRYING DOWN MY FACE! EWWWWWWWWWWWWW! I would never see it coming!" I yelled and got up, jumping around brushing myself off, and crying some more.

I spat around in numerous spots making sure I wouldn't swallow, or let be, a spider egg. I felt better after two minutes and walked back over to Billy. He looked up at me from the cold concrete floor.

"Well. We handled that pretty swell eh ol' Billy?" I asked winking at him. He rolled his eyes at me and got up.

The room had a giant glass tank to our right, filled with green looking water, and had a ladder that led down into the water. There was another door that was right next to the tank on the far side, and to our left was built in locker looking shelves.

"Hey…are…you…okay?" I asked twitching (obviously I wasn't completely A-O-Kay). He nodded, and got up. We walked two or three steps when I noticed that he looked fatally wounded. He was holding his right side, with his left arm, and was dragging his left foot. I pulled out two green herbs I found on the train, and mixed them.

"Here." I said, and handed the mixed herbs to him. We both stopped right by the green tank. He held his hand up as a sign of 'No'.

"No," Billy said and looked toward the door, "You'll need them." He finished. I rolled my eyes, and showed them into him.

"Uhm. It's a gift for you from me, as a thank you… for saving me from that big stupid idiotic, dumb ass spider." I twitched, and gave it to him. He took it, nodded, and ate it.

When we had began walking again, there was a pretty bad shaking going on, and the earth started to split. That's when we both saw a giant worm in front of us.

"ARGHHH! It's Hamtaro!" I screamed, and ducked out of the way. Billy did so also, as it retreated into the earth. We both lay still on the ground or a moment not sure what just happened.

"Who's Hamtaro?" Billy asked getting up. I got up too, and dusted myself off.

"A hamster. OH! OH! Guess what?" I asked excitedly. He crossed his arms, and sighed heavily.

"What?" He asked completely non enthusiastically.

"Fine. I'm not telling." I said, turning around.

"No really tell me." He said bored.

"Not until you sound enthusiastic!" I said still not giving in. He sighed.

"Fine. What!" He asked in a bad attempt to sound enthusiastic.

"Don't ever try to sound enthusiastic. It isn't you." I said very seriously. He gave me the, 'Oh my God… you are such an IDIOT!' look.

"Anywho, what's your favorite animal?" I asked, my eyes shining. He let out a breath of air.

"Is that all you wanted to know?" He asked looking right into my eyes as if I were being convicted.

"Mmmhmm." I said. Well, mumbled. He thought for a minute.

"I don't know." He said. Looking at me bored.

"Geez! Are you always so bored?" I cried. He smirked.

"Up until I met you." He said. I smiled and sighed.

"Well. At least I'm entertaining you. Anyway, TELL ME!" I cried, and shook his shoulders. He laughed.

……..

…….

Silence…

………

………

"I've never heard you laugh before…" I said finally, after Billy had on his regular face. He shrugged, and looked at the ceiling.

"I had nothing to laugh about before." I he said. I cleared my throat.

"Okay… anyway. TELL ME DAMMIT!" I yelled louder. He sighed, and though again.

"A King snake." He said in a low voice. I smiled.

"KEWL! I like squirrels! Anyway, why are you wasting our time? Come on man! We can't just talk about our favorite animals! What are you? A lady?" I asked, and walked ahead of him. I heard a grunt behind me, and turned around to look at Billy.

"That. You're going to pay for." He said sternly. I ran away from him and over to the next door, which only led into pure darkness. I felt my boot hit something hard and squishy at the same time.

"Dammit! I can't see!" Billy yelled, his voice right behind me. I kept running until I hit a desk, and fell to the floor.

"Ohhh… that be some serious shit!" I laughed, and that seized immediately when two pairs of cold hands grabbed my shoulders from behind, and pulled me towards it.

"uuuuhhhhhhhhh" Came the groan of a zombie from behind me. I struggled to move away from it, but was caught in between the desk and chair. I slapped the face with the back of my hand, and sat up, trying to get my leg out of what ever had it caught.

"AAAIIIEEEEE!" I screamed loud and painfully, as the creature behind me bit into my right shoulder. Pain seared through the wound, and blood inked it's way dwon my black tank top.

"Why the bleep is it always me!" I cried, and elbowed the zombie's face. It grunted and fell back. I tried again, and this time it was successful. I got up, and retraced my steps through darkness, until the soft thing I had hit earlier, (which turned out to be another stinkin' zombie) grabbed my ankle.

"OOOOOWWWWWWW! MOTHER OF ALL HAMS!" I screamed as it bit into my calf. It was a good thing I had jeans on making it difficult for it to bite me. I fell back on my butt, and backed away.

"Claire! Where are you?" Billy yelled for me. My eyes had adjusted a little, making the outline of the zombie visible. I kicked it upward into the chin, snapping it's neck. I immediately got up after that, and ran towards the light from the doorway, not really thinking it could be the light leading to heaven. OH CRAP!

I held my shoulder, and dragged my left foot as I came running out of the dark room from hell. I breathed heavily, and leaned against the wall closest to the door knob.

"Jesus what happened?" Billy asked walking over to me, and moved my hand from my shoulder to look at the deep bite. He sighed a mad frustrated sigh.

"Geez. Your brother's gonna kill me." He grumbled. I smiled in pain.

"Have no fear, the herb is here!" I yelled, and picked up a herb from the corner to my left of the room. I ate it, making a few faces, and felt a bit better. My shoulder bite wasn't completely healed yet.

"Oh shut up." He said, as the that led from spider room, was opened. It was Rick, and Rebecca. They walked over to us happy, and shoved us a weird looking key, that was used to open Marcus's painting.

"God, what happened to you?" Rick asked and looked at my shoulder bite.

"What is it, with guys, and profanity?" I asked to no one in particular.

Rick was about to say something, when the earth started to shake again. We all looked back, and saw Rebecca in the tank. She was wading over to some sort of a lever.

"Get out of there!" Billy yelled, and started to run over to Rebecca, when the earth worm came ripping out of the ground. Cracks started to form around me, and suddenly the ground gave away. I tried to grab at anything, but it didn't help. I fell downward.

Well actually it wasn't that far, but still a pretty big fall. I groaned and sat up. The big concrete pieces under me digging into my back. I looked up to see a big black broken pipe. Sewer water was dripping from it.

I got up to my feet, and leaned against the wall. Wait… I looked around. I was standing in knee high sewer water…and there was one of those old bar things that led out to the ocean, but the current wasn't that fast.

"CLAIRE!"I heard Rick yell down to me, his voice fearful. I looked up with much difficulty.

"The eagle has landed…!" I yelled in a pained voice. Rick ran a hand through his hair in frustration, he then looked around for something.

"She's too far down for us to get to…" Billy said and looked at Rick sadly. Rick disappeared from my view, and Rebecca re appeared with Billy next to her.

"These sewers lead out of the facility just follow-" Rebecca started but Rick caught her off.

"I'm not leaving her down there!" He said firmly, and got ready to jump down, but Billy held him back.

"Rick, if you jump down there, you may end up braking a leg, and getting an infection. Rick had a daring look on his face.

"…don't… I'll be fine… just tell me the instructions, and I'll see you outside the facility." I said, and looked ahead to deeper waters, and a step that led up into a short hallway, and to a metal door.

"Okay…" Rebecca started, and spilled out with instructions…

After she told me where to go, what to do, I said good bye to Rebecca, Billy, and Rick.

"Uhm… I'll miss your humor…" Billy mumbled. I smirked.

"I'll miss you too Billy." I said, knowing I'd probably not hear from him until… Claire would contact Leon in Resident Evil: Code Veronica…

"Claire… be careful…" Rick warned. I blinked.

"Kay…" I looked ahead into the waters, "I ho silva AWAY!" I yelled, and limped forward after taking a last glance back at Rick…

I slowly lowered myself into the water, and walked forward. It was a little difficult to walk through the water wounded, but I managed. The difficult part was getting up on the curve. I struggled to get up twice, and lost, but when two leeches decided to torture me, I fell backward into the water.

The leeches bit me on the legs, and sometimes on my sides. I crushed one under my inferno weight of my foot. The last one I threw into the wall, and sent into a concussion.

I finally got up on the curve, and saw a green herb.

"How the hell did that get here?" I shrugged, and picked it up. I ate it quickly, and slumped onto the floor, leaning against the concrete wall.

I closed my eyes, and rested for a while.

I missed my family…my mom… dad… sisters, and friends… I was just so lucky to have Rick here… though I may not even be able to see him for a while…

I got up and realized the strap to my black tank top was ripped. I sighed.

"Hobo city here I come." I mumbled, and put my hand on the cold door knob. I slowly opened the door, and stepped through it.

****

A/N: I AM SO SORRY! School just started, and I've been so busy! I am so sorry! I hope you liked this chapter, and I'm just gonna say, 'I don't own Resident Evil' (sigh) school is difficult… especially, when you try to skip a grade… anyway. Please review!

Note to Claire Garcia: I am Claire #1! MWAHAHAHAHA!


	6. Goodbye BillyBob cry cry lol

****

Thank you guys for the reviews! I'm really happy you're all reading it. It makes me happy… me… happy…. Happy… LOL! Sorry. Moving on. So anyway, right now Claire and the others split up. And you guys have no idea for how long… is it… 4 months? Two seconds? LOL! But ya gotta read to find out. Well, enjoy!

**__**

Chapter: 6 Goodbye Billy-Bob… (Cry cry)

I was very 'surprised' to find that the door led to another murky hallway down in these sewers. I groaned at the stinky smell, and moved on anyway.

__

Show me the way to go home…

I sang in my head, after the song sung by the crew in 'Jaws'. I waded through the slime green water.

__

I'm tired and I wanna go to bed…

I pondered for a minute whether to go right or left… Rebecca said left. Okay, so I go left. I walked down the hallway to my left, and through a door with bars.

__

I had a drink about an hour ago, and its gone straight to my head…

I saw two zombies, and smelt them too. I nearly gagged. I ran right past them, but only had made it two feet before I slipped in the slippery bottom of the sewers. The dirty cold water wet my clothes, and froze my body. I pulled out my gun from my jeans back, which I had put there just recently.

I turned on my butt, and fired the gun with two hands. Some of the disgusting water actually entered my mouth. One zombie disappeared under the dark waters below, and the other was still limping towards me. I fired again, and surprisingly got it right in between the eyebrows.

I stood up, and puked into the water. I spat a couple of times to try to get the taste out of my mouth, and then walked a bit further. My wounds hurt badly, and the taste in my mouth was disgusting.

"Where ever I may roam, on land or sea or foam, you will always hear me singing this song-- And what the hell is that!" I yelled the last part upon seeing a snake like thing, yellow, slither over to me in a rush.

"I gotta go… left!" I ran as fast as I could with my wounds burning every way to the door. I entered, and started to feel like I'd pass out. I looked around the room. I wasn't in the sewers anymore… It was some type of a control room. It was a small gray room, with control panels, and computers along all the walls, except the one with the metal red door across from me, and the door I had just come from.

I walked up to some of the TV monitors on my right, and saw Rick, Billy, and Rebecca. They were all near the end of the whole game… which means…

I looked around hurriedly, if this was the control room, there'd have to be a self destruct system… and that metal door led out to the forest… I walked around, and saw a shiny red button.

"Must push…" I said in a trance. I then realized it was the self destruct button.

"Well, well, well… what have we got here? A rat that has managed to make it this far?" Asked a voice from behind me. I spun around to see the opera singer that looked like Billy standing just before me.

"Maybe." I said quickly. He smirked, and ran towards me in an almost non human way. I tried to jump out of the way, but I was too slow because of my wounds…

He grabbed my arm, and flung me into the computer monitors. I cried out in pain. He started to punch me sense less, and fling me into walls, and computer screens.

"Listen… can't we just settle this over a nice cup of tea?" I asked, while a blood trail dripped from my mouth.

"Hm hm hm! You are quite amusing! It is quite a shame I'll have to kill you." He said, and walked towards me slowly, all of his leeches which looked like were a part of him, swarmed at me. I got up, and quickly pressed the self destruct system.

"NOOO! My creations!" He cried, and started to yell like a frigging five year old. I limped slowly towards the metallic door, but was stopped by his booming voice.

"You are going to die now!-" He was cut off by the voice of the lady over the intercom.

"The self destruct system has been activated. All personal staff has five minutes to evacuate." She said in a very annoying voice. I opened the door, and stepped through, the darkness was terrifying, and I had to wait till my eyes adjusted to it.

I screamed as the man came crashing through the door, and tackled me to the ground. I kicked him off me, and crawled toward the dark woods.

"I believe it is time for you to die." He said, and stepped on my back. He raised a hand at me, and it slowly changed into leeches. He suddenly screamed, and fell to the right side of me. He didn't move.

Billy's face appeared in front of me.

"Hey…" He said in a whisper, and drew me up, and put my arm over his shoulder. We both ran like crap, and heard the final countdown. We were still too close.

"Five…."

I fell to the ground.

"Run Billy! I can't… make it! I don't care if I die anymore!" I breathed heavily with blood everywhere.

"Four…."

"Maybe I do." He said firmly, and picked me up roughly.

"Three…"

He ran fast, and that surprised me a lot.

"Two…"

"HANG ON!" Billy yelled, as the computer reached one.

The whole ground beneath our feet shook violently, which made me think the whole explosion was over, but I was wrong… A powerful gravity burst pushed us so hard, we flew into the air, and I could actually feel rubbles from the facility hit me… even the heat.

I landed with a thud on the forest floor, and groaned.

"That's… THE LAST TIME I EAT SUSHI!" I screamed at the night sky. I seriously thought my spine was broken so I didn't move. Horror struck me as I remembered Billy.

"Billy?" I whispered. I received no answer.

"Billy?" I asked a bit louder, not wanting to attract anything that's dead… if you know what I mean…

"RETARD?" I screamed as loud as possible completely ignoring what I had though I shouldn't have done earlier.

"What!" Billy asked irritated. I chuckled.

"So now your name is retard huh?" I asked sarcastically. I heard him groan. His face appeared upside down in front of me. Blocking the stars.

"No. It's just plane Billy." He said dead serious.

"Okay, well, _Billy_, what are you doing here? And I think my back's broken." I said and sighed. He sighed heavily at me.

"No it's not." He said, and pushed me up into a sitting position, my back cracking while he did so.

"Hey! That felt good! Okay, now… answer my first question please." I asked getting up to stand, my wounds hot, and irritated.

"I fell into the sewers too." He said, and showed me his bloody wound on his left arm. He also had a deep cut on his right side. I sighed.

"Well, uhm… I'm headed towards the Spencer Estate… Are you coming?" I asked as a hint. I wanted Billy to stay by my side because he was my first friend here. I missed Rick of course, but Billy was such a good friend, and understood me. I wanted him to stay to because let's face it… he's a better fighter than me.

"It's that way," He said and pointed behind me, "I'm headed that way…" He said pointing behind him. He looked at me sadly.

"Please come with me? They won't throw you in jail!" I exclaimed and shook his shoulders. He took my hands in his.

"Hey, I'll see you again okay?" He asked. I knew I probably wouldn't, but I sighed heavily.

"Okay." I mumbled. He pulled me into a tight hug.

"Watch your back, and please stay alive, if not for you, do it for me." He said, and gave me his gun. I had lost mine, being the klutz I am.

"Kay, Billy-Bob." I said, and hugged him back once again. I smiled at him, and he turned to leave. Just before he was out of sight I yelled to him,

"Billy! Stay in touch?" He turned around and smiled. He gave me a thumbs up, and disappeared into the darkness of the trees.

I then turned around and sighed shakily. I was afraid, and wished Rick was here. I had a sudden urge to run like hell to where Billy was, and cry out to him, but I knew I couldn't.

"Here I go…" I whispered, and started to jog, which made me feel better, in the direction of the mansion. I felt a soft chill starting up, and saw a helicopter flying over me. My eyes widened. I'm close.

I ran into a clearing where I bumped into someone.

"What the-!" The man yelled, and held me tightly by the shoulders obviously thinking I was a zombie. The black spiky haired man stared at me intently with his ocean blue eyes. It was Chris…Chris Redfield…

"Not now Chris! Run!" I heard Jill's feminine voice yell; she had shoulder length brown hair, clear blue eyes, and wore a blue S.T.A.R.S. suit. I saw Wesker with his black sunglasses glance back, but it wasn't sure if he looked at me because of his dark sunglasses.

"Yeah!" Chris yelled, and dragged me by the arm. I breathed heavily due to the wounds, and noticed the bullets fly by me, and try to hit the dogs chasing us. Barry was the one last now. His red beard and hair was gray in the dark. He kept shooting repeatedly.

"Jill, head for that house!" Chris yelled, and kept dragging me by the hand.

"Mansion!" I corrected.

"What ever!" He yelled in response. We all reached the front heavy wooden doors. There were scratch marks on them, so the Bravos had obviously come this way. I whopped out my gun, as did Chris and Jill, and started firing just like me, while Wesker tried to knock down the door.

We all stumbled inside, and breathed heavily. There was a giant wooden stair case in front of us that slit into two sections above us, the right side leading to two wooden doors, and the left leading to a double door of wood. The floor was made of white and specks of black marble, with double wooden doors to our left, and a wooden door on our right far away, and a double door that was blue. A red soft carpet stretched from the entrance where we came from, up the stairs, and made into a carpet there.

"Okay, who are you?" Chris asked me and looked at me questioningly. I sat on the floor.

"Claire. Hi." I mumbled, and fell onto my back. I saw Jill lean down next to me.

"I'm Jill, that's Chris, and Captain Wesker. We're policemen, with the S.T.A.R.S…" She said, "Wesker, she's wounded pretty bad." She said, and went over my wounds. I didn't refuse, I was too tired.

"Claire…" Chris mumbled. He was obviously reminded of his sister. Jill had wrapped up some of my wounds, and I started to feel better.

"Wait… where's Barry?" Chris asked. Everyone was quiet. I got up and decided to toughen up.

"No…" Jill whispered.

"I'm sorry, but he's probably…dead." Wesker said robotically. I rolled my eyes.

"Well you sound sympathetic." I mumbled.

"Jill! Don't open that door!" Wesker yelled, as Jill made a run for the door.

"But Barry--!" She insisted, but was cut off by a thud in the next room behind Chris.

"What was that?" Jill asked terrified. I walked closer to the group.

"Maybe it's… Barry…" Wesker said.

I rolled my eyes yet again. Man, you could seriously tell he was the evil dude.

"Chris, go check it out." Wesker ordered.

"Wait. I'll go too." I said, and walked over to Chris's side.

"But we don't know you, and we'd like to question you." Wesker said. I sighed.

"But I don't WANNA!" I whined. I heard Chris chuckle. Jill smiled at me funny.

"Too bad." Wesker said. I sighed yet again.

"NEVER!" I yelled, and made a mad dash towards the door, but Chris caught me.

"Come on, just stay here. How in hell did you get all those wounds?" He asked. I smiled.

"Zombies. Falling into ravines caused by a giant worm of doom. So yah. And this mansion is filled with zombies, and all these creatures. Even snakes." I said intelligently.

Silence.

"The poor kid's delusional. Go ahead Chris, send off a bullet if anything goes wrong, and report back immediately when you find the user of the gun." Wesker ordered.

I sighed.

"Go ahead Chris. I guess you're going to have to find out the hard way." I said smirking at his surprised expression.

****

A/N: Holey crap I'm so sorry this took so long. It wasn't funny was it? I though it was okay tho. I hope you liked it anyway, and please review! I'm sorry; I've been so busy with school. Again, I apologize for the delay, and please review!

__

-Claire


	7. What is with These People?

****

A/N: Sorry it took so long for me to update. It's just the same reason! SCHOOL! Gah! It's so annoying! I'm sorry. But here's the next chapter, and I hope you will forgive me, and enjoy it.

-Claire

**__**

Chapter: 7 What is with You People?

After Chris had hesitated to leave, because of my little statement, he finally pulled himself together, and went through the door.

"Alright, tell us what really caused those wounds." Wesker said tightly. I looked at him and smiled.

"CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH?" I asked, and hugged him tightly. He let out an, 'Oof!' and glared down at me.

"Stop it…. You… little… girl!" He yelled between breaths, I let go and smiled.

"Fine… okay, I already told you. WAIT!" I yelled. Jill and Wesker looked at me silently.

"What?" Jill asked lowly, obviously thinking I heard something. I laughed, and slapped my knee.

"Nothin'!" I laughed harder at their expressions. I coughed nervously, and straightened out my outfit that was looking very grim.

"Right. Jill check what is behind the blue door, there, I will take care of the girl." Wesker ordered. My eyes widened. Oh shit.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I'll go!" I yelled, and ran towards the blue door, Jill grabbed my arm right when I was about to open the door.

"Good idea, you come with me!" I yelled, and started to drag her with me inside. I never made it inside because we all heard a gun shot - wait, two more- okay yeah, and we all stood perfectly still, of course Wesker hadn't moved an inch at all since we entered, but then again, who cares?

"Jill, let's go. You, stay here!" Wesker barked, Jill nodded, and left my side.

"What! Are you crazy! What is with you people!" I yelled after their retrieving backs. Soon they had disappeared out the same door. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine, be that way. I'll just 'disappear all of a sudden' so HA! IN YOUR FACE WESKER!" I yelled, and ran through the blue double doors.

When I entered I was met by a blue statue of a woman drawing water, in the middle of the blue room. Everything was blue, even the marble floor was blue! There was a waist high mini shelf covering a hallway with red drapes pulled to one side, to the left far side of the room. There was a wooden door to the far top right. I looked at the small stool I was supposed to push in order to get the map out of the basket the woman was drawing water with.

"Should I get it? Or should I let someone else- I'll get it." I said to myself happily, and pushed the stool to the back of the statue. I then walked up the steps, got the map of the first floor, and walked back down the steps. I looked at the right wall. There was a giant picture of a landscape, and two small light were pointed at the picture.

I tried to open the wooden door, but it didn't budge. Gr. I then decided to push the shelf, and go into the hallway with the red drapes.

I saw a zombie on the floor just around the corner of my left, and stared down at it. I looked at the shelf, and saw a… what? A herb? Where was the Ink Ribbon? I shook my head confused, and looked after it once again. It was no where to be seen.

"Hm. Strange." I mumbled. I then walked out of the room, not wanting to get into the biting range of the zombie, and walked back out to the main hall. I sighed in relief, happy Wesker and Jill weren't there. I ran up the long stairs, and up the extra five steps to the right, and pondered over whether I should go through the door in front of me, or to my right. I finally decided to go through the door in front of me, and when I did, Wekser and Jill came back.

"Claire!" Jill yelled, and I heard them both run up the stairs after me.

"Uh -oh." I mused a loud, and ran not wanting to be caught. The dark hallway was dimmed with some yellow lights. The carpet was bloody red, dark yellow walls, and a long hallway. The hallway was U shaped, and had four zombies in there.

"EEP!" I yelled out of shock, and hit the ground. There was a door to my right, further down was a turquoise double doors another dark brown one similar to the one next to me, and the last door was at the end of the hallway, brown also. I've played the game, so I knew how to defeat it… but it was a lot harder when you're actually there…

I kicked the zombie in the chest, and grabbed the door handle. I flung myself inside, and I heard the lock of the door sound, when I landed on my stomach. What? I turned around on my back, and saw Rebecca.

"Claire." She smiled, and bent down to hug me. I hugged her back despite our difficulties.

"Where's my brother?" I asked, and looked at her. She bit her lower lip.

"I told him to go with Billy. I thought you would have gone with him!" She had yelled the last part because of the look on my face. Anger.

"You…. I am NOT …. EVER! Talking to you!" I yelled and stood up. The hallway was marble white, and gold, two rectangular pillars were next to me, and I saw a green herb. I didn't see where the small hallway with the red floor led, because Rebecca struck back.

"I'm sorry okay! I didn't know!" She yelled, and followed me where the hallway ended. At the way end there was a wooden door, and there was one extra green herb. Oh, and Richard was laying on the ground dying because of what looked like a giant bite mark from his shoulder, to the chest, and to the side.

"Richard." I mumbled, and sat beside the man. He wore a yellow T-shirt soaked in blood, and green army pants. Then those really tight black fingerless gloves. His blue eyes looked at me confused. His hair was brown, and messy.

"W-who….are you?" He asked between breaths, and painful small grunts. I smiled at him brightly, which probably wasn't the greatest thing.

"I'm the one and only, CLAIRE! HIII!" I yelled cheerfully. He stared at me irritated.

"Krrr…" He grunted in frustration. Rebecca cried out sadly.

"Richard!" She cried miserably.

"Richard!" I mimicked, and folded my arms turning my back to her. She glared at me. I gave her the 'What?' look.

"He needs a serum! Claire please go get it!" Rebecca cried. My eyes widened. Going out to those zombies wasn't really what I wanted to do, plus he was gonna die anyway.

"You go. I'll take care of him." I said, and crouched down.

"Rebecca…" Richard mumbled. It was clear that these two wanted to stay together, after all they were teammates.

"Claire please go get it…nya nya nya…" I mimicked all the way to the door.

I opened the door, and ran like crazy, knocking the same zombie over, and ran through the door that led into the main hall.

"Phew!" I exclaimed, and walked across the hallway above the stairs below, and through the double doors.

I was standing on what seemed like a balcony hallway. They were two hallways that led to the same door to the right side, in the middle, you could look down and see the dinning room Chris had gone into. I saw two bloodied up zombies coming my way. I ran to the left, and saw a gray statue of a woman holding something shiny in her hand.

"SHINY!" I yelled, and pushed the state over to where the rail was broken. Convenient. I pushed the statue down, and yelled out, "LOOK OUT BELOW!" There was a big smash, and then nothing. I smiled, and ran around the zombie in front of me. I finally reached the frigging door, and went through it.

There was a small zaggy slime green hallway that led out to a U shaped one that led to a stair case that went down, and an extra hallway that had a black door, and another door that was electronically locked. Complicated no?

Of course, there were liked five zombies squeezed in all this. I dove under the first zombies legs, and was sprayed from head to toe in some kind of acid that burned like crap.

"OWW! That hurt you bas-" I fell over the rail, and down the stairs, I landed on my face, and sat up on my butt. This hallway had slick wooden floors, and led into and L shaped hallway.

"What is it with all these stupid hallways?" I yelled. I stood up and took two steps. I then saw there was a door under the stairs. Well by under the stairs. There was a zombie under the stairs. It was that door I needed to get through.

"Bring it on." I said firmly, and ran for the door. The zombie didn't move.

"Oh. Er. Thank you." I said, and walked through the door. Stupid zombie. I laughed at the situation.

****

A/N: Sorry it was short guys, but hey, the next one, and the rest will not be this short. This is the only short chapter I will ever have I promise you. Please review!

Oh! And sorry for any spelling errors! I AM SO SORRY! Please don't hate me!

-Claire


	8. Dumbass!

****

A/N: Man guys, I am so sorry I haven't updated for so long! It's just, I am so busy! Oh well, that's not really a good excuse since I could be making it all up, and could just have been too lazy. But it is the truth so HA! Err… okay, moving on. Lol!

__

Chapter: 8 Dumbass!

I looked around the saving room. It had that huge brown pinkish chest, and a brown old shelf with hundreds of serums. There was a bed there too, and a key. But no ink ribbon or type writer could be found.

I casually walked over to the brown shelf, and looked for the serum.

"Nope…no… no… No… NOO! No- wait. Yeah, this is it." I said, and grabbed the small brown see- through bottle. Sucks for Richard he has to drink that stuff. Or… how does he take it? Oh well.

I made my way to the door, but stopped, and looked at the chest. I could use something as ammo… I walked two steps toward the chest, and opened it.

I found two clips, and a broken shot gun. I took them all, and sat on the edge of the bed, trying to sort them out through my pockets.

I put the first clip in my gun, and the second in my front pocket. I then checked it the broken shot gun had any shells. Crap. Oh well. I decided to just hold on the shot gun in one hand, and my gun in the other.

"Okay. Here I go." I left the room, and saw the zombie to my right still swaying; his rotting flesh disgusting. I then forgot to get the Serum, and went back inside, and got it off the bed. I then saw the key, and groaned.

"Man. I need some coffee." I picked up the blue key, and the Serum. I showed the key in my butt pocket, and the Serum in my other butt pocket. All I had to do is not fall down on my ass. YEA BOI!

I finally left, and walked back up the stairs, seeing as how the zombie still didn't move until after I was up the stairs.

"Dumbass!" I yelled, and saw the zombies in front of me.

"Ugh." I grumbled. I then used the broken shot gun as a base ball bat, and flung it into the zombies.

Eventually I was too out numbered, and dropped to my knees. A zombie squeezed my sides, obviously trying to grab me, but failed, and made me laugh. I fell on my back; making it crack.

"Ahhh…" I said pleasantly, "that felt GOOOOD! Oh… CRAP!" I yelled at the zombies biting at me, clawing at me, and somehow missing completely. I looked around ferociously for the broken shot gun, and the handgun. What the-?

"How the hell did they get way over there!" I yelled looking at the shot gun and handgun by the black door, and seeing as how I was way down on the floor, I had no source of reaching it.

"DOOMS DAY HAS COME!" I yelled, and kicked one in the groin.

"Hey need some help?" Asked a cool voice. I looked to my right, and saw him in front of the electronically locked black door.

"Nope. Just gonna fight all five by my self- BASTARD! Help me!" I yelled.

"Hm. I don't think I will." He said, and crossed his arms. Fear and panic shot through me.

Wesker. This was his way of killing me off…

"No! I'll give y-you a cookie! Help me Wesker please!" I cried out as a zombie was so close yet so far from biting the crap out of my right thigh.

"OH! A cookie? Really? Wow! That will really persuade me!" Wesker yelled in a bad voice acting. A zombie bit down into my shoulder. I screamed, and hit it so hard it fell over the rail.

One zombie noticed Wesker, and started to walk toward him.

Wesker shot it dead. Two down, three to go…

"Wesker!" I cried out painfully, my wound throbbing. Wesker sighed.

"Seems you have a bite." He said boredly.

"NO DUH!" I yelled, and kicked one off. Seeing as how Wesker wouldn't help me, I got up when I had kicked them down, and grabbed one.

"Fucker!" I yelled, and threw it over the rail. I cursed for cursing so bad, but eh, too late right? I crushed the second one's head, got my hand gun, and shot the last one. I picked up my broken shot gun at Wesker's feet.

"I'm impressed." He said smiling. He grabbed my shot gun out of my hands.

"Hey!" I yelled, and was rewarded with a back hand across the face.

"You should have let yourself die." He said, and hit me in the gut with the shot gun.

"But I didn't WANNA!" I yelled, and started to run. Wesker sighed, and pulled out his hand gun.

"Don't move." He said dully. I froze. The wound was getting sore and sorer by the minute. It was a bad bite. Heh heh. Bite.

"I will make this easy for you." He started, and walked over to me, a window to my left, and his right. I waited for what ever was to happen.

"I'll kill you now, or now, or… now." He said evilly. I pondered for a minute.

"Erg! What was the second one?" I asked, and Wesker looked at me strangely.

"I'll make it easy for you." He said, and shot.

….

….

…

…

….

"Claire…" A voice said my name.

"Yes God?" I asked, and slowly opened my eyes, to see Chris's figure in front of me with a light behind him.

"What?" He asked confused, and raised an eyebrow amused.

"Oh. Chris, you died too? Wow. Well, now that we're dead, let's go get some pie…" I mumbled. My stomach hurt like crap.

"No, you're not dead, and neither am I." Chris said laughing. I smirked.

"Chris, its okay to be dead. I mean really." I said smiling at him. He sighed.

"Claire, you were shot, I picked you up, and brought you here." He said. I bolted up, and cried out in pain. Chris pushed me back down by the shoulders. I kept my eyes closed tightly.

"I remember now…. WESKER THAT ASS WIPE! OOHHH! WHEN I GET MY HAND ON HIM I'M GONNA KILL HIM!" I yelled, pain throbbing horribly through out my body.

"Wesker couldn't have done this…" Chris whispered, and looked at me suspiciously. I sighed.

"Chris, listen, you have to trust me… Wesker works for Umbrella and is out to kill us all." I said fast. Chris got up, and studied the Serums. Oh shit. Richard!

"Chris! Quick, what's two plus two?" I asked hurriedly.

"What? What the hell does that have to do with anything?" He asked.

"Just answer." I said smiling.

"Four." He said slowly.

"Good. I thought I was delusional. Get this serum to Richard, he's on the second floor, with that giant snake." I said. Chris looked at me confused.

I sighed. After I explained it all to him, Chris finally left. I went back to sleep, and woke up again. I tried to get up, and to be honest I felt great. Chris must have done some herb stuff to make me better. What I didn't get, was why he wasn't back. I shrugged, and jumped off the bed.

'Did Chris kill the zombies outside?' I wondered, and looked at my weapons. The broken shot gun was gone, and my handgun had only fifteen rounds, from my butt pocket. Wesker forgot to frisk me. HA! Moron.

I clipped in an extra clip, made sure the blue key was still there; good. I then left. I had to get the that blue room now, and make sure Wesker doesn't get anymore helpings. He already got the good shot gun from which he had traded the broken one…

****

A/N: Short yeah. May not be so funny, but I try. I hope that you did like it though. And I hope you will review! Please? Remember: NO ROMANCE. Just incase anyone thought anything. (looks at all suspicious) I'm sick too, so I can't focus so well. Why did I update when sick? Cuz I promised myself I would update now.


	9. Jill is in Love?

****

A/N: Thank you for the reviews guys:hugs: I'm really happy to see some of you guys still reading. Things are stinking hectic… I'M SO SORRY:cries: I try, and I try, but I always fail! WAAH:sniff sniff: oh well… hmmm…. Okay, well. Here's the next chapter, and remember: NO ROMANCE!

Chapter: 9 Jill is in Love?

I ran out the door, and noticed instantly, that true enough; Chris did kill the lazy zombie slobs. Well, actually, they aren't lazy, but you get my drift. When I decided to head further down the hallway, instead of taking the stairs up, I had one year off my life scared right out of me.

A zombie doggie came crashing through the dark window beside me, and when I started to run past the next window, another crashed through.

"DAMN YOU CAPCOM!" I yelled, and rammed my whole body into the black door at the way end of the brown hallway, and threw myself inside.

It was a small navy blue room, with two black doors on either side of it. A big portrait of a landscape hung on the opposite wall of the door I came through. Two zombies stood lurking close by. My heart raced.

"WAH!" I yelled, and popped lead into the brain of them both.

"Bwahahahaha! FEEL THE PAIN YA SNOT SORED IDIOTS!" I yelled. I stood for a few minutes, then realized I had a hell of a long way to go, and decided to celebrate later.

I chose the door to my left, and entered slowly. I entered a lighter shade of blue room, with an old looking bookshelf against one wall, and a tank full of water across from me. There was a desk filled with papers to the right of the desk, and a white filthy lab coat to my left on a hook.

I looked at the tank, and tilted my head to the side. I then looked around for any cameras, or anything that would see me. I smirked, walked over to a picture frame, where a bunch of blue and red fake insects were on display, and pressed a button under the biggest bluest insect. The tank drained.

"Waah!" I yelled fake like, and looked around once more. DAMMIT! I am so bored! No one to bother anymore! I broke down in tears, and after five minutes, got up and pretended as if nothing happened.

"Okie, let's see now…" I thought, and pushed the tank towards the desk, and the shelf to where the tank was. I saw a little cabin like built in thingy in the wall, and opened the small doors. Half a crest? Well, I did cheat… me knowing what to do and everything, I mean hey right?

I looked through some files, explaining how some guys had this fat as constipation, and how he invented a virus to cure constipation… I'd like to meet this guy… and ask him WHAT THE HELL HE WAS THINKING, WHEN HE WROTE THIS!

Again bored, I left, and walked out of the room. Just in time to see Jill come through the room I going to go through.

"JILL!" I yelled, and hugged her tightly. She hugged me back, but pushed me away after a second. Bleh.

"Why did you run off from Wesker and-" I cut off her question.

"Wesker tried to kill me! He's a fat ass traitor!" I yelled, and shook her shoulders. A frown stretched across her face. She looked irritated.

"No… he isn't." She mumbled, and placed her hands on her hips. I glared at her.

"Yah, he is. I told Chris too and-" Jill cut me off by her shaking MY shoulders.

"Chris? Where is he? Where'd he go?" She asked, and looked at me desperate. I smirked.

"You like Chris don't you?" I asked and smirked at her. She blushed such a dark red you'd think every blood vein in her face had popped.

"N-no!" She stuttered, and let go. I smirked, and then the torture began… for Jill and Chris I mean… MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

"Well, Chris has been acting very weird every time I mention you…" I said getting into a thinking pose. He he… Chris is gonna kill me… oh boy!

"Really?" Jill asked very excited and curious. I nodded, and smiled excited myself too now.

"Yeah, he said he wanted to ask you something… in case we all didn't make it out alive, but he didn't tell me. He started to blush, and changed the subject." I said trying to stay oh so very serious. Jill's eyes could not get any wider, and neither could her smile.

"Really? Oh my God!" She shrieked, and held her hands to her mouth in glee. I smirked evilly. Now to get Chris…

"Okay, well. Let's split up. Ya know?" I asked, and was immediately responded with a face on Jill that read, 'Uh huh.'

"Plleeeeeaaaaaaaseeee? I WANNA SPLIT UP! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE? WAAAHHHHH!" I cried out in frustration. Jill clamped a hand over my mouth, and shushed me. I glared at her for a minute. Jill was listening after any sounds of movement through the door that led to the hallway.

"No. Wesker he-" I cut her off.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Wesker tried to kill me! NONONONNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed, and ran out the door, with Jill following close behind. I ran up the stairs, (which I was faster at) and through the crocked path that lead to the arch way that over looked the dining hall below, and ran as fast as I could through the double doors on the other side. When I closed the doors Jill had just entered the arch way.

"Bwahaha!" I yelled, and ran down the five small steps in the main hall, and up the ones on the opposite side, and ran through the door with the dimmed redish yellowish hallway.

I walked over to the door where Richard I knew would be dead. I looked inside and saw that Rebecca was hovering over his dead form. I sighed, and kneeled down next to her.

"Hey, you okay?" I asked and put my hand on her trembling shoulder. She yanked her shoulder out from under it, and glared up at me.

"SHUT UP! You were the one who wasn't fast enough to give me the damn serum! I hate you! And now Richard is dead!" She yelled. My defense grew, and my self esteem lowered. Of course I was to never let _her_ talk to _me_ like that…

"Well one, I'm sorry if I wasn't quick enough, but someone shot me, and I was laying on the floor in a concussion, so sorry if I screwed that up, two, Richard was gonna die anyway, and three… toots, shit happens." I said and shrugged. I wasn't really expecting Rebecca to lunge at me, and try to strangle me, but when she did, I let out an 'AHHH!' and fell to the floor with her trying to strangle me.

"I HATE YOU!" She screeched, tears running down her cheeks madly, and her hands desperately trying to get to my throat. Hey, I was trying to get her _away_ from me alright?

"When you say hate, it usually means love!" I yelled quickly, and pushed her off me as hard as I could. I then remembered something… I was a peer councilor! DUUR! I know, peer councilors don't act like how I do but hey, I can express my self in so many ways!

"I hate you!" She screamed, and tried lunging for me again.

"And how do you feel about that?" I asked trying to be a peer. Her eyes grew wide with hatred, and sadness.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" She yelled, and pulled out her black 9mm. Gun…

"KYAAAAHH!" I yelled, remembering how much it hurt to be shot, and ducked behind one of the white pillars. Rebecca had truly gone insane.

"….. Claire….. Where are you? Come here…. I want to… talk to you…." The light voice of Rebecca said sully. My heart raced.

__

Oh great job Claire, you turned Rebecca into a nut…

"Rebecca listen, you need to calm down, and put away your gun!" I ordered. I heard her gun click back. I slowly pulled out mine. It had grown cold from the lack of use, and was heavy with all the ammo I had put in it.

The white pillar was small, and even the room was, so thank God Rebecca was taking small steps towards me, and not running like a freaking' maniac.

I clicked my gun back also ready for what ever was to happen. That's when I felt so horrible for what I had said to her… why had I said it? To be funny? To be mean? Or just out of impatience? Yeah, it was to be funny. Damn me and my need to laugh at everything on earth…

"Rebecca? I'm sorry." I said, and stepped out from behind the pillar with my hands in the air, and the gun in my right. She stopped and looked at me. Finally for the first time I saw the child Rebecca really was; in her eyes.

"Claire? …. I'm so sorry…" She fell to the floor and started to sob.

This time, I was there to comfort her, and let her cry on my shoulder. This time, it wasn't funny, and I wouldn't make it funny. So I just sat there hugging Rebecca.

But I already had an evil scheme up my sleeve… it was going to include Jill and Chris… and oh boy I have so much in store for them… my evil way of setting them up…

MUAHAHAHAHAHA!

****

A/N: Well there was some seriousness in there! I hope you guys didn't mind. He he. Uhm what I have in store for Jill and Chris is so perfect! Bwahahaha! And again, I apologize for not updating earlier. But you know. I was so busy::cries: lol! Anywho, I hope you liked it, and if you want more, press the shiny little review button! YEA BOI! I'm outtie! Peace!

-Claire


	10. Saving Chris's Ass

****

Holey crap! I am so happy! I've gotten so many reviews! Yay! I heart you all::hugs you all: Okay, uhm, a fellow reviewer told me that Billy dies in Resident Evil one remake. So, as you may know, I am very sad to hear that. : ( proving my point. Anywho, but since this is fiction, and all that, I'm gonna let Billy live. Because I something in store for Billy! So yah. Just so you know. Anyway, enjoy the tenth chapter, and yah.

__

Chapter: 10 Fooling Chris, while saving his ass

Rebecca looked pretty gloomy so I told her that I'd leave her alone for a while. And she agreed. She wanted to think things out, and all that crap that really doesn't matter to me. Sure it was sad Richard died, but crying over him isn't gonna bring him back. I thought of crying for a second, but sucked it up. I always covered up my emotions… even if they are sad ones.

So I walked down the hallway, toward the snake's room, and entered the brown glazed door. There was a body laying right by my feet, and wooden yellow stairs that seemed to lead up into hell through a old wooden door, and down the next hallway, another door. Shit! This whole place is covered with doors! I wouldn't be surprised if I grew a door on my ass!

My eyes widened when I realized just who the body belonged to.

"CHRIS!" I yelled, and kneeled down to him. His body was limp, and he had a pretty nasty bite mark on his right arm… His face was calm, maybe because he was unconscious, but every now and then he'd frown, or groan.

"uhhhh…" Came a dull voice down the hallway, followed by a fast scraping of foot steps. My heart stopped as I realized that I hadn't noticed the zombie down the hallway hidden in the shadows. I pulled Chris up on to my body, which was stupid because now I fell on my ass, and Chris's body fell on top of me. His back fell on to my chest, and that hurt like crap.

"Urgh… Chris you heavy son of a…" I stopped myself. The zombie was running! SHIT! That scared the freaking shit out of me! (Not literally!) I tried to get out from under Chris, and drag him to the door, but by the time the zombie reached us, my feet were still under him.

"Get away stinky!" I warned, as it bent down, and grabbed Chris's left leg. Chris regained consciousness, and cursed loud and clear. He booted the zombie in the face, causing it's head to snap off, and roll down the hall. Chris rolled off my feet weakly, and his eyes were half open. Tears started to swell up in my eyes for the first time.

"Chris! Don't die on me!" I yelled, and grabbed his right arm, swinging it over my shoulders, and walked him to the door. I opened it, and we walked through.

Rebecca was gone.

"THAT BITCH! I AM GONNA FRY HER SORRY DAMN ASS! FUC-" I cut myself off, and looked at Chris's face. He was barely conscious, and was sweating pretty bad.

I walked him down, and out the white pillar room, and into the dim light hallway. We had quite a ways to go…

"Claire…?" Chris's hot breath was felt on my neck. I glanced over at him, and for a minute, I saw Rick. I blinked twice, and looked again. No. It was Chris… Chris's eyes were glazed, and he was looking at me confused.

"Chris, you're poisoned… I need you to hang in there while I get you to that serum room. Got it Mr. I saw no snake and decided to go in anyway thinking what the hell, and got bit due to my stupidity?" I asked, and we finally went through the door. Chris groaned in pain again.

"Yeah… thanks." He said quietly, and frowned. I smirked.

We went across the catwalk in the main hall, where the marble floor was, and through the double doors.

"Stupid Rebecca. She's all, 'Oh I'll just leave Claire to do all the work, just to get back at her, HA!'" I mimicked Rebecca, and Chris grumbled something.

"Hey, you saved my ass, now I'm just returning the favor." I said, and we pulled through the door at the end of the catwalks above the dining room.

"Claire… I can't…" Chris began, and I cut him off.

"Chris, shut up, and suck it up. I have something important to tell you from Jill." I said smirking, knowing suddenly that we would make it. We went down the stairs with great difficulty, because Chris would always almost fall over, and I had to catch him. And through the door into the safe room. I placed Chris on the bed, and ran to the shelf. There were two serum bottles left.

I grabbed them both, and gave the first one to Chris. He blacked out. I then gave him the second bottle, and waited.

I got very impatient, and decided to start looking inside the pink chest.

"Ohhh! HAHAHA! Looks like this is my lucky day!" I said, and took out a grenade launcher. It had six gray explosives, and rocked major ass.

"Ugh. Where am I?" Chris asked sitting up. I smirked, and said to Chris over my shoulder, while turning around dramatically.

"Say hello to my little friend!" I said, and showed him the grenade launcher. Chris laughed, and stood. I walked over to him happy.

"How you feelin'?" I asked, and looked at his calm expression.

"Better… thanks Claire." He said, and placed a friendly hand on my shoulder.

"You're welcome, and now that I found you, I have something to tell you." I said, and sat him down. He waited patiently.

"You know Jill?" I asked and looked at him smiling.

"Yeah…" He said and put on a straight face. Ahh… so they really DO like each other.. This should be interesting…

"She told me she wanted to ask you something incase we didn't make it out alive…" I said trying to keep a straight face.

"W-what?" He stuttered. I smiled, and stretched out my legs.

"When I asked her what, She started to blush, and changed the subject. Though she was always excited when I mentioned your name." I said, and looked over at the blushing Chris. He had wide eyes, and looked very uncomfortable.

"Don't you like her?" I asked him.

Chris ran a hand through his spiky hair.

"Listen, I hardly know you… I just don't… yeah I do." Chris said, and looked directly at me. I nodded, stood, and smiled.

"Jill said she loved you." I said, and walked to the door leaving a blushing Chris on the bed.

"See ya!" I yelled, and left. OOOHHHH! This was just too good! I heard Chris yell for me to wait up, but I couldn't do that, I had to tell Jill! Bwahahaha!

I ran up the stairs, and out the door which led back out to the catwalk above the dining room.

"Oh, we meet again eh Claire?" Asked a voice from behind me. I turned around and saw… not Chris… no this wasn't Chris. It was Wesker.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed, and ran out the double doors, with Wesker close on my tail. Ran down all the stairs in the main hall going to the first floor, and into the blue double doors which were on my left side. Wesker fired his gun at me twice, but missed.

"HAHA! YOU SUCK!" I yelled, and was immediately shot in the hallways where the dogs had crashed through the window.

"Dammit! You suck monkey butt!" I yelled, and held my arm. I kept running, until Wesker tackled me to the floor right in front of the wooden door that led into the light green hallway.

Wesker pinned me down, sitting on me, arms above my head, and a serious look on his face. I felt I like I had just shit myself. Which thank God I hadn't.

"Claire, you put up quite a fight don't you? I though I left you for dead…" Wesker said coolly. I sighed.

"You forgot one thing Wesker." I said, and smirked at him.

"Oh? And what's that?" He asked, and brought his face closer to mine. His shades blocked any view of his eyes at all.

"I'm THE Claire! Oh and yah with a little help from Chris." I said and smiled. Wesker laughed, and sighed.

"Hm. Yes, Chris always thought he could save people… Too bad he won't be able to save you a second time." Wesker said, and got off me. I got up also.

"Tell me Claire, why are you really here?" He asked. My mind turned into super gear, and woila!

"I know where the virus is! Ha ha!" I yelled, and was immediately shot in the leg.

"So do I." Wesker said, as I fell to the floor in pain. Pain full… owie.

'Okay plan B.' I thought.

"I know all the pass words." I said through clenched teeth. Wesker looked at me for a minute.

"Do you now?" He asked, and kneeled down next to me. I nodded.

"Yup. And, I know where all the crests are." I said smiling. Of course on the inside I was screaming bloody murder because of the pain.

"Well then, I may need the assistance of you anyway. Give me all that you have found, and you weapons." He said his hand reaching out. I nodded.

I pulled out me Grenade launcher. A satisfied expression crossed Wesker's face.

"EAT THIS PRINCESS!" I yelled, and shot at Wesker, whom only had a second to react. He had turned around, and let his back take the shot. I limped through he wooden door, and down the hallway. Wesker's furious cries echoed in my mind.

I ran all the way to the and of the hallway, and into the black double doors.

"Batsard won't find me here! Bwahaha!" I yelled, and opened the first door in the dark, dark hallway that led to those birdies who would chop you up if you didn't press the right picture. But I went into the room the was pitch dark, with a light switch I had to push. I didn't push it. Instead, I hid under the desk.

"Good night!" I said to myself, and fell unconscious with the grenade launcher in my arms.

****

A/N: Okay, I didn't like this chapter so much because of One, how short it was, Two, lack of humor, and Three; it just didn't turn out right. But I promise you, that it will get better, I just had to write something about a killer snake and telling Chris a complete lie about Jill… he he. Okay, since I finished this, I will be getting right back on track with it all. So please don't hate me, or stop reading if you didn't like this… : )

-Claire


	11. Caught

**A/N: Okay guys, I swear I would have updated last weekend if just I didn't erase the whole damned thing! But here's the next chapter, which I hope you guys will enjoy! Oh, and thank you guys so very much for reviewing, it really gives me inspiration to write more! So thank you! And on with the story!**

_**Chapter: 11 Caught**_

When I woke up, I decided to emplace the last stupid crest into the damned door. It turns out that I had the last crest… wait didn't I already say that? Well who gives a shit if I did? Anywho, so I made my way cautiously down the dark hallway where that one red metallic door would be I was also scared of Wesker popping out scaring a year off my life, but you get the point.

I walked slowly to the metallic door, opened it, and silently closed it. I walked the curving white hallway, and stopped at the metallic plate inside the wall, and the metallic door. Ah ha! I was the one with the last crest! I put it in and the door clicked.

I walked inside and was almost depressed. Even if I knew what was gonna happen. It looked like I had just entered someone's shed.

"Well. This is depressing…" I said silently out loud, and was about to walk over to a small portable staircase that would let me get the crank on the shelf when I heard a couple of voices on the other side of the door that I had just entered.

"Wesker are you sure Claire is a traitor?" Came Jill's voice.

"Of course I am sure. She shot me with her grenade launcher!" He yelled, and soon Chris's voice joined in.

"Well… okay, let's just go, and get the hell out of here." Chris had said. I looked around, and spotted some flour bags. Okay maybe not flour bags but they were bags filled with something. I jumped behind them, and waited for them to enter.

The room had gardening tools strewn about, small portable staircase, a built in shelf on the wall, with that crank, and a two double doors right beside me. There wasn't much in here, unless they found the crank, which they did.

"Okay, that's all, let's move out people." Wesker said, and they walked right to the double doors. Wesker reached out to the door handle, and stopped suddenly.

"Hm." He said aloud, and Jill looked at him curious.

"What's the matter?" She asked, and Wesker turned around to look at her.

"I think were being watched." He said casually. I almost laughed. I'm not the friggin' predator here! I watched on as Wesker listened to the slightest of noise. I breathed through my mouth, and leaned against the wall.

"When you meet that Claire, I want you to pretend you don't know she's the traitor, and play along, when you catch up to me with her. Kill her." Wesker told them.

"Why don't we just kill her when we meet her?" Jill asked.

_Gee thanks Jill…_

"Because… she knows all the passwords. She'll be of great use." He said, and looked at the frowning Chris.

"What's the matter Redfield, you don't like the plan?" He asked in a way that clearly stated, 'I really don't care if you don't like the plan, you are going to carry out with it so suck it up and get moving.' kind of a thing ya know?

"It's just… when I was poisoned by that snake, she could have let me died… but she saved my life… Why would she have saved me when she's a traitor like you said?" Chris asked. I almost jumped out to hug him.

_Thank you! The only person here who doesn't vote against me JEEZ!_

"Jill, you go ahead with this," Wesker said, and gave Jill the crank "I will catch up to you later." He said, and Jill stood still rooted to the spot.

"What… are you going to do to him?" She asked and frowned.

"Just a little man to man talk, no need to worry, you will join him soon enough." Wesker gave a very convincing smile, and Jill bought it. She left…

Holey crap, I couldn't believe Jill bought that! She didn't even notice when he said, 'you will join him soon enough' like he was going to kill Chris, and then Jill! My Gawd! She completely dunce today!

"The walls have ears Wesker." I said, and walked out from behind the bags. Chris looked surprised, and Wesker looked well… Weskerish.

"I am sure." He said, and pulled out his gun on us. Chris's eyes widened.

"Wesker! You're the traitor!" I yelled out dramatically. Chris rolled his eyes at me. Then sighed.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you." He said, and smiled at me sadly. I shrugged, and smiled at him happy, then glared at Wesker.

"You, move aside." Wesker told me. I looked at Chris, and then at him.

"Why? You don't need to hit him!" I yelled, and glared at Wesker even more.

"You're right, I don't. I don't need him at all. I'll kill him. Since you Claire, are the only use to me." Wesker pointed the gun at Chris.

"Actually, I lied. I don't know the codes; I just said that to keep myself alive." I said and looked around thinking 'Oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit--" Wesker grew furious.

"I am wasting my time here!" Here yelled, and shot Chris in the shoulder, he then shot me in the leg.

"OW! That hurt!" I yelled. He walked behind us, and knocked Chris out unconscious.

"You really don't like Chris that much do you?" I asked, as he picked up Chris, and handed him to me.

"Walk." He ordered. I rolled my eyes at Wesker's stupidity.

"You shot my leg, and dumped Chris's unconscious form on me. How the hell am I supposed to walk?" I asked. I got no reply. I looked back just in time to see the butt of Wesker's gun come rushing at me.

Then Black. Everything went black.

_Claire? Claire? Where are you?_

_**Shut up Catrina I'm right here… come on hurry!**_

_Claire! I don't know where else to hide, so let me hide here with you._

_**Never, you take up to much space!**_

_Rude! Move over you fat pig!_

_**Oh fine. But don't make nay noise I don't wanna be 'it'**_

_You're the one with the flapping mouth dumbass!_

_**Hey! Who taught you that language! You little brat!**_

_Claire, you're an idiot. Now shut up porky._

_**Hey! Stop calling me a pig porker! I'm not fat or look like pig to that matter!**_

_Okay sorry. Hey Claire. Do you think they'll find us?_

_**If you keep flappin' that mouth of yours yes!**_

"Catrina!" I yelled out and sat up on the rough bed I was placed on.

"Hey. You've been out for a while. Wesker that son of a bitch knocked us out, and dumped us in here." Chris said from the gray asphalt floor. The walls, floor, and ceiling were gray and made out of cement or asphalt, I forget.

"Aw poop. This is going to be a long a very boring stay." I mumbled as I realized we were in a jail cell. The dream I had was about the time where I played hide and seek with my younger sister and a couple of my other friends…

"Hey you okay?" I asked Chris, noticing he was clutching his shoulder where he had been shot.

"Yeah… I'll live." He said, and smiled; I got out of the bed, and limped over to him.

"You lay down. You need it more than I do." I said, and helped him up. He groaned, and cursed something. I led him over to the bed.

"Hey, come on." I said, and placed him down on the bed. He smiled at me.

"Thanks Claire…" He said, and his eyes started to droop, "whose Catrina?" He added curious.

"My sister…" I replied smiling at him. He looked at me and smiled.

"You miss her huh?" He asked. I nodded.

"Just like how you miss Claire." I replied, as he fell into a sleep with a smile on his face being reminded of his sister.

Yeah. I really missed her. Even her smart ass remarks. But where is Rick?

"Where are you Rick?" I whispered out loud. Suddenly there was a shout from down the hall.

"Dammit! Do you always act like that!" It was Jill's voice!

"No. Only around you because you make me mad." Came an amused voice. Rick…

"RICK!" I screamed, waking Chris, and sending my voice in an echo down the hall.

"Claire?" He asked, and soon enough his face appeared in the small window with three bars in front of it.

"Yay! You found me! Chris is in here too, and he's in a pretty bad shape, so find the self destruct button, and get us out of here!" I yelled, and smiled at him. He nodded.

"Good to see you Claire. Don't worry, I'll be back for you guys." He said, and pulled Jil by the arm down the hall.

"GRR!" Jill growled irritably at Rick. Rick just laughed, and they were gone.

"Ah. I can rest in peace now…. never mind." I mumbled realizing that when they do find the switch. Were gonna have to deal with…

_The Tyrant…_

**A/n: Okay guys there you have it. If you feel that I am rushing things, you damn right. But only because I can't spend all this time on one game, when I need to get into the next! I need to get my rear in gear and… (starts crying) my brother broke up with his girlfriend, so I'm a little depressed…(cause the girlfriend was my best friend too) Okay, uhm. I hope you liked it at least a little bit. And please PLEASE review!**

_**Claire**_


	12. We'll see each other againI hope

**A/N: Okay guys I'm really sorry I haven't posted for so long, but I got my wisdom teeth removed! All four, and it hurt (when I woke up) like hell! Something happened to my right cheek, 'cause it swelled up so big my family and people who came over for thank giving started calling me a chipmunk: ( So anyway, I'm back to normal now, so here's the next chapter, and enjoy. Or please try to. : P**

**_Chapter: 12 _We'll see each other again… I hope.**

"Please Chris?" I asked, and tugged his arm, he grunted, and turned away facing the wall. He was still laying in the bed, and all I wanted him to do was sing along with me. I was bored shit less, and all he could care about was sleeping! Jerk!

"If Billy was here he'd do it." I grumbled, and walked over to the sink. I looked at myself in the mirror, and saw dirt smudges all over myself. I turned the faucet on, and started to wash my face. When I removed my hands from my face and looked at myself Chris was right behind me.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" I screamed, and fell over. He looked at me dead serious.

"Billy Coen?" He asked me in a growled voice. I nodded, and then realized what he was probably thinking. Oh…

"Well okay so maybe he wouldn't sing along to the killing Barney theme song, but you never know…" I looked at him and smiled. He grabbed my cold shoulders (hey I was wearing a black tank top, wouldn't you be freezing your ass off too?) and pulled me up to my feet. Right then I realized I probably needed new clothes. My tank top was FILTHY!

"How do you know him?" Chris yelled and glared at me. I slapped him and he let go.

"Chris! You've known me for…." I started to think.

"Five hours…" He whispered shocked that I actually hit him.

"Chris! I've known you for five hours, and all of a sudden you go all mean on me! I know him yes, and I know that he didn't do those murders!" I yelled. Chris still seemed to be in a trance.

"CHRIS!" I yelled, he finally snapped out of it.

He was about to say something, but never got to. The siren went off. We had to leave.

"Come on!" Chris yelled, and got me by the hand. We ran out of the cell and down the blue hallway. Chris then didn't know where to go. Of course he didn't. In the game you had to go back to get him…

"Follow me!" I yelled over the siren and led the way out the far door, and bumped into Rick. I hugged him tightly.

"Rick!" I yelled in delight. He hugged me, but only shortly.

"Come on! We have to leave **now**!" He yelled, and we all ran for that stupid electronic elevator. Barry and Rebecca were with us.

"Hey! Barry! You didn't die!" I yelled. Rick smacked me over the head. I grumbled as I remade my ponytail because the moron behind me smacked the back of my head ruining it.

We were in that one cemented looking like it was going to fall apart any minute hallway, when we heard that Tyrant's frustrated cry.

"AHHHHHH!" I yelled, and started to run off. Rick held me back by my pony tail. Everyone looked at each other and paused.

"YES? WELL? YES?" I asked them all.

"Chris, Barry, and I will fight the Tyrant. Rebecca, Jill, you and Claire go. Got it?" He asked. Jill put her hands on her hips.

"I still don't see why we are listening to a guy who isn't even in the police force like us…" She mumbled. Rick smirked.

"Because I came up the idea first. Now go." He ordered. I laughed.

"He has a point Jill. Just like in the Titanic. Women and Children have to go to safety. I don't get that. It's like they're saying forget the men, get the women to safety! Oh and the children!" I droned on. Jill cut me off.

"Okay, let's go." She said. I hugged Rick real hard.

"You die, and I'll kill you." I said to him smiling.

"But I'll already be dead." He said confused. Jill, Rebecca and I now stood in the elevator. I pressed he button.

"Exactly." I said while all the guys stared at me confused. When Jill, Rebecca and I reached the top she turned to me with a fire cracker in her hand.

"You know that made no sense at all what so ever. Right?" Jill smirked at me.

"Yah I know, I just wanted to give them something to think about." I said casually, and we jogged out to the middle of the helicopter pad. There were large gray walls around us covered in ivy, and dirt. A control room for radio signals and all that techno junk. It was a pretty open space, and it was actually morning. There were stacked boxes in every corner, and pipes running along the wall.

Jill set down the fire cracker, which she lit, and it flew up into the air, with a bright colorful flash. I stood next to her.

"Woah dude…" I said and stared at the sky dazed. Suddenly we heard a helicopter engine, and saw in the clear blue sky, that Brad had appeared! SAVED! Right? Nope. WRONG! To me, when I say that, believing I would be saved, and suddenly the word WRONG flashed before my eyes, I get pretty pissed. But when I saw what caused it, I almost PISSED MYSELF.

There was a loud cracking noise, followed by a ka-boom kind of a thing, and then small and big rebels went flying everywhere. Jill covered me, using her body as a shield, while Rebecca merely stared.

"Aw! Thanks Jilly! You rock! Unlike some people…" I said glaring at Rebecca, and hugged Jill. She and Rebecca were looking at the Tyrant with a lot of shock in their expressions, so she didn't really notice my sarcastic ness. Bleh.

The Tyrant had the figure, and muscles, like a 6'5 man, and was completely bald. Not John Cleese bald, Vin Diesel bald. His eyes were milky white, but did seem kind of yellow in this light. He was naked, but he had no… well… he was erm. He had no gender. There.

His skin color was gray, the kind of gray that means you're getting frost bite, and your blood is turning solid, but he also had huge blue and red veins popping out of areas of his body, and a what seemed like his heart was pounding on his chest too. But sticking out. I mean like, I could actually see the heart pounding. And I'm standing right here too. GROSS! His right arm was a little longer than the left, seeing as how it was a giant claw… claws… with red ripples in it. It had three huge main blades that seemed like they could cut anything it touched.

I looked around for any type of a weapon, seeing as how Wesker that bastard, that dead bastard, that I thought, or should be thinking is dead bastard, took my weapons from me!

Suddenly the Tyrant sprinted at me. It was sprinting at _me_ not Jill, and the wall, not the hamster in the corner, me! Why the hell was that? Cause it wanted to ruin my life! Or it wanted to see me scream like a little girl, and run around in circles all day.

I lunged out of the way, and felt as if I were going in slow motion. I felt like I just couldn't go fast enough… but I've seen people run like hell is freezing over when they are frightened, so I thought I might have been going in super speed, and my eyes were too slow to keep up with that speed. I ran in a crocked line, and often tripped.

"JILLLLLLLL! HEEEEELLPPPPPPP!" I screamed, and saw that she was in fact aiming her gun at it. She shot it… again… and again. She suddenly stopped, gave her gun to Rebecca who was looking mortified, and pulled out her shot gun.

Now why the hell didn't she think of that before? I ran again, it almost hit me with its overly huge claw as an arm, and grunted.

"WWWAAAAAHHHHH!" I yelled, as Jill and Rebecca shot at the genderless baboon, with their weapons. It stopped, and blood started to fall from its body.

"Phew…" I mumbled. It looked up at me, and started to chase me again.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! HEEEEELP!" I screamed more frantic than ever. Why was this always happening to me? What the hell did I ever do wrong? Why-…. Oh. It suddenly hit me. It was chasing me, because if I died, I wouldn't be able to go home. Someone knew… someone in Umbrella knew that Rick and I were from another… erm. Time (I guess)!

"Gotta stay alive!" I yelled, and started to run faster, while Rebecca and Jill shot at it repeatedly. I stopped again. I picked up a broken pipe, and threw it at him. It hit him in the head, and made a 'Boink' noise. I would have laughed, if this wasn't such a serious situation.

"JILL USE THIS!" Came a small shout from Brad who had dropped down a rocket launcher for Jill to kill it with. Jill ran over to the approaching weapon coming down in a parachute, and waited. The Tyrant shook its head, and screamed out of irritation. Rebecca kept shooting at it.

"Good bye SUCKA!" I yelled as Jill caught it, took aim, and launched that pretty big square weapon of hers. The Tyrant went flying in pieces, dead. I yelled out in victory, as Jill looked at me smiling. Exhaustion filled her eyes, and body posture. I smiled back.

The helicopter started to land causing a lot of windiness, and more coldness. I looked over to the elevator, where Chris and Rick approached us. I frowned when I saw Barry wasn't with them.

"Barry?" I asked. Rick looked at Chris. He looked as if he had just come back from a funeral. He shook his head at me. I looked back at that cold elevator.

Barry…

"GET ON!" Yelled Brad and we all climbed aboard the big dark green helicopter. We all sat on the benches against the walls, with small cabinets, and stared out the closing back. The whole mansion started to shake, and suddenly, everything went KABOOM!

Everything in the plane shook, and we all tried to desperately hang on to something. I almost went flying, but Rick caught me, and held me close to him. I closed my eyes and prayed we wouldn't crash.

"We're outta here!" Brad yelled, and we all cheered, as we flew off safely.

"Well that's kind of funny, considering you never entered the place, BRAD." I said firmly. Brad said nothing back to me, he just frowned.

"God I'm tired…" Rebecca said, and her eyes started to close. Rick got up, and got me up too. I was sitting comfortably next to him, and now he yanks me up? What the hell?

"Ermm…." I began. He smiled at Rebecca.

"You go ahead and rest there, we'll sit over there." Rick walked over to a one man chair.

"Gee thanks, I guess I'll just stand huh? EVEN THOUGH, I ran for like EVER trying to get the hell away from a big fat guy named Tyrant." I mumbled to myself. Rick took my arm, and let me sit on his thighs.

"YAY! I feel like a kiddie again!" I hugged him, and then glared at him.

"Wait… where the hell were you when I was running from that thing!" I yelled, and his smile faded into a small cough.

"We really did try to stop him, but he kind of crashed through the ceiling, and we had nothing to come up through that way." Rick said and put on a desperate smile.

"Okay." I said, and rested my head on his shoulder. I was happy to have someone here from my family… someone I knew. I smiled.

I looked around the small room. Rebecca was fast asleep, and Jill had her head leaning against Chris's shoulder, who looked tired, happy, and sad. It was strange that someone could feel all those emotions at once huh? The same emotions I felt.

I didn't know I had fallen asleep, but I woke up when the helicopter broke air. Rick's head slumped to his chest. He was fast asleep too. The loud hum of the motor should have kept us awake, but I guess it didn't. Everyone else was asleep except Brad. I walked up behind him.

"When do we reach Raccoon city?" I asked. He glanced at me over his shoulder; his brown short hair was dull, but a little shiny in the moon light.

"Were flying right over it." He said hotly. My eyes widened. This was our stop!

"RICK GET UP!" I screamed, and grabbed Rick's arm. He woke up, and so did the others. They looked at me pissed, and yawned tiredly.

"What's the matter?" Rick asked rubbing his eyes.

"We're flying over Raccoon city…" I said looking at him dead serious. He frowned, and then his eyes widened. I nodded, and looked around for parachutes…

"OH. Hey guys, we gotta go. Give us two parachutes, and we have to jump." Rick said. I saw some parachutes in the dark corner of the helicopter, and picked two of them up. I walked over to Rick and gave him one. He nodded, and took it.

"Wait, why? What the hell's going on?" Asked Chris and stood looking confused and agitated. I sighed, and put a hand on his shoulder while Rick got out two 9 mm. Hand guns and three packs of ammunition for us each. He then stood next to me, and held out my parachute toward me. I removed my hand from Chris's shoulder.

"We have something to do. Plus, we'll see each other again… it may be in a long time, but we will see each other again. I promise." I smiled at them all confidently, and with help from Rick, finally got on my parachute.

"Why don't we just land the chopper for you?" Chris asked, wanting to stall.

"We don't want to slow you down." Rick said, and looked over at Brad.

"Open the back doors!" He yelled loudly, and Brad nodded. I smiled at Chris reassuringly, and hugged him.

"Bye ol' buddy ol' pal!" I said, while patting his back. He smiled.

"Bye Jilly, I shall see you very soon!" I smiled at her evilly. She laughed… nervously. I laughed at that, and pulled her into a hug. I then said bye to Rebecca, (apologizing yet again for almost being turning Rebecca into a nutcase) and hugged her goodbye also.

"Bye Traitor- I mean erm, Brad! Cough chicken heart Vickers cough!" I yelled, Brad glared at me furious. I smiled, and watched as Rick shook their hands bye, and thanked them for everything. Jill smirked at him.

"Well goodbye Mr. Macho." She said, and stuck out her hand to Rick. Rick laughed, and shook it. Jill smiled, and pulled him into a hug.

"I'm gonna miss your sarcastic comments." She said and pulled away.

"Yeah. I thought you would." Rick smirked, and walked over to me.

"Hey! Look, a chipmunk!" Rick yelled over the engine. I looked over to where he was pointing, which was at a nearby sky.

"WHERE?" I yelled all my fear, and nervousness of falling from thousands of feet in the air down toward a city infested with zombies. Rick hurled us both out, and hung on to me, fearing that I would be too afraid to pull the little rope to set out the parachute.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH! IIIIIIIII"MMMMMMMMMMMMMM GGGGGGGGGGGGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA KKKKKKKKKKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLLLL YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" I screamed while the air lifted my cheeks making me feel like a flying chipmunk. I closed my mouth, and it stopped. Rick pulled my rope, and then his own.

We were slowly and carefully descending towards Raccoon City… Where the Second Game of survival would begin…

And wait… was I drifting away from Rick?

**A/N: YOU MUST READ THIS! Okay guys, there you have it. A long chapter just for you! Erm, okay, my time line may be off a little, but that's because it's a little hard seeing as how in Resident Evil 4 (the new game wit Leon) is approximately 6 years later from what is going to happen. So just play along kay? LOL! Thank you for reading, and please… REVIEW!**


	13. AW NUTS! Hey! It's Leon!

**A/N: Tee hee… Okay, the reason I haven't updated for so long was because that I had gotten only three reviews. Of course Claire who had told me she was waiting for chapter: 13, convinced me that you guys still probably read it but don't review. BUT PLEASE REVIEW! I need inspiration! And happiness to continue! PLEAAASSEEE! Ahem, okay, now that I got that out of my system… Enjoy chapter 13.**

**_Chapter: 13_ AW NUTS! Hey! It's Leon!**

I watched helplessly as Rick was floating further away. My throat clogged up and my eyes started to water.

"RICK!" I yelled and looked at him sadly. He looked down where he was headed. Raccoon city looked like itself, except no one was on the streets. Rick was headed towards the roof of a Longs Drugs. Wait… they had Longs there? Oh well.

Meanwhile, I was headed towards the borders of Raccoon city. Rick pulled out a handgun, and looked over at me.

"CATCH!" He yelled, and threw the handgun at me. I caught it and felt pretty happy that I did. He then threw three ammunition packs at me, and I caught two of them. I accidentally dropped the third one when it smacked me in the face.

"Ouch!" I cried. Rick laughed, and then turned serious.

"MEET ME AT THE POLICE STATION!" He yelled and waved at me. I waved back sadly. That was when we disappeared out of each other's sight. I started to shake violently in the cold wind, and finally thanked the Lord when I saw the ground close enough for me to jump. But of course, I drifted downward slowly, and then fell.

"OOOOOhhh… that hurt. Oh well, gotta concentrate…" I mumbled, and stood up wearily. I looked around and saw just above me, in a dull light, "Raccoon City 1 Mile Ahead" I gulped. Literally…

"I looked around and felt watched. I checked my gun and thanked Rick silently for loading my gun before throwing it. So now I have… sixty bullets! Yes! A loud grumbling sound was heard just behind me. I screamed, and ran off towards Raccoon City, being chased by the grumbling sound. I looked back, and stopped. The car behind me, which turned out to be a car grumbling under asphalt, screeched to a halt.

I looked around embarrassed. DAMMIT! I thought irritably. I just made myself look like a fool. Right in front of Leon S. Kennedy…

**Now to Rick… yes I shall write about Rick so you readers have more of a clue what's going on with the story and Rick.**

Rick sighed, and looked into the darkness where his sister had disappeared. It frustrated him that he lost his grip, and let go of her. He didn't want to be separated from her, but he had a feeling it was going to happen a lot. She loved to wander off too…

He sighed again, and looked downward. He grumbled irritated. He was going to land on the edge… When he reached the roof, he immediately fell, but grasped the edge just in time. He grumbled as he lifted himself up. He then looked around while removing his parachuting equipment.

The city lights were on, there were numerous fires around, and cars were smashed. He looked at the ground to see if he could jump. He decided against it if he wanted to break his legs. He then made his way towards the door leading inside of Longs.

He opened the door, and was immediately knocked down to the ground as zombies poured out of the door. He cursed, and pulled out his handgun.

"Shit!" He hissed as one of them were now pinning him down. He kneed it in the gut, got up, and ran for the edge of the roof. He then started to fire at them. He hit them all in the head, like a marksman, but they got closer. One actually _ran_ towards him, and both of them got pushed over the side of the roof.

"URK!" Rick groaned as he hit the pavement. He rolled away from the zombie, and aimed at it, shot and sighed with relief.

"Shit!" He yelled as a motorcycle nearly drove him down, he rolled out of the way in time, and panted heavily, and looked up slowly at the woman on the bike.

She wore tight pink shorts, a cut off denim that revealed her thin stomach, and long black fingerless gloves. She also wore knee high brown boots. She took of her black helmet which matched her black motorcycle.

"Oh my God! I am so sorry! Are you okay?" She asked him concerned. Rick stood up, and leaned on his right foot heavily.

"Claire? Claire Redfield?" He asked, and put away his gun. She saw it, and backed away scared.

Rick sighed, and gritted his teeth. Why was it that his sister never had to put up with the tougher situations! He limped towards an ammunition box he had dropped, and put it away in his blue jeans.

"W-who are you? Why do you have a gun?" Claire asked him scared, and backed away again.

Rick looked at her, and put his hands up to show he didn't mean any harm.

"My name is Rick. I came here with my sister, whose name is also Claire," He explained. He didn't want her to think that he thought that she was his sister like some crazy loony.

"The reason I'm carrying this gun is because that Raccoon city is infested with zo- I mean … Cannibals…" He said slowly. He looked at her, and hoped that she would believe him.

"What? What're you talking about? Listen, my brother is a cop here and I suggest you-" Claire started, but Rick cut her off getting mad.

"Fine. You don't believe me; guess you're going to have to find out by yourself." He said, and started to limp down the street. He sighed heavily, turned around, and limped back to her. She hadn't moved at all.

"Okay, I know your brother. Chris. We are friends… he's not here. He's headed towards--… Uhm… somewhere." He said and looked at her serious. She walked up to him hesitant.

"I guess I could trust you… Okay… Let's go into Wendy's and sit down. You had a pretty bad fall. Why did you fall?" She asked while they made their into the small restaurant. He looked around for the sick zombie.

"One of the attacked me on the roof…" He said slowly and suddenly he could hear the nasty noises of flesh being torn from the bone, and munching sounds. Claire didn't hear it.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" She stared to walk around the counter of the restaurant. Which was in an L shape. Small bloody red chairs were built into the white tables, and the lamps over them shone brightly. The tiled white and black floors were clean…

"Claire…" Rick said slowly seeing through the windows and onto the black streets the figures of the zombies from the roof headed toward their little 'rest stop'.

"Oh my…!" Claire gasped. Rick could only guess that she had seen the man on the ground tearing up one of the waitresses who worked there, to pieces…

The chewing stopped as it heard Claire behind it.

**Few minutes earlier with Claire and Leon… (Claire the main character I mean)**

I had undone my parachute thingy, so I didn't look like a complete retard, but still. How the hell could I out run a car? But anyway, Leon, the perfect cop he was, got out of his Jeep, and stood looking at me. He wore his blue R.P.D. uniform, and his blue eyes studied me slowly. He fingered his gun.

"Wait a minute Leon… I'm only fifteen! No need to shoot me! PLEASE DON'T KILL MEE!"

I feel onto my knees and started to beg him. I started to fake cry just to get him to stop fingering

his gun. I then realized it was because I held a gun.

"Oh never mind." I said, and stood. I put my gun away.

"Who are you? And what are you doing out here in the dark?" He asked, and approached me slowly. I looked at him, then around where we stood. Good no sign of the Cannibals.

"Well, my name is Claire, and I am here to find my brother Rick." I explained slowly. It wasn't all a lie. I really did want to find him…

"How'd you know my name?" He asked coolly. I sighed and walked closer to him.

"Because I guessed." I said and walked to the passenger's side of the car. I got in and buckled up. He got in also.

"That's a pretty lucky guess." He said not convinced at all.

"Yeah well, that's how I work." I said and smiled at him. He started the car and we were off to Raccoon City. I stared out the car side window, and watched the landscape fade into trees, and then houses.

"I'm a policeman, so I'll take you to the station to find help find your parents." He said suddenly. I looked at him and watched his eyes o the road.

"No need. They aren't here." I said, and watched the road also.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked looking at me confused. The headlights shone on something on the road covered in crows.

"The hell is that on the road!" I yelled, and pointed at the scene before us. Leon stopped the car quickly, and took a deep breath.

"Claire… You are one crazy kid." He said, and got out. I laughed, and got out also. We had just reached the city, and hell already started. Don't I ever get a break?

"Stay in the car." He ordered his gun drawn, and ready for action. He closed his car side door, and slowly approached what I knew was a corpse covered in crows pecking at it merciless. When Leon was just in front of the car, I smirked. I had a cruel and evil idea…

HONK!

The car's horn had sounded loud and clear. Leon had jumped twenty seven feet into the air in a gasp, and landed on his knees. I howled with laughter, **that** was priceless! I got out of the car, and watched the crows fly away shakily. I looked down at Leon who was clutching his chest, and heaving for breath. He got up and glared at me.

"The hell was that for?" He yelled at me furious. I tried to contain my laughter.

"I was leaning against the steering wheel with great excitement, and nervousness, and accidentally leant on the horn." I said innocently.

"Yeah, whatever. You almost gave me a heart attack…" he growled, and picked up his gun which he had dropped in his state of shock. He looked over at what he going to examine before I made my presence behind him on the steering wheel known.

"What the hell?" He asked no one in particular, as he kneeled down next to the pretty ripped apart and pecked at corpse.

"I dare you to touch it." I said from behind him. He threw me a death glare over his left shoulder.

"Fine." I said, and looked around for the parade of zombies to appear. I saw them come out from the shadows just then. I pocked Leon on the shoulder, and backed up closer to him.

"Leon… uh… look…" I said slowly, and kept pocking him.

"Hey, I'm trying to examine something… you mind?" He asked. I realized that when I honked the horn I might've done something to his hearing…

"What the hell is there to examine? It's a dead body, ripped apart by zombies, and the crows just happen to swoon by and want to peck holes in it to make it look more gross than it already is!" I yelled in one breath as I saw a zombie without a jaw.

"You know what?-" Leon asked as he stood up next t me. I grabbed his face, and pulled it over toward the closest approaching zombie.

"Jesus… they're everywhere…" He mumbled, and lifted his gun up high. I removed my hands from his face, and looked around too.

"Freeze!… I said Freeze! Don't come any closer!" Leon ordered, and was immediately grabbed by the ankle. It was the dead pecked corpse… it had come back to life for one last peck. I mean uh, bite. Or what ever.

"Shoot them! Leon they aren't people, they're zombies! THE UNDEAD!" I yelled.

"Follow me!" Leon grabbed my hand, and we raced between them all. Deeper into Raccoon City.

"Leon! They're following us!" I yelled, as he yanked me along. Five zombies had us cornered.

"Shit Leon. Great job. Five minutes into knowing you and I'm already going to die. Gee. Thanks…" I growled and backed up against the wall. Leon snapped one the creatures necks, and kicked off the others' head. He did all these cool karate moves.

'Woah. I can't wait to see how he kicks butt in RE four…' I thought and looked around the trashy alley we had entered. Torn posters on the red brick walls seemed just plane white… We were pretty much in a dead end kind of an alley, and there was a brown metallic door next to us.

"Hey Leon look, a metallic like door. Let's go through it." I said, and was about to open it when it swung open from the other side.

**A/N: Yea BOI! I got chapter 13done! I hope you guys liked it, and I had a lot of fun typing it! I am pleased to say that I defeated Resident Evil 4! But I still haven't beaten Resident Evil2... So that sucks. I have to beat it very soon… or I can' update! Waahh! Please review!**

**YOU MUST READ THIS!**

**1.) Do you readers want me to write parts of Rick's adventures too, or no? **

**2.) Do you want there to be Leon and Ada romance, or Leon and Claire Redfield romance, or neither?**

**VOTE NOW! OR I SHALL DECIDE BY MYSELF! BWAHAHA!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	14. Just call me Claire Bear

**A/N: WHOO HOOO! Wowza! Christmas was so fun! I hope you all had a great Christmas this year! And… New Years is comin' up! YEA BOI! I am so happy! Okie, thank you all for reviewing! I heart you all for doing so!**

**THE MOMENT YOU HAVE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR:::**

**IF THERE SHOULD BE ANY CLAIRE AND LEON ROMANCE: The answer to this question…the majority won… so the answer is…. YES THERE WILL BE CLAIRE REDFIELD AND LEON ROMANCE! (don't worry, for those who didn't want it, there won't be loooooonnngggg writings about it. It won't ruin the story, I promise!)**

**IF WE SHOULD HEAR MORE ABOUT RICK'S ADVENTURE TOO?**

**The majority won again! So yes! YES THERE SHALL BE HEARD MORE ABOUT RICK'S PARTS TOO! **

**REVIEWERS: Rick, Adriana, and Matt: Hehe, thank you guys for giving me so much encouragement! And you're all brothers and sister? That's so cool! And don't you guys worry, I shall keep writing! Thank you for reading and reviewing! (Rick: Cool that your name is Rick and my brother's character's name is too! He he)**

**Okay, now try to enjoy chapter… 14!**

**_Chapter: 14 : _Just call me Claire Bear!**

When the door flew right open, I jumped back a few paces, and into Leon, who had just finished off the last poor sucker. Leon looked down at me surprised, and looked up at what had caused me to bump into him.

A woman about nineteen, with brown hair pulled back into a pony tail, had a surprised look on her face, and Rick was right behind her. I saw a pretty tall, and greasy looking zombie coming right behind them toward us all. The sudden invasion of the light made my pupils go small.

"Get down!" Leon ordered, so all three of us ducked, and Leon fired a single shot which hit the zombie perfectly between the eyes. The woman, whom I knew to be Claire, stood up slowly, and looked back at the twitching corpse.

"We've got ourselves a twitcha!" I yelled and pointed at the twitching corpse. Rick rolled his eyes at me, and grabbed my hand. He shut the door quickly when he heard the sounds of crashing glass.

"Come on, head toward the police station, it'll be a lot safer." Leon said, and held his hand out for Claire to help her up.

Claire nodded slowly without saying anything, and got up.

"_RUN FOREST RUN!"_ I yelled, as I watched the zombies behind us fade into the dark alleys. We were all running around buildings avoiding fires, and all that crap, when Leon got this bright idea to get into a crashed cop car, and pray to God that it still worked.

"Yeah, okay it works now go!" I yelled, and Leon backed out quickly making the car swerve, and screech.

"Buckle up." He stated, and sped down the wide road heck-a fast. Rick and I had ran into the back seat of the car, while Claire took the passenger's side. My eyes widened as I realized what was about to happen. Leon and Claire started to talk to each other while Rick ripped his kinda dirty white T-shirt sleeves off too dab his cuts. We were all dirty, but that was only because of how long we had been stuck in the same clothes surviving the same horrors. Then suddenly it hit me…

"When was the last time I used the bathroom?" I asked out loud a little louder then intended. The whole car was quiet. The street lights flashed to and from our windows quickly.

"Why, do you need to go?" Leon asked uncomfortably. I rolled my eyes, and looked out the dirty window. I was seated behind Claire.

"No… which is really weird… I haven't gone for three days… I think." I said, and started to think hard.

Suddenly a hand wrapped itself around my ankle, and tried to yank me under my seat. I screamed, and pulled my feet up and away from the car floor. The seats were all black and leathery, and the carpet floor revealed splotches of red… Claire and Leon stared back at me.

"ZOMBIE!" I yelled, and hugged Rick's arm tightly. He pulled out his gun, and looked underneath the seats. (Or at least tried to, the was only a foot space between him and the driver's seat. Plus he was six foot three…)

"I don't see anything…-- SHIT!" He yelled at something behind my head. I yelled out in surprise as two pairs of hands grabbed my shoulders from the trunk of the car. Weird car…

"ARGH!" I yelled, and jerked myself away, and the zombie flew forward into the middle section seat between Rick and myself.

"Claire move your hand!" Rick yelled, and I noticed I was pushing the zombie's head into the floor. I laughed nervously.

"Why?" Came Claire's curious voice.

"Not you, me!" I yelled, and threw myself against the door of the car, while Rick took aim.

Right when he was about to pull the trigger, the zombie flew up in a flash starling me and Rick, and went for Leon. Rick's bright blue eyes were wide in surprise by the zombie's sudden change of meal.

"LEON!" Claire yelled, and Rick and I both tried to pull the zombie away from him. The car started to spin out of control, and crashed into various objects, mail box, bike, an old granny…

CRASH!

The car hit a light pole and the zombie flew forward crashing through the windshield and into the light pole where its head cracked open.

"Ooooww…." I moaned, and rubbed my head. We all sat up, and looked around to see if we were safe, and all that.

"Crap! That maniac behind us is gonna hit us!" Leon yelled, and stared into the rear view mirror his face twisted in panic, and frantic anger.

"Everyone out!" Rick yelled, and we all fumbled over out seat belts. Claire and I flew out of the car, and into the air, as a giant explosion erupted from the truck hitting the police car. Orange fire blocked our entire path of getting to Leon or Rick. The only way to go was behind us.

"RICK! LEON! YOU GUYS OKAY?" I yelled above the fires. I heard some groans, and then a sigh.

"Yeah, we're okay…" Leon said, and paused. I guess he had quite a fall… Rick took over.

"Meet us at the police station, and be careful!" He yelled.

"Got it!" Claire yelled back, and we both turned around to face what ever the hell we had to face. The first thing we saw was four zombies headed our way, and a lot trash blocking a lot of ways. The tall buildings were all brick, and had papers on them… I had no clue what they said, and didn't care. The was a mail box on our right, and two light poles up ahead on the side walk. But I guess we weren't taking the side walk. There were massive puddles of fire everywhere; giving any description to the place we were at, anonyms. But the alley to the left was our only choice.

"Let's run around them, there's no use of wasting our bullets now." Claire said, and looked down at me. She smiled at me warmly. I smiled back. I just couldn't believe my favorite Resident Evil character was standing right here!

"Okay…" I said drowsily, and she took my hand.

We ran around them all, and into that dark blue looking alley. It ended with a navy blue car blocking a path, so the only path was into a shop. And judging by the look on Claire's face, I guess she was praying the door would be open.

"Made it!" She breathed as she slammed the door shut behind us.

"Don't come any closer!" A fat guy wearing a wife beater ordered. His greasy black hair and body posture clearly showed that he had, had a tough night. His left arm was chewed up pretty bad, but wrapped poorly in white cloth. But then again, why would I care? He was aiming a friggin' bow gun at us!

"Don't shoot! We're human!" Claire yelled, and raised her hands in attempt to show 'no harm'.

"Oh! Sorry about that babes…" He said, and put down the bow gun. He made his way around the long black counter.

"EWW! PERVERT! Claire, let's go! This guys' disgusting! Hit him!" I yelled, and pointed at the man who was now locking the door. Bad sign…

"Sorry, I meant no offense by that." He said, but the grin on his face told me otherwise.

"Yeah right! Claire please can we go this guys' a creep!" I said hotly, and glared at him. There was a wooden door at the far end corner of the shop, and another counter on the wall to our left, where I spotted some hand gun ammunition. The walls were covered in pictures, and newspaper cut outs. It was a kind of dark room seeing as how the single bulb shining on the ceiling was dirty and running out of juice.

"Listen, here--" He started, but Claire cut him off.

"Do you know what's happened here?" She asked irritably, her blue eyes flashed with annoyance.

"Not all babe, I--" I cut him off.

"Will you stop with the babe crap! You aren't exactly what Claire and I are looking for, so back off!" I yelled, and waited for his reply.

"The town was infested with zombies when I woke up this morning." He said pissed.

"You mean you slept through all this! Jesus! Okay, you know what? I hope you die!" I yelled, and crossed my arms across my chest. He glared at me.

"Look here sweet cheeks, I--" I cut him off again.

"SWEET CHEEKS! Didn't I just tell you we weren't interested? My God!" I yelled, and rolled my entire head to look at a specific news paper article about some dumb guy who ran down the streets naked. Wait a minute… that's… HIM? Oh crud… this looks bad.

"Doesn't mean she isn't!" He said, and wrapped his arm around Claire's waist. She socked him, and we both ran to the door in the corner.

"I hope you get eaten alive by zombies you sick freak!" Claire yelled, and glared at his disgusting face. He started to say something when a bunch of zombies crashed right through the conveniently huge window by the door we entered from. They all attacked him, and forced him on the ground for an easier kill.

"Speak of the devil…" I said, and ran to get the ammunition. When I got it, we left through the door, and shut it behind us.

**Rick and Leon…**

Rick and Leon stared through the burning flames before them and at the backs of the leaving girls. Rick thought that constantly being separated from Claire wasn't a stinkin' coincidence…

"So… the two girls names are Claire?" Leon asked trying to make conversation with the man he stood beside. Rick glanced down at him his dark brown spikey hair glistening in the light.

"Yeah, guess so." He said, and got lost in his own train of thoughts yet again.

"You don't talk much do you?" Leon asked him at last. Rick's train of thought was yet again interrupted. He sighed, and glanced down at Leon who was only three inches shorter than he was.

"Why does it matter?" He asked meaner then intended. He looked ahead at the main street. They were in a black alley, and trash was strewn about carelessly. The main street had more light, and hopefully gave them a clue of where to go.

"Sorry, I've had a bad week…" Rick said and ran his hand through his hair in a fashion that either told he was stressed, or nervous. Leon stopped suddenly, he looked alert. Rick looked around and tried to listen closely. He couldn't see or hear anything, so what was Leon seeing? And why couldn't he hear it? He stood once again trying desperately to listen to what ever was making Leon stare at the brick wall like that.

"Leon what the hell are you looking at?" Rick snapped annoyed. He fingered his gun and finally he spotted it. It was red and pink… and was moving. It had huge canine teeth, with a tongue which took the length and shape like a whip… It had huge claws on either arm, and smaller ones on it's toes. There were scar marks where it's eyes were supposed to be.

"Is that it's brain!" Rick asked disgusted and pointed toward the creature on the far window on the other building in front of them, on the other side of the street.

"What the hell is that?" Leon asked finally noticing he wasn't delusional. He pulled out his gun and aimed at it.

"Man I thought I was starting to see things…" Leon said chuckling, and shooting at it. Rick shot at it also.

'_huh. And this is just the beginning…'_ Rick thought irritably. The thing, now realizing where they stood, charged, and leaped at them. Rick and Leon jumped into either side of the building avoiding the claws carefully.

"Hey! Don't waste your bullets, let's out run it!" Leon yelled over at Rick who fired one last shot into it's disturbing brain. It fell over and died. A red puddle formed around its body. Rick stepped over it, and limped over to Leon.

"Okay let's go…" Rick said out of breath. Eon looked at him confused.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked, and put his hand on Rick's shoulder. Rick looked at him.

"Yeah. Just fell down a building, almost got ran over a motorcycle, and nearly got blown up in chunks. I guess I'm just exhausted with all the luck I'm getting." Rick said and smiled at him. Leon chuckled.

"Christ. You've had one hell of a day." Leon commented. Rick nodded, and stepped out on the main street. They looked around, and spotted a huge fire to their left, and the police station to their right. They walked in a small curve around a big building toward it. They looked up at it. It's huge black gates looked very promising.

"Well, I hope the girls made it…" Leon said and walked through. Rick followed, and looked around. There was a large path that was one their left, and two zombies stood on the moist ground. They walked to the big blue doors of the giant dark blue building, and entered.

"Hmm…" Rick breathed and looked around the great halls. There was a huge dirty white statue in the middle of the halls, it was of a lady in what looked like Roman clothing. There was a huge mat on the floor with the S.T.A.R.S. logo on it. There was a door to their right, and double doors on the far left side of the wall. Then a pretty messed up looking door on the same side but on the far side of the room. They walked down the four steps and walked around the statue, up a ramp like path. There was a C shaped desk counter, and a computer. Rick looked for the type writer but there wasn't one.

'_What the hell is going on?'_ Rick thought furiously.

Leon picked up some ammo and gave it to Rick. Rick shook his head.

"No. I'm good on ammo… you take it." Leon shook his head, and took it. They looked around.

"I don't think the girls are here yet…" Leon said. Rick sighed, and sat on the long desk.

"I don't think they are either, but let's search the place any way, and wait for them in the S.T.A.R.S. office." Rick said, and looked at him. Was he too obvious?

"Okay, you check the double doors, and I'll check the door by the main doors." Leon said, and jogged off. Rick got up and pretended to looked surprised when the door didn't budge.

"They're electronically locked…" Leon breathed. Rick nodded. And walked toward the last door.

"This one isn't…" Rick said, and opened it slightly. Leon looked at him suspicious.

"Alright let's go." Leon stated, and walked through. Rick followed. He wasn't going to enjoy this… He needed to find an herb Now. He looked down at his arm an inch away from the elbow. He sighed. Just before he'd fallen off the building, the zombie had scratched him…

"Maybe scratched don't count…" He mumbled, and looked down at his wound again, it was still bleeding… it was a miracle none of them had seen it. Yet.

"What was that?" Leon asked Rick. He'd heard Rick's mutter.

"Nothin'…just thinking…" he said, and they both heard the groan.

**Claire and Claire (One hour later)**

"HOLEY SHIT! We made it! YAAAY!" I cheered, and looked over at Claire who was smiling a little. We were standing just out side the police stations double doors and let me tell ya, I was HAPPY! We entered quickly, cause we didn't kill the two zombies on the patch of grass over there.

The main hall had a lady looking half drunk and wearing some stupid clothing that wasn't even a part of our MODERN clothing.

"Hey, wait a minute… my name ad your name is Claire right?" I asked and looked at Claire. She was scanning the room.

"Yeah…" She said looking at the statue. Yeah it scared me too.

"I should come up with a nick name for me… So you can be Claire and I can be something else." I said logically.

"Okay but it has to e something you'll actually respond to." Claire said and looked down at me. I looked around and thought for a minute. Hmmm… My eyes went wide, and my insides were tight with excitement.

"Just call me Claire Bear!" I yelled, and smiled widely. Claire laughed, and nodded.

"Okay… If you want… Claire Bear you are!" She laughed again. We both grinned and moved on.

**A/N: Well, there you have it folks! I know Rick's chapter wasn't as funny, but he'll perk up when he's not infected and all that jazz. I gotta go! I have guests! Bye! Oh and, Please review! Happy New Years!**

**-Claire **


	15. Regrouped and Ready for Action!

**A/N: He he… Wow! You guys reviewed so quickly! Thank you! I am so happy you guys are still reading this! And…. I am starting to make a comic out of my story, and I'll eventually (I'll tell you when) post it up on Deviant Art. : ) But until then, I shall keep writing, and try to work on the homework I shall have, and the soon to be posted comic. AND, don't be expecting it anytime soon. I'm too busy trying to get a firm grip on my mathematic skills! RAWR! **

**Reviewers: (Rick, Claire, Matt, and Adriana (I have a friend whose name is Adriana : )…) You all went over to Claire's house to read my story! Wowww! I feel so loved! I thank you all for reading, and reviewing! I am so happy you like my story! And you guys are welcome for the Leon and Claire Romance:P Thank you again! )**

**Thank you everyone else who reviewed! I love you all for reading and caring to review:P Now…. Please enjoy…Chapter 15!**

**_Chapter: 15_ Regrouped and Ready for Action!**

Claire and I had tried just about every stinkin' way to reach the S.T.A.R.S room; until we finally noticed the two double set doors we hadn't entered yet, and decided why not?

"Claire, see if you can--" I cut Claire off, and looked at her smirking.

"It's Claire Bear." I stated, and put my hands on my hips. Claire smiled at me and sighed deeply. We were in a room that held a big fat chest on the left side of the room next to the doors, and the right wall had two booths that looked kind of like the movie theatre booths. There was a glass table in the middle of the room with a healthy plant in the center of it. The room was yellow, and the floor green, but the frame work was painted a dull pink.

"Fine_, CLAIRE BEAR,"_ Claire emphasized, and smiled broadly, "Could you check that chest and see if you can find anything useful inside?" She finished, and started to pick a lock on a small desk. There was a wooden wall in front of the door, with papers pinned on it carelessly.

"I'm on it…" I said, and opened the heavy metallic lid. It made a groaning noise, but stopped when it was fully open. I searched through the box, at first I found nothing at all for any use, but then I found two clips of ammunition, and an acid round for a grenade launcher.

"Hey…. I found AMMO, and an acid… AMMO!" I yelled, and smacked down the lid of the chest. I walked over to Claire who had received a clip of ammo for picking the lock on the desk. The was a window behind the wooden wall, and a door right next to it. Claire looked at me and smiled.

"Cool, okay, let's try to reach that damned office again…" Claire stated annoyed, and started to walk towards the door, I stopped her.

"Wait. Here, you can have this clip of AMMO! And this round of grenade AMMO!" I called, and handed it over to her, she took it and put it in her pockets. She smiled again.

"Thank you, Claire Bear." She laughed. I smiled up at her.

"I can't believe I actually met the coolest person in the whole world…" I said out loud. She stared down at me and a wide grin spread across her face.

"I said that out loud didn't I?" I asked and felt myself blush. She nodded, and grinned. She then pulled me into a hug.

"Yey! I feel so loved!" I exclaimed and hugged her back. We then decided to resume our mission. We stood right outside the door, when a huge pink monster crawled right across the dark window.

"HOLEY SUGER HONEY ICE TEA! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" I cried out, and nearly fell on my ass. ( Take the first letters of 'sugar' 'honey' 'ice' 'tea' and what do you get?)

Claire turned around fast, and looked at the window. She then looked down at me confused.

"What? I don't see anything. It's too dark." She said, and helped me up. I sighed. Why was it always me who saw those things and not the heroes?

"Oh well, you'll see soon…" I mumbled and opened the door for us both. It was an L shaped hallway, with chest colored floor, except the black was dark green, and the walls were light green, and had flecks of dirt on blood on them. There were three electronic windows along on wall that were broken from the outside in. The frames were dark green too. There were broken shards of glass on the floor, and puddles of blood. I led her around the corner of the hallway, and pointed upward.

"What the hell is that?" I asked almost demandingly. There was a headless corpse lying just by my feet with a huge red puddle of blood. The body didn't stink and still wasn't decaying… he must have died just recently.

Claire had looked up and spotted the huge monster upside down on the ceiling. Its long tongue was flicking harshly like whip. It seemed to suddenly know we were there, and did this sweet move where he let go of the ceiling, and actually landed on its feet. Like a kitty!

"AWWW! He's just like a kiiiiitttyyy!" I said, and awed. It let out a high pitched screech, and lunged out at us with its freakishly large claws.

"Scratch that. EWW! RUNNN!" I yelled, and spotted some AMMO on the floor.

"Hey Claire look, AMMO!" I said exaggerating the ammo part. I loved to do that.

"Not now Claire!" Claire yelled, and shot at the thing while dodging it. It was mainly after the bigger meal, and tried to kill her. I felt bad that she was the victim, and I would help in a second, but I couldn't help myself…

"It's CLAIRE BEAR!" I hissed, and pulled out my gun. I repeatedly fired my AMMO into it, while standing still. It eventually got all confused with who it was gonna kill, and died. Wah.

"Claire Bear, you okay?" Claire asked concerned. I nodded, and smiled up at her.

"Yep yep." I stated. I gave her the herb I found laying next to a bunch of stacked boxes at the far end of the hallway. I watched Claire walk over to the silver metallic door.

"It's locked." I stated, and watched her try to open it. She looked at me surprised.

"How'd you know that?" She asked, and walked up next to me.

"Psychic powers…" I said spookily. When I saw Claire was more amused than scared, I thought, 'ah screw it. I'll save all that crap for Sherry… he he.'

"Naw, I'm just kidding amigo, I guessed." I said. I smiled, 'Heh heh, I used Louis's line… and he doesn't know… MUAHAHA!' Claire stared at me confused and slightly scared.

"Uhm. You okay? What's with that face?" She asked, and put her hands on her hips.

"I was just thinking about what to do to Rick when I meet him once more." I said quickly. Maaaaannnn, I think fast! I smiled at her reassuringly.

"Okay… let's move on." She said tired, and walked by me.

"Okay!" I agreed suddenly high on adrenaline. I thought for a minute as Claire opened the door. An evil plan was hatching… similar to the one with Jill and Chris…

"Oh this is gonna be GOOD!" I exclaimed out loud. Claire turned around to look at me. She sighed irritated, and put her hands on her hips.

"What now?" She asked impatient. I then realized I was pissing off my favorite Resident Evil character! I have to worship her! I smiled an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, nothing," I apologized "I guess I'm just a little excited." I smiled. I was still making out the plan in my skull. She smiled, and gave me a guilty look.

"Let's go. We'll find a way out soon enough. With Leon and Rick." She said. I nodded, and followed her.

"Leon will know what to do. I mean he is a policeman." She said, and smiled at me over her shoulder. I felt real happy she was trying to make me feel better, and tried to keep my face straight as bright ideas unfolded.

All the dark windows were broken, and barricaded from the inside to keep something out. There was blood on some of the wood boards. The hall way was a squared U shape. And green also.

She stopped in front of a wooden door that looked sort of like an old classroom with the two windows on either sides of the twin doors, and the shades drawn down blocking any knowledge on what was inside.

"What does your brother do?" Claire asked.

" I dunno. He hasn't told me. I think he's in the policemen business too…" I said thinking. Why hadn't Rick said anything about his job to me? Wait a minute. I know the answer to that! CUZ I NEVER ASKED! I laughed at myself mentally, and smiled at Claire, who entered the classroom- look- alike- classroom first.

**Rick and Leon**

"WHAT HELL!" Leon yelled so loud Africa could have heard it. Rick watched as his friend tried to battle off the zombie that had landed a sneak attack upon the first person to enter the S.T.A.R.S. Office. Rick leaned against the gray wall. Everything in this sloppy V shaped hallway was gray… it almost made it look dusty, and like there hadn't been any sign of life in forever. A pair of handcuffs were dangling from a bar above a nearby bench. He wondered what the hell that was for.

"Urk!" Leon shoved it off him, and dodged out of the way as it ran right back at him. This was no ordinary zombie. It was super fast.

"Shoot it in the head." Rick said in a lazy voice. Leon stared at him in a manner that told you he was surprised by his friend not helping him.

"Oh right." Rick pulled out his new shot gun he had found behind a portrait of some fat lady. He aimed, and shot it at the side, not wanting to hurt Leon. The zombie died, and landed on the cold floor in a thud. Leon wiped the blood off his shirt, and pants.

"Gee Thanks. Why the hell didn't you help me earlier?" Leon barked. Rick started to explain.

**Five Minutes Ago**

Rick shot a hole through two of the zombie's chests. They didn't die, and kept coming at him. He couldn't use the shot gun for a close encounter like this… He grabbed the zombie's hand, and kicked it in the face using its own hand as support. The zombie fell on its ass. He then broke the other's neck.

Leon had just finished off two also, and saw it all.

"Huh. Nice." He stated, and walked by him.

"Can't you do that too?" Rick couldn't help but asking. He played resident evil four, and he'd seen Leon doing something just like that… or was it different?

"Sure I can. Let me handle the next one and show you, kay?" Leon asked perky. Rick sighed, and smiled. Well if he wants too…

**Right Now**

"You dunce! I was joking! Of course I can't do that! I can do a round house kick, but not THAT!" Leon said, and glared at him. He couldn't help but think it was kind of funny.

"Hm. Could've told me that." Rick said, and walked by him smiling widely. Leon watched him enter the office. It then hit him.

"Wait a minute, you knew I was kidding!" Leon accused, and stormed in after Rick who was now laughing at poor Leon.

After a few minutes of talking, and making up, they were waiting patiently for the two girls to arrive. The checked out the messy office, where papers were scattered everywhere, and picture frames were knocked over. There were four desks in all. All for the S.T.A.R.S. members… They all had their desks on the right side far from the door. All their desks which were shared by two people, matched their personalities. Rick scanned through the music Chris had on his desk to find if any of it was any good. There was a huge poster of the S.T.A.R.S. symbol at the front of the room.

A wooden shelf next to the way front desk, which Rick assumed belonged to Wesker, was a bunch of trophies on display. And at the way back of the yellow room, a big control station it looked like was set up. A small red light glowing and a microphone sticking up. A fax machine was right by the door. Leon was searching through Rebecca's medical stuff.

Suddenly the door swung open breaking the silence and the two girls piled into the room in a big hurry. Their eyes were wide, and they looked very frantic. Something had happened… Was it that they had met Sherry? And they were afraid for her safety? Or was it something else more terrifying?

"There's… two… of them!" Claire Redfield yelled, and shut the door.

Two of them? Two of what? The truth hit Rick hard… did they mean…

Rick didn't want o believe it. Maybe that's not what they meant… but he still couldn't stop himself from thinking…

Two of Mr. X…?

**A/N: Short, I know. But I thought I should update for you guys early seeing as how you are so cool to review to me! I luv you all! PLEASE REVIEW! Please don't be offended if I didn't respond to your review! I will if you'd all like me to respond! As a matter of fact! I'm gonna respond to all of your reviews from now on! Sooo. Please REVIEW! Thank you for reading!**

_**Claire**_


	16. Chris's Diary

**A/N: YYAAAYY! I've hit 100 reviews! YEA BOI! I am so happy you guys read my story, and cared to review! I luv you all! And as I promised, I shall thank you all in this chapter, so reviewers, here we go:** **TO THOSE WHO SIGNED IN, I WILL SEND YOU A MESSAGE THING… OKAY? OKAY. NOW FRO YOU ANONAMYS REVIEWERS:**

**Claire, Rick, Matt, and Adriana: LOL! You guys always make me laugh. Thank you for reading, and taking your time to actually review! I feel so loved! Lol! Kewl, you two are a couple! That's so cool: P I got so happy and a lot of inspiration struck me when you guys reviewed me! I mean you walked all the way over to Claire's house to read my story! Wow! I feel so happy right now! Well, thank you so much again, and I hope you guys will like this chapter!**

**The Real Under: Someone is pretending to be you? Woah, how irritating. Well, I am going to say thank you anyway, and I am really happy that you reviewed my story! Thank you!**

**-M: He he, thank you. I feel so loved! Well, here you go, the next chappie! LOL! I hope you like it! Thank you for reviewing!**

**Okay you guys, are you ready for chaptah 16! I hope you will like it! And enjoy!**

_**Chapter: 16 Chris's Diary… **_

Claire and I breathed heavily after what we had just been through… I seriously thought I crapped myself. Thank God I haven't. Which is still so weird… I haven't gone to the bathroom for how long? And I don't crap my pants when bad situations occur! Okay, moving on to more intelligent things…

"What happened? Two of what?" Leon asked quickly, and helped Claire up, and held her arms in a concerned manner.

'_Thanks Leon…'_ I thought sarcastically, and got up.

"Two… of… MISTAH X!" I yelled dramatically. Rick stared at me, and Leon looked at me confused. Well then again Leon didn't see him before and Rick had. I took a deep breath, and glanced at Claire who smiled at Leon for his concern. What EVAH!

"Mr. X is a monster we shall be encountering often. And… I have to tell you my new name!" I cheered excitedly. Leon looked at Rick confused. Rick looked irritated at the fact that there was two.

"Hey…" I said trying to get their attention.

"Hey…!" I tried again. They were talking amongst themselves.

"HEY!" I yelled, and they all stared at me surprised. I sighed, stood on a chair, and decided to tell them what Claire and I had seen…

**Ten Minutes Ago…**

We were standing outside the S.T.A.R.S door, when we heard a small scream, followed by a 'Nooo!' So we decided to check it out. We rounded a dead end, with a bright wooden door at the end.

Sherry the small girl she was, was cowering over the tall zombie lunging for her. Sherry had brown short hair, to her ears, and big blue eyes. She looked like a girl scout with the clothes she had on. Blue short shorts, a white t-shirt (button up) with … that square thing that replaces the hood. There.

"'Sup Sherry?" I asked, and she ran off petrified of dying. The zombie turned to us its disgusting face mutilating.

"That brat!" I exclaimed, and crossed my arms across my chest. Claire sighed, shot the zombie in the head, and motioned for me to run with her after the little girl.

"She was scared okay?" Claire explained, and smiled at me. I sighed.

"Fine." I stated.

Right when we stepped through the door, the little girl was screaming louder, and ran through another door around the corner. I looked at the creature that had scared the girl shit less.

"Jesus. I didn't know you showed up this early…" I mumbled. It was Mr. X… He wore a big thick, long trench coat. All black, and took his form at his shoulders, and then just fell downward. He was all bald, and had barely any eyebrows. (God people with no eyebrows nor hair creep me out…) His black beady eyes almost paralyzed me with fear. He was expressionless, and looked as if he couldn't make another single expression or he'd crack.

His feet were as big as tree trunks, and his fists were as big as basketballs. He was fat/muscular and taller than Rick. He was about 7'4...

"Shit…" Claire whispered. We both stepped away slowly. We hadn't even taken in our surroundings; we were just stunned of what was standing before us.

"Claire…You--" Claire started but I cut her off.

"It's Claire Bear…"I whispered still in a daze. We were both staring, and backing away slowly. Our eyes wide in horror. Then suddenly we heard loud foot steps coming down the way Sherry had left. The monster looked down the hallway, and turned back to us. Another monster that looked just like the one before us joined it. They both stared at us…

"Daaaaamnnnn…" I muttered. Claire looked at them both and how far away we were from the door knob.

"GRAAAAHHH!" They both yelled in unison, and charged at us. They were incredibly fast for fat blokes as them selves. Claire and I lunged for the door, and charged through. We landed on the floor, got up, and ran to the S.T.A.R.S. office… we had to tell the others what horrors we had seen…

**Right Now**

"Jesus…" Leon said through a breath. Rick stared at me. And Claire nodded, looking at them both.

"Well, now that we got that cleared up, guess what?" I asked. Suddenly a loud growling noise was heard. Everyone stood still. Rick chuckled.

"What are you laughing at?" Leon hissed at Rick, who smiled and pointed at me.

"That was her stomach." He said. I looked at him confused. Claire and Leon eased up.

"Really? Oh wow. Yeah… now that you mention it I'm pretty hungry…" I said and patted my stomach. Claire laughed, and Leon shook his head at me smiling.

"Anywho, my new name is… Claire Bear!" I said excitedly. Claire looked at them excited too. She couldn't wait for their reactions.

"Wha?" Leon asked, and looked at Claire for an answer.

"Well, both of our names are Claire, so she wanted to change her name to Claire Bear." Claire explained. The two men looked at me in unison. I smiled at them widely, and waited for their response.

"You mean we have to call you that all the time?" Leon asked a little nervous.

"Yep." I said. And smiled wider.

"Even in a crisis?" Rick asked.

"Yep." I said again.

"So you're Claire Bear?" Leon asked awkwardly.

"Yep. And I won't respond to anything else." I said, and crossed my arms stubbornly.

"NO WAY!" The two men yelled in unison. My mouth dropped open.

"There's no way I'm calling you that!" Rick said in protest. I crossed my arms across my chest and frowned.

"Well get used to me ignoring you then." I said, and turned my back on him.

"Claire…" He started.

I ignored him.

"Claire…!" He tried again.

Still ignoring him.

"Claire!" He yelled.

Still ignoring.

"CLAIRE!" He yelled loudly.

"Oh, you're talking to me? That's funny. I guess you forgot to say BEAR." I said irritated. Rick glared at me, and ran his hand through his hair in frustration. YES! The running his hand through his hair technique! I am winning!

"Fine. I'll call you that." He said, his voice venomous. Leon sighed, and nodded.

"I guess I will too. If that's the only way to tell you two apart." He said and smiled at Claire. Claire smiled at him back. I walked by Claire to get a closer look at the little control buttons in the back of the S.T.A.R.S. room, but 'accidentally' bumped into Claire making Leon catch her.

"Oh, so sorry dear, me and my fat ass do tend to push people." I said trying to choke down my giggle. Claire and even Leon blushed. Rick had no clue what was going on.

"Okay." Rick said, and skimmed through Chris's diary.

I walked by Claire again, making her trip into Leon again. They glared at me but they didn't move out of their position for a minute. HA! I smirked at them.

I walked up to Rick, and sloooowwwllllyyyy slipped the diary out of his hands. He looked at me confused, as I had the diary in my hands fully now. I smiled.

"Thank you." I thanked him, and looked at Claire.

"It's your brother's diary… I'll read it to you since you and Leon are busy. Okay pumpkin?" I asked and started to read without receiving her response. I could almost feel their embarrassment… ooohhhh this was good…

I started to read the diary, skimming ahead at first. It was all too serious for me, so I decided to change the words around a 'little' bit… It read:

**September 32 1991**

**As I presumed, Irons didn't bother to mail my subscription to MAD magazine. He said it was for amateur kids who had nothing to do with their lives. I told him, "YO MAMA!" but he didn't get it. Dumbass. I guess I'll have to mail it tomorrow.**

**September 33 1991 (there is no rule or law saying I can't continuously write the date on and on…)**

**Today Brad come into the office bragging about catching a run away prisoner on the street, when we asked him how he got out, he said, 'He told me he wanted to say goodbye to his dying brother, but right when we got out of the station he took off.' We all yelled dumbass at him, and pretty much lowered his self esteem for the day.**

**Jill being my partner asked if we should take the graveyard shift. I told her I had to go home and clip my toe nails. But we ended up doing the graveyard shift. How the hell does she know I don't have a long toe nails?**

I looked up at Claire, Leon and Rick. They all looked at me expressionless. I backed away a few feet. Leon and Rick burst out laughing, while Claire frowned at me mad.

"That's not what it says! My brother and I don't even read MAD! Give it to me!" She yelled over the guy's loud and obnoxious laughter. Leon held Claire back while Rick asked me to read more of it. I think they actually believed it said that because I had a straight face on all the time while reading it too.

"Read some more!" The guys cheered. Claire yelled out in protest, and kept yelling things like, 'That's not Chris's Diary!' and 'Chris wouldn't write that!' I read some more, and while I did the office grew quiet while they listened. I think in the end Claire found it just a little bit amusing.

**July 1st 1991**

**I've been reading the papers lately, and they say that reports of missing people have been going up like crazy. I went to work and met Joseph in the hallway. He told me he had a bad dream, about himself dying. I told him to suck it up, take it like a man, and stop being a girl. **

**July 2nd 1991**

**Wesker decided to send out the BRAVO team to the mountains tomorrow. The BRAVO BABIES! That guy is so weird! And why the hell does he wear sunglasses inside the friggin' building? Barry asked him why, and Wekser responded with a, 'Shut up mere mortal.' I asked Jill what the hell that was supposed to mean, but she just quoted Wesker. I guess that's IN.**

**July 3rd 1991**

**The BRAVO team has left, and we're their back- up. Peachy… Joseph said that he had the dream again but more vicious and painful this time. I told him, 'Do I look like a damn psychiatrist to you? SUCK IT UP YOU DAMN BABY!" He was a little mad, but was joking around and laughing in about a millisecond later. Oh gotta go, their chopper crashed! What did I tell you? They couldn't even get to the destination point without hitting a tree and crashing first. They need us for everything…**

I looked up at them. They looked a little too excited, and exhausted from all the laughing. Even Claire had chuckled a few times. I put on an act.

"Hey, the writing changes here…" I said, and looked back down in the diary.

_**Chris you low life, I shall inject you with the T-Virus, and keep you as my trained monkey in a cage. Muahahahahahahaha! By the way, I've been reading your diary since the day you joined the force. HA! Oh yeah, some HERO you are. Dumbass… shouldn't be too hard to kill you off.**_

_**Love always, **_

_**Wesker**_

I looked back up at them. Leon had a strange look on his face.

"Wesker is gay isn't he?" He asked and they all burst out laughing.

"Very funny, you've had your laughs, now give me the diary." Claire said, and pulled away from Leon. She took the diary out of my hands and skimmed it.

"Just as I thought," Claire stated, and looked down at me, "You made it all up." She said, and glared at me. I sighed, and apologized. She then read the last few pages (the same one's I had read) but she read what actually was there.

After that, we all decided to leave. But right before we could, the fax machine faxed us a memo. Rick took it and read out loud. I had no clue what it meant, but it had something to do with the G-Virus.

After the brief pause, we all left the room.

"Okay, we should all stick together." Leon said. Everyone nodded in agreement, and decided to head the way where Claire and I had first encountered the Mr. X-es.

We walked through the door, and into the hallway/ room place. There was a long dark hallway with a red light at the end, but it was a dead end so no one bothered to go through there. There was a small desk along that wall, and a vending machine in front of us. I kicked at the glass, and when it broke, I grabbed all the candies I could get, and showed them into my pockets. I gave the others their portion of the machine's candy. I opened a Crunch bar.

"mmmmm crunchy…. I LOVE CHOCOLAAAAATE!" I yelled, and Claire shushed me. I realized she didn't want the two monsters back here as much as I did. I nodded, and she smiled.

Around the corner was another one of those small desks and a bulletin board with a hell of a lot of papers stuck to it. Claire had picked the two desks, and gotten AMMO in return. We all skimmed the papers, and after finding nothing interesting we decided to head through the door on the left of the small desk.

I continuously ate at my Crunch bar as we entered a small dim blue green-ish room with that long theatre booth thing cut along the right side of the wall but no one was on the other side. Papers were strewn in front of it. There was a counter by the door on the other side of the room; with what I spied would be another… DIARY!

There was a long leather couch along the left side of the wall, with a pink metal chest box by the door we entered from. There was also no sign of the damned type writer…

I first opened the chest with the candy bar half sticking out of my mouth, and decided to rummage through it real quick… I found nothing useful, but planted three candy bars in there for later. It was so weird all of my things were here, when I had put them in a different chest somewhere else! STRRAAANNGGEE! I had twenty three more candy bars on me though.

"Nothing of any use here…" Leon mumbled, and Rick nodded also in agreement for where he was searching. While everyone searched, I had quietly picked up the diary of the secretary and opened it. As I started to read, they all stopped and listened.

I guess they thought I was going to read the diary for real this time huh? Yeah right, that's what THEY think! Ha!

I started to read the thing in a manner that only I would… MUAHAHAHA!

**A/N: awwww…. I don't think this chapter was too good… but I hope you guys still liked it… : ) **

**YOU MUST READ THIS! UNLESS YOU DON'T WANT TO SEE THE COMIC TO MY STORY THEN YOU DON'T HAVE TO READ…**

**_I am making a comic to my story, with special effects by another member of this very site, Dragon Glare (she's a remarkable artist!) I am her sister. : ) yey! But anyway, there is going to be a comic to this story, and some added bonus features you didn't see in here! So if you want to, you can check it out on Deviant Art. Com. BUT I TELL YOU THIS! I am MAKING it. Meaning it's not posted yet. But it will be. Don't expect it anytime soon because I want it to be perfect. I want all my favorite reviewers to like it! And when I do post it, I will give you my pen name on that site. Thank you for your attention! AND… _PLEASE REVIEW!**

**P.S: My changed my pen name on to Claire Bear. He he. I had to.**

**Bye for now, and chapter 17 is currently in process. PLEASE REVIEW! I hope you liked it! **

**-Claire Bear **


	17. Not a Happy Day

**A/N: Hello again my fellow reader/ reviewers! Wow you guys review fast! I thought I would be able to wait a while but since I got a whole bunch of reviews, I felt I had to continue for you. : ) I am so happy to receive all these reviews, and you have no idea how happy I get! (Starts bouncing off walls) Well, thank you again! Now… to the anonymous reviewers! Those who sign in and review I thank over that messaging thing…**

**The Real Under: Yey, thank you! Ooh, good job! Thank you for reviewing!**

**Rick, Claire, Matt, and Adriana: Aww! That's how you two met? How cute! LoL! Man Rick! 15 cents isn't that much! LOL! You guys are so funny… and thank you for making me feel so special! I luv you all! Thank you Matt and Adriana also, for reading! Thank you!**

**Poli: LOL, thank you! Ack! I hate school work! RAWR! Lol. Thank you for reviewing! **

**Well, thank you guys for reviewing, and even reading, you have no idea how happy I get! Thank you again, and I hope you will enjoy the 17th chapter!**

**_Chapter: 18 _Sherry and Irons…**

I read a out loud so they could all hear me.

**May 12th 1991 **

**Damn Brotha, all I did was ask the chief what the hell he was lugging under his arm, and he shot a gun at me till he hit his foot! Damn! If Irons wasn't such a sucky shot, I coulda' died maaann!**

**May 14th 1991**

**Just to get Irons back fro what he did to me earlier, I put a hamster in his salad! Whoo hoo! But he made it a part of his sick animal collection… oh well, maybe I'll just try to piss in his coffee the next time he asks me for his damned coffee… oh, and I don't know why, but I just feel like writing the code to the safe downstairs. 1451. **

I looked up at the amused looks of the others. Claire was smiling wider seeing as it wasn't Chris's diary. I gave it to Rick who briefly reread it. We decided to walk onward, and Leon was first in line. We heard some fire crackling on the other side of the door, and I immediately ducked away.

"What the hell are you doing?" Rick asked, and pulled me off the floor.

"Ever heard of BACK DRAFT!" I exclaimed, and tried to get away again. Rick pulled me over to him again.

"It's too far away to hurt us." Rick said irritably, and pulled me over to the door, and the others who were waiting patiently for our return.

"Ready?" Leon asked me.

"Well, I haven't peed since Tuesday, and I'm-…" I cut myself off at their weird looks they gave me, "Yeah, I'm ready…" I mumbled. They nodded, and Leon opened the door. Heat came from the other side, and crashed into us. I sighed heavily, and looked at the white gray walls. The hallway went in an L shape. There was a door across from us. I looked at Claire, and she looked down at me.

"Let's check out that door, and you two males can check out the rest of the hallway. We'll be back soon enough." I took Claire around the arm, and we both walked to the door. Claire laughed at the guys expressions, and opened the door so we could enter.

**Rick and Leon**

Rick and Leon stared at the door they had been in front of, and looked at each other.

"What did she mean by that?" Leon asked.

"I don't know, just smile, nod your head, and pretend you know what she's babbling about." Rick said, and led the way down the hallway. The rounded the corner, and saw the head of a helicopter that had crashed through the left side of the wall, and was now burning.

"Hey, there's a door just at the end of the hall. We could walk around the wreck." Leon said, and took the lead. Rick nodded, and followed behind Leon. The both walked sideways to avoid the big fires, and because of the lack of space in the corner, Leon opened the door, and Rick tripped due to the door hitting him, and fell forward into the flames…

**Claire and Claire Bear**

Claire and I had gone through the door of death. Yes, death. Cuz there was a licker on the other side. I seriously thought I was gonna die when I pounced me, and we were thrashing around on the floor. Claire luckily shot it after taking good aim. I also got infected…

"Are you okay?" Claire asked, and helped me up.

"Yeah, but I'm hurtin'…" I mumbled, and examined the gash in my arm, and the bit on my shoulder. She hugged me.

"I'm sorry I took so long to shoot it…" Claire said, and looked at me guiltily. I smiled at her.

"No, it's fine, I'll be okey!" I said, and tried to get up. I looked at her, and smiled. I tried to get up again. This time with a lot more strength.

"See? I'm okay!" I said, and looked around the wood like room. There were crates and sheets draped across the walls. There was a navy blue round window just above our heads. Three statues of people on the wall in front of us. The biggest had chains around it, and was in between the two smaller once who had indentions on their chests.

"Hey… those red rubies we got earlier, I think we're supposed to put them in those indentions…" Claire muttered. I saw a huge vase that was blue on the right wall, and looked inside.

"You go ahead and do that…" I mumbled, and pulled out the… AMMO!

"You okay?" Claire asked again, as she received half a blue crest in return of the two red rubies. I looked at her and frowned.

"Yah, you know what? I don't think I'm feeling too good…" I fell over backward, and wasn't shocked or in pain for hitting the hard floor as I fell. I started to black out as Claire yelled something to me, and pulled me up toward her. I closed my eyes and drifted off unconscious.

**Rick and Leon**

Leon yelled out a loud cuss, as Rick yelled out in pain. Rick jumped right through the door, and fell into the dark room. Leon followed quickly, and shut the door from further heat.

"Jesus… I'm alright…" Rick sighed, and took a few breathes, while he looked down at his burnt arms, and his burnt shirt. It was black and parts of it was missing. Leon sighed, and sat down next to him.

"Damn I'm so freaking sorry…" Leon muttered, and ran his hands through his hair, and kept them on the back of his head.

"Hey, I'm fine, just a few burns, it'll heal." Rick said, and stood up. He held his hand down for Leon to take a hold of, and smiled confidently at him.

Leon sighed, but took his hand and smiled at him. While Rick helped him up, they heard a loud yell, and was followed by their names being called loudly. Rick and Leon ran out the door, and down the hallway.

They both barged into the room where Claire, and Claire Bear had gone through and saw Claire hugging Claire Bear tightly.

**A/N: OH CRAP! You guys I'm so sorry. This chapter sucked a lot. I'm so sorry for It too…. Also for it being so late! PPLLLLEEEAAASSSEEEEE forgive me! I've got… WRITERS BLOCK! NOOOOO ! I'm so depressed, and I have no more time because soccer season has started…and games have started! Please forgive me! But I hope you liked it just a little. I promise to God that the next chapter will be longer, and A LOT better. If any of you can give me some inspiration, or hints to get rid of my writer block, PLEASE TELL ME!**

**Please review (even if you didn't like it… wahh…)**

**-Claire Bear**


	18. Sherry

**Aww man you guys are so cool! Thank you all for your support! And I am happy to say that writers block is gone! Yey! But really, thank you for helping me out, and I'm so happy you guys even bothered to read it! LOL! Kay, here's the thank you for the anonimys reviewers! Then the chappy shall begin! Yey!**

**Claire, Rick, Matt, and Adriana! AW! Thank you! You guys are so cool! Yah I tried a lot what you all suggested. I also took the break, so that helped: ) thank you all again!**

**The Real Under: LOL, hehe. That's cool! Yah well, it had to happen eventually. LOL! Thank you for reviewing: )**

_Chapter: 18 Sherry _

The first thing I noticed when I woke up was that it was cold, and there was a shuffling sound around me. _I passed out! Dammit!_ Now I was lying on the cold floor, in a room I couldn't see cuz my eyes were closed. Maybe the zombie thought I was part of the floor… I'll just wait here for Rick to show up… The walking stopped, and I cursed silently. Those zombies are pretty damned smart… though why didn't it eat me when I was unconscious? Oh well…no time.

I opened my eyes to see Rick standing over me looking down at me worried. I stared at him.

"HEY YA RICK!" I yelled, realizing Rick wasn't the zombie. I bounced up and hugged him. He stared at me as if I were a very expensive vase about to shatter at any minute. That's when the pain kicked in.

"OOOOOOWWWWWWWW!" I clutched my side, and looked at Rick who was now at my side. He cursed loudly.

"Okay, sit down…" He said and pushed me down; he then sighed, and sat beside me. I lent my head on his shoulder.

"Where are Leon and Claire?" I asked, and decided not to move at all, but I had questions… muahaha- ouch! Thinking even hurts!

"They're out looking for herbs for you… They've been gone for an hour now." He said the last part impatiently. Though right after he said it, Leon and Claire barged through the door, with four herbs.

"Made it!" They yelled, and looked at Rick and I. Rick sighed at them, and they walked over to us both.

"What?" Leon asked. Rick looked at them both suspiciously.

It took them a while to realize what he was indicating. Claire realized this first.

"What! No! I swear we were out looking for herbs nothing else! And nothing happened! I swear!" Claire yelled in one big breath, and then Leon caught on, and threw the herbs at a grinning Rick.

"Well hey; it took you two an hour to just get the damn herbs." Rick said, and started to crush the herbs. Eventually, Claire and Leon sat down beside us to see if I was healing.

I started to fall asleep because of how tired I was of the pain, and all the excitement, when the herbs started to burn my wound. I guess that's how it works…

"MOTHA--!" I yelled and nearly killed Leon because of my out burst. I laughed, and stood up, while Claire helped Leon up. Rick stood too chuckling at Leon.

"Okay, we need to keep moving, but Claire why don't you let us others do the fighting for a while, just to be on the safe side?" Leon asked. I glared at him.

"My name is Claire Bear!" I said, and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Okay okay, sorry. Claire Bear. Got it?" He asked. Claire smiled at Leon, and Rick was loading up his gun. I sighed, and nodded.

"Okay, let's get moving." Claire said, and walked to the door.

"Roger that brotha!" I yelled, and skipped up to her.

"I don't think she really meant it." Leon said to Rick as he saw me with my gun drawn.

"No, she did. But she can't let her guard down anyway." Rick explained. I smiled at them both, and then at Claire.

"Kay, Let's blow this Popsicle stand!" I yelled, and we ran through the door. The heat set my body temperature back to normal, and made me feel a little better. I made sure I was alert, and careful. I didn't want to get slashed again.

We all decided to try to go through the door where Rick got his nasty burn from. I cast Leon a dirty glare, but he was too busy looking at the burning helicopter to notice anything.

"Hey…" Leon said, and we all turned to look at him. We were standing right before the burning ruins of the chopper.

"Yeeeeessss?" I asked him. He looked at me and then at the others.

"We should probably try to find something to break that wall down with." He said, and pointed at the crushed wall. I nodded.

"Okay, here's the deal, we'll all four run into the wall as hard as we can okay?" I asked, and looked at them all for their approval; of course instead I received their DISapproval.

"No, I mean we should probably split up again." He said, and looked at Rick. We were all quiet for a bit.

"Well we can't just stand here, split us up already!" I said to Rick and Leon. They looked at me confused.

"Why do we have to split you up?" They asked at the same time. Claire giggled, and I just sighed, and put my hands on my hips.

"Cuz you two always spilt us up! WAIT! I wanna go with Claire. So see you two boyz later!" I said, and stood beside Claire. The fire was getting a little hotter, and made me sweat a little.

"Okay…" Leon said, and looked at me like I was crazy, then looked up at Rick.

"Let's go back to the main hall. There are a few things there we need to check out." He said. Rick nodded, and turned to me.

"Be careful. Both of you." He said, and looked at me firmly. I glared at him, and before I could say anything to him, him and Leon we gone. I turned to Claire and looked at her frustrated.

"He's so annoying." I told her. She laughed, and patted my head.

"Chris is like that too. He can be annoying." She said. She then turned her attention to the path leading to the door, and back at me.

"Okay, I'm going through the door first, and then you come. There isn't enough space for both of us… actually yeah, never mind there is…" Claire thought out loud. I smiled and nodded, pretending to know what she was talking about.

"Kay, let's bounce." I said, ad took the lead. Claire laughed, and followed behind me.

I opened the door, and found myself staring at a tiger. I cursed, and jumped back into Claire, and we both fell forward on the ground. I looked up at the tiger which was in a position where it's climbing downwards. It wasn't moving…

"Aw poo! It was a stuffed tiger!" I got up and helped Claire up too, who was looking at it too. Its mouth was wide open, and it had a very fierce look on its face. It was damn big tiger too. While Claire was dusting herself off, I took a look at our surroundings. Beside the indention in the yellow glowing wall in front of us making room for the tiger, it was a plain hallway. The hallway was L shaped like most of the hallways in the police station, and the clear lights drilled high up on the walls made the whole room seem clean and slightly golden. The carpet was white and looked really kind of clean, like no one really comes here a lot.

"Hey lets keep moving." Claire said, and walked in front of me, her weapon raised. She leaned against the wall, and turned around quickly raising her weapon incase something was around the corner. Nothing.

She walked on and I walked after her. We reached another door, and this time it was really dark inside of the room.

"Stay alert…" Claire whispered, and stepped in first. There was a small foyer, and then there was a giant fish tank full of… I have no clue what was inside that thing, but it looked like dark murky crap or something. But anyway, the fish tank was so big we had to walk around the fish tank to get to the end of the room, and you could just walk a complete circle around it.

We heard some small light tapping noises, like footsteps. But they were running away from us. Claire held me back behind her, and glanced at the dark green walls for any sign of a light switch. Claire flicked the switch and light above the tank and light was brought into the dark room. Piles of junk were stacked against the walls, and book cases full of papers and books was over booked. Everything was dark, and light was around the corner.

"Let's go…" Claire said, and walked ahead, I sighed. If only she knew…

Right when we reached the end of the room, the small girl, Sherry, screamed, and tried to run past us. Claire reached out and grabbed her arm. Sherry started to beat at Claire's hand.

"Let me go!" She yelled, and I saw small tears form in her big blue eyes.

"Don't worry; I'm not going to hurt you." Claire said soothingly, and the girl stopped hitting at Claire. Claire pulled her into a hug, and kneeled down in front of her. Sherry cried into Claire's shoulder for a while. I decided to all the junk we needed while Claire was busy.

I saw a small chest on a small desk, and opened it up. I was rewarded with a first aid spray. I smiled and tucked it away into my pocket. Okay… didn't know my pocket was THAT big… oh well, who cares?

I then looked through some papers, and found nothing useful.

I then turned back to Claire and Sherry.

"My name's Sherry…" The girl explained, and wiped away her tears. I looked at her, and then looked at Claire. Sherry looked at me.

"My name is Claire too. But call me Claire Bear." I said, and smiled at her. She smiled at me and nodded.

"Okay, just stick with us and you'll be fine." Claire told Sherry. I walked up and patted Sherry on the head.

She smiled up at me. And of course the happy moment of making a new friend was ruined, when a loud deep scream eroded through the silent air.

"Happy feelings' gone…" I said freezing on the spot.

"Oh no! He found me! I'm sorry! I have to go!" Sherry yelled and ran off like a jack rabbit.

"Sherry no!" Claire yelled after her. It was too late, Sherry was already gone. We both stood still for a moment, and finally Claire looked at me, and said, "Let's contact Leon and Rick. In case they bump into her." I nodded and let her radio em'.

I sighed. I was really not tired mentally, but my body was getting really tired of all the running… would it ever end? Yeah. When I'm done with all the games…Drat!

"SHIT!" I heard Rick yell through the radio loudly, and then a loud yell of pain. Claire and I both stood frozen and stared at the radio in horror… something was happening to Rick and Leon…

**OOOOOOOO! What's happening to Rick and Leon? DUN DUN DUUUUUNNNNNNNNN! You will all find out in the next chapter! And please review! PUH LEAZE? Lol! Kay, thank you guys again for reading and reviewing! I hope you liked this chapter: ) **

**-Claire Bear**


	19. Woman in the Red Dress

**Well you guys are probably wondering what the heck's going on with me, and why I haven't updated huh? Well, here are the answers: One, my school had testing, Two, I wrote the damn chapter but my computer erased it all! So I got pissed, and didn't write anything for a while, and Three, my computer is dead, and won't let me update anything, and I am extremely lucky if this gets updated. And as you guys have guessed, I can't respond to your reviews either, unless you're signed in, or I have the time. I am SO sorry. But thank you all for reviewing, and even reading the story at all! Please don't be mad, and here's the next chapter…**

**_Chapter: 19_** **The Woman in Red and the Mysterious Man**

Claire and I both stared at the now silent radio, as if it would spring to life any second and reveal what had gone on with Rick and Leon. I concluded myself that it was either Mr. And Mrs. X… Yes I am now going to be referring to them as Mr. And Mrs. X. Though I have no clue what gender they are.

"Let's go!" Claire said quickly, and took off, I ran after her, and thought about the possible ways that they could have died. I frowned and tried to convince my self that they were okay.

"Damn it!" Claire cursed, and looked around, she had no clue where to go next. We were basically cut off. We were in a room with a lot of bookshelves inside, and a stair case to our right, that led up to a visible hallway up above us. I looked at the bookshelves, and noticed that they had small red lights on them. There were two double doors on this floor, and on the higher story, another.

"What now?" I asked, and tried to listen.

"We… split up…"Claire said slowly. She obviously didn't like the idea, and wasn't sure if it was the right thing. I smiled at her.

"I'll be fine. I've already been through it all, nothing new I haven't seen." I said and tried to convince her. She finally nodded, and agreed. I decided to take the doors on the third floor, and Claire took the ones below it.

We both parted, and I smiled at her confident. I walked up the stairs quickly, and jogged for the handle. I turned the door knob, and walked through. I looked around and heard a bunch of different noises, like yells, but muffled, and loud frustrated yells, that had no meaning to them.

I walked over to the rail, and looked down to the first floor. No one was down there. I saw Claire walk down the small catwalk of the second floor. I leaned over the rail completely. She didn't see me, and continued to run towards the door on her left.

"Hey Claire I-- OH PICK UP A STICK!" I yelled rather than 'Oh shit' and flipped right over the rail, I looked up while I fell and saw a dark figure turn and run off through the door I had come from.

"BITTTTTTCCCCHHHHH!" I yelled as I rushed to the ground and landed on someone. I took a few breaths happy as hell I was still alive, and hugged myself.

"I'M ALIIIIVVVEEEE! OOOHHH I'MMM ALIIIIIVVVEEEEE!" I laughed merrily and nearly started to cry out of pure joy.

"Joy, now would you mind getting off me?" I heard a voice come from … where? I looked around, and immediately realized I was sitting on a person… who had cushioned my fall.

"Oh I'm sorry!" I started to help the lady up, and she cast me a growl, as if touching her would poison and kill her. I thought for a minute. Then my eyes widened with admiration…(not as much as they did when I met Claire, but admiration non- the- less.) I smiled, and stared at her.

"What?" She asked as she smoothed out her red dress. It was cut on the right side all the way up to the lower part of her hip, it reached her ankles, where she wore these black high heeled shoes. Boy was she ready to go to a fancy dinner.

I smiled, and grinned, then told her I knew who she was.

**Meanwhile…**

'_Damn! Why did that bitch have to catch her?' _He thought angrily. He had pushed her right over the rail, at the perfect time, when no one was around… and that _spy_ had to go and catch her…

'_Oh well, I'll get her later, but for now, I'll have to finish off the Redfield girl, before she finds the other two…' _He thought frantically, and ran down the stairs in a tight hurry, skipping every other step. He was in the library with the four electronic bookshelves. He looked around, and remembered where Claire had gone, he smirked to himself, and ran through the double set doors.

**Rick and Leon**

Rick and Leon ran through the door leading them to where the wrecked helicopter was, and stopped to regain their breath.

"Do you think we lost him?" Leon asked, and couldn't help but smile, his adrenaline was pumping. Rick chuckled, and smiled. But before he could answer, the monster crashed through the door, and cried out in fury at them.

"No!" Rick responded, and pulled out his handgun. Leon thought for a second, and pulled out the dynamite.

"Keep shooting at him, I'll light the dynamite, and hold the door open!" Leon yelled, and pulled out his lighter while the monster approached them slowly. Leon put the dynamite in the corner of the wall, and tried to light it with the lighter he had with him.

"Hey hurry up!" Rick yelled back, the monster was getting awfully close.

"I'm trying to light it, just a second!" Leon said, and attempted to light it again.

"Easy for you to say, I'm practically your shield!" Rick growled, and glared at Leon, while slapping in another AMMO clip.

"Got it!" Leon yelled out ignoring Rick's comment, and lounged for the door, her held it open, pulled out his own gun, and started to fire at the hideous creature while Rick rushed towards the door.

Rick jumped in, and Leon slammed it shut behind him, and after a minute they heard a loud explosion, and followed by that a shriek of surprise, and pain. Leon smiled at Rick as he stood up.

"Alright let's go while he's down." Leon said, and opened the door.

The monster which Rick had identified as Birkin was on the ground twitching. Somehow he knew it wasn't dead. It's big muscles were brown and red giving it it's hideous color, and it was about six or seven feet tall… It had a small head, with two beady eyes, and a wide mouth. It also had a lot of veins protruding from it's body…that, and a big fat eye staring at them from it's left shoulder. They could even see some parts of William in there, like the right side of him had William's head, and legs… You know what? The monster looked like a damn horror movie monster period.

"What the hell is it?" Leon asked, and examined it. It's left arm was bigger than the right. It twitched, and groaned.

"That… is a crazy scientist who belongs in the crazy institution." Rick explained way to normally. It started to regain it's consciousness. Leon stood up and cursed.

"Damn! I'm sick of running!" Leon said firmly, and he and Rick took off, down the hallway to Iron's office.

"Well, all I have to do then, is out run you." Rick said with a smirk. Leon chuckled, and smiled.

"Ha ha. Hilarious." He said, and they both went through the door quickly.

**Claire**

Claire sighed, and looked around. There was no sign of them anywhere! She decided to back to where she had left Claire Bear, and jogged down the gray hallways. She turned a corner, and saw a dark figure walking towards her. She backed away and pulled her gun up.

"Who are you?" She asked, and tried to make more out of the figure's appearance rather than the height. Male…

"Ah, Claire Redfield… I haven't seen you for ages…" He said, and pulled out his knife. He threw it in the air, and caught it when it descended again. Claire watched as the knife was being tossed in the air and back down into the palm or the owner… it glittered when the light hit it at a certain angle.

"Who are you?" She asked again this time more fearful. She didn't know if it was because that he was so calm and speaking to her as if they were old friends, or the fact that he was slowly fingering his gun at his thigh while throwing his knife up and down.

"Let's just say, I'm a friend of Leon's…" He said, and chuckled a little, as if the idea of being Leon's friend was strange. Claire realized that the whole knife act was a distraction.

"Get away from me, and don't bother me or my friends…" Claire ordered, now more angry, than mad. She could just see his smiling features mocking her.

"We'll see…" He said, and disappeared through the door she was going to be going through next. She glared after him, and when he left immediately pulled out her radio to contact Leon and Rick.

**Claire Bear**

"You are sooooooo good at kung fu! TEACH MEEEE!" I begged, and was practically tugging at her arm, she sighed, and turned around to face me. Her black hair was cut short to just below her ears, and her blue eyes glistened with irritation.

"Why don't you stay quiet for a while?" She suggested, and smiled at me with a forced smile. I smiled at her widely.

"OKAY!" I yelled happily, and skipped after her. I knew I was safe, I mean, I was in her care right? Wait a minute… would she actually help me out if I were in deep poo?

"Uhm… Ada?" I asked, Ada Wong turned around on her heel, and immediately snapped, "You just can't do it can you?" She stared at me angrily. I smiled.

"Nope! Anyway, I was wondering, you're not the type of a person to leave let's say, oh, me behind if anything happens right?" I asked and looked at her curiously.

She stared at me for a while, and looked very quizzical.

"It's not a trick question." I added. She smiled, and putted me on the head.

"No, I wouldn't." She said, and continued to go down the hallway where I had encountered the Licker that had jumped down from the ceiling. She didn't seem to care when she passed by the headless corpse on the floor, as a matter of fact she practically stepped on it.

"So anyway," I said, and jumped over the body, "have you met my friends? Or seen them?" I asked, and looked at her hopefully.

"Yes, I've seen you all. All of you aren't very observant. If you were you would know that I have been tailing you from the beginning." She said, and laughed, as if her great spying skills were too great for our puny brains could comprehend.

"Well gee thanks. But…" I stopped walking, and she did too to look at me, "you know what I must do now don't you?" I asked, and lowered my head dramatically. She frowned and looked at me oddly.

"YOU ARE A STALKER!" I yelled, and pointed at her like a dramatic actor. She flinched, and glared at me.

"Shh! We don't want to attract any attention!" She said and shook my shoulders.

"We don't?" I asked, and looked at her smiling.

"No!" She said, and rubbed her temples. For a minute she looked dazed, and then she turned to me again.

"Why are you even here?" Ada asked, and looked at me inquiringly.

"I'm trapped. You?" I asked, it was kinda the truth…

"Never mind that, let's go." Ada said, and turned to walk off.

"Oh silly me, I already know why you're here… to … STEAL THE G-VIRUS! DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNN! Hm, I thought I only did that around Billy… gotta tell him that… hey. I miss Billy. I wonder what he's doing now…" I thought and babbled on and on.

**Meanwhile with Billy somewhere in a city none of us know…**

"Yes, that's three cheese burgers…" Billy said to the guy at the counter of McDonalds. He suddenly looked like 'he wasn't home' and shook his head violently.

"Woah… I think someone was just talking about me…" He said aloud but mostly to himself.

"Yeah whatever, just pay up and leave." The kid said, and popped a bubble with his bright pink gum. Billy gave the kid three dollars, and left the store in a run. He didn't want anyone to know he was there, so he had worn a hood over his head… He got the hood from a sleeping hobo somewhere.

**Claire Bear**

"How… did you know?" Ada asked quietly, and stepped towards me. I thought for a minute.

"Wild guess?" I asked, and flinched when she grabbed my shoulders.

"Where is it?" She asked, and shook my shoulders.

"I don't know, but now that you mention it, it was a pretty good guess huh?" I asked, and smiled at her trying to convince her that it was a perfectly honest guess.

"You're sticking with me from now on." She said, and looked down at me annoyed that I wouldn't tell her.

"YAY! WE CAN BEEEEE THE TWO ENCHILADAS!" I yelled and danced around her.

"Enchiladas? What the hell--" I cut her off.

"We can't be the three amigos since we're missing one, so we're… THE TWO ENCILADAS!" I yelled, and did the moon walk.

"Claire…" Ada and I both looked back to where my name had been called.

It was the dark figure…

"Wanna be an Enchilada? OHOHOH! Now we can be… THE THREE AMIGOS!"I yelled out in victory, and hugged Ada.

"Well, well Ada, I didn't know you had a soft spot…" He taunted, and crossed his arms smirking. Why was it that every time I looked at him he was always in the shadows? Yah, even now. All I can see of him is his very masculine figure, and height…

"I don't." She said, and pushed me off her.

"I take that as a no?" I asked, and glared at them both.

"Yes!" They both said at the same time pissed.

"Fine. I'll bet Billy will be an Enchilada with me…" I mumbled, and stuck my tongue out at them.

**Billy**

Billy ran down the wet streets of the unknown city, and mainly kept to the outskirts for a better chance of not being identified. The feeling came again.

"Dammit! Who is talking about me! What's---" He stopped, and let the rain soak him. He frowned at first but it turned into a smile, and then a chuckle.

"Claire…"He mumbled, and smiled. He then ran on.

**Claire Bear**

"HEY! Someone said my name!" I yelled and looked at them both. They looked at me like I was crazy and rolled their eyes. I thought for a while, and then decided to shrug it off.

"It's a good thing that I'm ridding the world of your stupidity right now." He said, and pulled out a knife with what looked like a snake sketched into it. It looked pretty sharp too…

"Does that mean you're gonna kill me? And just for the record, I have a 4.0! SO HA! What did you have? HUH?" I asked, and laughed at him.

"Death is exactly what it means!" He yelled, and threw the knife at me with a great force.

I pulled my hands up to cover my face, and then the knife tear something… I opened my eyes, and looked. It wasn't me… It was Ada! She had flipped the right part of her dress up and kicked the tip of it with her heel, to take the knife for me… though now her dress was pretty ripped…

"Huh, you're lucky… but you won't be so lucky next time." He said, and left through the door Ada and had just come from.

"Thank you Ada…" I said, and smiled at her. She stood rock still, and after a minute looked down at me.

She then did the one thing I never knew she could do… even to me. SHE SMILED!

**A/N: Whoo! Long chappie eh? I hope you liked it! I also hope you liked the little parts I added with Billy, now you see the strong connection of friendship Claire Bear has with Billy eh? And who is the mysterious stranger? Find out LATER! Now, PLEEEEAAASSSEEEE REVIEW!**

**-Claire Bear**


	20. True Irons

**Okay, so I lied. But it was only because the stupid document wouldn't update so don't sue me! Anyway, thank you guys for understanding, (for the most part) and for reviewing! I am so happy you guys are still reading! (hugs you all) Muahaha! Okay, I don't really have anything to say besides me being so grateful and happy for your reviews, so on with the story!**

_Chapter: 20 **Discovering the True Irons…**_

Ada and I didn't talk after that, and as a matter of fact, silence grew between us. I think she was thinking about how to get the G-Virus, while I was just whistling and following behind her. We had just entered the room with the stupid wrecked helicopter again.

"You know how tired I am of this stupid helicopter room?" I asked, and kicked it irritably. Ada stopped in her tracks, and started to stare at something in deep thought. She then grabbed me, and pulled out her grapple gun. She hit the ceiling with it, and pressed the button for us to ascend that way. She was holding on to me, so I hit the ceiling, while she held us up by laying flat against the ceiling.

Ada may not look strong but she sure as hell is. She covered my mouth, and held up both up on the ceiling while Rick and Leon appeared right underneath us. I struggled to get her hand off my mouth, but it didn't work out.

"Leon." Rick said, and stopped right underneath us. He looked around suspiciously, and for a minute thought he'd actually look up.

"Yeah?" Leon asked and turned around.

_My God Leon you are so blind!_ I thought mad.

"Nothing. I thought I just heard something." Rick said, and took the lead, walking through the door. Ada and I landed softly, and she smiled at me.

"What the hell are you smiling at?" I asked pissed, and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Nothing." She said, and walked down the wooden floored hallway that lead to Iron's office. I glared after her. She SO knew I wanted to get back with Rick…

We walked to the door, and opened it up.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked immediately to the fat guy crying over this really pretty girl's dead body. She wore a flimsy white dress, and looked pretty exposed… if you know what I mean.

"Irons…who the hell are you to ask me that?" Irons realized, his fat seeming to have a mind of its own.

"Claire. Anywho, the hell are you doing with the Major's daughter you sicko?" I asked, and was immediately reminded of the pervert back at the shop in the beginning of this whole thing.

"Just leave. I already told your friends to leave, so just leave me alone!" He yelled, and slapped out a 45.magnum, and pointed it at Ada.

"Listen, we're here to help you." Ada lied, and approached cautiously. He eyed her legs, and then looked at her.

"YOU SICK OLD MAN!" I pulled out my own gun. And pointed it at him.

"WHAT WHAT?WHAT NOW PUNK HUH?" I asked, and glared at him. Ada sighed, and took my gun.

"Anyway, we're-" Iron's raised his gun again, and this time fired. He had tried to shoot me, but it had missed.

"Get out." He slurred. Ada thought for a minute, then walked out.

"Alright you fat alcoholic." I stated, and made my way to the door where Ada was holding it open.

"I hope you die a slow and painful death!" I called. Oh wait a minute. He was! Ha! I'm psychic!

**Rick Leon and Claire**

"Dammit, we still can't find her!" Rick yelled in irritation. Claire had a pale look on her face, and seemed far away.

"Hey you okay?" Leon asked, and put a hand on her shoulder for comfort. Claire smiled, and took a deep breath. They were in the secretary room where Claire Bear had last read the report, and said the fire on the other side was a back draft.

"Yeah… okay, uhm I have something to tell you guys…" Claire said. They both looked at her and nodded. She sighed, and sat on the dark green couch on the left wall.

"I bumped into someone… I don't know who he was, but he had a deep voice. He was really muscular too," Claire said, and didn't notice the look of jealousy in Leon's eye. Rick tried to sustain a chuckle.

"I think he wants to kill us…He's after someone… but I don't know who. He said he was an old friend of yours Leon." Claire said the last part a little suspicious of Leon.

"A friend of mine?" Leon asked, and thought for a while. Rick sat on the counter.

"I have to find Claire Bear. Why don't we split up? I'll take Claire's radio, and you two keep yours Leon. That way if any of us find her, we'll call each other." Rick said, and looked impatient.

"I don't know. I don't think you should go…" Leon said slowly.

"Why not?" Asked Rick irritated.

"Well, you're not… uhm." Leon couldn't seem to find the right words.

"Experienced?" Rick supplied, and jumped off the desk.

"Well it's dangerous out there." Leon said, not liking the idea of having two people separated from the group now.

"Claire Bear is out there alone. It's hell of a lot more dangerous for her." He said, and walked to the black door.

"It's okay, we'll meet up here later." Claire said, and took Leon by the arm to the opposite door. Rick nodded and left.

**Claire Bear**

"What the hell is he doing?" I asked a little horrified. Ada and I were outside Iron's office, and we were hearing strange sucking noises. Then like a wall was being dragged across the floor.

"The hell should I know what the sick swine is doing? But that was our q." Ada said, and opened the door. Right by where Iron's painting was hanging over his desk, the was a secret opening. It looked like it was going to lead to the lower levels.

Ada grabbed my hand, and ran for the closing wall. We slid right underneath it, and nearly crashed into the muddy stone walls. It was an L shaped hallway, and it was made out of pure dark, slimy stone. The were two torches lighting the passageway, and they seemed to be struggling to keep the room lit.

We saw Irons carry the body of the girl around the corner, and waited a while. Then we stood up.

"Okay stay behind me." She said, and walked ahead of me. I nodded, and pretended to be Nancy Drew, to entertain myself.

"pssssttt…." I asked Ada, she was listening around the dark corner for something…

"Psssttt…" I pressed on.

"What?" She asked pissed.

"uhh…uhm. Erm… well… uh… GREAT! Trying to get you to listen just made me forget what I was gonna ask!" I yelled, and kicked the wall. We both suddenly hard a hacking sound. Kind of like when you slam down a knife hard on a cutting board.

"Ada… I just remembered." I said, and hid behind her.

"What?" She asked not even afraid of the situation.

"I'M SCARED!" I yelled, and hugged her tightly. We heard the hacking stop, and then footsteps coming towards the metallic door. Ada looked up to see if the ceiling was high enough to stick to. She then looked around pissed. There was nowhere to hide.

She pulled out her gun, and stood in front of the door ready to shoot him. The door didn't move however, and then a really scary noise came. Like the sound of a friggin' chain saw. We heard splattering sounds, and I bent over gagging.

"Oh shit." Ada said, and walked over to me. She then looked over at the red metallic door, opened it, and disappeared inside. My insides we're practically all barfed out.

**Rick**

Rick ran around the first floor, and already seemed to be close to punching a wall. He'd found two of the blocks for the gay painting in Iron's office.

"Might as well--" Rick was cut off his little mumble when he saw a figure blocking the way. He gritted his teeth and glared at it.

"Wait. The hell are you gonna kill me for? You don't even know me." Rick said, and walked forward a few steps until he saw the guy pull out a gun and fire it right next to his foot.

"I have every intention to kill you all." He said, and advanced towards Rick. Rick looked at him wide eyed.

"So you're crazy?" He asked, then sighed, "never mind… a crazy guy doesn't know if he is crazy." He said, and took a step back.

"I'd watch it if I were you." The man said, and indicated that he was the one with the gun.

Rick didn't say anything, he just stood still, and tried to identify him.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"You'll never know." He said, and raised the gun at Rick. Rick ran to the left, and ducked behind the giant statue.

"Hahahaha!" He yelled amused, and Rick rolled his eyes irritated.

"SADIST!" Rick yelled over the gun fire. He then saw the man right in front of him. He was smiling. His blue eyes were shinning with glee. Rick knew who it was.

**Claire Bear and Ada**

"Double u tee eff, ADA!" I yelled, spelling out WTF, in surprise, as Ada came back out to me. I had heard a bunch of talking and then screaming, and then a blood curdling scream, and then a crash, and then a ripping sound, and the Ada going, 'Holy shit.'

"It's alright now, let's go." She said, and took my hand probably knowing I wouldn't follow.

"NUUUUUUU! I don't wanna go into the nasty room of death!" I yelled, and was practically dragged in there.

"It's not that bad okay?" Ada said, and gestured around the torture chamber like room. It was all a rectangular room, with large wooden shelves on either sides of the room. On these old wooden shelves were glass jar containers filled with strange organs and body parts. In the middle of the room was a large wooden table with fresh blood on it. And a metallic small table next to it with surgical items on it.

There was no sign of the Mayor's daughter.

"Of course not. This is a lovely room of death." I said, and smiled at the glaring chamber.

"I WANT OOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTTT!" I yelled, and for the orange man hole in the corner, and stopped immediately when I saw Iron's dead and mangled body there.

"EEEWWWW! He's all gross and icky!" I started to poke him with a stick. I heard Ada mumble something about me and death but I wasn't sure.

"Okay okay, lets go." Ada said, and took my hand. We both climbed down the ladder in a hurry. I think Ada wanted to get away from the stench of death too. No matter how neutral her expression was.

**AN: Stupid ending no cliff hanger, well except how I'm gonna reveal who the mystery guy is in the next chapter! So hnag on to your butts! Anyways, I'm feeling kinda crummy lately. A LOT of it has to do with the fact that I'm getting really sick so bleh. And the rest is the fact that my mind needs to rest. I feel so messed up right now. BUT OH WELL! It's all good! Please review!**

**-Claire Bear -PEACE! Lol!**


	21. I miss Billy! Who the F are you?

_A/N: Thank you guys who reviewed! I am so happy you didn't forget about the story, especially after it's taking me so frigging long to update! I sorry! Lol! Anyways, you guys rock! Muahaha! This chapter will be interesting because I decided that I missed Billy in the story, so… I pulled a few strings… to do something kewl. Lol! Anyways, prepare to see who the mystery man is! Oh, and more humor is to come! I just reread some of my earlier chappies, and I do think they are more fun than my latest. SO MORE HUMOR! Lol! Kay I'll shut up now… lol!_

**Chapter: 21 _I miss Billy! Who the F are you!_**

**Rick**

Rick stood up slowly, he was seriously pissed now, this… DUDE wasn't even supposed to show up until… the fourth game!

"So… I finally know who you are." Rick said, and smiled at the fact that the man had a stunned look on his face.

"What the hell are you talking about?" He asked, and lowered the sub machine gun. Rick noticed but didn't show any sign of victory. It could cause him to be killed right there. The man look puzzled, and a little surprised.

"Well, nothing you would know really… Krauser." Rick said, and smirked, satisfied with the stunned look on Krauser's face. Krauser gritted his teeth, and glared at him so hard you'd think he was trying to make Rick burn up in smoke on the spot.

"Who do you work for!" He barked, and shoved Rick's shoulder hard. Rick stepped back a step, and decided to stall until he knew what to do.

"I work for… well you know." Rick said, and glared at Krauser.

"No I don't know." Krauser snapped back and gritted his teeth pissed at Rick.

"Sure you do." Rick responded and faked being surprised that Krauser didn't know him.

"No. I don't." He said, and firmly held his gun.

"Yeah I really think you do." Rick said, and was shot in the leg. He fell to his knee, and cursed hardly until Krauser started to laugh.

"Whhaaaaaattt?" Rick asked pissed, but it sounded mostly like, 'ooooooooowwwwww…'

"I _do_ know who you are!" Krauser lent down to Rick's sitting spot.

"Redfield!" He hissed, and raised his gun once more.

_Not again… what is it with Chris and having enemies where ever he goes? My god…_

Rick kicked Krauser while Krauser was mumbling about Rick having gotten taller, and made a limp towards the door close to the exit, which held the blue hallways, and the double set of blue doors.

"Damn it!" Krauser yelled, and started to fire like crazy at no one in particular. Or so it seemed because he didn't hit Rick at all. Rick kept running as fast as his wound could carry him, until a bullet hit too close to his foot, making him trip and roll.

"Hahahaha! Didn't run fast enough Redfield." He said, and walked over to Rick slowly, just to make the moment more suspenseful and exciting.

"I wonder if Wesker will want to finish you off… or watch you die… hm…" Krauser pondered. Rick rolled his eyes, and sighed deeply.

"I'm not--" He began slowly, and saw Leon right behind Krauser.

Leon and Claire had just entered the main hall silently, and watched what had happened, and now Leon had a kewel plan cooked up. Knock him out, and frisk him! Okay, not frisk him, but that was Claire's suggestion because she wanted his weapons for protection.

"Leon!" Krauser yelled out surprised, as Leon tried to hit Krauser hard over the head with his gun. Krauser ducked, and punched Leon in the gut. Leon let out an, "oof!" and fell backwards.

Rick took this time to tackle Krauser down, and try to beat the shit outta him, but was also knocked off after the first three hits. Claire pulled out her gun and fired a single shot at the Krauser who was now standing before Rick and Leon glaring at them hard, pondering over who to kill first.

"Argh!" Krauser held his side hard, and glared up at Claire in hatred. He then pulled out something blue, and dropped it to the floor, which made it explode, sending bright light into the hero's eyes and blinding them for a few seconds.

When the light disappeared Krauser was gone.

"Geez, why couldn't you guys just shoot him instead of trying to beat him up?" Claire asked, and helped Rick up.

"I dunno, it feels good to hit something ya know?" Leon asked, and Rick laughed, while they smiled at each other agreeing.

"Jesus Christ…" Claire mumbled and turned away.

"Okay, let's keep moving, I still haven't found Claire Bear." Rick said, and looked down at his wound. He pulled out a few herbs and ate some.

"Yeah sure, but we wanted to tell you we have the last puzzle to the electronic lock on the door in the sewers. We also found a shaft we can get into to take a short cut." Claire said quickly while they headed up towards the third floor.

"Cool." He said, and smiled at them.

"I wonder where Claire Bear is though, I mean is she with Sherry or… whose she with? How could she be gone just like that?" Claire asked, and thought with a frown on her face.

"I do not know." Rick said in real bad voice acting. He smiled inwardly, and thought that Claire Bear could actually be with Ada…

"Really? Cuz that just sounded like a lie." Leon said out front and looked at Rick questioningly. Rick tried not to start babbling and just shrugged.

"Really? How weird." He mumbled and just looked straight ahead. Leon just rolled his eyes, and Claire laughed at them both.

**Claire Bear Ada and… SHERRY!**

"Okay okay OKAY! If I give you ten dollars will you get out of there and help us?" I asked, and held up the ten dollars I had won from Billy earlier when I told the prediction of the scorpion.

"No. Listen kids, and lady, I don't want to get out. I want to stay here where it's safe." He said, and lay back down on his little cell bed. I sighed.

Ben. Ben something. He was one stupid fella. Ada and I both got to the jail cell that held old Ben, and on the way we picked up Sherry whom was actually tailing us from a while back.

"Okay what about a cookie?" I asked, and looked at him desperate. Sherry giggled. Ada sighed, and glared at Ben.

"Fine then just tell us what you know." She said. There were two cells to be exact, all on the left side of the wall, and they were all messy and yucky. I wouldn't wanna stay there, but then again… okay never mind. The walls were pee yellow. Yum! Okay that was a joke.

"Oh, and you can't be in our kewel little team! CUZ WE ARE-- THE THREE AMIGOS! Oh shit now I miss Billy…" I mumbled. I saw Sherry smiling up at me, and smiled back.

"Who's Billy?" She asked. I smiled at the memories.

"A macho buddy of mine. Met him… a few days ago." I said and smiled.

"Kewel." Sherry said picking up a few things from what I had said. I smiled, and laughed.

"Whatever, I don't want to be a part of your dumb team, but fine I'll tell you." Ben began interrupting everything.

"HEY! We're not dumb! We're--" Sherry joined in, and we both exclaimed, "MACHO!"

"Again, I couldn't care less." Ben said.

"It's okay Sherry; all this time being in this cell has made him a worm with its head up its ass." I said, and hugged Sherry, who kept giggling like a school girl. Which she was but that's beside the point.

"Anyway, if I were you, I'd get out of here quick. There's a train platform not far from here." He said, and spilled out all the information to Ada. Sherry and I both just started to play rock, paper, scissors, until Ada said something sarcastic that made Ben giggle like a school girl which stopped both Sherry and I from playing to stare at him. Ada of course was too polite to say anything…

"He laughs like a school girl." I whispered into Sherry's ear. She laughed her blue eyes shinning. Ben's clothes were all dirty, and so was his skin, he had blonde/ brown hair, or it was just dirty I couldn't tell, and it was held up in a high ponytail which made him look like a woman.

"He looks like one too. Or an I wanna be a sexy school girl." I whispered. I think he knew I was whispering to Sherry about him cuz Sherry kept giggling.

"Shut up! What are you--" I immediately cut off Ben.

"Your giggle and need to be sexy! BWAHAHAHA!" I laughed, and ran off with Sherry so he couldn't throw a cup at us. Sherry and I both waited outside for Ada, and when she came she was chuckling a little bit.

"Whhaaaaaattt?" I asked, and smiled at her.

"Nothing. There were just some times where I wanted to laugh at his 'cute' giggles." She said, and I immediately started to laugh deeply and evilly, like Dr. Doom himself except he laughs like a school girl too…

"WHAT THE HELL!" We heard a yell come from inside the room with Ben, and we all immediately came running back into the bright room to come to the 'man's' rescue.

"Holey Cheese apple pie!…ew!" I yelled as I saw Birkin in the cell walking towards Ben, and shoving something into his mouth.

"Hey, if you two wanna be alone then hell, just ask…" I said, and turned around to leave. Birkin immediately jumped through the ceiling as if the idea itself was disgusting enough to send it running away.

I laughed and looked at Ben who was now out of his cell. The door was completely burst open, and on the floor. There was only a little space to walk around like a small hallway.

We all heard a door open from behind us and saw Leon, Claire, and Rick running over to us. Rick saw me, and ran up to me quickly. He hugged me tightly.

"Arrghh! Not so hard, you big dope, or you'll squeeze the tears out of me." I said happy that he was hugging me. He let go and smiled down at me.

"I'm so happy you're okay." He said, and smiled. He was obviously close to thinking I was dead huh?

"Yah, more okay than him… I mean I told him to join our macho team, but nooooooooo, he didn't care…he wanted to stay and clip his toe nails!" I said, and pointed down at a glaring Ben.

"Shut up infant!" He yelled, and held his chest which was probably burning by now.

"YO FACE! SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! BBUURRRNN!" I said, and made a loud hissing noise to give him a clear picture of something sizzling under a burn.

"Ugh my chest…! It's burning!" He yelled, and was wobbling around I circles. How ironic! I took Sherry's hand, and led her to the next cell.

"Trust me, ya don't wanna see this." I said, and tried to calm myself down. Even if the guy was a prick it was still really horrible to see someone die like that. That's why I didn't go back out there.

Sherry and I waited for a few second and heard some splattering noises. I could almost feel my own chest burning… I was scared. Sherry was my own fear reflected off of her.

"W-what was that?" Sherry asked tears swelling up in her eyes. This was one of the times where I wished I could start crying, and expect to hear comforting words, but instead I was the one to do so.

"Well, either a burrito in a microwave went splat or Ben really had to take a serious dump…" I said, and smiled at her reassuringly.

"A dump huh?" Claire asked as the others appeared by our sides. Leon had some blood on his shirt, and when Sherry saw this, she immediately fainted. I picked her up and sighed.

"Great… thanks Leon, you just had to be in the front row seat HUH?" I asked, and pushed Sherry into his arms. Claire took off her pink vest and put it on Sherry.

"Kewel." I stated, and walked over to Rick who looked tired and a little shocked by the scene. I hugged him, and couldn't help myself. I looked at the mangled and severed body of what was left of a bloody Ben.

"Two down, four more to go…" I said. Rick looked at me confused.

"Two? Sherry's the only one--" I interrupted him.

"I'M COMIN' BILLY!" I yelled, and fell backwards blacking out before I hit the ground.

**A little whiles later…**

"Claire Bear?" I opened my eyes to the voice of Sherry and held my head.

"Whaaaaaat?" I asked, and rolled over on the bed.

Apparently we were in that gray safe room, with the little bed in it. It had a wide desk across from us with shattered papers around. A telephone was right next to me.

"Did you pass out too?" She asked.

"Yeah, she did." Came a thick deep voice. I sat up immediately and stared at Krauser.

"Great. You must think I'm a big pussy cat…" I mumbled, and started to laugh hysterically. Krauser stared at me like I was looney, which has been debated amongst the TEAM MACHO!

"Claire Bear, who is that man?" She asked. I looked at him and remembered it was him who tried to push me off the rail.

"That Sherry, is a drug dealer. He's a kidnapper too." I said, and tried not to laugh at Krauser's confused expression.

"What ever, just follow me…" He said.

"You see? That's the kidnapping part…" I whispered to Sherry as we both stood, and I held her hand for comfort.

"…before I knock you out…" He said, and glared at us, hearing everything I was saying.

"And that was the drug part. The only question is with what… DUN DUN DUUUUUUUN!" I yelled, and immediately Sherry thought Krauser was a friend of ours.

"My name is Sherry." She said and smiled up at him.

"Shush honey don't talk to fat over grown hairy men." I said, and pulled her away protectively, and dramatically. Krauser glared at me hard.

"Shut up, and do as I say you f------ punk." He cursed. I stared at him.

"Fine." I said.

"I SAID SHUT UP!" He yelled, and almost made Sherry cry.

"Okay okay sorry!" I said talking yet again.

"SHUT UP BITCH OR YOUR ASS IS MINE!" Krauser yelled and held me up against his knife. Sherry stared as her hands were up at her face in fear of watching what might happen next.

"Okay, ew. But okay I'll be quiet." I said, and let out a deep yawn right in his face. He shoved me back into the bed, and Sherry cuddled up next to me. Krauser yawned too.

"Follow me." He ordered with his TMP. (I just realized it was a TMP not a submachine, my bad.) I stood up and took Sherry's hand.

"Okey dokey." I said. Why was it that people dead, and dying gets me scared but not people threatening to kill me? Eh only God knows…

"You just can't do it can you!" Krauser yelled, and led us through the door.

"Apparently not. Anyways, where are we going? OH OH OH OH! Let's go to Taco Bell!" I yelled. Krauser turned around and hit me with is gun. My mouth started to bleed as Sherry started to cry.

"Geez Anger management." I said, and spat at the ground.

Krauser suddenly fell to the ground and didn't move. He was on his stomach, and blood was coming out from under him.

We were standing before a huge train platform, and to our right was a long hallway that led to a door. The part of the hallways seemed to be a green color, and the platform was bright with a few lights here and there.

I poked Krauser with my foot.

"He's dead! Let's run!" I yelled, and we started to run off when we bumped into Ada. Her arms were extended and she wore a serious expression on her face.

"This place is gonna blow soon. And I need you to tell me where the G-virus is." She said. My eyes widened, and I knew I had to fake it again. I stood forward dramatically.

"Ada! You traitor! How could you?" I asked and giggled. She stared at me like I was crazy. She then sighed.

"Alright fine. You're sticking with me until you hand it over." She said. I nodded.

"Kewl. Even though I don't have it but sure." I walked past her, and down the hallway.

Why did Ada think I had the G-virus? I sighed again clueless, and felt Sherry's hand take mine, as she walked up to me. I smiled down at her.

"Rick! Leon! Claire!" I yelled, as we had entered the new area. It was more like a big platform, and you could look through the small holes in the metal and see into pure darkness. The small red see through metal walkways led into two directions. One had a flashing blue light above it, and the other way had a flashing red light.

We all ran for the one with the red light cuz that's where we were reunited with or team.

"Hand over the G-Virus." Ada told Rick. I looked at Rick. He had it in his hand.

We were all staring at Ada surprised; well Rick and I were trying to.

"Why? Ada, I thought you were--?" Leon protested, and stared at her feeling betrayed.

"With you? No. Sorry. Now hand it over now." Ada was about to say something else, when she was shot from behind. She let out an, 'argh!' and dropped her gun. She then fell over the rail only to have Leon grab her hand.

"Let go of me Leon… it's too late." Ada said her voice cracking, and her eyes watering. Claire was holding on to Sherry, and Rick and I were just watching it waiting for the end.

"No! You promised!" Leon yelled.

"I know… I wished I could escape with all of you. But I couldn't because of who I was…" She said. I leaned over to Rick.

"I think I missed something. I don't remember anything of this!" I exclaimed.

"That's cuz you were unconscious." He said.

"Oh yah…" I said.

"Good bye…" Ada said, and let go. Leon yelled out in horror as Ada fell away into the shadows below, and disappeared.

"Bye." I said awkwardly. There was silence, and then Leon pulled out the G-Virus and threw it into the wall in front of us.

Rick and I felt extremely horrible about what just happened. Us not being able to help due to the game plots, and such. We both felt rotten, and what Leon did next wasn't helping very much.

"Why the hell didn't you help me!" Leon yelled at Rick. Rick looked surprised, and opened his mouth to say something when Leon shoved him hard.

"Leon, I'm sorry but--" Leon shoved him again. Rick started to get pissed.

"Hey break it up!" I yelled as Sherry started to cry into Claire's stomach. Claire couldn't deal with this seeing as how she was trying to clam down the little girl.

"YOU! Why didn't you help huh!" Leon yelled, and glared at me, while I was shoving Leon away with one hand, and holding Rick back with the other, although Rick just looked like he'd slap some sense into Leon. I stopped, and looked up at Leon slowly.

I hit him.

"YOU NEED TO CALM DOWN! Ada didn't make it cuz she wasn't gonna! But you know what? She isn't dead! That's right! Ada is gonna show up again! So calm down and let's get our asses out of here, unless you want to bend over and kiss it goodbye!" I yelled, and there was silence.

Silence between us all. Rick was now horrified to see if they would discover our secret, and the rest were just shocked to silence.

"Yeah… I'm sorry." Leon said, and walked by us all, and into the next room. I sighed.

"Well, let's go." I said, and we all made our way into the next room. I was just thank ful that they were mostly caught up in me hitting him rather than me telling him the other things I had accidentally blabbed out.

We were all silent. Which I hate.

**A/N: Oh oh. Did Claire Bear just do what we think she did? Yep. Okie anywho. I hope ya'll liked it, and I shall write the next chapter soon enough: P I hope ya'll review! PLEASE: )**

**-Claire Bear**


	22. Bye RE2, Hello RE3 yay

_HUZZAH! It's EASTER BREAK! WOOOO! Paaaaarrrttttaaayyy! LOL! Okie, moving on. Thank you guys for reviewing! I got a lot of reviews! OH OH OH! I am almost at 200! WOO HOOO: ) I'm so happy you guys read and review this! Thank you! Okie, now on with the story! YEA BOI!_

**_Chapter: 21 _Good bye RE2, and hello RE3...yay.**

We all entered a large room but it was mostly filled up by the tanks standing in a row causing three different paths leading to the door in front of us. All in the room was kinda bright, and red. The ceiling was gray, but why do I care?

Leon was still depressed as he made his way towards the door, and Sherry was crying because of her dead mom, what her dead mom had done, and why. Claire was trying to comfort her, and tried to tell her soothing words. Rick was mad at himself, and Leon, while just staring at the ground. I however was PISSED at … erm… no one… I guess… oh, no wait; I was pissed at the silence that had grown between us all. Yep yep, that's it.

"Leon, come on, I swear to you we would have helped you! We were busy taking down Annette." I whispered so Sherry couldn't hear. It was a lie and a desperate one too. I wouldn't want Leon to be mad at us forever.

"No, it's okay. I'll be fine." Leon said, and smiled at us reassuringly. I hugged him.

"GOODIE! Cuz we're almost out, and we don't want to be pissed at each other while we celebrate!" I said happily, and smiled up at him. Leon nodded and pressed the button for the elevator to arrive.

The vent above Leon and I started to dent down towards us, and we could all hear cracks coming from behind it.

"Maybe we should take the stairs…" I said and backed off. Rick looked up at the shaft, and then down at Leon.

"Leon, quick stand over to the left aisle." Rick said, and ran over across from Leon, whom had done so. I took the long wide aisle, and we all fired like crazy at the monster that dropped down from the ceiling. Birkin.

"Claire Bear, take Sherry, and go hide in a corner!" Rick yelled, as Birkin looked confused whether to go after Rick, Leon, or me. I quickly changed places with Claire, and took Sherry to the left corner.

"You sick bastards!" I yelled, and glared at them all. Birkin finally made up his mind, and ran after Leon. Leon dodged, and stood next to Rick.

Birkin screeched, and started to mutate some more. Goodie.

Birkin now changed into a huge dog/organ type of a thing, making him faster. He had a round huge mouth, with long white fangs coming out making us all wonder how the hell he could breathe if he didn't have a damn nose. But that's out of the topic, the point is, we were all screwed.

"Shit." I heard Leon cuss, and try to dodge the huge dog like monster. Leon got a nasty cut in his chest, but managed the shoot the thing in its eye so it would retreat. Birkin jumped up on top of the tanks, and screeched irritably.

Sherry screamed.

Birkin seemed to notice and suddenly everything changed. He was still, and the saliva dripped from his mouth. For a minute I actually thought he'd recognize Sherry as his daughter but apparently, he recognized her as a juicy steak.

"Damn it!" I yelled, and started to run off with Sherry. It jumped off, and started to chase us quickly.

"ARGHHH! SHOOT IT SHOOT IT!" I yelled, and picked up Sherry due to her being so slow. A bullet almost hit my arm.

"NOT ME! HIM!" I yelled, and saw Leon chuckle while Rick cleared his throat trying not to laugh. I glared at them and sighed just happy that Claire was helping.

"Right, sorry." Rick said, and smiled. His smile was telling another story. Jerk.

After a while, Birkin finally collapsed in a pool of his own blood.

I stopped to catch my breath but was immediately dragged along by Leon, who didn't even show any sign of stopping. But he did when we were going down in the elevator.

"We have to hurry!" Claire yelled above the lady talking about the self destruct system being activated.

"Five minutes until detonation." The annoying voice bellowed, and started to repeat it over again. That was enough time for us to get out.

We all ran for the train, and hopped on. Leon immediately started it, and the computer announced there were three minutes left until the explosion.

"Jesus! What happened to the time?" I asked no one in particular, and ran up to the front of the gray control room.

"We're outta here!" Leon yelled, as the train jerked to a start, and took off speeding down the dark tracks. We were all inside of a dark tunnel, and just at the end you could see the small circular light indicating FREEDOMM!

THUMP… THUMP… THUMP…

We all turned around slowly. Leon and Rick both ran towards the window showing them into the next room of the train.

"SHIT!" Leon yelled as Rick kept staring.

"What is it?" Claire asked, and stroked Sherry's hair. Sherry had apparently cried herself to sleep in less than a millisecond. Leon and Rick looked at us all.

"It's Mr. X…"They said and walked towards the cart.

"What happened to Mrs. X?" I asked. They stared at me like I was a giant mouse, and left into the next room. My mind screamed to go after them.

"GOOOO!"

"NOOOOO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"Okay fine. But I won't like it." I said all this out loud and walked into the next cart, but before I did Claire tried to stop me, but I told her to shove it, okay no I didn't, I really just told her I'd be a-o-kay.

"Hey was sup?" I asked, and entered the next room, only to find Leon being beaten like a punching bag by Mr. X and Rick firing repeatedly at the monster, and at last it stopped to screech loudly.

"Jesus…" Leon mumbled, and fell to the ground in a way that'd make me worry if he'd be okay.

"Hey you okay over there little buddy?" I asked as I fired at Mr. X also, and walked side ways to get to him. There was nothing in the gray metallic room but metal walls and floors. So it was big enough for all of us to fight.

POWER FUSE UNDER THE TRAIN HAS BEEN BROKEN… TRAIN WILL SELF DESTRUCT IN FIVE MINUTES…ALL PASSENGERS MUST EVACUATE THE TRAIN, AND BE AT A SAFE DISTANCE…

I sighed heavily, why are there stupid self destruction thingies all over this place? And why the hell is it always five minutes?

"Okay Leon, get up, we have to stop the train, and get our asses outta here." I said, and helped Leon up while Rick was tacking down the monster.

"Ugghh…" Was Leon's only reply. I sighed, and looked over at Rick.

"Can you manage until I get back?" I asked, in fear of loosing my brother. I couldn't believe it myself that I was actually saying this.

"DAMMIT LEON! Pull yourself together!" I yelled, and shook him hardly by the shoulders. Leon seemed to regain sanity, and nodded.

"I'll be right back!" He yelled, and limped off. I looked at the ground sighing, and saw blood. My heart stopped, thinking it was Rick's but it turned out to be Leon's. It was a trail of blood.

_Oh no… Leon's loosing too much blood…_

"GAAHH!" I yelled, and dodged a huge white fist coming my way, best regards, Mr. X.

"Son of a--, Claire are you okay?" Rick asked, and kept firing, we both heard the brakes of the train stop, and the gravity threw us all back into the wall, Mr. X falling over, and so did Rick. I remained standing.

"Claire Bear is okay." I said, and fired also, after a minute he went down, and we all ran out of the train. Rick help Leon's arm around his neck, and I helped him too, making us all run faster, while Sherry was running with Claire's hand in hers.

Leon fell, and Rick started to pick him up.

"Just run. Leave me." He said, and coughed, he had a lot of bruises on his body… I then remembered that was what I told Billy… and he helped me. I ran over to Leon, grabbed him, and got his arm around my shoulder, Rick copying.

"No. I care too much to let you just die." I said remembering exactly what had happened.

"Claire Bear… I'm slowing you down." He said, and tried desperately to run. We were almost at the end, and we could hear the count down.

"NO! Billy didn't leave me! And now I'm not gonna leave you!" I yelled, Rick was dumbfounded by it all, but pretty much knew that none of us were going to cave in and run off without him.

Leon didn't say anything.

Three…

We were almost there, the light already blinding us.

Two…

We were out!

One…

We all jumped to the side of the tunnel, and covered our heads.

BOOOOOMMM!

After the explosion, Leon had lost unconsciousness, but quickly woke up when I told him Claire was dead. It earned me two whaps to the back of my head but at least he was up. After what? Ten attempts to wake him?

"Well… I guess this is where we say goodbye." Claire said, and smiled sadly at us all. I nodded, tears forming in my eyes.

"Yeah, Rick and I have to head back to Raccoon City…" I said.

"What? Like hell you are!" Leon yelled, and glared at us in irritation. Rick and I were in deep trouble now. I sighed, and shifted my weight from one foot to another.

"Leon, take Sherry, and go. Claire, go look for your brother and… good luck." I said, and smiled. Claire pulled me into a hug.

"Thank you. You are one awesome girl." She whispered, and smiled at me. I felt the tears on my eyes now.

"You're the coolest Claire." I said. Rick smiled, and was suddenly pulled into a hug by Claire.

"Bye Rick. Take care of Claire Bear and yourself okay?" Claire asked, and smiled up at Rick who nodded.

"Yeah. Take care of yourself. And be careful." He responded. Claire suddenly had tears in her eyes. Great, she probably pictured Rick being Chris.

"What? Claire Bear? No! Don't leave!" Sherry ran from Leon's hand, and hugged me tightly. Then looked up at Rick and Claire sadly, she SO knew we were going anyway, and she couldn't stop us. All of her friends just disappearing like that… I felt my throat clog up and ache, while my tears were now free falling.

"I'm sorry Sherry but Rick and I both have to go… and Claire has to look for her brother. But don't worry okay? We'll see each other again, cuz we're macho!" I said, and hugged her. She kept crying. And now I felt like shit. Sherry just lost her mother and father and now three of her fiends are leaving… its B.S., but it's got to be like this…

"H-hey, I s-swear to you, I w-will be back. No matter w-what." I stammered sadly, and hugged her again. I felt her nod, and then I let go.

I walked over to Leon.

"Sorry Leon, but Rick and I have business… so take care of Sherry, for all of us while we're gone." I said. He didn't say or do anything for a second, but then he smiled, and hugged me.

"Yeah. And, Thank you Claire Bear." He said, and squeezed even more tears out of me.

"I am SO gonna miss you guys…" I said, and tried to suck in the tears. Leon and Claire took the longest to say goodbye, and when they did, Claire was now crying.

I looked over at Rick who was being hugged like a giant teddy bear by Sherry.

"Awww!" I said, and chuckled, smiling.

Rick smiled, and picked her up. He then handed her to Leon.

"Bye."

We all went our separate ways. I wondered why then…

Why didn't I cry when I said bye to the other Resident Evil characters? I sighed… I think I would have but now all the time sucking in the pain, I just let it out.

We reached Raccoon City, and watched the sun set in the distance while the city below seemed like a ghost town. No one was out on the street, and it seemed to me, while we were in the underground lab, the third horror had already begun.

"You ready?" Rick asked, and took my hand.

"I never was. But then again, I don't think I ever will be." I said, and we both made our way into the city as the stars grew visible in the dark sky.

"Wait a damn minute! The nemesis is in this one!" I yelled and ran off in the other direction. Rick caught me, and carried me down the dirt slope of the ground.

"Yeah but you want to go home right? So let's go." Rick said, and kept carrying me down the hill.

Peachy…

**A/N: A little more dramatic cuz it was the end, and well, at the same time a new beginning! WOOOO! Resident Evil 3, here we come! So anyways, please review! I hope you enjoyed it: P**

-Claire Bear


	23. Rick's Horror Surprise! HA!

_**Wow! I got a lot of feed back for the last chapter! I'm so happy! Thank you! hugs all I'm so happy that you read and reviewed it, and am also happy that you still are! Okie, I am now happy to present, the 23 chapter: P got a big surprise in this here chapter! LOL! Enjoy!**_

**Chapter: 23 **

_**Rick's Surprise of Horror! **_

Rick and I had been walking around the ruins of Raccoon City after the incident under ground involving Birkin. There wasn't much to describe about Raccoon City except everything was a mess. It was just like a city at night, but a bomb had been set off, and now everything was dead.

Rick walked a little ahead of me and kept looking around at strange noises. The only noise was actually myself and Rick, but the wind gave this weird song of …EVIL!

I took Rick's hand and tightened my grip on my hand gun. We were spotted by three dogs. Dead dogs.

We had actually reached an area that we could identify out of the game. It looked like a parking station for public parking perhaps? A huge bus was crushed, and tilted on the side on our left. It blocked out the screams of a man who was trying to kill the mutts who were eating him alive. We were too late as usual…

The big building to our right was actually the parking area, and the fence in front of us was probably put there to block out any attempts of zombie attacks.

"Jesus…" I mumbled, upon seeing the severed body of a member belonging to Carlos's team.

Once inside the huge building, you really couldn't notice it was huge, because of how many cars parked inside. The Building twisted in an awkward Z form, and two more pups were in there.

"Damn, they're everywhere!" I yelled, and stood on a car.

"Down boy!" I yelled, and shot it in the head. It whimpered.

"Aww, I'm sorry." I said and was about to come back down, when it snarled, and tried to bite my foot. I yanked my leg back, and shot at it like crazy.

"TAKE THAT YOU EVIL DOG OF SATAN!" I yelled loud enough for every zombie in the city to look around nervously.

"Okay, Claire I think it heard you." Rick said amused, and walked over the dead bodies of the other dogs.

"Yes… I think they have! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!" I yelled and jumped down expecting Rick to catch me. Which he did. Wouldn't it be something if he didn't and I went SPLAT? HA! Okay no. It wouldn't be funny.

Rick put me down and a warm smile crossed his features.

"What's the matter?" I asked, and couldn't help but smile back.

"Nothing. I just think you coming here too is making everything easier to handle… on some occasions." He added and chuckled. I smiled and hugged him.

"Yes Rick, I know." I said, and got into a I-Rock-Yo- Socks-Off pose. He chuckled, and pulled me along. There was this car with a fuse or erm, a cord, and Rick had to go and take it. So we moved on. There was a metallic elevator, but it wasn't working so we moved onto the next bright gray door.

"Locked! It's not supposed to be locked!" Rick yelled, and kicked at it. I frowned, and cocked my head to the side.

"Hey it's okay; I'll just climb through the side window over there and open the door from the other side." I said, and touched his arm lightly. He looked at me and smiled.

"Okay." He said in a sigh, and picked me up.

"If there are any zombies on the other side I'm not letting you though." He said, and held me over the wood, and trash cans. I was almost done with breaking the lock on the window…

**Rick**

Rick's muscles ached, not that Claire Bear was fat, which she wasn't, but from all the events that had been going on, and now lifting a fifteen year old girl was just tiring.

He watched his sister ram at the lock again and again, he black hair swaying a little at the movement. He was about to tell Claire Bear to hurry it up, and that he was going to drop her into the trash can, until the lock broke, and she entered.

Though before she fully entered, Rick heard an all too familiar voice.

"Chris!" Rick turned around, accidentally dropping Claire Bear on the other side, heard her little scream, and a 'What the f---?" a little later. Rick was surprised to hear the new voice since the only noises were he and Claire Bear, so he had turned around on instinct.

It was Jill! She was wearing her Resident Evil Three costume which consisted of a blue tube top, a black mini skirt with a white sweat shirt tied around her waist, and her knee high light brown shoes. He hair was smoother looking and longer in the front when he had last seen her.

Her eyes were shinning, and she ran right at him. Rick was happy to see her too and confused as to why she had called him Chris… But what she did next horrified him beyond any force on earth.

She kissed him. On the mouth.

Rick's eyes widened in confusion, surprise, and embarrassment. She had pulled him into a hug too, and that just made him feel more uncomfortable and uneasy.

He heard the door behind him open just a second after Jill had 'surprised' him, and could see Claire Bear in the corner of his eye stare at him mouth wide open.

Rick pulled Jill back quickly and stared at her annoyed.

"I AM _SO_ TELLING CHRIS! RICK, YOU SUCK!" Claire Bear yelled her blue eyes shinning, she was obviously amused and excited too, but she did like Chris as a great buddy too so she was apparently pissed too.

**Claire Bear (few second before)**

I had been pushed into the dark room by Rick, and fell on my face.

"What the f----!" I yelled, and rubbed my face. I heard a voice on the other side of the door that sounded excited and then a running of foot steps.

I got up, and heard a grunt. What the in the world? I unlocked the door and found right in front of my eyes Jill kissing my brother! Rick looked horrified, and junk, and Jill looked happy.

**Present Time (Claire Bear)**

My mouth was dry, and my eyes couldn't get any wider. Rick was still traumatized, and Jill was looking at me confused.

"Wha-? OH! OH MY GOD! I'm so sorry! I thought you were Chris!" Jill exclaimed and blushed bright red. Rick was breathing heard trying to keep his cool, and apparently trying not to laugh either.

"It's okay… many people mistake me from Chris." He said, remembering Billy, and Krauser. He still looked a little unstable. He already had a girlfriend, and he wasn't the type to cheat or anything like that.

"Oh no, I'm really sorry… I, I don't know what--" I cut her off.

"It's okay Jilly, Rick will be okay, and we'll just pretend none of this ever happened." I threw Rick an angry glare. I mean I had just hooked up Jill and Chris, and if Rick really was Chris, then it worked! And then Rick had to go and look like Chris to screw it all up!

"Okay, uhm. What, what are you guys doing here? Oh my God were you here when it all struck!" Jill asked, and stared at me horrified.

"Oh no, we just came to town to look for … you and Chris and ask if our relationship is working out, and apparently you two are hot eh?" I asked and was rewarded with another blush from Jill.

"Yeah, Chris and I did--- Wait! You lied to us! You said Chris wanted to tell me something, and he looked at me confused and said that I wanted to tell him something too!" She yelled, and to me it sounded like babbling. But I still laughed loudly.

"Maybe… but what happened! Tell me! Give me all the corny details on how you two came to be!" I yelled my eyes shinning.

"Well, it was thanks to you…" She said slowly in disbelief. I laughed, and Rick chuckled.

"We should probably move on though, before anything hears us or sniffs us out." Rick said, and made for the door. Jill and I nodded.

We both followed Rick and entered the little safe room. The type writer was gone, OH MY GOD! Big surprise! It's always gone! Anywho, the room was small, yadda yadda, big pink treasure chest so I decided to take Jill's magnum. HA! Rick picked out a shot gun! OOHHH!

"Alright, let's go." Jill said, and smiled at us.

We all entered a construction site or what ever; it was in the shape of a T. The right led us up a couple of stairs and to an elevator that was broken. To our left was a metallic door that would lead us to the city once more. The walls were covered in big plastic sheets, and there were metal pools strewn about.

I looked up and saw a few crates dangling just above us.

SCCCCCRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

I looked around confused at the weird sounding screech and saw a mutated Licker like thing behind us, and one on the wall in front of us. They all had long claws on all heir feet, and green skin scale things on their arms and backs. They didn't have the long tongues though.

"Greaaaattt…" I mumbled, and took aim at the one moving down the wall quickly. I remembered seeing one like this just before we entered here but the other two didn't.

"I got this one!" I said, and was tackled form the behind by the other.

"OW! Why do they always go after the smaller meals HUH!" I yelled and started to shoot at random. Rick shot it too, and it died out. I got up and glared at Rick.

"What?" He asked and shot at the other one. We were both stalling for Jill so she could see for herself that the elevator was locked, but she did come back with an herb.

"I had it!" I said, and shot too.

Rick shot the crates above and pushed me back. The monster died immediately when the crates landed on it.

"Yeah sure, you shooting around randomly shows you got it." He said and rolled his eyes at me. I smiled and hugged him.

"YEA BOI!" I yelled, "PIGGYBACK RIDE!" I yelled and jumped up on his back. He let out a 'Huh?' and then 'Ahh!'

"Geez Claire Bear you're fifteen not two!" He said, but didn't put me down.

"I know, but I'm actually getting purty tired sooooooo…." I said and hugged him.

"Eh, fine." He said and smiled. Jill laughed, and took the lead. We walked through the door and onto a messy street where a huge toe truck was crashed to our right and a small water fountain further ahead. There was a small door to our left but if it weren't for the gun shot to our right we probably would have entered that door.

"HEY!" I yelled as the man had shot down a zombie and took off running up the small street. Rick and Jill started to run.

"YYYAAAYYYY!" I yelled, and seriously couldn't believe how much energy Rick had… how ironic.

They ran pretty quickly and I got a chance to look around to the right was that one fountain which led into a green grayish fence that eventually led to a locked city hall door. To the left was a big theatre with yellow flashing lights. We wouldn't be able to get in because of the big metal fence stretched out. And there was a closed sign.

Next to the theatre was the restaurant, which looked homey, and comfortable. We entered the wooden doors which held big glass windows.

Rick put me down, and looked around the restaurant. There were cushioned seats everywhere a counter by another door, on the wall to our right, and a phone booth.

"What the hell is a phone booth doing in a restaurant?" I asked and looked at Jill. She shrugged, and made her way to the kitchen that was across from us. There was a small counter just to the right of where you entered the kitchen, and you could tell that was where the food orders went.

I picked up the piece of paper on the tale that seemed to be a letter from the mayor. As you all know by now, I like to read out loud, so… I DID!

Before I could however, we heard a loud yell.

"The Nemesis…" I mumbled horrified. I think I just pissed myself. (Not literally!)

"What was that?" Rick asked and looked at me. I tried not to smile, and he couldn't help but laugh. And so I did too.

"What's so funny?" Jill asked and looked around a little frightened.

"Nothing." Rick and I said at the same time.

"I think it's about time you two told me the truth why you're really here?" Jill said seriously and looked at us both.

Rick looked defeated. I looked at her my throat dry. Was this really it? Was our secret going to be exposed now?

Just then the man from before crashed through the door of the phone booth and landed on the floor.

"I'll talk to you later." Jill said.

"Great." I muttered, and walked over to the man who was now getting up embarrassed.

Just great…

**A/N: Okay the reason for the abrupt ending was because my power at my house is going to be going out any second, and it already did cutting me off at the ending, so anyway, I was wondering if any of you reviewers would like Billy back in the story.**

**VOTE: WHO WANTS BILLY COEN BACK IN THE STORY?**

**Yah know? Just for more laughs, and to be honest I'm starting to miss him in there. LOL! If yes, I have already started to think of a kewl idea for when he enters… lol!**

**VOTE NOW! LOL**

**Please review:P**

**-Claire Bear**


	24. Billy's Threat and Rick's Poisoned

_**Okay well, most of you guys wanted Billy back in the story so, YO WISH IS GRANTED! LOL! So here's the next chapter and on the way to when Billy actually enters the game I want him to enter, there'll be parts on how he gets there. : ) Thank you guys so much for reviewing! Okay the reviewer that suggested the kiss between my bro and Jill was SUPER DARK LINK, so I give you credit for that: ) Okay, on with the story!**_

_Chapter: 24 _**Rick's Poisoned, Billy's Threat, and Claire Bear's Sanity**

The man's name was Carlos. Carlos Olivera…

"And I'm Bond… James Bond." I said, extending my hand to greet the stranger. Ha ha… stranger…

"What?" Carlos asked completely confused. Rick rubbed his temples.

"Uhm, I mean, Claire Bear." I said, and smiled. Jill was still looking mad about us, but had greeted him and so had Rick.

We all heard a door slam from inside the kitchen, and a loud, "STTAAARRSS!" grunt followed by it shortly. Jill let out a short scream.

"It found me!" She looked at Rick.

"Quick, you have to take Claire Bear and go! Carlos you too!" Jill said quickly. We all knew it was after her. Rick flinched at the idea. He didn't really want to leave anyone behind, especially up against a fat tyrant like the Nemesis…

"No I-" Rick was about to say something when the Nemesis appeared around the corner, and was walking oh so slowly towards us just to make things scary. And it worked.

The Nemesis had on a black trench coat, and was about a foot higher than Rick. He had no lips, there for exposing a huge smile and long teeth to go with it. He was bald and his skin seemed bumpy and brownish like it was burnt a little. Like SMOORS! One of his eyes were sewn shut and the other one was really kinda small.

"Riddick!" I yelled out in horror as it started to run right at Jill. Jill was caught off guard, and readied for the blast, Rick flinched.

Rick moved himself in front of Jill, and outstretched his arms to where the fists paths would lead, and successfully dodged it. The Nemesis stopped, and it seemed to try and register what the hell just happened.

"Rick…" I said slowly. Everyone was paralyzed with surprise.

"Mushroom!" I yelled, and everything went back into action. Heh, I'm the TME KEEPAH! Muahahaha!

Rick seemed to be the Nemesis's next target cuz the next thing I knew Rick was trying hard to keep from being hit. This time Rick was fighting by himself. No gun. Remind me to slap him later…

"GO!" Rick yelled, and moved out of the way of a tackle. I couldn't help but sense that the Nemesis thought of Rick as a threat? Or what? Was it because Rick had saved Jill?

"I SAID GO GOD DAMMIT!" Rick yelled, and flashed Jill an angry glare. I think that was the first time I had ever heard Rick furious and seen him this brave. But then again, he is THE RICK!

"No, man, you need help!" Carlos insisted, and started to shoot at the Nemesis. Jill took my hand, and dragged me out the restaurant door.

"RICK!" I yelled after him. The last I saw before Jill had to go and drag me out, was Rick's smile. A smile of confidence. Yeah Right. He is SO gonna die. I sighed when we were outside.

"Now what?" I asked…

**Billy…**

Billy walked along the forest's grass, and felt he was being watched. He sighed, and kept walking. Was he imagining things? He coughed, and held his arms. It was cold out in the forest, but he'd live. It was a full moon, and it was pretty much his only light in the dark forest. He finally stopped after a few minutes.

"If I were you, I'd show myself before things get ugly." Billy said in a venomous voice. There was a swish sound, and then someone dropped from a tree behind him. He turned around to see a female figure in the shadows…

"Who the hell are you?" Billy asked, and glared at the figure.

"I'll tell you later, but for now, I want you to come with me." She said her voice low and mysterious. Billy raised his eyebrow.

"Why would I do that?" He asked trying to keep his cool. He hadn't slept for a while, and this child's play wasn't helping him.

"So you can see your friends again…" She said, and walked around Billy slowly. Billy stood still in concentration.

"My friends again? Why would I trust someone I don't even know?" He asked, and looked at the lady suspiciously.

"Yes, your friends, Claire and Rick?" She asked, ignoring the second comment, and smiled. Billy's eyes widened.

_This doesn't look too good…but… why the hell do I always get dragged into their problems! _

"Where… are they? What have you done to them!" He yelled, now releasing some of his anger. He was really confused now.

"The question is what will be done to them if you don't follow me." She said, and stood in front of him once more. Billy gritted his teeth.

"What the hell has Claire done to you? She's just a kid! " Billy started, but she cut him off with her soft and evil laughter. She obviously knew what she was doing.

"Ah, Billy, Billy, Billy," She chanted, and started to walk around him once more, her head raised in a cocky sort of way.

"Yes she is a kid isn't she? A kid with a secret…" She taunted. Billy's chest tightened. He felt his irritation grow. Claire didn't have any secrets, she always so damn extrovert all the time. But Rick, he didn't know about… but why would Rick put his sister in danger? It was so unlikely.

"Listen lady, I have nothing to do with it, and I'm pretty damn sure Claire and Rick don't have anything to do with what you're looking for either." Billy sighed deeply and crossed his arms across his chest. He was growing tired.

"Oh they have a lot to do with it. And aren't Claire and Rick your only friends since the attack _you_ started in Africa?" She pressed on. Billy's arms fell to his sides. What? How did she know about Africa? His fists tightened. The memory of it so clear, and strong.

"What the hell do you know! And leave them out of this!" Billy charged at her, his anger getting the best of him, she jumped back in a full back flip, and pulled out her gun while doing so. She had it raised right at him. Billy was surprised at how the lady did this in such speed.

"Be a good boy?" She asked, smirking. Billy stayed rooted to the spot anger pumping through his veins. What the hell was _that_ supposed to mean?

"They are... Especially the girl hm? And you would want to save her from a gruesome death right?" She asked. Billy didn't answer. She pulled out a radio. Billy's eyes widened.

"It seems he really doesn't care for young Claire's life--" Billy cut off the lady.

"I DO! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT!" He yelled and felt so pissed because of the lady, and the fact that she had him right where she wanted him. The lady smiled. Billy glared at her and thought of killing her for blaming him for the incident in Africa… and now she was dragging Claire and Rick into it too? Bull shit!

"We're coming. He does. Yes." She put the radio back on her panel that was attached to her thigh. Her red dress swayed as she walked backwards a few steps.

"Follow me Billy." She said, and for a minute Billy didn't; he just stood there.

"Billy?" She asked fingering her gun in its holster. Billy looked at her.

"If you hurt Claire or Rick, I swear I'll kill you." He said evilly. The lady seemed to be surprised, and just stood for whole minute shocked.

"Hm. Just follow me." She said quietly. Billy sighed too. And followed the stranger. He wouldn't be accused of another two deaths… they were his first friends since the incident…

**Claire Bear**

"WELL YOU COULD HAVE TOLD ME THERE WAS A WALL THERE!" I yelled, and glared at Jill pissed. She was trying not to laugh. In our desperate attempts to get away, I kept looking back to see if Rick would show up, but he didn't, and when I turned around, SMACK! Right into a wall.

"I-I'm sorry." Jill said and this time she couldn't hold it in, it spilled right out.

Jill and I were now in a safe room; it was small and had some gardening tools inside. It had a pink chest, and a wooden shelf. We were just waiting for things to cool down a minute before anything else happened.

My ears started to ring.

"Hey, my ears are ringing…" I said, and tried to yawn to get it to stop.

"What?" Jill asked breathing hard.

"That means someone is talking about me…" I said, and thought. One name came across my mind… Billy. Nah. Maybe it was Claire… or Catrina? Yep… Catrina.

**Rick**

Rick got up with a little help from Carlos. Carlos had shot at the Nemesis while Rick dodged, and got hit. Talk about team work. Rick was going to be okay, but he couldn't help but wonder if he was infected or poisoned?

"You okay man?" Carlos asked. Rick nodded.

"Yeah. I'll live." He said. Carlos threw him an herb, and smiled.

"Thanks." Rick said, and ate it. They both decided to get out of there before the monster woke up again. Rick's arms held bruises and scratches from the Nemesis. He winced and decided to use his agility rather than strength from now on.

"You sure you're okay?" Carlos asked again. Rick nodded. They had left the restaurant, and were now on the streets.

"But I think I might be poisoned…" He mumbled, and started to feel light headed.

"Oh shit," Carlos cursed, "Hang in there man!" Carlos yelled, and looked around for Jill and Claire Bear. Rick sighed.

"I'll be fine." He said, and pulled out his gun.

"Let's keep moving." He stated, and walked ahead of Carlos. Carlos felt there was nothing he could do. He followed Rick, and hoped to bump into Jill again.

**Claire Bear and Jill**

"Ninety nine bottles of beer on the wall ninety ninety one bottles oh BEEERRR! You take one down pass it around; ninety bottles oh BEER ON THE ALL!" I sang and smiled at Jill happily. I think she was getting annoyed…

"Claire…" She warned, and looked at the entrance of the newspaper office.

"Claire Bear." I corrected.

"What ever. Fine. Just shh, for a while kay?" She asked, her eye twitching. I nodded and chuckled a little.

Jill and I walked around the small paths of the city for a while, and eventually, the Nemesis found us again…

"IT'S MY MATH TEACHER! ARRRGGGHHHH!" I screamed, and ran in the other direction. Jill followed me, and kept shooting back at it. My eyes widened because of how fast it was.

"RICK!" I screamed. I wanted my brother reeeaaalllyyy badly. Wait a minute… if the Nemesis is here then… did he kill my brother? I stopped running, and stood still.

"Claire Bear!" Jill grabbed my arm, and dragged me along.

"Where's Rick? Did he survive?" I asked and felt like Jell-O.

"I… don't know. But I'm sure he did, I mean he always had to go and be the hero back at the mansion…" Jill said, and smiled at the memory. I smiled too.

"OW!" I yelled, the Nemesis had meant to ram my back, but instead pulled out a tentacle, and smacked my butt.

"What is it with monsters and my BUTT! OOHH! NEMESIS is a PERV!" I yelled. Jill led us through another door, and back into the safe room.

"Okay, we're going to have to just run around him from now on okay?" Jill asked, and looked down at me for an answer. I nodded.

"Fine, if I must." I mumbled.

Jill opened the door, and we both stepped through. There was no sign of the Nemesis anywhere. I looked over at the restaurant door, and thought about going back in there. Jill took my hand.

"Come on, I think I saw the newspaper building on the other side of that door." She said and pointed to a door that had a lamp to its left giving away its location. I nodded numbly, and decided to follow her. She opened the door, and it made this weird suction noise. I laughed, and immediately shut up when I saw the Nemesis coming right at us.

"ARGH!" I yelled, and was dragged to the door just before it hit Jill, and was pushed inside. I bumped into a tall person when I fell in. It pulled me towards it, and hugged me tightly.

"ARGH! Oh, erm, uhm, eh? Hi Rick!" I said, and hugged him back.

"Hey." He said and his eyes immediately clouded over. He seemed pale.

"Rick?" I asked, and looked at him concerned. Rick fell over backwards, and hit the floor.

"RICK!" I yelled. I saw Carlos behind him looking really surprised, and wide eyed.

"CARLOS!" I yelled, and tried to tackle him. Didn't work out. Instead, I pulled my gun out at him.

"What the hell did you do to him!" I yelled, Jill grabbed my gun, and ran over to Rick.

"Nothing, the Nemesis poisoned him, and on top of it, may have infected him. He said--" Jill cut him off. She looked at me concerned.

"We have to move him somewhere safe, and find a blue herb. And Carlos, he's not infected. Thank God." She mumbled the last part, and looked back down at the unconscious man.

"Jesus it looks like he was fighting two of them…" She said, as I ran out the door.

"CLAIRE BEAR!" Carlos yelled, and ran after me. I had no time to talk I needed to find those herbs!

"Well then follow me!" I yelled, and Carlos nodded.

"Wait, I have supplies back at the train, follow me!" Carlos ordered, and took the lead. I followed Carlos, and prayed that Rick would hang in there.

_Please Rick, Please…don't give up on me…_

"Claire Bear watch out!" Carlos yelled, I blinked. BAP! I ran straight into another wall. I stood still for a while staring at the wall. Carlos stared at me. I turned to Carlos.

"This doesn't leave the two of us." I growled, and ran off towards the red train. I heard Carlos laugh, and mumble something about pie, but he was mumbling so…

We reached the train which was at the train station, and we both went to the door farthest down. There was a huge clock on the wall. I went inside with Carlos.

"I seriously didn't know the Nemesis could poison people…" I mumbled, and saw Mikhail on the bed dying. We ignored the poor soul and kept running to the next cab.

"Nicolai!" Carlos yelled, and looked at him desperate. Nicolai looked at us surprised and at me strangely. I then realized he was a TRAITOR!

"You have a blue herb?" I asked stingy. Nicolai pulled it out, and gave it to us, before he could say anything else, we ran out the door. Leaving a very confused Nicolai behind.

**Rick**

Rick sighed heavily. Jill had gotten him up, and told him to run, he couldn't think straight, and was confused as to why they had to run. Jill had led them into an office of a journalist, and was walking around checking things out, while Rick kept guard at the door. He was better after the nap, but still poisoned.

"Rick, how are you holding up?" Jill asked, and looked at him from behind a desk.

"I'm alright. But why'd we have to run?" Rick asked, and glanced at her. She walked up to him.

"The Nemesis was right out side, I didn't want it to see us." She said, and pushed past him. Rick nodded tiredly, and thought about the time when he was home with Claire Bear safe and sound. Those were the good old days…

_**A/N: Okay this chapter was put up for these reasons,**_

_**1.) Billy's spiffy entry to the story**_

_**2.) I wanted Rick to be more involved.**_

_**But anyways, I tried to improve this chapter to the best I could, and this is what I got. I hope it will make a few of you chuckle out there. But I seriously just wanted to get Billy's KEWEL entry known before I moved on. LOL! Anywayz, please REVIEW:P**_

-Claire Bear


	25. The Job, The Train, and the Game

_**WOOO! Thank you guys for reviewing! I LURVE YOU ALL! LOL! Yep Billy is being threatened, tear, tear, cry, cry… oh well, life ain't easy. LOL! I seriously am happy though that you guyz reviewed! Thank you, and here's the next chaptah!**_

_Chapter: 25 **A Job, A Train, and a Game**_

I finally found Rick back at the friggin' train where I was last. I had been running around the whole damned city looking for Jill and him, when he was at the stupid train where I just came from!

"Okay, where is he?" I asked slowly not wanting to get pissed easily at anyone. Jill quickly took my hand, and led me into the cab with Mikhail in it. Rick was lying on the opposite seat, and breathing pretty hard.

The seats were red and due to Rick's height he took up a lot of em'. The floor boards were glossy wood. The walls were yellow. I walked over to him, and crushed two green herbs together mixed with the blue Nicolai gave us.

"Rick?" I asked, and poked his shoulder. Rick's head turned my way, and he smiled at me tiredly. I gave him the medicine, and looked at him concerned.

"Thansss…" He mumbled, and ate it. He immediately fell asleep. I looked up at Jill, and wiped away my tears. She pulled me into a hug.

"You wait here with your brother, all I need to find to get this train moving is the cable, and mixed oil…" She said. My eyes brightened. I pulled out the cable from Rick's pocket.

"Okay, all I need is the mixed oil." She laughed.

Jill left with Carlos, and I stayed behind taking care of Rick, and every now and then Mikhail. Nicolai entered the cab, and looked at me surprised.

"Wassup?" I asked, and walked over to him like a rapper. He looked at me pissed. Ookkkkaaaaayyy, what's his problem?

"Is your name really Claire Bear?" He asked. The fact that everyone told him my name was Claire Bear pissed him off; I guess it was too cutesy for him.

"No, it's Claire, but call me Claire Bear." I said, and turned to look at Rick. He was looking a lot better. Couldn't really say the same for Mikhail, but I couldn't care less right now. Okay that was mean…

"Interesting…" He mumbled and left for the back cab. I wondered why it mattered at all. I looked down at Rick again. He was just plane sleeping now. I decided to annoy Nicolai some more, and left for the second cab he had just entered.

**Billy and the Stranger…**

Billy followed the stranger to a helicopter which was parked about an hour away from where he met the stranger, and saw a pilot waiting for them. The pilot spotted them, and threw his cigarette to the floor, stepped on it, and disappeared inside the chopper.

"I'm going to put you in hand cuffs now, just to make sure you don't try anything…stupid." The lady said, as they approached the starting chopper.

"There's something new." He muttered, and let her hand cuff him. He heard her sigh, and wondered if she even wanted to do this… job. Or what ever. He didn't care, he still hated her. He was put into the chopper, and sat down uncomfortably.

The lady told the pilot the instructions, and leaned back. Billy looked out the window, and started to doubt himself. Was this a trick? Billy shook his head. He couldn't think that, even if it was, he still wanted them to be safe. Billy smiled.

He remembered the time back at the facility in Marcus's mansion… when Claire had a phobia, and he had to save her from the spiders. She was scared, but still went through it. He smiled at the memories, and immediately stopped. He looked at the woman who was typing something on the little panel/radio device.

Billy tried to glimpse at the panel and saw a name on it that made him frown. Wesker.

"Who's Wesker?" He asked and looked at the lady. She looked at him surprised.

"The man that runs the show. You'll meet him soon enough." She said, and sounded like she was already tired of talking with him.

"Interesting…" Billy mumbled, and looked out the window. He really wanted to make someone hurt, and at the same time wanted it to be himself. He realized he should have stuck with Claire, and protect her. He would have been able to protect her. Billy realized just then how much he missed her, and her company. He smiled.

**Claire Bear**

"Sooo, you got any family?" I asked, and leaned against the door I came from. Nicolai seemed irritated with all the questions. He looked at me and sighed dramatically as a hint that I was being annoying. I pretended I didn't get it.

"No." He said. And looked at me like I was the most annoying person on Earth.

"Well, it's not like you're a traitor right? Ha! Imagine that." I said, and turned dead serious. His eyes seemed to go wide. I smiled and left for Rick's cab.

"That got his attention." I mumbled, and looked at where Rick was. He was waking up.

"Ugh… where am I?" Rick asked and spotted me. He smiled.

"Wassap BROTHAH?" I asked, and hopped next to him for a hug. He hugged me a smiled. I hugged him really tightly.

"Ow, not so hard. Hey, thanks Claire Bear." Rick said, and grinned at me.

"Yo welcome! Just don't take on Nemmy again like that okay?" I asked, and looked up at him. He sighed, and smiled at me.

"Okay." He stood up and stretched. I lay down on the seats. Rick started to tickle me for no apparent reason what so ever.

"ARRGGHHHH! NOOOO!" I yelled and tried not to scream too loud. Rick was in a good mood. I laughed so hard tears formed in my eyes. I finally wiggled my way out and yelled for mercy.

"Alright, alright… so, where are Carlos and Jill?" Rick asked. I looked out the window above the bench that Rick was on, and saw a huge explosion.

"They'll be here soon." I smiled and looked at him.

"Okay… damn I'm exhausted…" He sat back down, and closed his eyes. No every day you get poisoned eh? I walked over next to him, and sat down. I leaned my head against his shoulder and closed my eyes too.

"Me too. G' Night." I mumbled, and slowly fell asleep.

"I'll stay awake." Rick said, knowing that'd make me feel better.

"M' kay, just remember to let Spike in before he craps in the rose bushes…" I muttered, not knowing I was saying anything at all, and fell asleep quickly.

**Billy, The Lady, and Wesker**

Billy didn't know when he fell asleep, but when he woke up again it was dawn, and the sun was about to rise. He looked over at the lady who was now in the passenger seat up front. Billy sighed and thought of how stupid he was to fall asleep.

The helicopter was brought down onto a platform on a tall building which held an Umbrella logo on it. Billy's eyes widened… He was diffidently in trouble.

The lady got Billy out, and led him through a door that was on the roof, and down a flight of stairs in the facility. Billy was surrounded by metal tanks, and some were glass tanks. There were double set doors between every three tanks. Billy couldn't see what was inside the tanks, and didn't really care at first, until he saw a man inside one.

"What the hell?" Billy asked, and stopped. The lady stopped too, and looked for herself. A disgusted look crossed her face, but she covered it up.

"Follow me." She said, and kept going. Billy took a last glance at the man who was indeed naked inside, and followed the lady. The man had no skin…

Billy stared at the ground uneasy. He then considered biting his tongue and bleeding to death. He shook his head. It ain't worth it. Well, neither was that… great.

"Don't worry; we have something else planned for you." She said, seeing Billy's expression… expressions. She led him through a set of double doors at the end of the hallway. She let Billy enter first, and then closed the doors behind herself when she entered after him.

Billy looked around with an uninterested expression on his face. It was a huge control room with a few desks lined on the left and right side of the walls. There was another door on the way right corner of the room, but in front of him were huge T.V. screens and monitors, and people standing around talking.

"Wesker. He's here…" Said the lady, and turned on her heel to leave.

"Good work," Said a man and stood from a chair, he wore shades, and wore all black. He had blonde hair slicked back, and looked pretty muscular, "Ada." Billy looked at the lady.

"Ada huh?" He asked as she hesitated to leave. She stood still for a minute, and then disappeared behind the door. Billy turned to the man again.

"Why are you wearing shades inside of a building?" Billy asked and looked at him with a smirk. He couldn't help himself. Wesker didn't move for a minute. He then laughed, and walked down two steps, and approached Billy. Billy realized the guy probably didn't like him too much right now.

"Hmph. I have a special job for you." Wesker said, and smiled at Billy evilly…

**Claire Bear and Rick**

I opened my eyes and found the train was moving. I also found I was in the other cart rather than the one I fell asleep in. I stood up as Jill, Carlos, and Rick, oh and the loser Nicolai too, looked at me.

"OH MY GOD! I've got train legs!" I laughed as I kept falling over, and eventually I gave up, and sat on the floor.

Silence…

"Okay you know what? I'm bored. Sooo, let's play… 'WOULD YOU RATHER--'" I suggested, and smiled widely at them. They all grunted a 'sure,' or, 'what ever floats your boat,' and Nicolai just plane left to next cart. Ptch. Wimp.

We all sat down in circle on the floor. Okay I forced them all to sit on the floor, but that's beside the point! I had Rick on my right, and Jill on my left, Carlos was in front of me. I decided to go first.

"Jill, would you rather see Chris sing I'm Too Sexy for My Shirt, or see Wesker sing it?" I asked, and laughed hysterically. She laughed at the thought.

"Uhhm, well seeing Wesker do it would be a sight, and I think I could force Chris to do it… So… I think I'd like to see Wesker do it." Jill laughed, and Rick couldn't help but laugh either. Carlos chuckled. Poor Carlos he didn't know em'.

"Uhm… Rick, would you rather kiss Jill … again, or go one on one with the Nemesis again?" I asked, and knew the answer immediately. Rick and Jill both blushed. I laughed.

"Hey, how was it kissing Jill Valentine huh?" I asked Rick. He was SO pissed. I turned to Jill… "Did you french him? Be honest!" I said teasingly, and laughed so hard tears came to my eyes. Carlos laughed hard too.

"Okay okay, I'm sorry." I said, and looked at Jill, "Okay, your turn to ask." Jill looked around, and then decided to ask Carlos.

"Would you rather go bald, or loose your 'sexy' accent?" Jill asked, and we all cracked up. Carlos blushed, and thought for a while.

"Hmm, I guess I'd choose my accent…" He muttered. I laughed harder, and fell on my back. I got back into my Indian style of sitting, and looked at Carlos awaiting what he'd ask.

"Hmm, Jill, would you rather loose Chris, or your sexiness?" Carlos asked. I laughed so hard Rick asked me if I was okay. I don't get why I thought it was so funny, was it the fact that sexiness wasn't a word? Or the fact that Jill was dead serious when she said, "I'd give up my sexiness."

A huge bump and crash in the other cart interrupted our fun, and we all ran for the door, in horror. The Nemesis was on the train.

"GO! I've got this bitch!" Mikhail yelled at us, and waved us away. I smiled. So he talks? We all left into the first cab and heard all the commotion, and eventually there was a huge explosion, that sent us all to the floor.

"ARGH! The train is on fire!" I yelled, and stood waaaaay back.

"Mikhail…" Carlos mumbled. Poor Carlos…again.

"Quick we have to get off the train!" Jill yelled, and shot at all the windows.

"JUMP!" She yelled. Rick held onto me like I was a football, and jumped through the window on the left side of the train, while Carlos and Jill took the right side. I had no idea where Nicolai went.

"AARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I yelled as the train crashed, and we were sent flying in the air. I landed a few feet away from Rick, and sighed heavily.

"Do you realize we are always, THIS close to dieing in an explosion?" I asked, and got to up to dust myself off. Rick got up too.

"Yeah, now that you mention it…" Rick responded, and looked around.

I looked around too uninterested. I sighed, and wondered why I always was the one to be picked up and thrown or what ever. I sighed again, and looked around. We entered the next door and entered a library. Well, there were book shelves on one side of the room, and it turned into a hallway, with no book related stuff. I mean it was like a long hallway with an indented room that held bookshelves and a cozy little desk.

"Hey look…" I said, and gave Rick a key. He took it, and put it into his pocket. I then picked up a piece of paper.

_HI MOM! -Mark_

I looked at Rick like, what the f----? Rick took it and read it. It was a type of code for a safe or something. NO ONE CARES! I walked to the hallway, and saw a door on the far end to my left, and a door in front of me.

"Eenie, meenie, miny, mo!" I said, and chose the door in front of me. I skipped through it with Rick behind me asking me what the hell I was thinking. Heh.

**A/N: OOOhhh, what is the job Wesker has for poor Billy? AND… Is Claire Bear on the edge of Sanity? LOL! Of course she is, she always is! HAHAHA! Uhm, right. Urm…. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and… PLEASE REVIEW: P I'll give you all a cookie? XD **

-Claire Bear


	26. Jill's Poisoned, the job, and the Duck

**He he, thank you guyz for reviewing! I luv you all, and for a response for Kitty: (cuz you wanted to know) I live in America! California. Okie, uhm, thank you guyz again, and this here chapter is just for you guys to realize what is really going on with Billy, the chapters after this one will be more about the games again. SO DO NOT FEAR! Lol! Kay, thank you again, and enjoy! XD!**

_Chapter: 26_ **_Jill's infected, the Job, and the Duck_**

**Billy and Wesker…**

Billy looked at Wesker uncertain, and then sighed.

"I'm not interested in your little job." Billy said hotly. Wesker smiled broader.

"You have no choice really, you see, either you do what I say, or I'll kill Rick and Claire." He said, and looked at Billy. Billy didn't say anything. He didn't know these people, so how did they know him and his friendship with Rick and Claire?

"What!" Billy yelled surprised Wesker knew them at all. Wesker smirked.

"Work for me, get all the information out of those brats, and they don't die." Wesker replied. Billy glared at him.

"How the hell do I know you're not lying?" He asked. Wesker grabbed Billy's throat, and shoved him up against a wall. Billy strained his muscles to break free from the cuffs; it wasn't working out too well.

"Because I'll make you watch while I kill Claire." He said, and tightened his grip on Billy's throat. Wesker knew Billy had a soft spot for the girl. As a FRIEND people.

"Ack! … You- BASTARD!" Billy kneed Wesker in the face, and was dropped to the floor. He coughed, and dodged a fist to the face.

"Billy, you're making this harder than it really is…" Wesker said, seeming amused by it all, and grabbed Billy's arm. Wesker flung him into a wall, and before Billy had time to react, Wesker got him by the throat once more, and squeezed tighter.

"Argh! What… the hell… is your problem!" Billy choked. Wesker dropped him, and kneeled down next to him.

"You. Anyway, I'm asking you to do this favor, and you and your friends are free to go." Wesker said. Billy coughed, and realized blood was coming down the side of his mouth.

"What… is the job… exactly?" Billy asked defeated. Wesker smiled how ever, and got Billy to his feet. He groaned, and looked at Wesker pissed.

"Just ask the girl where she really comes from… who her brother works for… and you're free to go." Wesker smiled, and started to walk towards a desk. The other scientists in the room were scared shitless of Wesker and started to clean up the mess.

"Why? Why do you want to know?" Billy asked and glared at him.

"It isn't your place to ask me that. Just get the information out of the girl-" Wesker was cut off by Billy.

"Why Claire? Why not Rick?" Billy asked not wanting to involve the fifteen year old girl. He knew Rick was probably going to hit him a couple of times really hard, and reconsidered again.

"Because she's gullible, and pathetically stupid. She thinks of you as her best friend, correct?" Wesker asked completely normally.

**Claire Bear**

"Woah… I feel insulted…" I mumbled, and couldn't exactly identify why. Oh well, probably an outer body experience. I looked at Rick who just rolled his eyes at me. Meanie.

**Billy and Wesker**

"Yeah… But why!" Billy pressed again. Wesker stopped, and walked up to Billy.

"Because there is no existing evidence of those two people on Earth. They may be a part of something I would want to know of." Wesker responded.

Billy looked away, and thought of making a break towards the door, but since the beating

Wesker gave him; he knew Wesker could out run him. But why would a fifteen year old girl be involved in something so big? Well she did have a tendency to survive very well…

"Wesker… I can't betray them…" Billy knew he made a mistake, and nearly growled, 'great' out loud.

Wesker hit him hard. I mean HARD, in the stomach. Wesker leaned down towards the coughing Billy.

"It seems you still don't understand what I am saying… Do you really want to watch Claire and Rick die slowly? Yes? Alright." Wesker started to leave, Billy rolled his eyes.

"Wait…" Billy choked. Wesker stopped and turned around.

"Yes Coen?" He asked satisfied with what was happening.

"… I'll do it. Just don't hurt them." Billy growled, and stood up straight.

_Damn… this bastard isn't human! And to top it all off, what a damn sadist! _

"Hm, thank you. Now, Ada, please escort Billy here to the Training Courts." Wesker said to Ada who was on the other side of the door. Billy looked at Wesker surprised.

"Wait. What are you talking about?" Billy asked, and coughed again.

"Well we want you in perfect shape once you leave for the mission." Wesker laughed, and left. Billy felt his anger rise. This wasn't what he expected nor wanted.

**Claire Bear and Rick**

Rick and I had entered this really big mansion looking entrance place. It had a huge stair case that twisted to the left. Then there were double set doors on our right, and a big portrait of nothing I care about in front of us, and then a door to our left.

I felt a huge emotion of dread, disappointment, and anger. Damn the anger was just overwhelming…

"Jesus…" I mumbled, and looked at Rick. He looked at me, and smiled.

"Yeah I know, the marble floor is cold when you have bare feet." Rick said, and looked at his bruised feet. Our feet were scratched up, and bruised from all the damage of running with out shoes on. I smirked. Maybe I could find some hospital shoes inside the hospital… he he…

"No, not that… it's just… I felt this anger, and irritation, just now." I said, and thought hard. Rick looked at me confused.

"You're probably tired." He supplied, and smiled at me. I shrugged.

"That, or something bad is going to happen, or is happening. I dunno. I want cake." I finished, and started for the huge mansion stairs. Rick chuckled, and followed me. Just then the Nemesis appeared below us, as we made our way towards the only door on the top floor. It looked at me carelessly, and then spotted Rick.

He growled, and ran up the stairs in attempt to catch Rick, and kill him.

"RUN!" I yelled, and grabbed Rick's hand. We entered a room with a piano. On the right wall were three large windows, and paintings on the left. Across from us was another wooden door. We started to run towards it, when the Nemesis came crashing through the door, and hit us both to the ground. I slid right by the door. YEY!

Rick hit the window, and luckily didn't crash right through. He groaned and sat up. He then jumped out of the way as the Nemesis tried to crush his skull in.

Rick stood in front of me.

"Round two?" I asked scareder than scared.

"Round two." Rick confirmed, and glared at his victim. He obviously wanted revenge from after it poisoned him. I sighed heavily.

"Alright just don't get yourself killed, --- MORON! Get over here!" I yelled, and nearly threw my brother through the door and into the safe room. He grunted and blinked.

"Uhm… I didn't see that coming." Rick said, and stared at me as if I had just sprouted a tail. I glared at him.

"I almost lost you before, and now you're gonna worry me again! JEEZUZ!" I yelled, and walked over to the pink treasure box, and peered in. I pulled out a shot gun, and noticed Rick had put his back in return for a magnum much like mine.

"You're right. I'm sorry." Rick said, and sat on the small table I guess you had to put your bible on. Ha. Umbrella? Religious? HA! Don't make me laugh. But the room really was a little church room like thing.

"Wait. Say that again." I said, and turned to him smiling.

"I'm sorry?" Rick tried. I shook my head vigorously.

"No no, the first thing you said." I said smiling broadly.

"You're right?" He tried again. I smirked.

"Wow. So this is how it feels like… usually I'm the one who has to admit I'm wrong. Wow. I feel pretty good." I said and smiled at Rick who sighed.

"Well, I guess it was stupid to try and face off with that thing again…" Rick said, and thought a little. The room was small, and only held church like things. Like the piano, and a few seats, and a bible book which was on the desk waaaayy in front. Okay only like five feet.

"Now what?" I asked, and pulled out two herbs. Rick sighed.

"I guess we should run around it." He said, and looked at me for acceptance. I frowned.

"Yeah. Okay. Though why does it hate you so much?" I asked. He shrugged, and looked around. He found a letter from a priest.

"I guess I challenged it at the restaurant and it doesn't want me to interfere…" He mumbled. I took the papers from him, and looked at them…

**Priest's night out! Get rounded! WHOOOOO! **

**When: Thursday Night!**

**Time: 3:00 p.m.**

**Where: Umbrella's top secret facility!**

**Host: WESKER!**

I laughed, and couldn't read on. Rick snatched it from me, and asked where the hell I came up with all this. I shrugged, and gave him an innocent look. He just rolled his eyes, and put it in his pocket.

"Geez Rick, how do you make room for all that?" I asked, and looked at him.

"I put some in the box there, too!" He laughed, and gave me a nuggie. I laughed, and redid my ponytail cuz the moron behind me ruined it. Heh.

Suddenly the door slammed open, and Carlos stumbled in with Jill in his arms.

"The Nemesis infected her!" He yelled, and put her on the table. Rick and I cleared our throats.

"Oh God, how?" I asked, and Rick put on an 'Oh too bad…' look. I smiled at Rick who gave me the, 'Not now! Stop smiling' look. I nodded, and giggled. Carlos stared at me.

"What? I haven't eaten in days!" I said, which wasn't true, I still had three chocolate bars left from Resident Evil two. Back when we were with Claire and Leon.

"Oh. Well, I need to get the antidote at the hospital!" Carlos yelled. I sighed.

"I'll go with you. Rick take care of Jill in case the Nemesis comes back kay?" I asked, and started for the door. Rick nodded numbly. I smiled, and left with Carlos.

**Billy and Ada**

"Billy, get up. Just another hour and you can rest, eat, and bathe." Ada said, and breathed heavily. She was training Billy for the mission, and so far she was the only one worth a challenge to Billy. Even if it wasn't fair for him. He hadn't slept for days, or eaten for that matter.

But here they were in the open room with nothing there but four tanks in each corner. Billy was on his back, and breathing hard. Wesker had come in a few times to roughen him up, but only because he was reminded of Chris Redfield, and took it out on poor Billy. Billy had his hand cuffs off, but only because he knew the consequences of running off.

"Easy for you to say…" He growled and stood. Ada laughed lightly. Billy was wiped out. His eyes were drooping, and he had bruises all over his body. He sighed, and stood straight. Even the bleeding hadn't stopped.

"Billy, you're only making this hard on yourself. This one little thing and you're making it a big deal." Ada stated. Billy glared at her.

"It's not a little thing. I'm being forced to work with people I hate the most. To betray the people I care the most about." Billy hissed. He was starting to get ticked off. Ada lowered her hands to her sides. She then put her shoes on. Billy looked at her confused.

"Yes. I understand that. Here, I'll let you go an hour early. Follow me." She said, and looked at him with a small smirk on her face. Billy sighed, a happy smile, and followed her out the doors, and picked up his shoes on the way. He couldn't believe he could actually get happy when inside an Umbrella facility.

Ada led him into a small prison like room. There was bed, a door which led to a bathroom. The walls were boring blue, and it was all sorta cramped. Ada looked at him for a while.

"Yes?" Billy asked. Ada smiled.

"I knew Claire. She was interesting…" She said, and looked at the ground. Billy stared at her shocked. He opened his mouth to say something, and then closed it.

"Wait… you met her, and still betrayed her?" He asked in disbelief. She sighed heavily.

"It's not exactly... I'm not proud of my job but it's something I have to do. Good night." Ada closed the door, and locked it. Billy looked around again, and sighed. He then hit the shower.

**Few minutes later…**

Billy entered the hot shower, his wounds still bleeding, sore, and irritated. He closed the white shower curtain. He then looked around and saw a rubber duck on top of the soap panel sticking out in front of him. He stared at the yellow smiling face of the duck, and then picked it up. He couldn't believe Umbrella had that in here.

As Billy stared at the duck, he heard his door unlock, and a man walk into the bedroom and then the shower room. The man's face was buried in the files he was looking at. Billy stared at the man as he approached the shower, and flung open the curtain, nose still in papers.

Billy stood completely still, duck by his face in surprise, as his mouth was wide open. Hadn't _Wesker_ realized Billy was in a shower…? NAKED?

Wesker looked up at Billy after a second from the files, looked at the rubber duck, then back at Billy. He smirked.

"Cute duck. Anyway, here's some files on the two brats," Wesker said showing the files into Billy's chest, as Billy grabbed a towel off the rail, and put it around his waist, "The schedule has changed, and it will from now unexpectedly at times. Read those files." Wesker finished, as Billy tossed the now slightly wet files on the sink. Wesker turned around to leave and Billy glared after him.

He chucked the duck after Wesker's head, and much to his dismay, Wesker caught it with out turning around. He didn't even look back, just reached back, and clutched the duck in mid air. Billy huffed annoyed. Wesker squeezed the duck so hard it popped. Then threw a smirk over his shoulder, and left. The lock sounded.

Billy stood for a minute, and decided to get back to his shower. He glared at the water as his fun was ruined… and his rubber duck. He sighed. Wesker is such a psycho.

**A/N: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! So, how did you all like the bathroom sequence? LMAO! Heh. Okay, well, I hope you guys found this chapter amusing, and PLEASE REVIEW! XD REMEMBER: This chapter was for you to get what was going on with Billy Bob k? The games (actual games) will be there again in the next chapter as usual. XD**

…**. PLEASE REVIEW! XD**

_**Peace- lol!**_

_**Claire Bear!**_


	27. Hospital of EVIL and the Pimpin' shoes!

_**A/N: Oh my God you guys, I am so sorry for not updating for so long…: (but the reason is because the whole week I had State Testing! I had to study hard… NO! I should have told you guys that I might not have been able to update! I'm so sorry! But thank you guys seriously for all the review you gave me, it was so fun and inspiring to read them, so… THANK YOU! And pleeaaaseeee forgive meee! (begs at your feet) lol! Kay, here's the next chapter: **_

_Chapter: 27 _**The Hospital of EVIL!**

Carlos and I both ran out of the priests little room, and made our way to the stair case. We both ran down the stairs, and to the left. Carlos ran through the door first, and then I followed him in pursuit. I so wanted him to quit running so fast, but when we went through the door we were in this small room. There were rails with towels on them, and a table filling up most of the room. Nothing of interest was on the table.

Carlos moved forward, and around the corner. I heard a gun shot, and jogged over to him.

"WASSUP?" I asked. He glanced at me, and then down at the dead zombie officer.

"Help me move the bell." He ordered. I looked to the left, and saw a big rusty bell blocking a wooden door. There were lockers on the right side of the wall splitting a little section of the room off.

"YES SIR!" I yelled, and walked over to the far left side. Carlos flinched.

"Stop yelling!" Carlos yelled. I looked up at him.

"But you're yelling!" I yelled back. I smiled mentally.

"I wasn't before!" He yelled back.

"But you are now!" I yelled. We suddenly heard some scratching noises at the door we were to go through. Carlos looked at me and glared.

"Now see what you did?" He asked, and pushed me. My eyes widened. What the hell was his problem? I pushed him back.

"Don't push me. Push the bell, and besides, you're older you shoulda stopped it." I said and stuck my tongue out. He glared at me.

"Fine. Just help me." He ordered. I nodded, and we both pushed the bell. It made scratching noises, but was pushed across the door far enough for us to be able to exit through the door.

"I'll go first." Carlos said, and gently pushed me back. I nodded, and held my hand gun ready. Carlos opened the door, and the zombie fell flat on its face to the floor.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! STTUUUUPPID!" I laughed, and watched as Carlos shot it to death. He threw me a 'shut up' look. I shut up. We then went through the door, and onto the streets well actually, the wide steps which led onto the streets of Raccoon City.

I looked to the right. The Hospital was right there, the big white building with the glowing red letters, HOSPITAL on it. To the left was a park, which had the letters, RACCOON CITY PARK on it. Carlos looked around confused.

"The hospital is right there Carlos, with the big red lights with the word Hospital?" I supplied. Carlos glared at me, and started down the stairs.

"I know, I was just wondering why I couldn't spot it from the city hall…" He mumbled. I laughed, and followed him towards the Hospital.

We entered and saw a lounge which is where the people usually wait to be called in to the room by a doctor. There was a glass table, and two pillars going down the right side of the room, with vines coming down from them. There was a door to our right.

There were also dead bodies everywhere. Some were from Carlos's team. I looked around some more, picking up various boxes of ammunition. We then heard some clacking noises.

"Uhm Carlos?" I asked stepping back from the back of the room. The room twisted into a hallway that curved to the right at the way back. There was a red hunter there.

Carlos was grieving over one of his members. I sighed, and took aim. I shot at it repeatedly, until it leapt into the air, and tried to land an immediate death blow. I jumped out of the way, and landed propped up against a wall. I stared wide eyes as it ran at me in a super fast way.

"CARLOS! AARRGHHH! HELP ME!" I yelled, and tried to roll out of the way, but was slashed in the left arm. I rolled under the glass table.

"Ha ha! Can't get me now bitch!" I yelled and laughed. The hunter crushed the glass, and screeched at me.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I yelled, and shot a single shot which is considered lucky as of right now, cuz it hit the creature right in the eye, making it screech in pain, and scurry off in agony.

"Feel free to step in any time now!" I yelled at Carlos pissed, and shot at it. Carlos joined in, and shot too. I then realized I had a shot gun. Stupid me. I pulled out the shot gun, and fired at the monster repeatedly until it fell down dead.

"Carlos I--" I started, but Carlos grabbed my arm, and pulled me into an elevator that almost seemed hidden behind the corner.

"No time." He stated, and pushed me in. I growled irritated. I held my arm, and scratched at it a little. It was starting to swell up a little. It was bleeding still too. But why was it itchy? My eyes widened.

"Itchy… mm…. Tasty…" I said, and looked at Carlos. Carlos looked down at me like, 'What the hell?' I glared at him, and pointed out my arm, and its condition.

"How the hell did you get that?" He asked, and looked it over, while I could feel the elevator stopping. I felt nauseous.

"The hunter. YOU were too busy crying like a little girl, and I had to take it on." I said hotly. Carlos looked at me weird, and felt my forehead.

"Claire Bear… You're poisoned." He said slowly. I closed my eyes dramatically.

There was silence…

"NO SHIT SHERLOCK!" I yelled, making Carlos jump five feet into the air. Suddenly the elevator doors opened, and five zombies stumbled in with their arms outstretched at us hungrily. I jumped back, and blasted one of them away into oblivion! Muahahaha!

"Shit!" Carlos was battling three, while the last one was trying to bite me. I blasted its head off, and sighed deeply. Okay bad idea, I just inhaled all the decaying stench of their rotting bodies. I held my nose, and tried not to barf.

"Carlos!" I yelled, and shot a few more zombies down. Carlos dropped the last one. He had dropped his weapon. Some police man he is.

"Anyway, you need a blue herb, and quick." Carlos said, and looked at me concerned.

"Yep yep." I agreed and we walked out of the elevator.

**Billy**

Billy played with the two dog tags he had around his neck; the silver chain was still in good condition. He had actually forgotten mostly about the dog tags, and now he found them to be very interesting.

He was lying on his bed, and swinging the dog chains back and forth trying to hypnotize himself to sleep. It wasn't working. He sat up, and put the dog chains on. He then looked around.

_The files!_ He thought frantically, and ran for the sink.

He picked up the files, and walked back to the bed to lie on. He lay on his side, his back to the door, and opened the paper file. It was the only thing to do around here, so of course he'd be excited to do something.

He opened the file, and saw a picture of Claire in a laboratory… it looked like the one from Marcus's lair place, but then again…

Claire had a really goofy look on her face, and she looked like she didn't know who she was. He laughed, and looked at the next picture. This one had writing on the back, it said: **Claire and Redfield**. Claire was on her knees and begging Chris about something, while Chris lay on a bed with a scowl on his face. It looked like a jail cell, and there was a sink across from the bed. Billy frowned slightly at what Claire was trying to get Chris to do…

"Sing a song or something?" Billy mused out loud. He smiled at the thought.

He then saw a picture of Rick and Claire; Rick was giving Claire a smack to the back of the head. Billy chuckled, and moved on. There then was a picture of Rick, fighting a hunter, and on the back it read: **Rick: Stronger than anticipated. **Billy nearly laughed.

_Yeah, no kidding…_

Then there was paper work of theories of the people, and what they have done and said. Billy frowned, and looked at Claire's picture. How could she know so much? Billy's eyes widened.

_SHE'S PSYCHIC!_ He thought. Then he laughed real hard, and felt tears in his eyes. Yeah, Claire be psychic? He laughed again.

"I'm happy to see you're enjoying yourself." Came a cool voice from the door way. Billy immediately stopped laughing, and looked at Wesker.

"Yeah well, it's not every day a fifteen year old girl takes down what? Three Umbrella bases?" Billy mocked and smiled. Wesker glared at Billy.

"Do not --" Billy cut Wesker off.

"Yeah okay, what do you want?" Billy asked in a rush, he wanted to be left alone. He seriously hated Wesker, and didn't need to be talking to him right now.

"I--" Wesker was cut off again.

"Why are you guys making up these stupid bull shit lies of Claire and Rick?" Billy asked hotly. Wesker frowned, and approached Billy who was now sitting up.

"Interrupt me one more time, and you will suffer." Wesker said annoyed and grabbed Billy's arm. He got Billy to his feet, and glared at him.

"You're gonna have a short meal, then, I'm going to train you, till you can't move. Got that Coen?" Wesker asked trying to sound intimidating.

"Mmmhhmmm. Sure," Billy said, and smacked Wesker's hand off him, "Right after you apologize." Billy said, and crossed his arms across his chest stubbornly.

"… What for?" Wesker asked a little surprised. It seemed Billy still didn't understand Wesker was so much more powerful than he…

"For popping my rubber duck." Billy said dead serious.

Silence….

…..

…..

"Uhm… Okay…" Wesker said slowly not knowing if this was a joke. Billy waited for his response in irritation. Wesker glared at him.

"Wait, why the hell would I apologize for that?" He asked impatient.

"Cuz if you don't, I'll steal your shades." Billy said, and glared back. Wesker's mouth hung open. Was Billy delusional?

Wesker punched Billy, and kicked him in the jaw. Billy fell to the ground and shook his head trying to stay conscious.

"It seems you still don't know how much stronger I am than you are." Wesker said, and got Billy up. He was going to make Billy hurt. Just like he was going to make Redfield hurt when he'd meet him again. Of course, he was going to kill Redfield, then Coen. He just needed Coen for one thing and when it's done… He's done.

**Rick and Jill**

Jill was still unconscious and sweating pretty bad. The Nemesis could be heard outside the court yard, and Rick seriously never heard the helicopter crash, or the explosion for that matter.

"Damn, it's taking them forever…" Rick thought, and looked inside the pink chest out of pure boredom. Jill groaned.

Rick sighed heavily… there wasn't much he could do anymore. Except wait…

"Who am I kidding? She's gonna survive anyway!" Rick thought, and sat on the floor bored. He should have gone to the hospital with them…

**Claire Bear and Carlos**

Carlos had gone through this one room to check something out, and I told him I had to go the bathroom for the first time in six days or something. He laughed thinking I was overreacting, but he let me go. So I went to the bathroom, and had to kill a zombie first. Then I could FINALLY go.

After that, Carlos and I had entered a hospital room, where we had to kill some yellow eels. I don't know how the bleep eels got into a hospital like this and what they were doing here, but eh, it's Capcom right?

I was pulling on some blue hospital shoes, and stood up happily. Carlos was frisking a dead doctor.

"Hey! Don't I look PIMPIN'!" I asked, and showed him my feet. He laughed and smiled.

"Of course. Anyway, I got the code for the second floor." Carlos smiled and handed me the paper. It read: 325. Okay…

"So?" I asked. He rolled his eyes at me.

"I can get the sample." He said and walked ahead. I followed.

"YEA BOIII!" I yelled, and ran for the elevator. We both walked inside and waited.

When the doors opened Carlos told me to wait outside in the hallway, but that didn't fly for me.

"NOOOOOOOOO! DON'T LEAVE MEEEEE!" I pleaded. Carlos stared at me and sat me on the floor out side the double doors with an uhm… what was it? OH YEAH, that one Umbrella symbol that looks like real skinny moons. What ever, who cares what it is it's an Umbrella symbol!

"Fine." I muttered, and crossed my legs Indian style. After what seemed like five hours, but it was really five minutes, glass shattering from inside the room could be heard. It was already scary to be alone in a hospital I mean, every hospital is evil! They cut your finger for your BLOOOODD!

"Time to go." Carlos said quickly, and grabbed my arm. I was dragged along, and saw two hunters fling open the double doors, and screech loudly. They saw us running, and chased us quickly, their claws making clacking noises.

Carlos shoved me into the elevator, and then pressed the button for the first floor. I then wondered if Carlos was always so unlucky. The doors of the elevator then shut before Carlos and I as the Hunters crashed right into them. We both were silent for a while and listen to the Ray Charles elevator music. I started to snap my fingers. I liked Ray Charles.

"Carlos is my suuun shine! Though he is UNLUCKYY!" I sung after Ray Charles' song, 'cept I changed the words around a little bit… just a little…

"Haha, now we have to hurry, and get this to Jill you got it?" Carlos asked, obviously stating that he was gonna start running. I nodded, and smiled.

"Sure thing macho man!" I laughed. The elevator doors opened, and we both walked out into the lounge again. This time how ever, there was a small square bomb on the first pillar close to us…

"NICHOLAI!" I yelled dramatically, and glared at Carlos.

"You met him in here HUH!" I yelled, and thought back… Oh yeah, I was going to the bathroom when he said he'd be back…

"You were going to the bathroom!" Carlos defended himself, and ran right by it. I laughed.

"Yeah, sorry then." I laughed and noticed that we only had like, … TEN SECONDS!

"ARRGGHHHH!" I screamed, and ran ahead of Carlos, who gave me a 'What he hell?' look. But he did speed up, and soon we both were ten feet from the hospital, and then…

KABOOOMMMM!

We flew up into the air, and landed with a thud on the ground. The entire hospital was wrecked, and all that was left visible was gravel, and the A in hospital. I twitched, and sat up; my hospital shoes were already dirty.

"That was close." Carlos breathed, and stood up.

"Yeah, and…" I looked at Carlos.

"What?--- SHIT. Okay, here's the blue herb, but I couldn't find any others." Carlos said hurriedly, and gave it to me. I shoved it into my mouth, and swallowed it. I felt better, but I still hurt a lot…

"Hmm… I'm on… CAUTION!" I guessed, and held my arm. Carlos sighed, and looked around.

"First thing is first. Get Jill this antidote, and then we'll get you the herb. Okay?" He asked. I nodded.

"OKIE DOKEY SMOKEY!" I yelled, and smiled merrily.

**Nicholai**

Nicholai glared after the small girl and Carlos. They had survived the bomb… he just wanted them out of his way, so he could finish the mission.

"That girl… she's getting in the way!" Nicholai hissed to himself, and gritted his teeth. His first priority to murder how ever, wasn't her. She was his second. His first was:

Rick…

**A/N: WAAHHH! This sucked. I'm so sorry! (cries loudly) It's just I felt like such a dork not updating for so long, (even if I had state testing) but that's beside the point! So here it is, and I hope you found… SOMETHING amusing in here. LOL! Thank you guys again for the support, and please Review! **

**-Claire Bear**


	28. Closer to Insanity and Billy's Dream

_**Hey guys! I am now happily ready to present chapter uhmmm oh yeah, 28! YE HAW! Lol! Ok ok, you guys caught me, I'M HIGH ON SUGAR! Yah! LOL! Ok, uhm I'm so sorry again for being late but I'm gonna be busy on trips with my school so I'm like: ARRGHH! Thank you all who reviewed and I hope you guys like this chapter! XD**_

_Chapter: 28 _**Closer to Insanity and Billy's Dreams**

I sighed heavily and tried to keep up with Carlos.

"SLOW DOWN YA APE!" I burst out laughing, and started to trip; eventually I had to stop running completely, and Carlos had to wait for me. He had an impatient look on his face, and eventually he just picked me up, and started to run with me on his shoulders.

"ARRGHH!" I yelled, and laughed again, I was flung over his right shoulder, and his arm was over my back. I decided to relax completely and try and put on some killer weight. (Ya know when you relax completely you weigh more?)

Nothing happened.

"Don't I weigh a lot?" I asked and looked at the back of his head.

"No. Why?" He asked, and set me down when we reached the main hall where the Nemesis had chased Rick and me.

"Never mind. HI HO SILVA! AWAAAAYYY!" I yelled, and grabbed the antidote from Carlos. I ran up the steps and into the little chapel room with Carlos behind me.

"WE GOT IT!" I yelled dramatically and kicked open the door, but it swung back off the wall, and hit me in the face. I hit the floor in a heart beat, and lay there suffering. Carlos took the antidote, and stepped over me. Gee thanks Carlos…

**Meanwhile with Billy…**

_Billy watched as his teammates fell down beside him dead. It was the heat, lack of water and food… He couldn't stop and weep for the dead, he had to keep moving. Or the captain would make him suffer…_

_The green forest in Africa was hot and worst of all, humid. The heat clung to the soldiers like a thick wet gas. It was hard to breathe through the thick air, and the heavy clothing of camouflage. Billy and his fellow soldiers were all tired from the days of desperately trying to stay alive, and get to their destination._

"_There it is men! Move out and round up the villagers! I don't want them to interfere with our plans!" Their captain barked, and pulled out his sub machine. The village was in a clearing, and the sun baked down hard on it…_

"_If they try and run, shoot them all." The captain said, and took two men with him into the forest. He looked back just before he left, and said to Billy, "You're in charge soldier! Don't disappoint me!" The captain yelled._

"_Yes sir." Billy said his voice dry. His lips were chapped from the heat, and he licked them real quick, and turned to his fellow soldiers who were rounding up the villagers who were protesting. He couldn't understand anything they were saying at all, but Mark did._

"_Mark!" Billy yelled out. The soldier dropped off a girl in the adding pile in the center of the village. A few screams and shouts echoed out of the hay houses. _

"_Yes sir?" Mark asked his face red and drenched with sweat._

_  
"Stay here. I want you to translate their language to me and the Captain in case we need it. Got it?" Billy asked and looked at Mark who nodded. There was a flash of jealousy in Marks' eyes. He was always jealous of Billy's high rank…_

_All the villagers were now rounded in the center of the village, Billy counted twenty four total. He watched his fellow men search the houses, while four of them had their machine guns out and pointed at the villagers. There were ten left of his members including the captain. The rest of them, seven, had died. Billy spotted a man walking out towards the exit of the city and he looked at Billy in a desperate way._

_Four shots rang out in the hot air, and Billy quickly searched for the user of the gun. It was Ken. He had shot the man, thinking he had tried to escape. The villagers screamed in horror and grief. Billy frowned deeply, and sprinted up to Ken._

"_The hell are you doing!" Billy yelled and showed Ken. Ken was six foot five, and hell of a lot muscular than Billy, but Billy wasn't intimidated by this at all._

"_Sir, Captain ordered us to shoot the ones who attempted to run, sir." He said in his deep voice. His face was also red, but not as red as Mark's. Billy threw down his helmet out of anger and annoyance._

"_He wasn't even running for Christ's sake! You damn moron!" Billy yelled, and ran his gloved hand through his soaked black hair. He looked at the now panicked villagers. He turned to Mark._

"_Tell them to shut up!" Billy yelled, and looked at Mark. Mark nodded, and started to shout at the villagers in a loud voice, speaking their tongue._

_After an hour or so of waiting, the captain returned with the other soldiers, but with a huge dissatisfied look on his features. Billy jogged over to him. _

"_Report!" The captain yelled at Billy. Billy wondered what had happened, but decided against asking. He stood up straight and strong._

"_Villagers rounded up, and everything under control sir." Billy said. He felt an enormous sting of pain hit his face, and hit the dusty ground in pain. He stared up at his captain._

"_What were the gun shots about then?" The Captain barked. Billy got up, and stood straight. He wiped the blood of the side of his mouth._

"_Ken shot a villager sir." Billy said bitterly. The Captain looked at Ken._

"_REPORT!" He screamed, and shoved Billy out of the way. Billy couldn't hear what the captain was talking to Ken about, because he was too dizzy to concentrate. After a minute, the captain turned to the soldiers, his left side to Billy._

"_We found nothing! And we can't return empty handed like this!" The captain yelled, and glared at the villagers. Billy held his ground. He feared for the worst._

"_KILL THEM ALL! LEAVE NO SURVIVORS!" The captain roared. The machine guns were loaded with ammunition. Billy felt sick to his stomach… _

"_No…NO!" Billy's voice was not to be heard over the gun fires and the loud screams of the villagers. Billy ran for his captain. He didn't want these villagers to die. They shouldn't die! Not for their captains' mistakes, not for the soldier's mistakes!_

"_NO!" Billy pushed the captain, and yelled at him, but he felt as if he couldn't be heard… like we wasn't talking at all._

"_Get off soldier, and do as I say!" The captain yelled, and fired himself into the defenseless villagers. Billy punched the captain._

"_DON'T SHOOT THEM!" He yelled so loud his voice was hoarse and his throat ached, some of the soldiers stopped and stared at Billy, but the rest didn't, and eventually they started up again. _

_The captain yelled something at Billy, and hit him over the head with his machine gun. Billy fell to his hands and knees, and tried to stay conscious. He breathed heavily, and tried to get up. The captain hit him again, and this time he went down._

_Billy turned onto his back, and was halfway unconscious. He watched through blurred eyes, all the villagers fall to the ground dead… and the screams echoing through the forest… and his mind._

"_No…" Billy mumbled, and fell into darkness._

"NOO!" Billy sat up in his bed, and looked around. He was in the small prison like room. He got up, and went to the sink. He stared at him self in the mirror. He was sweating, and tired… he was so tired… but of what?

"I'm tired of running…" He mumbled. He turned on the faucet and splashed some water onto his face. He stayed up for the rest of the night.

**Claire Bear, Rick, Jill, and Carlos**

"How do ya feel girl friend!" I asked in a preppy voice. She sighed heavily, and rubbed her head. She then smiled at us all.

"Better. Thank you guys." She said and smiled wider. I hugged her.

"Oh you're welcome Jilly! We couldn't just have Chris become single just like that could we?" I asked, and laughed. She blushed, and stood up.

"Alright. Are we all ready to go?" Rick asked, and looked at Carlos and me. He then turned to Jill, "Or do you want to rest some more?" He asked. Jill shook her head no.

"No, I've rested long enough!" She said, and took the lead. We all left the room, and headed for…

"Wait, where are we going?" I asked. Everyone stopped walking.

"To the park…I saw it while coming back from the hospital." Carlos said. We all agreed with that, and ran off for the park.

We all reached the damned park, but it was locked, so guess what? Yah, I had to climb it. It had stinking points at the tops of it! So I climbed up. My hands got the points, and Rick pushed my feet up so I wouldn't stab my ass. I fell down on the other side. On my face. Again. Just them I realized my pants were ripped at the leg part.

"Hey, I do have the key, never mind!" Carlos said embarrassed, and unlocked the padlock on the gate. I threw up my arms in irritation.

"Thanks Carlos! GEZUZ! These pants cost me twenty flippin' dollars!" I exclaimed, and took the lead. Rick laughed, and Jill tried to sustain one. Carlos couldn't help himself and laughed out loud.

"… you sick bastards…" I growled. They just laughed little the NICE people they are, and walked ahead of me.

We all walked down the mudded path ways of the small park, it had rope hand rails to indicate the path, and the tall pine trees were beyond the rope showing nothing else but them.

"Boy this is boring." I said out loud, and took Rick's hand. He looked down at me, and smiled. Just then there was a street lamp (don't as why) but under the light of the street lamp was a dead dude. He was one of Carlos's men.

"He has something…" Jill said, and took a piece of paper out of his hand, and a silver key. I took the paper, and read it out loud.

**December 24 1998**

**I'm not gonna make it home for Christmas, I've been constipated for five hours in this park, and I can't feel my ass. And I--**

Rick took the paper from me angrily, and read it himself. He then gave it to the others to read. They looked at me like I was a weirdo, and then we all moved on.

"I'm bored again guys!" I yelled as we neared a battered old bridge like planks things. It looked really unsafe to cross over the swamp. But anyway, there were three zombies on it.

"UUUHHHHMMM…. HEY! Let's pretend to be zombies! Maybe that'll work!" I yelled, and stumbled up to a zombie.

"uuuhhhh…" I mumbled, and wobbled past it. It lunged for me, and tried to bit into my shoulder. I yelled out, and pushed it into the dirty swamp.

"Never mind guys. Kay, let's move on!" I yelled, and they all ran up to me quickly. Rick gave me the 'Are you crazy?' look, and I gave him the, 'like a fox!' look.

Jill and Carlos took down the two zombies ahead while Rick gave me a lecture on idiocy. At the end of the bridge was when we saw him… the man… the… well, not THE, cuz no one really cares about him that much… Well anywho, it was Nicholaj.

"Sup Nicholaj?" I asked, and gave him the peace sign. He rolled his eyes at me, and pulled his gun on us.

"Rick comes with me." He said. Everyone froze in silent surprise. Jill and Carlos because they found out Nicholaj was a traitor, me and Rick because of what he said.

Silence.

"Oh! Now?" I asked.

"You foolish girl!" Nicholai pointed his gun at me.

**A/N: Yah yah, stupid cliff hanger, and it was boring as hell right? Well guess what? I'M SORRY! LMAO! Well the thing is I just want to tell the people who don't know what happened to Billy in the past, and I wanna show you guys in the later chapters something neat. LOL! Okay, well, this chapter was basically only about recovering Jill. I'm not feeling too good neither so sorry if you guys think this chapter sucks. Please REVIEW! Tho… lol! PLEAAASSSEE REVIEW? I'm seriously sorry for the cruddy chapter, but eh, what can one do? I promise the next chapter will be better. : ) k, see you later!**

**-Claire Bear!**


	29. Lizard Man and Rick's Anger

**Wazzup? Hey ya guyz! I'm now gonna try and get this posted for ya'll earlier than too late. Lol! Anywho- I am gonna put the disclaimers back in cuz a kewel reviewer: Spartan58, asked me to. : ) annnddd… I am making a shout out toooo:**

**Sarah The Most Random Insane Evil Muwahahaha Author EVER (gurl, your name is waaaaaay too long. LOL) GUYS, IT'S HER BIRTHDAY, SO… HAPPY BIRTHDAY SARAH! (Ya'll can wish her a happy B-day too if ya want)**

**Okay, on with the story! Enjoy!**

_Chapter: 29 _**Lizard man, and Rick's Anger**

Nicholaj stood before us on the mudded dirt, while we were all still standing on the creaky wooden bridge above the swamp. Nicholaj had his gun raised at me, and his eyes were flaring with annoyance.

"Wait." Rick said, and stood in front of me before Nicholaj could do anything else.

"I'll go." Rick said, and looked at Nicholaj while wearing a poker face. Nicholaj hesitated. I wonder why? I mean he's the one with the gun… Hey! I got a gun!

"Don't do anything stupid." Rick said, and glanced down at me. I looked up at him. Damn.

"Nicholaj! Why-?" Carlos yelled furious. The wind blew reminding me of the cold.

"Hmph. You are all dead men walking, I won't waste my breath." Nicholaj said. I realized I hadn't said anything at all, and that he just called me a man.

"HEY!" I yelled. Nicholaj jumped, and looked at me surprised. I stepped forward with Rick staring at me like I was nuts. I had one foot out front, and stood tall.

"I … am no man!" I said dramatically. I looked around horrified.

"Crap! Now Peter Jackson is gonna sue me!" I said. Rick pushed me behind him harshly.

"Don't talk. Kay?" He asked. Well it wasn't really a question, more like a statement.

"Fine." I muttered.

"What do you want with Rick anyway? He's not of any importance to Umbrella!" Jill yelled, and glared at Nicholaj. I tried to stifle my laughter. Oh, the drama…

"Wesker wants Rick transferred to his base," Nicholaj said and raised his gun at Jill, "and that's all you will hear." He said evilly.

"Wait, so this is one of those, if I tell you, I'll have to kill you, moments?" I asked.

"Something like that…" He mumbled.

I felt something sharp hit the back of my head, and turned around to see Carlos with the butt of his gun raised. Jill jumped into the water, and Carlos picked me up. I didn't see Rick, cause my vision blurred.

"Damn you… all… to hell! Except Rick and Jill. Hint Nicholaj and Carlos?" I mumbled, and chuckled a little, before blacking out.

**Moving on to Billy**

Billy coughed, and fell onto his back. The cold floor ramming into his body didn't hurt as much as he thought it would…

"Billy, your training is almost complete, so get up." Wesker said, and glared over at Billy who was six feet away from him. He heard Billy chuckle.

"Gee Wesker, I would if I could. And you know what? I don't have much dignity left…" Billy said, and stared up at the ceiling. He heard Wesker snort sarcastically. Well there was something Billy never thought Wesker would do.

"You can, and you just haven't gotten much sleep or energy…" Wesker said. Billy felt a tinge of fear spark through him. How did Wesker know he hadn't slept for what seemed like forever? Billy got to his feet.

"You know what? This time, I'm gonna make you hurt." Billy growled. Wesker looked surprised by Billy's sudden rush of energy.

"Really? That's going to be something different." Wesker said referring to all the times when Billy would hold his shin while jumping on one leg, or hold his elbow because he hit his funny bone.

"How the fuck do you know about Africa!" Billy yelled, and charged at Wesker and tried to land a solid punch on his face. Wesker dodged.

"Research." He said simply, and tried a swift kick to the ribs. Billy dodged, and right hocked Wesker with his right arm. Wesker stumbled back, as shards of his black sun glasses fell to the floor.

"Hmph. Nerd." Billy smirked. Wesker slowly removed his hands from his face, with the remainder of his sun glasses in his left hand. He let them drop.

"What… Are you?" Billy asked shocked. Wesker had yellow eyes with red corneas, and a snake like pupil. Wesker smirked at Billy's reaction.

"I am power." Wesker said. Billy looked at Wesker a little oddly.

"No…" Billy mumbled. There was silence.

"You're lizard man!" Billy said, and roared with laughter. Wesker frowned, and glared at Billy annoyed. Billy kept laughing, and leant against the wall for support.

"Billy…" Wesker warned.

"Hahaha!" Billy kept on laughing.

"Billy…" Wesker tried again but with more annoyance.

"Yes?" Billy chocked out. Wesker turned, and walked to the door.

"Sleep with one eye open." Wesker threatened. Billy stopped laughing.

"Well I'll know if you'll be there, cause your lizard eyes will glow in the dark right?" Billy laughed again, and this time fell to the floor. He loved making Wesker mad.

After a while Billy finally got up, and was escorted back to his room by Ada.

**Claire Bear, Jill, and Carlos**

"I walk this lonely road the only road that I have ever known, don't know where it goes, but it's only me and I walk alone…" I sang, and glanced over at Carlos. We were all inside the huge facility, and I missed the Nemesis part for CARLOS had to go and knock me out! We were in the small safe room, and Carlos was sitting in the chair, while Jill bandaged up his right arm. I was looking through the pink chest.

Carlos was mad at me, and I was mad at him, and I will tell you why…

**Five minutes earlier**

"Where am I?" I asked, and sat up on the gray table in the safe room.

"You're safe, don't worry." Jill said in her calm tone. Her voice made me feel safe and comfortable. I closed my eyes, and immediately opened them.

"CARLOS YOU SON OF A BITCH! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" I yelled, and sat up. I looked around, and saw he was sitting in the chair right to the left of me. I saw Jill bandaging up his arm from a wound.

"Why'd you hit me you prick!" I yelled, and glared at him.

"You wouldn't have come with us if I didn't." He said simply. He then looked at Jill's work, and winced a little.

"Well you could have asked me! My God!" I yelled, and smack Carlos in the back of the head. He glared at me.

"So you don't want to be saved next time huh? I'll keep that in mind!" He said annoyed. Jill sighed heavily. I felt anger rise in my chest. I knew they had let Rick go with Nicholaj just then…

"Who wants to be saved by you anyway?" I asked, and kicked myself off the table.

**Current Time**

So that's what happened. I sighed heavily, and looked around. There were control panels, and trash strewn about the room. I walked around the place, and then came to a stop to where Carlos and Jill were standing.

"I have to find my brother." I said, and glared down at Carlos. He opened his mouth to say something.

"You shut up." I said, and looked at Jill.

"Okay, we'll look for him now that we're safe." Jill said, and gave Carlos his vest to put on. I waited oh so patiently.

"Okay. Let's go." Jill said, and we left the safe room, which I might mention didn't have a type writer in it neither.

**Rick and Nicholaj**

Rick was being held at gun point, and was taking the lead. Nicholaj was mumbling something about him into a small radio.

"What connection do you have with Wesker anyway?" Rick asked, and threw a glare over his right shoulder. Nicholaj had taken his gun so he couldn't go all matrix on him.

"Shut up." Nicholaj ordered. Rick glared at him. He **hated** being told what to do… and out of it all, **disrespect**. He turned around quickly, and grabbed Nicholaj's gun. He twisted Nicholaj's arm up between his shoulder blades, and yanked it up hard.

"Never…" Rick said through gritted teeth, "disrespect me again…" he finished, and shoved Nicholaj away. Rick pointed the gun at Nicholaj and thought about ending his life here… he was going to die after all… he would just make it less painful…and he was pretty upset that everyone was trying to kill him. Maybe this would release some of his anger…

"Hmph… you can't do it huh?" Nicholaj taunted, as he held his arm, and stood up straight. Rick's anger flared.

"Actually I'm contemplating whether to kill you fast and painless, or have you die slow and painfully…" Rick said, and felt his finger tighten around the trigger. Why was he so angry? He started to feel a little surprised by the way he was thinking.

"Slowly and painfully?" Nicholaj asked sarcastically. Rick smilled.

"No. I want to kill you." He said. He heard some slapping feet on the ground, and shoes running along too. He then realized it was now he would kill Nicholaj or let the monster get him. Rick's eyes widened.

"Damn. I almost turned crazy…" He said, and put the gun away.

"Rick! You almost went crazy!" Claire Bear yelled, and tackled her older brother to the ground. Rick smiled, and hugged her.

"I know…" He said, and hugged Claire Bear. He thought it might have something to do with being misunderstood all the time. He sighed.

"You know Rick; you are gonna go crazy one of these days." Claire Bear said, and looked up at her brother, who smiled.

"Of course not. I was just… tired… and angry." Rick said, and got up.

**Normal POV**

I had rounded the corner and seen the way my brother had acted. It was like I was looking at … I don't know, but not Rick. I then tackled him to the ground in attempt to snap him back to reality. I think it worked… but anyway, he was caught off guard cuz Rick is tall and there would be no way I could ever tackle him to the ground like this.

"Hey what about--" I started, but Nicholaj's screams cut me off.

"AARRGGHH!" He was pulled through the ceiling and sick ripping noises were heard. Blood splashed through the hole, and onto the ground. Rick and I both stared at the corpse of Nicholaj.

"DDaaaammmmnnnn." I said, and scooched back a little.

"Okay… let's keep moving…" Carlos said. We all agreed and moved on.

**Billy**

Billy went to bed and remembered what Wesker had said.

"Wesker…" He said hatefully. He then turned on the light, and looked around. There was no sign of him.

"Hmph. Yah, you better not show up." Billy said, and chuckled at himself. He then tried to fall asleep again. He couldn't sleep just like last night. He was always angered with the betrayal of his team…

_Did they set me up?_ Billy wondered, and turned to face the wall.

_Man… where's Claire when you need a laugh?_ Billy wondered, and closed his eyes.

**Claire Bear and the other saps. He he.**

"Man! Where's Billy when you need a hug?" I asked, and sighed heavily. We had entered that scary looking room with all the dead bodies in it. Ya know, where Jill has to fight the Nemesis in a certain amount of time before the timer goes off, and she has to get the damn car key. Yah that place.

"Here." Rick hugged me tightly. I smiled, and hugged him back.

"Aw, thank you. I feel better now." I said.

"Wait… you hugged Billy?" Rick asked, and looked at me surprised.

"Yah, why?" I asked. (Referring to Chapter six) I then saw the Nemesis jump onto the huge pile of crap, and roared. I laughed.

"What are you laughing at?" Carlos hissed, and pointed his gun at the Nemesis.

"Wouldn't it have been funny if he tripped?" I asked, and laughed harder.

Everyone sighed at me.

"… never mind…" I mumbled.

**Hola guys! I actually whipped this up purty quick no? lol! Okay thanks for reading, and … PLEAASSEE REVIEW! -Claire Bear**

Disclaimer: **(shows a girl running like hell is freezing over out of an insane asylum)**

**Hey, Claire Bear here, I am currently escaping the prison that those sick people kept me in! That's why I've been gone… (dives into a book store)**

**Cop one: Over here! (runs into the candy shop)**

**(I look over a rack of books) Muahahahaha! They have under estimated me! Anyway, I don't own anything, except my characters, and Resi-- (cuts self off)… uhmm… heh…**

**Cop two: There she is!**

**(Dives into disposal) (hear voice fading as I fall further down) Until next time, please revieewwww! (hears a thump)**

_Claire Bear_


	30. The Battle and Take Off!

**Muhahahaha! He he. I finally got Summer Vacation! Lol! I'm so happy! Thanks guys for reviewing! I luv you all! And I really hope you guys will like this Chapter! It's moving forward ne? lol! Enjoy!**

_Chapter: 30 **The Battle and Take off!**_

"Oh…Em…Eff…Gee!" I said slowly, I had seen disturbing things before in my life, and let me tell you. This just beat it all. I mean, the Nemesis had tubes, pink pumping tubes growing out of its back! I could see it cuz his trench coat was all torn.

"What?" Carlos asked. I looked at him.

"You know, like: Oh my f---" I was cut off by Rick. He pushed me back.

"Yeah, not now…" Rick said staring at me like I was crazy… MUCHO CRAZY! Which… I must be.

"Raaagghhh!" The Nemesis tried to hit Jill, but instead hit this red round handle thing on the far left wall, and this acid crap came out, and made the Nemesis suffer.

"Blooper!" I yelled, and laughed. The Nemesis looked at me, and growled. My eyes widened. It started to walk towards me, but then ran for me. I ran off to the right wall, which had a shutter thingy along it. Piles of earth, and corpses were around like I mentioned before, so I had to weave in and out.

"HEY!" I yelled, and saw that Rick was actually firing into the Nemesis like crazy, and so were the others. Finally I felt its huge fist pummel my back, and I fell to the ground in a concussion. Okay maybe not, but it hurt like a bitch okay?

"Oww. AARGH!" I yelled, and rolled out of the way from a purple, wrinkly, nasty, tentacle. EW!

"Claire Bear!" Rick yelled, and landed a force full kick right in the Nemesis' gut. It was so strong the Nemesis actually stumbled back a little. Rick stood heavily on his left foot how ever.

"Nice job Maurice!" I yelled, and tried to get my breathing leveled. The blow had knocked the air out of me.

"Claire Bear!" Carlos yelled, and threw some AMMO to me. I took it, and slapped it into my gun. Rick was firing again, as the Nemesis looked around confused. I decided to jump up on the closest pile of death… or crap which ever you prefer.

"BURN BABY BURN!" I yelled, and fired shot into the face of the Nemesis. It felt good in a creepy way, to relieve my stress and anger… wow….

"ARGH!" I heard Rick yell out, and saw that the Nemesis had tackled him down. Rick tried to struggle from underneath the Nemesis' body slam.

_HEY! I didn't know he could do that!_ I thought frantically.

"AARGGHHH! Your F------ heavy!" Rick cursed, and struggled to get out of the way of the Nemesis' giant fist. He eventually did get his legs free, and kicked the thing in the chest and off him. Rick rolled to the side, and got up.

"Hey! I think he has a crush on you!" I said, and laughed at this. Rick rolled his eyes, and kept firing. I laughed a little too hard, slipped, and slid down the hill.

"YYYAAAAYYYY!" I landed right by Rick's feet.

"Hi Rick!" I laughed, and got up. When I did Rick smacked me in the back of the head and smirked. I re did my pony tail cuz the moron to my left… well you get it.

"He's down!" Jill yelled. I looked at the Nemesis and then around for Carlos.

"HEY! Where's Carlos!" I yelled.

"I told him to get the evacuation ready, and he said he had a chopper somewhere." Jill said, and picked up the evacuation key that was held in the stiff fingers of a cold dead scientist.

"Yeah right that pus--" I was cut off by the flesh piercing alarm blaring for us to evacuate the building. We didn't hesitate at all, and got our rears in gear. Heh.

**Billy and Wesker **

Wesker crashed through Billy's bedroom door while Billy lay asleep.

"… You weren't kidding?" Billy asked referring to what happened between them last time. Wesker just glared at Billy, and dragged him out of the room. He held Billy's arm roughly, and lead him down a hallway Billy had never been down.

"They're getting out of Raccoon… I need you to be ready just in case they make it…" Wesker said, and threw a smirk over his shoulder.

Billy's stomach tightened in a knot of disgust and hatred. He was led through a door where there were computer systems set up, and scientists were running about. The room was dark but the white screens of computers and T.V. screens. Wesker led him over to the biggest areas where there were TV screens all over the wall.

His eyes widened…

It was _CLAIRE!_ She, Rick and some other woman were running through the dark hallways of the lab in Raccoon City! Just seeing Claire again, even though on screen made him happy…

"Happy to see them again?" Wesker asked, and smirked at Billy's expression.

"Wesker you--!" Wesker cut off Billy's yell.

"Silence yourself. Anyway, I want to see if Rick will expose his real agency… if I drop two missals instead of one… then he will show me the real agency he works for!" Wesker laughed as if the plan was ingenious, and he was the best.

…_Crazy bastard…_ Billy thought, and rolled his eyes at Wesker's sad attempts.

"What ever Wesker. You think he'll expose his real 'agency' if you kill him?" Billy asked. Wesker stopped smiling and looked at Billy.

"Wesker. You're psychotic." Billy said simply.

"Drop the missals. NOW!" Wesker yelled, and ignored Billy's statement.

"NO!" Billy yelled, and looked around frantically. He then saw a microphone that was on a panel. It was flashing red. He stared at the screens, at their frantic running. He then shoved two scientists out of the way, grabbed the mic. And hit the button turning the red light green.

"CLAIRE RUN FASTER! WESKER DROPPED TWO MISSALS NOT ONE!" Billy yelled, and was immediately hit in between the shoulder blades by… Wesker?

"OWW!" Billy yelled, and fell to the ground in pain. Wesker shook his head.

"Pathetic…" He growled. Billy couldn't believe how badly that had hurt…

_He hits like a damned gorilla!_ He thought, and got up slowly.

"Wesker…" Billy started.

Wesker was gone. Billy looked around and saw the horrified expressions of the scientists… Wesker was… BEHIND HIM?

"Argh!" Billy grabbed Wesker's arm before it got around his neck in a head lock. How the hell did Wesker move so fast?

Silence, but the straining of Billy trying to push Wesker's arm away from him.

"Oh yeah I forgot. You're a lizard." Billy mumbled, and elbowed Wesker in the rib.

"OPH! SILENCE YOURSELF COEN!" Wesker snapped. Billy sighed. Wesker tackled Billy, and stood above him. Billy's head had hit the computers…

"ooww…" Billy groaned, and got up.

"ARGH!" Wesker yelled, and held his head. Everyone stared at him.

"GET HIM… OUT OF MY… SIGHT!" Wesker yelled, and hit computers over, desks, and sometimes unfortunate people. People stared after Wesker until he was outside the office and gone.

"Wesker gone mad? AARRRGGHHHH!" Billy yelled out in pain. One of the scientists had tazored Billy from behind in the right shoulder.

Billy fell to the ground unconscious.

**Claire Bear and the others a few minutes ago**

"CLAIRE RUN FASTER! WESKER DROPPED TWO MISSALS NOT ONE!" Came a voice through the loudspeakers in the hallway we were sprinting down. I stopped and stared into one. Was…

"Billy?" I asked, and heard an "OWW!" through it.

Rick took my hand, and yanked me along.

"Come on! There are two now not one we have to hurry!" Rick yelled, and we ran through the doors, and all that crap. FINALLY, we reached that one place where we had to push in three of the battery re chargers so we could leave.

It was a cursive U shaped room, where there were pipes in the center with dead soldiers, and a Tyrant to the left of the door, but he didn't show any sign of waking up… There was that huge drill looking thing, it was blue, and had cables coming out of it everywhere.

"I'll push in the re chargers, just make sure its ready to run!" He yelled, and disappeared behind the pipes. He then reappeared at the second one, as the machine said we had to push them all in.

"RRAAAWWWRRRR!" Came a loud roar… it was the last form of the Nemesis… the huge leach like thing… It had crashed through the pipes making a path right to us and to the Tyrant in the corner. I looked at Jill.

"I'll distract it! Just turn on the oversized drill when I go through that path the Nemesis had made!" I yelled, and ran in front of the creature.

"I should do it!" Jill yelled.

"I'm already there though!" I yelled, and laughed. Rick had pushed in the second one now, and was headed for the third… The blaring system told us we only had five minutes left.

"HEY! HEY! YO! OVER HERE!" I yelled, and started to dance, and did the 'Can't touch this' dance moves. The Nemesis charged at me, and I sprinted off.

"GOT IT!" Rick yelled, and I ran for the path, entering where the Tyrant was, and saw the huge drill pointed in my direction.

"TELL ME WHEN!" Jill yelled. I ran and tripped a little cause the Nemesis was making everything shake. I jumped through, and yelled, "NOW JILLY NOW!" I rolled right out of the way in time.

Silence except the alarm was heard.

"We did it!" Rick yelled, and ran over to me.

"You idiot! Don't EVER do that again! You got it!" He yelled. I nodded, and smiled at him. I then felt for my eye brows. Good still there.

"Let's go! The door unlocked!" Jill yelled.

We all run through, and onto the outside platform. We spotted Carlos in the helicopter easily, and climbed in. Jill was in the passenger seat, Carlos drove, and I was behind Carlos, while Rick was behind Jill.

"GO CARLOS WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU WAITING FOR? A BUS!" I yelled, and we were off. We all sat still out of nervousness, and fear that the two missals would double so much of the explosion we wouldn't get out in time.

**BBOOOOOOOOMMMMM!**

The Helicopter shook slightly as if braking air roughly, but it didn't crash at all. We remained in the air. We all cheered gleefully as we all escaped the Lab alive and well.

"YEA BOI!" I yelled, and hugged Rick tightly. He laughed, and hugged me too.

"We're finally out of there!" Jill said exhausted.

"Yeah!" Carlos yelled happily, "Where to now?" Carlos asked, and smiled back at Rick and I who were hugging still.

"I'd like to… go to Chris's hide out, with the rest of my team." Jill said, and leaned over to talk to Carlos as to where it is. I think she said something about Germany, but what ever. I leant on Rick. I was so tired, and my feet really hurt. I looked at the useless hospital shoes. They were torn, and now brown. BROWN! Oh my God! I ripped them off, and threw them under my seat.

"Okay, but it'll be a long ride, so every one, get comfy, and catch your beauty sleep now." Carlos said, and smiled. I nodded.

"I'm waaaaayyy ahead of you." I said, and leant back against Rick's left shoulder. I closed my eyes, and fell into a deep slumber.

Next was Code Veronica right? Four down, two to go.

**A/N: well I got this up faster than I thought I would. I was going to take a small vacation cuz it was summer, but my father wants me to take a collage summer school, so I had to update this today. LOL… anyway, I hope you guys like this, and please review!**

Disclaimer:

_**Suuup? Claire Bear here… (peeling off banana peel on face) How ya doin'? Anywayz, I don't own Resident Evil, or anything blah blah… cept my own work, and these papers… and Billy Coen and…. **_

_**Cop #1: THERE YOU ARE!**_

_**EEP! (running off) I am now in Chicago, so this should be easy to loose em' but crap they're fast! (pant pant) until next time! Please… REVIEW!**_

_**Cop #2: HEY YOU CAN'T GO IN THE WOMEN'S BATHROOM! THAT'S NOT FAIR!**_

-Claire Bear


	31. Chris's Hide out and NEW CLOTHES!

**Muahaha! 20 reviews from one chapter! Woooww! Thank you you guys! 3 Love you all! (starts crying) (shuts up after two hours) ok, anyway, I'm all happy cuz it's summer, but I'll still work on this so never fear guys. LOL, anyway, I don't know what else to say except thank you so much I love you, and here's the next chapter:**

_Chapter: 31_ **_Chris's Hide out and NEW CLOTHES!_**

I can't really remember landing the helicopter; I don't remember being put on the bench in a local city neither. But when I awoke Rick was next to me awake too, and watching the cars drive by us on the street. I snuggled into him, and put him arm around me for warmth. Damn it was cold… Like freaking Denmark in the winter…

"Jill's calling Chris, and Carlos left with the helicopter." Rick said quietly, as if not to wake me up, but for me to become aware of what was happening. I couldn't believe how tired I was neither… like someone freaking gave me laughing gas…

"It's not funny…" I mumbled, and closed my eyes. SO true. Laughing gas was so not funny. Heh. Anyway, a shit loud of cars honking and screeching keeping me awake. The large brick buildings surrounded us also, with their lights burning, and people yelling some weird language out their effing window.

"I can't sleep cause SOME PEOPLE, WONT SHUT THEIR YAPS!" I yelled up at a window with a young handsome guy leaning out of it. He had been yelling something down to a car.

The man yelled something down, I understood a little of it, and immediately identified the language as German. I looked up at him and smiled.

"Hey, just shut the hell up so I can sleep okay? Not all people have a nice place to sleep you damn rich, snot nosed punk!" I yelled. I laughed. Bad thing. He pointed at me, then himself and said something about me not moving.

The man was one of those guys you think are hot, but when you see them up close you're like: WOAH! Fuck! What happened?

"What do you want? A go? Well guess what? I have gone through hell! So I can easily take you on! BRING IT!" I yelled, and raised my fists to my face. He looked at me confused his brown hair was down past his neck, so basically to his shoulders, and he carried big blue eyes.

"Claire Bear!" Rick grabbed my arm, and yanked me back towards the bench. I sat down, and watched Rick try and tell the guy through what seemed like charades that I meant no harm. He then left and Rick turned back to me.

"Claire Bear --" Rick was about to lecture me when Jill yelled out,

"There he is!" We all looked down the dark road towards a small white small car. You could see a figure inside. The car stopped right in front of the bench, and we all hurried inside. I took the back with Rick, and Jill took the front.

"Chris…" Jill smiled, and kissed Chris on the cheek. Chris smiled at her and blushed. I looked at Rick and made a face. Rick stifled a laugh. Chris looked in the rear view mirror and took off down the road. He made a U turn, and sped off.

"You two manage to get into a lot of trouble don't you?" Chris asked, and looked at Rick in the rear view mirror.

"Quick! Pretend you're asleep!" I said loudly, and rested my head on Rick's shoulder. I closed my eyes, and made fake snoring sounds. Rick looked down at me and chuckled.

"…. Claire Bear…. I heard you…."Chris said not sure how to break the news to me.

"AWWWWWWWWWW!" I said bummed out. Rick looked at me.

"Claire Bear, you're so tired you're over tired… Go to sleep." He said. I looked at him, and smiled. I could feel my eyes were burning a little, but my body was energetic.

"Nuh uh!" I yelled, and immediately was glared at from Rick.

"Okie fine." I said, and leaned against Rick again. I then closed my eyes, and was immediately asleep in a matter of seconds.

**Later…**

I opened my eyes and looked around. I was in a wooden cabin… the room was square and had a big bed in it against the North wall, and a window to the left of the bed right across the door. I looked through a door that right across the bed from me. It was a small bathroom that only held a toilet. Nothing was on the walls indicating that the people here must have just moved in or they were poor.

I got out of the bed, and stretched my aching body. I then saw I was wrapped up in bandages. I had one around my arm, my leg, and my head. I wonder how I got that one… maybe from the Nemesis, but I hadn't realized it yet.

I ran for the bathroom; NATURE CALLS!

After wards, I made my way out of the room, and went inside a living room. There was only one light over a big table in the middle of the room, and everything else was open windows. There was a couch to the right side of the entrance door when entering, and to my left a wooden stair case that went up to a higher level.

"HI EVERYBODY!" I yelled happily, and walked over to the people that were in the kitchen; on the right side of me. The kitchen was small and was jammed with the stove on the left, and the refrigerator to the right, then a back door. Everyone was going through the cabinets for break fast.

"Hey Claire Bear! You're awake!" Jill said, and hugged me. She no longer wore her Resident Evil Three out fit, now she wore some blue jeans, and a gray sweat shirt. She was walking around with socks on just like everybody else except Rick and me who were bare foot.

"Rick! HUNGRY!" I yelled, and pointed at myself, when he looked at me. He laughed, and threw me some toast. I caught it, and looked around for some butter.

"Hey, you need some clothes Claire Bear, I'll lend you mine, but after we eat okay?" Jill said, and smiled at me. I smiled at her and nodded. I then wedged myself in between all the people in the kitchen in attempt to find some butter.

"Ow! Hey Chris, MOVE IT!" I yelled, and ended up laughing, Chris laughed, and handed me the butter, I thanked him, and wedged my way back out.

"Hey, let's sit over there." Rick pulled my arm over towards the couch. We both sat down and ate our slice of toast and eventually all the peoples came out of the kitchen and sat down to eat.

Rick, myself, and Rebecca sat on the couch, Chris and Jill sat at the table, and Leon and Sherry sat in the recliner. (Leon had Sherry on his lap).

Sherry immediately saw me, and jumped off Leon, and ran over to hug me. I got up and hugged her tightly.

"Claire Bear! I missed you! Where's Claire?" Sherry asked. I could have sworn I heard Chris choke on his cereal, and every eye in the room was trained on me.

"UHM… well… she's…" I stumbled over my words, and Chris stood up mad suddenly.

"Where is she!" He yelled. Jill stood, and sat Chris down. I stared at Chris.

"I don't know." I said, and looked at Rick. He pulled me down next to him, and Sherry sat on Leon once again.

"Yeah you do. Where's Claire?" Leon asked, and his eyes seemed to go all cloudy with anger. I looked at Rick for help.

"We seriously don't know. Now can you guys stop interrogating my sister and me?" Rick asked, and ate the last bit of his toast. Chris looked at Rick, and it seemed as if I were looking at the devil. Heh… someone needs a hug. I jumped up and hugged Chris tightly. He seemed to be too shocked to do anything.

"Chris, we don't know. But we know she's safe." I said, and smiled at him.

He nodded.

**Jill and Claire Bear**

"Okay, these are the ones that will most likely fit you." She said referring to height, not weight okay? God.

"Okay." I said, and looked at them. It was a blue tank top, and a pair of knee high brown shorts. I would look like a freaking surfer dude.

"Just for now, because we need to go shopping in a few minutes. You, me, Rick, and Chris." Jill said, and smiled excitedly. Boy I remember when I was a girl. Heh. Just kidding. Anyway, I was pretty much excited too but for other reasons…

"I get shoes!" I said, and hugged Jill while crying like an infant. Jill was a little nervous but laughed, and patted my head.

**Rick and Chris**

"Here. These are my clothes, but you might be able to fit them, since they're the only ones I have." Chris said, and looked up at Rick. Rick looked at Chris and smiled.

"Thanks. It shouldn't be a bad fit." Rick took the clothes which were blue jeans and a navy blue T-shirt that had the letters, "Corona" printed across the chest area. Rick laughed at Chris, and wished he could have a beer right about now. Chris laughed too, and left the room.

**Out side the cabin**

"MY FEET HURT!" I yelled, and looked at Chris. I smiled evilly. Chris back away from me a little bit. I then launched myself at him, and managed to get onto his back.

"Now then… we're off! LET'S HIT THE MALL GIRL FRIENDS!" I yelled, and laughed. Jill laughed too but the two males; Rick and Chris just growled annoyed and stalked on.

We reached the city in about an hour so that shows how great our little hide out is… And parked the car. Chris got out and so did us others. He looked at us all and then sighed heavily when he looked down at me.

"Whhhaaaaattt?" I asked, and smiled at him goofily.

"Nothing. Uhm… just… stick with Jill and don't wander off okay?" Chris asked, and looked at me pleadingly. I smiled.

"Sure thing Chris! And see you two peeps later!" I said, and hugged Chris and Rick. They smiled, and hugged me back.

"Let's meet back at the car in an hour okay?" Chris asked, and Jill nodded. Thus, our macho group, which isn't so macho without Billy, split.

**Chris and Rick**

Rick looked around brick tall buildings and the small shops within them. There were people on the roads going to various shops and diners in the area. It was a brick road, but you could tell only people could walk upon it. Not cars.

"Okay, clothes… boy this is gonna be hard… I haven't spoken German in a long time." Chris said, and walked ahead of Rick. Rick's feet didn't hurt on the ground but they still stung from past injuries.

"Here we go." Chris walked into a corner shop with racks every where of men's clothing, and two shelves in the back of the shop with men's shoes.

"Find anything?" Chris asked after five minutes. Rick had picked out his favorite blue jeans, and a white T- Shirt. Ever since had started school in Denmark their dress rules were so strict that he decided to wear blue jeans and a white T-shirt to school everyday and now it was just a habit to buy the same thing.

"Yeah… I hate shopping…" Rick mumbled not really for anyone to hear but Chris was right in font of him.

"Me too. But you have to some time right?" Chris asked. Rick smiled, and they both sighed heavily in a dreaded way.

_Boy I really hate shopping…_ Rick thought.

"Okay, that it-- Hey! That's the same thing you wore when I met you!" Chris said, and looked at Rick amused. Rick looked at the clothes he had picked out.

"… oh. Uhm… is that bad?" Rick asked. Chris smirked.

"Nah but let me get you something tight." Chris said with a goofy grin. Rick looked at Chris a little nervous and in a matter of minutes Rick and Chris were out of the store. Rick in his new clothes…

**Claire Bear and Jill**

"HEY! I'm HOT!" I said, and looked at myself in the mirror. Jill had picked out a black small T-shirt with a gray tight vest over it, that had a square ring (you know the hole where your head is or what ever), and a zipper. I then had on blue jeans.

"You like it?" Jill asked and smiled. She SO liked shopping.

"HELLZ YEA! Now for the shoes…" I said, and sat down on one of the small chairs. There was a shelf in front of me and one behind me, filled with shoes. After five minutes I found a pair of tennis shoes. They were black, and had a Velcro.

Jill and I went to the counter and I suddenly saw a necklace that had a green frog in a sitting position on it and it had big ol' eyes. I stared at it, and smiled.

"Want it?" Jill asked, and smiled at me. I looked at her.

"No, it's okay; you already bought me all this stuff." I said, and smiled.

"It's only a dollar in American money." Jill said, and took it off the rack and put it with the shoes. I stared at her, and then hugged her tightly.

"Thank you Jill!" I said and smiled at her. She smiled at me hugged me back.

We then headed back for the car and I nearly fell over when I saw what Rick was wearing. Chris was laughing, and Jill was staring wide eyed too…

Rick had on blue jeans, a silver chain hung out from the pocket and belt, so you could only see the chain going into his pocket. He wore a navy blue T-shirt with a leather jacket on top of it. He then wore these kick ass black boots. He held Chris's clothes in the shopping bag just like I had.

"Wow…" I muttered. I then looked at Chris, and his huge grin.

"Wow you're hot Rick!" Jill laughed, and got into the car. Chris looked at Jill in a sad playful way. I got in too and as did Rick who was a little embarrassed that he was receiving all this attention.

"Hey, put on my necklace will ya?" I asked, and gave Rick my frog necklace. He smiled at it, and put it on. It was kinda loose, but it was awesome!

"Okay. Now for the groceries." Chris said, and parked in another part of the area.

We got out and headed for a super market that had some German letters on the front.

"Hvor er de laekre…" Said two girls passing by Rick and Chris. Jill looked at Chris confused, and Chris reflected Jill's look.

"Hold da op med at vaere sa pjattede! I sma piger! VEAK SIGER JEG! VEAK! I er djeavlen!" I yelled at the Danish girls. They were Danish visitors in Germany… it wasn't a big surprise.

"What! Hey! Claire Bear!" Chris grabbed my arm and pulled me into the veggie section.

"What?" I asked, and looked at Chris. Rick was laughing his ass off, while Jill was just confused.

"What the hell were you saying?" Chris asked. I smiled.

"Nothing…" I said, and looked around, "Okay, you guys get the veggies, and crap… I'll be over here…" I said, and walked to the ice cream section. Jill followed me, and looked at me smiling… (See bottom for translation notes on the argument)

After I picked out two ice cream buckets, and the others did the shopping we left the city, and returned to the cabin…

"ICE CREAM TIME!" I yelled and got out some bowls.

"Not until you had dinner." Chris said, and put away the groceries except the one's he was using to make dinner.

"Okay dad." I said, and put the ice cream away. Chris laughed, and pointed at the T.V.

"We have Nintendo incase any of you guys want to play it." Chris said, and smiled at me, then looked at Sherry as if to say that I should play with her.

"Nintendo? How old school! But okay. Hey, where's Leon?" I asked, and hooked up everything, and got ready for Sherry and me to play. Sherry wore a blue dress by the way.

"He went to work…" Chris said, and yelled out in pain when he cut his finger. Jill took the knife and pointed at Chris to leave the kitchen. Chris lowered his head and left so that Jill could do the dinner.

"Here, play with us Chris, and Rick!" I said, and patted the ground so that they knew where to sit.

"I'm too tired Claire Bear…" Rick said from the couch. He had hung up his leather jacket on the hook next to the door.

"GET UP AND PLAY!" I yelled, and laughed as Rick got up so quick he tripped over himself. He then 'accidentally' landed on me.

"OUCH! Okay let's start!" I was first player, then Sherry, then Chris, and then Rick. We all started, and played.

"Hey! No pushing!" I yelled as Chris pushed me. I picked up Sherry and put her on the couch. She laughed so hard she couldn't get back to the game until I had to click pause for her.

"Claire Bear! Hey! ARGH!" Rick yelled as I hit him with a pillow from the couch.

"Sherry nooooo!" I yelled, and was tickled on my sides. I ran over on the other side of Rick. I then leaned forward, and unplugged everyone's controller except my own.

"HEY!" They all yelled in unison, as I blasted their characters to oblivion! They all attacked me like a pack of dogs on a three legged cat. I was laughing so hard tears came down my face, as they tickled the life out of me.

"Dinner's ready!" Jill yelled, and brought out some delicious tasting spaghetti. We all sat down as Rebecca came down from upstairs.

We all ate and talked, then we all retired to our rooms. Rick and I shared the bed, and the rest were else where. I couldn't sleep this time, and decided to go into the kitchen to get something to drink.

"Hey." Leon said, and came through the front door. I smiled.

"Sup Leon?" I asked, and drank some of my water.

"Nothing… just tired." He said. I saw some bruises on his arms, and a cut on his left cheek. He looked at me and smiled.

"I'm training as an agent… I get hurt when I train, its normal." He said, and got out some left over spaghetti. I sat down next to him.

"You aren't supposed to tell me that." I said, and sat down next to him.

"I can tell you. This whole cabin is filled with people I can trust the most. Besides, you and Rick are working with us." Leon said.

"Yeah… how weird. I always hear how strict they are about keeping all that a secret." I said, and drank the last of my water.

"Yeah. They are. But I figured you'd figure it out anyway." Leon said. His hair color had changed to a blondish brown, and his voice and whole personality seemed different.

"Heh. Yeah." I laughed, and sighed.

"You and Rick can't leave this house. Not anymore." Leon said. I stared at him.

"Whhyyyy? I wanna break free! Oh I wanna break free!" I sang to Queen. Leon chuckled, and sighed.

"Because Wesker is looking for you." He said.

Dread filled my heart, and I knew Leon was right. I knew from them on none of us could leave the house except Leon…

"This sucks." I muttered. Leon nodded.

**A/N: Well, this chapter is basically about them getting their energy back and their resting time. So sorry if you didn't like this chapter but I felt I had to write something different for the characters. So anyway, here are the Translation notes:**

"Aren't they yummy…?" Said two girls passing by Rick and Chris. Jill looked at Chris confused, and Chris reflected Jill's look.

"Stop being so stupid! You small girls! AWAY I SAY! AWAY! You are the devil!" I yelled at the Danish girls. They were Danish visitors in Germany… it wasn't a big surprise.

**Heh, yah I speak Danish, it's my first language, but anyway, it sounds better in Danish. Hehe. Okay, here's the disclaimer, and PLEASE REVIEW!**

Disclaimer:

Heh heh… (sneaks out of window) Like heck I'm gonna stay there. (looks around) Okay, (gets out and jogs for a clothes store) I don't own Resident Evil or … heh. Well…

Cop #1: Oh hey! YOU! STOP!

AHH! (runs in and puts on a fake mustache) I hope this disguise will work! (puts on cloak)

Cop #2.:… do you think we were born yesterday?

Uhhm…. (takes off running while the disguise falls to the ground) Okay! I'm sorta busy, sooo, PLEASE REVIEW! I beg you- OH- AAAHHHHH! (falls into a white van and gets taken to…. In the next chapter you'll see!)

-Claire Bear


	32. Code Veronica Starts and The Job is Set

**Holey Crudsicles! Twenty two reviews! XX! I'm in heaven. LOL! Thank you so much you guys for reviewing! I'm so happy you read this at all. THANK YOU! (Hugs all) Anyway, as my excuse for being so slow at updating is: My Danish friends are visiting tomorrow, and I have college, and my bro is coming… OMFG… I am sooo sorry though. I'll try harder. Or I'll beat myself in the Morris Code. OO heh, yah right. So sorry again, and enjoy chapter thirty two. : )**

_Chapter: 32 Code: Veronica, and the Beginning of the Job_

The next day I awoke and changed back into my new clothes. (Yes I wore P.J.'s don't be sick guys) And then went out of Rick my room for break fast. Rick was still fast asleep, and I was pretty much the only one awake at the time. I decided to get Rick some breakfast too, and discuss how we could get to Rock Fort Island.

I wandered into the kitchen and got us both two baby blue bowels. I then looked in five cabinets for cereal, and finally found Frosted Flakes. I stared at it for a second, contemplating whether it was Chris's choice in cereal or Sherry's. I went with Chris, just to humor myself. I then wrote his name on the cereal box with a permanent marker just for kicks.

I grabbed the spoons by the sink, poured the cereal, and balanced the meals into my room again. When I walked in, Rick woke up and looked at me.

"Hey! I got you cereal. Breakfast in bed ya know?" I said, and smiled as Rick looked all happy. I put the bowels on the bed, and made sure they wouldn't fall. Rick picked his up, so I picked mine up too. I gave him his spoon.

"Rick we need to figure out a way to get them to bring us to Rock Fort Island." I started, and crunched away on my cereal. It was goooodd. I think Frosted Flakes just became my favorite cereal.

"Yeah. Well… We'll just tell them we live there." He said.

"On Rock Fort Island?" I asked, and looked at him confused, "Why the hell would we live on Rock Fort Island?" I asked, and looked at Rick. He took another spoon full of his cereal.

"I mean in Paris. So we can meet up with Claire?" He said, and looked at me like he was trying to communicate with a monkey.

"Oh right." I said, and nodded. I then drank the milk, and put my bowl down and lay back onto the bed.

"Yeah. Well, now I'd say it was around the time at night when she was caught… and really early in the morning when she was brought to Rock Fort Island…" Rick said, and put his bowl under mine; finished as well.

"Yeah. Like at twelve in the morning?" I asked, desperate to sound like I knew what I was talking about.

"No… It had to be like. Just two hours before the sun rose…" Rick said.

"How the hell do you know all this?" I asked him, and poked his arm.

"Language. And because little Claire, I have connections." He said, and smirked. I lay back down.

"So we go today?" I asked, and looked at him. He nodded.

"Yeah. Because yesterday it would have been impossible to have gotten there on time, and Claire couldn't have gotten all the way to Paris in that short time. From the looks of things we have to leave _now._" Rick said, and got out of bed. He wore Chris's pajamas. I had worn Jill's. So we don't wanna know what they slept in if ya know what I mean. No I'm kidding; I think they said they had a spare.

"Now! But they rest of the gang aren't even up yet!" I yelled, and suddenly heard foot steps and voices beyond our door. I chuckled. Heh.

"Now they are. Come on, we have to ask them for a ride, cuz it'll take the whole day for the chopper to get to Paris on time. Besides the one Chris has is slow, so we need to hurry." He said, and I turned around to let him change.

"But… argh! Good moments never last." I growled, referring to the Nintendo game playing, and shopping… it was so fun… and now I had to face the evils once more. It made me sad to think about and anger filled up inside me. But then I remembered Claire… and Billy… If I wanted to see them again, I'd have to go…

"Let's go!" Rick said, and took my hand and we both ran out to the others.

Leon was at the table talking to Chris, asking him what the heck his name was doing on HIS cereal. Chris was saying things like: 'But I didn't write it!', or, 'Leon, why would I write my name on your cereal?' So it was Leon's eh?

Everybody else was just in various places eating, like the kitchen, and then the couch.

"Hey…" I said, and hoped to get their attentions. They all kept chatting.

"DON'T BE SHMUCKS! LISTEN!" I yelled, and glared at them. They stared at me, and were too shocked to tell me to tell them what was on my mind, so I took the liberty and told then before we all fell asleep.

"Rick and I need a ride to Paris." I said slowly.

"Are you nuts? Wesker is looking for you!" Leon yelled, and glared down at me.

"Yes I am. I thought we verified that part already Leon Leo Lion! Anywho, Chris, fly us there!" I clapped my hands.

"… No. You should stay here its safer." He said.

"Don't be a shmuck. Fly us there! NU!" I yelled. 'Nu' means 'now' in Danish, I use that term a lot when I wants some thing and I'm frantic about it.

"… I can't. I don't want you to get hurt. It could get you both killed." Chris said, and looked at me sadly.

"Rick! You fly the jet since Chris is such a--!" I was cut off by Rick.

"I can't. I know how, but I'm not allowed to be a pilot because of my height." Rick said, and looked down at me. I guess that was true. Rick always wanted to be a pilot… but I guess this was the reason why he couldn't.

Two minutes later we were finally on our way to Paris. What happened? Just a bit of black mailing here and there and voila'!

"Hey Chris, sorry about the black mailing, but Rick and I really need to get to Paris. It's urgent." I said, and looked at the back of Chris's head.

"Mmm." He muttered apparently still upset.

Heh… oh well.

**Billy and Wesker**

"Now? Why? I barely got in bed!" Billy complained, as Wesker dragged Billy out of his slumber and to the helipad. Billy stumbled out into the night, and saw the pilots run around prepping things.

Billy was pulled up to the door.

"Remember your mission. And do anything stupid I will kill you. Just to remind you…" Wesker socked Billy in the gut hard enough for him to fall asleep again.

"We've located their helicopter flying into Paris a minute ago, now MOVE!" Wesker barked. Billy once more thought of Wesker as a sadistic man.

"ooowww…." Billy groaned, and held his stomach. Wesker tied his hands behind him, and put a sack over his head. Billy didn't get why, but then again, he didn't get many things about Wesker.

The chopper took off, and Billy was immediately fast asleep. He couldn't stay awake, and he decided not to. He needed to save his energy for what lay ahead.

**Claire Bear, Rick, and Chris**

"There Chris! No. No… There! There! Land! Wait no! STOP! What are you doing? Stop!" I yelled, and pulled the back of his collar making it tighten around his throat.

"Jesus Christ! Just pick a spot already!" Chris yelled, and glared back at me.

"There." Rick said picking a perfect spot a mile away from the head quarters of Umbrella. Chris slowly landed, and then turned off the engines.

"Well uh… see you later." Chris said, and opened the back.

"Sooner than you know Chris the Critter!" I yelled happily, and hugged him. He laughed nervously, and shook hands like a man with Rick. Heh.

Rick and I disembarked, and watched as Chris took off once more. Rick turned to me and smiled.

"You ready?" Rick asked and smiled down at me. Paris was actually pretty big and pretty.

"Yep. Code Veronica here we come girl friend!" I yelled a little too excited, and we both took off running for the head quarters… OF EVIL!

**A/N: Sorry its short but I wanted you guys to have something to read! I haven't updated in for ever so I did this short to hurry, and be nice. LOL… SO SORRY! Please forgive me. : ( … Please review though! Even if this chapter was… boring… oh my god this chapter was boring and pointless… well not really. If you're smart you'll know why. LOL… I luv you all! Please don't give up hope for me!**

Disclaimer:

CB: AAHHHHHHHH! (is being chased)

Stranger: Over here! Quick! (Hold car door open)

CB: (Dives in dramatically) YEY!

Cops: Crud! That little runt!

CB: Well, I don't own anything… yet… MUAHAHAHA!

Stranger: Right…. ( scared)

_**Claire Bear**_


	33. The Island of DOOM!

**Okay guys I know I have a lot of explaining to do…. But I already told ya, that I was going to be in New York, and I wouldn't be able to update in that time… I think I did… yeah I must have…. I also had my Danish friends over, the entire family so there. Okay enough of my apologizing, cause I'm sure you guys just wanna read the story. And one more thing! LOL, I'm sorry if I didn't respond to your reviews if I didn't. I was logged off for a long time of my hotmail, and when I signed in some of the disappeared… so I'm sorry.**

_**Chapter: 33 **The Island of DOOM!_

Rick and I both slowed into a walk and then a sneak… then a slow sneak… I got to my knees and hands and then started the drag my body a long the ground. Rick stopped, and looked down at me.

"The hell are you doing?" Rick asked, and crossed his arms over his chest. I got up and dusted my self off.

"Defying gravity!" I said and smiled.

"That's not defying gravity! Get over here!" He whispered annoyed. I giggled.

"Woah… I just," I mumbled, "_giggled!_" I started to mumble things about preppy girls, and how girly it sounded while Rick tried to contain his laughter. I turned to him.

"This never leaves the two of us…"I said, and walked on. I heard him cough but I knew he was laughing at me. Oh all the…

We then walked around the corner of the dark building. The only thing bright was a small light attached to it sticking out, and giving the building's back side a dark alley look. There was a liver fence sticking out of the side, and behind it was a back door.

"Rick, we need to get over that fence…" I said, and looked up. There was barbed wire… I think I saw electricity spark in them for a second…

"so you go first!" I said, and pushed Rick out in front of me and to the fence. Rick glared back at me, and sighed heavily.

"Little sisters…" He then pulled out his gun. He pointed it at the building, and I then saw the security camera… we had already been spotted! Rick shot it perfectly in the lens, and then aimed at the barbed wire.

"We've already been spotted, we just need to get in, and we're good. When I shoot, climb!" Rick spoke fast, and I got ready to climb the fence.

He shot it at the building part, where the wire came in, and shot it where I'd be climbing over. I climbed like a mad woman, and looked back. Rick was taking running space.

"Hurry!" I yelled and jumped down on the other side.

"Right behind you!" He said, and sprinted for the fence. He ran and jumped up to the top, placing his hands on the poll, and swung himself over the side. He landed, and stood up straight.

"DAMN brotha! Teach me that!" I yelled, and stared at him as he smirked at me.

"Later, but for now, come on!" He tried the electrically locked door, and of course it was locked. DOI… When suddenly a dark figure ran straight into Rick. He turned around and pointed his gun at it.

"Ow… huh? Claire Bear! Chris!" It was Claire! Claire got up and hugged Rick.

"Uhm… Claire? That's… Rick." I said slowly. Claire pulled away and looked at a very confused Rick.

"Oh… I'm sorry. I guess I'm just frantic trying to find Chris…" Claire said, and laughed it off. I knew she was deeply disappointed and Rick knew this too.

"You okay Claire?" I asked. She nodded, and smiled. This time, Claire wore blue jeans, and a vest that said Let Me Live. She was still the cool gal that I admire. Rick smiled at Claire.

"Well, it's great to see you guys again…" Claire said. I hugged her.

"It's soooooooooooooooooooo cool to see you again!" I said, and smiled widely at her. We then realized where we were.

"Oh crap." Rick muttered as all these security guards surrounded us.

"Well this sucks." I said and laughed to myself.

"SHUT UP!" A man yelled from the left. I jumped. They all wore the same camouflage gear, and black vests… I had no idea who said it. They all looked like freaking twins.

"Damn. Take it easy! What the hell crawled up your butt?" I asked a little agitated.

"I SAID SHUT UP BRAT!" He yelled again.

"Okay okay God. Don't kill yourself." I said.

"I S-" The guy was cut off, when Rick shot him in the head. I knew who it was who said it then. I think it stunned all the men to silence. It even stunned me. My brother just killed someone…

"Uhh… Rick?" I asked, and looked up at him. He still had his arm aimed but at another guy. The barrel of the gun still smoked.

"Sorry Claire Bear, but that guy is just a pond in this game." He said, and shot the lock on the door behind us. Well it was a padlock. It beeped, and we ran inside. We closed the door with all the guys trying to shoot us down.

"Damn Rick!" I yelled, and punched his arm.

"Hey he's an Umbrella scientist. He made us go through hell." He said. Apparently he didn't give a rat's ass. I shrugged. I didn't really care either, I was just trying to make it dramatic.

"Heh." I said out loud, as we all kept running down the dark turquoise hallway. Claire ran behind us because only two people could run next to each other in the small hallway. We busted through the nearest door when we heard the other men come after us.

"This way!" Claire yelled, and pointed to the right. There were huge windows to our left as we ran. There were only two men behind us, obviously the group split up.

We reached the end of the hallway where there was a giant window, and another hallway much like this one to the right.

"RICK! THEY'RE SPEAKING FRENCH! SCARY!" I yelled, and nearly fell over Claire when she stopped running. A big ass helicopter rose outside the window.

"Holey crap!" I yelled.

"Duck that way!" Rick yelled, and didn't let me duck, no, he just threw me into the next hallway. The helicopter had two automatic guns attached to it's sides. They were penetrating the glass, and the guards who were too slow.

"AHHHHH!" I yelled, and Rick got me to my feet. Claire was behind us, and got up also. We all ran down the new hallway while the helicopter flew sideways trying to shoot us down.

"Through that door!" Claire yelled.

The next that happened really made me laugh. But not the other two. While we tried to run through the door, Claire lost her footing, and tripped us all, making us fall down the stairs into the basement.

"Hahaha! Man." I said, and stood up. Rick stood and helped Claire up. We then saw the butt load of men aiming weapons at us. How the hell did they get here before us? There were flame able tanks behind them standing in a row. Claire saw this.

"Drop your weapons." Said a man in the front. I dropped mine.

"Aw phoey." I said. Rick didn't. Claire then did her funky little move, and BOOM!

"oowww…" I mumbled, and got up. I looked around. Claire had her gun pointed at a guy with black hair and dark eyes, while Rick was standing up too.

"Don't move." He said coolly. Suddenly a whole bunch of G.I. Joe soldiers came through the door and tied out hands.

"Un hand me you fiend!" I yelled. I felt something sharp hit the back of my head. I then lost consciousness…

**Billy**

Billy shifted and opened his eyes. He sat up quickly, and looked around. He was in a cell? There were three other beds, that were actually bunk beds, and he was on the fourth. He sat up and saw his hands were still hand cuffed.

The cell was gray and it didn't have bars. Only metallic doors, and no windows. There was one toilet, and nothing else. There were three other people in the room…

"Hey!" Said a young voice. It belonged to a kid. He had brown hair, and blue eyes. He also wore a T-shirt that was a sort of jacket over his yellow T-Shirt. He also had on camouflage pants and wrist bands. His neck ribbon had a number: 267.

"What?" Billy asked moodily. The kid's face fell.

"Damn, what's the matter with you?" He asked. Billy rolled his eyes, and jumped out of the top bunk. He then looked at the two other males. They were pretty well muscled, but pretty disgusting looking. Their hair was oily and sick. So was their skin. They also had on the same shit as the kid had but their neck gear had different numbers: 265, and 266.

"Who are you?" Asked the man who was blonde. He was looking pretty bad.

"None of our business." Billy responded, and looked around. He wanted to brake the cuffs. The red headed man stood, and looked at Billy.

"No one talks to us like that!" He said, and shoved Billy. Billy smirked, and kicked the guys head back so far it broke his lower neck area. The blonde stared at the dead red head. He then looked away.

"Got anything to open these things?" Billy asked, and looked at the blonde. The blonde nodded, and stood up. He went behind Billy, and unlocked it with a string from his mattress. Billy thanked him.

"What are you in for?" The kid asked. Billy looked at the kid.

"Didn't you just see what I did to your friend?" He asked.

"He's not my friend, he's a damn criminal." the kid retorted. Billy sighed. He really just wanted to find Claire and Rick.

"Look kid--" Billy was cut off by the kid's angry statement.

"I'm not a kid! My name is Steve. Steve Burnside!" Steve yelled. Billy was about to say something else when the door opened. There were about five people stumbling in and walking towards them.

"The hell?" Asked the blonde. Suddenly the first one bit the blonde. The three others followed in per suit and started eating away at the blonde who was screaming like crazy. Billy got the kids arm and pulled him with him out the room. The fifth zombie was running after them. Billy slammed the door in its face.

"What the hell was that?" Steve asked, and kept up with Billy.

"Zombies." Billy said. The kid mumbled something, but kept running with Billy.

"Hey look, more!" Steve said. They'd reached a balcony over looking a court yard. There was a burning car below, and boxes strewn about. Then a small door in front of them, and a huge black door to their left with a hawk embedded in it.

"Here use this." Billy pointed at the gun attached to the cement rail of the balcony. Steve nodded, and looked at Billy while he tried to take off his 'neck tie'.

Billy pulled at the device around his neck, and nearly chocked himself. His neck gear held the number: 268. He saw it in the reflection of a window. He then broke the window with his fist, and took a shard of glass. He attempted to cut it off. It worked, but he had a cut on his throat.

"Why didn't you just leave it on?" Steve asked.

"Because I'm not a criminal." Billy said. Steve nodded, and plowed down some more zombies they kept coming… Billy decided to leave when the zombies were gone from the courtyard. The kid wasn't a criminal type guy at all… he was more like a typical teen.

"You stay here, I'll check the area out okay?" Billy asked.

"What! No! Let me come with you." Steve said and walked towards him.

"No. I have to check it out if it's okay to proceed." Billy said and frowned. Steve nodded, but Billy could tell he didn't like the plan.

"Why should I trust you?" Steve asked. Billy smirked. The kid was pretty strong willed. He was starting to like the kid.

"Because we're not criminals." He said, and jumped down the balcony. He went for the door in front of them. He looked back and waved to the kid. The kid smiled at him.

Billy went through the door.

**A/N: Hi ya! Sorry it was short, but I wanted to update fast. Okay, the first part was a little irritating for me, because I was like: Just the intro no big deal! So when Billy's story begins its actually where the game takes flight. : ) I am pretty sure this was okay, and entertaining. And even though I didn't update too quick… (cough cough) PLEASE REVIEW! PLEEEAAASSSEEEE? heh… wow. I gotta stop doing that. Well, I'll try and update quicker next time!**

_**(beeping noise is heard)**_

_**News guy: We interrupt this program to tell you of the psychotic little girl is no where to be found… until further notice please stay tuned.**_

_**(end of program)**_

_**(Hear snickering in the back ground)**_

_**Cop: WHAT! There she is!**_

_**CB: MUAHAHAHAHAHA! THEY'RE MINE! ALL MINE!**_

Claire Bear


	34. Another Meeting, The Reunion, and Diary

**Thank you guys for the reviews! I'm really happy you guys waited that long for me to update: ) Well, now that the characters are set up for the next game… Let's see how they do in this chapter shall we? Enjoy chapter 34. : )**

**_Chapter: 34_** **Another Meeting, A Reunion, and a Diary**

I didn't wake up till after Rick gently pushed me a little. I stirred, and opened my eyes. We were in a dark, dark room. It was a jail cell… The walls were made out of cement. There was a dark desk in front of us that we could see through the bars of the cell. I couldn't really see much other than that. The earth shook, and Claire was on her feet in a jiff. Rick held his head and touched the side of his head with his left hand. When he pulled it back there was a dark liquid on the tips of his fingers.

"Ow." He said and looked at me. He smiled.

"You okay Rick?" I asked, and stood up. Claire shook her head a little, and took a deep breath. He nodded, and turned his attention to Claire.

"You okay Claire?" He asked. She nodded. The door to our left suddenly creaked and a dark figure shuffled into the room. I hid behind Rick. Claire moved back a little also. The figure was hunched over a bit, and holding its side.

"Watch out, he's probably a zombie. Huh Rick?" I said in yet another bad voice acting. Rick chuckled a little.

"Oh yeah. Better stay away from the bars." He said, and made a few attempts not to laugh. Claire stared at us. She pulled out her lighter and turned it on. It was Rodrigo… I mean the dude that caught us.

He opened the door, and in his little rolling chair. I looked around the room. To our right were two chairs, and hairs on the ground. I didn't even wanna consider what happened. Rick picked up the herb in the cell and started to come out too. Claire watched us leave the cell.

"Go on. Get out. You're free to leave the complex." He said, and sat down. He took out a white bottle, and threw it to the ground in dismay.

"Perfect!" He yelled. Claire started to walk out too.

"Go on. I'm done for." He said. There was blood on his right side and it looked like a mess. The blood stained his yellow shirt.

"Sure are." I said. Rick elbowed me in the rib.

"Ouch! Okay, okay sorry. What do you need? Medicine? Hemostatic? Okay. Tell us what happened here. Quick." I said, and looked reaallyyy impatient. He stared at me stunned.

"Uhh…" He said in confusion.

"Uh? Okay well, not much of help thanks." I said, and walked over to the small shower in the corner of the room on the right.

"Our complex was attacked. I don't know. Our soldiers are dead. But in any case you might not leave this island alive." His voice was starting to drift off.

"What about survivors? And what about you?" Claire asked. He looked at her. Rick was looking rather impatient.

"There might be a few but don't count on it. And… it's too late for me." He said. We could tell he didn't wish to speak anymore so we just skimmed on through. Claire took a hunting knife on his desk without him knowing which made me laugh, but we were out the door before he could look up.

"His name was Rodrigo." Claire said. I nodded, and picked up some bullets by a wooden desk in the dark hallway. Claire still held the lighter. I gave them to Claire but she told me to hand them to Rick. I gave them to him and smiled.

"Uh… Thanks." He said. The hallway was dark, and it twisted in an L shaped way. At the end there were cement stairs that led upwards.

While we walked up I said out loud, "Heart beat…Heart beat…. Heart beat…." They looked at me weird, and Rick threw me an amused smile when Claire wasn't looking. We reached the top, and we all were 'surprised' to see a graveyard. Next to us a car had crashed through the wall and making static noises… It was raining, and the ground was muddy. We decided to move on.

A loud explosion from the car sent us all sprawling. I landed on a grave stone while Claire and Rick had it easy and just landed on the ground.

"Ow, my spleen!" I said, and held my gut. Rick rolled his eyes, but helped me up still concerned. Claire got up too and looked at the flaming ruins of the car. The car was still there but there were flames around it. A body fell through and onto the ground.

"Nice…" I said.

It was burning… and stood up. It was a zombie. It moaned, and made its way towards us slowly. Claire backed away as did Rick and myself. She slipped and fell on her butt. Rick and I looked at each other and shrugged. We both 'fell' down 'accidentally' and backed up next to Claire. I was on her right and Rick was on her left.

"Oh crap." I said, laughed a little. Claire was too horrified to notice.

"Let's- - -" Claire was grabbed at the arm by a zombie. I jumped back surprised. Rick punched it in the face. It let go, and we all got to our feet. We all watched as the Night of the Living dead premiere happened right in front of us.

"Let's get our sorry asses outta here!" I yelled, and came face to face with a zombie. It grabbed me, and tried to bite me.

"NEVER!" I yelled, and shoved it away from me. It fell and we all jumped over it. The next two were aware and were coming for us. I pushed Rick in front.

"SIGH." He said, and looked back at me. I laughed.

He flipped the first zombie over to the side, and kicked the second in the gut making it lean forward, then took the knife from Claire, and stabbed the zombie in the back of the head with it.

"Come on!" Claire yelled, and shoved the zombie which was still standing, to the ground. We all stumbled through the door, and closed it quickly.

"Damn. Rough start huh?" Rick asked and smiled at Claire and me.

We were in a courtyard that held three doors. One in front of us was sealed shut. The other was the only one that would be open, and the other one on the other side of the courtyard was black with an eagle embedded in it. We walked out towards the second door, and immediately a light shone on us, and a machine gun fired at our feet.

"AHHH YOU PSYCHOPATH WATCH IT!" I yelled, and ducked behind an over turned car. Claire spotted a gun and Rick gave her the AMMO for it. She took aim after the dork stopped firing, and shot out the light. She shot a few more times, and we then heard a, "Wait wait! Don't shoot!" I turned to Rick.

"Wait wait don't shoot! God I hate that twerp!" I mimicked and cursed. Rick laughed, and got up.

"You shot at us!" Claire yelled. She still had her gun aimed. There was silence.

"Hey! You're not zombies! Wait right there! I'm coming over!" The guy yelled, and jumped down from the cement building. We all waited for him to approach us.

"Sorry about that. I thought you guys were zombies." Steve said and pushed Claire's handgun away from him. Claire glared at him.

"Yeah well, we weren't. And you know what? You can just shove that fake apology right up your- - -" I was cut off by Rick. He put his hand over my mouth.

"Eh… Sorry. Heh." Rick said, and pulled me back. Steve stared at me. I straightened out my clothes. Claire lowered her weapon. Steve walked a little side ways and smiled at me.

"Relax beautiful." He said in a slow voice. I stared at him. I looked at Rick who looked equally horrified. Claire had a small smile on her face.

"Me?" I asked appalled.

"Yeah. My name is Steve by the way." He said. Rick and Claire introduced each other and me.

"Oh GOD, I think I'm gonna be sick." I said, and turned away to gag. I felt Rick smack my side, and grunt something. I stood back up and straightened myself out. I looked back at Steve and the others.

"Well anyway, I heard there was an airport on this island… Once I find it I can finally escape this crazy place…" Steve said, and looked around and his eyes stopped at the black doors. Rick looked at him, and nodded.

"Okay." He said. Apparently Rick was getting into the whole role play thing.

"Well, see you later!" He said, and started to run off.

"Wait! We should stick together!" Claire yelled, and looked at the kid in disbelief.

"Sorry, you'll only slow me down guys." He said and smirked at us as if he were 'tough'.

"PTCH. RIGHT." I said, and rolled my eyes. Rick rolled his too. Steve left through the door we'd be going through anyway. I looked at Rick and Claire. They were smiling down at me in a teasing way.

"Claire Bear… Steve seems to have the hots for you!" Claire said. Rick laughed, and leaned on me to stay up. I glared at them.

"Well he's gonna die anyway and I can't wait to witness that moment!" I yelled, and pushed Rick. Claire stared at me, as did Rick.

"Harsh." He said, and looked at me oddly. I grunted in reply.

"We were just teasing you." Claire said, and smiled at me.

"Yeah. Sorry. I just hate that little…" I said and looked at them annoyed.

"He's taller than you… and me!" Claire said.

"Not me." Rick said proudly. Claire and I both laughed at Rick.

"Yeah I guess I just have a grudge against him shooting at us…" I said, and started for the door. We all went through it into another section of the island. It was a straight way and a big building to the left so we couldn't do anything there. There was a building to our right with a wooden catwalk hallway, with a door up the steps. There was a locked silver door to our exact right. An area of the building to our left was burning and dripping at the same time… weird…

"Oi, that a way!" I said, and ran up the wooden steps. Rick followed, and so did Claire. There was an herb at the end of the catwalk. I got it, and we went through the door.

Right when we stepped through a zombie was there to greet us on our right. It walked kinda fast, and both Rick and I shoved Claire toward it. She was the one with the gun okay? Claire shot it, and moved to the one behind her. After that one, she ran out of AMMO. So we had to revert towards combat.

"I ain't touchin' no stinkin' zombie!" I said, and backed away. Rick smiled, and tried to take one down that looked red.

"Watch out Rick! That one be red!" I yelled, and laughed to myself. Claire and I watched in horror as the zombie actually pushed Rick so hard he fell over the two tables that were in the center of the room. There was trash strewn about and into the air.

"OI PRICK!" I yelled, and punched the zombie hard in the jaw. It fell back and lunged for me. I yelled out in surprise and ducked. Claire hammered her fist into its nose breaking its neck. I stood up, and ran over to Rick. There was a small kitchen to the left in the back.

"Yeah… but damn, that thing is strong…" He said, and got up. Claire went for the small stairs that went up to the TV section. She got another herb, and came back down. After discovering the roach infested pot (toilet) wasn't another room, we went through the only other door.

"Wow." I said at the scene before us. There were bunk beds aligned all the way down to a wall where the hallway turned into two separate ways. It was actually in the shape of a T. In the messy bunk beds, there was a corpse hanging and one under the bed… looking for monsters under the bed… Okay he was dead.

"HEY! A DIARY!" I yelled and picked up the blue diary. It belonged to a prisoner. I started to read as Rick and Claire looked at me a little strangely. You'd think they'd get used to this by now…

**November 29 1992**

_Oh hell, does it smell like ass down here or what! I mean geez; I think it's one of the guys in the bunk above me. He says he collects hair from the drain cuz it's interesting… Lucky for me BOB (He says his name is Chickolo but I'm just gonna call him BOB) is one of those _**interesting** _people. Get my drift? Anyway, I think I'm south of the equator… one of the guards said I was in Africa but I don't think so…_

**November 30 1992**

_Today BOB said why he was brought down here. He said he made one little mistake serving 'Lord' Alfred, (replacing his apple juice with his urine sample probably wasn't a mistake if you ask me.) and was brought here! Also, these huge black bags which a dripping with blood and look heavy are constantly being removed from this big ass building. Is it our dinner?_

**November 31 1992**

_All these guys have been taken to that building. It's not fair! Why do they get all the fun while I'm stuck with this moron who says he's Elvis with his hair shaved off. I think BOB is going there too now… yup, he is. I'm watching him being dragged off. Why is he so sad to leave? Damn leaving scratch marks in the floor and everything._

**November 32 1992**

_Well, I snuck out to see why the hell BOB was so sad, and I only heard the following: BOB screaming, a guy laughing so hard he sounded like a woman, and the teletubbies theme song… then the Barney song. The hell is happening? I'm freaking scared. Well, I know I'm next. And I know it ain't a nice thing. Bye. Oh, here are the guards now. Yay. Bye. Byyeeeeeeee……_

"The line at the end of the E goes all the way to the end of the page." I said, and gave the diary to Rick who was laughing at it all. Claire was too, and she'd accidentally dropped the gun. I smiled. Now we weren't so up tight about this zombie island. There was a rapping noise the whole time and it started to tick me off.

"Let's see… OH HOOVER DAM!" I yelled as I came face to face with a zombie. It was on the opposite side of the window, so I was safe, but still. I ain't getting back those three years it scared off. Rick went to the shower room, and came back with some AMMO. I remembered what happened once you took the ammo on the shelf next to the window, and decided to let Rick do it.

"AGH!" Rick yelled out as the zombie crashed on top of him. He grabbed its neck, and twisted it. I made a face at the sound. Claire turned around and shot down the other two zombies who decided to come after us too.

"OOOOHHH, look! Machine guns! Pimp eh?" I asked, and picked them up. Rick took them, and gave them to Claire. Rick got the handgun in return. I kicked the zombie in the side.

"Meanies." I muttered. We all ran out the house of death, and decided to go around that building. As we walked to the end and turned, there was a dead soldier on the ground with blood all around him. I laughed.

"His last attempt to dig a hole to China…" I said. No later I said that, the corpse was pulled through the hole, and disappeared under the building.

"Holey hell." I said, scared shitless. Rick hugged me, and said it was okay. We kept going, and turned the next corner. There was a dark green door where the silver locked door was. Rick and Claire entered first, but I stayed behind. Why? Because Billy was standing right behind me.

"…Billy?" I asked, and turned a little. He was leaning against the building and smiling at me. He looked just like his old self, except he had a cut on his throat and the cuffs were off. Heh.

"Hey Claire." He said, and walked towards me. I stared at him.

"My name is Claire Bear now…" I said. I wasn't sure if it was a dream or a hallucination.

"Oh. Right." He said, and stopped right in front of me.

"Don't I get a hug?" He asked and made a fake sad face. I smiled, and gave a him the biggest bear hug I could manage. He hugged me back and laughed.

"OH MY GOOODDD! I thought you were a figment of my imagination! YAAAAAAAAAYYY!" I yelled, and held onto him. He laughed at me… the mean little…

"Heh. I'm not. I'm here to help you out…" He said quietly. If I wasn't so happy, I probably would have caught the sadness in his voice. But I didn't. All I could think about was how happy I was to see Billy, my best friend, again.

**A/N: Updated faster than you thought huh? LOL, hey I thought this chapter was good. I liked it. It was long too! This was about the reunion. LOL… so yah. I shall update later now. Well not LATER, just later. LOL… ookkay.. Moving on. Please REVIEW!**

_**(rustling noise)**_

_**Cop: DON'T MOVE!**_

_**CB: NEVER! (runs off)**_

_**Cop #2: Holey hell she can run…**_

Claire Bear


	35. Boring Hawk Emblem, and the Signs

**Wow, thank you guys for the reviews. I'm really happy that you commented. : ) … and yes, I lied. I said it would have been up last week end, but it wasn't, alas… I lied. Sorry guys. Hectic days. Oh, and here's a little sumting why I'm happy: I was at a football game yesterday, and my crush plays on the team. So then I was really happy to see him wave and smile at me. I almost cried I was so happy. But yeah. Just wanted to tell you something that happened to meh. Anywho, on with the story!**

**_Chapter: 35_** **The Signs, Steve's Mood, and the Boring Hawk Emblem**

Billy and I hugged for a long time, until he had to pull away.

"Claire Bear huh? More like Claire Cub." Billy teased, and smirked at me. I made a face, and smiled broadly. Why Billy came back after all this time, I had no clue. But I was just happy he was back.

"Sure. But where have you been this whole time? And how'd you get here?" I asked, and looked into his face. His eyes were pretty tired, and his body looked bruised and drained too. I wondered if he was gonna pass out now.

"I've been through hell. But that's not the point. I'm here to help you out." Billy said, and smiled. I cocked my head to the side.

"What about Rick?"

"Oh, him too." Billy said jokingly. I laughed, and took his hand.

"Okay, I know they went through here." I said, and led him through the navy blue door.

Billy was walking a little ahead of me. We were still outdoors, but there were walls both sides of us, and they were dull cement colored. I could just see the side of a green over flowing dumpster about five nine or ten feet away. Right before our feet was a dead zombie with a bullet in lodged in its right temple.

"Heeyy, they didn't even notice I was gone!" I growled, and heard some gun shots a little farther away. It made me wonder why I didn't hear them when I met up with Billy.

"Come on." Billy pulled my arm along, and we rounded the left corner. Rick and Claire were both fighting two zombies, one which was running. I stepped back. I hate those running zombies… eww.

"Claire Bear! Where the hell have you been!" Rick yelled, and stabbed the slow zombie in the top of the head. It groaned and fell to the ground dead, in its own pool of blood. Claire shot the other one. Rick looked at Billy agape.

"Billy? The hell did you get here?" He asked and stared. Billy smiled.

"I came to help you guys out of this mess." He said simply. I smiled. Rick smirked.

"Thanks Billy." Rick smiled.

"Claire, this is Billy Coen, Billy, Claire Redfield." I said, introducing them. Billy, smiled at Claire, and they both shook hands.

"Nice to meet you." Claire said and smiled.

"Yeah, you too." He responded. He had a strange look on his face when I told him she was Claire Redfield. I guess it was cuz he knew Chris Redfield.

"I knew your brother." Billy said, and smiled. Claire eyes lit up.

"Do you know where he is?" She asked anxiously. He shook his head.

"I haven't seen him since… well. A long time ago." He said.

There was silence, and both Rick and I could tell they were both thinking of something unpleasant. I knew what Claire was thinking about; her brother, but what the heck was Billy so uncomfortable about?

"Let's go." Billy said at last, and motioned for Rick to lead the way. Rick nodded, and led the way past the fenced room where two zombies started hammering on the fence. There was a small switch panel on the wall next to the fenced room to our left; there was a red light shinning. Next to the small switch was a big shutter. The gears in my mind told me that the switch was to open the shutters. We went through another door at the end of the little out door room.

It was another dull gray hallway. It had a metallic box thingy, and these metal detectors all the way up to the ceiling, so there was no way you could get by. The hallway twisted to the left.

Rick stepped onto the metal square first setting off the voice activation.

"Please deposit all metallically items in the security box." An annoyingly annoying voice said from a small cross hatched hole above the box; as it opened at the top.

"Can we just shoot it and move on?" I asked. Billy pushed me aside, and dumped his stuff into the box. Rick and Claire did the same. I pushed Billy into the wall as my revenge, except he was already a half a foot away from the wall, so he just looked like he was leaning on it. He smirked, and crossed his arms over his chest.

"…Bully." I muttered, and took the lead. Rick was next to me, as we rounded the corner. There were stacks of old boxes and crap lying around, so nothing of any use. Then through three windows we could see a bunch of zombies lurking around. They didn't seem to see that we were there and kept walking around aimlessly.

"Okay… now what?" I asked, and stepped side ways to the room to the right. There was another metallic box system thing, but since we dumped all our crap in the last box we were free to go in.

The room was square and had a door on the left wall. There was crud strewn around and an operating machine in the right corner. Billy picked up the first aid spray which was on the brown filthy table. Claire picked up the flame round seated on a box.

"Maybe we should split up. We could cover more ground that way." Claire said, as we all headed for the door. I followed slowly imitating a zombie. I wanted to see if the movie, Shaun of the Dead was right; if you imitate a zombie they'll think you're one of them. But beyond the door wasn't a zombie, just a dark work room.

"Not just yet." Rick said, and looked at a file.

"What are you doing?" Billy asked walking next to me. I looked up at him acted like a zombie once more.

"Uuuhhhhhh BILLLYYYY! FEEDD MYY HUNGER!" I said in a moan and limped towards him. He sighed dramatically, and went ahead. I sighed, because I was bored, and followed.

"Steve? What are you doing here?" Claire asked as we met up with Steve again, who was typing on the computer. I glared.

"Huh. HEY! Thanks for ditching me you traitor!" Steve showed Billy by the chest, although not hard. Billy sighed, and rubbed his eyes. What was wrong with him?

"Hey kid, I didn't ditch you. I went back to see if you were there, and you weren't, so as a matter of fact, you ditched me." Billy said and looked at Steve. I saw his eyes were turning red.

Not like a freaking demon, I mean out of exhaust, he's tired.

"Hey Claire Bear." Steve said. My eye twitched.

"mm." I responded.

"Well what are you doing here?" Claire asked, and looked at the computer.

"Well, apparently, your brother is being held under surveillance…" Steve said, and leaned against a panel with a lever. He started pressing buttons there too. The freak…

"What!" Claire exclaimed, and rushed for the computer.

"Send him an e-mail…" Rick said, as Billy and I walked over to the computer also. I watched as Claire and Rick discussed who to write to and why, they agreed on Leon. DOI. I watched as Claire finished her letter, and started my own little note:

_Sup Leon? Claire Bear here! Yup, I'm still alive. So what up with you? Yeah, like Claire said, were pretty much screwed. Unless you get your fat ass over here and save us you---_

Rick smacked my hand off the key board, and erased what I wrote. I glared, and stood beside Steve.

I muttered a few things about Rick that shouldn't be mentioned, but after the message was sent Steve suddenly had a mood swing.

"What are you doing?" He asked and looked at Claire annoyed, "he won't come for you."

"Yes he will. I'm sure of it." Claire said, her voice held irritation. Billy was leaning against a wall thinking about something, and Rick was watching the whole thing.

"He won't come… You'll just end up disappointed!" Steve yelled. Billy had a REALLY mad look on his face. Dark circles were under his eyes. I took a step away from Billy.

"What the hell? If you don't wanna try and get saved, then fine, but us others would like to survive! Okay?" I said. I was getting annoyed with his temper tantrums. He looked at me funny, which made me wonder if I had spit or something, and took off pissed.

"What was that all about?" Claire asked, and got a shrug out of Rick. Billy grunted something, and I just … shrugged too.

I took a metal hawk emblem with fake gold painted over it which was chipping. Billy stood straight, and smiled.

"That's for the huge black doors I saw earlier…" He said. I nodded. Rick started for the door. Claire pocketed the item.

"Right." Rick smiled. I pulled the lever on the panel before we left the room…

**Somewhere on the Island…**

Wesker smirked. Billy had found the siblings faster than anticipated, but this was a good thing. He smiled and watched the four people from a roof top. They were headed somewhere holding a fire extinguisher. The young girl was trudging along bored as hell, while Billy seemed extremely tired. He smiled. Good. That would affect his thinking, and actions. Wesker smiled for himself. Things were finally turning out the way they should be. And better yet, Chris was coming… now he could repay Chris for what he had done to Wesker those months back at the mansion…

"Hmhmhm… this should be interesting." Wesker muttered, and jumped off the roof.

**Back To the four heroes…**

"GOOD GOD!" I yelled, and held the TG plate in my hands. It was still hot from the fire. Rick threw away the brief case, and Billy chucked the fire extinguisher over his shoulder.

"Let's go. I know what to do with this…" Claire said, and took of running.

And of course, I was last as usual. I kept up, and managed not to trip and fall. When we did change the TG plate into a copy of the metal hawk, the oh so oblivious zombies crashed right through the windows.

**Okay guys, short yes, boring yes, but I haven't been feeling so great the past few weeks. I have had my ups, but lately I've been too busy for anything. I'm really sorry if you didn't find this interesting at all, but I just wanted to update SOMETHING for you guys. I've been too long. : ( So again, I apologize for the short chapter, and it's no humor. But please REVIEW anyway! I need some inpiration from you guys! Thank you for sticking with me this far. : ) I promise the next chapter will be better: )**

Claire Bear


	36. Steve the Dork and Alfred the Puff

**Thank you guys for reviewing! I'm happy you guys even read that. I thought honestly that was a boring part in Resident Evil, but what ever. This time, I am feeling a lot better, so this chapter should be interesting ne? MUAHAHAHAHAHA! Annnyyywwhhhoo, please enjoy my beloved readers! **

_Chapter: 36_**Steve the Dork and Alfred the Puff**

We all hesitated uncomfortably as the groans grew louder. I scooted way back behind the three adults. Ptch, call me a coward! I dare you! But I'd bet my ass you'd be doing the same thing if you were in my position!

"Uhm… what do we do?" I asked, and looked at Billy. He was rubbing his eyes aggressively. I stepped over next to Rick.

"Psst. I think Billy was bitten…" I whispered, and pulled Rick's hand. Rick looked over at Billy who was looking straight at me.

"No. I'm just tired. Now let's go." Billy said scaring the crud out of me. We all walked towards the metal detector hallway, and looked to the right of the hall. We couldn't see anything yet. I was tense waiting for them to appear and my stomach felt nauseated. We all glanced at each other and ran down the hallway.

"Billy!" I yelled, and watched as he socked zombie so hard it nearly did a back flip. I skipped past the zombies Billy took down and wondered why he was so tired. I mean hell, I was tired too but I was too scared to realize it.

When we all finally got to the black doors I was just happy to be that far. Claire put the emblem in place, and our trek continued.

There was a huge wooden bridge, with a small cat walk next to it, which we had to use because a huge car was crashed on the bridge making it impossible for us to cross. While walking across the stupid catwalk we all saw a container of AMMO. I ran toward the car and took it.

"Here you go!" I said, and handed them to Rick. He took them and smiled at me. We then pressed on. When we finally got up the 'stairway to heaven' we were stuck at a fork in the road. I looked at the group and shrugged.

"Billy and Claire Bear…" Claire said and looked at Rick. Rick's eye twitched, but he agreed. I didn't like being separated from him either, but eh who gives right?

So then, Billy and I headed for the mansion, and Claire and Rick headed for the court yard with the giant worm of doom. We were given the hand gun and the best of luck.

"Okay, so what have you been doing since you left us back at the Marcus facility?" I asked as we headed up white marble steps leading to the mansion. Billy's foot caught on the middle stair, and he fell to his hands. I stared at him. I never thought Billy would be a klutz and fall over himself like I do. Wait… I don't. Hey! Claire Bear one, Billy, zero!

"Uhm… you okay?" I asked, and tried to help him up. Billy pushed my help aside, and stood up. He dusted himself off and kept going as if nothing happened.

"I've been wandering around." He said and entered the black gates. I followed. We both head a clicking noise and pants. We both looked at each other and immediately spotted two zombie dogs come running around the corner of a pillar towards us.

"Shit!" Billy said, and shoved me into a thick column of bushes to the right. I fell in, and the twigs cut my skin but not like a freaking butcher knife so I was okay.

"YOOOUUU SUUUUCCCKKKK!" I yelled, and wiggled around trying to get back up. I popped my head up out of the bushes like a chipmunk does to see if the coast is clear. Billy was firing with great aim at the two pups. They whined.

"GET EM! GET EM!" I yelled as if it were a football game. Billy shot both of the puppies down, and looked over at me.

"Come on, let's--" He was cut off when a third dog came running towards him; he aimed, fired, and nailed it. I climbed out of the bushes.

"Okey Dokey then. Let's move on!" I said, and went on. We picked up an emblem with a green gem at the top and an air plane engraved on it. We then stepped into the huge mansion.

We both walked around looking at the hall. A huge portrait was on the wall to the left, and a long stair case. Then two doors were at the right. I looked at the desk with a computer on it; it was turned on.

"Let's go up those stairs…" I said actually leading Billy in the direction of the card key.

**Rick and Claire**

Both Rick and Claire had encountered naked zombies, and running zombies. They were still unbitten and alive, which made their day.

"Where to now?" Claire asked and looked around the room they had first entered. It was a hallway with phones racked on the left side of the wall, and an office to the left. There were two shutters, one exactly to the left of them, and one right by the office. Then another door was at the far end.

"I- -" Rick pulled Claire over to the wall and hid there. They heard someone talking…

"He'll do it. He doesn't have a choice now does he? He'll get the two brats -- yes I know it will be difficult but I'm always here in case he fails." It was Wesker. Rick frowned behind the wall of the office building, leaning against the closest shutter to the door.

"Wesker?" Claire asked a little too loud, Rick clomped a hand over her mouth. She tensed and tried to move Rick's hand. Rick shushed her. She finally shrugged and let it be.

_Who is Wesker talking about?_ Rick thought drastically.

"Yes of course I'm watching him. Ada, I know how to control him. Will you stop worrying? I don't care if he's her friend! Ada, I will not speak with you about this anymore." Rick heard a beep and removed his hand from Claire's mouth. He took her machine guns and readied them. The foot steps grew closer…

The office door opened and closed… Rick sighed heavily, and took Claire's arm.

"Let's go." He said. Claire nodded, and followed.

They left for the mansion in search of Billy and Claire Bear.

**Claire Bear and Billy**

"AAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! LEMME OUT LEMME OUT!" I screamed and pounded on the shelf that had locked Billy and myself in the small room with various weapons in glass cases. The room was being heated quickly, and both myself and Billy started to feel hot. Hot as in sweaty, not sexy.

"Jesus Christ Claire Bear you just put the lugers back." Billy said, and placed them back into their golden home. I watched as the shelf opened smoothly. I ran out and kissed the ground.

"UHM… right." I said and stood. All we really got from the room was a sub marine steering wheel, and got to see a movie with two freaky kids looking as if they'd make out any second.

"Let's go outside. I remember seeing another black gates ya know what I'm sayin' Billy Bob?" I asked and smiled at him. He stared at me and looked as if he was about to say something.

"Claire Bear I …" He stopped. I smiled.

"Scared of submarines? Me too. I don't like being under water." I said, and took his arm in mine. I smiled broadly.

"But we'll be okay!" I finished. His face fell and he seemed a little stressed.

"yeah… right." He said. We left the room, and went to the front door. We didn't even get to touch the freakin' door handle and we already heard a girly scream followed by a "HELP MEEEEEEEE!" Billy took off running towards the room where I almost melted, and I followed close behind.

The room was letting off a siren and a red light was shining from the wall to the left with a bunch of panels on it. The entire room was really green lighted with different kinds of models in glass cases, like fake insects and air planes… guns… yeah that crap, anyway, we ran for the open screen.

There was a video monitor showing Steve bawling like a baby (okay he wasn't crying) but he was pounding on the shelf like a mad man. Billy looked up at the matchies you had to pair. A was a hang gun, B a submarine, C an ant, D was Chuck Norris, and E was a magnum.

I looked at Billy.

"Duh, Chuck Norris and the ant?" I said as if all was oh so obvious. Billy rolled his eyes and started to press A and E.

"PUT THE LUGERS BACK YOU DIB SHIT!" I yelled at Steve who was still screaming bloody murder even after the shelf was starting to move forward. He came stumbling out as if he was the one who had moved it with his bare hands. He breathed heavily.

"You okay kid?" Billy asked. Steve looked at Billy annoyed.

"It's Steve. And I'm fine." Steve said and winked at me. Billy rolled his eyes. I did too.

"OI! We need those!" I said and stopped. I just stole Claire's line. Just then Rick and Claire came barging into the stuffy room stumbling over themselves.

"Hey! (pant) we just saw (pant) Wesker! He's here!" Claire breathed as Rick ruffled my hair. I re did it cuz the… well you know. I saw Billy's arms drop to his sides and his eyes widen. I think Rick caught it too…

"Hm?" Billy asked and crossed his arms over is chest.

"The bad guy." I said and smiled. He made an, "ah." expression.

"He was talking about someone being here…" Rick said and looked at Billy. Billy looked normal. What ever he was surprised by he wasn't anymore. Steve was checking the lugers for ammo and Claire and Rick were launching off the story like a rocket.

"We'll just have to be extra careful then." Billy said after they finished. Rick nodded, and looked at Steve. I sensed negative energy. Steve sighed, and inched for the door.

"FREEZE BUBBLE BUTT!" I yelled, and glared at Steve. He looked at me and seemed pleased I talked about his ass. What a freak.

"Hey, we need those. Give them to me." Claire said and held her hand out. Steve looked at Claire and smirked. He then held them up pretending to be all cool and shit. Billy was laughing at my facial expression but tried really hard not to laugh. I was pretty annoyed with Steve.

"You mean my Golden Lugers?" He asked all 'manly' like.

"Yeah even though Billy and I had to save your ass so they could be 'your' golden lugers." I said and sat down on the green sofa in the room. Billy sat down next to me.

"Yeah. Thanks to you." He said and smiled. I gave him a thumbs up. Billy leaned against me. Rick coughed annoyed.

"Tell you what? I'll trade them. For something fully automatic…" Steve said, and no later he said that, not giving us a chance to think, he took off. Billy was starting to lean on me heavily. I looked at him to my right only to find he'd fallen asleep.

"heh…heh… anyone got a marker?" I asked and pictured Billy waking up with cat whiskers. Rick and Claire looked at me and laughed.

"No, come on, let's go. Wake him up." Rick said and seemed amused that Billy fell asleep to Steve's little act. I moved out from under him, and shook his shoulders lightly.

"Billlllyyyy?" I asked in a way my mother always woke me up when I had to go to school, cept she said Clllaaiiireee not Billlllyyyy. He opened his eyes like in a horror movie where it's like BAM and their eyes are like open and adjusted. He smiled.

"Okay let's go." He said and got up. He looked a little better. I guess all he needed was a cat nap. Rick, Claire and I followed Billy out the room.

We all started for the front door yet again when another obstacle was encountered.

"DUCK!" Rick yelled, and hid behind a pillar with Billy, while Claire and I hid together. I made the sound of a duck. I heard something slap and immediately knew Rick had slapped his forehead. We all heard four shots ring out.

"Hi Claire! You're sooooo cool!" I smiled. She looked at me and smiled.

"How dare you attack my head quarters?" Came an extremely gay voice. I mean it's like WOAH, what the? Billy and Rick looked hilarious. They were both trying not to laugh and when the guy did talk they'd either mock him or laugh harder.

"Hehe." Claire laughed and rolled her eyes at the guys. I was concentrating on not being shot mind you, so I decided to stay out of this one. Claire and I were the only two who could contain ourselves and be serious.

"Who sent you?" He yelled, and I was immediately told by the way the others were talking Claire and I had to be the talkers, it went something along the lines of this:

"W-were n-n-not Hahahah!" Which was Billy's desperate attempt to speak.

"T-t-tres p-passing! Hahahaha!" This was my own flesh and blood, Rick speaking, and then Claire was trying to say something like: "I don't know what you're talking about!" But Alfred fired at the guys pillar droning out her voice.

"I AM ALFRED ASHFORD COMMANDER OF THIS BASE! I WILL NOT BE INSULTED BY A BUNCH OF PEASANTS LIKE YOURSELVES!" Alfred roared. My eye twitched.

"HEY PUFF STOP ACTING LIKE YOU GOT A STICK SHOVED UP YOUR ASS! LEAVE US ALONE!" I yelled trying to get him to stop firing at the guys who immediately stopped laughing.

"Hmph… we'll see who gets their last laugh… ah haha ah haha!" Alfred laughed like a school girl and left walking into a locked room on the second level.

"Like you guys didn't sound like that when you were younger." I said irritated that the dorks almost got themselves killed.

"I AIN'T GAY!" Billy and Rick yelled out at the same time. Claire and I looked at each other and sighed heavily.

We were off to the sub marine when Claire and Rick suggested they'd check out the rest of the mansion to make sure we didn't miss anything. Billy agreed and I guess I did too. We said bye and headed for the subby.

**A/N: Well, I thought I did okay here. I feel better about this chapter. I mean the first part is a little tiring cuz you still have enter Code veronica and meet the characters ya know? But I hope you liked it! Pleezz review: )**


	37. Dive dive dive, and Billy's Stress

**A/N: Okay, uh… This really sucks. You guys are just gonna have to be patient cuz lately I've been too busy to even have time for myself. Well anyway, thank you all who reviewed, and I'm incredibly happy that you guys do, cuz it means a lot to me. I mean seriously, at school a rumor started about me and I was like: WTF? And when I get home and get a review form you guys I get happy, and I'm not mad anymore. **

**NOTE: PLAGORISM SUCKS ASS SO DON'T DO IT!**

_Chapter: 37 **Dive Dive Dive!!!**_

My insides twisted and I started to sweat. I was so afraid of this place. No clue why when I had Billy at my side, but I suppose it was my fear catching up to me. I ran along side Billy making our way for the sub marine.

"So, you know Wesker or something?" I asked and glanced at Billy. We ran on me looking at him half smiling and half serious. He glanced at me side ways and ran the back of his hand across his forehead.

"No I don't know him. Didn't I tell you that?" He said bitterly. I looked at him side ways and tried to keep up running down the stone stairs. We reached the bottom, and looked around to make sure the area was secure. Billy went to the left and under an indented area in the stairs. He returned with some bow gun arrows and a pack of AMMO.

"Yeah huh and I forgot…" I said dramatically and looked behind a metallic barrel against a dark wood counter to the far front of the small plat form. There was a river to our right with a small electronic platform. On the there was a stand and a square hollow. Billy looked at me and was about to say something but didn't.

"OH! Okay, either we play Captain Nemo, or we sing YELLOW SUBMARINE!" I yelled excitedly, and took the steering wheel thingy from Billy. I walked onto the small yellow platform and waited for Billy. He didn't move for a while and he just looked at me all weird. He looked spaced out, like he wasn't HERE. You know HERE.

"Billy?" I asked, and looked around to see if he was distracted by something shiny.

"Billy?" I asked again and this time his eyes got smaller and he looked at me. He was back from outer space. He looked sad for a minute but then he gave me a warm smile.

"Uh. Sorry Claire. I zoned out for a second." He said softly, and stepped onto the platform with rails at both left and right except at the front where a small gate thing would fall forward. I put the steering wheel in the hollow, and looked at him.

"It's okay." I said and smiled at him. Billy flung the steering wheel to the right, and immediately a small submarine appeared before us. All the water parted to the sides as it rose. It was dull gray and didn't shine much in the moon light.

"The hell did you know a sub marine would appear?" Billy asked and looked at me surprised and then back at the submarine. I looked at him and studied his features. The were some dark circles under his eyes which would explain why he was tripping everywhere, and his grayish blue eyes were stressed and tired looking too. Well at the moment he was just curious.

"I…am… CLAIRE BEAR!" I said realizing before he hadn't said Bear after Claire. He stared at me. I saw some red in his eyes too. He looked away and we both nearly fell over as the platform moved forward towards the submarine.

Billy caught my arm but nearly fell himself.

"Billy what's wrong?" I asked as the silver small gate thing fell down and the lid of the submarine opened. I looked down. Climb down? Yes No? Yes! Billy climbed down first and I followed after. It was a small space and the metallic ladder was placed in the middle. There was a sitting area that was made out of what looked like crates with a sheet over them. The control panels were on the other side of the ladder. There was a small pack on the crates which would give more pocket space for items.

"Claire Bear… I said I was fine." Billy said and pulled a lever. The sub marine started to descend immediately. There was a small round window to the left of the controls where you could see the dark water and some bubbles float upward.

"Here." I said and pushed the sack into his stomach. His hands caught it before it fell to the ground. He looked at me and down at the gear.

"Thanks." He said silently, and put it on. Unlike in the game you could actually see where the gear was. In the game I always wondered where the hell it was on Claire, but now on Billy you could see it. The pack was folded out was a pretty cool item. It went around his waist and up crossing over his chest and around his shoulders. Talk about G.I. Joe.

"Talk about G.I. Joe." Billy said, and loaded all his ammunition into the pockets. He was still happy he had something to carry all the items in.

Finally we both made it to the damn complex under water and went inside. It was kind of creepy because I have a fear of sharks courtesy of JAWS, and so I walked to the furthest side away from the window.

"Ugghh…." Came the recognizable groan of four zombies. Billy whipped out his gun and shot them all down. I followed after him dragging my feet along. I wished I was back in the cabin with Chris… Leon… Jill… all those guys. I sighed and thought about Rick.

**Rick and Claire**

"So who was that guy?" Claire asked and looked at Rick. Rick looked at Claire and smiled. They were still in the mansion; the marble bathroom to be precise. There were bat squeaks and the sound of flapping wings. Claire shuddered.

"He's an old friend of ours." Rick said and checked the stalls for anything. They didn't find anything besides a first aid spray and a metallic brief case.

"We should go through the double doors we found before coming into the mansion remember them?" Claire asked Rick. He nodded and closed the door silently behind them. They then left the mansion and the courtyard outside. They saw Steve a few paces away headed for the same doors.

"STEVE!" Claire yelled, and ran to him. Rick's eye twitched, but he jogged over to them. There was a small fire going on, on top of a barrel.

"What?" He asked in a deep voice obviously not his own.

"We should stick together kid." Rick said irritated by Steve's moves he had pulled lately.

"I'm not a kid." Steve glared.

"Right." Rick muttered.

"Come on guys, stop it. Let's stick together, it's safest that way." Claire said, and led them through the metallic doors into a large court yard with a small tank and a brick complex to their left. The earth suddenly started to shake.

"What's going on?!" Steve yelled under all the rumbling. Suddenly a huge earth worm sprouted from the ground and somehow managed to let out a shriek.

"DUCK!" Rick yelled and dove out of the way as the worm re entered the earth. Rick stood only to get knocked off his feet again by the worm. Claire and Steve got up too.

"Run for the doors!" Claire yelled and all three ran for the complex's double wooden doors. They all double over panting. Rick felt his left side where the worm hit him. His leather jacket was ripped and his T-Shirt was scratched.

"You guys okay?" Steve asked and stood straight.

"Yes."

"I'm good."

"Where to now? We should spli-" Steve was cut off.

"No!" Both Claire and Rick exclaimed in unison. Steve shrugged.

They were in a hallway now; there was an open shutter to their right, and a door straight ahead. There floor was checkered, and there was another shutter on the same side but at the far end of the hallway. Then there was an office looking door bisecting the right wall.

"We have a lot of rooms to check." Rick said and looked at the teens. Well old teens. Claire was nineteen and Steve was seventeen. He himself was twenty three.

"Let's go in order." Claire said and walked through. There were stairs leading up to a hallway with two wooden doors. One which had no door knob and another which led to God knew where.

"That last door is our only resort." Claire mumbled tired, and walked ahead. They all ended up in a room with a few card board boxes and small cages inside. The room twisted to the left, which led to a large desk, and on the opposite wall was a very large window and an electronically locked door. The window let you see into an experiment room with tubes inside. There was a picture in the back of the room which was red and held a skeleton on it. Rick threw a few worthless papers around and found a bow gun in the process.

"Yeeesss!!" He said smirking and grinning. Victory…

_Wait. The bow gun sucks ass…_

Rick's shoulder's slumped in disappointment. He then found a note on the desk near a computer which was pretty damn small. Rick felt treacherous and changed the words around a bit like his sister always did…

"**_Hello Mr. Careless! How are you? I'm just dandy. Well in any case, instead of stamping a stamp across your forehead reading the code, I'm chained to a chair naked writing you this note. (Okay not naked I'm wearing my lucky underwear which isn't doing me any good right now) Don't ask why, Alfred told me to take my clothes off for decontamination… that perverted…ANYWAYS; I'm in this little situation thanks to you and your memory of a gold fish! (Goldfish have the memory of three seconds; actually, I'd be giving you too much credit so never mind.) But in case you forget the code for the lab which you did for the 2457 time, the code is written on the painting in the lab which you can see from the security room. You do remember where that is don't you? Anyway, smell you later dumb ass."_**

Rick chuckled to himself out loud. Claire and Steve looked at him.

"What?" Steve asked and took the paper. Claire and Steve both read it and found nothing funny about it. Rick told them he was thinking about something else to counter their questions.

'_Claire Bear is right… it is fun to do that…'_

Rick smiled again, and thought about how tired he must have been to have done that.

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**

A Loud siren went off and a red light flashed violently in the lab. The three moved closer to the window…

"mmff!!!" Came a frantic muffled cry from a worker behind the glass. He was dressed in all white and yellow gloves, the only skin they saw was a rectangle showing the eyes and where the nose started to curve out. A part of the 'coat' was ripped and blood was coming out of it. The man kept looking back at something…

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" Claire yelled loudly, and touched the window. Rick looked at the panel and tried his hardest to see the code on the painting but it was too far away to see.

"WE DON'T KNOW THE CODE!" Rick yelled loudly.

"ARGH!" The yell was loud enough to be heard through the glass. A large brownish hand grabbed the scientist's fat head, HEAD, I mean head, and gripped it firmly.

Claire and Steve stepped back as well as Rick. The hand crushed the man's head against the thick glass, and the skull immediately broke. The man's body fell to the ground lifelessly and what ever killed him was gone. Blood and meat chunks dripped down the window slowly.

"Emergency shutters have been activated… you have thirty seconds till the shutters in the main hall descend… all employees please evacuate Lab forty five." Came a feminine voice.

"Shit!" Steve was the first out the door.

"Nice." Rick muttered and raced after Claire. They both saw Steve in the hallway and suddenly the shutters started to move. Rick's heart raced.

"HURRY!" Rick yelled and they both ran down the steps. They both saw it was too low to run under and dove.

"Made it!" Claire exclaimed and breathed heavily. The siren still blared.

"Jesus…" Rick mumbled and stood. The shutter had just barely missed them.

**Billy and Claire Bear**

Billy and I made it into a grotto area where it was really cold, and echoy. There were control panels and a huge green plane. This was apparently where we would leave the island. There were dead bats on the ground; bleeding. Billy stepped forward and stopped. There was a man operating the computer. He was dressed in all black, and wore a gas mask…

"Who are you?!" Billy raised his weapon and pointed it at the masked man. The figure kept typing for a second and then turned to face us. He cocked his head to the side then walked towards Billy.

"Stop where you are or I swear to God I'll kill your sorry ass!" Billy cursed, and gritted his teeth. I looked at the man.

It was Hunk.

Hunk stopped for a minute then walked on towards Billy. I saw something flicker in Billy's eyes. Was he traumatized after what had happened in Africa?

"I SAID STOP!" Billy yelled. His yell even scared me. I stepped back a little. Billy grunted something. I didn't hear it I was trying not to pass out. Hunk probably read in Billy's face that he was going to shoot cause he started running.

"UGH!" Hunk had run towards Billy, sent a kick straight to his chin, and done a back flip. Billy fell back into a rail that separated the two walkways and areas of the underground place. Well not underground anymore, but you get the point. Billy got to his feet and rubbed his neck. He glared at Hunk with hatred.

"Billy I don't…" I started but realized I should shut up because of the look he was giving me. I immediately felt irked.

"Hmph. Let's go." Billy said and put his gun down. Did Billy need something to take his anger out on or something? Why was he being such a klutz, and now violent? Falling all over the place one minute and now taking on someone who he doesn't even know.

Hunk shook his head and his pointing finger imitated signaling 'No.'

"Urk!" Billy held his neck in pain.

"Coen. He is getting impatient. I will help you but only for as long as I can." I heard Hunk's deep muffled voice. Billy stood still his eyes wide.

"Who are you?" Billy asked and breathed heavily. In all honesty I don't get why Billy didn't shoot Hunk. Maybe he didn't want to kill anyone especially after what happened in Africa so he was avoiding it. But this was just Bull shit.

"I'm your new comrade." He said and helped Billy to stand up straight.

"Ugh… so you kick me?" Billy asked and glared at him.

"You had a gun pointed at me." Came a short reply.

"Couldn't you have told me you were here to help while I yelled out all the damn warnings?" Billy asked as I approached.

"Yes. But this is more exciting." I almost laughed if it wasn't for Billy's pain.

"Right…" Billy muttered and stretched his neck.

"So uh… what now?" I asked and stood next to Billy. Hunk patted my head and looked at Billy.

"I work alone." He then disappeared behind the door we came from.

Silence passed between us. I wanted to hug Billy and ask him what was wrong but I was still scared after his look he gave me, and the violent behavior he was displaying. I mean … he's twenty six…which meant he was still young and able to undergo all sorts of stress and pressure.

"I'm sorry." He said. I stopped thinking.

"huh?" Unintelligently.

"Sorry for what I was doing. I'm… tired. Of everything." Billy confessed.

"It's okay. I mean everyone gets worn down, and then wants to take their anger out on something… well in this case it was someone, I understand." I said.

"Claire Bear… where are you from? Really?" Billy asked and turned around. He was okay now, not hurt anymore. I felt my stomach turn.

"California." I said.

"We're in California." He said.

"Billy I'm uh. I'll tell you later." I said.

"Why? What's wrong? It's not like you work for the CIA kid." Billy said and rubbed his neck. Okay so maybe it still hurt a little.

"Is Billy your real name?" I asked. He looked at me surprised.

"I-…" Billy shrugged it off and looked around. After we investigated the area, we moved on. Preferably somewhere where we could sleep. But before that I needed to know who Hunk was talking about and why Billy was involved…

**A/N: Boring a little cuz well, it was a boring part. I added Hunk to the series to put some spice in it so I hope you guys liked that one. Sorry if you didn't like I really am but I was going through a writers block sorta. So PLEASE REVIEW ANYWAY! Sorry it took so long to update too, I luv all of yall!**

**CLAIRE BEAR**


	38. Hunk, Billy, and the Real Deal of Wesker

**A/N: Yo! Thanks guys for the reviews. You rock: ) I have another story coming out, but I haven't thought of a title yet. It'll be humor and action and all the zombie stuff too. LOL. So just to inform you on that. AND… the comic thing, yeah, I'm not so sure if I should do it… and the damn scanner is jacked up still… and the comp downstairs isn't- you know what? What ever, I'll post the stupid comic when I fix the comp. Anyway I'll let you know about the stuff on my profile. Later anyways. Okay on with the story:…**

_**Chapter: 38**Hunk, Billy, and Wesker_

Rick and Claire both hated the idea of that monster running around… they didn't want to run into it and have to fight it. Steve however was eager to beat its ass; as he'd put it.

"Steve, hold on, I hear something on the other side of the door." Claire said pausing right by a corpse. There was blood splattered on the wall behind him. Rick 'mugged' him and took his AMMO. The door had a small square window with blinds. They were broken.

"Alright, let's go." Rick said, and stepped in front. He opened the door and was immediately overwhelmed with moist heat. There was a sauna next to him; a wooden one, and steam was pouring out like crazy. He spotted three zombies down a couple of stairs ahead, and he heard one in the sauna.

"Hold on-" Rick was cut off by Steve.

"I'll handle this." Steve said, and ran for the stairs. The zombie in the sauna immediately grabbed hold of him. Steve let out a yell of surprise, and struggled to get out of the grip. Claire aimed, and shot the zombie dead. The three other zombies knew they were there…

_Damn kid…_ Rick though bitterly.

"Try to listen." Claire said as nicely as she could. Steve frowned.

"I don't need anyone's help. I could've taken care if it myself." Steve snapped. Rick sighed and shoved past the younger man. Kid.

Rick shot the rest down and spotted the square, two feet pool. There was a tiger's mouth pouring water out of its mouth, and a valve under the stairs. There was an electronic pad next to the lion's mouth, but it was broken.

"Steve… are you okay?" Claire asked, and put a friendly hand on his shoulder. Steve shrugged her hand off viciously, and leant against the white marble wall. He uttered something like: I'm fine.

Rick stepped down into the cool water, and waded towards the valve. He turned it, and the lion's mouth stopped spewing water.

KRASH

"What the hell? Oph!" Rick went flying across the pool as he'd bent down to pick up the key. He hit the other end of the pool, and went under. He stood up and caught his breath. He then faced what ever had crashed through the wall.

"Holey shi- OW!" Rick was punched in the face by the Bandersnatcher. It was huge and UGLY! Steve and Claire had already begun firing at the creature. Rick went under once more, but this time, he got the key while getting to examine the bottom of the pool extremely close up.

He came back up for breath but the creature seemed to realize that humans needed oxygen to live, and decided to attempt drowning Rick. It grabbed his head and kept him under water. Rick pulled out his gun and tried aiming at the monster but he couldn't get a proper aim… he could only count on Claire and Steve.

**Billy and Claire Bear the cool dos team… or what ever.**

"Ah… I need sleep. CUDDLE WITH ME!" I yelled and clung to Billy. His body was completely tense and my sudden attacking him startled the shit out of him. Not literally.

"Jesus… No!! Get away!" Billy pushed me away and jogged off. I took off after him. We'd both gotten back to the complex, and somehow got the key to a room. We went through and ended up in an outside place where fences were put up, and top the left was a ladder going underground I guess, and to the right was a brick wall with stairs leading up.

"Haha, I was just kidding, stop frowning like that-" Billy stopped in his sentence and we both stopped walking. There was a laser on my leg going upwards.

"Watch out!" Billy tackled me to the ground right before a bullet would hit me.

"PUFF!" I yelled irritated.

"Me?" Billy asked shocked.

"Not you Billy. Alfred." I said, and got up. Billy smiled happy.

"Still alive I see…" Alfred giggled. Which was something because guy's chuckle, they don't giggle, now, what does that tell you about Alfred huh?

"Staying alive." I smirked.

"This ends now cross dresser!" Billy yelled and took off for the stairs. I ran after him since Alfred tried shooting us down. We reached the top but Alfred wasn't there. He went through the door to our left and locked it.

"OPEN UP YOU PUSSY!" Billy barked and rammed the door with his fist.

A little while later…

"Maybe he's not home." I said and looked at Billy. Billy sighed and smiled.

"Yeah… let's go." He led us to a door to the right, which led us into a corridor. The floors were wooden and the walls were dusty white. The corridor led us to a room with two doors. When we entered we couldn't help but notice the shutter…

"VENDING MACHINE ALRIGHT!" I tackled it in attempt to get food. Billy pushed me aside and kicked it. The plastic broke revealing some packets of nuts and chocolate.

"Thank you." I said and took some chocolate. We both ate and looked at the poor job of card board boxes stacked by the vending machine; in the left corner. There was a door to our right which was light blue, and then a door in the right corner which was dark gray metallic. We both went for the light blue one.

"HUNK?" I asked as we entered the room. He was throwing something big out the small window at the very top of the wall across from us. He looked at us; his arms above his head still holding the item. He was standing on a dark green couch which covered the front wall and a part of the right.

"Pleased to see you made it this far." He said and broke the large item in the process of squeezing it through the window. It looked like a type writer…

"How'd you get here so fast?" Billy asked as I went under the table to my right and got a green herb. I then made my way for the pink safe box thing.

"I work fast Coen." He said as if everything was obvious.

I put in some of my new stashes of food, and got out some needy items. Like AMMO!

"Right. I… need to talk to you." Billy said and looked at me. I looked at him.

"Do I have to leave?" I asked and stopped eating my Snickers.

"No, stay here. Try and get some sleep." Billy said, and walked out the room with Hunk following. When they left I could only hear the fan in the top left corner working… I was tired. I should listen to Billy. I lay on the short side of the couch and tried catching some short Z's.

**Billy and Hunk**

"You work for Wesker?" Was the first question Billy asked. Hunk looked around seeming distracted somehow. His masked face finally turned to Billy.

"No. I spy. I am a spy, and I intend to help you…" He said. Billy looked around irritated.

"Why?" He asked.

"You do not want my help?" Hunk asked and his shoulders turned for the opening way leading to the corridor.

"Yeah I do… I mean but… why?" Billy asked and frowned.

"Because I am against what Umbrella does. I used to work for them… I know it is wrong of me to have… Now I'll do all I can do to take Umbrella down." Hunk said. This was the most Billy ever heard Hunk say, and probably the last time too.

"Thanks…for helping us." Billy said. Hunk nodded.

"I'll join you shortly. I have a few things to do before I can." Hunk then left down the corridor. Billy smiled. He finally felt some weight being lifted from his shoulders. Hunk was an okay guy in his book…

Billy went back into the safe room, and took the long side of the couch. He finally got to sleep…

**Back to Rick Claire and Steve…**

Rick was still breathing hard even after Claire and Steve had shot the thing dead. He had to hold his breath for what seemed like for ever. He did manage to trip the shit head, and get a quick shot between the eyes. Other then that Claire and Steve helped him out.

"Okay… let's just get our asses out of here." Rick muttered drenched in water from God only knew where.

"You okay?" Steve asked smiling. God he was enjoying this.

"Want me to punch your face in?" Rick asked bluntly. Steve stared at Rick as he passed by wet and angry. Claire started to defend Rick telling Steve he was tired and almost drowned. It worked. The gullible little…

"Okay. Let's get back to the mansion." Rick said and coughed. He had a really bad head ache. It bugged him beyond Steve's voice.

"Right. And Rick, try staying polite." Claire said and walked past Rick. Rick smiled and agreed. He really should try and be nice to the kid.

"Alright." He said.

**Billy and Claire Bear**

Billy and I only got to sleep for half an hour, and after that we were on our way. We left the safe room and went for the cold metallic door.

SWOOSH KLANK

"What the-?" Billy and I asked as we turned around. The shutter was closing trapping us both in the little square room with only that one door to go through. We stood in silence staring at the closed shutter.

"Well this stinks." I said finally just as we heard some static from an intercom above the vending machine.

"heeheehee." We heard a girlish laugh, I actually thought it would be Alexia, but of course it was Alfred.

"Alfred…" Billy muttered pissed. Ohhh the hatred.

"You little rats have made it this far, let's see if you can stay alive in the next round, mwahaha mwahaha…" Alfred said gaily, and I don't mean the happy gay.

"Boy I can't wait to skewer you." Billy said irritated.

"We shall see… muscular man whose name I don't know who the heck are you?" Alfred responded. Billy and I both looked at each other wide eyed with horror.

"WELL…," I said disturbed, " Are you gonna ask him on a date?" I finished. Billy choked on his chocolate bar he had begun eating. Hey that was MY chocolate bar. CHOKE BILLY CHOKE!!!

"Ughh!! Alfred… I uh, don't know how to break it to you- wait, yes I do, I'M NOT GAY!" Billy shouted the last part. I would too, poor guy, he'd just been violated.

"Shut up you little rodents! I shall kill you-" Alfred was cut off by the intercom. He'd pressed the off button by mistake.

"And molest Billy…" I finished in a mockery of Alfred's voice. Billy smacked by arm. The intercom seemed to shake out of anger.

"SHUT UP! I'LL PERSONALLY KILL YOU, YOU LITTLE GIRL!" Alfred screamed.

"Okay girlfriend." I said and bent my hand. The intercom went off abruptly.

Silence passed.

"Man thanks Claire Bear, now you're in deeper shit than you already were in." Billy said and pushed past me. I walked after him a little confused.

"Whadda ya mean?" I asked as he opened the door.

"Just… never mind."

We walked into a huge room, standing on a metallic cat walk. On the ground to our left were some semi automatics, and a shutter… the hell is it with all these shutters? Anyway, in an L shape the cat walk went to some stairs, and a round platform circle, and a door… We spotted huge metallic crates stacked up against the wall below us; on top were two clips of ammunition for the guns. I had a bad feeling.

"Great, our lucks changing Claire." Billy said, and picked up the guns. I think I should just let him call me Claire.

"Eh, yeah." I said and got all close to him. Billy looked at me.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm… scared." I said quickly. Billy looked at me strangely. But understood.

We didn't even get to the L turn, when the shutter went up…

"Holey shit…" Billy commented as TWO BANDERSNATCHERS CAME INTO THE ROOM? HEY!!! Stupid Alfred!

"RUN!" Billy yelled and grabbed my hand. One of the creatures stretched out its rubbery arm, and got to the lower level before us, while the other walked slowly after us.

"Great, any other brilliant ideas?" I asked and aimed at the creature.

"Bend over and kiss your ass good bye?" Billy tried.

"Ah shit., that's just great!!" I yelled out.

The monster I was going against back handed me over the rail, and since we were halfway down the stairs, I took a small fall…. It still hurt like a bitch.

"Claire-! Oph!" Billy dropped his gun as the monster picked him up by the head. Well shit, that must hurt.

"BILLY!!" I screamed, and fired at the things arm, while racing for Billy's gun. The thing dropped Billy but over the stair case.

"Ow!" Billy rubbed his head. I started to run towards him when the second monster landed right before me. I fell on my ass… great strategy.

"Ah!" I rolled out of the way as its hand smashed into the ground.

"Billy we're screwed!!" I yelled as Billy was thrown into a wall.

"…. SCREW THIS!" Billy charged at the monster and decided to beat it dead. I think the second monster was so stunned at Billy's power, and sudden mood change, that it stopped to watch for a second. I took that opportunity to race away and fire at a distance.

"RAARRGGHH!" Billy's monster died right after a quick shot between the eyes…

"Ow!" The thing bitch slapped me again. Suddenly a window broke from above me, and I think I saw Tarzan enter, but it was only Steve. The monster grabbed my leg and swung me around like a human meat puppet. I started to get dizzy and light headed. I could taste the chocolate come up again…

"Ugh!!" I made a crash landing into the concrete wall. Billy started firing at the thing while side stepping to get to me.

"Claire Bear, your knight in shinning armor has arrived. Don't worry Billy I got it from here." Steve started shooting the monster, while Billy knelt beside me.

"Sorry Claire I couldn't get to you in time…" He said. He was mad a seventeen year old kid interfered obviously.

"It's okay; I know you would've saved my sorry ass anyway even if this ditz didn't show up." Billy and I looked over at Steve in time to see him kick the monster and then shoot it one last time.

"Thanks…" I muttered. Steve walked over his boots crunching the glass off the once window. Rick and Claire came crashing through the door where Billy and I came through.

"STEVE YOU LITTLE -- Claire Bear! Billy!" Rick yelled and smiled. Claire smiled too and they both came running.

"Are you okay Claire Bear?" Steve basically pushed Billy away from and helped me up. Billy muttered something and leant against the concrete wall.

"Yeaaahh. Thanks." I said smiling through gritted teeth.

"You guys okay?" Claire asked. Billy nodded but no later than that a trickle of blood came down the side of his head. I stared at him.

"What?" He asked.

"You're bleeding." Rick answered for me. Billy reached up and touched the blood. He then shrugged.

"Yeah. Guess I am." He said.

"Pfft." I heard Steve say next to me. I swung my arm back hard nailing him in the nuts. He let out a loud groan and lent forward. I said a quick fake apology and stood beside Billy.

"Okay guys, let's head through that door, and get back to the safe room where those luggers belong." Rick said.

"But they're mine!" Steve argued. I rolled my eyes, oh Steve, you're impressing me.

"You big baby, here." Billy gave Steve the semi automatics. I laughed, and watched as Steve glared at Billy's back.

"They're empty!" Steve complained again as he pressed the triggers.

"Alright, I'll get you the ammo from up there." Claire said, and walked over to the metallic boxes which were pretty tall up.

"Boost her." I said and pushed Steve.

"Fine."

After Steve the baby got his AMMO, wah wha, we all headed back for the mansion… well Steve and Claire went through the door Billy and I went for to cover ground.

"Yo." We all saw Hunk sitting on a box in the vending machine room.

"… hey." Billy said. Hunk popped up in the weirdest areas… and said the strangest things…

"I'll join you now."

Everyone in the trio felt more powerful and ready.

**A/N: WOOT WOOT! Long chappie eh??? And now Hunk joined. OOOOHHHH. Cool huh? Well, I was obligated to write… LOL jk, I just didn't wanna but I thought of you guys, and did. So here was the chapter, and I updated faster so you should be happy!!! And please REVIEW!!!**

**CLAIRE BEAR**


	39. Bat phobia? and more chaos!

**A/N: Okay, so here I am with a huge head ache, ahh, I took Tylenol… anyway, here's the next chapter, and thank you all who reviewed. I'm sorry if I didn't respond to your reviews, and if I did, goodie! Uh, nothing much here, except I have a week off for thanksgiving. So I have time to write a lot. Well, I have an essay to do but what ever. ANYWHO, I'm okay right now… yeah… how are you guys? The hell am I doing? I'm just rambling! Okay. Here's the next chapter before I start asking what the names of your pets are…**

Chapter: 39 _Bat phobia? And more Chaos…the usual_

Hunk was walking in the lead with Billy; they were silently talking amongst themselves, while Rick and I walked beside each other.

"So Rick… What happened to your face?" I asked indicating the bruise above his left eyebrow. He shrugged. Heh… that could have been taken the wrong way…

"Attacked. Ya know. The usual." He said. I nodded. The usual…

"Billleeeh!!! BIIILLLLEEEHH!!! BIIIILLLLLEEEEEH---!!!" I started to choke and coughed frantically. Billy and Hunk looked back at me like I was crazy.

"Sorry about that, anywho, what's with your secret conversations?? Rick and I are part of the team too you know!" I said. Billy and Hunk resumed walking and discussing their discussions…. Yeah.

"Meanies…" I mumbled. I then got this crazy idea to sneak off, but of course Billy being used to those habits caught my arm before I took off. I looked at Rick after Billy walked back up to Hunk and resumed talking.

"Why don't you know me that way?? HUH? To know I'd run off???" I interrogated.

"Well, I guess I made the mistake thinking you were smart enough to stay with the group." Rick said smirking and smacked the back of my head.

"Right." I said redoing my pony tail.

We all made it to the entrance of the mansion, only to have Rick discover something crucial. He pulled me aside and whispered to me; while Billy and Hunk stared at us.

"Look that way!" I pointed in the direction behind them; they sighed in unison and turned around. Hunk took out his knife, and started cleaning it. No clue why, but… its Hunk.

"Claire Bear, it would be a waste to go up to the mansion only to have to get that stupid blue ant! Quick, start running back to the front door and say I said something about you to make you mad, and head for that room with the two bandersnatchers and the blue plate." Rick said quickly. I knew which room he was talking about. I remember seeing the torture device, and the blood…

"Righteous." I said and took off for the front doors of the mansion. I raced to the door which lead to the room where Steve thought he was gonna melt; with the three guys behind me. Billy yelling after me: "Where the hell are you going?!" and "Claire Bear get back here!" and Hunk and Rick were just running after me.

"What'd you tell her?" Hunk asked calmly to Rick. Apparently Hunk was confident he'd catch me. Billy listened too. I could see Rick was having a hard time making up a story so I yelled out something I'd probably get angry over anyway…

"I'M NOT FAT YOU JERK!" I screamed, and started to sprint. It was a damn good thing I was on the Cross Country team at my high school or I'd be on the ground suffocating.

I heard utter silence behind me, as I left the mansion. I looked back only to see Rick giving me a "…" look, and Billy gave me a "Are you serious?" look. Hunk had on a gas mask so I couldn't really see his expression. I ran for the golden framed door which would lead to the blue plate, and the two bandersnatchers…

"Claire Bear! What the hell is wrong with you!?" Billy yelled and sprinted right after me. Hunk was right on my heels, then Rick and Billy. Damn for grown men they were fast as hell. I sprinted faster my feet barely touching the ground now.

"I see why Wesker is interested in you and your brother…" I heard Hunk tell me quietly. I nearly fell over, but Hunk grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"Ah!!" I let out a yell of surprise. We were right in front of the golden door too…

"Shush." Hunk silenced me. I glared at his gas mask.

"WHO ARE YOU??!!" I yelled out.

"I'm-" Hunk started to say as Rick and Billy ran up.

"Your father! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled out dramatically, and started to hypervenalate. Running as fast as a cheetah and then screaming for a loooonnggg time was a bad idea. ASHTMATIC!

"Uhh." Rick started seeing our plan was foiled. I thought of the fastest thing possible.

"Rick your fat!!" I yelled, and pushed him to run. Rick's eye twitched.

"Claire Bear, I could never be insulted over something like that. Because one: I'm not fat, and two: I don't run like a sissy girl when insulted." Rick said and started to laugh. I glared at him.

"Well, I just can't believe how…" Billy was at loss of words.

"Immature?" Hunk helped.

"Yeah! That was! I mean shit, you wanna kill us?" Billy asked me irritated. Hunk let out a strange noise from the back of his throat, and turned slightly. Either it was because he had something stuck in his throat, or he was symbolizing that he couldn't be killed.

"Uh… Oh no! Las Plagas!! Saddler is leading me that way! SADDLER YOU-!" Rick put a hand over my mouth. He then turned me away from the group again. Hunk and Billy followed us how ever.

"Hey, you two got your secret little discussion, we get ours!" I yelled and pushed Hunk back. He stood still for a second and then laughed at me.

"…mocking me…"I mumbled. Hunk patted my head and turned away. He's very self confident. He probably thought he'd find out anyway.

"Ugh." Billy grunted.

"Okay, plan B." Riddick said, and smiled at me.

"What's plan B?" I asked. Hunk and Billy were discussing something again.

"Uh… uhm…erm…" Rick thought for a plan.

"Oh that's great!" I exclaimed sarcastically, "Uh…uhm…erm…!!" I mocked, and threw my arms up. Rick glared at me.

"We'll uhm… just tell them…" Rick said defeated. My eyes went huge.

"WHAT! NOOOOOO!!" I yelled, and ran into the room.

We all went inside only to be greeted by … THREE bandersnatchers. Hunk and Billy looked down at me as if to say: "See?"

"What I- OW! BITCH!" I yelled, my face throbbing. B2 had slapped me. I fired like a mad woman at the creature, and the others joined in. Hunk didn't even use his weapon; he just kicked, and sliced it with his knife. Billy and I teamed up while Rick took one on, on his own. Hunk did a back flip at the same time extending his right leg so that his heel would hit the creature's chin snapping the neck back.

"Wow- OW!" I went back to shooting the monster. Billy looked at me oddly.

"Why did you run off like that? I mean what Rick said couldn't of- OW!" Billy shook his head after the bandersnatcher had hit him.

"Mother-"

"He did it to me too." I laughed, and we both kept firing. Rick was having a tough time with his it wouldn't stop moving.

"Stop moving you- OW!" Rick was slapped.

"HAH- OWWW!!" I cried out in pain, and almost fell over. I thought my soul was just slapped out of my body. Billy looked at me.

"Hey. I got this prick, just get the blue plate." Billy said softly. The monster's arm went out and its hand almost slapped Billy, but he ducked.

"Better try some new tricks cuz that one is getting old!" Billy said, and punched the thing in between its eyes. The thing feel to the ground HARD. Billy finished it off with a bullet between the eyes. I got on my hands and knees and started to crawl.

"humph. You beat me Coen." Hunk said as he twisted the puny neck of the monster he was taking care off. Billy smiled with pride.

"Well, I was in the marines." He said and smiled widely. I don't think I've ever seen Billy smile that wide before. The two men helped Rick out after that, and I got my blue plate. I then leaned against the laaaaarrrgggeee U shaped desk and rested…

"Hey, get up, we need to keep moving." Rick said, and tried to pull me up.

"I'm too tired…" I mumbled. I felt like I'd fall asleep any minute.

"You're not tired." Hunk said, and kneeled down to my level on the floor.

"Oh yeah? Just cuz you say I'm not tired, doesn't mean-" He cut me off.

"You're dieing. Here." Hunk sprayed my face and body with a first aid spray.

"Uh. Sorry… and thank you." I said and stood up magically cured.

"You're welcome. We couldn't let you die. Especially Coen." Hunk said and something about the way he said "Coen" made me look at Billy curious.

"I… uh… huh?" Billy asked as if he wasn't paying attention.

"Don't you think it's about time-?" Hunk started but silenced himself when Billy spoke up quickly.

"No! Don't you get it?? I just told you!" Billy exclaimed.

"I'm here to help you." Hunk said.

"It doesn't matter, I don't want to risk anything. I just want it over and done with. No risks. Okay?" Billy asked.

"You didn't tell me!" I said referring to what Billy said earlier. Rick frowned.

"What's going on Billy?" Rick asked and folded his arms across his chest.

"Nothing. It's not important."

"Sure." I retorted.

"I'm serious." Billy said.

"Of course."

"What you don't believe me?"

"Maybe." Rick and Hunk both sat on the large desk and talked about their favorite guns.

"Pfft. Some friends you are."

"Well friends share secrets!" I said.

"Some secrets aren't meant to be shared!" Billy said.

"Well Hunk said you should tell us, so it has to be serious!" I yelled.

"If its serious I'll tell you."

"It is serious!" I yelled and stood up so we were both face to face. "How do you know? You don't even know what it is!" Billy yelled back. "You jerk!" I reverted to name calling. "Crazy girl." Billy retorted. "When Alfred tries to do what ever the hell that sick pig does to you, I'm gonna laugh!" I snapped.

"What if he kills me?" Billy asked serious.

"Uh… I… err… uhm…." I wouldn't go that far as to say I'd assist him or laugh.

"Claire Bear, you'll find out soon… I'm sure." Billy said quietly. Hunk and Rick stopped talking and looked at us. I felt bad for trying to get Billy's secret out of him just then.

"Sorry Billy." I hugged him. He hugged me back.

"Aw. I love you guys." Rick teased.

"Hah hah." Billy said. I smiled at Billy happy. He smiled down at me. I felt really happy that I had a friend like ol' Billy Bob.

"Ol' Billy Bob." I said aloud and smiled wider. He looked at me horrified.

"What does that mean?!!!" He asked reliving the nightmare from back in the Dr. Marcus facility. I laughed aloud.

"I'll tell you later. HAH!" I laughed…

**Later…**

"Uh… HUNK YOU TKE CARE OF THIS ONE!" I yelled, and pushed Hunk in front of the group. We were in a room with a zombie doctor, and his patient. One minute the doctor was in the body bag, and the next he was out feasting on his patient.

"Alright." Hunk said, and dodged as he running doctor came for his flesh. He grabbed his head from behind, and snapped the neck.

"Wow…" I mumbled as the corpse fell to the ground. The patient zombie got off the white bed which was next to another. Two wooden small put up walls were on either side of the beds so it was one section of the room. Across diagonally, there was an office which probably belonged to the doctor.

"Got it." Rick said, and shot it between the eyes. Hunk and Rick looked at each other and high fived. Oh I bet they thought they were cool. Which they were… so…Man, I hate being a … My shoulders slumped saddened.

"What's wrong?" Rick asked as Billy picked up a glass eye which came out of the lab coat of the doctor.

"Nuthin'." I mumbled. Rick was having a jolly time I'll bet. The air suddenly turned into shit. We all except Hunk covered our noses with disgust. The decay was sickening. Hunk chuckled.

"Hey that model…" Billy said and pointed to a model inside the office. We all walked inside. There wasn't a door so we didn't have to… yeah. Anyway, the desk was really messy and there was a human model without the skin on life sized next to the desk. Of course it only went up to the waist, and the arms were removed.

"The right eye is missing." Hunk observed.

Billy placed the eye in the model, and through the concrete part of the wall behind us, a secret passage was revealed. We all stood at the frame where the concrete steps lead down into the darkness…

We all pushed Hunk in front of us.

"You go first!" Billy, Rick, and I said in unison.

"Why me?" Hunk asked as if it wasn't a scary situation at all, he was just confused.

"UHM… UH…" I stumbled. Rick was pushed to the front. Rick glared at Billy and I.

"Fine." He mumbled. We all followed in one line after Rick. Rick, then Hunk, then me, then Billy covering the back. The tunnel led down to a very dark area. Hunk pulled out a lighter.

"Thanks." Rick said. We heard bats.

"I hate bats…" I hissed.

"Me too." Hunk said. We all stopped walking and stared at Hunk.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing. Just never knew you had Batophobia." Billy said smiling. Hunk shrugged.

"I don't have to fear them because I don't like them." Hunk said. We all grunted not yet finding his weakness and resumed walking. We reached another room with water kept underneath the ground we walked on. There were square holes at the left and right side. Well the right was a rectangular hole. There was an iron maiden chamber on a lever thing made out of metallic bars. Another torture item…

"Interesting." I said aloud. There was a red carpet at our feet leading to a cushioned maroon chair. There were hand rails around the square holes of water so … either you couldn't fall in or get out. Take your pick.

"Look. In the corner. Another Dark stairway…" Rick said and pointed to the left corner. We all looked down. We could actually see the bottom, and the door to the right. The rusted old door…

"SO. Who's first?" I asked. Billy stepped in front. We all went down, and through the old door. It was a dark moist concrete room. No windows and no source of comfort in the room. Green bricks and smelly odors. Everything was dark and scary. In the middle of the room was a large statue of an angel. To be honest I didn't know what it was it was that old. I mean it was depressing to see. An angel in a place like this? Talk about no hope or comfort. The angel held a sword, and behind it was a real iron maiden, and in the center a slot perhaps for the sword to fit in.

I bumped into a pool hanging out the side of the angel statue and remembered what to do.

"Uh…" Billy said aloud at loss of what to do. Rick took the sword, and immediately the lock sounded at the door. A feeling of claustrophobia struck me. A yellow gas came from the floor.

"Poison gas." Hunk said calmly. Sure. He was the one with the gas mask. Lucky bastard.

Rick and Billy pushed the large pool so the statue rotated to the right and faced the torture chamber. The gas went away, and the room unlocked. I took a few steps back and held my gun tightly.

"You do the honors." Rick said and gave the sword to Billy. Rick hated this part as much as I did. Hunk and Billy shrugged. Billy put the sword in the small slot and the chamber opened from the middle. A zombie lunged out at Billy. Rick shot it in the head.

"Did… you know that was gonna happen?" Billy asked clutching his chest out of shock.

"No?" Rick asked. I elbowed him.

"I mean. Of course not! Do I look like a psychic to you?" Rick asked and took the piano scroll. Hunk looked at his gun and decided to reload.

"Okay. Let's go." Hunk said and lead the way out…

Now were would head for the piano place where the cross dresser was, and then head for the mansion where all the secrets would come forth…

**A/N: I feel I should have updated faster, but eh who gives a snot? Anyway, I liked this chapter, and I will be skipping boring parts so yay. I hoped you liked it, and it may have been boring to you and if it was suck it out of the faucet. PLEASE REVIEW! Cuz I need the fuel. LOL. Thank you for reading this it means a lot to me. : ) any questions or if ya wanna talk, e-mail or IM me over msn. I'm okay with that. : ) But if you're a forty year old dude you may wanna reconsider. **

**Claire Bear**


	40. Alexia’s Mansion and Billy Confesses

**A/N: Yeeaahhh. I really hate my e-mail right now, cuz I can't receive any mail. So I'm very annoyed… VERY!!! RAWR! Well, so far I'm happy you guys reviewed. Even if I can't receive your reviews, I can still see them in the review box on fan fiction. I hope some I still have readers and reviewers. If not I'd be talking to myself. LOL. A special thank you to XxMade in HeavenxX who helped me out on a certain part of the chapter. THANK YOU! Anywho, yeah thank you for reading and reviewing, and enjoy chapter 40. **

_Chapter: 40 _Alexia's Mansion and Billy Confesses

After a long time wandering the prison grounds and the mansion, we finally went to the room with the gun locks. You know where you had to put the golden guns in the embedded crest thing so the door would unlock.

"Simple enough." Hunk said studying the computer on the desk. We had entered an office with leather black couches in the center, and a large wooden desk at the very end of the room with a huge window behind that. There was thunder outside, and was raining. It wasn't raining a second ago, but Umbrella has already disproved logic once, so why not again?

I picked up a small paper and saw some numbers on it. I shrugged and put it back down. Hunk typed away on the computer, as Rick watched me go through Alfred's desk drawers like there was no tomorrow. Billy was looking at a red painting of some guy being hanged.

"Ah ha!" I held up a pink sheet of paper that smelt of perfume, and read it.

_**Dear Alfred,**_

_**Thank you for the wonderful time we had last night… tee hee. Maybe we can do it again some time? But this time leave the conversation about Billy Coen out of this please… Come up to the mansion -**_

I was cut off by Billy's yell of annoyance. I threw the paper and ran from Billy. Rick picked up the sheet and read what was really there. Billy almost caught up to me.

"I was kidding! I swear I'll never do it again!" I ducked behind the couch which was by the fire place. Billy plopped onto the couch and grumbled something. I sat on top of his stomach.

"Ow!" He said and looked at me like I was nuts. My legs hung over the side of the couch and I kicked them like a five year old.

"Claire Bear, it's just an invitation to another Umbrella Head quarters for a meeting." Rick said. Billy glared up at me. I smiled and patted his head.

"See? Told you I was kidd-" Billy stood up making me fall on the ground. I rubbed my head and glared at him. Hunk tapped the final key on the key board, and a rumbling noise was heard. We all turned our heads to see a bookshelf moving to the left revealing a secret passage.

"Well this-" CRASH!

A bandersnatcher came crashing through the window and landed on the desk. Hunk dove out of the way in time to avoid it's body.

"Ah!" I shrieked, and ran for the passage. The guys stayed behind to fight it.

Hunk and Billy both looked at each other and by my guess, tried to see who'd kill it first. They were so competitive. My bro, how ever, walked up to me and gave me the "I don't know" shrug. I laughed and hugged him. He patted my back, and watched the two guys try to kill the creature of EVIL.

"Tch, fine, one to one." Billy said as hunk had snapped the creature's neck.

"Heh heh." Hunk chuckled, and both men joined Rick and me. We all walked through the small checkered hallway, (the floor was checkered) and reached the outside. Hello nature. There was a small bridge leading over a small stream and to a black dark EVVIILL castle. It was like a hallway bride, it had a roof over it and on the sides it had candles lit.

"If this wasn't a death situation, I would stop to admire this bridge." I said aloud.

"It is pretty." Rick said. The other two grunted. PFFT. Men.

We reached the castle of darkness and God knew what else, only to have to go up stone steps with gargoyle statues at the corners. As we went up the first flight of stairs one bandersnatcher appeared off the side of the ruined castle. A quick game of Rock, Paper, and Scissors determined who'd fight it, and it was Billy.

"This game was Hunk's weakness?" I asked Rick. Rick gave me the "I don't know" shrug once more. Billy smirked at Hunk as Hunk staggered off ahead of us. AWWW.

"Aw. Does Hunk need a hug?" I asked and smiled widely at Hunk. Rick sighed deeply probably embarrassed of me or some older brother reason to sigh at me.

"No." Hunk said bluntly.

"Geez. Didn't even hesitate." I said and looked at the ground.

"Later. Right now I have to kill this one before Coen kills his." Hunk said. I looked around. Kill what? As if on que, a second bandersnatcher appeared at the top of the castle, right at the entrance. Rick and I stayed back feeling a little left out, and that was pretty odd. Right when Hunk killed the monster Billy appeared at the top of the stairs.

"I killed mine first." They said in unison. Both their heads turned to Rick.

"Who beat who?" They asked in unison once more.

"Shit I don't know, I wasn't paying attention." Rick said trying not to laugh at their competitiveness. This caused the men to lower their heads and look at me. Damn were they desperate…

"Uhh." I mumbled.

"Well?" Billy asked.

"Shit I don't know, I wasn't paying attention either." I copied Rick's words, and hoped to get away with this. The men looked a little helpless and irked.

"But…" Billy started.

"It's a tie." Hunk said and started for the door. Billy sighed in defeat not wanting a tie but getting it. We all followed Hunk inside and found ourselves in a white padded room, with Alexia in the corner giggling and laughing to herself. No I'm kidding. The whole place was pretty dark though. The walls and carpeting was all maroon and there was a giant stair well in front of us, it twisted along the wall, up to the top. It was made of dark wood… There were golden candle lights on either side of the door, and some on the walls going up the stairs. They were VERY dimly lit.

Oh and zombies were waltzing about up the stairs and right in front of us. There was a turn to our left leading through a door… Along the wall leading to the door, and the wall right before the door were glass casings of dolls. There were four zombies on the first floor right before us. Rick shot one in the chest and then the head. Hunk kicked one in the chin snapping its neck, and did a round house kick killing the next. Billy shot the last in the head. No one needed to say anything to show who was in the lead of the "Who kills more zombies win" games.

We went through the door at the bottom of the stairs first. SUR- FREAKING- PRISE, another bandersnatcher was "hidden" in the extremely dark room. It went after Hunk first, grabbing his head. Hunk did a back flip kick, and killed the thing, but at the same time, the grasp on his head was so tight that the mask slipped right off after Hunk's attack.

"Everybody turn that way!" I yelled and turned the opposite direction in which Hunk was. I mean I thought Hunk was a cool guy, and so I was going to respect his identity if he was hiding it. Besides, if he turned out to look like Chewbacca or freaking Alfred, I wouldn't want to see his face and ruin our friendship. Rick and Billy both turned too carrying out my orders. Hah they listened to a fifteen year old girl.

"It's alright." Hunk said as he jumped over the table to retrieve his mask. Rick was the first to turn around without hesitation. I elbowed his gut. He pushed me into Billy. Billy had turned around too. Ah what the heck.

I looked at Hunk and all anyone could see was that he had short hair. He had his back to us, so we couldn't really see anything else, and it was way too dark too. He slipped on his mask once more. I think the color of his hair was brown…

"Hey under that mask please don't tell me you look like Alfred, or chewy." I said. Shallow, but would you want this cool character to turn out to look like a freaking hair ball or something? No? Then shut up.

"I don't know who chewy is, and no, I don't look like Alfred." Hunk said. There was silence as Hunk searched the room.

"Can we see how you look?" I asked, asking Rick and Billy's question.

"Is it necessary? Will anyone die if they don't?" Hunk asked stiffly.

"We'll die … of curiosity." I said and smiled.

Hunk didn't reply.

"Fine. Be that way." I said as we all headed out the room. We ascended the stairway, and ran into a couple of zombies. Rick and I covered the back and didn't have to kill any at all. Rick looked down at me.

"This is the easiest game we'd have to go through so far." Rick said happily. I nodded and watched as Hunk and Billy killed the zombies. We reached the top and found a first aid bottle. Hunk took this cause he had more space for items, and Billy took the AMMO.

"Rick! Claire Bear!" We all turned around to see Steve and Claire run up the stairs and over to us. Holey crap our group is huge.

"Who's that?" Steve asked and pointed at Hunk.

"Hunk." Hunk said. Heh.

"This is Steve and Claire." I said introducing them. They all said their HI's and we proceeded through the door. It was a small corridor that twisted in a U, but in a square type, and along the walls were shelves, and glass dolls, books, crap like that. To the far left was a window and we all heard voices. We ducked under and got to the other side.

"Alfred get rid of these pests… I will not tolerate their existence on this earth. You WILL get rid of them." We heard a female voice say this. It sounded a little strained to be honest.

"I will kill them for you… do not worry my dear sister, those rodents will die. I will kill them slowly for you. Anything you wish is my command…" Alfred said very pathetically. I could see him bowing. What a …

"Good. You are my most trusted and loyal soldier. I will always love you brother." At this point everyone knew there was an Alexia and that she was very mental for how she thought…

"Uh." Steve bumped into a book which was on a drawer, and fell to the ground heavily. We all cursed as their talking stopped. Claire and I ran behind the wall, as did Steve, while Rick and Billy ran the other way. Hunk jumped up and somehow managed to attach himself to the ceiling.

"Is there someone in the corridor?" Alexia came to the window. She carried long blonde hair, and blue eyes. She actually looked like Alfred. I wasn't sure if I just saw her Adam's apple…

"What is it Alexia?" Alfred asked very… uh… strangely.

"Nothing… I think I am hearing things. Come let us go brother." Alexia said and we heard footsteps leading out of the room. We all regrouped after a second.

"Nice going fatty." I said darkly. They didn't hear me they were all talking.

"That chick is weird." Billy said. He obviously has never met a girl who talked so proper like in the ooolllddd days.

"Okay. We should split up to cover more ground. All we need is one more crest and we can leave on the air plane." Claire said and looked for the guy's approval. There were six of us, so we all split down the middle. Rick, Steve, and Claire once more, while Billy, Hunk and I kept searching the castle.

"Aw, I wanted to be with Claire." I said. Claire smiled at me and put her hand on my shoulder.

"There has to be one girl with each group to keep the guys in line. I'll see you later anyway." Claire said and hugged me. I smiled at her. Rick told Hunk and Billy to take care of me once more, and they left. Rick wanted to keep them around the submarine area because he knew the last crest was in the castle place.

"Bye Rick. See you in few." I said the last part quietly, and hugged him bye. He gave me the blue ant, and they left.

"Okay let's go." We entered the room at the right, and found a music box. This was Alfred's room. I think. There was a red ant… We opened the music box and took out the music. We then closed it with the red ant in its indention. There was platform on his bed which led to the locked attic or something, but after taking the disc, it lifted and there was a key under it. I took it and smiled. Then frowned.

"Why does he have a music box?" I asked.

"… puff?" Billy said as if it were obvious. Hunk took the lead.

We left and tried the other side of the corridor and found Alexia's room.

"Do we have the blue ant?" Hunk asked. I nodded and gave it to him.

He placed the music disk in the box, and then the blue ant in the indention. Billy was lying on the bed that was on the other side of the room. We heard the music play which was actually okay in my book, and then it stopped. We heard a loud rackety noise. Billy sat up in the bed and looked around.

"BILLY MOVE!" Hunk shouted as Billy dove out of the way. There was yet another platform above Alexia's bed which came crashing down.

"Heh. You almost became a Billy sandwich." I said laughing. He got up off the floor and dusted himself off.

"Yeah… Just a little tired. Wish I was home in my bed… asleep." Billy muttered. I nodded. I wished the same thing. To snuggle up in the warm sheets. Ahh. The thought made me sad.

"Speaking of which… where do you live?" Billy asked.

"Uh…" I said intelligently. Hunk stopped fiddling with the music box and turned his attention to us.

"You forgot?" Billy asked as if I was pathetic.

"No. I live in Denmark." I said quickly.

"Do you… have any specific job or something?" Billy asked as if he was just asking me my favorite color. I looked at him weird.

"Why do you know everything that's going to happen before it does?" Billy asked seriously. I stared at him my eyes wide. I fingered the necklace Jill had given to me.

"Uhm… just lucky guesses." I heard Hunk snort. Thanks a lot pal.

"Tell me the truth." He said and frowned.

"Why do you wanna know?" I asked.

"Because this is serious." He said. I glared at him.

"Hypocrite, you have your secret that you won't tell me, and now I have one that I have to tell you?" I asked and poked his chest. Hard as iron. Pfft. Guess calling him "fatty" in the name calling session was out.

"Alright fine." Billy said irritated and climbed up the platform. Hunk and I followed.

"Key." Billy stated and held his hand out. I gave it to him. He opened the top and climbed through. Hunk came after, and helped me out.

"Thank you." I said. We were in a carousel room with plastic horses. Billy found a dragon fly key, and plucked the wings off. Hunk and I sat on the horses bored as we watched Billy put the key in the ant's mouth on the wall.

"Another ladder." I said as Hunk and I got a free ride on the carousel to reveal the ladder. We climbed up to find a study. It was a library place… Billy pushed a box like thing over to a shelf and stood on it to get what ever he found on the shelf. I looked at a news paper article.

**Ten year old girl with diaper rash graduates kindergarten finally after teacher cheated on her finger painting portrait for her. Ten years later, girl falls in well and becomes a genius. Umbrella Headquarters want her as head scientist…**

I think Hunk was too stunned to speak or contemplating whether this was true or not. He took the paper from me and saw what was really written. He chuckled and patted my head. Billy threw Hunk the last crest and read some diary.

"OH!!! Let me read it!!" I said eager to change the words around.

"No time. Come on." Billy left the book and led us out the room. I was sad. I didn't get to change the words… We were back in Alexia's room when we saw Alexia herself. She smiled at us triumphantly.

"You've made it this far but I believe this is the end." She said and fired a shot. It hit me, and I went down. Hunk pulled out his TMP and fired at her repeatedly. She screamed and ran through the portrait of a woman. A secret passage?? I don't wanna know what they've been doing late at night when their dad thought they were asleep.

"Claire Bear!!" Billy held me up. I held my shoulder.

"Billy… tell me your secret and I'll tell you mine… I have to know before I-" Billy cut me off.

"Okay. But you'll live Hunk just went after that crazy bitch and he has a first aid spray. You'll make it." Billy said worry in his eyes.

"Tell me your secret." I said too seriously. I faked a moan. He looked at me weird but nodded.

"I… I work for Wesker… he wanted me to find out everything about you and Rick. He wanted me to find out how you knew everything, where you were from…" Billy said. My heart skipped a beat. WHAT?

"Coen she wasn't shot. The bullet hit the mirror." Hunk said coming through the secret passage. Billy looked at the mirror, and sure enough it was engorged there. Billy and I were both too engrossed about what he'd confessed to be laughing or angry at my fake injury.

"You confessed I presume?" Hunk said and sat on the bed.

"Uhh…" Billy was at loss of words.

I frowned and glared at him. I got up and dusted myself off.

"There had better be a good reason for this." I said and crossed my arms over my chest and looked down at him.

**A/N: OOOOHHH. Billy confessed… Now what? HMM. Well, since isn't giving me any mails from them I have no clue if you reviewed the last chapter. : ( I mean I got five… But that's it. I mean come now, I need reviews to update. that's how I run. So PLEASE review this chapter guys. I mean I really would like to see some people's opinions and if you want me to add stuff in. Okay? And the story is coming to an end so I'm happy you guys read it. : ) I updated fast eh??**

CLAIRE BEAR


	41. Confused Situations and the Escape!

**YAAY! You guys are reviewing again!!! (hugs) so I'm not alone. LMAO! Oh guess what?? My birthday was November 29th!! I'm…. 15!!! And yeah I know I'm already 15 in the story and crap, but I was turning fifteen and I didn't want my character to sudden turn fifteen and the months all, WHAT EVER, you don't like, sue me. LOL… (shifty eyes) So thank you for reviewing more, and yeah. Here's the next chapter… :D **

_Chapter: 41_ Confused Situations and the attempted ESCAPE!!!

I looked at Billy angry, for ever believing he really was here to help me and my brother. I thought he was a good guy who'd want to help people… isn't that why he joined the marines??

"Explain yourself TRAITOR!" I blared. Billy got up from the floor. He looked at me and started to say something when Hunk cut in.

"Before you start, I just want you both to know Alfred is a cross dressing freak. Okay you may continue." Hunk said and threw a blonde long haired wig on the floor in front of Billy's boots. I looked at it dully. No surprise here.

"What! There was no Alexia?" Billy looked at me, "you see? You knew this all along! You've called him a freaking cross dresser and now we find out he's a damn cross dresser! How do you know this shit?" I felt verrryyy scared. Not only because Billy looked angry but because Rick wasn't here to help me.

"Booger off, I didn't know. I just guessed because of how puffy Alfred talks and already dresses." I said and squinted at Billy.

"You've guessed right all the time and right on target." Billy said and squinted right back.

"You have no room to talk Wesker's spy!" I yelled. Hunk cut in.

"Actually I used to work for Umbrella which leads to Wesker, so I worked for Wesker… but I retired just so you know." Hunk said not wanting me to figure out later and throw a fit.

"GREAT! I'm with two goons!!" I threw my arms up angrily.

"Hey!" Hunk exclaimed.

"What ever. I'm SO out of here." I said and walked out the room. Billy followed closely. I stopped roughly which made him bump into me. I stumbled forward.

"Wesker didn't do so well with your graceful training huh?" I said bitterly. Hunk sighed very loudly. Billy glared at me.

"I only worked for Wesker so I could protect you … and Rick." Billy added forgetting Rick would know of this and was a part of it.

"SURE… That's what Wesker wants me to think." I made for the wooden door and re entered the entrance room with the maroon walls. This was the first time I noticed the huge doll being held up by strings in the center of the room its head faced us. It looked like Alexia.

"Shit that scared me." I mumbled.

"Listen I swear I only said yes because he was going to kill you if I didn't!" Billy said and stepped in front of me to stop walking.

I tried to bulldozer my way through him but he just grabbed my arms and kept me in place. I glared at him.

"LET GO OF ME!" I yelled and squirmed… I hate that word.

"You should know I wouldn't do anything to hurt you or your brother. You are my first friends since what happened in Africa. I promise I'm not trying to hurt you…" I guess I believe people rather quickly which could get me in bad situations later in life, but I forgave Billy.

"What'll happen if Wesker comes?" I asked as we ran back.

"I'll be with you and I won't let him touch you." Billy smiled. Hunk coughed probably thinking that Wesker was a lot stronger than Billy.

"Damn straight! I'll shove those shades right up his ass…" I said and laughed. We all come to the mansion … number one. We then waited in the dining hall for Rick and the others but then decided to go outside and wait. We waited for a while and started to get impatient. Then we started back for the door only to be stopped by… WESKAH!

"Hm… I am very displeased." He said startling the crap out of me and Billy. Hunk wasn't fazed at all. I swear he's inhuman…

"Wesker…" Billy said in a grumble. I glared at Wesker like Billy's posse. He he.

"Coen, I've been watching you… and I don't think I said to you that telling anyone your mission was our plan?" Wesker stepped closer to us he was dressed in all black. Emo? Billy pulled me behind him, and Hunk stood still ready for any inhuman attack that he could counter since he was inhuman… at the moment.

"Wesker I quit. You suck." Billy said. I tried my very hardest to not laugh.

"Hm. I planed on killing you in the end along with Claire here, anyway. Rick is the one I want." Wesker said and smirked.

"Are you…" I said speaking for the first time. Wesker kept smirking, "GAY?" I asked which sent everything into silence. If Wesker was gay, then… holey shit my brother is in deep shit, but on the other hand… it's pretty cool, we'll talk about each others problems and do our nails… Some how the second one didn't seem like an option.

"I…," Wesker was caught of guard by the sudden question. He frowned so hard I thought he was trying to do that superman super beam in his eyes. He then ran forward to punish me; was my best guess. Billy pushed me to the side and stepped forward to take the blow. Wesker stopped right before he hit Billy in the face. Billy looked at Wesker.

"Hmhmhm." Wesker chuckled. Billy was about an inch smaller than Wesker. In a sudden move Hunk was next to Wesker planting a painful blow into Wesker's … arm pit? I believe that's when I say: WTF?

"Ack!" Wesker turned in pain to see Hunk right next to him holding his arm out. Hunk had indeed punched Wesker in the arm pit- wait no, a little below the arm pit. I guess that really hurts.

"Hunk. Nice to see you're still alive." Wesker turned his arm so that he was holding on to Hunk's arm. He then planted a fist into Hunk's mask before Hunk had time to move. Hunk stumbled back and held his face. I saw shards of plastic from the eye pieces of his mask fall. Billy sent a kick into Wesker's gut. Wesker doubled over.

Where was I? Leaning against the wall agape. I was watching the fight not offering any help. Tch, the hell was I supposed the do? Give Wesker a weggie?

**Rick, Steve, and Claire**

They had only been wandering about the mansion aimlessly while Steve whined that they needed to do something constructive. That was when they fell through the catwalk and into a garage storage.

"Uggh. Everyone okay?" Rick called and started to get up only to find a log was on his back staked with another. He grumbled.

"Yeah! Oh crap. I'm stuck…" Claire had a pile of wood on her legs and somehow Steve was the only one who was okay.

"I'll pull the wood off you-" Steve started but Claire cut him off fast.

"Steve behind you!" Claire screamed, as a zombie came stumbling out of the shadows at Steve. Steve turned around quickly.

"Now what?" He asked. He froze with his arms outstretched; holding his guns.

"Steve?? Shoot it!" Claire yelled sensing something was up with Steve. Steve backed off and hit an old jeep behind him. He stood (still with his arms outstretched) with his eyes squeezed shut making himself look like a complete moron.

"SHOOT IT YOU BIG BABY!" Rick yelled loudly as the zombie came for him rather than Claire. Hey he had to keep them safe even if they were game characters…

"…_my friends…"_ Rick thought, "_I have to protect them because they're my friends."_

"Uh. Steve any minute now." Rick said impatient as the monster was now kneeling to feast. Rick tried covering his head with his arms but found his right arm pinned as well. He grumbled and covered his head with his left arm. He felt something wet hit his neck. It was slobber?

"….freaking gross." Rick whispered.

"STEVE!" Claire screamed. Steve snapped out of his daze of idiocy.

"FAAAATTTHHHERRRRR!" Somewhere in that "long" word Steve's voice cracked. While Steve screamed he let out open fire and shot the zombie dead just before it feasted on Rick's flesh.

"Geez about… time." Rick said and coughed. The wood was getting heavy.

"Ugh!" Claire managed to get her feet out from the wood. She ran over to Rick while Steve bawled like a baby.

"Can't… breathe… This … sucks…" Rick coughed out. Claire pushed at the log and managed to roll it off Rick. She then pushed the second one off while Rick tried shrugging it off. He breathed heavily.

"Damn, thank you Claire." Rick said and got up, Claire helped him. They both looked at Steve who was crying on the ground.

"ThanksSteveforwhatyoudid." Rick said quickly.

After Steve explained the entire death ordeal, they all decided to go back to the mansion. Rick forced Steve to come through a few insults. They first had a burial for Steve's dad how ever, and then took off…

**Back to the other group…**

"Shit!" Billy hit the pavement hard. He rolled onto his stomach and tried pushing himself off the ground. Wesker jumped high and readied a kick.

"ARGH!!" Billy yelled out in pain as Wesker nailed his spine with his heel. I looked away and thought of how in hell I could help.

"Oph!" Hunk sent a round house kick to Wesker's face. Wesker fell over. That was the first time I saw Hunk's face. (He had removed his mask due to the destruction of it.)

Hunk had blonde hair and brown eyes. He had stubbles and looked down right cool.

"You bore me." Hunk grunted at Wesker. I think Hunk was trying to get Wesker mad at him so he wouldn't kill Billy, and go after him. What the hell? Did that make sense? Well what ever. I ran over to Billy whom was on the ground my mind still a little confused.

"Hmph." Wesker growled. Something beeped- it was something in Wesker's ear? Wesker glared at us and his pupils shone red behind his shades. (what the hell?) Wesker was almost attacked by Hunk but jumped backwards out of the way. He listened to the man talking in his ear phone thing. Hunk grew frustrated.

"Right." Wesker hung up which let open an opening and Hunk took it. Wesker hit the ground and jumped back up.

"I will make sure to kill you too Hunk." Wesker then jumped like a freaking bug or something, over the brick wall to the right.

"Billy?" I asked. Billy groaned and moved onto his side.

"You okay Coen?" Hunk asked wiping his mouth where he'd bled. Billy's eyes closed.

"HEY! Wake up!" I yelled and shook his shoulder. Billy looked at me and smiled.

"I… uhh…" He fell unconscious. How the hell can he let Wesker beat him?

"Well that doesn't surprise me. He's been injured to the head already from his landing, and the kick bruised his spine. He's just unconscious." Hunk said and looked at Billy with interest. I watched Billy's face. He looked like he was asleep.

"What now?" I asked.

"We should get to the plane." Hunk answered and took Billy's arm. He then pulled the limp arm around his neck and hoisted Billy up off the ground.

"Wesker beat him… how SAD!" I said and watched the ground.

"Wesker isn't human. Billy is just a mere marine; I however, am trained in this sort of field so I can easily beat Wesker." Hunk smirked at me. NICE.

"Right." I said completely sarcastic.

I followed Hunk all the way to the submarine where we put Billy on the crates. Right before we took off, the hatch opened and Rick jumped down.

"Hola!" He greeted. Claire and Steve jumped down too.

Everyone stared at Hunk.

"What?" Hunk questioned irritably.

"Your mask…" Rick said. Hunk turned around irritated and pulled the lever. They all then looked at Billy.

"What-?" Steve started as he pointed at his "role model".

"Wesker." I said and looked at Billy's tattoo. "Mother Love" ? Hmmm.

"Who's-?" Steve started.

"Evil man." I answered cutting in.

"Is he-?"

"Shut up." I said glaring at Steve. The submarine pulled into the entrance of the underwater building, and we all got out.

"Okay, grab him under the arms and pull him out okay?" Hunk instructed Rick.

"UUhhh… okay." Rick said unsure about what Hunk was gonna do. I watched with a smile on my face. Suddenly Hunk threw Billy upwards which shocked me to silence. Rick was shocked as well and didn't get a good grip on Billy, so he dropped him back into the submarine.

"OW! &! WHAT THE &iING HELL ARE YOU IDIOTS DOING?!!" Billy yelled from inside the submarine. I heard Hunk's cool voice.

"Well we're- OW!" Hunk exclaimed. Billy came out of the submarine looking pissed, and angry while Hunk followed angry as well.

"……" Claire, Steve and I were all teary eyed, and trying not to laugh. The three men looked at us, and waited for the explosion.

We laughed so hard Claire started crying, Steve was on the ground, and I was leaning on Billy trying to keep myself up. This only made Billy more angry.

"Why the hell were you throwing me out of the damn sub?" Billy asked.

"Fun." Hunk mumbled still angry at Billy. Hunk rubbed his chest. Billy probably punched Hunk's chest earlier. Billy glared at Hunk.

"Well it was a small hole, so we could only fit one." I said logically. Billy grumbled and walked ahead.

We all reached the plane when an alarm went off. Geez ten minute delay? I wondered why it went off so late, but shrugged it off. We loaded into the plane, and got ready for take off. Rick wanted to pilot veerrry badly, but seeing as how Hunk had more experience, he was the pilot.

"…" Hunk didn't move.

"What is it?" Claire asked.

Hunk pointed at the lowered bridge.

"We have to raise the bridge to get out." Hunk said and got up.

"Don't worry about it, I got." Claire said.

"We got it." I smiled. She smiled at me.

Claire was already at the door. I followed her. Rick was too busy explaining to Billy why they did their little "chuck Billy out of a sub" plan, to notice me following Claire out the plane to raise the bridge.

The siren blaring was already scary but the zombies in the rooms we went through were pretty damn scary too. We finally raised the bridge. Hunk gave us a thumbs up from the pilot's seat. We ran through the door and back to another room with an elevator.

Soon enough we'd encounter the Tyrant…

**A/N: Sorry for the delay but Friday I had two soccer games, and Saturday I had three. It was a tournament. God I was tired. I was on the ground all five games. I swear it sucked. Oh, and this one girl from a school. Washington Union, I dribbled the ball around her, and passed it up to the forwards right, and guess what she does? She punches me on the back. I mean seriously! She just nailed me with her fist! So, me being Claire Bear, nailed her with my elbow in her gut. After that she pushed me when the ref wasn't looking and I didn't even have the ball it was waaayyy up at their goal side. (I was defender, usually mid, but most of defenders were gone) So she pushes me, and I get pissed, and go: BACK OFF!!!!! All loud an shit and she backed off. Heeheehee, okay enough of that. Uh, PLEASE REVIEW, and I'll update next week end. Cuz next week is the last week till winter break. WOOT!**

**CLAIRE BEAR OUT!**


	42. The Battles and the Arctic Base

**A/N: Uhhhhhhh… hehehe. I thought I was going to be able to update sooner… guess I was wrong. But what ever, it's Christmas and everyone's busy! YA HEAR? Anywho, I am very grateful for the reviews, and that you guys read my humble story. Lol. Oh, and TKOS: Kiss my ass. My English is probably far better than yours, I just choose not to go over the spelling so I can update faster. Your personality and whole existence is revolting. The only person in my story section that is moronic is the reviewer TKOS- … whops, that's you! You shouldn't have a hard time comprehending this then eh, English major? In conclusion, piss off fat shit no one wants to hear from a prick like you. ANYWAYZ! (All happy suddenly) I have now chapter 42, and here it is my friends! **

_Chapter: 42_ **The Battle and the Arctic Base**

…And we did encounter the Tyrant. I had hoped to have avoided it by sprinting incredibly fast and asking questions; whether we could take another route.

"Hey, we're pretty close we should get back in time." Claire said and smiled at me. I looked at her and nodded a little dazed and afraid. We were running right down the walkway when the brick wall to our right exploded and sent us flying back.

"I shouldn't have come. Wait. We can't die right? So I'm good. OR AM I?" I asked myself while getting up. Claire and I looked in the direction of what had caused the explosion… a seven foot dude came walking out from behind the totaled wall. He was gray, icy looking, and was well built. The reason I am calling the monster a he, is because he doesn't have breasts. In the south area he didn't have ANYTHING, so … I don't know. Easier to call it "him"- I --

"OH!" I hit the brick wall as the Tyrant had tried to pierce my gut with its huge right arm. It had three freaking claws sticking out! Claire held out a grenade launcher she'd found, God only knew where, and unloaded on the monster. I ran behind her as the monster fell on its knees.

"Hurry! Let's run past it!" I didn't move and waited for Claire to discover why we couldn't run by.

Claire fell back and slid on my feet. The monster had punched her back.

"…You were saying?" I asked with a smirk.

"Shut up, just stay back." Claire said glaring at me. I stayed behind her, and fired with my otherwise useless handgun. Boy I wish I had a hand cannon. When I took another step back, I almost lit my ass on fire. It was a dead end; the rubble was blocking our way back.

"Uh Claire, can you hurry up and kill it? We're running out of space to move back." As if on que, she fired the last round and hit the monster square in the face, it landed on the ground unconscious. Claire didn't give any time to celebrate instead she pulled me by the hand and back to the plane.

**Rick, Hunk, Billy, and Steve**

"Shit what's taking them so long?" Rick asked afraid.

"They, ughh, will be here…" Billy lay down on the ground. Steve was sitting in the co-pilots seat, and Hunk was in the pilot's seat. Rick was at the door waiting impatiently.

"You okay Billy?" Steve asked looking at Billy.

"My back hurts…" He said and looked at Hunk. Hunk glanced at him then sighed.

"It's not because we tried tossing you out of the sub, it was Wesker don't you remember? Although he did hit you in a fatal area… hm, maybe he wants you alive still for something." Hunk trailed off. Billy had a scornful look on his face.

"That bastard… I'll kill him. I'm not weak!" The last three words Billy had said made the three other guys turn and look at him expressionless. He looked at them nervously.

"What?"

"Wow you sounded like a five year old." Hunk said bluntly.

"Shut the hell up." Billy glared.

"Well you did." Hunk said smiling. Rick and Steve exchanged looks and watched the little discussion.

"Well of course I'm gonna prove I'm not weak, and I'm going to kill him for taking my dignity!" Billy said sitting up with a little difficulty.

Hunk coughed and looked out the plane's window.

"You don't think I can kill the bastard?" Billy asked.

"…well, I never said you can't…" Hunk and Billy immediately erupted into another fight. Both Billy and Hunk looked at Steve and Rick.

"Can Coen beat Wesker?" Hunk asked.

"ERR…."

"UHM…" Were their responses.

"See?" Hunk said smiling.

"Well actually I think he can." Rick said and looked at Hunk seriously.

"…. what?" Hunk asked surprised.

"I mean right now, he's already exhausted and he's gone through a lot of shit so he's in a weak state right now. But if he was okay and hyped up, I actually think he could."

"Now that you mention it." Steve agreed.

"HAH HAH!" Billy laughed.

"Hm. Perhaps. We'll see then, next time we encounter Wesker, you go first. Then if Wesker beats your sorry ass like last time, I'll come in and finish Wesker." Hunk said.

"Wait, YOU think YOU can kill Wesker?" Billy asked completely forgetting Hunk's remark on the last Billy versus Wesker.

"I don't think I can. I KNOW I can." Hunk smirked. Billy's mouth hung agape.

"Well Hunk is the strongest guy we've had on our team Billy." Rick said trying to reason with Billy.

Billy sat down and started to mumble to himself. Hunk smirked happily.

"Let's get out of here." Claire Bear and Claire had just come into the plane without any of the guys expecting it.

"Right." Hunk started the plane and they were off.

**Claire Bear's POV**

We were flying for only five seconds when the island behind us exploded. It jolted the plane a bit but we were all fine.

"Where to?" Hunk asked.

"I hear Hawaii is nice this time of year." Claire said smiling.

"… uh…." Hunk didn't look like he wanted to go to Hawaii.

"Okay we're all going to Hawaii!" I exclaimed and ignored Hunk's protests such as, "I have a job," and "Billy and I still have to find Wesker you know!" But finally he stopped and we were all merrily on our way. UNTIL….

We all heard an enormous THUMP and a cracking noise. There was a red light that went off just behind Steve.

"The cargo room is open…?" Steve observed. There was silence.

"DUN DUN DUUUU-" Rick covered my mouth and volunteered to go.

"I'll go too in case it's something… unusual…" Billy said and followed Rick. Claire followed too.

"I'm coming too…" I said slowly, and was turned around by Rick.

"No. You Hunk and Steve stay here." Rick said giving me the "You're-crazy-you-know-what's-behind-that-door" look. I frowned and nodded.

"Alright. Let me handle this." I said mocking Wesker's bad voice acting from the first game. Rick gave me a weird look which might've been a "WTF?" combined with a "Where'd that come from?" or just plane a "Loser" look. I like the first one it's more complex.

They left and I was immediately worried. They could slack off because they have three people in there and think they'll beat him… but that's not a good thing.

**Rick, Billy, and Claire**

"It's on the plane!! It followed us!" Claire yelled over the winds. The cargo was open sucking everything in the room out into the open skies. The winds weren't strong enough however, so if they kept away from the opening they should be fine…

"Hey! This crate should knock him out!" Billy said and patted the metallic casing as the monster acknowledged them there.

"AARRGGHHH!!" The Tyrant grew out the claw arm even further and made it larger. The lock at the door sounded…

"….Fuucckk…" The three heroes said in unison.

"Claire, Rick and I will distract it, you control the crate okay?" Billy ordered. Rick was already firing into the monster with his flammable bow gun… Billy shot at it with his hand gun.

"Here it goes!" Claire pressed the release button, and the crate slid straight into the monster at an incredible speed. The Tyrant was almost knocked right out of the plane, but caught the crate, and pushed it right back to where it was before.

"Shit! It's gotta recharge!" Claire yelled. Rick and Billy grunted in acknowledgement and continued firing their bullets. The Tyrant decided to go after Rick seeing as how Rick was only a foot smaller than it, and probably looked like a worthy opponent.

"Billy! He's backing me up into a corner here! I need help!" Rick yelled and fired his last flamed arrow. He had another casing but he didn't have time to mix it. Billy kept firing at the thing. Claire joined in too.

"Agh!!" Rick hit the ground after the monster had "shanked" him with its oversized clawed arm. He rolled out of the way at it attempted to stab him. Rick hit the monster's shin how ever…

The Tyrant got more frustrated as Rick just kept rolling out of the way.

"Ow!" Rick was kicked in the stomach.

Billy suddenly impatient with the handgun decided to launch himself on the Tyrant's back, and hold on around the thing's neck with his arms. The Tyrant, surprised, stopped going after Rick and tried to get Billy off.

"Haha, thanks man, you could've helped sooner though." Rick said indicating his skewered shoulder. Billy smirked too busy to say anything.

"I got him!!" Rick said suddenly excited, and started to punch the thing in the gut and face. The Tyrant screeched in frustration.

"Ah!!" The Tyrant backed into the wall ramming Billy into it. Billy's back was still sore from earlier, so he immediately fell off. The Tyrant pissed at Billy, wanted to finish him off along with Rick seeing as how Rick just ran to Billy's aid; wanted to kill both men in one swing.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY GUYS!!" Claire screamed and held her hand over the release button. Rick got Billy's arm around his neck and dove to the other side of the plane as the monster embedded it's claws in the spot where they had been. It was stuck…

"Now!" Rick called, and Claire pressed the release button. The monster seemed to have an "OH- SHIT!" expression on his face as the metallic box was coming hurtling his way.

"AIIEERRRGGHH!!" The monster screeched as it flew out of the plane along with the box. They saw it shrink into the distance…

"…Damn." Claire said finally. The three made their way to the front of the train after Rick had taken half the first aid bottle and Billy the last half.

They walked through the door and sat on the floor immediately.

"So… what happened?" Claire Bear asked.

"Big bug… needed to be stepped on." Claire said and lent against the wall by the exit door. Claire Bear's face turned into a sarcastic one.

"It took three of you guys to step on a bug?" She asked. The three survivors looked at each other. Claire Bear sure had a way to make you look moronic.

"… uuhh… it was a zombie. Okay? Like the doctor one." Billy said and ruffled Claire Bear's hair.

"… rriiiigghhhttt." Claire Bear responded.

**Claire Bear's POV**

I knew what had really happened, and I wasn't going to press it any further, they were tired, and needed rest. We all settled on the floor or on the seats, in a comfy position just to have a nap, (which I don't understand us trying to cause we never get peace anyway) when Hunk let out a "What the hell??"

"What's wrong?" Steve asked. I got up, as did the others.

"It's on auto pilot… I can't get it off of it!" Hunk said frustrated. I guess Hunk's weakness is something that he can't do.

"Haahaahaa! Myyesss…"

"ALFRED." Everyone chorused.

"You mean the cross dresser is still alive?" I said in bad voice acting.

"SHUT UP BRAT! Anyway, I hope you don't mind my deciding in your destination? Haahaahaa!" Alfred laughed.

"We do?" I said.

"Too sad." -Alfred.

"Don't you mean 'Bad'?" I asked.

"SHUT UP! I have a lovely surprise for you all… haahaa haa haa!" The intercom shut off. Everyone went into explosions, knocking shit over.

"Why can't the little (bleep) leave us the (bleep) alone?! (BLEEP!)!!" This was said by my own blood. Rick. I think he's getting into it, that or he really is tired of being in danger all the time like I am.

"The little (bleep) head… I'm gonna kill that (bleep) and make his (bleep) dog eat his (bleep) UGH! (BLEEP!)!" Billy… wow.

"(bleep)…The cross dressing (bleep)…" Steve.

"I'm gonna (bleep) kill him! I'll rip his (Bleep) off and (bleep) make his "sister" (bleep) it!!!" Claire. Oh my God she's scary when angry…

"… Why the (bleep) can't I fix the auto pilot?! I'm gonna (bleep) him over for this…" Hunk… heh, I really think it's his weakness.

They all looked at me expectantly.

"… (Bleep?)?" I tried. They all nodded and collapsed on the floor. Who knew they had such colorful vocabulary??

"Well, we might as well get some sleep right?" I asked. They all nodded still irritated. Claire seemed to be the first to get over it, then Steve. Then Rick and Billy, and lastly Hunk who still had a problem. So I guess he really didn't get over it.

"Is it just me or is it getting colder?" I asked with my eyes closed. We were in a row against on wall, Me, Rick, and then Claire. On the other wall there was Billy and Hunk. Steve was in the co-pilots seat.

"Colder… sleep." Rick muttered from beside me. I grunted and fell asleep. That is until I felt something hot against my face.

I opened my eyes only to see Steve like an inch away from me.

"AAARRRGGHHHH!!! GET AWAY!!!!" I screamed and punched him away from me. Rick woke up and lent forward surprised which caused Claire to fall over who was leaning against Rick, and Hunk, being a light sleeper, woke up and socked Billy in the face out of reflex. Billy, who was unconscious asleep, was now unconscious from a punch.

I watched as everyone (except Billy) were looking at me shocked and expectantly. Steve was sitting at the co-pilot's seat (he ran there during the commotion). I being the nice girl I am… heh… didn't tell them what REALLY happened. I just told them I had a terrible nightmare, and I was sorry. I couldn't screw Steve over like that now could I? Me punching him was already a sign of rejection.

Since everyone (except Billy) was awake now, we decided to stay awake.

"It's snowing." Hunk said and looked at the atmosphere.

"I… think we're in Antarctica…" Rick said. Billy slowly got up off the ground and rubbed his face.

"HUNK!" Billy launched himself at Hunk who just side stepped. Rick and I grabbed a hold of Billy and held him back.

"Hunk, apologize." I said. Billy and Hunk looked at me. I guess Hunk wasn't a fan of that, and Billy just wanted revenge…

"Just do it." Claire said finding it reasonable too. (I found it reasonable, in case there was any confusion.)

"Uhhh… eerr…"Hunk tried. Billy smirked.

"Come on Hunk." Rick said trying not to laugh.

"I apologize…" Hunk said in a mutter.

Suddenly the plane started to tilt downwards.

"We're landing! Everyone hold on!" Billy yelled. Rick strapped me into the pilot's seat for protection, and Steve had the other. The plane was going down fast. The plane crashed into a building and jerked everyone around inside the plane. My head jerked back so hard I went unconscious…

**A/N: Okay finally. My mouse ran out of batteries, and I couldn't find any replacements! But man, I finally found some. Okay, I hope you guys liked this, and I hope you'll leave a REVIEW!!!!!! Thank you for being patient with me and thank you for reading. REVIEW!!! Lol, please!**

**_CLAIRE BEAR!_ **


	43. The Arctic Base and a New Surprise

**Yeah so, I thought I'd be updating faster cuz I had broken and everything, but I forgot about the cleaning and partying and all that jazz. Yeah I'm weird. Anyway, after I'm done with the story and my Pirates of the Caribbean Two, I think I'll take a lonnnggg break from fan fiction. Net okay? I'm very focused on a few mangas I've started, and NO it's not stupid shit I've though of. Its gotta be pretty good if it drags my attention away from fanfiction. He he. And I already have another Resident Evil fic. Planned which I might… gosh now I want to write THAT one…. HAH. Well when my F(beep)ing printer works (its part scanner) I'll show you my art work on Devian. Art. I know I've been putting it off but I swear it's true. Lol. Okay enough of my ramblings, here's the next chapter.**

_Chapter: 43 **The Arctic Base with New Surprises**_

… … … _I've felt this way before… so INSECUUURRREEEE!! CRAWLING IN MY SKIN-- Haha just kidding. Gotta love Linkin Park. Anyway, I know I've been in this situation before… I'm too tired to open my eyes. My body hurts… Maybe Billy will come by again… oh no wait we're in the Arctic base. Maybe I should get my ass up…_

I opened my eyes and propped myself up on my elbows. The plane was a wreck; we were lucky it wasn't burning. I looked around. Hunk was on the floor just getting up. I looked over for Steve. He was up… My bro… he was still down. Billy? Waking. Claire? Down.

"You guys okay?" Hunk asked. I nodded and got up to my feet I felt a little dizzy. I had a head ache in my eye… heh. I guess it was a migraine. I saw two of everything for a while, but managed to pass the drunk test (standing on one leg) so I was fine. My bro got up and looked around.

"Where am I?" He asked. Everyone's eyes were on him.

"Rick?" I asked horrified if he lost his memory. Rick looked at me.

"Oh yeah I'm stuck on this ice cube with you guys. Great." Rick said and sat on the ground. The plane was tilted to the left more so we were all kinda squished together.

"Phew. Claire? Claire wake up!" I poked Claire and she eventually woke up.

"Now what?" Steve asked from behind me. I slowly made my way to Billy not to draw attention to myself…

"We should get out of this piece of crap." Billy said. Everyone "Ayed" I mean agreed.

Hunk kicked out the door and looked down.

"Well there's a bit of a jump but I'll jump first and catch the rest of you guys if you need it." Hunk jumped out and landed unharmed. We were diffidently in a facility. In the room outside the plane was a circled pit leading to God only knew where, and a railing around it. I couldn't see anything beyond that.

"Steve." Hunk apparently went by names. I almost cursed wasn't this the part where?? Oh shit. I got myself loose not wanting the, probably, inevitable.

"It's okay Hunk I don't need help." Steve said and smirked at me. Loser. Steve jumped out and landed. Next was Billy. Hunk got in a ready position to catch him with a huge grin on his face.

"HEY!! I don't need your ass to help me! Get out of the way!!!" Billy yelled down. I laughed along with Claire and Rick.

"You don't have very good balance, so I wouldn't want you to fall into the pit there." Hunk said smiling. Billy grumbled.

"I really hate you, you know that?!" Billy yelled.

"But I'm saving your life?" Hunk replied smiling broader.

"God dammit. Would you just move?!" Billy yelled getting pissed. Hunk grinned and moved back. Billy mumbled something about Hunk and Death but I didn't really hear it. He then jumped out. He landed but stumbled forward a bit and hit Hunk. Hunk didn't budge and smirked. Billy pushed himself off Hunk and started to curse in what seemed like a different language. Or he was just cussing incredibly fast.

"Hm… I seem to be correct when I mention your horrid balance eh Coen?" Hunk smirked. I think Billy wanted to throw himself in the pit cuz he was looking down into the darkness in a wanting way.

"Uh I'm next." I said wanting to change the subject. I looked down.

"HOLEY SHIT THAT'S A LONG WAY!" I exclaimed. Steve stepped in front of Hunk.

"I'll catch you." Steve said trying to sound all soothing and warm and shit. I felt dread how ever and more fear.

"HEY! NO! I want Hunk to catch me!!! You nasty little-." I said the last part only for Rick and Claire to hear. They grinned. Hunk stepped forward as Steve stepped back. I jumped. I watched as the distance between Hunk and I grew smaller. My feet and hands were tingling and my stomach was twisting. SCARY! I shut my eyes.

"Gotcha." Hunk caught me. He put me down like the monkey did to Simba in "The Lion King". Yey! I'm down! Next was Claire.

"Alright here I go." Claire said shakily and jumped. I don't think Hunk was ready or something cuz when he caught her he looked a little surprised and he stumbled back a bit and hit me. I fell back and hit Steve who fell down like a domino. And guess what? I landed on Steve. Well my back at least not my front.

"AH CRAP WHY???" I screamed and got up. Steve smiled at me from the ground and got up.

"It's okay." He said. I growled in annoyance and stood next to Billy who had a VERY sadistic/wrathful look on his face.

"Not as strong as you thought you were HUH HUNK?" Billy spat. God I knew this was coming. Hunk looked at Billy.

"Well I am undoubtedly stronger than you, and I actually have balance." Hunk said expressionless. Billy glared.

"Why you little--!!" Billy started but I elbowed him in the side.

"Come on. Stop it guys." I said angry that they both were so … ugh.

"I don't need help." Rick said and smirked.

"Of course." Hunk moved out of the way no hesitation.

"Hey!" Billy started. I pulled his arm down so he'd be at my level.

"Hunk just likes to tease you Billy calm down." I said. Billy had a frown on his face.

Rick jumped out and landed. He smiled.

"Sweet." I said.

After this long challenge we had faced, we all decided to split up once more for the hell of it- Okay so we could cover more ground. Group one: Billy, Me, and Steve. (peachy) Group two: Rick, Hunk, and Claire. My group headed past the wreckage and down and all of a sudden we realized how cold it was.

"OH MY GOOOOOOD!" I yelled and chatted my teeth. My god I don't think I've ever been colder. Billy and Steve seemed effected just as much.

"Hey I- What the hell?" Billy asked his eyes darting around our surroundings. We had descended two flights of shot stairs to find ourselves in a forked hallway. The hallway led straight to a door and the fork led to the left. The reason that we had to stop and stare how ever was because the place was filled with webbings… like a cocoon. Workers from the base were all wrapped inside them; dead. We heard the flapping of wings. Behind us we heard the sound of foot steps. Did one of them forget something?

"Claire?" I asked.

"Hello Claire. Ready to die?" Ada??!!!

"Huh, ready to eat my dust?" I asked as I took off for the door in front of me. Steve followed me which left Billy behind.

"Billy hurry!!" I yelled holding the door open for him. Billy looked at Ada then at me. Ada smirked. I felt pretty stupid right about now.

"BILLY LOOK OUT!" Steve yelled. Billy ducked as Ada tried punching him. I heard more flapping noises. I came out of hiding and looked around uneasily. I can't remember… why can't I remember?? I thought harder.

"MOTHS!" I yelled and looked up at the ceiling. Another worker was cocooned up there with a fat ass moth on his back. It seemed to finally want to hurt us. It flew off and four more joined it.

"Getting rusty Ada." Billy commented and elbowed her stomach. I looked at Ada. Why was she holding back?? Billy suddenly seemed to realize it too. The moths were right above us.

"GET YOUR ASSES IN HERE!" I screamed and grabbed Ada and Billy's hands. I threw them into the room (more like shoved them) and tried to get in myself but a moth landed on my back. I ran around in circles screaming. I then felt stinging pain and something cold and gooey.

"OW EW OW EW OW EW!!!!" I yelled. I fell back against the wall heavily and squished the moth. I landed on my knees and breathed heavily. I made a run for the door. I heard another moth behind me. I remembered how annoying it was facing them in the game. It was more annoying in real life.

"Claire Bear!" Steve ran out and pulled me into what seemed like a hug. I felt a moth's feeler on my hand. I then realized a moth had attached itself to Steve. GREAT, now I'd have to thank him. God the freaking loser…

"Shit!" I heard Billy curse he threw both Steve and I in. I landed on my side and Steve on his stomach. Ada shut the door.

"Oh God my back." I groaned. I heard something crunch on my back and SOMETHING headed for my face. I ran to Billy scared shit less and dug my face into his chest. Billy grabbed what ever was biting me and threw it on the ground. He then stepped on it.

"Heh. You okay Claire Cub?" Billy asked. I looked up at him.

"DO I LOOK OKAY?" I asked. Our attention was then focused on Steve.

"Argh!!" Steve groaned as his egg hatched. Ada got out a small knife and cut the moth baby creature clear off Steve's back and stepped on it. Billy looked at Ada.

"What're you doing here?" Billy asked. God I still didn't feel too great.

"Claire Bear, I think we're poisoned." Steve said holding his head.

"Well this … sucks." I moaned. Billy looked around frantically. Ada pulled out three blue herbs. How convenient.

"Here, right around the right corner they grow freely." Ada said and gave Steve and me one each. I ate mine and felt a lot better. Steve ate his too.

"Uhm…thankyouforhelpingmeSteve." I said quietly. He smiled at me. He was a bit of an idiot but when it comes down to it he's okay.

"Thanks." Billy said looking at Ada.

"Hm. The reason I'm here is to discard of Claire… Wesker sent me. But I…" Ada trailed off. I sat on the coffee table in the center of the room. The room was pretty dark. There was a large desk and a book shelf at the back of the room.

"So quit. I mean join us." I said.

"I can't. The job I have is a job can't leave. If I do they'll find me and kill me." Ada said this too commonly. Like: I go to "Sierra High School." ordinarily.

"We'll help you." Steve said.

"Hm, sorry." Ada started for the door. Billy stood in front of it.

"You do know what I'll have to do if you try anything." Billy said. Ada smiled.

"Yes." She left.

"Uhm. That was random." I said. Ada popping up out of nowhere. We were all silent.

"I don't think she wants to hurt you. I think she's here for another reason." Billy said. I looked at some papers and found a file.

"Maybe… I hope." I mumbled…

**Sup Alfred? I uh was forced to write a letter to you by my wife. It concerns my abrupt departure. I'm leaving because you are a cross dresser. Yeah that's right, I know about your mid night dress ups. I guess I first suspected it when I discovered a pink under garment in the laundry basket, you sick son of a… **

**I have for long served your family and shared the happiness (my vacations) and the sorrows (showing up for work every day). Remember when your dad disappeared all of a sudden? IT WAS ME!! I KILLED HIM AND DUMPED HIM IN THE RIVER!! And your sister? Hm, no one wanted you to know but she committed suicide!!! HAHAHA!! _- I'm sorry Alfred my husband is under a lot of medication at the moment… he's taking a nap so I will let him continue writing in a minute._ - UH… Yeah "medication". Anyway, congrats becoming master, blah blah blah. **

**I actually considered killing myself to apologize. Then I thought: "What the hell?"** **If I do, then I'd be just like Alexia! HAHAHAHAHA!! So now I'm going to Hawaii to bask in the sun! Try and find me and I'll be ready. I have my shot gun with me at all times. SO BEWARE BITCH. I kept my shot gun on me ever since the day you crawled in bed with me you sick animal! My wife was in bed too! I'll never forgive you!!! NEVER!!**

**Peace**

"I think the butler has issues." I said. Billy and Steve stared at me. They all knew by now I made up what I read but I think they were surprised by how much I had made up.

"Right." Billy chuckled and grabbed the paper.

I had a cunning feeling that Rick and the others were far ahead of us.

**A/N: Ta da! Done. Well I hope you review this one, and I thank all who reviewed the last one, and I don't thank TKOS and I hope you all (except TKOS) had a wonderful Christmas. : ) NOW REVIEW! PLEESE? LOL. Okay bye. I'm high on candy.**

**CB**


	44. Hunk's Weakness and More Tragedy

**Yeah so, I haven't updated in a long time because I've had semester finals. Exams. Dang how I hate those. I did Spanish which I know I passed and I did Geometry which I'm SO unsure about, and then I did Art, I passed that with ease. Hah, I just don't know if the picture I drew was so complex… I drew Chris Redfield with his hand outstretched out of the picture all dramatic. Haha! Just for you guys: D Hah, then I had Biology which I am effin' pissed over because I have a note from a teacher to add 20 percent to that test for helping in the Powerello House (poor house) and I forgot the note, and so I was like: PLEAASEEE!!! You can call mrs. Dewey and ask! (Mr. O'Connell: We'll see. (had a "sucks-to-be-you expression on his face).) So that sux ass. I'll just have to give him the note early in the morning and say: TOLD YOU SO!!!! Ahem, P.E. I uh failed the quiz, cause I didn't know the muscles in the body. (She deducted major points for that) but no big, cause I have an A already so it didn't hurt my grade what-so-ever. The exam only took off ten percent so. Yeah. And I knew just about everything on sports. LOL. Then Language arts I'm worried about (hah!) Cause I'm a literal person so some things I can't interpret in different meanings. And that was why I was busy. Exams. But enough of my ramblings, here's the next chapter my ducklings! LOL**

_Chapter: 44 _**Hunk's Weakness and More Tragedy**

**Rick, Claire, and Hunk**

"Okay the machinery should be moving… hey wait, we need more power don't we?" Rick asked and turned to the man beside him. Hunk nodded.

"Yes. There is a switch to be pulled through that door… But there's something more needed. We'll meet back here in ten minutes alright?" Hunk jogged off. Claire watched as Hunk left then looked at the door. Claire and Rick made their way to the door and took a breath.

"Okay, here it goes." Claire said and pushed the door open. Cool air gushed out and bit at the two heroes. They went inside where it was quite dark. It looked like a control room with metallic pools.

"How'd Hunk know there was a switch in here?" Claire asked. Rick scratched his neck. He looked down at Claire who was a little worried. Her blue eyes shone afraid.

"He used to work for Umbrella but now he's doing everything he can to take them down. He has regrets." Rick said. They heard a clicking sound. The sound of claws on tile…

"Shit we're not alone. Get behind me." Rick stated and pushed Claire behind him. Claire seemed surprised by this. The noises were doubled and seemed to come from in front of them and next to them. Rick glanced both ways and gritted his teeth.

"I'll take the front you take the side okay?" Rick said and stepped forward. Claire nodded.

"Right." They both split for a brief second. Rick stepped forward once more only to get jumped by two dogs. He fell back with a thud and wrestled with the pooches. Claire was attacked by two also. Rick's gun was dropped a few feet away…

"Claire!!!" Rick called frightened for Claire's life. Claire let out a scream as she hit the floor. Rick snapped the dog's neck getting blood on his hands and face. He kicked the next which had bored it's teeth into his leg. He got up and snatched his gun.

"Claire!!" Rick watched as Claire tried with great difficulty to keep the two dogs away from her. Rick shot them both and helped her up.

"Are you okay??" Rick asked. Claire held her arm.

"It…bit my arm." She said.

"Shit, uh, here I have two herbs." Rick offered her them. The last dog came running behind them. Rick spun and shot it in the left eye.

"Thanks… what about you?" She didn't eat the second.

"Just take it. If Chris sees you in a bad condition it'll be my ass on the line." Rick said. He'd figured out through the past hours that Chris would arrive and when he did, he'd be extremely pissed at Rick… Rick figured the least he could do was take care of his sister for him, especially since Hunk wasn't around.

"Chris won't blame you if anything happens to me. He's an understanding guy." Claire said. Rick wanted to laugh. Chris already knew something was up and when he'd meet Chris again he had a terrible hunch he was gonna get punched.

"Yeah and a strong guy." Rick said as they made their way to the lever behind a cross hatched fence. Claire looked at Rick.

"Well you should be protecting Claire Bear more." Claire said and watched Rick pull the lever. The power went on and everything started to whirr and power up.

"Heh, yeah but we always seem to get split up. Besides, Billy promised me a while back he'd protect her for me. He'd do a better job anyway I'm sure. Claire Bear is getting closer to him too and I want her to spend as much time with him as possible in case… he… leaves. Or something happens. Anyway, let's go." Rick opened the door once more and was greeted with Wesker's fist.

"OW!" Rick had stumbled back into Claire. Claire helped Rick get on balance again. Wesker smirked and laughed.

"How touching Rick. I'm sorry to say I'll have to kill Claire Bear anyway." Wesker crossed his arms. Rick glared at Wesker with hatred. Wesker used to be Rick's favorite character in the game until now.

"Why don't you piss off and leave us alone?" Rick asked. Claire held her gun tightly.

"I need you and you only. The rest are disposable. Especially Redfield…" Wesker said and glared at Claire. Rick snorted.

"Sorry man I'm not gay." Rick said and dodged a fist to the gut. The two men evoked into a fist fight. Wesker going a little easy since he needed Rick but he could take him with him easier if he was unconscious. Rick got nailed in the gut and felt his vision blur.

"I'm quite tired of that accusation." Wesker said angrily. Rick punched Wesker and made a move for his gun. Wesker grabbed his hand holding the gun and they both wrestled it around. Claire sighed.

"Don't move!" Claire shot a bullet into Wesker's arm. Wesker hissed in pain and stood.

"When I kill you… you'll FEEL it." Wesker ran off with incredible speed.

"…thanks Claire." Rick said and sighed heavily. They then walked off to the rendezvous to meet Hunk.

**Claire Bear, Billy, and Steve**

"Nice going dib shit!" I yelled angrily. Steve had tried to steer a metal pole or what ever to free the bulldozer or what the hell ever the machine was, and hit a tube which held poisonous gas. We all jogged outside the room and thought.

"Hey! Remember that gas mask we found earlier?? Billy put it on and turn off the gas!" I said. I SO didn't trust Steve to do that, he'd probably turn it the wrong way and snap off the freaking handle. Suddenly a door opened and in walked the rest of the team. I saw Rick's condition.

"What happened?" I asked. His cheek was purple and his leg bitten.

"I had a date with Wesker." Rick said and Claire smacked her forehead.

"HUH?" Billy asked through his gas mask. Hunk chuckled.

"Heh, nothing. Let's just get the hell out of here." Rick said. Billy went into the room…

"So Wesker is here?" Steve asked.

"Yeah." Claire said.

"So is Ada… I don't know why she's here though. I think she might've left though…" I said with a hunch.

"Wesker is on to us. We have to be careful…" Rick said. Billy came out and smiled.

"Okay! Let's get out of here!" Billy's smile made us all smile. How contagious. Suddenly a gun shot sounded and Billy fell to one knee.

"No one is going anywhere convict!!" It was Alfred!

"Billy!" I made run to help Billy. He got up instead and looked at Alfred.

"Your aim sucks. You got my arm." Billy moved his hand from his bicep to show the blood coming down the wound. It looked painful.

"Rodent!" Alfred made to shoot Billy but Steve started to shoot instead and not at Alfred but what Alfred was standing on. A small platform above us. It rumbled and he fell down.

"You little-!" Hunk shot Alfred's shoulder making him fall backwards into the ruins below. Everyone stood silent.

"Billy, are you-?" I asked. Hunk gave Billy a first aid spray. Billy applied it to his wound and gave the rest to Rick. Rick looked at Billy and nodded gratefully… There wasn't much to say, it was a distraction that we'd jumped over, now we'd continue. Hunk grabbed Alfred's rifle.

**Later…**

"It's crashed… now we have to go out into the cold?" I asked. They all looked at the snow pouring like a waterfall.

"Shit…" They all chorused. We all dove out and made our way to the platform a few feet away. We ran up the stairs freezing cold… it was like the snowflakes were bugs biting our skin. I cuddled with Billy since Rick was in the lead with Hunk. I was slowest and so Billy kept back with me.

"We're almost there!" Hunk yelled. Billy looked down at me.

"You okay there?"

"Yeahhh… jush freethin my ath ooff…"I said my lips so cold I could barely talk. Billy was in a wife beater so I don't know how the BEEP he was keeping warm. I then remembered something my older sister said: _If you have big muscles you keep warm. _

I missed Maria… She was the comforting one of my sisters. She'd beat anyone to death if they hurt me or made me sad. I wanted to cry. I missed her like crazy.

"Heh, it'll be okay." Billy said and kept me moving. When we got to the top, Steve and the others were looking down the next stairwell going down. Billy and I looked down too.

A green looking man was coming up. He had his eyes blind folded with a maroon ribbon, and his arms were tied behind his back. He grunted and three spider like legs grew out of his back.

"What the hell is that?!" I asked. Steve stepped in front trying to play the hero.

"Stand back CB. I got this." Everyone exchanged quick worried glances.

The creature got to the top of the platform, and knocked Steve over the edge. Steve let out an extremely girly scream. Billy and I looked at each other like: WTF? Claire ran to his aid. He was hanging onto a jutting out pole trying to hang on, and keep his face from turning pink.

"I got this." Hunk said, I wasn't sure if he was mocking Steve or not. Suddenly a dark purple cloud of gas erupted from the vents in the ground. Hunk started to choke and dropped the gun. A huge cloud had engulfed him.

"Urk!" Billy had pulled him out.

"Thanks…Billy." Hunk said and picked up the gun. The monster was pretty close. Hunk shot it twice in the red parasite looking design on its chest. The thing screeched and swung at us. Rick ducked and so did Hunk. Billy and I however couldn't see the thing coming cuz of a new cloud of smoke and were smacked silly.

"Claire Bear!" I was flying over the edge of the platform. Billy grabbed my hand and nearly fell over himself. He was laying down on his stomach with his right arm slung out over the building holding onto my arm.

"Hold on!" Hunk yelled and shot it two more times. I hung there for what seemed like forever until Hunk finally killed the piece of shit monster. Billy pulled me up and asked if I was okay. Rick asked too.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just a little shocked. Thank you Billy." I said. We all went down the steps and resumed forward. We then found another snow driver and all got inside that one. Hunk started it up and started to drive. The heater blared… Suddenly a tentacle like vine raced at us from behind and grabbed a hold of the entire truck.

"Hold on!!" Claire yelled. The vine swung us around and threw us off somewhere. We all went unconscious.

**Later…**

"Ughh… Where am I?" I asked and started to move my arms to rub my head only I couldn't. I looked around. Claire was next to me. We were in what seemed like a cocoon wrap; it was a sickly green color. Ew. Claire had a huge bump on the side of her head… she wouldn't be waking up for a while. I sighed.

"WHELP, looks like I'll be waiting here till Chris gets here." I said and looked around. This was going to be boring.

"Claire Bear? Claire?" It was CHRIS!!!

"That didn't take long." I said and watched him cut the cocoon. Claire fell out and into her brother. I fell onto the ground.

"I'm okay… thanks Chris." I said and rubbed my head.

"You're welcome…" Chris carried Claire over to the stairs and set her down. We were in another mansion… Chris wore dark green pants and a black vest. He also had pimp black combat shoes.

"Well, where's your brother? And how'd you get here?" Chris asked. I had a hunch a punch was headed Rick's way.

"I don't know. I was in a snow truck one minute and the next I was here. I don't know where Rick is either." I said and looked at him a little uneasy. Claire started to regain consciousness. I saw a huge portrait at the top of the staircase of Alexia, Alfred, and their father, Alexander.

"Chris…? CHRIS! Oh my God! I've missed you so much!" Claire hugged Chris tightly, and looked as if she's start crying. Chris and her talked for about a minute until we decided to move on. I needed to find MY brother, Billy, and Hunk… oh and Steve too.

**Rick and Billy…**

"Ughh… shit…" Billy started to get up only to find himself tied down onto a table beside Rick who was on another table next to him. They were bound by ropes.

"What the hell? Rick wake up!!!" Billy yelled. Rick woke and looked around.

"I don't remember this…" He said.

"Huh? What're you talking about?" Billy asked as he strained against the ropes.

"Never mind. How are we going to get out of here?" Rick looked around… surgical tools… test tubes… needles…

"This is a… Experimental room!!!" Rick tried to get loose more desperately now. Billy tried too and grunted.

"Shits not loosening! We only have one option!" Billy yelled.

"What?" Rick asked. Suddenly a door opened. They both turned their heads to the noise. A pretty woman with blonde hair and blue eyes walked in. She turned on a light which was right over head the two men.

"AAHHHH!!!" They screamed realizing the woman was Alexia the tortures fiend.

"WE GONNA DIE BRO!" Billy yelled and couldn't help a smile. Their situation was a little humorous. It wasn't very realistic…

"I KNOW! AND BY A PUFF'S DEMENTED SISTER!" Rick yelled and smiled back. They tried their ropes again. Both arms and legs were strapped down.

"Your friend… the younger one, has already been injected with my perfect virus. You two are next." She said her voice like silk. They both felt a big stab of guilt and grief wash over them for Steve.

"You… injected Steve?" Rick looked around. The was another table next to Billy… the ropes were cut.

"Yes." She answered and went about the chemicals; mixing.

"Bitch." Billy growled. Alexia walked up next to Billy and looked down at him in a way that made him seem inferior. She stroked his cheek.

"Shame a face like yours will ruin. But it is for the best." She said and left his side.

"Heh, I think she likes you." Rick teased and felt his watch cutting the rope. He looked over at Alexia who was looking at him in a way you wouldn't expect Alexia to look at anyone.

"…I-indeed." Alexia said. Billy went wide eyed.

"HAH! She likes you smart ass! Haha!" Billy laughed jollily. Rick stared at Alexia. That wasn't true… could it be? How could a heartless murderer like HIM? He was beyond disgusted.

"EWWW!!" He yelled like a little kid. The watch almost cut through the rope… just a little more.

"Hm. Let's see what you have to say once you'll be begging for your life. Oh, and your sister and friends? They're ALL dead." The last sentence she'd proclaimed fell like a knife piercing both men in the gut. There was silence as Alexia mixed the chemicals and pulled out the needles.

"W-what…?" Rick asked. This wasn't supposed to happen… His sister should be safe… How could? No one should of died except Steve. A mean fact and thought, but it didn't matter at the moment…

"You heard me." Alexia said. Billy's anger rose. He'd promised Rick to take care of Claire Bear… and he'd failed. Just like in Africa… he failed protecting the people… he failed.

"YOU BITCH! I'LL KILL YOU!" Billy strained hard against the ropes and kicked his feet viciously. Alexia had a worried expression on her face. Rick's rope snapped loose as she had moved.

"NO!!! I WANNA KILL HER! SHE'S MINE!!!" Rick yelled and tried to grab her arm. She moved back, her features back to an emotionless expression. Rick struggled to untie his other hand. Billy, meanwhile, had snapped his leg ropes and hurled himself backwards. He now stood with a table to his back.

"Humph. I'll finish you both later." She walked out of the room as Billy stumbled forward after her. She locked it and escaped however.

"BITCH!" Billy fell to the ground the table on top of him. He felt Rick untie his arms. Rick had gotten loose…

"Hey, I'm pissed too but we have to get out and figure out how to get off the ice cube before we can kill that bitch." Rick said fully intent on revenge. Rick slid the table off Billy and expected him to get up. He stirred and got to a sitting position.

"I'm sorry… I promised I'd protect her for you." Billy rubbed his eyes. Rick actually thought he'd cry but of course, he wasn't.

"Hey, I couldn't expect you to protect her twenty four seven. It's alright I was right there with you. It was my fault." Rick said and felt extreme sadness flow through him.

"No… I failed. Again." Billy mumbled. Again? What was he talking about?

**Claire Bear, Chris and Claire**

"OI! CB IN THE HOUSE! What up brothas?" I asked upon entering the room. I'd heard their voices through the door along with Claire and Chris. Somehow Claire had discovered the key on the drawer next to a flower pot right outside the room. HM. I guess the person would come back any minute.

Rick was standing behind Billy while Billy was sitting on the ground. They both looked at us like they'd seen a ghost.

"Uh… UHM. Want me to leave you two alone?? HMM?" I asked and made like I'd close the door. They both glared at me and Billy stood.

"YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!" They yelled. I stared at them.

"Well EXCUSE me!! You good for nothing JERKS! How could YOU call YOURSELF my brother YOU STUPID FATTY! (Rick gave me a what the hell look) AND YOU!!! How could YOU call yourself my friend YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING LUMP! (Billy stared at me like HUH?) YOU CAN BOTH JUST - woah!" I got cut off as the two rushed at me and hugged me.

"I'm so happy! You have no idea how scared I was!" Rick hugged me tightly. I smiled.

"Damn I'm happy you're alive!" Billy said hugging me too. I felt the love, and boy, did I like it! When they were done explaining I smiled at how worried they were.

"AWWW!! I love you guys. How cute." I said and hugged them. They chuckled uneasily. Chris had a frown on his face.

"Oh hey Chris you're here-!" Rick and Claire's hunch all along was accurate. He punched.

"Ugh…" Rick went unbalanced and Chris helped steady him. Billy had a wide eyed expression on his face. Claire was like: OMG! And I was like: Anger management.

"Hmph. You lied to me about my sister, now we're even." Chris said and smirked. Rick smiled. He was right.

"Heh, yeah. We are." Rick wiped a trickle of blood away from his mouth.

**Hunk**

He was sure he heard their voices in this direction. He was in what seemed like a dungeon. There was a huge brick of cement being held up by a chain and he'd discovered that if he stepped under it, it would crash down to attempt and crush him. Since Alexia had him in a test tube his hearing had impaired. She'd turned on a siren inside the tube, then filled it with water to drown him. He got out how ever.

"She knew I'd get out… she wanted to take away my senses to weaken me for an advantage." Hunk muttered. She had also blinded him with IV lights. Or so she called them. They turned on as soon as he broke the glass. But the disorders were all temporary.

"I can at least still sense shit around me. Bitch is going down." Hunk concluded. He finally ran into the others who were inside another room with steel bars holding something in, or keeping something out.

"Hunk! How are ya?" Billy asked and smacked his arm playfully. Hunk looked saddened all of a sudden. Hunk was wet too. Which was why Billy was probably trying not to laugh. Billy's smile faded.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Billy asked.

"…I can't… hear you." Hunk said slowly. He could only hear their voices hums and guess what they were saying. His vision was clearing how ever which was a plus. Any more of the IV light and he might've gone blind. Good thing he could feel through the heat of it where the lamp was located. His knuckles were slightly burnt how ever…

"What?!" They all yelled shocked. He heard that…

"How? What happened?! And why are your eyes so white?" Rick asked.

"Uh… guessing you asked why, it was Alexia. She put me in a test tube like a freaking experiment, and put on a high pitched siren to impair my hearing. Then she put on a special IV light. She knew I'd get out so she took away my senses for her advantage." Hunk said quietly.

"It's only temporary though right?" Claire asked.

"… I…Can you …say that again?" Hunk asked. Claire Bear's eyes filled with tears as did Claire's. The guys didn't know what the problem was.

"Hey it's only temporary why are you so sad?" Rick asked.

"Yeah and since he could hear some of it, it's coming back already." Chris said.

"Yeah and we can watch his back while he's healing." Billy said. Hunk heard this last part and smiled.

"IT'S SO SAD!" They yelled. The three guys (not Hunk he didn't know what was going on anymore) looked at them like WOAH.

"How can you not think it's sad?! The man just lost his hearing and vision in a place like this?!" Claire yelled.

"YEAH! I don't know what I'd do if I lost MY hearing and sight!!" Claire Bear yelled. The men all looked at each other a little uneasy.

"I'm alright. I just hate being so… Vulnerable." Hunk said. He knew the guys were being ragged on. He was happy they cared how ever, and wouldn't forget that. After Chris and Hunk were introduced the journey continued once more.

**A/N: Holey moley. This chapter was huge. I seriously didn't expect it to be soooo long. And shit how weird. . Lol. Anyway, I honestly don't know if that was Hunk's weakness and stuff but I'm guessing that it might be. Anyway, I know some of the rooms there like where Billy and Rick were wasn't in the game but I wanted to change stuff around so it wasn't all on one line. Also where Hunk was, but I think there was a room like that on Rock Fort Island. Oh well, you guys will just have to like it or forgive me. LOL. Well, hope you liked it, and I hope you don't feel I EFFED up. So, cuz how long it is and everything… REVIEW!!!!**

**CB **


	45. The Tough Escape and Steve's Death

**A/N: Yay! Thank you guys for the reviews and reading. I'm very happy you guys aren't bored with it and/or stop reading it. So thank you sooo much for the reviews. I'm sooo happy. Well, Tuesday I'm playing my school rival- Yosemite in soccer. I'm very scared. Very scared. We only have 11 players and no subs. Yosemite have a lot of players…. They have twice the students we have at my school. : (. Well anyway, before my grief gets to me, here's the next chapter.**

_Chapter: 45 **The Next Escape and Steve's Death**_

Claire swiped a card through a card reader to the right of the metallic gate. The gate raised in a slow taunting way. I looked at Hunk and back into the dark hallway of the next area. There were medieval soldiers aligned on either side of the hallway all the way down to the end.

"Hunk why don't you stay here and keep a look out?" I asked not wanting Hunk in his condition to face Steve the monster. Hunk looked down at me and squinted.

"Was that supposed to be a joke?" He asked hotly. I looked at him somewhat confused.

"Wha-? OH, no! That's not what I meant!" I blabbed guiltily. Rick stepped forward and fixed the little situation.

"She means in your condition… and what ever lies down there… Maybe you shouldn't come with us down there. Let us check it out first." Rick said. The others looked a little afraid. By now they all knew of Rick and my knack of being correct.

"… Alright." Hunk leant against the cemented brick green wall and waited for us to proceed. I looked at Rick scared.

"Claire Bear will stay with you. Just to keep you company… and who knows, maybe she can be your eyes and ears yeah?" Rick asked.

"My ears have recovered." Hunk stated.

"Then your eyes." Billy said and walked into the room of death first. I stayed behind with no protest. I always got Rick to play this part of the game because of how hard I thought it was. Hunk patted my shoulder then my head.

"Why isn't your eye sight recovering since your hearing has?" I asked quietly. I watched as the group ahead walked further away into the darkness.

"I had a harder time finding the spot where the light was coming from. I had to feel it through heat. I couldn't hear the buzz of the bulb neither." Hunk said. I let out an "ahh…"

"Steve!" I heard Claire yell. There was a commotion down through the hallway. I don't think Hunk's hearing is fully repaired…

"STEVE?!" Claire yelled out terrified.

"What the hell??!!" Chris asked shocked.

"Get away!!" Steve yelled out, followed by a loud roar. I think I may have been wrong about Steve's immature boy voice. I watched in horror as the group came sprinting back with terrified looks on their faces. The gate suddenly started to close…

"RUN BITCH RUUUNN!" I yelled and gestured them with my hands to run faster. Steve was behind them all- it wasn't Steve. It was a huge monster… what had once been Steve. The monster looked almost like a dinosaur and a frog. It ran on two legs and swung a giant axe at the group.

"ARGH!" Chris yelled out as the axe hit his left side. Claire yelled out in fright.

"Chris!" Rick rolled to the right dodging a swing from the beast and ended up next to Chris. Chris was losing blood. Rick pulled out a herb.

"Shit! WATCH OUT!" Billy yelled while ducking. The axe was coming at Rick and Chris fast. There was no time to give the herb to Chris, and if the axe hit Chris he'd for sure die.

CLANK

I had closed my eyes out of fear but when I heard the loud clank noise I opened them to find out what had happened. Hunk was no longer behind me. He was blocking the monster's axe with his TMP… The gun easily broke and nearly sliced Hunk in half, but he flipped over the axe and next to Billy.

"Ugh, here!" Rick took Chris's arm around his shoulder and gave him an herb. Chris ate it gratefully but was still hurt.

"HURRY THE HELL UP SLOW POKES!" I yelled. The gate was almost down. Claire was the first one out, then Hunk, Billy (who pushed me back for Chris and Rick to get through) and we all waited for Rick and Chris. They would have to crawl…

"Go!" Chris saw the axe coming down vertically, and showed Rick forward. Rick grabbed the gate's edge and swung under. Chris leant against a soldier regaining balance and watched as Steve tried a decapitating move. Chris ducked and rolled under the gate just in time. Claire helped him up. We all jumped back as the monster threw itself into the bars.

"Shit- SHIT!" I yelled as a huge green tentacle crashed through the wall and wrapped itself around me like an anaconda. Another crashed through a wall and grabbed Rick. I wondered if Steve would confess to loving Rick… I SO hope it wont be me. Let it be Rick!!!

"ARGH!" I yelled out frightened. The thing was squeezing the shit out of me. Not literally, that'd be gross. Billy pointed his gun at me.

"NOOOOO!!! Don't shoot!!!!" I yelled petrified. Suddenly the gate crashed down and the monster came tumbling through. The group who weren't being swung around like a doll, ducked to the side to avoid its crush.

"Ugh!" Rick growled irritated, he couldn't move. I looked at Billy.

"HELP!" I yelled. Billy looked at me like: UHHH??

"WEENNIIEEE!!" I bellowed as the monster brought its axe above my head. Billy immediately slapped out his gun and started to fire at Steve but Hunk grabbed Billy's gun so he couldn't.

"The hell are you doing?!" Billy yelled. Hunk glared at the wall because he couldn't see Billy clearly just yet.

"That's Steve and I'm sure he can beat this virus. Watch… and listen. He's speaking." Hunk said. Billy, Claire, and Chris looked at Steve open mouthed.

The axe was coming hurtling at my head now.

"AAAHHHH!!!" I screamed squeezing my eyes shut. The axe didn't hit. I looked up at the monster to find some resemblance to Steve in it.

"Steve…?" I asked quietly.

"Claire… Bear…" It growled. Uh- Oh, I'm sensing grudges.

"Don't kill me! Please!" I said loudly. The monster the tentacle holding me in half. The other dropped Rick as well. I landed harshly. I got up and looked at Steve who was looking down at me. Talk about King Kong… or Godzilla.

"UGH!" The tentacle that held Rick pierced through Steve's lower stomach area and disappeared once more through the wall. Steve fell and started to turn back into … HUMAN.

"Steve?" Rick coughed and walked up to him. I did so too. Hunk and Chris stayed back. They didn't really know him. Steve's body was turning pale with a tint of blue.

"…cold…" He mumbled. I knelt down next to him sadly.

" Steve, hang in there." I said and looked around.

"Don't we have a first aid spray?" Rick asked the others.

"No- I'm not going to make it… Claire Bear… Sorry for everything." Steve said. I felt terrible then for rejecting him that harshly. Rick and Claire moved back a little. DAMN THEM. They knew I'd start crying! So why leave me here alone with him?!

"No, I'm sorry. I really don't hate you, you're a really nice guy… but hang in there-" Steve cut me off.

"I love you." My eye twitched. I don't think a guy had ever said that to me… I hugged Steve tightly and let the hot tears roll. It wasn't exactly cool that a game character had said this to me, but it was still touching and depressing.

Steve was gone.

**Billy's POV**

I looked at Claire Bear beside me. She had her head lowered in sadness. I bit the inside of my cheek and hesitated taking her hand. She looked up at me with sad eyes. She took my hand however and resumed staring at the ground. Rick and Hunk were in the lead talking with Chris about the exit plan. Claire was to the left of Claire Bear.

"Okay this dragon fly I found should…" Chris trailed off in his own thoughts. I wondered if Chris would recognize me soon. He had a flash of recognition in his eyes when I told him my name but he still didn't recall.

"Come on…" I said quietly. I led her up some metallic stairs which led to a plat form. There was a huge grenade launcher across from us with a two man release. A loud shrieking noise was heard.

"The hell was that?!" I yelled. Claire Bear looked around with wrathful eyes.

"Shit!" Chris cursed as a fat tentacle protruded from the metallic ground and formed an arch. The thing's mouth opened and goop spilled out slowly followed by a pair of feet and then a body… then a head. The hell was this shit?

"Alexia…" Claire whispered. Claire Bear pulled out her gun and shot Alexia in the shoulder. Alexia shrieked and stood. Her color was gray and basically nude. Her hair stood up like bent metal and her left arm turned into what seemed like a claw.

"Claire, Claire Bear! Get out of here!! We'll take care of this!" Rick yelled. Claire Bear had a look of denial. I pushed her softly toward the stairway.

"Go. We'll be right behind you. There's the elevator." I said and watched her features turn angry. She hit me in the gut with her fist.

"I want to kill Alexia." She said bitterly. Geez what happened to the scared sarcastic girl?

"We'll kill her, it's too dangerous for you…" I said and pushed her again. She threw me a glare but started to leave.

"NO!" I yelled out as a line of high flames burst through the space between Claire Bear and I. Claire took Claire Bears arm and pulled her behind her. I whipped out my gun and aimed at Alexia who was walked toward the two. I shot her twice along with Chris's help.

**Claire Bear's POV**

"YOU PIECE OF SHIT! KISS MY BOOT!" I yelled and kicked Alexia's mouth with my boot. Claire immediately grabbed my collar and took off with me down the stair case. The battle on the stair case above broke out…

"Hurry!" Claire ushered me into an elevator and it immediately went up. It was a glass elevator so we could see the battle below. Billy was running around with a roach on his back while Chris was shooting at Alexia while Rick was waiting/shooting at Alexia. The grenade launcher wasn't charged yet.

The elevator doors opened. Wesker was on the other side to greet us. He grabbed our throats and tossed us out into the burning hallway. The self destruct system had been activated. My throat burned.

"How pleasing. I can kill you two and get both your brothers… exactly what I've wanted…" Wesker said. I leant close to Claire.

"He's gay." I explained.

"Oh." Claire said staring at Wesker. Wesker had learned to ignore the accusations.

BOOM!

They'd killed Alexia was my guess… a lot easier with four guys than one. I heard cheering followed by a muffled "OH SHIT". Wesker grabbed our arms and got us to our feet. He led us in another direction.

"Let go!" Claire yelled and punched Wesker in the face. Wesker slammed her head into the ground with one palm. I watched in horror. Claire grunted and got up.

"Bastard." She spat and stumbled backwards. Wesker grabbed her arm once more and shoved her into a burning hallway. He then threw me in it too. He then waited for the men.

"HEY!" I yelled and threw a rock at Wesker's head.

"What is it you brat?" Wesker asked irked.

"Why don't you leave us alone you fat porker!?" I yelled pissed. Wesker grabbed my throat lightning fast and held me in the direction on the elevator. Claire got up and pounded on his back with her fists. I could feel myself blacking out. His grip loosened. But tightened again once her got Claire by the throat.

"I…can't… breathe…!!"I chocked out. Claire started to kick with her legs. The elevator doors opened and the four men immediately saw us.

"CLAIRE!"

"CLAIRE BEAR!"

"Hunk." Hunk said and chuckled to himself. Billy rolled his eyes. Maybe Hunk hit his head too…

"Come and get them if you wish to see your sisters alive!" Wesker took off like lightening carrying us. So this is what Claire had to go through in the game?

I found myself on the cold ice of another room. The earth was rumbling and Claire was beside me. Wesker was in front of us. I held my throat with my left hand. I didn't dare trying to breathe. It stung… The room was like a construction site…

Billy, Chris, and Rick showed up. My guess was that Hunk was starting up the plane. Pretty good guess huh?

"Humph. You all will die. I want you to FEEL it too." Wesker said looking at Chris especially. Rick shrugged.

"Give us back Claire and Claire Bear! Then we'll fight you!" Chris barked. Wesker looked down at me like I was an ugly toad… mother…

"J-j-jerk!" I hissed. He picked me up by the collar and chucked me like garbage at the guys. Billy caught me and looked at me.

"You okay?!" He asked. I shook my head NO. Then I gave him the "Do I look okay to you?" look. He watched as Claire was flung at Rick. Rick caught her and helped her get her footing.

"You okay??" Chris asked. Claire's eyes started to close.

"Shit." Rick checked her pulse. It was barely there.

"We need to get her to the plane, it's too cold here…" Rick said. It was obvious that Wesker had beat Claire more than myself. She was the one who resisted more.

"WESKER YOU BASTARD!" Chris roared. Rick looked around and had a scurry feeling Wesker wouldn't let any of them leave.

"Are you ready Chris?" Wesker asked. Chris glared at him and charged.

"You're surprised… I'm faster… stronger… and smarter." Wesker smirked.

"I don't know about that last part…" I chocked. Billy covered my mouth with his hand.

"You're next brat." Wesker socked Chris in the nose sending him flying back into Rick. Rick stumbled back but caught Chris's arms. He pulled Chris to his feet and stared at him shocked. He was panting and still conscious. Chris wasn't aware of anything around him but Wesker. Wesker was the only thing he could see…

"ARGH!" Chris charged at Wesker who had come to get me. Chris socked Wesker in the gut which made him double over, Chris then elbowed him in between his shoulder blades. Wesker grabbed Chris's left leg and left arm. He threw him behind him into a wall. Chris slowly got up.

"Good night Chris." Wesker was above Chris in a flash and brought a fist hurtling his way. Chris jumped out of the way and jumped back with a fist of power. Wesker dodged and kicked Chris in the rib.

"This is stupid. I'm helping him." Billy sat me on the ground like a puppet. Rick was carrying Claire so he couldn't help…

"Chris. You always thought you could help people. Look at you now. You couldn't even help your own sister. I could have killed her. You're so ignorant." Wesker said and charged at the panting Chris.

"FUCK YOU!" Billy slammed his fist straight into Wesker's nose braking it, and sending Wesker hurtling back into a stack of rubble. Silence passed. Chris put his hand on Billy's shoulder and pulled himself forward toward Wesker's location.

"This is my fight… thanks though." Chris said. Something in his voice held sadness and recognition. Billy started to say something when Chris spoke once more.

"I remember you. You always had my back." Chris said quietly. Wesker grunted and moved around to get up. Billy smirked.

"You had mine. Then we went our separate ways… I was starting to worry if you'd ever recognize me." Billy said he then walked back over to me and picked me up. I saw his face twist in pain and he lowered me once more. He looked at his right hand and found it bloody and mangled. It was broken.

"Glad I got to see you again." Chris said so quietly we could barely hear him. I think it was really a thought but he said it out loud. Somehow I had a feeling Chris thought he wasn't going to make it…

"Quit talking like you're gonna die!" I said my voice raspy and weak.

"Geez. You sound like a dying animal." Rick said. I glared at him. Wesker got up his nose mangled also. He put it back into place with his hands.

"I'm surprised at your strength Billy. You may be worthy after all." Wesker said. I started to wonder if we were all gonna blow up in this dump. How many minutes had passed?

"Screw you… I'm going to kill you… you won't bother me… or my sister anymore…" Chris said and charged. Rick looked at Claire who was starting to regain consciousness.

"Where-?" She asked. Rick turned her away from the fight and shushed her.

"Don't talk. At all. Actually, try not to breathe." Rick said. Claire gave him a "WTF" look.

"Just kidding. But shush." Rick said. She struggled to her feet but Rick had to help her stay up. I looked at Billy who really wanted to join the fight.

"It's. Time. For. You. To. Die." Wesker said slowly, and moved so fast there seemed to be three of him. Chris looked around confused and punched at Wesker's after image.

"Heh heh heh… too slow REDFIELD!" Wesker kicked Chris from behind at the side of his face. Chris hit the ground and slid to the side. Billy watched as Chris got up again. His ear bled. Rick grunted and Claire was teary eyed.

"CHRIS! Please! Don't do this!" Claire started to cry hysterically. I looked at Billy.

"Go help him. You know he can't win. _He_ knows he can't win. Let him beat the shit out of you later, just save his ass now. You too Rick." I said sensing Rick was listening too. I mean we were close to each other after all.

"Right." They chorused and sat us both down. I hugged Claire and comforted her. Wesker picked Chris up by the front of his vest and held him by his face. A kiss? Just kidding.

"Wesker! You're going down. Chris, kill us later, but you're not going to die. We're pitching in." Billy said. Rick cracked his knuckles for the side effect and smirked.

"Ugh!" Chris had made a sneak attack and punched Wesker in the face. Wesker lost his shades and looked at Chris with hatred. His yellow eyes and red corneas shone.

"Lizard man?" Chris asked coughing.

"That's what I said!" Billy cried.

"Well, let's do this!" Rick said and charged. Billy was a little hesitant because of his hand but charged also. A female voice interrupted the fight letting us know we had five minutes to kill Wesker, get our asses out of here, and fly like a bat out of hell; before the place went KABOOM.

Billy socked Wesker in the face but Wesker didn't flinch.

"Ugh!" Billy coughed as he hit the ground. Rick seemed a little sad. I mean his favorite Resident Evil character trying to kill him, and now he had to kill him? That's INSANE.

"Ack!" Chris hit the ground and coughed hysterically.

"Chris! Get Claire and Claire Bear out of here, you're done!" Billy yelled and dodged a kick. Chris got to his feet and yelled out,

"I'm not done till Wesker's done!" Chris pitched in.

"CHRIS!" Claire screamed and nearly passed out. Damn, bitch can scream. I mean that in the nicest way possible. I mean here I am dying too and suddenly Claire screams in my ear…. Yeah thought you'd need to know.

"GO CHRIS!" Rick yelled, but was nailed in the kisser by Wesker's head butt.

"Ugh… damn." Rick got up only to find being helped up by Wesker.

"I need you. Stay Alive will you?" Wesker asked and tossed Rick into a wall. Rick felt his vision blur. He wasn't going to pass out…

"Oph!" Chris doubled over in pain. Wesker elbowed Billy in the face. Wesker hurled Chris into The pile of rubbles he was in two minutes ago. Chris got up shaking violently.

"GOO!!!" Billy yelled and nailed Wesker with his wounded hand in the right eye. Wesker stumbled back slowly. Billy held his hand and panted heavily.

"You got fired for going back to get Kevin and I in the air force during the attack! I'm not going to let you die neither! If you stay you'll die! NOW GO!" Billy yelled. Chris stared wide eyed at Billy. Well with one eye since the other was purple and swollen shut.

"Small world." I mumbled. Chris finally agreed and limped over to us. He picked up Claire and asked if I could walk. I nodded.

"I have a hunch Claire is going to slap you. DON'T DIE YOU TWO! GO TO HELL WESKER!" I yelled back and immediately knew my voice wouldn't work anymore… It was gone. Temporarily! Then I'd be talking up a storm.

"Me too…" Chris said and we walked off to the plane. Hunk was inside fighting what seemed like a spider but managed to kill it.

"Trouble?" Hunk asked as Chris sat in a chair with Claire on his lap. She was unconscious after the scream. I sat in the crack between the two seats. There were only two seats in the back and one in the front. Fate seemed to pity us at least a little.

"Yes… you too?" Chris asked and coughed. He lent his head on the back of the chair. His spiked hair worn a little out of the gel.

"Yes… still can't seem to see so I can't fly this thing." Hunk seemed a little nervous about his vision.

"I'll do it. Switch seats with me." The two men switched seats with some difficulty.

We were all arranged in the small jet/plane and waited very quietly for the two men…

**Rick, Billy, and Wesker**

"Okay, let's drop those pipes on him!" Rick said to Billy after both of them were hit so hard they flew across the room. Billy nodded.

"I'll be the distraction since my hand is in good shape." Rick said. The woman over the intercom told them they had one minute.

"Hey lizard ready for a dental plan?" Rick asked and socked Wesker in the mouth. Wesker stumbled back and Billy immediately let the pipes fall. They crushed Wesker and both men jumped for the exit.

"That was easy." Rick said.

"Yeah… damn." Billy said huffing.

"Argh!" Wesker held his face as a pipe erupted next to him sending a huge burn across his face. He held his face and smirked.

"I will find you Rick. And when I do. I'll kill everyone around you… and you will be my guinea pig." Wesker said.

"That … sounds… wrong…" Billy said.

"Cha, well he said it to me." Rick argued. Billy tried to stiffle a laugh.

"Laugh while you can… You will all die by my hands!" Wesker started to laugh like a psychopath and the room started to erupt. The two heroes left the scene with Wesker's crazy laugh in their ears. They didn't have time to see if he'd die, they had to get out of the base ASAP!

"Look!" Rick pointed at the jet and pulled Billy to it. Billy and Rick were slammed into the jet because of an explosion behind them. They all loaded into the jet. Claire was on Hunk, Claire Bear was on Billy, and Rick was squeezed in the foot area. Chris started the plane and took off.

"Is… it over?" Claire asked waking finally. Chris threw a smile back to her only to receive a big wide eyes stare. His wounded face looked veryyyy bad.

"Not yet…" He said and pressed some buttons. The lab below started to explode but it wasn't a huge explosion that'd take care of all the monsters…

The jet dropped a huge ass missal which was dropped by Chris and it was hurtling toward the facility below.

"Humph. Sweet dreams Wesker." Chris said and smiled. The eruption was so huge it sent the jet into turbulence or what I liked to call it, the plane started to break air. Heh.

"It took a missal to kill Wesker? All three of you couldn't kill him?" Hunk asked.

Silence.

"So uh, anyway, where are we going?" Hunk asked changing the subject so the guys wouldn't get all teary eyed.

"To my hide out." Chris said and sighed relieved. They were done. But Rick and I sure as hell weren't… we had a whole other game to go through. And I was pretty sure that game was:

**Resident Evil: 4**

**A/N: Damn. Another long chappie. Well it may have spelling errors cause of my fast typing but who gives? Seriously? I'm not writing a best seller here. Uhm, so anyway, I'm wondering if you liked it, and if you're excited about the next game resident evil four? Hm? Are ya? So… REVIEW!!!!!! Please! PLEASE!? REVIEW! Okay nuff of that and I hope you liked it cuz I had fun typing it and stay tuned for the next chapter!**

**Claire Bear **


	46. Arrived and Tended Wounds

**A/N: Woooww… Code Veronica done huh?? How far we've come. Well, I am VEEERRYYY happy that you guys reviewed! It makes me extremely happy that you guys help me with encouragement. :D NEWS ON COMIC: I've decided to post the comic after the story, therefore, I won't have to be busy doing both things, and you guys won't have to be in the middle of reading the unfinished story just to start over. Deal? I hope you can understand, it makes things easier. Well, so thank you again I love you guys for reviewing! Here's the next chapter dedicated to all the reviewers and readers!**

_Chapter: 46 **Arrived and Tended Wounds**_

I didn't know when I had fallen asleep. But when I did I couldn't have fought it; I was too tired and sore to. The darkness seemed inviting and comfortable.

"So we're landing in Denmark and Jill will pick us up to drive us back to your hideout?" I heard Rick's quiet voice. We were still in the jet and when I woke I was surprised at how loud it was… how could I have fallen asleep to that?

"Yeah. Ugh…" Chris grunted. I yawned and looked to my right. Claire was asleep on top of Hunk, who was napping as well. I looked down at Rick who was chatting with Chris. Billy was asleep too, his head against my shoulder.

"You okay?" I asked Chris. Rick turned to look at me.

"You're awake." He stated. I nodded and waited for Chris's answer.

"Ugh… I'm fine. Just… SHIT!" Chris's yell woke everyone up. The plane rocked to the left violently, and seemed to gain speed. I looked out the wide front window to spot another jet. It had an Umbrella logo on it.

It was early in the morning and we kept low so the fog was a type of camouflage. The jet seemed to turn in our direction and chase us.

"What's going on?!" Claire yelled and clung to Hunk. The seat belt couldn't fit around two people. I clung to Billy in the same way.

"Hold on!" Chris yelled ignoring Claire's question. The jet dropped suddenly, causing my stomach to lurch. The plane behind us kept chasing us with gaining speed.

"Now what?" Rick asked. Chris looked in the rear view mirror.

"You guys trust me?" He asked a small smile spreading across his face. Billy's body tensed. I looked at him. His face was pale and eyes wide, like he had remembered something in Chris's words a long time ago.

"Chris…" Billy said slowly. I watched as Billy wrapped his arms around me in an iron grip. Rick seemed nervous of Billy's reaction and tucked himself under the seats.

"Yes." Hunk said grinning curious of what was going to happen, especially if it caused Billy to ashen like this. Hunk had wrapped his arms around Claire too…

"Hold on!!" Chris pulled the steering wheel back, and to my great horror, the plane did a full back flip and flew upside down passing the Umbrella jet. Chris turned the jet back to its stomach and looked back at everyone. The scene: Rick was now on MY lap, Claire was clinging to Hunk like a wet cat, Hunk was grinning like mad probably about to chant: AGAIN, AGAIN!! While Billy was still wide eyed. I was clinging to Billy like a leech and Rick was expressionless.

"Heh heh heh! Good you're all okay!" Chris smirked and laughed whole heartedly. Rick smiled and looked at me.

"Wasn't that cool?" He grinned. I rolled my eyes.

"NO! It was stupid! I could have barfed over everyone!" I hissed.

"It was fun!" Hunk said still high on the adrenaline pumping through him. Billy smacked Hunk's arm and glared at him. Claire was still clinging to Hunk for life.

"YOU. ARE. SO. DEAD WHEN I GET OFF THIS PLANE YOU HEAR ME??!" Claire yelled loudly. Chris pouted like a five year old.

"…No sense of humor… I swear." Chris muttered. Claire snapped back.

"I do! It just doesn't involve SCARING PEOPLE SHITLESS!" Claire exclaimed.

"I thought it was fun." Hunk said trying to stand up for Chris.

"I didn't. I thought I was gonna die. I was soooo scared." I said smiling evilly at Chris. Chris's eyes widened. Claire exploded.

"SEE!! My God Chris can't you be more careful?!" Claire yelled. Chris looked at me with an irritated expression.

"But how else was I supposed to loose them?" Chris asked innocently. Aw.

"Shift it into first, drop back, then plunge, and then shift it to third… _Chris_." Billy said squinting at Chris. Chris laughed. I don't think Billy liked roller coasters…

"Okay okay, I'm sorry." Chris didn't seem sorry. I sighed and looked out the window.

"Hey we survived right? We're not hurt from it. And we lost them." Rick said trying to defend Chris too.

"Yeah." Hunk pitched in.

"What ever." Claire looked out the window. I did so too ad was able to breathe more when Billy released his iron grip on me. Damn.

**Later…**

I watched as Chris landed the jet. I was happy to finally be able to get off the flying bird; I thought I had developed claustrophobia on it.

"Ah, fresh air." I smiled as Rick helped me out. It was very early into the night, and no one seemed to notice us land in a forest by the air port. I looked around happy to be in Denmark. It was sooo fresh here.

"SO. Where's Jill? HM?" I asked. Chris looked around. Then smiled.

"We have to meet her out in front of the airport." Chris explained. Thus our hike through the forest started. Everyone was too tired to talk. My throat still ached but not as much. Chris's wounds were still horribly visible and Billy's mangled hand was no better than before. Rick had cuts and bruises too from Wesker's attempt to get him unconscious.

"I have to… stop… and rest…" Chris said and collapsed on the ground. Everyone stood still watching him then Billy joined Chris's collapse and then Rick. Hunk was a happy little bug and waited for them with no disagreements. Apparently his eye sight was back.

"You okay Claire?" I asked and fiddled with my frog necklace.

"Yeah… just tired." She sat on the ground leaning against a tree.

"Laugh like the cookie dough boy." I said and poked Rick in the stomach with a stick I'd found. Rick barely opened his eyes.

"I don't wanna…" He complained.

"Do it. NU!" I ordered the last part in Danish. He sighed. He then let out a small laugh in attempt to laugh like the little dough boy. I laughed.

"No! You did it wrong! You don't sound like him! Billy you try!" I ordered and poked Billy. He grunted when I poked him.

"Uh…" He said and looked at Hunk was grinning like mad.

"Well Coen?" Hunk asked.

"ERM. Why don't you ask Hunk?" Billy asked desperately. I looked at Hunk who was staring at me wide eyed with horror.

"I'll get to him. You first." I said and poked him again. Billy tried it, and was more successful than Rick. Rick tried to sustain a laugh. Chris laughed out loud roaring. Billy blushed and grunted. He then stood and took my stick. - "My stick!"- And poked Chris in the stomach using his left hand.

"Your turn smart ass!" Billy said with a wrathful look on his face.

"Hehehe. Come on Chris! You can impersonate people pretty well. Remember when you impersonated Barney for me when I was little?" Claire said and silence immediately broke out.

"WITH THE DANCE AND EVERYTHING?" I asked with a huge grin on my face. Claire nodded grinning. She obviously loved Chris for that one.

Everyone broke out laughing despite our current situation and the wounds that brought pain to our faces. Chris blushed like mad.

"WELL! I guess we can skip you since we know how much you like to impersonate anyway." Billy chuckled. He then smiled evilly at Hunk and handed me my stick.

"Hunk's turn." Billy smiled with a torturous expression. I walked over to Hunk who was pressed against the tree hard looking at me with wide scared eyes. Like I was Lucifer or something.

"Come on! Lighten up! We're all friends around here." Claire smiled. Hunk suddenly wore an expressionless mask. I stopped as his expression turned serious.

"Friends?…" Hunk asked.

"Yup. Sealed deal! Why?" I asked. Hunk looked at Chris.

"If so, I would like to tell you my secret before our friendship is sealed." Hunk said. Chris sat up the color of his features back to normal.

"What is it?" Chris asked alert.

"I used to work for Umbrella. I quit how ever, and am now trying to bring them down." Hunk said slowly. Chris nodded.

"Okay… well, you quit… and that's good." Chris seemed hesitant.

"I worked there for years." Hunk confessed.

"BUT! He's a good guy! No grudges okay? We're all bringing down Umbrella and uh, so no need to get angry." I said fast. Chris stood and swayed slightly. I wanted to keep going so our wounds were tended and Chris could stop being dizzy.

"We'll talk about this later." Chris noted and started to walk once more. He bumped into me and stumbled some. I caught his hand and pulled him toward Rick.

"What…-?" Chris asked as Rick slung his arm around his shoulder. I think we all knew that we needed to back to the hide out NOW before the wounds got serious. Billy's hand was still broken and if it was left like that he wouldn't be able to use it again… ever.

"Ugh…" Chris's words trailed off. I couldn't believe how tiring the game was in real life. I wasn't as hurt and I already felt like I'd been awake for five days straight.

**Later… a little while later I mean…**

We spotted Jill about half a freaking mile away from the airport and all walked toward her like lifeless zombies. We were tired.

"Chris! Oh my God what happened to him?" Jill asked quickly but not too loud.

"Wesker…" Rick said.

"What?! Wesker he's dead!" Jill exclaimed. Rick shook his head.

"No. He's back." Rick said and put Chris in the back seat. Claire got in to help Chris with his seat belt, then Billy, who had to sit next to Hunk, nearly on his lap which made both men irritated and cranky. I sat on Rick's lap in the front seat. The ride home was quiet. The dark shapes of buildings and eventually trees passed by the window making my eyes droop. I leant back against Rick and allowed myself to sleep. I think Jill knew how tired we were for she refrained asking questions through the whole ride.

"Okay let's get them into the house." Rick sounded exhausted as he tried to pick me up. I pushed him away not wanting to be a nuisance.

"I can walk. I got legs." I growled and got out. Rick shrugged and turned his attention to Chris. Hunk and Billy glared at each other.

"Hit the light switch please." Jill said to me as I entered the familiar cabin. I did as instructed and held the door open for Hunk and Rick as the helped Chris in. Rebecca came down the stairs with a med. Kit.

"Put him on the table." She ordered. Since the last time I saw Becca, her hair had grown out to her shoulders and she was more mature looking. She wore a knitted blue sweater and black jeans. Jill had her usual short hair cut. Jill's black sweater wasn't knitted. Her blue navy jeans fit her form. I watched as Chris groaned from the table.

"He has a slight concussion. Didn't you guys know that?" Her eyes turned to me. Of course everything is MY fault. She had ordered Chris to follow a light through her flashlight and Chris's eyes went the opposite direction than the light.

"How the hell did he fly the jet then?" Claire asked taking Chris's hand.

"I think his concussion first took place after he knew you all were safe. He was probably too stubborn to realize he was hurt…" Rebecca said slowly. She looked over his body and noticed that most the wounds were around his face. She asked Billy and Rick to remove his shirt how ever.

"Will he be okay?" Claire asked horrified.

"The concussion should just last for about a day… it's not fatal. Not with him being so stubborn. He'll have to stay inside for two days to rest up I'd say." Rebecca said and smiled when she saw Claire's relieved expression.

"Okay…" Rebecca seemed to tell herself as she started her work. She cleaned his wounds and looked him over again. Hunk and Billy both suggested his swelling eye first but Rebecca being a trained medic, started with a bruise on his side.

"It's… broken." She said quietly.

"Oh my God." Claire whispered pained. I grabbed Chris's face with both hands and brought my face close to his.

"Anything else you wanna tell us you big loaf?" I asked pissed. Rick pulled me back and held onto my shoulders. Rebecca studied his body once more and felt his legs. Jill's expression was a little envious. Chris's face twisted when she felt his thigh.

"His legs are fine, just bruised." She noted.

"Then why'd his face scrunch up?" I challenged.

"If it was broken, he'd be awake and probably cursing. If it was sprained he'd be reacting more to that too. It's just bruised." Rebecca said.

"So we got, head injury, broken rib, and a swollen eye?" Rick asked hopeful that that was it.

"Yes. That's all. I'll start with his broken rib since that's more important… hey. If he wakes and resists. You guys should restrain him okay?" Rebecca said a little concerned. I remembered when a friend of mine broke his leg and they had to refrain him so they could push it back into place… he almost broke the restrains.

"Sure." Billy agreed for all of us.

It wasn't bad at all. Chris didn't wake like we thought, until she started the wrapping. He sat up so fast it was like a horror movie.

"Stay seated up and hold your arms out." Rebecca ordered. Chris did as told and winced every now and then. When Rebecca looked at Chris's swelled eye, she told him it would leave a bruise, which would fade, but to keep ice on it for the swelling to go down.

"Can I… go to bed now?" Chris asked quietly. Rebecca wrapped his head real fast and put a bandage on his cheek and let him go. I think Chris and Jill needed time a lone. Jill helped Chris to the bedroom and said goodnight to us all.

"Well I'm uhm. Going to bed too." Rick said and started to leave when Rebecca grabbed his shoulder.

"You hurt anywhere?" She asked. Chris was the one mostly hurt because of obvious reasons. He was always the one with enemies.

"Uh. No. Just some bruises." Rick said and looked at her calmly.

"You arm. Let me see it." She said and held her hand out. Rick took off his leather jacket and just about everyone was shocked to see a huge blue and red mark on his arm.

"See? Just a bruise." Rick said and made to put his jacket on but I grabbed it and threw it on the couch instead. Rick glared at me.

"I'm going to wrap your arm; it looked more like a sprain…" Rebecca wrapped Rick's arm and let him go to bed finally. Billy looked around at the room.

"Billy." Rebecca patted the table. Billy scrunched up his face uncomfortable with her looking at his injury.

"I'm fine. I'll fix it." He said holding his hand. Rebecca grabbed his shirt and pulled him on to the table.

"I'm a medic I know better. Now give me your hand." She ordered.

"Heh. You haven't changed." Billy smiled at her warmly. I smiled widely. OOOOO.

"I see you haven't either." She said quietly back. Hunk stood by Billy. I watched too. Now it was only us four in the room…

"Ack!" Billy grabbed his hand back quickly. Rebecca frowned.

"You broke three bones… why didn't you fix it earlier, now it'll only be more painful for you." Rebecca said.

"Oh that's comforting." I said. She sighed and looked at Hunk. Hunk nodded and grabbed Billy's shoulders. He shoved him on his back on the table and took my hand. Hunk placed me on top of Billy's stomach and told me to stay there. Hunk then took Billy's other arm which wasn't broken and locked it under his arm.

"…this sucks." Billy mumbled. I held my hands on his other arm tightly so it wouldn't be able to move and looked at the watch on the wall above. It was five in the morning.

"Alright try and not move okay?" Rebecca asked. Billy nodded and sighed. Hunk shoved a cloth into Billy's mouth to bite down on so he wouldn't bite his tongue off. Billy glared at Hunk.

I heard two sickening snaps from Billy's hand and nearly was flung right off his stomach. I let go of his arm for a brief second but pinned it down again. There was another sickening snap. Billy growled in pain and tried not to move. Rebecca gasped which caused me to look at the wound. There was a hole in his hand.

"Did you just stab him?!" I yelled furious.

"No! I just realized through the blood that the bone was sticking out of his hand!" She hissed back. Billy's eyes were on me and he seemed tired and in pain.

"Hold on Billy, she's almost done." I said and gave an encouraging smile. Hunk seemed to be angry by how much it hurt Billy. Wow, they hate each other, and they care for each other. I think their "hatred" is a form of friendship.

"Nng!" Billy groaned as Rebecca pressed his hand to make sure it was completely in place. She let go of his hand which made me think I could let go too, but she wheeled on her heel and told me not to let go of him.

"Okay okay. Why not? I'm suffocating him." I said. Billy grinned.

"No you're not." He said through the cloth.

"Oh wow. Guess I lost weight." I said a loud. Hunk looked at me.

"Maybe." He said bluntly.

"RUDE!" I hissed.

"How?" He asked confused.

"It's a girl thing." I said as if it were obvious.

"I think it's a Claire Bear thing." Billy said and laughed, Hunk joined in.

"Shaddup or I'll break your other hand." I threatened.

"You wouldn't…" He squinted.

"Oh… but I would." I said and squinted back.

"Heh." Hunk chuckled.

"Okay I'm going to wash it now, and put a wrapping on it." Rebecca came back. The washing part seemed to be stinging but we all got a closer look at the wound.

"Are you sure you broke your hand punching Wesker?" Hunk asked.

"Yeah. I don't know how that bone came through my hand." Billy said slowly. I thought about it.

"Maybe you punched him so hard your hand exploded." I said. They all sighed. I am so lonely.

"I know what happened!" Hunk said suddenly, "When you punched Wesker, he saw it coming and thrust his head forward to meet the punch. When he did the impact sent force back into your hand which at the moment broke already because of how hard you punched, and collided with negative and positive energy from either side. Your bones collided; one buckled and broke over the other, erupting through your skin." Hunk finished. We all stared at him.

"Damn." I said.

"He's… right. It makes perfect sense. Your punch was stronger than the head butt, so that's why the bone is going out rather than toward yourself." Rebecca looked at the hole and sighed. She bandaged it up and held his hand for a while.

"You can't use this hand for a long time…" She said quietly.

"I have another." Billy said.

"Yeah but its worse than Chris's wound. I think we might have to see a doctor to get you a cast." Rebecca said. Billy's eyes widened.

"No! I'm wanted!"

"I told them you're dead. All you need is a new name and identity." Rebecca said. Billy closed his eyes. I felt sad for him. I got off him and Hunk let go of his arm. He sat up and thought for a while.

"I'll… think about it." Billy said.

"You should… you'll heal faster and have a better chance of using that hand again." Rebecca said. Billy got off the table and looked at his hand.

"Uh, Claire Bear's turn." Billy made to pick me up but he remembered his hand. He grimaced and cocked his head to the side to wonder how to get me up on the table.

"I can uh get on it." I said smiling.

"Go get some rest. I'm sure there's another room upstairs with two beds. Hunk and you can share. I'm in the room first to the stair case." Rebecca said. I never knew there were two rooms up there.

"Uh right. Thank you." Billy turned and left.

"Poor guy." I said. Hunk looked depressed.

"You feeling okay?" Rebecca asked. I nodded.

"Wesker just choked the shit out of me." I said. Hunk sighed. Rebecca looked at my neck and asked me to open my mouth. I objected out of irritation, it wasn't a big deal! I felt fine! That was un till Hunk said he'd give me a hug. I agreed very fast.

"Ah!" I opened my mouth. Rebecca looked in. I tried not to laugh.

"Okay first thing is first. Your neck will be sore tomorrow. Secondly, try to drink water and cool things to help your throat stop burning. Stay away from soda or it'll cause more burning." Rebecca said and fetched a water bottle for me. I slid off the table and took a swig of the icy cold water. It tasted great…

"Hug." I stated. Hunk sighed obligated and held his arms out. YAY!

I hugged him tightly while he hugged me loosely not really in the mood. I then bounded toward the bedroom I shared with Rick. He was already asleep when I entered. I heard form the hallway that Hunk was fine and needed no treatment. Then all the lights were turned out and silence filled the small house once more. I wondered if Leon and Sherry were here. I knew Sherry was probably here asleep, but Leon might be on a mission…

I lie down on my side of the bed and fell asleep quickly.

**A/N: Not as funny but I was trying to indicate that it was a tired feeling. Ya know? Like everyone is back and tired and all that. So yeah. Let the fun begin again next chapter when… OH WHO IS THAT! IS THAT… WESKER??? OOOHHH. Review if ya want the next chapter!!!! REVIEW! LOL!**

**CB**


	47. Operation: Save Billy

**A/N: Hehehe, this chapter might not be updated till the week end but I actually started it on Tuesday. So I'm not sure if I haven't answered any questions or what ever, but for those who have reviewed I LOVE YOU. And Reviews keep me running. :D SO remember… REVIEW! Or you'll never see CB or Rick again. LOL. Just kidding. Anyway, here's the next chapter. :D**

_Chapter: 47 _**Operation: Save Billy**

Three days passed where Chris had to remain in bed. The days were pretty slow and uneventful. That's why I've decided to skip the detail on those days. But on the fourth day Chris was better and up and about.

"You sure you're okay?" Claire asked. Chris nodded eating some cereal. Billy and Rebecca were arguing whether to go to the doctor yet. Rick and I were eating cereal with Sherry and Leon. Jill was still sound asleep and Hunk… well, no one saw him since the day we came here… He was gone the next morning without a trace or a note to inform us of anything.

"Hey, we're out of milk and low on fruits." Claire said looking into the refrigerator. Chris looked up at her. His purple eye was still bruised but not as bad.

"I'll go get some. I need to get fresh air." Chris said and rinsed his bowel out.

"Take Billy to the hospital while you're at it." Rebecca said and pointed at Billy viciously. I laughed at Billy's shocked expression.

"No! I don't-" I cut him off.

"I'll go too then." I wanted to go out and see stuff too.

"What if they recognize me?" Billy asked. I saw fear in his eyes.

"If they do, we'll just have to sort it out and talk to the authorities. I don't think they will." Rebecca said. I looked at Billy's nervous expression.

"Let's cut his hair." Rick said grinning. Billy glared at Rick.

"Good idea." Rebecca said and brought out some scissors.

"NO!" Billy yelled annoyed.

**5 min later…**

"This freakin' sucks." Billy muttered as he entered the passenger seat of the car. His hair was cut like Chris's some what, it was just slicked back.

"You look great." I said and got in the back seat with Rick. Chris took the driver's seat.

"Ready? OKAY LET'S GO." Chris hit the gas pedal hard and we sped off down the dirt road….

**The grocery store…**

Rick and Chris both made their way to the fruit section. There weren't many people there seeing as how it was six in the morning. There were many aisles.

"I'll get the milk. See you at the counter." Rick walked off in another direction. Chris nodded to himself and looked around the grocery section. Apples… pears… bananas.

"Hm." Chris grunted and picked up a red apple. It was bruised. He put it back down and went on to another. He finished with the apples and went on to the pears…

**The hospital…**

"Come on _JOE_ it's not that bad! Stop clinging to the freaking door way!" I pulled at Billy's waist. He was clinging to the doorway like a five year old.

"NO!!!!" He hissed and let go with his wounded hand out of pain. Too much pressure.

"Haha! Now come on quit acting like a four year old." I dragged Billy to the reception area. He tried to get away but the lady already spotted us.

"Hey what can I do for you?" She asked and smiled at Billy way too friendly.

"He broke his hand and we need someone to look at it." I took Billy's hand and showed it to the girl. She stared at his hand wide eyed and phoned a doctor immediately. She then took a clip board and gave it to me. She then led us to a room with the number "7" on it.

"Fill that out and the doctor will be here right away." She then left swiftly.

"Okay… name? Joe." I said and wrote all I could manage on the sheet.

"Oh shit oh shit oh shit." Billy ranted looked around for escape options. I rolled my eyes and kept writing…

**Back at the grocery store…**

"Okay… what was it Jill wanted again? Oh yeah, peaches. Damn that woman loves her peaches more than me." Chris grinned to himself and picked out the best peaches for his lover. Chris sighed and made his way to the counter where Rick waited.

"What took you?" Rick asked.

"Gotta get the best man." Chris grinned.

"Right. Let's go, Billy and Claire Bear should almost be done." Rick said. Chris paid for the food and they left the store. Little did they know that Billy and Claire Bear had trouble to come.

**Back at the hospital…**

"Okay Mr. ….?" The doctor asked Billy's last name.

"Travolta." I grinned. The doctor looked at me then at Billy who gave me a quick "Oh my GOD." look. The doctor shrugged.

"Mr. Travolta, what happened to your hand?" He asked and started to attempt to fix it up.

"Got in a fight." He grinned.

"Well, I suggest you stop. This hand of yours won't be working for about six weeks… who did you say you were again?" The doctor had wrapped Billy hand in the cast and was just examining Billy's face now.

"Joe Travolta." Billy said. I watched as the doctor nodded slowly. Something was wrong. Billy sensed this too.

"Stay here while I fetch some paper work. I will return shortly." The doctor said and left. Neither Billy or I failed to hear the lock sound.

"Shit." Billy hissed.

"Oh kay. Maybe I was wrong." I said.

"MAYBE?" Billy asked and jumped off the table. He then looked around. There was a small window above the table where Billy had sat.

"Okay, you need to get out of here. I'll go out the front door." Billy said. I looked at the door and tried opening it. Sure enough it was locked. I looked at the ceiling and noticed they where removable squares. I pointed up. Billy smiled and nodded. He opened the window to make it look like we went out that way. We were two stories up so I doubt we could have jumped without getting hurt. I got up on the counter and pushed a section of the ceiling up. The square gave way and I pulled myself up.

"Come on." I said. Billy shook his head.

"No. You have to go." Billy got on the counter and started to put the square back in place. I grabbed his good hand.

"I'm not leaving without you." I said.

"Yes you are. Now go. Just tell Chris what happened. I'll be fine." He shoved me back harshly and I saw a flicker of emotion in his eyes as I tumbled down a shaft to God knew only where…

**Billy…**

Billy replaced the ceiling and got back on the table just as the doctor came through the door with three nurses. They all held blunt objects and sedatives. One of the men looked excited.

"Uh… what's going on?" Billy felt his senses sharpen.

"You know what's going on Mr. Billy Coen." The doctor said disgusted. Billy jumped off the table and backed off.

"I'm not Billy Coen." He said though the words seemed useless.

"Your DNA matches his genius." The doctor said. Billy smirked evilly which made the men look uncomfortable.

"Well. You got me then." Billy said and watched as the men approached him quickly each with their own sedative. He knew this was bad. The hospital suddenly let out a siren and started to lock down.

"Just come with us nice and easy…" The buff nurse said. Billy thought about Claire Bear and if she got out alright. The man rushed at Billy from the left. Billy kicked his face with his right foot. The other nurse caught his leg and made to inject Billy with the sedative. Billy flipped over quickly and hit the nurse with his other leg. Billy got up and jumped onto the table. He launched himself off the table and out the door.

"Hey you!" Another two nurses chased Billy. Billy ran and found himself feeling extremely afraid. He wasn't afraid of zombies but this? Why was-

"OPH!" Billy crashed to the floor when another buff nurse tackled his knees.

"Shh. Calm down man." The man said and pulled out a sedative. Billy struggled under the man's weight. His arms were pinned down by the man.

"Get off me!" Billy yelled as more nurses came around the corners. Billy smashed his head into the man's and got out from under him.

"Stop!" Cried a female nurse. Billy slide tackled her and elbowed another in the face.

"AGH!" Billy cried out in pain as something electrical punctured his back. He fell on his knees and panted. He heard foot steps behind him. He started to get up and sprint but the surge of electricity pumped through his body once more. Billy coughed and started to get up once more but a male nurse pinned him down. Another came up with a tazor gun in hand looking at Billy angry with a bloody nose. A third joined them with a sedative in hand.

"No…" Billy whispered and started to struggle once more. The man with the tazor gun ripped the strings from Billy's back out.

"ARGH!" Billy cried out in pain again. Wesker's beatings didn't involve electricity…

"Stay calm and don't move anymore." Said a soothing female voice…

"Stay away from me you assholes! Hospitals aren't supposed to carry tazor guns!" Billy struggled again as the needle neared his muscular neck. He felt the man with the needle grab his chin and yank it up exposing the vulnerable neck more. Billy felt himself grow angrier.

"We do for emergencies now please calm down and stop struggling." The man said. Billy felt his breath on his neck making him panic.

"Get off me puff! I'm…" Billy stared wide eyed at the girl at the entrance of the hospital. It was Claire Bear. She held a gun…

"GOOOOOO!!!!" Billy yelled as loud as he could. Claire Bear hesitated but put her gun away. She then took a fire extinguisher and jogged up behind the man with the needle.

"NO! Please! Go!! Don't do this! I don't want you to have the same life as me. Go!" Billy yelled. The men looked at Billy like he was crazy.

"Uhm. Who're you talking to?" The man asked and looked around. Billy saw the hospital door close. Relief swept through him.

"No one fatty." Billy mumbled. The needle punctured his neck harshly and sent him into a deep sleep…

**Later**

Hot tears poured down my face as I watched the police men cuff Billy's hands behind his back. Billy was dragged to the big van for he was still unconscious. I wanted to run out and shoot at the cops like a mad woman but Billy told me not to…

"Tak." I heard someone say. Thank you? Damn… just then I saw Rick and Chris pull up. I put my hood over my head and ran to the car. I opened the door and got in.

"They got Billy. We have to save him. F-ckin' Rebecca… she told them he was dead!" I put on my seat belt and Chris drove two cars behind the police van. The skies grew dark.

"I don't think the chances of him being found in Germany was high though. How could they know it was him…? Unless someone told them." Chris said. I thought for a minute.

"Yeah but how could they find out so fast?" Rick asked. Chris gripped the steering wheel.

"Hunk…" He grunted.

"No, Hunk wouldn't do that." I said and looked out at the cold city. It was starting to snow. We drove in silence after the police car, and Chris phoned the rest of the team to fill them in.

**Billy**

Billy awoke on the ride to the station and started to get up only to find himself in a van with two officers looking at him. Watching him.

"Stay seated." One said in a thick accent. Billy glared. The van came to a stop and Billy rose immediately. The men stood and lunged after him. Billy kneed one in the gut. The van's engine turned off… someone was coming around to open the doors of the van. The second cop hit Billy over the arm with his stick. Well police stick thing. Billy lent against the doors and was punched in the nose right when the doors opened. He fell out into the snow filled ground.

"Ugh…" Billy grunted and got to his knees. The cops grabbed both his arms and started to drag him to the prison. Billy resisted and jerked around in their grip. Blood trailed down Billy's mouth. He then gave up…

**CB, Chris and Rick…**

"He gave up…" I said and felt the tears come once more.

"We'll get him out. Ready Rick?" Chris had spoken, I looked at Chris to see him in a black leather jacket, and a ski beanie with eye holes cut out in it. Rick had one too. I felt my adrenaline pump.

"Claire Bear, you're gonna have to drive. You cool with that? This is operation BILLY. No one is left behind." Chris said and pulled the beanie down under his chin. Rick did the same.

"Let's do this." Rick said. The got out of the car and sprinted at the men carrying Billy…

I climbed to the front seat and looked at the pedals at the bottom of the car, Then the gears. My heart pounded harshly in my chest.

"Okay okay… this is gas… this is stop… and this gear is the fastest right? Oh shit…" I mumbled and waited. I heard loud yells and then saw three figures running my way. The mission was going as planned. They all loaded into the car in what seemed like two seconds.

"DRIVE!" Chris barked from the passengers seat. I hit the gas pedal and put the gear in reverse. The car sped backwards, and onto the free way. Chris put my hood up quickly; I hadn't realized I'd pulled it down.

"They're coming!" Rick called and looked at me scared. I think he was just scared of my driving skills. I put the car in drive and yanked the wheel viciously to the left making it turn around. Chris stared at me.

"Uh… take that street!" Chris said. I kept going on the road until the last second when I turned onto the road barely missing the small wall of cement separating both streets. The police cars sped by and screeched to a halt. I swerved the car again so we would race in the opposite direction. Watching all those movies of car chases really paid off.

"Into the park hurry! We can ditch the car there in a parking lot and get a new one!" Rick said. I followed my brothers orders and did so. We had a bumpy ride through the dark park and eventually got through to the other side. I parked it and turned off the ignition. The faint sounds of police sirens were heard. Rick got Billy out of the car, and Chris and I got out too.

"There! The black one! We'll blend in more!" Rick had Billy's arm in one hand, and pulled him toward the car. Chris tried the door, it was locked. He then pulled out his gun and hit the window with the butt of his gun. He opened the door to the small Honda, and clicked a button for the rest of us to get in.

"How the hell do I start it?" Chris kicked a compartment open and looked at the million wires. Rick lent forward and began to work. I stared at Rick.

"How do you know-?" I started.

"Can't explain right now. Go Chris!" Chris hit reverse then drive. I looked back at Billy who was falling in and out of consciousness. We raced down the dark street watching the sky turn lighter exposing us more; the light blue inking across the sky.

We kept on the freeway and out of authorities sight. We drove for three hours before returning home exhausted.

**A/N: _Yeah this chapter was just for kicks. I think it turned out nice enough. I'm actually also sorry for not updating earlier, but I've been VERY busy lately and writing wasn't an option. So anyway, a nice change and hopefully you guys still read and hopefully still will REVIEW! So… PLEASE REVIEW:D Okay bye!_**

_**Claire Bear**_


	48. The Intro to the Last Beginning

_**Soooo- I haven't written in forever, and I'm not online much. Why? It's a little thing called HIGH SCHOOL. Yes, the horrible school of High. LOL. Where cruel teachers assign home work to watch us all squirm. Yes that is what I've been doing. Anywho- thank you all who reviewed, I'm so happy you guys all read my humble story, and thank you so much for the encouragement. Alrighty, here's chapter forty eight. It is chappie forty eight right? LOL, yes… YESSS… LOL.**_

Chapter: 48 The Last Beginning

We entered the cabin I now call home, and we all made our way to the dinner table. Billy hadn't said a word and sat in his chair with his head slumped toward his chest. I sat next to Rick and Chris. We were all silent when Jill walked into the room.

"The hell have you guys been? And what's Billy doing in hand cuffs?" Jill put her hands on her hips wanting an explanation. I looked at the faces of the men…

Chris: UHM…..

Rick: I ain't saying shit, this wasn't my idea.

Billy:….

Me: HEH.

And so, as we all know, I decided to tell Jill what was up with the current situation.

"We went to the hospital, and they found out who Billy was. Billy then got mauled by the police and then Rick, Chris, and I all got him before they entered the station… then we had a car chase but got away." I said. Jill stared at Chris for a confirmation.

"Its… true." Chris said slowly. Jill plopped into a chair next to Billy and rubbed her temples with her fingers. I looked at Billy and went to get Rebecca. Rebecca how ever was already in the room.

"I'm so sorry, I thought by now they'd have forgotten about -" Rebecca started but Billy stood up angrily, and looked as if he'd kill her.

"YEAH?? Well they didn't! I told you I didn't want to see the doctor!! They all-!!!" I cut off Billy by jabbing my finger into his chest.

"Billy SHUSH! Rebecca was just concerned about your hand." I said.

"Thank you Claire Bear." Rebecca said tartly looking at Billy.

"Even if she is a twat." I finished. Rebecca gave me a look. Billy sat down and looked immediately like he did the first time I met him; cold, angry and deprived.

"Now what?" He asked. I looked at Chris.

"Hey, someone had to have ratted us out… some one had to have known Billy was there… How could have the news of a killer in America be transferred all the way to Germany?? Some rat- Wesker…" Chris said Wesker's name hatefully.

"Damn that's true. Wesker must've found us." Rick said. Everyone had wide eyed expressions.

"What if he knows we're all here?!!" I asked and looked around paranoid. Chris went upstairs and for the first time, Rick and I did also. Everyone followed. There was a third room up here between some of the bedrooms and inside were five televisions. They were surveying the area outside the cabin… The room was dark but lit up by the televisions. There was a wooden table with a burnt out candle in here, and two chairs.

"We have cameras here??" Rick asked.

"Yeah. So we'll know if someone intrudes or … Wesker discovers us." After an hour of looking through tapes and times between possible locations we decided we hadn't been located.

"Do you think he just knew we were going to Germany and warned people here?" Jill asked. Chris nodded.

"You can't leave the cabin anymore Billy. I'm sorry. Not till things die down at least." Chris said. Billy nodded and left the room. We all decided to go to bed.

**The next day…**

"Leon, when uh are you going on a mission… you know just out of curiosity… no reason at all… just randomly asking… you know?…. Yeah… SO?" I asked while folding some kitchen towels. Rick was out with Chris again doing what they both seemed to have in common: Interest in shooting ranges.

"Hm. Sorry can't tell you." He said. Leon sure had changed… He's more serious and MATURE now. Or so I thought.

"If you don't tell me I'm going to have to tag along." I said. Leon glanced at me from the dining room table. He was eating toast with butter.

"How do you plan on doing that?" He asked calmly.

"I have my ways as you should know by now." I said dead serious and looked at him.

"Heh, yeah right. You were "lucky"." He said and drank some milk.

"HAHAHAHA!! You doubt ME? MUAH?? Pleeez you American swine, I shall show you my true power!! I WILL be going with you and I will know all!" I declared while Leon stared at me blanky.

"I see you haven't changed. And what power?" He asked standing up stretching. He wore a maroon T-shirt with navy blue baggy jeans. I folded the last towel and waltzed up to him, literally, and smirked.

"I see _you have_ changed. But for the better yeah? And you shall see my power, until then, BYE!" I hugged Leon and skipped out to the back yard grinning madly fingering the cool metal in my pocket. He was not going on ANY mission. Not now at least… with out his badge.

"I AM SO GOOD." I yelled into the woods excitedly and ran into the green bight forest.

**Chris and Rick**

"Okay, we should get you a license to carry a fire arm." Chris said and eyed the guns behind the glass with great fascination. "And maybe another gun…" He added. Rick laughed.

"No, I already have a gun Chris." Rick filled out some papers of the long process.

"But this one is so cool and look at how many bullets it can hold… seventeen!" He exclaimed.

"Two more than the original?" Rick asked.

"Two more!"

"You're right that is cool." Rick said and window shopped for guns with Chris.

"We should diffidently buy those two." Chris said.

"Yeah, cool. But you sure? I feel like you're giving me so much and I can't pay you back." Rick said.

"Hey, you're my friend, and you helped save Claire. Don't worry about it." Chris bought the license and the two guns.

"Heh I get thirty percent off for being a cop." He laughed outside the shop.

"Cool…" Rick and Chris went to the car, put on their gun holsters and equipped their guns.

"These guns are sooo cool!" They marveled at their guns. The butt was dark and wooden while the frame and barrel silver color with major fire power.

"These new Magnums rock!" Chris exclaimed.

"I can't believe there are two more bullets in them…" Rick pondered. Chris agreed and they drove home.

**Claire Bear and… DUN DUN DUUUUUN!**

"Ah, I forgot how fun it was to climb trees… I MISS DENMARK!" I yelled out. My voice echoed in the forest. I sat up in a huge oak tree and sang songs that probably hadn't been invented yet. Such as LINKIN PARK!

"Now where to hide Leon's badge… I could hide it out here, but what a risk that is…" I pondered. I sighed and breathed in the forest air… so fresh. I trailed off in thought and nearly fell out of the tree when I heard a man's voice… a familiar voice.

"What're you doing up there?" It was a cold voice. Evil voice…

"I SWEAR I DIDN'T TAKE YOUR BADGE! BILLY DID IT!" I yelled scared of Leon's little hamster kung fu moves.

"…This _is_ Billy…" Came Billy's voice. I messed up my hair and looked down from the edge of the branch.

"What a horrible nightmare!" I lied. Billy stared up at me and raised an eye brow.

"Yeah… what ever." He started to climb up after me. I moved out of the way and into another seating spot. Billy looked around.

"It's pretty." He said venomously.

"Geez, you don't sound too happy." I said.

"I'm just tired. Of judgments and accusations. But what're you doing up here?" Billy asked and looked at me.

"JUST CHILLIN'." I stated and sat on Leon's badge.

"Right." Billy leaned against the tree.

"So you still have the hots for Becca?" I asked out of curiosity. He blushed a little but his stone like face never lost its form.

"A little. There's something about her that makes me curious… and then there's a part of me that doesn't want to be around her…" He said. His face finally relaxed and he seemed a little less angry.

"Well, that's how love works. I think you should just go with the flow and don't try to rush things, let things happen on their own. Oh F&, I sound like my mom." I said with horrified realization.

"It was actually pretty good advice." Billy said. I smiled.

"That's good. But uh… do I have to start being nice to her?" I asked.

"…No."

"YEY!" I hugged Billy. That's when we both heard running footsteps near us.

"Claire Bear! You stole my badge!!" Leon yelled and ran at us.

"And that's my Que." I said and climbed down the tree quickly and took off in the opposite direction. Leon chasing me like a cheetah.

"AGHHH!!" I yelled running like hell. Billy had realized what was going on and decided to help Leon.

"NOT FAIR!!" I yelled back at them and kept running. I then spotted a tree with a small hole in it big enough for me to fit in. How convenient.

"Catch me if you can!" I dove into the hole in the tree. Leon and Billy looked in and glared at me.

"HAHA!" I called. They sighed.

"What does she want?" Billy asked.

"To know when I leave on a mission." Leon growled and attempted to reach to get me. It didn't work.

"So? Just tell her."

"It's confidential." Leon snapped. Leon and Billy glared at each other.

"So you don't trust her? We've been through hell together why stop trusting her now?" Billy asked.

"It's a policy!" Leon retorted.

"Do you want your badge back or not?" Billy asked. Leon sighed and held up his hands in defeat.

"Alright. Next week Tuesday, I'm going on a mission to save the American president's daughter. Okay? Happy?" Leon asked. I thought for a minute.

"Hmm. Why are you in Germany?" I asked.

"I had to help you guys, besides they had great training here too." Leon said.

"Alright. Cool." I got out from the hole and gave Leon his badge back.

So, Rick and I are leaving for Spain Monday eh?? Well now, how interesting…

The last game was about to unfold:

**Resident Evil: 4**

**Later at Dinner:**

"I can't believe you bought two new guns Chris!! How could you two do that when we have plenty of them?!" Jill barked.

"But they carry two extra bullets!!" Rick and Chris chorused.

"I don't care!" Jill snapped and left the kitchen.

"Pfft. Women, they just don't understand." Chris said smirking at Rick. Rick grinned.

"I HEARD THAT!" Jill yelled.

"…I have a feeling you'll be sleeping on the couch tonight." Rick laughed and left Chris to ponder if Jill really was that mad.

_**A/N: Yeah okay, so I hated this chapter with all my heart, but I needed something to start the last game with and I hope you guys aren't too disappointed. SO, in other words, this chapter was completely useless it was just something to kick off the next chapter with. But I've been in a writers block lately and I haven't been in the mood to write much so that adds to a lot of crap lately, but hopefully the start of the last exciting game will spark something right? So please still REVIEW and please keep reading, this will get better. **_

CB


	49. The Last Beginning

**Hi guys, uhm okay, thank you for reading and reviewing, I'm very happy that you guys read and review. It makes me very happy. And now that I have the beginning of the last game, and it's the last part of the story, I'm excited. Oh and, you all should have figured out the reason I didn't have the story be like six years till the mission… but in case you don't know, its because of how useless and pointless the story would head for six freaking years. Pretty boring. Yes? Okay, uhhm… okay, I'm just kinda irked. Lately. Is high school supposed to be frustrating? I thought it was supposed to be fun… oh well I'm only a freshman. XD well, here's the next chapter duckies!**

_Chapter: 49The Last Beginning_

Rick and I took a deep breath. We were in a forest of Spain somewhere… lost. We had no clue where the hell we were in the forest and no clue why we were suddenly wrecked here. Well let me tell you how it all really started…

**Flash back**

"Claire, let's go." Rick woke me up in the middle of the night. I nodded and got up. I had my gun in my holster, and all I needed in my pockets. Rick was ready too. We wore our store bought outfits from back in Code Veronica…

"We should sneak out the back." I said and made my way to the back door. Rick had packed four granola bars for us, two each, and left a small note of apology. I looked at the note and up at Rick.

"I never got to say bye." I whispered.

"Hey, I wrote where we are and why. My best guess is Billy will be on the next flight to get your ass back and leave mine to die." Rick chuckled to himself. Billy would get to us in time right?

We had gotten to the air port and after a while I decided to buy some gum. So I did. Then on the flight the attendant was all "friendly" to Rick and I swear to God every time she'd come back her shirt would be open more. That's when I decided to switch seats with Rick and throw a big ass wad of gum in her blonde hair. She screamed of course…

"The hell was that for?" Rick asked me.

"She was hitting on you." I explained.

"How do you know?" He asked.

"It's a girl thing. We have sixth senses." I said.

"Really?" He asked interested.

"No not really! It was just obvious you dense bloke!" I said and poked him harshly in the arm. Rick shrugged and mumbled something about me being denser than him. Cha right.

Of course you may be wondering how we got the guns on the plane, well simple; we stole Chris's badge and Jill's. They'll survive without them for a while yeah?

Later we had taken a free bee car and driven all over Spain in areas we'd guess. We got the area located when an old farmer at the out skirts told us no one ever returned from the woods. We drove right on in.

"Watch out for bear traps." Warned the accented farmer.

"We will thank you." Rick got back in the car and I did too. About ten minutes into the forest we get a flat tire caused by… a stinking bear trap…

**End of extremely long flash back…**

"Claire you okay? You've been staring into space for ten minutes." Rick said. I snapped out of my daze.

"Flash back." I explained and looked around the dark forest. This forest was different from the one in America. This one had colored leaves giving the obvious sign of autumn, and the trees were smaller and more separated. There was a single dirt road leading farther into the forest also.

"Ah." Rick said as if that explained it all.

"Now what?" I asked. Rick looked down the dirt road and back at me.

"We're walking sis." He said. I nodded and took out my gun… Rick did too.

After hiking for a while we had reached the deeper parts of the woods where wire fences started. We kept walking and heard a few howls and crunches of twigs.

"We're being watched." Rick said quietly. I felt my heart beat faster and my palms sweat.

"W-what are we going to do?" I asked. Rick glanced toward my side of the road. He then hushed me. I swallowed and felt a little paranoid. Okay fine, very paranoid. Rick walked silently and kept me close to him.

"Ugh!" Rick fell to the ground before my feet.

"Did you just trip on air? There's not a stinking rock on this road now get up!" I bellowed and looked around pure fear eloping through my body. Rick didn't budge. I then saw the dart in his neck…

Two men in farmer's clothes emerged from the bushes with axes and knives. My eyes widened and I felt a deep stab of helplessness. But I had to save Rick… he couldn't really defend himself…

"Well Rick, I guess these guys think I'm an easy target. I'm gonna prove em' wrong!" I fired two shots into their heads each and watched them collapse. I looked around and decided that I wasn't being watched and no more of those things were here. The bodies started to decompose at a very fast rate and eventually disappeared. This scared me pretty bad.

"Okay, I gotta get Rick to safety…" I hauled Rick's arm over my head and attempted to get him up to his feet. I then had to put him back down to pick up his gun and after a long process; I had managed to make it to a small shed. The shed was how ever very open and I'd have to keep watch… It was a few paces away from a large bridge.

**Leon **

"_Just as I'd expected… Claire Bear and Rick get themselves involved once more. Can this mission get any more complicated?"_ Leon thought to himself. The jeep driving him into the village was comfortable but the music the front passengers had selected was extremely annoying. Especially for a migraine like Leon's.

"So, what's a hot shot like you doing in this part of Europe?" Asked the police in the passenger's seat. He wore a blue uniform like the other did in the driver's seat, with white letters across the back reading: POLICIA

"You know why I'm here." Leon said tartly.

"Smoke?" The man asked. Leon waved it off with a single hand.

"Hold on I gotta wizz." The driver said and pulled over the car. Leon sighed and looked out the window letting his thoughts run loose. The man returned looking chilled and started the car up again.

**Claire Bear and Rick**

I had been keeping guard for about seven hours when Rick woke. I explained what had happened and he was pretty angry he wasn't the first to kill a Ganado. He thanked me how ever and we just waited there peacefully till Leon arrived which was an hour later. The time seemed okay…

The jeep sped by and the driver didn't seem to notice us. But Leon staring out the window spotted us immediately and his jaw fell with shock. Rick took my hand and we ran across the bridge quickly. The jeep stopped and Leon got out. He exchanged a few words and ran over to us. The police men didn't notice, they just started to talk. How observant they are… there were some big hills giving the small house in the back area of the forest a valley look.

"The hell are you two doing here?!" Leon barked.

"Told you in the note." Rick explained. Leon glared at us and was about to turn back to the police men and probably have them drive us back when Rick got in his way.

"Hang on Leon. Let's just wait a second. Go check out that cabin and then come back to take us back. Cause we don't know if you'll need evac." Rick reasoned. Leon sighed.

"You two do have a strange way of being right…" Leon nodded and told us to stay where we were but out of sight of the officers. Rick and I hid behind a bush and waited for the Ganados to arrive. Rick shifted and held his gun out. We watched Leon go into the house…

A few seconds later a huge ass truck turns on and rushes toward the police car. Rick and I stare as the police men dive out their car and the truck shoves the entire car onto the bridge, which snaps under the double weight and sends both vehicles into the huge gap below. A small stream runs there…

Twelve Ganados come running out from the new entrance which the truck had been and lock Leon's exit, they then head for the officers. Rick smirked at me.

"Game time." He grinned and shot out of the bush like a bullet. I followed being more confident now that Rick was awake. The policemen seemed to be in a state of shock and the ganados seemed to just pick up the policemen and carry them off. Rick shot them down but more came out and carried off the officers.

"No-!!" Leon landed on Rick. Leon had jumped from the window.

"Nice." I mumbled and shot a white bearded man while looking down at the two men.

"Don't you watch where you stand?" Leon asked and got up from Rick.

"Don't you watch where you sit?" Rick retorted.

"Do I like onions?" I asked.

"No." Rick said.

"Then there's your answer." I said and robbed the Ganado's asses for cash which got me a few golden coins… pretty.

"Right well, shit. The bridge is out… so… you got what you wanted." Leon said returning to his "game" self. I think Leon's personality shifted because of Rick and me driving him crazy.

"YUP!" I said and skipped to the proceeding path. Leon growled something and Rick walked ahead to catch up with me. Poor Leon. We walked up the road and while we walked Leon and Rick engaged in a conversation and I just shot down the Ganadors. Of course they were watching to make sure I wouldn't kill myself…

"So why drag your sister in this as well?" Leon asked and cut open a few boxes with herbs and more ammunition. Rick snorted.

"She would have come along anyway and she's a big part of this too." Rick explained. I nodded to myself. Yeess. An overly big part.

"Right. Mind telling me what's going on?" Leon asked.

"Sorry, not just yet." Rick said. Leon grunted and we continued down the path. We eventually reached the village and when we did we hid behind a big tree. Leon pulled out his binoculars and Rick and I just stared. We didn't need binoculars to confirm who was stuck on a huge hook over a bon fire.

"Jesus." Leon said shocked.

"Yeah… well… we gonna do this thing?" I asked. Leon gave me a hard look and just nodded. We all stepped out into the clearing and were immediately discovered. The men and female farmers all rushed for us with their dangerously large farm supplies…

"Claire Bear watch out for yourself!" Leon snapped. I sighed and shot a woman down. She got back up. Rick decided to finish her off.

"She was mine…" I complained. After a while we were surrounded and decided to run. We looked back and shot back at them. We then ran into a house and blocked the door with a small book shelf.

"Damn, why're these people…?" Leon asked.

"They're zombies… I think." Rick said. Apparently he hasn't played Resident Evil four as much as I have. We heard a very scary sound after Rick spoke- the sound of a chain saw.

"Great, a chainsaw…!" Leon growled. We then blocked all other entrances and headed up stairs. Leon found a shot gun and Rick got a grenade. What did I get? Nuthin'. Oh I did get an herb… I feel like Rebecca. Ladders started to fill up the windows and the Ganadors broke the glass. Leon took one window while Rick and I took another.

"Oh shit! Chain saw freak!" Leon yelled out surprised and fell back. Our success in keeping the monsters away had distracted him off the chain saw man's power. The chain saw hit the floor as Leon rolled out of the way. The maniac wore a straw bag over his head with eye holes cut out, reminding me of the Zodiac killer. He then wore a white shirt and overalls. Actually he was quite fat, so it was scary as hell.

"Out the window, hurry!" Rick elbowed a female ganador and shoved me through. I fell on my face due to my delay of reflex. I then got up and moved out of the way for Leon and Rick. Rick dove out and we waited for Leon.

"LEON!!" Rick yelled and watched as the chainsaw bit through Leon's chest… Usually in the game it would be Game Over… but this wasn't a game.

"I GOT YOU BUDDDYYY!!!" Rick dove through the window and tackled the chainsaw maniac. I guess I took too long getting through the window for Leon. Leon lent against the window sill and panted holding his chest in grave pain. I pulled him through and let him lean on me. His blood made me a liiiiitttlllee nauseated. I heard the chain saw crazy man screech in anger at Rick. Rick unloaded a shot and the crazy bitch went down.

"Hey! I got a lot of cash for this!" Rick's head pocked out the window.

"Sweet." I said. Suddenly a church bell rang and the suddenly trillions of ganadors on the front lawn, stopped and stared. They all muttered something. I gave Leon a first aid spray. He took off his brown white fuzzed jacket and pulled off his black tight T-shirt. He wore matching camo black pants with a brown leather belt for his knife. He had a real belt too with his little Secret Agent man gadgets.

When Leon sprayed himself he looked better and the wound just healed up before our very eyes. Wow. We then jumped down off the roof in time to see the church people leave sight into a big churchlike building with a weird red crest on the door. The door was locked of course.

"Where'd everyone go? Bingo?" Leon asked. Apparently he was angry they chopped him with a chain saw and wanted more blood and revenge.

"RESIDENT EVIL FOUURR!!!" I blurted out. Rick snickered, and Leon just looked at me out of breath. He was probably still in shock after the chain saw dude chopped into him. Hell I would be too.

"Right I-" Leon's transmitter went off cutting off his sentence…

**One day earlier… WHO?**

"Normally I would let you two alone do this mission but I have further intentions and loose ends to tie up. So I will attend it as well. Don't worry about instruction my most dependable friend here will help you." He said. His voice was smooth and demanding. They didn't have a choice it was their jobs and besides, it did sound like fun.

"Yes, but is _she_ really necessary?" Another asked. The woman in red flashed the over muscular man a venomous glare.

"Is YOUR existence really necessary?" She shot back. She wanted this mission more than anyone in the room. She wanted to see him again.

"Yes she is. She can serve as a great distraction to Mr. Kennedy." Their boss said. His shades reflecting the single bulb in the room.

"Right." The man said.

"Alright, how's about we get going then?" The boss said. They all left the meeting room and geared up. This mission counted for everything and quite frankly they all were excited.

"It'll be… exciting." She said to herself quietly and strapped her gun to her right thigh.

**A/N: Oh yeah, soooo very hard to determine who the last people were eh? Well, anyway, sorry about the less detail. But I was just interested in the action. LMAO. Okay, uhm, hope you liked the first chapter into RE4 and pleeaseee REVIEW!!!!! PLEASE! Okay, BYE!!!! Oh sorry if there are any spelling or grammar errors. If so, WAT EVA! LOL! **

CB

**p.s. I updated faster:D**


	50. Meeting Luis and Mendez

_**A/N: Yey, thank you for the reviews and the support guys! Since this is the last game, I've become pretty sad, but because it's one of the most fun games I'm purty happy too. But anyway- life's awight. Just kinda chilling now that its break and everything. I also got my hair cut. So I look like Jill more than Claire. LOL. But don't let that affect the way my character looks in the story ok? OKAY, here's chapter 50!!**_

_Chapter: 50 **Meeting Luis and Mendez**_

"Leon who was that lady?" I asked as we proceeded up a trail which a woman on his transmitter had ordered. Leon glanced back at me a little angry from me and Rick attending his mission still.

"Her name is Ingrid Hunnigan. She's my support on this mission." He said and came to a large door. It was wooden and wet looking. We went through and came to a farm looking area. We heard the hums of a couple grumbling Ganadors. Rick and Leon immediately took off to find them, while I paid heed to the blue note on a near by tree. It read:

**HEY GIRLFRIENDS!!!**

**Listen up! If ya'll shoot ten or more blue medallions you can like, so totally receive a special prize for free!! O.M.F.G. RIGHT???!!! **

"Damn I'm bored." I muttered and started to take the challenge on by shooting the medallions. I ran into a classic looking white barn and nearly ran into a bear trap. I shot them all once and climbed a ladder in front of me. The loft had a shelf in a corner and a large window leading to an outside walkway. I turned and looked out a window which was across from me and found a dangling blue medallion. I shot it.

"Can we go now please?" I asked and waited by another wooden door. Rick and Leon were contemplating whether to kill the chicken or not.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed and tackled Leon to the ground when he took aim at the cute little chicken.

"RUN LITTLE GUY RUN!!!" I screamed and chased the chicken off to safety. It ran faster due to me scaring the living crap out of it. Leon got up and stared at me.

"It was just a chicken!" Leon hissed. I turned and glared at him.

"How would you feel if a random organism just shot you in the ass for no reason? HM?" I asked. Leon stared at me then turned to Rick for an explanation of my logic.

"She likes Chicken." Rick stated and walked through another barn which was across from the one I had been in; he then headed for the wooden doors.

Leon made a noise and followed Rick. I sighed and followed also. I then saw the cows and waved bye to them.

"OH NO." I gasped dramatically. Rick and Leon looked at me. Our current location was a path surrounded by rock walls. The walls were very high towering over us and on the left wall there was a huge boulder … round boulder that looked that it could topple over anytime with just a little elbow grease. Rick and Leon looked a little uncomfortable too.

"Okay okay, I'll go first." Leon said and proceeded down the long set stairs. There was an orange stick set up with skulls attached.

"UHM… that's NOT a warning Leon! Go ahead!" I yelled after him even though it sure as hell looked like a warning. Leon threw back an uncomfortable look.

"Uhm…" Rick seemed out of words.

The boulder started to shake and both Rick and I saw three ganadors attempting to roll it off the cliff and squish Leon. Leon looked up and took off down the path.

"RUN BITCH RUUUNN!" I screamed after Leon.

"You already used that one in … the first game?" Rick said not caring about Leon's safety at all. I looked at Leon's running form and the huge boulder rolling after him.

"Uhm…. WATCH OUT LEON!" I yelled.

"THANKS FOR THE HEADS UP!" Leon yelled and was out of sight when rounding a corner. I smiled at Rick and we both walked down the path to see if Leon truly was okay. We then heard a rumbling noise above us and looked up.

"Well this stinks." I said and took off running with Rick beside me. A second boulder had been pushed over the ledge… I felt pretty bad, I mean if I tripped that would be the end of me… and I wasn't about to die this close to getting home. Or was I? NO!

"Dive out of the way!" Rick yelled over the rumbling. Leon was soon seen around the corner on his knees clutching his chest. He looked up, and over the rumbling I didn't hear it, but his lips seemed to mouth: "Ah Shit."

"GO!" Rick dove out of the way to his side and I dove too. I landed in a thorn bush and crawled out quickly. Leon was next to me and panting hard.

"We should just try to let shit happen… let's not try and stop it because bad things could happen…" Leon said.

"Yeah. Let's just let it happen." Rick said eyeing me. We all sought our only way on, which was through a tunnel infested with bats. There were shiny items on the roof of the tunnel which Rick decided to shoot down, and while he was so caught up with that he failed to see a puddle and stepped right in the middle of it.

"…"He looked down at his wet leg.

"Well it's the beginning of more to come." I said and patted Rick on the back. He nodded still sad I guess. At the end of the tunnel I couldn't help but notice the five Ganadors standing around with lit dynamite. Leon stood frozen.

"Maybe I should handle this." No sooner he said this a stick of dynamite landed by his feet. We all watched it with wide eyes.

"RUN!!!" Leon yelled and showed us into a nearby greenish broken shed. The explosion sent Leon hurtling into a bear trap. It closed over the side of his chest. Kind of how a great white shark bites into a person… from the side… I could tell people he got bit by a shark. Think of the women he can attract.

"A little help… here?" Leon asked his whole right arm inside the trap. His teeth were clenched. His other arm was frantically trying to pry open the trap.

"Oh yeah!" I said snapping out of my daze and ran over to help Leon. That's when I saw it… it… the the… SPIDER!!!!!! A HUGE BROWN HAIRY TARANTULA!

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" I took off screaming towards a wire which would have sent me flying in a million pieces if Rick hadn't caught my collar. Explosive wire… He then shot at all the Ganadors who were surrounding us. Leon coughed and I looked down at him. The tarantula was on top of the trap. It didn't move and it didn't scare Leon at all.

"Claire… Bear… help me please? I'm ONLY dieing here… and it's just a … spider." Leon said and winced when he saw how big the spider really was. I watched Rick shoot at the ganadors. He was busy. I had to do this. I had to help!

"Hold still, don't move!" I pulled out my gun and aimed at the spider.

"NO!" Leon yelled scared for his life. I sucked in a deep breath and smacked the spider off the trap with the back of my hand. Its hairy body pressed against my hand like fingers trying to grasp at anything close. The tarantula landed a long ways away and scattered off.

"YES!!!" I yelled in victory and threw my fists in the air. Leon tried to talk but couldn't.

"WOULD YOU JUST SAVE HIM ALREADY STUPID?" Rick asked and kept firing.

"Ugh." I managed to pull the iron grip out of his chest and keep it open till he got out. Leon lent against the wall and held his chest.

"Thanks… and shit could you hurry next time?" He asked. I nodded.

"Damn, why does this always happen to me?" Leon asked no one in particular. Rick shot the last one and turned.

"I got a lot of shit too. Claire almost ran me over with a motorcycle… I fell off a roof… squared off with the nemesis…" Rick recalled.

"Yeah? How about now?" Leon asked. I gave Leon an herb and he accepted with out pulling his stare from Rick.

"I'll bet something terrible will happen… just wait and see…"Rick said.

"You think so?" Leon asked looking amused.

"Yeah." Rick helped Leon up. I walked by them both and under the explosive wire. I walked a little ahead while they both started to talk about past fights and stuff to see who was the toughest.

"Uh guys? Look out for the-" I was cut off by the huge explosion of the trap wire. They both had walked straight into it. They both got up and panted heavily.

"I think… I WAS CLOSER TO THE EXPLOSION!" Rick said and rubbed his head.

"What? Did you not see me walk into it first?" Leon asked.

"You guys are stupid. Get your butts over here and shut up!" I yelled. They both stared at me and started to whisper amongst themselves about me. The stood on either side by me.

"NO I'M NOT PMS-ING! It's just if you two are gonna fight about who went through what worse, then you'll kill yourselves! And Leon! What happened to your mature personality HM?" I asked. I knew Rick was giving Leon a "HAH" look.

"It left when you and Rick spoke to me." He said blaming it on me and Rick. Rick squinted at Leon.

"I think he has a point." Rick whispered to me.

"Shut up." I hissed.

Later we found a locked metallic house… very small house. It was white and dirty looking. Leon shot the large lock and proceeded into the burnt looking insides of the house. There were more explosive wires which Rick shot down; and eventually we made it into a living room looking area.

"What's that tapping noise?" Leon asked. He looked around. I opened a small treasure chest and took the dough inside. Pretty fly how ganadors leave their shit lying around and that after they die you can mug em'.

"Uhm… a guy named Luis?" I asked. Rick gave me a "The hell did you say that for?" look. I shrugged. I needed more excitement.

We managed to push a shelf out of the way and locate the dresser in which Luis was located inside of.

"Stay back." Leon said and hand gestured Rick and I to move to the side. We did and kept watching the exit in fear. HE was coming.

"Oh!" Leon watched as a Mexican male dropped out onto the floor of the dusty cabin like house. The man was tied and mouth was duct taped. He looked a little afraid of Leon at first and squirmed to one side.

"Here hold still." Leon ripped off the tape.

"Oi! A little rough don't you think?" The man said in a Spanish accent. Leon turned him over and untied his hands.

"Who are you?" Leon asked.

"Luis Sera. You uh, aren't one of those… things are you?" Luis inquired. He wore a silky looking purple vest with tan pants and a loose large white undershirt.

"I don't think he'd untie you if he was a "monster"…"I said. Leon looked at me.

"Luis…? How'd you…?"Leon asked me.

"His names not Luis." I said wide eyed.

"Yes it is." Luis retorted.

"No its not." I said and glared at him. Luis stared at me.

"Did your mama drop you on your grande head? My name is Luis! I think I'd know of all of us!" Luis snapped at me. I could sense rivalry. Luis had a light black mustache and ear length thick black hair. His eyes were very dark brown.

"What?! Don't you be talking about my mama! And for all we know those "things" could have dropped you on your head causing you to go mentally challenged and suffer from … delusional thoughts!" I snapped back. Luis got up and pointed a finger at me.

"You better-" I cut him off.

"Keep pointing that finger at me and you'll pull back a stub!" I hissed. While Luis and I were fighting Rick and Leon saw "The Big Cheese" enter.

"Why you little-!!" I was cut off by a loud laughing noise. A seven foot bald man stood before us smiling. He had a huge thick black trench coat on and very large combat boots of the same color. He also had a light brown beard and mustache. His eyes were both blue but somehow one of the eyes had less life in it and shone more reflecting light.

Two ganadors stood behind him with angry features. I jumped behind Luis who stood frozen. Leon charged at the large man and tried to land a swift kick in his gut.

"Heh heh heh." The man growled and had caught Leon's foot. Leon's eyes widened in surprise and he was immediately thrown up into the air and crashed into Luis and Rick. All three crashed into the cabinet that held Luis and broke it due to impact. All three went unconscious.

"Oh… this… SUCKS!" I screamed and panicked like a monkey.

"Come with us calmly little girl and you will not get hurt." The man said in a deep voice. I was pretty sure his name was Mendez. I ran over to Rick and pushed him trying to wake him up.

"WAKE UP!! HURRY!!! HELP RIIICCKKK!! WAKE UP YOU WEAK MONKEY!" I yelled as Mendez approached with a scowl on his face; slowly.

"I'm not weak! And you-!" Rick pointed to Mendez, "YOU, are going down!" Rick said while one of his eyes twitched. I think he suffered a slight concussion…

"Uhm… Rick? He looks a little smarter than Nemmy, so maybe you should-" Rick took off towards Mendez before I could finish. He swayed slightly and tried a solid punch in the face. Mendez moved out of the way and brought a heavy rock fist down on my bros head. Rick was out cold for good.

"GEE. THANKS RICK. THINK I'LL JUST DIE NOW." I stated pissed that my brother's concussion made him look like a drunk. Two more Ganadors joined and started to pick up the unconscious forms of my friends and bro. Mendez looked down at me and I looked up at him fearful.

"I am…" He began.

"YOUR FATHER! NOOOOOOOOOO!!" I made a break for it hopefully my outburst distracting Mendez. However it didn't and he just caught my collar. He picked me up and hung me over his shoulder. I pulled out my gun and shot him in the back of the head. E growled and dropped me. I fired at the Ganadors and killed three. Mendez managed to recover from the close shot to the head and rammed me into a wall where I quickly "fell asleep".

_At least _I _got a shot at Mendez unlike those other two losers. Luis doesn't count. He was too big a baby to do anything-… remind me to get him later… for that…!_

**A/N: Hee hee, okay so my updates are very slow- SO EXCUSE ME FOR RELAXING! Heh. Just kidding. Anyway- sorry for the delay and I hope you guys liked this chapter cuz I thought it was ok. I hope you guys enjoyed it; and… PLEASE REVIEW! It helps to get feed back. It keeps me going. : ) THANK YOU!**

**CB**


	51. The Merchant and Transvestites?

**Heeyyy Thank you sooo much for the encouraging reviews! I was so happy to see that you guys liked the chapter! Thank you sooo much! Oh I got a story, yesterday, I was folding some of clothes and saw this biiiggg daddy long legs right? And it was RIGHT next to me, and I didn't see him, so when I was trying to kill ANOTHER black small spider I was all: I'll crush him with this towel, and so I moved the towel, and the freaking daddy long legs just skattered right over the towel I was gonna use and I screamed SOOOOO loud. I backed up into a door and nearly had a freakin' stroke. I then ran alll the way downstairs screaming and -god knows why- crying. Yesh I… was crying. I dunno why and then my dad was all: WTF? And I was all: S-s-spiderr!!!!! And he went up stairs and picked it up by the leg!!!!! I thought he was gonna throw it on me or something (I had to show him where it was) so I started screaming again and running like a freaking track star with tears running down my eyes. I thought it was pretty funny afterwards when the spider was out of the house. TEE HEE. But that shows how big of an arachnophobian I really am. ANYWHO- on with chapter 51!**

Chapter: 51 **_The Merchant… and Transvestites?_**

I felt a twinge in my neck and awoke with a start. I looked around. I was in a small storage room… with flour bags and garden tools like that. It looked old. Shelves also lined the walls carrying items in boxes. There were two windows at the short ends of the rooms giving little light.

I tried to move forward to get up but realized I was tied to someone. It was… Luis? Why the hell him? God I felt cursed.

"Hey stupid, wake up. Get up fatty… WAKE UP!" I rammed my elbow as hard as I could into Luis's kidney. I wished for later kidney failure.

"Ow! What was that for brat?" Luis huffed. I snorted. Rick and Leon groaned, they both were handcuffed together. Leon looked startled out of a dream and Rick just looked like he was waking up from any other dream.

"You wouldn't wake up." I muttered.

"So you hit me?" He asked pissed off.

"What're you gonna do about it?" I asked grinning. He threw me an angry glare over his right shoulder.

"What am I gonna do? I'm gonna-!" He started to thrash around causing the hand cuffs to tighten and ache around my wrists. I started yelling back and fighting back also. We rolled around on the ground for a solid five minutes before Leon ordered us to stop.

"I'm looking for this girl… have you seen her?" Leon showed a picture of Ashely Graham to Luis.

"What are you a cop?" Luis asked.

"Maybe." Leon turned away.

"Hm. Lemme guess she's… the president's daughter?" Luis asked trying to sound all cool and everything. He SO didn't sound cool at all. I grunted.

"That's too good for a guess." Leon said amused.

"Heh heh. I've got psychic powers… no just kidding amigos." Luis immediately laughed at his own joke and pressed on. Somehow the dull conversation was changed to Leon and his job once more.

"I used to be a cop… once. It's just not cut out to what it was…" Luis said.

"I SERIOUSLY DOUBT YOU EVER WERE A COP. IF YOU WERE, SHIT YOU MUST'VE BEEN THE WORST GUY ON THE PRECINCT. I mean you got caught twice so far, and you couldn't even help Leon, Rick and I beat Mendez you were THAT frozen from fright!" I exclaimed. Everything went silent and once more Luis and I erupted into another fight.

"Watch out!" Luis and I rolled out of the way. An axe was brought down where we JUST had been. A ganador was standing before us with a bloody axe. Rick swore as it changed targets and went for Leon and him.

"Move NOW!" Leon ordered and both the men split in opposite directions letting the axe cut their ropes. Leon rolled off and Rick rolled into a wall not really noticing. The Ganador tried to murder Leon with another swing but Leon did this kick ass matrix move and some how catapulted the Ganador over his body using his leg and into the wall. The thing broke its neck upon landing.

"Righteous. Now untie me." I ordered. Rick smiled a little tiredly and untied the ropes. Luis looked at the Ganador completely terrified and took off running.

"JUST LIKE I SAID YA BIG BABY! WHERE'RE YOU GOING COPPER? GOING TO FIGHT SOME MORE CRIME? YOU SUCK YA PUS-" Rick covered my mouth and somehow lifted me up by my head. Don't ask. Big brothers can do those things.

"Let's just keep moving." Leon said.

"CHAPTER SAVE!" I exclaimed happily and hummed the tune of the safe room. They stared at me for a minute and I nodded.

"All done. Proceed." I walked next to Leon with Rick bringing up the back.

"Hey! I KNOW YOU! HI!!!! I LOVE YOUR WORK!!" I screamed before the … Merchant could even say anything. He stared at us at the end of the hallway through a small square window. He coughed and blinked.

"Over here, strangers…" He then walked on behind the small building we were in. Leon looked at me.

"Is that your way of dealing with fear?" Leon asked all of a sudden.

"… YES! It is!! I pretend I know people! That's how I deal with my fear!" I smiled at Rick FINALLY having a reasonable answer for all my "psychic powers".

"I don't believe you." Leon said and continued down the dirty small hallway and outside.

"What! Rickkk…" I complained to Rick who only shrugged. Apparently he gave up on excuses a long time ago.

When we got outside we saw tall rock walls surrounding us but it was a rather huge area. Our only way out was through double doors all the way over on the opposite side of the cliff's opening. There were hide outs around the place too where Ganadors would attack us once we left the small safety of the yard.

We walked around to the back of the shed and found the merchant waiting there wearing a large hooded black coat. He wore a dark purple scarf over his mouth and had demonic looking hands. A blue flame was dancing in a black torch looking pike.

"Hahaha, welcome, strangers…" The merchant chuckled and opened his cloak to reveal a bunch of fire arms and bullets… all that fancy shit.

"Oh how cool! I shot all those blue medallions! Can I get a prize HUH HUH HUH??" I asked smiling. He was quiet for a while then laughed again.

"Here's your specialized prize for shooting all the blue medallions!" He handed me a hand gun which was called the Punisher. Leon and Rick looked at me sadly. They wanted it.

"Too bad!!! I shot the medallions while you imbeciles tried to MURDER the chicken! MINE! BUY your own!" I hugged my new gun and decided to sell my old one.

"Here can I sell--" The merchant cut me off.

"WELCOME!" He apparently thought we'd "left" his store while arguing and now "returning" … His sudden out burst scared me and made me jump.

"Er Hi. I wanna sell my old hand gun…" I said and held out my hand gun. He didn't say anything. Leon and Rick looked at the merchant and wondered if he was stoned or on something.

"WHADDA YA SELLIN'?" He burst out. I fingered my new gun tempted…

"THIS!" I showed my gun into the merchant's chest. The merchant fell over and lay flat on the ground. Leon, Rick, and I watched him for a minute and finally his body decomposed and vanished.

"…" Rick looked tempted to laugh but didn't know if he should.

"Uh…. What'd you do?" Leon asked me. He wasn't sure what the cause of death was.

"Uh, geez they weren't kidding when they said the - I mean, I guess he got a heart attack." I said slowly. We all stared at where the merchant had been and pressed on. I decided to keep my old gun cuz I could use both of them. Like luggers!

A ganador said something and charged at us.

"Start sniping them down before they get to us!" Leon ordered and fired at the running old looking man. I nodded and took aim through a small crack in a rock wall. Rick stood beside Leon and sniped down the on coming savages.

**Somewhere else on a helicopter…**

"God damn it!!! I can't believe she'd do this! And Rick too?! My God I'm gonna kill him!" Billy punched the inside wall of the helicopter. Chris Redfield glanced back at the angry marine and continued to steer the machine.

"Hey they must have had a good reason to do it right?" Claire asked and took Billy's hand. She pulled him down to sit next to her. Billy still looked like he'd murder someone. Chris wasn't coping with his anger very well neither he was smoking up a cloud in the front. The three heroes were on their way to help out Claire Bear and Rick.

"I just can't believe they WANT to go into this danger without back up or anything." Billy said and leant against the back of the seat. Claire rubbed her eyes and sighed heavily, she too was confused by her friend's actions.

"I don't know." She said.

"They're MORONS! When we get them back home I'm chaining them to the kitchen table!" Chris yelled from the front of the helicopter.

"Calm down guys, let's not jump to conclusions okay? Let's just get over there and save them. Save the questions and punishments for later." Claire said. She wore her original clothing from the second incident in the Antarctic. Billy, his original suit but with a leather jacket. Chris had his S.T.A.R.S. uniform on from the mansion out break.

"Fine." Billy mumbled.

"FINE." Chris stated with an attitude. Claire sighed at her older brother's behavior and closed her eyes for some more sleep.

**Somewhere back in Spain on a different location than our three heroes…**

"Ada… Do not get too attached to any of the subjects. Most likely they all will end up dead in the end." Wesker told Ada once bumping into her again. Ada looked at him a little surprised then covered it up with a mask of ice.

"I don't know where you get that idea from." She shot back.

"Of course not. Just find the sample. I'll deal with them. Stay out of their sight alright?" Wesker inquired and cocked his gun.

"… alright." She smiled at him as if she had no problem with it.

"Krauser already knows his mission: to get rid of Leon." Wesker turned on his heel and stalked off to find the three peoples.

**Back to the three enchiladas…**

"It's locked…" Rick said in a bad attempt to sound bummed out.

"Look- those treasure chests, they might hold the keys! Let's separate and find them. You and Claire Bear go to the one on the roof; I'll get the one up that trail on the cliff. Go." Leon took off and as did Rick. I seriously just thought of sitting my ass down and waiting for them to return but decided not to due to the lurking about Ganadors.

"Rick wasn't there one on the roof?" I asked as Rick climbed up the ladder to the roof of the shed. A ganador appeared at the top and kicked the ladder backwards.

"AAGGHHHH!" Rick fell.

"Hm. That's funny. I thought only we could do that." I observed and shot the Ganador in the face.

"Thanks for your concern of my well being…" Rick grunted and got up.

"Oh right… sorry… OMIGAWD! RICK ARE YOU ALRIGHT??!!!!!!!" I yelled. I saw from afar Leon, smacking his fore head with the palm of his hand.

"I'm starting to feel very… very… angry…" Rick said. He probably needed a vacation.

"You don't want to make me angry…. RRAAAAHHHH THE HULK!" I reenacted the Hulk for pure entertainment but Rick didn't find it funny. He put the ladder back up and fetched the key.

"You okay Rick?" Leon asked as we met up.

"Yeah. Let's just get out of here before anything else might inflict pain." He said. He knew this wasn't the end it at all. But at least for the area they were in.

We all stepped through the newly opened door and reached a quiet trashed area. We were right outside a small strong hold. I looked around. Lots of break able barrels lay strewn about. Everything seemed gloomy and dark.

**Claire, Chris, and Billy…**

"This is the road that goes into the "Spooky part of Spain"?" Chris asked. The old man by the road nodded grinning. Billy shrugged when Chris looked at him for a more logical answer. Claire turned so no one could see her attempt not to laugh.

"And you're sure? Cause last time we asked you, you led us to a transvestite whore house…" Chris said through gritted teeth.

"Yes. That is the scariest place in Spain." The old man cackled to himself.

"JUST TELL ME WHERE IT IS OLD MAN OR I'LL SHOVE YOUR CRANE UP YOUR-!!" Claire covered Billy's mouth and dragged him away. Chris continued talking to the old man.

"What's wrong?" Claire asked a little frustrated with Billy.

"How would you feel if a transvestite was trying to get in your pants?!" Billy asked pissed. Claire laughed at the memory.

**Flash back to ten min. ago…**

"Hey there handsome… wanna tap this?" Said a normal looking lady. This is if she/he didn't have a five o'clock shadow and a very deep voice.

"NO. Get away from me!" Billy hid behind Chris who was having problems of his own with another man. Claire was waiting outside (Chris wouldn't allow her to come inside).

"Guys what's taking so-…?" Claire stopped mid sentence when she saw the scene before her. Her brother backed up into a wall with a woman's/man's hands on his buttocks and Billy tearing up feeling extremely violated whilst cowering next to Chris. Billy like wise had a man/woman harassing him, but he/she had his/her arms around his neck.

"AGGHHHHHHHH!!!" Chris screamed and took off sprinting for Claire. Billy being left alone in the corner panicked and screamed too. He sprinted behind Chris.

"Are you guys crying?" Claire asked glancing at the while the two transvestites approached.

"Noo! Just teary eyed!" Chris defended. Billy whimpered as the men/women approached.

"Hello sweetie." One said. His voice was nice but very deep.

"Hi uhm, we don't want anything so can we just leave?" Claire asked.

"Sure. Too bad though, we wanted a piece of those two. They're diffidently something to-" The other woman/man who wore a sleazy red dress was cut off from Billy and Chris's screaming. Both men ran out of the building without their sanity.

The woman/man in blue giggled and both turned to leave little Claire. Claire walked out of the building grinning and found the two men hugging each other thankful to be alive.

**End of Flashback…**

"Well I guess it was a little mean of the old man." Claire said. Chris joined them. His left eye was twitching. He was still traumatized.

"Ya think?" Billy asked his voice squeaky.

"Guys, he finally told me where they went. He just told us to watch out for bear traps." Chris said. They all headed back to their loaned silver Honda.

"Yeah he's probably lying about that too. Pfft. Bears? Yea right." Chris and Billy both conversed about the old man's warnings and laughed.

About ten minutes later all three were out on foot walking.

"Damn it." Chris said.

"…." Billy looked at the ground while he walked.

"Morons." Claire breathed and rolled her eyes.

**A/N: Hehehe. It's an okay chapter. I thought the transvestite whore house bit was purty funny. OH and Chris and Billy are out of character I'm sure at that bit. Heh. Well, I updated pretty fast eh? Well please REVIEW!!! REVIEW REVIEW!!! I run off that stuff! I need fuel!! PLEASE! Okay, bye!**

CB


	52. Trailing Along warning short ch

**Sorry for the delay in updating- I honestly thought I'd be posting sooner. sorry guys, and again, it's the usual crap going down like school. And right now I'm scared to go to school- and depressed. But I haven't updated in the longest time and I know a lot of you are pissed cuz of that so I am sorry. SO- how the hell are you guys? Good? Er mad? Er what? Any who- here's the next chapter…**

_Chapter: 52 **Closer and Closer… Hunk?**_

"DUCK!" Leon ordered as we had entered a room with around twenty ugly ganadors standing around holding grenades.

"Ah!" I breathed surprised as our rectangular metallic crate shook from the grenade's explosion. Leon flinched and Rick looked ready for revenge.

"There're twenty? God damn, send the whole island!" I yelled over a fire grenade which I could have sworn burnt off my eye brows. The room had two kilns in it, and they both hissed. I noticed some bear traps by the ganadors and thought hard. Nothing came to me.

"Leon, uhm… what's the plan?" I asked.

"Hang on I- PH!" Leon had tried to check if the coast was clear and was hit with a hammer.

"What the hell?" I looked and saw the stock of grenades gone. They had run out.

"Nice work Leon!" I yelled and jumped over our barrier like an awesome Spartan, and whipped out my gun. Rick how ever, throwing off my sweet image, grabbed my jacket and hauled me back behind the barrier.

"HEY!" I complained. Rick glared at me.

"I'll go first." He said.

"I'll go first." I mocked and watched as Rick, stealing my light, attacked the ganadors. Meanwhile like some sissy, I had to aid Leon.

"Hey pussy, the hammer didn't hit you that hard in the face get up." I hissed. Leon, holding his bloody nose, got up and glared at me.

"Secret agent my ass." I mumbled. Rick was back in no time and helped Leon up.

"God your sister is a -" Leon was cut off by Rick.

"Brat? Yeah I know." He said as I stood and took the lead. I led them to a dungeon like corridor. The walls were slippery with slime and no light seemed capable of entering the space. There was a small light bulb which hung on the ceiling which slanted downwards to a lower area of the building. I pushed Leon in front as I spotted a ganador at the bottom.

"Thought you'd be used to it by now…" Leon mumbled his nose a little swollen and some blood dripped from his left nostril.

"Hah. I mean- no?" I said this way too robotically.

Leon shot the thing down and proceeded forward. I followed with great boredom. That was when I decided to trip Leon. I kicked the foot he lifted behind the foot he was supporting on, and watched as he tripped, fell, and rolled to the bottom of the ramp.

Rick sighed, used to my behavior and walked ahead of me to help Leon up.

"You're some secret agent…" Rick muttered.

"Shut up." Leon retorted and glared at me.

I gave him an innocent small girl smile. Don't think it worked…

**Bill, Chris, and Claire**

"Chris… the bridge is broken how're we gonna get to the other side?" Claire asked and looked down into the small creek with two vehicles burning. Chris pulled out some rope and a bow. Billy snorted.

"Jesus…" He commented.

"You have any other ideas?" Chris snapped back.

"Where the hell did you get the bow?" Billy asked.

"A good S.T.A.R.S. member always comes prepared." Chris breathed and tied the rope to a metallic arrow.

"Fuckin' odd. I never noticed him carrying it around…" Billy said to Claire. Claire shrugged. She then watched as Chris pierced a tree with the arrow. They all had their individual turn's monkey baring across to the other side.

"Alright well… let's do it." Chris said and looked ahead the soon dark path leading to the village. Billy nodded.

"Yeah." As soon as he had responded they all took off running. Of course five seconds later, so into their "cool moment" Billy hadn't noticed a bear trap and walked straight into it. He doubled over and yelled out surprised.

"Oh my God …" Claire rubbed her temples and let Chris help Billy.

"Okay okay… don't move." Chris said.

"Okay just get it off!! Oowww!!!" Billy dug his fingers into the dirt.

"Don't move." Chris said eyeing Billy.

"I'm not!!" Billy snapped back annoyed with the time it was taking.

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!!"

"You know what? I'll just haul your ass back to the transvestites if you're gonna have this attitude with me." Chris said threateningly.

"OH. You take that back!" Billy yelled wide eyed. The pain not so important than the men's "feminine" faces forever imbedded in his mind. Chris got the bear trap off and stood.

"Alright well, I wouldn't do that to you." Chris chuckled. Billy stood and winced.

"Oh thanks." He then noticed something move behind Chris.

"MOVE CHRIS!" Claire shoved her brother out of the way as someone from behind Chris attempted to attack him but instead got Claire. Chris fell on top of Billy and Claire fell to the side with a man on top of her.

"This…is very awkward... And unwanted." Billy commented- Chris's face just two inches from his.

"… You moron- I fell!" Chris defended. Billy's eyes narrowed.

"Yeaah. Right…" Billy pushed Chris off him and both men got ready to face what ever Claire had yelled at. Claire was wrestling around with a blonde haired man…

"HEY!" Chris immediately not liking the male and female wrestling (especially since his sister was the female) jumped into the fight.

"I think I'll watch." Billy said and lent against a tree.

"Not an option." Came a smooth voice from behind him. Billy was immediately sent crashing onto the earth once more.

"Ada!" He growled. He stood and pulled out his gun. Ada how ever was one step ahead of him and let her grapple gun unarm him. She then ran at him…

**A/N: please don't kill me. . I mean I know I should of written more and I'm disappointing you but my God, I haven't been feeling too great lately. I've been down and I've been in writer's blocks. So I'm so sorry. I think I'll be better by summer. Or hopefully sooner. So sorry for disappointing you guys. But my social life is really frustrating and I can't concentrate right now… I'm so sorry. But still- REVIEW!! Cuz I'll feel better. LOL. Selfish? Maybe. But bah.**

CB


	53. Jaw breakers and Lake Monsters!

****

Hey ya guys, thank you for being so supportive, and understanding. : ) I'm happy it's the end of the year and that summer is starting after next week. Well for me at least. Uh… life is okay, an' not much is happening except the occasional high school issues lol… well, I don't have anything to say, so, here's the next chapter doods. ;)

Resident Evil: Stay Alive

**__**

Chapter: 53

"Jaw Breakers and Lake Monsters"

After a while of running, screaming like little school girls, killing ganadors, and such which and so forth, something interesting actually took place.

We were in a house, a bedroom, with some old fashioned decorated furniture. Leon had found some golden key for a church place which was back at the village. While Rick read some files…

****

The American Spy… and other intruders…

****

The American spy has managed to avoid death… he does have amazing skills… intelligence… and- HEHE, and an amazing butt… I wonder if he's single- I'd tap tha-

Rick didn't even say or do anything. By now he was used to my sense of "humor". Leon how ever, took this differently. He snatched the paper from my hands.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" He snapped.

"Numerous things! But you don't have room to talk!" I retorted.

"Why you little-" Rick sighed a dramatic sigh and sat on the bed. Leon and I argued for a great while until he decided to be "mature" and ignore me. He stalked through a metallic doom looking door with a face on it. Rick and I followed.

"Shh, I hear voices- OPH!" Rick flew across the narrow hallway and landed on his back at the end. Leon and I both turned around quickly to face Mendez himself. He grunted and tried to back hand me. I ducked and shot him in the foot. Leon took aim too.

"Claire Bear go help your brother!" Leon said and shoved me out of the way so Mendez's foot didn't collide with my face. I nodded and started off but the huge Mendez knocked me into Leon instead. Leon and I hit the wall by the metallic door.

"Ugh…" My head throbbed. I heard Leon yell my name and shove me to the ground. I look up and saw Mendez holding Leon by the neck and off his feet.

"Leon!" I looked around.

"Um… hang in there!" I said waiting for Mendez so say "Yo be my brotha" er something. Leon choked and made odd coughing sounds. Rick came limping back by my side and took my gun.

"What're you doing??" Rick asked.

"I'm betting, you see, it's the beginning of the game so- he can't kill Leon off so fast ya? And it's a "movie scene" so, he shouldn't die. Of course if I'm wrong… um. Let's not go into that part of the bet." I said as Rick stared at me with wide eyes.

"Moron! I read somewhere that in this game even though there are movie scenes, you still have to press a button to survive through the scene!" Rick yelled. I glared at Rick.

"We excuse me for… well. I guess that's my fault. Never mind." I said and turned to find Leon being released by Mendez after all.

"AH HA!" I wheeled around and pointed a finger at him.

"You'll pull back a stub…" Rick warned. I pulled my hand back and glared at him.

"aghh… haahh…" Leon panted… like a dog.

"You are one of us…" Mendez said something choppy or what ever.

"OH REALLY?" I asked. Mendez threw a hateful look over his shoulder. I shut up.

"Never the less, you are still an outsider. You will suffer severe consequences-" I cut Mendez off.

"Can we know what not to do so we won't suffer consequences?" I asked. Rick clamped a hand over my mouth and fingered his gun. Mendez turned to me.

"I will make sure you are the first to go little girl." He said and left through the door we had just come from. Leon coughed and stood.

"Well, what's HIS problem?" I muttered. Leon looked at us.

"Fuck, I forgot the key, hang on guys." Leon said and went through the door Mendez had just gone through. Rick and I sighed heavily as we heard Leon yell out in surprise and a gun shot rang out. Rick sighed and went through the door to save Leon's ass AGAIN. But instead, a woman had saved his scrawny ass. A woman in a red dress.

Mendez had removed his large foot from Leon's chest and charged through the window after the woman. The glass shattered and there was a huge hole in the window. Leon got up.

"Ugh… who was that?" He asked. I looked at Rick. We both shrugged and our trek continued.

****

Ten minutes before…

"So you're saying, that woman is tougher to beat than this buff as shit man?" Chris asked and dodged a punch to the jaw. Billy glared at Chris.

"Well yeah, women are more flexible, and faster." Billy said. As if to prove his point, Ada had done the splits to avoid a funky elbow move Billy was about to land.

"I just think you're a little… RUSTY…" Chris grinned. He grunted in pain as Krauser's fist had come in contact with the right side of his mouth. Blood started to trail down and drip to the ground. Claire watched the men fight and started to grow a little impatient.

"Rusty?! Please, you're the one who can't take on some muscle headed slow as shi-" Billy was windmill kicked in the face. He stumbled back and shook his head to clear the blackness from his eyes.

"Yeah? Switch me." Chris and Billy switched partners. Krauser getting angry at the men's non interest and distractions decided to pick it up and make someone hurt. Ada just fine with it all, decided to pick it up also though, because she wanted to prove to Chris she could make men cry…

"Ow, Ow! Ugh, ah!" Chris being the more muscular out of Billy and him, was slower too. Ada was landing blows after blows onto his frame without much sweat. Chris stumbled back.

"Ha ha! See?! I UGH!!" Billy's jaw snapped…

"BILLY!! Shit I'm sorry man! … I told you, you couldn't take him!" Chris's concern immediately grew into an "I told you so". Billy sat up and immediately Krauser and Ada started beeping.

"Playtime is over. Next time though, you will die Coen." Krauser smirked at Billy and disappeared. Ada looked as if she was about to say something, but Claire bitch slapped her to the ground and instead, Ada grapple gunned her ass out of the fight.

"'y 'aw is 'oken." Billy said and let Claire touch his jaw line softly. He watched her eyes.

"Yeah it's broken… but a first aid spray should heal it." Claire said.

" Hey yeah. When I kicked Krauser I felt one by his waist." Chris said and looked around trying to determine which way to go.

"'ou 'elt 'un?" Billy asked grinning at Chris. Chris's head snapped down to Billy's sitting position. Claire sighed and stood.

"You're just mad I could take Krauser on without braking my face!" Chris retorted.

"God you guys are like two monkeys fighting over a banana shut up!!" Claire rubbed her new migraine and took the lead. Chris and Billy fell into step behind her.

"'onkeys 'r 'ool…" Billy said silently.

"Yeah… and I do like bananas…" Chris said trying to make their immature behavior sound a little more mature. In their own strange way.

****

Claire Bear, Rick, and Leon…

"I wonder what Billy's doing…" I thought out loud. We were all three headed for a cliff over looking a lake. A brown/green lake. Tall grasses were forming on either sides of the wide trail leading up. The whole trail was surrounded by one huge cliff to the left. A large boulder to the right.

" Plotting your death?" Rick said. He blew some dust off his gun.

"Know I would be." Leon said from the front. I grunted.

****

Back to Billy, Claire, and Chris

" I 'ill aire Bear." Billy said from the stone steps of a small church. The heores had located a church which was locked, and had decided to brain storm on what to do next. Claire was examining the emblem indent that was needed to open the church and Chris was cleaning his knife.

"Oh my God, aren't you guys the least bit concerned here?" Claire asked. Billy looked up at her from the steps. His broken jaw gave him a dazed look. Chris looked at his sister and smiled warmly.

"Yeah. A little. But we've been through this shit so many times, what makes you think we can't escape this time? Besides we actually have back up." Chris said.

"Remember the movie "Killer Zomie 5"? The main character? Yeah, he said that too, and then … CHEW CHEW, he died!" Claire pushed by her brother and around the church to find a small cat walk leading around a large cliff. It looked a little unstable.

"Here Claire, let me go first." Chris said getting into the "mood" after his sister slapped him back to reality. Billy made a weird gurgling sound.

"'y 'aw urts." He said quietly.

"… I'm sorry…" Chris said and patted Billy's shoulder.

"I 'ate you." Billy growled.

"… heh heh…" Chris grinned at what Billy's unintended statement sounded like. Billy grunted. They all three walked onto the planks and found them somewhat stable. There were some loose planks but nothing to worry them too much.

****

Claire Bear, Leon, and Rick

"Okay so, why don't you go out there and I'll wait here?" I asked. There was no way I was going out onto that lake after seeing that cop fella get devoured by a huge ass crocodile/ salamander lake monster.

"Okay. How about you, you feeling the same way?" Leon asked. Rick grinned.

"Nah. I'll go. If I don't, you'll end up killing yourself." Rick laughed.

"Huh, real funny." Leon muttered and both men hopped into the small speed boat and left me. I felt a little bad letting my brother go out there but he was THE RICK, and so far he hadn't been very close to death… except with Nemmy, but that was one time… I think.

I chuckled and laughed as I watched both the small little figures out in the lake scream and get flung around by the monster. They were being flung around like rag dolls, and first when the creature let it self be seen out of the water, I decided to scream bloody murder.

****

Leon and Rick (Rick's POV)

I was so happy I didn't drag Claire Bear onto the boat… The size of the goddamn monster was larger than a great white shark… a whale even. (Not a blue whale…) Leon was at the front of the boat while I was at the other end. Coincidentally, there were harpoons in the boat we could launch at the creature.

Leon yelled out something as our boat neared a huge rock with what looked like a tree growing on it. I cursed as I went flying through the air and out into the cool slimed waters of the lake…

I resurfaced and swam like a bitch to get my ass back onto the boat. Leon and I both reached the boat at the same time. The monster nearly chewed my foot off if Leon hadn't warned me it was behind me. Again, the boat was being pulled along by the gigantic beast, thanks to Leon dropping the anchor into the water…

The boat stopped moving. Leon and I readied our harpoons and launched them once we spotted our target. We both relaxed when we saw the huge monster screech in pain and go under slowly.

"Finally… uhh." I grunted and laid down on the seat of the boat; vertically. Leon did the same. He then yelled out in pain. I sat up and saw the rope tied around his leg. We both pulled out our knives and slashed at the tight rope. Finally the rope broke, and the boat seemed to shift heavily.

"Like I said… you'd end up getting yourself killed…" I breathed. Leon chuckled from beside me. I still wondered how he could be a secret agent… I hadn't seen any AMAZING moves of his… yet.

****

CB's POV

They sailed on back to me and got me into the boat. For half the ride there they were convincing me the monster was dead. I decided to accept it, and stop arguing. Something was starting to hurt like a bitch in my lower chest area.

"Ow. Riiiickkk…," I whined, "I don't feel so good." I hissed. I clutched my side and shut my eyes tightly. Rick looked at me a little concerned.

"AHH!" I yelled out and almost flipped over board. It felt like a bug was moving inside me… like in The Mummy. Slowly moving all my veins and stretching them out…

"Claire Bear!" Leon sped up the boat and in five minutes we reached our destination. Rick had to pick me up to move me. I didn't want to move it hurt too much. We had only walked five feet when Leon started to double over in pain… something was happening to us…

****

A/N: Okay so… it may seem rushed, but that's because I had written the whole thing yesterday night, and guess what?? IT FUCKING ERASED! The whole thing!! Two hours of hard work down the god damn drain!! BUT, I rewrote it today so I hope you like it. Rick's POV was an extra thing I added… yeah. But, I hope you guys aren't too mad at the late updates lately. : ( buuut. Hopefully next one will be up faster ya? Anyway, REVIEWWWWWW!!!!

CB


	54. Ashley Graham and Departures

****

(sigh) internet went down… took waaay to long to fix ya? Oh well. Well anyway here's the next chapter, sorry it kinda took a while. Umm, and I want to thank you reviewers soooo much, so thank you for the reviews, it's extremely nice to open my inbox and find all you encouraging comments and it really supports and helps me. So, thank you very much. I'm grateful to everyone of you, and you are acknowledged. : ) Well, here's the next chapter. : )

Resident Evil: Stay Alive

Chapter: 54

**__**

"Ashley Graham"

When I awoke I had awoken with immense pain in my chest. I had also discovered that I was the first out of the three to wake. I watched Leon squirm on the floor and groan. I shrugged and looked over at Rick. He was sleeping soundly.

"Agh!" Leon started to get real loud in his sleeping state.

"Leon wake up." I kicked his arm. He woke up with a start and looked around. He spotted me and immediately frowned.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" He asked hotly, apparently his dream was very appealing.

"Cause you were making some interesting noises." I said and grinned smugly at him. He stared at me and made a noise in the back of his throat. Rick then woke.

"Wha- who? Uh?" He seemed lost.

"Rick, did you know Leon was whispering your name in his sleep and giggling? He was blushing too…" I said with a straight face. Leon stood up abruptly, and defended himself.

"What! No-!" He stumbled over his words. Rick didn't seem to be paying much attention in the first place, and walked around our now dark cabin/shed. Rick looked at Leon and me.

"Let's go, we've wasted a lot of time asleep." Rick said, and as we were about to investigate the room, Leon's little transmitter went off.

"Hunnigan?" Leon asked.

"Leon! Where have you been? I haven't been able to reach you for six hours!" The brunette exclaimed. I snatched the small device.

"He's been napping. He's all good to go now though." I informed her. Her expression turned annoyed.

"Hey brat get off the line who are you to grab an F.B.I. Agent's transmitter?" The woman asked. Everything went silent and I could hear Rick whisper to Leon: "Aw, man…"

"Oh no you didn't…," I mumbled and got into a back talking stance (yes, there is a stance for that), "Well listen here girl, while you're sitting back safely BOSSING us around, we're putting our lives in danger and risking each other! And when you couldn't reach our asses for six hours wouldn't you think SOMETHING went wrong huh? Or were you too "busy" to notice; tapping all your little computer devices!" I exclaimed. The woman made a face.

"Who asked you to get involved?" She asked and smirked.

"Well YOU are the F.B.I. right? Then where the hell is my rescue chopper?? HUH? WHERE'S MY SAFETY!??" I asked. The woman was quiet. She then started to eye Leon who was at loss of what to do.

"You know she has a point." Rick said and thought.

"No she doesn't-" The woman argued.

"Yeah huh! Ask if we can get someone PROFESSIONAL here!" I yelled. The transmitter went off. Leon grabbed it and hissed at me.

"Do you HAVE to be so obnoxious?" He asked.

"… um. I think I should say something smart, but I can't think of anything." I said and walked over to a bed which held a note. It had a kissed signature. Red lipstick. I grinned and started to read; this would be my revenge…

****

Leon,

I found you on the floor and you looked pathetic laying there like some baby screaming for your stuffed rabbit and mother. And whose Claire?? HM??

I also found some research on that parasite you managed to get into your body (F.B.I. Agent my ass…) and it seems that there is a cure but Saddler has it. So I'll try my hardest to find it for Claire Bear and Rick. I don't really give a shit about your ass, but I'm sure Claire Bear, being the incredibly smart and caring girl, would want me to think about you. SCUM.

So yeah, um, gotta run. Okay bye.

SMOOCH

Ada

I tilted my head to the side and wondered if Ada really did like Leon and what she would do if she ever knew Leon liked Claire.

"… You have a big ego." Leon commented. My mouth dropped.

"You have a big ass!" I shouted randomly. Rick walked up behind me and sighed heavily. I turned and made a face. Rick glared at me.

"Let's go." I hissed and left the room. It was sprinkling outside and a muddy trail leading up a cliff seemed spooky. Leon stepped in front with his handy dandy flashlight.

****

Billy, Claire, and Chris

"Does anyone have a strange feeling that something in this lake was say I don't know… alive and big?" Chris asked and looked around. Ever since the incident in the mansion had occurred with the gigantic great white shark; large bodies of water somewhat scared him.

"Chris, I think you're paranoid. Calm down okay?" Claire asked her brother and tried smiling to soothe his rabbit beat like heart. Billy sat to himself still bummed out that his jaw was broken. Chris steered the boat and nodded at Claire's request.

"How's the jaw?" Claire asked. If it wasn't fixed soon, it'd be extremely hard to fix later.

"'ollen… 'urts…" Billy said quietly. Claire and Chris smiled at him sympathetically, and decided to give Billy the first herb/medicine they could find.

****

Claire Bear, Leon, and Rick

"Okay shoot that crate and Rick take that one, and I'll take the last." Leon indicated a couple of crates hanging by thick wires. We were standing over a large river with a strong current. The wooden frame of the machinery before us held three crates which we could shoot down. After the crates would land in the water we could use them as a type of step hold to cross over to the over side of the current.

"Which crate? That one?" I asked and pointed at the top one.

"Yes." Leon said. We all three fired and Leon, mistakenly, shot at MY crate too.

"I said the top one." Leon said calmly.

"That was the top one." I retorted.

"No. That one is by a foot." He said arguing.

"This coming from a ROOKIE." I snapped. Leon's brows furrowed.

"At least I'm something." He growled.

"Why you-!" Rick clamped a hand over my mouth.

"Guys, no offense but, shut the hell up." Rick said angrily. We all proceeded onward and jumped to each crate till we were on the other side of the river. There was a lever. I pulled it and immediately the giant waterfall behind the wooden machinery, stopped flowing. Slowly but surely, a secret entry was revealed.

"Kewl." I commented and we all three bounded back to the center of the set. Right when Leon landed on the wood however, ganadors from the secret cave, behind and in front ran at us. Leon took behind, I took front, and Rick took the center.

"DIE!" I threw a fire grenade and killed four. Oh victory…

"Ugh!" A razor like whip had slashed Rick across the face and caused some damage. The whip was protruding from a body of a ganador. Rick caught the whip which looked like an intestine, and shot it off. This somehow killed the creature.

When our duties were finished, we all proceeded onward until I heard an all too familiar voice…

"HEY!! Claire Bear! Rick! Leon!" Chris came racing towards us. What I thought was a look of compassion turned to a look of death as he drew nearer. Rick looked at Claire and saw the same expression. Billy was a step behind them with an even more terrifying expression seeing as how his jaw was at an odd angle. A demonic look rather…

"AAHHH RUNNN!" I took off running with Rick, we both feared our lives. We had reached a dead end how ever and held onto each other as our grim reapers appeared.

****

Couple of beatings later…

"Um. Sorry? But you guys, come on, we HAD to." I said and held my head. Chris had hit me on the head with his palm. It still hurt like a bitch. Rick was still trying to stay conscious, and Leon was sitting in a corner unpleased with the many people now involved.

"Had to? What the hell kind of excuse is that?" Claire asked.

"MY kind of excuse?" I tried.

"Listen shrimp, I wasn't chased by transvestites, socked by a muscle head, slapped crazy by some woman, just to find out that you HAD to go here just cause!" Chris growled. As he had said this, Billy held onto my hand in fear (probably a phobia now) that I'd run off and he's have to endure more pain to seek me out.

"Uhm… transvestites? Forget it, I don't want to know." Rick said and rubbed his head.

"What I can't understand is why you keep wanting to jeopardize your sister's life Rick?" Claire asked and looked my brother square in the eye.

"Actually, I'm jeopardizing HIS life." I said and sighed. Claire gave me a look to silence me. Chris and Billy were staring Rick down too.

"You don't understand. Do you honestly think I WANT to put her in danger? It just so happens that I HAVE to do this. And she has to too…" Rick said curtly.

"What're you gaining from this?" Chris asked.

"Peace." Rick said without missing a beat. There was silence and uncomfortable grunts or looks were passed around.

"After this, it's all over. Okay?" I decided to break the ice. Leon stepped in front and seemed extremely angry.

"Okay well, thanks for putting me into a difficult position, it's hard already watching out for my own ass." Leon said hotly.

"Hey, the more people, the safer yeah?" Chris commented. Leon grunted. I pulled out a first aid spray I had purchased from the merchant and handed it to Billy. He took it and sprayed it on his wounded jaw.

"Thanks kid." Billy patted my head.

"Alright. Well, we need as few people as possible…" Leon hinted.

"Alright. We'll take our leave. We've had enough separation and zombie attacks as it is…" Chris said and pulled Claire towards him. He pulled out a small radio.

"I'll call Jill and get her here. Billy, you stay here and keep an eye on the two siblings alright?" Chris asked. Everything seemed to be registering in our minds and in the end it seemed the only way and outcome of an easier path.

"Yeah." Billy smiled.

After a long and depressed farewell, our group had once more become small. Chris and Claire had left in the direction they came. It hurt to say good bye to some favorite characters, and most importantly, friends. It was an inevitable result however, and I knew the time had come. After the silence of slight depression, the air seemed to thin out and return to its normal state.

"The church is just beyond this court yard. We're almost there." Leon commented. We looked around the familiar place. At dark it seemed just slightly creepier. There were extremely small sheds; five perhaps, and a large cliff hung on the right side. Two huge double doors were sealed shut.

"No!" Leon groaned as the wooden spiked fence locked shut ahead of us and behind us trapping our group. We saw a bunch of ganadors hustling about and opening the large doors with great difficulty. A large troll much of the one in Lord of the Rings actually, appeared before us.

"Dude, that troll was in Lord of the Rings…" I commented as the monster came out in a "dog chain" which was led by a group of ganadors pulling it out into the clearing.

The troll suddenly had a burst of anger cause the next thing we know its killing all the ganadors and it comes after us when they're all dead. Leon did a back flip to get out of the way. I backed off along with Billy, and Rick did a dive. The monster stared us down and let out a loud roar.

"Run!" Leon ordered us. Billy and I ran alongside each other and ducked as the huge troll swung a loose tree it had uprooted at us. After a couple of minutes of firing bullets into the large mass of flesh, it curled over and an odd parasite burst from its back. Leon of course jumped up close and started slashing the thing. We all found it to be the weakness and continued this procedure till the beast died.

"Okay… you guys alright?" Rick asked.

"Yes." Leon replied and reloaded his Punisher.

"YUP." I said and smiled widely.

"Yeah." Billy confirmed. Our odyssey continued. Well at least till we reached the church cause then all hell broke loose.

****

Ten minutes later…

"Get away!" A blonde, very snobby looking girl wearing a skirt that looks like it belonged to a Scottish man, screamed. She flung a piece of wood at Leon which he dodged, but Rick not seeing it, got nailed in the face. He doubled over and held his face.

"What the hell?!" He yelled.

"We're here to save you. The president sent us-me." Leon corrected himself.

"My father?!" She asked and got all up in Leon's face.

"Unless your mother was a whore, then yes." I said. Billy groaned and Rick was still trying to regain his vision. Ashley stood and glared at me.

"Excuse me. Do you know who I am?" She asked and put her hands on her hips.

"A snotty brat?" I didn't exactly know what it was about Ashley, but whatever it was, it made me knot up inside and despise her. I suppose it was the way she carried herself, like she was the queen of America… or the way she talked, like she owned everything… or the fact that she had nailed my brother in the face with a piece of wood.

"What the hell is your problem?" Ashely asked and glared at me. Rick removed his hands from his face and looked down at the "president's daughter". And for the first time, Ashley saw Rick. I didn't feel so hot about this, but for my own amusement it would make things a hell of a lot more interesting; Ashley fell for Rick…

****

YEEHAW. This was written in one day. How interesting for me. A sudden writer's burst. Wowza. Well anyway, hope you liked it cause I had some fun writing, and I hope nonyall get offended if yer mums a whore. LOL jk. Sorry. UHM. BUT, can you guys review? Oh, and yeah weep cry cry, Claire and Chris are gone. Boohoo. Oh well. Another resident evil story of mine is to come its not the end of the world mates. UM… REVIEW!!!!!

CB


	55. First Night out with the prez's daughter

****

Okay so, I'm starting the 55 chapter, the day after I posted 54. Nice eh? Well anyway, for those who review, thank you, I am so happy you take the time to do that, and it truly makes me happy. : ) So, here's the next chapter and I hope you like it. : )

Resident Evil: Stay Alive

Chapter: 55

**__**

"First Night out With the President's Daughter"

…Went something like this:

"Rick, how old are you?" Ashley had asked on our way down the ladders of the church's top floor. It was a small cramped church so it was hard enough to crowd toward the one ladder.

"Twenty four. Why?" Rick asked and jumped down after Leon.

"No reason…" She said as Leon made to catch her. Instead how ever, she wanted my brother to catch her so she pushed me over the ledge and into the arms of Leon.

"Oh my!" I said and batted my eye lashes at him. Leon put me down and Rick, being forced to catch Ashley did. Ashley did this weird thing with her head and was all: "Thank you Rickie."

"OH HELL NO. You better call him Rick you hear? Or I'll split your lip!" I yelled and threatened her with my fist.

"Rick… Tell that barbaric girl to calm herself." Ashley said and took my brother's arm. I could feel the heat rise to my face and my animalistic like behavior kicking in. I launched myself at Ashley who screamed and hid behind MY brother and used him as a shield.

"IMA KILL YOU!" Billy held me back and told me to calm down. I did, and just stuck my tongue out at Ashley. She grunted something and kept hanging onto my brother who at this point was speechless and unsure what to say or do.

"Ah, the American spy…" A verrryyy womanlike voice rang out. We were at the center of the church facing the alter. I took this opportunity to snatch my brother back. Rick looked at the strange purple cloaked, man.

"Who are you?!" Leon asked. Billy looked around and saw me grinning at him. He turned his attention back to Saddler not having time to ask what I was grinning at. Which was just the fact that I'd gotten my brother back.

"I am Osmund Saddler… commander of this great base." He said and held his arms out wide like some god or something. I looked for Ashley and saw that she's taken Rick's other arm. I pulled Rick towards me and got on Ashley's side so she'd be standing next to me rather than my brother. She did a girly grunt thing, and gasped at something Saddler said. What he reveal he's the father of her baby?

"Leon, I think they shot something in my neck." Ashley said and looked at Rick for sympathy. I glared at her and Rick actually smiled and shrugged at her.

"Wish they shot it into your ass." I mumbled. Rick jerked his arm and I looked up at him. He gave me a serious look. Oh no… please don't tell me…

"YOU LIKE HER?" I asked loudly. Everyone's eyes were on Rick. Ashley was smiling of course. Saddler was just stunned that we weren't listening and we'd interrupted.

"… Claire Bear. Do you remember when I asked you to pick up that tarantula back home?" Rick asked quietly. I nodded.

"Yeah. I said "HELL NO WHY? OH GOD!!" and then I started crying." I said recalling perfectly. Rick nodded.

"I almost had that same reaction when my own sister, my BLOOD would think I'd-" Rick was cut off by Saddler who was now recovered.

"KILL THEM." Saddler stated loudly as these men with crossbow arrows on fire entered the church and took aim. Leon took Ashley's hand and raced for the window, Rick and I followed but to a second window. Billy was behind us.

"Ow." I grunted and sat up. Billy helped me up.

"Leon… what's going to happen to us?" Funny, as she had asked Leon this it really looked like she was asking Rick.

"Nothing, we'll find a cure." Leon said and helped her up. Rick helped himself up and was immediately attacked by Ashley on his right arm and myself on his left.

"Um. Guys?" Rick asked and looked at Ashley particularly. Our location was a small outdoor storage room which would lead outside to the front of the church; the grave yard. We all left the storage room and entered the dark grave yard.

"-----" Some ganador yelled something about "cuprianos" or what ever, and a swarm of him attacked us. Leon noticed a conveniently placed wheel barrel or what ever, made of wood and stocked up with barrels. He shot the wheel and one of the barrels; this took out most of the bastards. Oh uhm, the explosion from shooting the barrel I mean took out most of the ganadors.

"Rick help!!" A ganador had picked up Ashley. Didn't know exactly where the hell it came from but I was happy it came.

"Hang on." Rick said and tapped Leon on the shoulder. Leon shot a Ganador and looked back at Rick.

"What? I'm busy!" Leon snapped. Rick pointed at the far off Ashley who was screaming help.

"WHAT THE HELL?! HELP HER!" Leon yelled and was mauled by ganadors. Rick sighed heavily and stomped off to help her. I laughed. Billy and I then got into a cool ass 007 stance. We took down ganadors this way and helped Leon out of his fan girl dog pile.

"OH RICK, you saved me!" Ashley hugged Rick and Rick stood still patiently waiting for her to get off. He patted her head. My eyes widened.

"THAT'S MY PAT!" I ran as fast as a track star towards Ashley but Billy caught my arm before I got to them.

"Jealous?" Ashley asked still hugging MY brother. I felt like the incredible Hulk…

"RRRRRRROOOOOOOAAARRRRRRRRRR!!!!" I let out a loud yell of frustration and anger which scared the ganadors. They stepped back paranoid and then continued to come. There were only three left and Leon was taking them down.

"HE'S MY BROTHER BITCH AND YOU ARE TOO STUPID AND UGLY AND AND AND DUMB TO EVEN TALK TO HIM!" I yelled. I hated Ashley. Rick already had a girl friend Natasha, and Natasha was an amazingly nice girl. And Ashley, a brat, was a stupid bitch who wasn't going to mess that up. Besides, I wanted Ashley to suffer as much as humanly possible. Muahaha!

"Your… brother?" Ashley asked. Apparently she didn't see the resemblance.

"YES!" I wanted to smack her.

"Let's go." Leon ordered. We all ran around these demented demonic creatures, and ugly bitches, (Ashley), and soon we reached the barn area once more. How ever it was dark, and some torches were lit around the fences of the barn area. We ran into some villagers and bear traps but we got around them. Then Leon was all: "Claire Bear, climb over that door and open it from the other side."

"The hell do I have to do it for? Why not Ashley?" I asked wanting to jeopardize her life as much as humanly possible.

"You're smaller." Rick said, not missing a beat. Ashley started to look offended.

"Oh. You mean I'm not fat? Okay. Cool." I laughed to myself rather loudly and pushed by Ashley and got onto Leon's shoulders.

"Don't break your back Leon." Ashley said and held my brother's arm.

"Bitch." I growled. I put my hands on the top of the door and pulled myself up. I kicked my legs as if that would help me get to the top. I jumped down to the other side and unlocked the door.

****

Some time later…

We had traveled for a short period of time when we reached a small house. It was white and it looked like it had a black roof but it could have been the night that gave it that color. As we drew nearer we heard a mob of ganadors behind us approach. Leon looked around and found no means of escape. Or quick escape at that.

"Into the house!" Leon got Ashley by the hand and dragged her inside.

"Damn, why'd you have to pat the merchant on the back Billy?" I asked as we raced towards the house.

"Sorry, I didn't know he was a girl." Billy said angrily. I laughed.

We entered the small house and Leon shut the door behind us. The house had a stair case leading to the second floor on my right and a table in the center of the green walled house.

"Leon." We all turned to the voice of Luis. He held a stick in his hand and threw it at Leon. Leon caught it and barricaded the door.

After a brief intro, Luis decided to make an observation on Ashley's chest.

"I see the president has equipped his daughter with a pair of-" I cut him off.

"Pam Anderson breasts. Yeah yeah. Shut the hell up. She got plastic surgery. On her nose too." I said and grinned.

"She used to be black too…" I added. Ashley's face grew red.

I smiled and instantly our fun was over when the ganadors attacked.

IN THE NEXT EPISODE OF RESIDENT EVIL: STAY ALIVE!!!

Watch the heroes fight off the evil monsters of doom!

WHEN GANADORS ATTACK!!!

****

A/N: hi. Review. I'm sick. LOL. Strange ass ending I Know and the chapter was short but it was better than nothing correct? So please review and I hope you enjoyed.

CB

REVIEW!


	56. An Old Recruit and More Madness!

****

A/N: HEEEEEY! CB IN DA HOUSE! Okay, so I'm all good now, no mo illness. LOL. I would like to say thank you for the reviews! I'm sooooo happy! I am also realizing with a sudden GASP that this story is ACTUALLY coming to an end. WOW. How… sad? Well, as you know, me being me, I have already thought up the twisted ending. MUAHAHAHA. I am twisted indeed. But anyway, thank you again and please enjoy this next chapter…

Resident Evil: Stay Alive

__

Chapter: 56

****

Another Recruit and more Madness

Billy looked around the perimeter growling at the fact that we were surrounded… I pulled out my Punisher and leant closer into Billy. Rick and Leon stood at their own window, and Luis just stood in the center of the room like some moron.

"Claire Bear, go hide with Ashley…" Billy said quietly. I looked up at him. Ashley had already left for hiding and I didn't want to hide with HER.

"What!? Why!!!! TRAITOR!" I blurted. Billy' eye twitched.

"It's just so you won't get yourself killed!" Billy barked. Suddenly a bookshelf fell, and surprisingly, it wasn't a ganador that came rolling into the room… it was:

"HUNK?" Rick, Billy, and I chorused. Hunk was the same ol' Hunk he was… He didn't have his gas mask on how ever, probably due to the Spaniard heat…

"Need some help?" He asked smirking. Billy glared at him.

"Why'd you leave?" He ordered. Hunk looked at him with his TMP out.

"I'll explain later Coen." He said and turned to where he had entered where the ganadors were piling in.

"Claire Bear, GO!" Rick yelled. I guess Rick was in agreement with Billy.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" I yelled annoyed.

"Yes! Now go!" Billy pushed me towards the stairs.

"I don't WANNA!" I objected. Billy leaned down towards me and glared at me the same way he did when he made me crap myself in Code Veronica. (Not literally).

"… I hate you!" I cried and ran up the stairs. I don't know why but I felt myself hiccup like I was gonna cry, and something else told me that Billy might have taken what I said to heart.

"Dammit." I mumbled and opened a white closet to find Ashley inside huddled to the right. She screamed when I opened the closet.

"Shut the hell up bitch." I growled and got inside. I closed the closet and sat across from her.

"They made you come up here too?" She asked.

"Yeah. Billy did…" I growled. I was angry because after all we'd been through, he still thought I couldn't protect myself and survive? Bull shit. I had skills like everyone else in the room. I'd survived boulders, Nemmy, Tyrants, Wesker even…

"Do you like him?" Ashley giggled.

"…No. Right now I don't." I said quietly.

"OOOOOO. So you DO like him." She giggled. I just caught onto what she meant by "like".

"Wha?! NO! He's just my friend." I said. Ashley grinned.

"You aren't woman enough to get him. HAH. Unlike me, I could probably get him if I wanted to. Just like I'll get Rick." Ashley said completely delusional.

"Uhm. Suuuuureeeee. Listen here spoiled egg; I am more woman than you'll ever be. And as for Rick… he has a girlfriend so. SHUT DOWN." I stated. I heard the fight shift location upstairs where we were.

"I'll take care of that." She grinned.

"Like, no. You won't. Cuz I'm here to pimp slap yo ass if you try anything. Got that?" I asked. Ashley gave me a death look which just made her look like one of those fat white rich cats. I laughed.

"Claire Bear. You're a bitch." Ashley said.

"… YOU'RE HUGE!" I yelled. I then had a perfect plan. If I pretended to be mad at Ashley and run off all butt hurt or something, then I could try and beat this game by myself! And then show Billy I got balls. . . . Uhm. Not literally speaking of course. Cause I don't have… yeah… ANYWAY!!

Ashley was about to retort with something when I yelled out:

"HOW COULD YOU SAY I'M A FAILURE AT LIFE AND NO ONE CARES AND RICK IS A STUPID IDIOT?!!!" I yelled and crashed out of the closet. The ganadors were dying down in numbers; meaning I had little time to get my ass out. Rick was leaning out the closest window to the closet and shooting down the ganadors outside. Billy was right next to me, Hunk was on the stair case rail looking bad ass, and Leon was wrestling a mutated Ganador around.

"Claire Bear?" Billy asked. I ran from him before he could grab me and zigzagged my way through all the commotion. I eventually got downstairs. I ran for an open window with no ganadors.

"HOPSIE DAISY!" I said and jumped over the rail only to have my foot catch on the back frame and fall on my face, "MOTHA-!!" I growled and held my face.

"Ain't no stopping me noooow WHOOO!" I sang and ran for large wooden machinery by the white house. There were two double doors to the left and the right. Between was a handle sticking straight up from the ground and was able to turn either way for either door… I choose left. Just because.

I walked through the door and found a small village-ish looking place. There were tall wooden built towers and such over looking a bull ring in the middle. It looked like one of those rodeo circles where people were dumped in… how ever it wasn't quite a rodeo and the large wooden walls preventing anything from leaving was in fact a walk way to walk around. I thought for a minute.

"SO. Now… I should just run through it all?" I thought out loud. I shrugged and walked with caution instead. I didn't exactly want to be noticed… like… now.

I didn't find anyone around and though that maybe something bad would happen. I jumped down into the circular pit and immediately I heard two chain saws start from behind me and ahead me. I watched with wide eyes as one woman with bandaging around her head came hacking through the wall which had another layer of wood.

The next woman chainsaw waving ganador had a blue key around her neck.

"And that's my way out…" I mumbled and ran for a ladder. A bunch of villagers stood at the top; they… were preventing me from leaving the pit?

"…well this sucks." I commented on my situation. I dove as the chainsaw lady nearly decapitated me. The next nearly got my leg.

"Gotta think fast-" I was cut off by someone behind me. The two chainsaw yielding maniacs stopped in their tracks.

"Heh. Your survival skills intrigue me." Wesker said and grabbed my arm. I yanked it back and faced him.

"You're supposed to be dead!" I yelled.

"Not quite. And have a big plan in store for your brother…" Wesker grinned. I stared at him… nah I wouldn't say it. He was crazy the last time I saw him in Code Veronica… I didn't want to square off with him again.

"So uhm. Any chance you let me go unharmed?" I asked.

"Ha ha ha! You're still cracking jokes now? I'll kill you and leave you here as a gift for your brother and Billy." He smiled. I looked at the ganadors who were leaving.

"Wait why do you want my brother so badly? For real." I asked. I wanted to stall and most importantly; Stay Alive.

"He's quite an interesting figure. No file of him or you ever existing on earth… his skills and knowledge is much more than the most secret agencies know." He said. It really sucked being smart… heh.

"Well. Uhm. Toodles!" I sprinted for the closest ladder and ascended it. Wesker grabbed the ladder and threw it. I jumped how ever and hung onto the edge. I pulled myself up only to find Wesker there before me.

"How the hell-?" I stopped remembering his inhuman skills. I sighed and got up.

"Wesker… I LOVE YOU!" I yelled. Wesker's mouth dropped. He stood completely still and if he didn't have his shades on I'd most likely guess his eye was twitching.

"Ever since I laid eyes on you… I thought you were the hottest hunk out there! TAKE ME AWAY MY SAVIOR!" I yelled and jumped into his arms. He caught me clumsily and kept staring at me probably shocked.

"Wesker… you're SO MANLY!" I yelled out and hugged him.

"WHAT?!" Wesker stumbled around with words and seemed at loss what to do.

"WHAT THE F-CK?!!" Rick yelled. Hunk stood expressionless and watched

"Oh hi guys! I just told Wesker how I really feel about him! HE'S SUCHA HUNK!" I exclaimed as Wesker dropped me. I landed on my feet as reflex and ran next to Rick and Hunk.

"Jesus that was close." I mumbled.

"WHAT THE HELL WOULD YOU THINK I, A SUPERIOR BEING WOULD WANT A RUG RAT WHOSE IN LOVE WITH ME AROUND FOR?" Wesker yelled loudly. Silence passed.

"Well geez. You didn't have to reject me that coldly." I replied.

"… ARGH!" Wesker jumped off into the night annoyed as hell.

"Nice survival tact tics. It was quite amusing." Hunk said and smiled.

"Thank you!" I said and smiled back. I then remembered what I had said to Billy…

****

FLASH BACK!!!

__

"Yes! Now go!" Billy pushed me towards the stairs.

"I don't WANNA!" I objected. Billy leaned down towards me and glared at me the same way he did when he made me crap myself in Code Veronica. (Not literally).

"… I hate you!" I cried and ran up the stairs.

****

END OF FLASH BACK!

"Uhm… Claire Bear?" Hunk asked and snapped his fingers in my face. I snapped out of my flash back.

"Uh? Oh sorry. let's go." I said and lead the way to a wooden door with four chains on it. Hunk shot them all off and we entered the next section of DEEAAAATHH.

****

Billy, Leon, and Ashley…

"I didn't say that! She just yelled that and ran off! She's completely barbaric like I said before!" Ashley yelled in her defense as they had gone through the right double set doors rather than the left. The group had to split up in other to search for Claire Bear.

"Why would she run off then?" Leon thought aloud.

"… I think… she's mad at me." Billy said.

"Why?" Leon asked.

"I don't know! I just told her to hide and started to get annoyed and she said she "hated me"…." Billy explained.

"… Maybe she's PMS-ing." Ashley grinned. She wanted to embarrass Claire Bear.

"No… she's deeper then that… she has to have done it for some reason." Leon said. Billy shrugged.

"What ever, let's just go." Ashley said fed up with the topic being her foe rather than herself.

****

Claire Bear, Rick, and Hunk

As we all three- LOS TRES TAQUITOS! - got father ahead, we suddenly bumped into the second group. We stared at each other a while until all hell broke loose.

"Where the hell were you?!" - Billy

"Why'd you run off your so irresponsible!"- Leon

"Hey!" I yelled at Leon's accusation.

"Ha ha." Ashley taunted.

"Shut up." I growled.

"Why'd you run?!" Billy yelled taking the front of the line. I stared up at him. He glared down at me but not as hard as he had the two other times. It seemed soooo long ago when I first met the cold Billy. Now he was much softer. I was acting stupid… I ran off to prove myself to be strong and independent. But all I really did was worry the other (Not Ashley but who gives a shit about her right now?)… I didn't even mean it when I told Billy I hated him.

"I'M SO SORRY! I DON'T HATE YOU!!!!" I jumped into Billy and hugged him.

"What the-? I mean. Uh, that's good." He patted my back and smiled down at me.

"Uhm… wow." Leon said. Rick shrugged used to it all.

"Well, as touching as this is let's get moving." Hunk said slowly.

"Pfft…" Ashley mocked. She saw how ever how much affection I had gotten from Billy and cracked her own twisted little plan….

"Sorry Billy!!" I exclaimed again hugging him still. He sighed and then started to laugh.

"Jesus Claire Bear, it's alright. And I think I already know why you did it anyway. I know you're strong and have excellent surviving skills but it still isn't going to keep me and the others from worrying… you know?" Billy asked. I nodded and wiped a tear from my eye.

"Yeah. SO ANYWAY!!! I confessed my undying love to Wesker." I said. Billy stared at me.

"… Uh? Tell me that was a joke please…" He said; eye twitching. I grinned.

"Sorry Billy Bob. . . Billy Bob?… AHHHHHHH!!!" I ran off trying to stay away from the angered Billy.

"After all the shit I went through, you turn out to love that lizard??!!" Billy yelled.

"It was one of my survival tac tics!" I called back. Rick, Hunk, and Leon had begun discussion survival strategies and Ashley… well Ashley had a similar plan to mine… and she was busy creating it…

And it involved not only Rick, but Hunk.

****

A/N:…. UHM. YAH. HEHE. How'd ya like this chapter? I hope it wasn't too much but what ever I was getting bored. It was a longer chapter than usual too… wow. So yeah. Anyway, please REVIEW!!!!!

CB


	57. Realizations and The Elevator From Hell

****

Heeyy… (gets trash thrown at her) GYAHHHHH!!! YOU FRICKIN-!! I mean. Sorry. I know I have been gone awhile. I've been busy with getting ready for school and get this I still have 2 essays to write… XX! OKAY BIG NEWS!!!

BIG NEWS!!! REAAADDDD THIS!!!: I'm making my own website!!!!!!! Resident Evil: Stay Alive will still be posted and updated here, but also on my new site. ALSO- THE COMIC/MANGA: will be posted on my new website (which is in progress of being made still) my comic will PERHAPS be posted on DeviantArt. I don't reeaallllyy think so, but who knows right? So- New Website, I'll give you the link when I open it: ) Annnddd I'll post stories here still, but also there, so you guys can just check out my art work, stories… And you guys can post stuffs too! Oolalala! Hehehe, okay onward with the story ya?

Resident Evil: Stay Alive

****

Chapter: 57

__

"Realizations and the Elevator from Hell"

"Chitty chitty bang bang, chitty chitty bang bang, HI HOE!" I sang aloud the last part mostly directed at Ashley who was now clinging to Hunk's arm. She scoffed, rolled her eyes, and then gave me a look.

After Billy had caught me, killed me, resurrected me, we'd continued our trek. I was at Rick's side in utter fear that Ashley would tackle him if I for one second left. She was probably using Hunk as a decoy, and then when I'd left my unknowing brother unguarded, she'd strike. Of course I'd be there to rip her to pieces… but still. Rick was somewhat bait anyway, and he'd just have to live with it.

"She doesn't like you anymore." Billy stated on the other side of Rick. I snorted.

"What?" Billy and Rick asked looking at me. I looked at them both and laughed heartily.

"Numbskulls, she's using Hunk! She still likes Rick but once I leave or the timing is right- she'll strike then!" I glanced back at the blonde who was whispering something to Hunk. Hunk was at the edge of tears. Every now and then he'd try and get her dislodged from his arm… it didn't work… sadly.

We were on our way up some metallic green stairs which snaked their way up a large cliff along the left hand side. We rounded the hand rail and proceeded up the large cliff. Rick and Billy looking around for any ganadors to shoot. Leon was in the lead not wanting any part of our conversations and wanting to be serious about our current situation.

"Ashley, I'm sure you're … nicer than you set on to be, but I'm not interested in you and would never be… ever… so will you release your death grip on me and pursue Rick again?" Hunk asked. Ashley stared at him.

"Why are men such jerks?!" She elbowed Hunk and ran to Rick for sympathy. I turned in time to see her hand bitch slap me out of the way. I hit the rail and almost lost consciousness. Billy stared mouth wide open in shock at what had just happened.

"Jesus Christ." Hunk said. Rick of course, not concerned with my well being, shouted out "NOOOOO!" as he realized his stalker was back. Leon wasn't even paying attention he was focused on the road ahead.

During all this commotion, I was face down on the ground in a concussion, and foaming at the mouth.

"Rabies!" Ashley shrieked pointing down at me. I sat up and growled annoyed. Ashley got three points… bitch slapping me, I hit the rail upon falling down, and she "confused" my foaming at the mouth with rabies…

"You know what Ashley? I think I'll kill you myself if the ganadors don't get you first." I said and got up. Rick shrugged himself out of Ashley's death grip and walked over to me.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeaaahh." I replied a little annoyed with Ashley still.

"Well, your little plan was a major flop." Billy stated looking at Ashley dead serious. Ashley smiled at him.

"How attentive of you." She said wrapping her arms around Billy's neck. I tilted my head to the side, and then like some horror movie, flashbacks came rushing back as I had realized her true plan!!!!

__

"Do you like Billy?"

"You're not woman enough to get him…"

"I could probably get him if I wanted to…"

She'd never interacted with Billy, I'd taken it as an indication that she wouldn't waste her time with him… but was she more complicated then that? Did I really underestimate my opponent?

If so… this is going to be a lot harder- but so very interesting…

"I GET IT! Wow you really are a whore- you used Rick and sort of Hunk, as a stepping stone… NICE." I sort of admired her evilness, but not enough- why? I was WAYYYY more evil. . . And I was about to show her.

"Wow… I haven't felt so… happy and … well I don't really care I'm just relieved." Rick said happily. I got into a famous Chris Redfield thinking pose and stood quietly.

__

How could she have made that plan from the start when she JUST saw Rick's face? She'd seen Billy first but still that's a damn fast scheme to think up. Unless this is another scheme…

Ashley grinned at me. I practically felt like I'd go Michael Meyers on her ass. How could a dumb shit like her be so … smart…? Pfft. I'd crack her like a nut.

"WELL- Ashley, I think you're a damn slut." I said and marched off after Leon. We soon reached a platform which had these orange elevators which were held by wires. They moved out over a large ravine and were mechanically worked by a machine to operate. Leon told us to wait while he got the machine to work.

"Nice come back." Rick said. I looked up at him and shrugged.

"I have to think of something to really get her. I need to think of the most evil scheme ever…" I said. Rick sighed. The only thing I could come up with was… beating her at her own game. Oh the embarrassment she'd have to endure. But still. I was fifteen and Billy was twenty six- no doubt he'd be asking me if I was touched in the head or if I was suffering from head trauma from earlier.

I looked over at Billy who was a little annoyed looking. He caught my eye and gave me a "Help me!" look. I stared at him. If he wanted help he'd do this my way and my way meant inflicting as much pain as possible. Not to him of course, he's my friend, but to Ashley. She'd already fooled me with her rat like intelligence. Now I'd have to step up to beat her. I nodded at Billy and sighed.

"Okay guys, the swing- elevator thing is working. Let's split up. One group in one elevator, and another into the one behind the first. Our weight is something we have to consider." Leon said as the elevators started to go around and around on the platform. One would ring inwards slowly for people to step onto, then move out over the large hole below and continue on out into the dark fog, and hopefully to the next cliff over where we would get off.

"Rick, Billy, and I will take the second." I demanded. Leon nodded; he was just relieved I was serious now. He threw me a strange look and looked over to Ashley. Ashley glared at me.

"Get off him." I snapped. Hunk was now shocked. Leon stood by the rail where they would get into the orange shaft. Ashley hesitated. Billy looked at me a little odd and Rick was smiling to himself. He, of course, knew my plan.

"I think you should go with Hunk and Leon." Ashley said stepping up to me. She was taller by an inch but in a smack down, I'd whip her ass.

My mind raced thinking what I should say next- something that would annoy her beyond comprehension… something fast- something. . . Good! But what…?

"Uhm, you got a booger hanging out of your nose." I said and raised an eyebrow. Her face turned red and she raced off to the coming elevator. I grinned happily as they were off and my group stepped into the next elevator. Billy looked down at me.

"What're you up to now?" He asked. I inhaled through my nose and paused. When it was just me and him I didn't have to do shit- but would it further my chances- no way I wasn't like Ashley.

"Nothin'. Just hatching another plan." I smiled.

"Great." He said sarcastically. Rick stood in front of us with his gun out. Apparently some ganadors were trying to hitch rides and throw shit at us. Billy and I were in a discussion and didn't think it was something Rick would require help with.

"Go along with it okay? Cause if you don't- I'll root her on with her romances with you." I said darkly. He leaned against the back and sighed deeply at my "Immaturity" I can only assume.

"Yeah, fine." He said tiredly.

Our elevator reached the end and the group waited for us. I was the last to get off- but right when I was about to step out, Ashley pushed me back in. I grabbed onto her arm and pulled her into the elevator with me. We both fell to the floor and were off for another ride.

"God, you stupid bitch." I growled as I saw Rick howl with laughter. Leon and Hunk were groaning with frustration and were obviously annoyed with the slow motion of the mission. Billy sighed heavily and waited for our return.

"You're the stupid one! I did not have a booger in my nose!" She screeched. I couldn't imagine how immature this discussion and fight sounded but eh, I was the one in it.

"So you picked your nose? NOSE PICKER!" I pointed my finger at her. She glared at me.

"And I thought you said you didn't like Billy!!! You slut!!" She accused. I tilted my head to the side. This was perfect. So very perfect. But I had to be careful. Cause if I wasn't- I'd shatter the perfect set up…

"I'm a slut? The hypocrite accuses me?" I asked and sat down cross legged. I held my gun and kept look out for ganadors. There were two watch towers to the left which could hold a few ganadors- but none were spotted.

"Shut up- all girls do that." She said sitting too.

"Uhm, you're making a generalization, and you just admitted you did it too smarty." I said rolling my eyes. It was depressing knowing someone like her had some skills in deceiving people- but when it came to talking up close- she was stupid.

"What ever- I had dibs on Billy." She said smirking.

"Like "dibs" is going to stop me? Shit I could just throw your ass off this elevator and get him." I said smiling at the thought. I wondered what day it was and why God had granted me the unpleasant task of baby sitting this girl.

"Ha! I'm seventeen- good luck." She said. I think she was referring to being older and that she would have that advantage. I didn't really know her thought process too well.

"Hey, how'd you cook up that plan by the way?" I asked. I couldn't help myself. I knew I was going to regret asking.

"Yeah right, like I'd tell a brat like you?" She asked. Amen.

After a little while I was wondering if I should just try the whole- throw the bitch from the elevator. But somehow I knew the others would notice her gone when I returned from my journey…

"Halfway there…" I mumbled.

"I know." She said annoyed.

"Why'd you even push me back into the elevator if you knew this was going to happen; dumb ass?" I asked. She rolled her eyes and ignored me. That's when I saw the ganador jump onto the top of the elevator and try to unscrew the bolts. I cursed loudly.

"Shit-!" I yelled and shot at him. The elevator suddenly tilted to the side and hung from one bolt. Ashley and I fell over with the swing and crashed into the corner which was pointing downwards. The elevator looking shaft was in the shape of a square- by the way.

"Shoot him already!!!" Ashley screamed terrified. I shot him off the elevator just in time. The elevator swayed back and forth and made some groaning noises. Ashley clung to my arm- the pussy.

"F--K." I hissed as the thing started to dislocate from the wire. Ashley screamed right into my ear and I thought I'd lost my hearing for good.

"Shut up!!!" I screamed at her. She did as told- she better have or I'd knocked her off this thing. I looked around quickly. We were still too far away to-

"AGH!!!" The whole device stopped moving which left us stranded out in the middle of the ravine- the bottomless pit below. The sudden stop of the elevator sent us toppling to the side and out of the elevator. I grabbed the bottom of it and held on while Ashley fell to her death-… just kidding; she was clinging to my boot like a monkey.

"You don't give up." I grunted. Her survival skills weren't that bad. But mine were better. Ha.

"GET US UPPPPPP!!!!!" She screamed. And her "stay calm" skills sucked… hard core. The elevator shifted in the small breeze which sent tingles up my legs and in my fingers. My palms grew sweaty… I took a deep breath and looked up into the sky. It was pitch black…

"GETUSUPGETUSUPGETUSUP!" Ashley screamed terrified.

****

Meanwhile-

"The machine stopped moving!!! Shit!" Leon hissed. Hunk looked up at the wires and then at Billy.

"Coen, give me a boost, I'll climb along these wires and get them back." He said. Billy nodded. He stood directly underneath one and held his hand together and readied himself. Hunk pushed his foot down onto Billy's palms and jumped up onto the wires.

"Be right back." He said and monkey barred his way over the ravine. Rick's eye twitched.

"How the hell can he do that?" He asked.

"I don't know… BUT I COULD DO IT FASTER!" Billy yelled after Hunk's retrieving form. The fog swallowed him up and just as Rick was about to say something a faint: "No you can't!!" was heard.

Rick and Leon laughed and Billy couldn't help but chuckle.

****

Back to Claire Bear- and the monkey…

"PULL US UP!" Ashley screamed. I glared down at her. My arm was aching badly- but thank God it wasn't dislocated.

"What the f-ck do I look like to you? A body builder?!! You climb your ass up here and then fall off over the elevator with some fat ass attached to your leg!" I screamed at her. I then felt my clammy hand loose its grip a little and decided to actually attempt to pull us up… I couldn't move my arm which held onto the elevator so I put my right hand to use.

"Grab my hand!" I ordered. I felt my pants slip a little… Great, I'm going to be hanging here in my underwear- my pants at my ankles and Ashley hanging on to them… Can my life get any more embarrassed?

"NO WAY! YOU'LL DROP ME!" She screamed. I started to feel more panicked about my pants than my death. Hell I'd rather die with dignity than without my pants on.

"SHUT UP AND TRUST ME ALREADY!" I screamed. I think this scared her because she hesitated a minute before grabbing my hand, and letting go. She screamed- naturally. I grunted at the weight and tried that Christian Bale pull up. In Batman Begins he pulls up that one Ross- fella after they almost fall over the cliff to their death. I was too weak. Naturally. But once the elevator started to creak and groan again my adrenaline pumped like a mother.

"Gah!" I pulled her up slowly- resting my elbow against the metallic frame to use as a lever. I pulled her up to where she was right at the edge of the floor.

"GRAB IT!!" I yelled exhausted. She did and whimpered. What a f-cking pussy… like I mentioned before. I pushed her in while she weakly tried to get into the turned over elevator. I breathed heavily since the weight was reduced.

"Come on!" She yelled. She didn't make a move to help me up. Thanks a lot. I saved your ass and this is how you repay me? Well at least I got her back in the worst possible way- I saved her.

"Thanks for the help dip shi-" I felt a hand grab my collar and pull me up. I looked up to see Hunk above me where the elevator's wire was. He looked at Ashley.

"Grab Claire Bear's hand!!" He yelled. She did so, and right after, the elevator fell out from under our feet and disappeared below. I couldn't help myself and taunted Ashley that I was about to let go… that I was slipping.

"You better not be!!" She screamed. I think I was all out of being scared and reverted to being sadistic. Hunk grunted out in pain.

"Hey you okay??" I asked above the loud howl of the wind. He grunted.

"I… can't move… you both… up… just hang… on." He said between breaths. I cursed. I wondered whose life was more important. Mine, or Ashley's… I immediately chose mine- but I didn't make a move to let go of the snob. This elevator ride sucked ass.

"Argh!" Hunk groaned trying to pull us both up with one arm. It was a lot harder than when I tried to do it- for Ashley was pulling herself up when she got near the edge. Hunk didn't exactly have anything to use as leverage. Suddenly another person appeared in the distance- monkey barring his way over here. The frame of him to be exact, and as he got closer it turned out to be a ganador. I cursed. And I'm sure Hunk would have too if he wasn't gritting his teeth.

"I'll get him Hunk!" I yelled and pulled out my gun. Hunk held my collar so I had a free left hand. I aimed as the ganador drew closer. I fired- _click_

My eyes widened. Ashley screamed. I fiddled for a clip while the ganador raced faster than any other creature on a wire possibly could. I tried my hardest not to drop my gun, but at the same time move fast… it sucked only having one free hand.

"Ugh!" Hunk had kicked the Ganador in the face but instead of victory, the head exploded and revealed the slashy metal whip. The large yellow eyes taking in all three of us. The eyes almost looked like squid eyes and were glossy. The whip stabbed Hunk in the chest, then the side. I finally got a clear shot and hit the bastard dead on. The thing almost fell off the wire but it regained its posture and shrieked. The wind blew again causing us to sway and loose concentration at our current situation at hand.

"SHOOT IT!!!!" Ashley screamed. I noticed she'd started crying. I felt sorry for her-

I shot the creature and it still didn't fall.

"WILL YOU JUST FALL YOU MOTHER-" I yelled out but before I shot again, the creature did fall. I saw Billy hanging behind the creature smirking. I saw the creature fall into the bottomless pit, and fade in the distance.

"C- Coen…" Hunk stated. He'd started to loose his grip and I'd bet secretly he was extremely happy to see Billy.

"Need some help there Hunk?" He asked smiling. Hunk had a tired look on his face and looked at Billy panting.

"I… do…" He said softly. I felt even worse for Hunk than I did Ashley. Poor Hunk. I should have dropped Ashley's fat ass. Billy's smile faded and he nodded. He didn't like to see his friend in this situation either.

Hunk groaned as he tried lifting us again. Billy glanced at the man's shoulder and something flashed in his eyes. He didn't say anything though. I think we all knew what happened to his shoulder.

Billy got a hold of my left hand as I had put my gun away. I held onto his hot hand- at first I thought his hand was sweaty, but then I realized it was blood. From climbing the damned wires. Great.

"Okay Claire Bear- I'll pull you up and Hunk will take Ashley!" Billy said loudly so Ashley could hear. He lifted me up a little bit so we were face to face.

"Hey!" Ashley yelled completely forgetting about our situation. Damn… I actually thought that was funny. Hunk immediately grabbed Ashley's hand and nodded at Billy. Billy looked at Hunk.

"Hey- don't pass out. Hang in there." Billy ordered. Hunk nodded but I think he was going to anyways. Billy looked at me, his attention on me now.

"Listen, I know you can do this cause you're a strong girl- I'm going to let go once you have a hold on the wire, and once I do- start going back to where your brother is okay?" Billy asked.

"Okay- hey wait why isn't Leon or Rick out here?" I asked annoyed. Billy sighed impatiently.

"I got good at Rock, Paper, Scissors." He grunted and pulled me up in front of him at the wire. I grabbed it.

"Got it!" I yelled. He let go and immediately I felt very afraid… I couldn't move.

"Claire Bear you can do it- Don't look down, and keep looking up at the wire, I know you can do it." Billy yelled. I swayed again in the wind and nodded. My hands were clammy and tingling at the dangerous situation but I started to move, I picked up the pace and breathed steadily. It wasn't so hard after all… not with all the adrenaline going… I felt my hand starting to hurt at the wire and rip a little too but I didn't care I had to get back to the others.

****

Billy, Ashley, and Hunk

"Give me Ashley!" Billy ordered Hunk. Hunk nodded. The loss of blood thanks to the ganador was affecting him. He gave him Ashley easily, and hung onto the wire. Ashley looked up at Billy.

"Ashley, follow Claire Bear- Okay? If she can do it, you can do it!" He yelled. She nodded determined to show up Claire Bear but at the same time wanting to see the ground again. Billy pulled her up his muscles tensing.

"Billy I-" Ashley said petrified freezing like Claire Bear had. Billy looked at Hunk making sure the man was still conscious. Then he turned his attention to Ashley.

"You can do it. Come on." He said. Ashley looked back at him and nodded. She started to move and eventually she was out of sight. Billy looked back at Hunk.

"Hey man, stay with me okay?" He asked with a tired grin. Hunk smiled at Billy.

"Billy… I think I'll take the short way." He said and looked down. Billy's eyes widened.

"NO!" Hunk let go and Billy immediately grabbed his hand. Hunk sighed annoyed.

"Billy, I may survive a fall like this after all. Besides, I could just die of blood loss anyway if I don't." Hunk spoke of death so lightly it made Billy consider it. He shook his head of the thoughts.

"You idiot! I'm not letting anyone else die in my sight!" Billy barked. Hunk sighed and looked down then slowly he started to fall unconscious.

"Billy- Let me go. If you don't I'll cut your finger off." He said. A small smile spread on the man's face. Billy grinned.

"Shut up and hang on to me." Billy grunted and pulled Hunk up in front of himself and made sure that if he started climbing the man wouldn't fall off him. Hunk fell unconscious for a minute before waking up and realizing Billy was saving him…

"… this… is … a damn outrage." Hunk whispered. Billy grunted and stopped to catch his breath.

"No- this is a friend trying to save his friend's ass." Billy said. Hunk sighed and grabbed the wire himself. He winced.

"Your shoulder's socket is completely pulled out Hunk, just let me carry you, we're close." Billy said. Hunk looked at Billy for a minute then shook his head.

"Thanks for the help back there but I-" Billy cut Hunk off.

"Damn it Hunk why don't you just let your friends help you when you know you need it- fuck what ever training you had and that ego of yours, I'm helping you whether you like it or not!!" Billy shouted. Hunk was silent a second before speaking.

"I'd like to point out that your ego is just as big as mine- maybe bigger." Hunk stated. After a second of exchanged smirks- Hunk agreed. Billy grinned and sighed.

"Alright- hang on so I don't loose any more energy." Billy said and again he climbed back to safety.

Once he got there, Hunk was out cold and had a slight fever- the cuts were deep and he'd lost a lot of blood. Leon was angry for he actually had the equipment for this kind of situation… of course none knew it was coming so it was thrown to the side.

****

CB's POV

I looked at Billy who was exhausted and breathing heavily. Ashley was all over him wanting to tend his wounds and shit. Meanwhile I was making new discoveries.

Maybe Billy was helping Hunk and saving people around him because he believed it could somehow repay the deaths of the twenty three villagers. Did Billy truly blame himself for that? But who knew- maybe I should stop talking to myself, and narrate everything. I looked at Leon and Rick who were tending to Hunk. Was this the hardest game or what?

****

A/N: OOOO- extra long chapter for the extra long wait- are you happy er wut? I didn't plan on it being this long at all but it was! YEA BOI! Okay- this was mainly about Hunk's vulnerability and how Billy and Hunk DO care about each other's friendships outside their fights. Niiice huh? So if you're all: HUNK IS STRONGER THEN THAT! WAH WAH WAH- then screw you- I'd like to see you do this shit and not fall or die. BUT! I hope you liked it and- REEEVVVIIIEEWWW! REVIEW! Or I shall… Kill off Billy- or… HUNK… or… Ashley! Bad example… but yeah. Okay bye.

CB


	58. Mendez, Wesker, and Kidnappings!

**Goooodd- I seriously thought being a sophomore in high school would make things easier than being a freshmen- HELL NO! I've got tonz more homework, more people to deal with, and its only the second/ third week of school and I already got into trouble… heh. Oh well, It seems updating gets harder to do- but just to write and be relaxed is waaay worth it. I'm so happy for this time to write. : ) OKAY- reviewers: Thank you!!!! I'm so happy for the compliments and how understanding ya'll are. : ) . So, THANK YOU! Oh- I'm making a site BTW (like I mentioned) and its coming along great- it's almost done with being mine, and then I'll upgrade it- and tell you the link. ;) Oka- On with the story!**

**Resident Evil: Stay Alive**

_Chapter: 58_

"_**Mendez's Revolt and … WESKER!"**_

"Okay, get up… it wasn't that scary-…" Billy tapped my side with the tip of his boot. I twitched and looked up at him.

"Yeah easy for YOU to say Mr. Marines. I hate this ga-… situation." I glanced at his face to make sure he didn't hear my screw up. Thank God he didn't. Boy- I seem to be lucky now a days.

"GOD- Can't we just leave her here- it's not our fault she's a pussy." Ashley declared obnoxiously… I sat up.

"It's not our fault your ass is fat!" I yelled back immaturely. Yes- we were all waiting for me to get the feeling back in my arms and my legs so the mission could resume. I was an inconvenience. BOO HOO. Hunk was on his feet, but Rick and Leon were at his side. Ashley and Billy were doing the honors of trying to get me up and moving again.

"Immature…" She muttered. I rolled my eyes.

"I know you are but what am I?" I glared.

"Retarded." She stated. Billy stifled a laugh. I stood and glared at them both.

"You know what Ashley? You're annoying and the only reason Leon's here is so that he can get money for saving your ass. Otherwise he wouldn't even be here, HUH LEON?" I asked looking over at Leon. Ashley glared at Leon daring him to confirm.

"Uh… No?" He said unsurely.

**5 Minutes later…**

Leon sat up and rubbed his head. Rick and Billy watched him with concerned eyes.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Uhm, you got knocked out by a fifteen year old girl…" Billy said slowly.

"What? How the-!?" Rick interrupted.

"No time- come on we have to keep moving." And thus our mission resumed. Hunk insisted he was fine, but we could all tell he was sick and … well wasn't fine. We neared the merchant once more and of course we all took turns buying or selling our gadgets.

"SO- this pearl necklace isn't worth that much at all?" I asked.

"What're ye selling?" The merchant responded.

"This- but I want something BIG in exchange." I responded.

"NOT ENOUGH CASH STRANGER!" The merchant yelled. I stared at him.

"I just want a … magnum in exchange! I lost all my other ones." I stated the last part slightly confused. How the hell DID I manage to loose all my guns after every game.

"Welcome!" He said happily. I groaned.

"Geezes, I'ma shoot your ass and then rob it." I shot his leg and immediately he died. I bent down and robbed him of his riches. Well at least till he started to decompose at an alarmingly fast rate.

"You know that's murder." Leon stated.

"Honestly Leon, unless you can find something in the law book that says not to shoot the ugly dude from "The Hills Have Eyes" then I don't care." I stalked off with my new gun happy and satisfied. The road led down to what looked like an abandoned storage house. We all got a bad feeling for some reason.

"Ashley, Claire Bear; hide." Leon ordered. I glared at Leon and put my hands on my hips.

"Take Hunk with you." Hunk stood and shrugged Billy's help off.

"No- I'm fine. Really." Hunk said annoyed with being injured for the second time. (Code Veronica…) We all looked at each other.

"I guess I'LL be the mature one." I said and stalked off to hide. The others turned to Hunk after Ashley followed me. They were used to me not making any sense. Ashley started muttering something and I was having a hard time ignoring her. Finally we saw Billy drag Hunk over to where we were. I stared a little unsure if I should laugh.

"Coen, let me go. I'm fine." Hunk said. Billy had a big scowl on his face.

"No you're not, I'll bet Claire Bear cane take you on right now." He said. I remained silent. It wasn't really a compliment at all.

"I can take you on." Hunk muttered as he was put beside me. Hunk tried standing up straight but it just made him look like the Hunchback of Notre dame.

"Yeah right. I'm super man right now, and you're just PLAIN old batman." Billy smirked. Man Billy was enjoying this… cruel!! Well it could be that he was just frustrated and was trying to get Hunk to … SHUSH! Waaiit a second- did Billy just diss Batman?! Hell no!

"Hey!! Batman is the REAL badass!" I yelled. Ashley muttered something about me being a nerd or geek. BITCH- I'ma get her back for that. Billy and Hunk both gave me surprised looks that I had taken it literally… I'm a literal person… But what ever. Billy said it.

"Well Superman, I got your Kryptonite right here." Hunk said annoyed and made a fist. Billy move out of the way a second before the fist hit him.

"Listen Hunk, just wait this one out okay? We'll try to find some herbs and a spray, but in the mean time, let us help you okay? It's nothing to do with strength. Or that you need to pay us back for your one moment of weakness. It's not a game, this is reality and in reality this shit happens." Billy said. I stared at him. Hunk nodded. I think I missed something. But I could tell that Hunk was a born leader and was- scratch that probably always has never showed weakness and had always had to be the stronger one. He always had to be Superman.

"Coen," Hunk said right after Billy had taken a few steps; Billy turned around and looked at Hunk, "Thank you." Hunk said. He had an apologetic look on his face. Billy smiled.

"Anytime." He said and disappeared around the corner of the storage house.

I looked at Hunk.

"I still think Batman owns Superman." I said and looked around. We weren't exactly "hiding" we just went around the side of the house…

"He does." Hunk smiled. Wow… I think his ego may be as big as Billy's.

"No- Superman owns." Ashley said trying to protect Billy.

"Shut up ugly. You don't know anything. And didn't you just call ME a geek, point Dexter?" I asked. Ashley made a move to slap me but we both just ended up doing the whole- hands smacking at each other like cats, and faces held away from the slapping.

"Stop it. We have to hide NOW. Before anyone hears us." Hunk said and glanced around. There was a small trash bin that could fit one person.

"Hey, Snots could fit in there right?" I asked Hunk.

"Hey fat immature girl can fit in there right?" Ashley asked.

"Used that already!" I grinned. Hunk sighed and was going to say something until something caught his eye behind us.

"I'm taking Ashley and Claire with me now." The man with shades declared. Ashley and I turned around to face- Wesker!!!

"Well you can have Ashley- but I have things I have to do with my life… so… can that wait?" I asked.

"Bitch." Ashley hissed.

"Ho'." I retorted.

"Freak."

"Daddy's girl." I responded.

"Fat lard."

"Fat turd." I hissed.

"Same thing!" She growled.

"But different words so it counts ugly!" I responded. Hunk watched with wide eyes. And Wesker probably felt that his "supreme power" was being challenged so he got mad.

"Enough! Come with me quietly or I will kill Hunk, Billy, and Leon." Wesker said.

"Uhm. Wasn't it Rick you wanted not me?" I asked. Not to feed my bro to the sharks I'm just making a point. Like maybe Wesker is getting old.

"No, now I need the both of you." He said impatiently.

"At least I get to die with him." I mumbled.

"They aren't going anywhere Wesker." Hunk said standing up straight. Wesker let out a chilling laugh.

"And you're going to stop me? You can barely stand!" He remarked and got into a battle stance somewhat, "Never the less, I will show you my power."

"Okay." Hunk just said and stood ready.

**Meanwhile with Leon, Rick, and Billy…**

"UGH!" Leon grunted. His neck almost snapped when Mendez had thrown him into a log built into the ceiling and now that he'd been thrown into that same log, it started to worry him.

"Leon you okay?" Rick asked from the second level. There were two different ladders leading up to another level of the small house. (There were only two levels). Billy was running around collecting all the items while Rick and Leon tried to kill it.

"Yeah- I'm fine." Leon said his neck throbbing. Rick put his gun away and smirked to himself. He jumped from the second floor onto the now centipede looking Mendez.

After Leon had shot Mendez a couple of times, Mendez's true form appeared. His upper half was bare- his shirt ripped- and his lower half was the same- but it was his mid section that was stretched out so far in a centipede way- even with the legs on his sides…

"GRAHH!" Mendez screamed at Rick's attack. Rick pulled out his knife and inserted it into Mendez's neck. Mendez screeched and threw Rick off his back. Rick landed on the ground with a thud and rubbed his back. He looked up and saw Mendez evolve even further. He looked around the house… which by the way was burning after Leon set off a metallic barrel with gas in it. If they didn't finish this now, they would die inside the house…

"Rick move!" Billy yelled and threw five gray grenades at the evolving Mendez. Rick threw himself out of the way and watched as the new creature was just effected somewhat- and now didn't have a lower half. It swung itself from the pillars in the roof. Back and forth hitting them with a tentacle growing out of its back.

"Ah man." Leon groaned.

"DIE!" Rick shot at the monster repeatedly…

**Claire Bear, Hunk, Ashley, and Wesker…**

Wesker grunted as he hit the side of the house, and stood.

"I admire your spirit. But you will perish." Wesker said with no expression. Ashley had started crying and I was just watching the fight wondering if I should shoot Wesker or not. I mean maybe Hunk wants to beat Wesker to be use full, but that's his inner battle with himself- and I'm sure I should help Hunk rather than letting him die… I won't let him die- once I see a sign I'll shoot.

"WAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Okay she didn't cry quite like that… but it was close.

"Shut up Ashley! I'm trying to watch." I said hotly.

"How could you be so calm?" She sobbed.

"I've been through a lot of shit the past months and I don't think that this will "surprise" me anymore than what had happened before." I said.

"Ugh! Damn…" Hunk didn't move to stand. Wesker stood over his form and smirked.

"Maybe I'll take back your carcass and do some experimentation… I could use-" Hunk was up in a blink and round house kicked Wesker in the kisser.

"I'm not… AN EXPERIMENT. Neither are they!" Hunk growled. I pointed at myself. Experiment? Uh? Is Hunk confused?

"You are all my guinea pigs to do with what I want." Wesker grinned.

"Oh Wesker- why you talk so dirty?" I commented. Wesker stared at me wide eyed and resumed to fight. I felt Ashley grab my arms from behind and wanted to smack her.

"Ashley- let go or I swear on your mother's grave I'll-" I stopped shortly when I realized that it wasn't Ashley. It was a ganador. It picked me up and started to walk off with me on its shoulder. Ashley was picked up too and she started screaming for Leon for some reason. I got my gun out and shot my ganador in the back of the head.

"No one, Man handles me!" I watched as Ashley was disappearing into the distance… Should I? Do I have to?? UGH - Damn me and my conscience! I ran towards Ashley and shot her ganador in the head too. She fell and ran behind me.

We were shortly surrounded. Where was Leon when you needed him?

"Back off!!!!" I yelled as the picked up Ashley. I shot it in the head, as one picked me up. I kneed it in the nose and fell. I panted heavily. I shot the next ones and at that one moment it seemed that we were winning… then two freakin' tyrants appear. I couldn't tell what they were- they wore capes.

"Get back!" I yelled. They charged and I somehow lost track of where Ashley was and only heard her distant screaming. I realized she was carried off with the one in the red cape. The second tyrant stared at me. I wasn't so sure if they were tyrants after all. I shot once and ran screaming all the way back to Hunk.

**Hunk and Wesker: HUNK'S POV**

"Well it seems they have accomplished capturing Claire and Ashley. Then this is where I take my leave." Wesker told me. I grunted out of breath. Why couldn't I protect them? Why was I so… vulnerable… so weak?

"No. This-" I cut myself off as I saw Claire Bear come screaming back towards me. Her arms frilling around her head. Wesker sighed heavily. Suddenly a hole opened in the side of the house and Billy came jumping out. He looked at Wesker and grinned.

"Am I late?" He asked. I rolled my eyes.

"They have Ashley." I told him. Wesker sighed and turned towards Claire Bear who stopped running and stood out in the open like a deer caught in the headlights of a car.

"I have to do everything myself." Wesker growled. Rick and Leon came rolling out of the burning house next. I was surprised I hadn't noticed the house on fire till now.

"Wesker don't- WESKER!" Billy ran after Wesker as Claire Bear ran in a full circle before her instincts told her to run AWAY from Wesker. I chased after Billy, then Rick, and finally Leon.

"Don't touch her!" Rick yelled and passed me. I panted heavily and noticed Leon hand me two green herbs. Just what I needed…

"Thank you." I ate them quickly and felt my strength return. I smiled to myself as I caught up with Rick.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Claire Bear screamed running like a stumbling chicken. Wesker was catching up to her. I pulled out my gun and took aim at Wesker. I shot him in the leg. He fell over and started chasing her again as if he'd just tripped. I wondered about this pattern… it was boring me slightly, but still… it was humorous at times.

"CHILD ABUSE!!!" Claire Bear screamed as she was picked up from behind by Wesker. Wesker turned and smirked at us all running towards him. He then leaped into the air and disappeared.

**Third Person…**

Hunk looked at the ground in defeat.

"FUCK!" Billy and Rick cursed at the same time. Leon was the only one keeping his cool.

"Come on, the only way to find them is to keep moving." Leon said.

"Hunk, thanks for protecting them while you could." Rick said. He wasn't at all mad. He knew he'd get his sister back and Ashley back too. Wesker wouldn't harm them till he had Rick too.

Hunk didn't say anything.

After a short pause Hunk finally spoke.

"I'll go off on my own for a while- I'll regroup in a little bit. This way we cover more ground." Hunk didn't wait for anyone to say anything- he was gone.

"He's mad." Billy stated.

"… Really? I couldn't tell." Rick said sarcastically.

"Hey. Don't be an ass." Billy stated defensively.

"Shut up guys- let's go." Leon said. After a while of silence and random ganadors. They all realized how quiet it was.

"Sorry Billy. About my remark earlier." Rick apologized.

"It's fine- let's focus our anger on Wesker." He said. They all agreed and resumed their mission.

**A/N: Mmkay- sorry for the hella long delay. One reason was because I though this chapter was poor- so I kept leaving it really frustrated. It's kind of like I don't know where to go from here with the humor at least- but that's why this chapter was a struggle- also the description really set me off too but ya know… I'm not perfect and perfect chapters can't always be produced…. But I have a feeling the next chapter will be humorous. ; ) OH- and don't hold yer breaths on my updates, cause I'm BUSY AS HELL- but hopefully it won't take as long as it did just now to update. **

**CB**


	59. Hostage

**A/N: FOR ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED: THANK YOU SO MUCH!!! I love each and every one of you for reviewing and reading my story thus far!! Thank you, and sorry if I wasn't able to respond personally to some of your reviews. But I really appreciate every last one of you and I thank you all from the bottom of my heart!**

**Alright- sorry again for the delays, but once the holidays come in and I have vacations you'll see a lot more updates. : ) Alrighty then, here's the next chapter which I dedicate to all my readers and reviewers: ) : )**

**Resident Evil: Stay Alive**

**Chapter: 59**

"_Hostage"_

**Claire Bear's POV**

I let Wesker jump around like a bug with me on his shoulder- but only because I was afraid of being dropped and going SPLAT.

"So cutie, where we goin'?" I asked. Wesker threw me into the air while he descended from our jump. I screamed loudly and my arms swung around in the dark night trying to grasp anything to brake my fall. He caught me and started running. I think that was a warning for me to … shut the hell up. So I did. I figured I should try to get away since I didn't know much about this game and if I would be rescued… then again I could wait and see. No, no no, I had to get away.

I sighed.

"I uh… uhh… have to pee." I muttered. He glanced at me. I wondered what he'd do if I yelled out … kinky sex- he'd murder me. Okay never mind. I really do need to stop talking to myself.

"I don't care." He said poisonously.

"If I piss on you-?" I asked.

"SHUT UP!" He yelled angrily. I guess he doesn't like me that much. BUT I decided to… be a

coward and get taken away like a rag doll.

**The three guys…**

They all walked silently up a dirt road. Large stones started to grow up tall along either sides of the road. Billy was the first to notice that the road turned into a stone bridge and ended right before a large castle.

"Damn, we're really going medieval." Rick mumbled. Billy nodded and sighed heavily. Leon was in the front looking around. They suddenly heard a loud roar and a huge truck coming towards them. It was very large and made getting by it impossible- it took up the entire road.

"Shiiiit!" Billy breathed and raised his gun.

"SHOOT IT!" Leon yelled. The three men shot at the on coming car simultaneously and took large steps back and getting ready to sprint off if needed to. The car eventually caught light, and made explosive noises. They watched the large vehicle lob side ways and crash onto its side and skid to a halt.

"Yeaaah! That's what's up!" Rick and Billy high-fived and smiled victoriously. Leon cursed heavily as he saw a herd of ganados crowd out of the truck like clowns in an inch big car.

"Save your ammunition! Just run for that castle!!" Leon yelled and took off while the others followed in pursuit. They ran over the large dark spotted wooden bridge.

"Look, the levers! They'll raise the bridge!" Rick said and ran to one of the levers and waited for Leon to reach the other.

"Go!" Leon yelled, and they turned the levers in clockwise circles raising the bridge. The bridge slowly started to rise and eventually it was up in the nick of time. The three guys turned around to face the dark interior of their new "home". The walls were made out of stone and reached the skies. Their location seemed to be the front yard. The intimidating walls around them made them a lot more alert and paranoid. They could see off to the left a yellow and bluish light radiating. They realized this was the merchant.

"Hey, you guys go sell your shit or what ever with the merchant, I'll break open these crates and get what ever inside." Billy said indicating the crates behind the small shack and along the far wall in front of them. A wide stair case ascended in the far right corner and twisted upwards to a red metallic door.

"Alright." Leon agreed.

**Claire Bear**

I don't know, I guess in the commotion of being rattled around like a rag doll, I fell unconscious. I really have no idea. All I remembered was that wherever I was; wasn't supposed to be in the game.

"Where-?" I asked aloud not really expecting anyone to hear.

"You're awake." It was an observation. Wesker's voice…

"YEAH. Where am I?" I asked and sat up. I was lying on a bed staring up into a bright light that was killing my eyes. I shifted a little realizing that the bed was metallic, and really cold. My ass froze, my back and-… wait, how could I determine it was could if I had my clothes-

"ARRRRRGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU SICK ASS PERVERTED BEING!!! I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU DID ANYTHING I'LL NEUTER YOUR WHITE ASS!!!!!!" I screamed and sat up. I had a very thin white sheet of paper over myself covering what was diffidently necessary. I looked around the all white room and blushed hard. There were two scientists at each wall. It was a square room. Thank God it wasn't in the shape of an octagon. But anyway that made six- plus Wesker- perverts.

"Oh my GOD! You old ass holes can get life in prison for this! No, THE DEATH PENALTY! STOP LOOKING AT ME! LOOK AWAY!" I yelled annoyed.

"Calm down. We haven't done anything to you… yet." Wesker smirked. My eyes got huge.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!" I screeched.

"Ugh, I meant experimentation wise." Wesker said and walked over to my side. I shifted away and tried to jump off the table. He grabbed my arm and pulled me back onto the table. He then told me to lie down.

"UHM. EW? Why are you people so crazily psychotic?" I asked and slapped Wesker's hand off myself and kept sitting up. Wesker looked at me with a straight face.

"We are advanced in the new technology. To gain greatness there must be sacrifices." Wesker finally smiled at that sick thought.

"That's great and everything, but uhm, I'm not from here." I said and glared at Wesker.

"Yes I know. Where are you from?" Wesker asked me and leaned closer to me. I saw a surgical table next to my "bedside" with all sorts of gross tools. I saw needles connected to wires that come from the light or the ceiling, I don't know which.

"Europe." I said.

"… Lay down, the procedure will now begin." Wesker said and the scientists all approached me. Wesker started to leave the room.

"WAIT!!!! DON'T LEAVE ME!!!!!" I screamed after his back. I felt completely helpless. Rick wasn't here… nor Billy. Billy…

"Is there something you would like to confess?" He asked and told the scientists to back off. I started to get pissed, I was naked, (nice way to treat a girl huh?) and no one was here to help me… and… they were going to _experiment_ on me.

"Yeah. YOU'RE AN ASSHOLE! AND RICK AND BILLY WILL FIND ME AND THEY'LL BOTH KILL YOU, YOU SICK FUCK!" I yelled and for a moment everything was quiet.

"What about Leon?" He asked. I was sort of caught off guard by his statement.

"Uh? Well, yeah him too. OH WAIT! Where's Ashley? My bitch?" I asked. Wesker approached me again and grabbed my shoulder.

"Ashley is still on the island. We only needed you." Wesker said and turned to leave.

"Gaaayyyy, so you only took me, so I'd to suffer?" I asked; stalling. I don't know if he knew-.

"Begin." Wesker said and open the hella thick electronic door and disappeared.

"BASSTTTAAARRRRRDDDD!" I yelled after him. I didn't know what was coming next but this seemed a lot like the movies I'd seen. But fuck would it suck…

The scientists all approached me alarmingly fast, and watched me. I grabbed a scalpel and a knife off the surgical table and launched my naked ass form at the two scientists in front of me. They jumped back not wanting to be cut. I ducked from a punch, and stabbed one guy in the appendix. He fell over holding his wound and screaming. I stabbed the next in the temple. I did so with shaky hands- this was my first time killing someone among the living.

"Two down, four to go." The scientists looked at me hesitant and approached slowly with their

own scalpels.

"I guess all that fighting zombies and monsters really paid off." I thought a loud. The scientists lounged at me. I slid between one of the scientists legs, and neutered him.

"Argh, carpet burn on my asssssssssss." I held my butt and watched the other scientists approach. I grabbed a drill and went "Hostel" and their asses. Okay not quite like that, but a little similar… a little.

**A/N: Short yes but I ran out of inspiration real fast. Things aren't really that simple anymore and it seems once I get to write I don't know about what. I'm real frustrated and annoyed. Maybe that's what's wrong. But yeah, expect probably more updates since its Thanks Giving break. P.s. sorry for any grammer/spelling errors, I'm not really in the mood to check or… shit, to write right now… well, I hope you liked this anyway and sorry if you didn't.**

CB


	60. Wesker is a LIAR! COMIC IS UP!

**OMIGOD!!!! SO sorry you guys for taking so long, but I have been taking a break … ish. Lol. But I hope you guys haven't all forgotten about the story and that you've all viewed THE COMIC WHICH IS NOW UP - SECOND PAGE IS NOW UP TOO BTW. UHM, I wish you all a late merry Christmas and happy new year (LOL) and I hope you enjoy this chapter. : )**

**Resident Evil: Stay Alive**

Chapter: 60

"_**Wesker is a LIAR!"**_

**Claire Bear**

I stared through the open doorway with a disappointed expression; I'm sure. I sighed to myself and hugged Leon's old coat closer to my body. YAY I found Leon's ratty old jacket what an accomplishment. I had shoved on a scientists white hospital pants and again, I had no damn shoes. As for … well a bra, and a shirt… I used a wrap, and uhhh Leon's jacket.

Now, when Wesker had said to me I was gone forever from my brother and Billy, and Leon and the snot nosed little brat- I thought I had left the country and returned to Raccoon City. But what I found was I was actually- STILL ON THE DAMN ISLAND. Bastard was trying to scare me.

"Okay this sucks ass. I'm now on this dumb island- wait am I on an island? Hm…. Oh well, I better get going before- Jesus this jacket STINKS." I stepped out into the daylight and looked around uneasily. When I'd left the lab I discovered that the exterior of the room I was held in was just a cabin. How stupid was I…?

"I need a weapon…" I thought a loud as I stayed to the woodsy side of the dirt path. I didn't know where it would lead, but hell, anywhere away from here was fine with me.

**Rick, Billy, and Leon…**

"UGH!" Billy crashed onto a large wooden table with silver ware decked out; a ganador was on top of him. Rick wrestled with a second one and glared over at Billy.

"BILLY! Quit making out with the ganadors and help us kill them!" Rick yelled but couldn't stop himself from laughing. Leon grinned while shooting two of the monsters in the head. Billy smiled and snapped the neck of his opponent.

"You know what Rick? I'm going to kill you one of these days." Billy said jumping off the table. So far after entering the castle, it was one ganador after the other. And so far, there was no sign of Claire Bear or Ashley. Billy sighed heavily and picked up his gun he'd dropped.

"Man this shits hard." He mumbled. Rick sighed also.

"Yeah well…" Rick trailed off. Leon motioned them to follow him out of the stoned small room and outside. They all ran forward, and spotted a small bridge above them. A ganador shot arrows at them. Fire arrows.

"Jesus Christ. Rick, I'll give you a dollar if you kill the little bitch." Billy said pulling out a dollar from his pocket. Rick raised an eyebrow.

"…Fine." Rick snatched the dollar and rolled out into the open.

**Claire Bear**

I stalked around for about an hour until I felt like I was being watched.

"Okay, come out you ugly sonuva bitch, or I'll fuck you up." I said trying to sound tough. How ever when Saddler stepped out from behind a bush I almost shit myself and regret I'd even said it.

"I mean… please don't hurt me?" I tried. Saddler glared at me and ran towards me at an inhuman speed. I blacked out like a five year old kid. Yes. I am a coward like I've mentioned before.

When I woke up I was chained to a wall; well there were three metallic strip across my chest, waist and legs, holding me against the wall and something squishy.

"Oh ew, why'd he have to chain me next to this disgusting beast?" I groaned as I realized the squishy object was in fact Ashley.

"Shut up loser. He's standing right in front of us." Ashley hissed. I shut up quickly annoyed with myself for always talking before thinking. Saddler smirked.

"What're you doing?" I asked angrily.

"Ew, what's that smell?" Ashley asked looking down at me with disgust. Ashley just ruined my dramatic moment… she will pay.

"Leon's jacket." I said glaring at her. She snorted.

"Yeah right you probably just shit yourself." She snapped. I raised an eyebrow at her behavior.

"WEELL. Someone wants to die." I hissed back at her. She shoved me the best she could seeing as how we were both cramped into each other and into a wall behind us. I felt my arm burn with pain and immediately got angry.

"You stupid fat turd!" I shoved her back harder and kept shoving as hard as I could. She started yelling in pain and tried shoving back, but I had a tighter hold.

"Enough. Once they enter through that door, I will kill Leon and Billy. Then take Rick for experimentation. I will leave you two here, to rot." Saddler smiled at the thought. I snickered.

"Okay Jigsaw, do we get a saw too? So we can try and saw our selves free? Only to find we have to saw our feet off?" I asked. Saddler grabbed my throat in .00000009 seconds.

"Gah!!! Youuuuuu….. Sssssuuuuccckkkkk….. Baaalllssssssss…… bbbwaaaaahhahahahahahahaa!!!" I started to choke laugh. Saddler threw my head back into the stone wall which made me black out.

**Billy, Rick, and Leon**

"A sword… I think it's a key of some sort." Leon said yanking it out of it's frame. Billy and Rick took in their surroundings. They had entered a room with a large dinning room wooden table at the center. The walls were of light gray stone, and to the far left was a stair case that led up to a second room. Above them was a balcony looking down from the second floor. Large maroon and gold carpets (well it looked like carpet) were hung on the left and right walls.

"You know what Leon? Maybe we should split up you know? Cover more ground that way." Rick said bored out of his mind and worried for his sister at the same time. Wasn't sure how that worked but it did somehow.

"Are you kidding? Hunk already left and now you want to? This isn't a game its about survival." Leon said sternly. Rick sighed heavily and glanced at Billy for help. Billy looked away not wanting to be a judge or a part of it at that.

"I just haven't seen any progress so far in locating my sister." Rick said calmly. Leon paused a moment while getting a better grip on the small aluminum sword.

"We will." Leon said trying to sound reassuring.

"Well if we split up, we will find her and Ashley faster." Rick said not understanding Leon's strategies. Leon glared at Rick getting frustrated.

"We stay together." Leon hissed.

"Leon I'll go, you and Rick can stay together, after all I'm a trained Marine." Billy said trying to help both sides.

"Fine. If you want to commit suicide, be my guest." Leon growled.

"Calm down Leon. We're just thinking outside the box here." Billy said defensively.

"Okay. Okay. Uhm, you gonna go back another way?" Leon asked. Billy shook his head.

"No, I'm gonna part from you guys at the next fork in the road." Billy explained. Leon nodded and ascended the stoned stairs.

"Okay. Sounds-" Before Leon could finish around seven Ganadors entered the room from where they had.

"Rick, you exchange the swords, there's a golden one up there! Billy and I will kill as many as we can." Leon spoke swiftly. Rick nodded taking the sword.

**Claire Bear and Ashley**

"Let me take you down cause I'm going to- strawberry fields… Nothing is real-" I sang bored. I had awoken to stupid Ashley's crying, and decided to sing.

"Will you shut up?" Ashley asked pissed as hell.

"I got a haaaammmmmerrr and I hammer in the mourning and I hammer in the eeevvvveeeniinnng all over this laaaaannddd!!!!" I sang in a old hag voice. Ashley screamed at me to stop and I eventually did. For a second.

"When I WAS a young BOI my FATHA took me into the city, to see a marching band. He said SUN when- you grow up, would YOU be, the savior of the broken-" I sang proudly switching songs every minute.

"Hey, you know what? You have the most disgusting voice I have ever heard." Ashley said smiling at me. I looked at her and smiled.

"Hey I just thought of an escape route- let me step on all your fat rolls- like a ladder, and I'll be able to get out." I retorted. Silence filled the room. Saddler had "left" or something, so I wasn't afraid to actually try it.

"Why can't I be the one to step on you?" Ashley asked as I placed my feet on her leg so I could leverage myself up like a worm and wiggle out.

"Cause you weigh a hell of a lot more than I do." I grinned. After about half an hour of wiggling I realized I would be taking a three foot fall. Oh well, at least I'd escape right? I fell onto the floor and groaned.

"Oww." I mumbled and got up. I then held Ashley's arms so she could place her feet on the metal bars and wiggle out. I dropped her on the ground instead of helping her out. I wasn't that caring.

"Bitch."

"Porker"

"Whore." This insult made me wonder HOW I could be a whore.

"Oh yeah? How?" I asked.

"You're all over-" I cut her off.

"HA! I don't care. YOU thought I'd care to listen to you bitch. HA!" I walked around our captive area and frowned. We could see up to the second floor because half the floor was destroyed. There was no stair case … no nothing. The door to our right was locked, and there were to metallic doors on either side of the large bare room, but they were sliding doors. And they wouldn't budge. There was a single pillar from our floor up to the second floor.

"Maybe we can climb it." I mumbled.

"And break my neck? No thank you." Ashley said dusting her green Scottish skirt off.

"Oh, what happened to your clothes?" Ashley asked upon seeing my wardrobe for the first time.

"Is it true your dad was trying to read a children's book upside down?" I asked. Ashley's face turned bright red.

"That was photo shopped!!!" She bailed. I rubbed my temples.

"Yeah, and you're pretty." I said sarcastically. She stormed off to one side of the room while I sat at the other. We both couldn't figure out a way out if we were mad at each other, so we might as well blow off some steam. I smirked. I was soooo winning.

**A/N: Shot yes, boring, maybe, effort- had to slap myself to keep writing. I'm in the biggest writer's block I have ever been in, and if you guys don't like this chapter, I understand. But I do hope and pray that you still like it. I know it took me for-fucking- ever to update, but that's the bitch about writer's block. I seriously couldn't figure out anything to do. So I'ma thinking about new twists. Okay, I hope my next update won't take as long. And, I foolishly hope, that you did somewhat like this. **

**OH, COMIC IS UP PEOPLE- FIRST TWO PAGES!!!! IF YOU CAN'T FIND IT, CONTACT ME AND I'LL FIND YOU A LINK.**

CB


	61. Luis's DEMISEEEE! And OH NO RIICKK!

Okay so… I pretty much gave up on this story a while back just because of some crap I had to deal with

Okay so… I pretty much gave up on this story a while back just because of some crap I had to deal with. But now I'm back, and I am sorry for abandoning you guys like little puppies. Hehehe. Anywho- enjoy this chapter for those who still read. : ). Which I hope are most of you. ;)

Resident Evil: Stay AliveChapter: 61

"_LOUIS'S DEMISE!"_

**Claire Bear and Ashley**

"I wanna die." I said flat out. Ashley had begun weeping again and in all honesty; it was annoying the hell out of me.

"Well you might just get that drama queen! Since we're both going to die in this rat hole!" Ashley bellowed. Yeah. I'm the drama queen.

"Claire Bear?" I heard someone call my name. It sounded like Billy. Thank frickin' God.

"Billy!" I called back. Ashley hadn't even noticed and kept weeping. Billy yelled something down to me but I couldn't hear it over Ashley's loud obnoxious, heaving of a cry.

"Will you shut the hell up??" I hissed at her. Ashley finally noticed Billy Bob and cried out his name.

"Yes, we've established his appearance- NOW SHUT UP." I hissed again. Ashley came up beside me and completely ignored me.

"Guys-" Billy started but stopped when he saw one of the metallic doors in our chamber slide open and around five ganadors came striding in. One of them was apparently the 'boss' since he had on a red cloak and some sort of golden antler head on his head.

"Billy help!" Ashley cried out and got into her infamous crouch and cover head position like a complete coward. I rolled my eyes. EVERYONE knows ya gotta run away from them not just sit on your fat ass and wait for them to kill you.

"Billy- oh my GOD Ashley you pathetic- UGHHH Billy, Ashley…" I trailed off pointing at Ashley who was being picked up. Billy shot the Ganador and Ashley went back into her cowardice position.

After much shooting, me shouting profanities at Ashley, and Billy yelling at me to stop harassing her; all the Ganadors went down. The boss man had a key around his neck, which I took since Ashley was all: WAH.

"Alright- go through that door and I'll see you guys in a bit." Billy said looking slightly worried. I nodded and looked over towards Ashley.

"Let's- Wait a second. Billy, give me your handgun then!" I yelled up to him. Billy looked at me for a moment then shrugged and pulled out his handgun.

"THANK YOU." I said glaring at him. He smiled apologetically. Ashley and I headed towards the old wooden door.

Rick and Leon

"Hey Billy what're you doing standing there?" Rick asked as both he and Leon approached the Marine.

"Leon I got it!" Someone behind Leon and Rick interrupted. It was Luis. Luis's grin faded as something struck his back and came through his lower chest. It was a large tentacle.

"LUIS!" Leon yelled out horrified. The tentacle slung Luis's body away carelessly after Luis dropped the sample he'd been trying to retrieve for his friends. The bloodied tentacle retreated underneath a familiar purple cloak. Saddler.

Saddler bent to pick up the sample and grinned at Rick, Leon, and Billy.

"Well, you have come far, I congratulate to you for that. But you will never escape this island alive." Saddler said his voice suddenly cold.

"You bastard!" Leon whipped out his gun and fired at Saddler. Saddler only laughed and used the same tentacle that killed Luis to swat Leon against the right wall; pinning him there.

"Do not push me Mr. Kennedy. I have let you live far longer than I should. Do not push your luck." Saddler spoke with a grin on his face.

"Let him go." Rick said pointing a rocket launcher at Saddler. Saddler's eyes widened for a moment.

"When-?" Saddler swatted away his own question with a wave of his hand. The tentacle let go of Leon and retreated once more under Saddler's cloak.

"I will see you all later." Saddler left with a loud obnoxious laugh. Saddler disappeared.

"Okay where did you get the rocket launcher?" Billy asked curiously. Hell- he could use one of those.

"Bought it." Rick grinned.

"Hey- ass holes; Luis is dying over here." Leon snapped angrily. Rick and Billy both raised an eyebrow at Leon but decided to just take the insult since they HAD forgotten for a minute that Luis was dying.

"Leon- you must find the cure- you're getting worse… in a matter of hours… you'll be… hnn… good luck partner." Luis spoke a small grin on his face and heaved a few times- blood trailing down his mouth. Billy winced at Luis's shortening of breath.

"Luis?! LUIS!!" Leon yelled at Luis's dead body. Rick put away his rocket launcher and pulled out his Punisher.

"Leon… we have to keep moving." Rick said silently.

"No- we have to wait here. I found Claire Bear and Ashley." Billy said. Leon was still on his knees hunched over Luis's dead form.

"You did? Where are they?" Rick asked relieved. Leon stood. And turned towards them to pay attention as well.

"They were down there in that pit- They went through that door and if we're lucky- they'll end up through THAT door." Billy said pointing at a door the opposite side of the room. Rick nodded and turned towards Leon. Leon nodded as well. All they could do was wait.

Claire Bear and Ashley

"SHOOT IT!" Ashley screamed just as we had entered a library looking area. I was like- woah, when I saw the white assed ganador- and had to recuperate before shooting which is why Ashley is all: UUUUUGHHHHHHHHHH.

"Okay!! Just let go of me already fungus!" I yelled and shot the thing in the head. There was a large rotator in the middle of the room with bars jutting out; we'd have to revolve it in order to open the bars to the next room.

"Go rotate those bars while I kill those things." I ordered and Ashley immediately jumped to it. I shot the head of the second, which wasn't the smartest things, since it grew a large worm head with razor teeth. I ducked as it tried to chomp my head off.

"HAH!" I cried out and fired at the beast mercilessly.

"Claire Bear I got it." Ashley said already through the door and looking rather impatient with me.

"Don't over exert yourself." I growled. She scoffed.

"I won't." She retorted.

"Pfft. Whore." I muttered.

"Is that all you can come up with? You're boring me." Ashley grinned as I walked past her. I wheeled around and smacked her upside the head with my palm. She immediately retaliated by trying to grab my hair. I ducked and sent my fist into her face. She cried out in pain and scratched my cheek.

"Ow you frickin skunk." I hissed and knocked my fist into her stomach. I heard an uneasy grunt behind me and turned around to see a ganador looking slightly afraid at our "cat fight."

"… GOD ASHLEY YOU ARE SUCH AN INCONVIENIENCE." I stated incredibly loud and shot at the monster. I then realized I'd made her cry and probably knocked the wind out of her. I sighed heavily.

"Uhm… can you move the rotator thingy again?" I asked not exactly caring… Ashley didn't move.

"Oh my God… I have to do EVERYTHING." I hissed and somehow managed to shoot the thing while rotating the bar. Eventually the gate opened. I walked back over to Ashley who'd stopped crying but was still on the ground looking peeved.

"Okay- we have to come to some mutual understanding in order for us to survive and get a long okay?" I asked. She glared up at me.

"Me get along with you?" She asked as if I were dense. I glared at her.

"Do you like living?" I asked putting my hands on my hips.

"What kind of question is that?" Ashley asked standing and taking a square cemented ornament off a fireplace ledge. It looked out of place and was probably a key item.

"I do too- so let's just… put aside our differences for the time being- until we regroup, then our war will go on." I said. She nodded.

"Fine."

Billy, Rick, and Leon

"Damn they're really taking their sweet old time." Rick muttered from the floor. All three men had decided to wait for them and therefore, Rick had laid down, Billy was sitting and leaning against a wall, and Leon was the only one standing- but leaning against a wall non-the-less.

"No kidding." Billy said.

"Let me make your wait more worthwhile then." Rick sat up instantly upon hearing Wesker's voice. Wesker grabbed Rick's throat and held him against the wall.

"How'd you NOT see him?" Billy asked Leon. Leon looked at Billy and gave him the "I don't know" look. Sighing heavily, Billy pulled out his gun and aimed at Wesker. Wesker grinned while pulling out a syringe.

"F-CK…" Rick cursed and tried kicking Wesker in the face. Wesker dodged and plummeted the syringe into Rick's neck.

"AGH!" Rick yelled slightly surprised and felt his limbs go numb and his mind shut down.

"HEY! NOO!" Billy yelled and both he and Leon shot at Wesker quickly. Wesker hoisted Rick's limp form up on his shoulders and dodged the bullets.

"Ta ta." He grinned and at an inhuman speed- raced off out the door Saddler had gone through.

"RRRIIIIIIICKKK!" Billy cried out for his friend and ran after Wesker.

"Billy, I'll stay here for the girls, you go get Rick back!" Leon yelled after him.

"YAH!" Billy yelled back and kept sprinting, Wesker barely in sight.

Claire Bear and Ashley

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Ashley and I screamed in unison while hugging each other closely. Five seven foot tall knights (literally) had resurrected and were headed straight for Ashley and I with huge axes and swords.

"AAHHHH-- Get offa me you don't know me like that!" I yelled suddenly realizing Ashley and I were hugging. We both sprinted out the dark catacomb like room and raced for the door at the end of the lighter room we'd entered. The knights crashed through the doors we were just at, and proceeded toward us.

"RUUUN!" I yelled and ran through another door- Ashley right at my ass.

"You think?!" Ashley asked.

"NO, I KNOWWWWWW!!" I yelled out as we spilled into the next room.

Claire Bear, Leon, and Ashley

"Leon!" I said happily as I spotted Leon in the new room we entered.

"Claire Bear, Ashley!" He exclaimed and ran over to us. Ashley, being the whore, hugged Leon all happy and crying. Shit when does she run out of tears?

"Where's Billy? And where's Rick?" I asked confused.

"Wesker injected a syringe into Rick and took him… Billy ran after him to stop him…"Leon said quietly. My eyes widened.

"… How could… How?" I asked completely shocked.

"I… I'm not sure. But we have to wait. We'll get him back if it comes to the worst." Leon said. I nodded slowly.

"Right." I muttered and fell into step beside Leon.

This wasn't supposed to happen… but then again it happened to me- Rick should be fine… right?

**Billy (Billy's POV)**

"No…" I muttered. I panted heavily and fell against the rock wall. I'd lost sight of Wesker and Rick… How… God damn it. I took a deep breath and pushed off the wall and headed back to where Leon should be with the girls. I felt utterly defeated. I was too slow… too slow to save my friend. I sighed again.

I walked all the way back trying to fight the anger and frustration building up inside my chest. Wesker… he'd pay.

Leon, Claire Bear, and Ashley

I sighed heavily and impatiently. I wasn't expecting Billy to return with my brother- yet when he walked through the door angrily- I was still surprised.

"I'm… sorry." Billy whispered. I smiled at him.

"It's fine. We'll get him back… I know we will." I said. I wasn't sure. But I had to be optimistic. Even if this was the first time Rick had been Wesker-napped.

"Yeah… But I'm sure he'll be leaving… We should contact Chris and tell him what happened." Billy said seriously.

"It's true. This whole time Wesker has wanted Rick the most- who knows- he may be leaving the island with just him…" Leon said. I nodded trying not to cry.

"So contact Chris." Ashley of all people said this.

Leon pulled out his comm. Link and did something to the buttons.

"Chris, come in." Leon said quickly.

"Leon? This is Chris over." Chris had thankfully responded.

"Listen to me we don't have much time, you have to find a fix on Wesker or anything leaving this place- Wesker has Rick. Over." Leon said quickly.

"Well… shit. Over." Chris said.

"Uh, yeah. So can you do that? Over." Leon asked.

"Yeah, Claire and I stopped in a hotel to rest and cover you guys anyway- you know Wesker. We do have a fix on any air crafts leaving. Over." Chris said. I grabbed the radio.

"How'd you get that fix? OVAH." I said with a grin.

"Claire Bear? Over." Chris was laughing.

"Yes. Over." I responded. Leon sighed heavily while Billy couldn't stop grinning.

"Okay- uh, we hacked into the system. I'll contact you if anything comes up. Over and out." Chris said.

"Okay- Peace." I responded and gave Leon his radio back. Leon smiled at me and put it into his belt.

We'd only been walking an hour when we got a message back from Chris. He told us Wesker had left the island in a helicopter with Rick…

"WHAT! Over." I screeched.

"We'll follow him, Claire and I- I'm contacting Jill, we're not letting Wesker get away with Rick. Claire Bear- don't worry- We'll handle this, you finish up what ever is happening there. Over." Chris said. I sighed. This… wasn't good. It seems maybe after Resident Evil Four- something else would have to be taken care of.

"Okay… Over and out…" I mumbled and handed Leon his radio back.

"Hey, they're the S.T.A.R.S. They're also the first ones who encountered all this- after Billy. But still. They'll find Rick and bring him back." Leon said encouragingly. I nodded.

"Yeah…"

A/N: OMG… IT TOOOK ME FOREVER I KNOW. AND IM SORRY. Very. SO- what do you guys think will happen?? Rick leaving the island or place, what ever, and RE4 still has to be delt with! Ohhhhhh what will happen?? I know I suck for taking forever but im sorry. PLEASE REVIEW!! Sorry again. : (

**p.s. sorry for grammer or spelling, but im too lazy to check and im kinda being rushed with this.**


	62. Hard Seperations!

A/N: Oh my god- so I started this chapter earlier cuz I was like: What if it takes me for freaking ever to update

A/N: Oh my god- so I started this chapter earlier cuz I was like: What if it takes me for freaking ever to update?? LOL yah so I wrote- also I was on a sugar high.OH, 1000 reviews! WHOOOOOOOOOOOO!! THANK YOU GUYS! OKAY SO- anyway,-

**This Chapter is DEDICATED to: kalyxRose ! She's done fan art for me- which was very cute and good! THANK YOU KALYxROSE!! 3 (aka: CalyxRose) lol!**

Okay, my computer died, as most may know- so I'm having one hell of a time trying to get the fonts and shit to work so if they suck and don't work- Cut me sum slack MAN!! LOL OKAY- here's chapter 62!

RESIDENT EVIL: STAY ALIVEChapter: 62Hard SeparationsClaire Bear, Billy, Leon, and Ashley

Leon was walking ahead with Ashley, while Billy was walking beside me as if he thought I'd go kamikazi right then and there. Kamikazis are Japanese suicide bombers for any confused people out there.

"Rick will be fine." Billy said. I shot him the "Yeah-what-ever-you're-just-making-shit-up-to-make-me-feel-better" look.__If there is a look for that…

"Seriously, he will. I trust Chris with my life- he'll definitely find Rick and bring him back." Billy said while looking slightly disturbed ahead of us. I looked up and saw a large- uh, well it looked like a frickin' slimy wasp nest. But it was like eww. It was yellow and HUGE and hung from the ceiling. Just below it was a large circular platform with two walkways leading to different areas (what looked like caves to me). I then noticed that the huge ass room actually looked like a dome but with large rectangular windows at the very top.

"…righteous…"I whispered. Billy raised an eyebrow at me.

"AAIIIEEEEEE!! LEON!" Ashley screamed as a huge ass insect that looked like a cross between a wasp and a cricket, grabbed onto Ashley and flew upwards- towards the rectangular windows with her.

"Ashley!!" Leon yelled after her. Ashley disappeared out the window and all we could hear was her disappearing screams.

"Just leave her- she'll be fine." I mumbled and walked ahead only to fall back wards on my ass, as another cricket/wasp landed right before my feet. I whipped out my gun and attempted shooting it, only to find my gun was out of ammunition. The creature lent backwards and onto its hind legs- making itself appear bigger, and screeched something.

"AAAHHHHH!!" I screamed, and scrambled backwards as it tried to bite me by just ducking its head. Billy and Leon were occupied with their wasp/crickets so they couldn't exactly save my ass for the 123,873,009th time. The wasp/cricket then started to use its upper legs to try and push me towards it- while trying to grab onto my neck with its "mouth" still.

"Ewww! Get away-!" I was somewhat shocked to feel its tiny razor like teeth dig into my neck- but when it did, I wasn't too pleased. If ya know what I mean.

"GIT OFFA ME!" I yelled shoving the thing backwards and onto its back. I placed my foot on its neck so it couldn't get up. I then clipped another AMMO into my gun and unloaded at point blank range.

"Sizzlin'!" I grinned as I stood above my defeated cricket. Well wasp/cricket.

"You okay?" Leon asked as he finished up two of his own. I nodded.

"I'm on caution though." I said.

"What?"

"Nevermind. Let's go." I said pointing at one of the caves.

Rick and Wesker

Ricker awoke on the helicopter a little sooner than Wesker had intended and once he did, all hell broke loose.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Rick asked as Wesker looked at him confused in the pilot seat. Wesker looked around unsure what Rick was referring to.

"… Shut up." Wesker finally settled on.

"… Wesker?" Rick asked after a "long" pause.

"I told you to shut up Rick." Wesker said annoyed. Rick raised an eyebrow at this.

"I want to ask you a question though." Rick said annoyed.

"I don't want to hear it." Wesker snapped. Rick shuffled from behind him, his hands were handcuffed behind his back and the helicopter was really small.

"Well screw you too lizard." Rick muttered glaring out the window. Wesker heard it however and reached back to try and, most likely, break Rick's leg. Rick how ever took advantage of this and locked Wesker's arm behind him with his knees. Wesker growled something out of frustration.

"Okay Killer Croc, you're going to turn us around…"Rick said with a triumphant grin on his face. Wesker started laughing.

"And if I don't?" Wesker asked, actually curious to see what Rick had cooked up.

"I'll shatter your arm dumbass." Rick answered. Wesker was almost disappointed.

"Oh." Wesker actually heard himself mutter.

"Oh? Well isn't it obvious? My knees are at two vital points in your arm and if I lev-" Rick was cut off by Wesker.

"No. I was merely surprised that you wouldn't try anything… more dramatic." Wesker said. Rick was offended.

"Dramatic? I'd say breaking your arm is pretty fucking dramatic don't you think?" Rick asked peeved. Wesker shrugged.

"Okay what about THIS?" Rick launched himself forward and into the controls of the helicopter, and soon the chopper was on its way down…

Claire Bear, Billy, and Leon

"Waiiit a minute…" I stopped and looked into the dark cellar below.

"Don't be scared- I'm here." Billy said with a smirk on his face. I glared at him.

"… Ya okay I don't have a comeback to that one. But anyway- why I stopped was because- one, Ashley- OH… HAH! Sucks for her- she'll be on that one island for hours until we get there! Hahaha! Wait- unless she's somewhere else here… but she couldn't be… so… HAHA!" I grinned triumphantly.

"How… what island?" Leon asked. I glared at him.

"You mustn't ask those questions maassterr… noo… no askies…" I said imitating smeagol from Lord of the Rings. God I hated that little shit- I swear- he scared me just because of how UGLEE he was. I was traumatized for life after I saw that-

"Claire Bear I'm serious." Leon said frowning. I looked once more into the dark cell and sighed. I walked ahead only to find something I didn't expect. A seven foot guy- dressed in parts of a knights armor, eyes stitched shut, and his hands had huge claws attached to them. I turned around to Leon.

"Leon. We seem to have a problem." I said in a British accent and immediately hid behind both men. Leon was shocked to see the thing as well. Thank God it was chained to the wall- ah shit it broke free.

"AAGGHHH!!" I screamed and realized the thing found us due to sound. I shut up. We all tried to move around it- to circle it- just so it would be confused. Billy's boot hit a rock and made a weird noise. I looked over at Billy and Leon did too. Billy had an, "Oh Shit", expression on his face as the monster charged at Billy.

"Hey guys, Wolverine has a plaga on his back! Like the troll! Let's shoot it like angry monkeys!" I pulled out my gun again and was slightly turned off with the fact that I'd probably lost around five magnums now.

I was also turned off with the fact that this Wolverine fellow- wasn't supposed to be down here in the catacombs after we shot down the wasp/cricket nest. I mean shit. This game is hard. Billy's cry of pain distracted me from my thoughts.

"BILLEH!!" I shot frantically and soon found myself being chased by the Wolverine look a like. I was pretty lucky I found some herbs before- so I wasn't on CAUTION anymore. But still- I was fat and tired so- IM KIDDING, but I was tired and wanted to stop running.

"Getting tired over here!" I yelled and panted heavily. Billy was on the ground holding his side while Leon was talking to him while trying to shoot Wolverine.

"Ah!" Wolverine fell on me. It took me a few seconds to realize it was dead. I pushed it off shakily and stood up.

"Billy- come on. We have to keep moving- I'll… we have to find something…" Leon said looking down at Billy. I immediately felt my stomach churn as I spotted what was wrong. One of his ribs was just barely sticking out.

Rick and Wesker

"YOU HAVE NO WHERE TO GO, AND I WILL FIND YOU!" Wesker yelled after Rick's back. After the helicopter had crashed, both he and Wesker were unconscious, yet when they woke- Wesker's leg was trapped under the metal body, while Rick was at a safe distance. Rick had found the keys to his cuffs in the glove compartment in case there was any confusion…

"In case you forgot- my survival skills aren't that bad." Rick said glancing back at Wesker who was desperately trying to get free from the rubble. Rick's head was extremely dizzy and he had blood coming down the side of his face. His clothes were torn and he suspected his arm might be broken…

"Sheer luck." Came a voice behind Rick. Rick turned around in time to see Wesker's fist. He stumbled back and glared at the other man.

"Wesker- I _really_ hate you." Rick glowered. He got into an exhausted fighting pose- well more like defensive, since he wasn't sure if he'd be able to kick Wesker's ass. He suddenly doubled over and started coughing frantically. Rick held his hand to his mouth only to find blood in his palm.

"… well this isn't good." He panted. Wesker sighed.

"No. It isn't. You must be the luckiest man alive." Wesker said as he pulled out a vaccine. Rick's eyes widened as he realized his life was currently in the hands of Wesker.

"Uhm… give it to me?" Rick tried. Wesker sighed again.

"Seeing as how you will die faster since the plaga was inserted in a bigger amount into your system-" Wesker was cut off by Rick.

"Wait what?" Rick asked startled to hear this.

"Saddler isn't very bright, in fact, he's the stupidest man I've encountered. You see, due to your height, he suspected your body should need more to subdue, yet it doesn't. Equal amounts should have been distributed. The plaga is a complex virus that just needs a host to survive; it doesn't matter how big or small or tall in this case. If it goes unattended, will do… interesting things to your body…" Wesker finished looking at Rick with a small interest. Rick stared at Wesker.

"Yeah, he's a real dumbass- not that creating an entirely new virus and kidnapping the presidents daughter without any trouble- could possibly be done by some one as stupid as he is…?" Rick asked.

"Don't be a smart ass. But I'm afraid I will have to give you the vaccine. If you were a mere peasant I'd let you die with that plaga inside you- yet seeing as how I need you for bigger things, I'll have to cure you." Wesker said walking towards Rick. Rick glared at him.

"I can do it myself!" Rick exclaimed. Wesker raised an eyebrow at Rick. Wesker had lost his shades in the crash and his left arm was bleeding. The right side of his face was slightly burnt but healing slowly yet noticeably.

"Unless you're a highly trained doctor, I'm doing it- I only have one." Wesker said. Rick sighed and sat down.

"Fine… prick."

"Sit still, inferior." Wesker commanded.

"I am, jerk off." Rick retorted.

"Stop moving your arm, guinea pig." Wesker said annoyed. He only had one vaccine and if Rick messed it up, there went his guinea pig.

"I can't help it- It's broken, you ass!" Rick said as his arm twitched. Wesker sighed and snapped it back into place. Rick growled in pain and sucker punched Wesker in the face.

"… I take it you want to die?" Wesker asked from the ground. Rick glared at the other man.

"What ever, just do it." He mumbled as Wesker poked the needle into his arm harshly due to him being angry. Rick jumped and suddenly became panicked, what if this wasn't the cure? What if this was some horrible virus Wesker had with him to test on him?

"It's the cure, you paranoid rodent." Wesker said noticing Rick's sudden mood change. Rick didn't respond.

Claire Bear, Leon, and Billy

"That's… a little sad. There were three of us versus one, and you still got shishkabobed?" I asked Billy. Billy glared at me annoyed and grunted as he tried to get up. I sighed and was about to help him when DUN DUN DUUUUUUN! Hunk showed up.

A/N: I was a little stressed with writing this, since I was like: Uhhhh on Wesker and Rick's part, but I think It turned out well. The humor died down a little bit- But it'll be back by the next time I update. I'm slightly rushed with this draft since I have to leave in a few minutes and I'm late to go to a friends house up in the mountains. ANYWAY, LOL, I do hope you found it amusing and liked it. : ) PLEASE REVIEW!! LOL!! ; )

**P.S.: The DRAWING ON THE COMIC IS GOING TO CHANGE TO MORE REALISTIC ART WORK. Why? Because I looked back on the first two pages and cringed. I didn't like it. SO- from now it'll be more realistic- and contain better artwork. ; ) so you guys can look forward to that too! (New chapter too. LOL)**

**CB**


	63. The Odyssey and Escape Artists

Author's Note: This was a little late ya

Author's Note: This was a little late ya? LOL but not that late so… OMG I have to type this up in a hot as hell room because the people I live with don't believe in air conditioning. My GOD. So anyway- Thank you for the reviews and for reading. : ) Also- I hope you enjoy this chapter. ; )

Resident Evil: Stay Alive

Chapter: 63

"The Odyssey and Escape Artists"

RICK AND WESKER

They both walked in silence for about hour. They had come to an agreement that they would head towards the nearest town. Wesker felt that he was at the advantage since he had bases all over the world and could just call in. Rick felt he was at the advantage because he could just run off when they arrived at the town. So, both men walked in silent thoughts, and each thinking the other was at the disadvantage.

"How long have we been walking?" Rick asked after what seemed like five hours.

"About two hours." Wesker answered. They were walking through uninhabited lands. It was probably uninhabited due to the dry soil and heat. There was a small dirt road with weeds growing on it that they had decided to follow. It would lead them some sort of civilization…

"What? That can't be right- it has to be around three and a half or four?" Rick said and wiped his brow with the back of his left hand. Wesker kept walking while he pulled off his vest and slung it under his right arm; then he started to unbutton his shirt.

"I'm very sorry to disappoint you but it has only been two hours." Wesker growled. His pulled off his black shirt and threw it to the hot ground; he then pulled off his under shirt and replaced it with where he had carried his vest. Rick watched with a raised eyebrow as Wesker put his vest back on, and used his white under shirt as a type of turban.

Rick started laughing, but immediately shut up when Wesker gave him the "Shut-up-or-I'll-kill-you-very-slowly-and-enjoy-every-second-of-it," look. Rick growled in frustration after what seemed like an hour- and watched the scenery. It wasn't all bad- at least it wasn't the Sahara desert. There were actually some plants and smaller trees growing.

After another hour, Rick had his own hand made turban, and looked just as angry as Wesker had, when Wesker smirked at him.

CLAIRE BEAR, HUNK, BILLY, AND LEON…

"…And that's how Billy got shanked." I explained. Hunk nodded slowly and watched Billy closely.

"Well Coen, why don't we keep you on the bench a while?" Hunk asked with a small smirk. Billy however didn't respond with his usual witty remarks.

"Fine." He just mumbled. I felt kind of useless as Hunk and Leon tried getting Billy to stand up and walk on his own. But I suppose I'll just take care of him when our mission resumes.

"Don't touch me!!" Billy growled and shoved Hunk away. I stared at Billy surprised and I'll admit a little bit afraid too. I straightened out however and went for the "curious" look instead.

"Billy… what- why? Hunk's just- why would- JUST WHAT THE HELL?" I finally cried out. Billy glared at Hunk who looked at Billy with an attempt to look innocent.

"Don't. Touch. My ribs. Again." Billy said angrily. Hunk raised an eyebrow at the other man.

"You have to let me help you, or it will be stuck like that and harder to fix. More… painful." Hunk said as a matter of fact. Billy looked slightly helpless and finally sighed.

"Wish I was unconscious for this." He mumbled and let Hunk approach him. Hunk raised the butt of his gun to hit Billy.

"AHH!! WAIT I-!!" Billy hit the floor unconscious. Leon and I shared a look of fear then turned to Hunk.

"Uhm… why?" Leon finally asked as Hunk was pulling off Billy's black wife beater. I couldn't help myself.

"Uhm Hunk what are you doing?" I asked with a smirk. Hunk turned to look at me confused but caught my smirk and immediately looked annoyed.

"Claire Bear, this isn't a time for jokes." He said and turned back to work. I glimpsed over his shoulder and nearly passed out. His rib was like jutting OUT. The edges around it was like- SWOLLEN and BLUE and PURPLE… and blood was like- squirt squirt…

"Hunk you know he'll be angry with you for knocking him out cold." Leon said watching Hunk work. I heard a snap and a groan; then Leon was at my side looking rather pale.

"Heh, we can handle zombie brains… but show us a protruding rib- and we quiver in our pants!" I joked. Leon smiled at the irony.

"I'm finished." Hunk announced. We turned around and were surprised to see Billy's ribs wrapped- well not the ribs themselves of course, but you know what I mean. Hunk then turned and looked … weird.

"Hey, you okay?" I asked.

"Shh… I hear something…" He said. I looked around.

"What?" I asked watching Hunk's face. Hunk pointed behind me.

"That." He said plainly. I turned around and saw a running wolverine headed our way. I let out a high-pitched scream and blushed insanely when Hunk and Leon gave me a wide-eyed stare like: Woah…

RICK AND WESKER

Rick turned to his left and dragged himself underneath a tree- well it had no leaves, so the shading wasn't too great but it worked. He watched with amusement as Wesker realized Rick wasn't behind him anymore. Wesker had gone around ten steps, and turned around. Wesker let out a loud exasperated sigh and returned to where Rick was sitting.

"Get up." Wesker growled.

"No. I'm tired. I need to rest a bit." Rick replied and lay down. Wesker didn't seem to object any further and lay down beside Rick. Rick watched with surprise.

"Just remember I can… kill you." Wesker mumbled. Rick shrugged.

"All talk and no walk." Rick responded. Wesker glared at him. Rick started laughing however.

"Sorry, it's just you don't look so "terrifying" in a turban." Rick laughed. Wesker sat up and watched the sky then seemed to be calculating something. He finally turned to Rick.

"It'll be getting dark soon. I suggest we keep walking, and if we don't reach civilization, I'll eat you." Wesker said standing up. Rick's eye twitched and he felt his heart jump.

"Wait- what? What was that last part?" Rick asked, getting to his feet.

"I'll eat you. You forget I am also a… Bio weapon…" Wesker responded. Rick's eyes widened.

"So-But- you eat people too then?" Rick asked completely mortified. Of course he wouldn't let Wesker eat him. He'd… beat him with a stick and make a run for it… Bio weapon or not- Wesker had to be exhausted too right?

"Only when it is completely necessary. Human meat is… not the best, but in situations such as this one- well, they're simply delicious." Wesker said licking his lips. Rick felt his adrenaline pump. So Wesker had just kept him alive so he'd stay… fresh?

"God you're sick." Rick growled and followed Wesker. He couldn't run now. There was a chance civilization was right there, and he wasn't going to run back now, for ten hours… no. He was trapped.

CLAIRE BEAR, BILLY, HUNK, AND LEON

When Billy finally woke up, he felt a little better, and very annoyed at Hunk. But I think he was actually grateful he didn't have to feel it. Even if he had Hunk in a headlock at the moment, I knew that ol' Billy Bob was very grateful…

The wolverine had been killed a lot easier than the other one. But I think it was because Hunk was there… and I was being used as the guinea pig to lure it away… but oh well I'm good at that apparently. And it keeps me from getting fat. JOKING.

I made sure Billy didn't fall or die as we continued on. We had reached an area that looked like ruins of an old site. We weaved through the torn, barely standing buildings, and stopped when we saw a bunch of ganadors around a campfire in the middle of the "ghost town".

"I'll snipe them down from up there. Leon, you go take them from the side." Hunk said. Leon nodded and went around the still standing granite wall. Hunk started to ascend the latter attached to it. Around the site was a small stubby wall- and mountains in the distance. The moon shone brightly overhead.

"What about me? I could go around to the right?" I tried. Hey, I wanted to be useful okay? Hunk threw me the, "Are-you-serious?" look. I sighed. After a few minutes of gunfire and angry ganadors screaming bloody murder, the two men returned.

"I found a latch back there in that old wooden house- it leads underground. Are you willing to come with us? Or should we go and return for you?" Leon asked. The annoying part about Leon's question was A.) He was looking at me, like I was the one with the hurt rib, B.) Billy would go anyway C.) I'd most likely have to watch Billy and Hunk get into a catfight about Billy having to stay here with me.

"GOD stop looking at meeeeee!! And Billy stay. No you can't go. Because you're hurt and I'm not going either, so I need you here. No "buts"." I said in one breath. Billy opened his mouth to say something but then closed it.

"Alright. We'll be here. Be careful you two." Billy said and staggered to the other side of the old house. I followed him and helped him sit down. Hunk and Leon waved and descended the stairs.

"How'd you know what I was going to say?" Billy asked.

"I know your miiiinnnddd…." I said and wiggled my eyebrows. Billy smiled and grunted.

"If you know my mind what food am I craving?" He asked.

"Cheeseburger." I said without missing a beat. Billy's eyes went wide.

"What about my favorite drink?"

"Root beer." I replied.

"Ha! Wrong, my favorite is Coke." Billy said triumphantly. I could tell he was tired and I dire need of a first aid spray, but I couldn't do anything for him at the moment. Except entertain him, and probably distract him from the pain? I didn't know if that was at all possible.

"Or so you want it to be. We all know you love Root beer, but you're just ashamed of loving it because it's not as cool as Coke, but woe is Root beer because it shall forever be a nerd, and not be given credit as your favorite drink." I said sitting back against the moss planks and crossing my legs.

Silence passed.

"Yeah I don't know what to say to that." Billy finally blurted out. I smirked.

"That's okay." I smiled.

LEON AND HUNK

"Doesn't this remind you of Egypt?" Hunk asked as they dropped onto soft sand and tanned bricks held the structure together. It really sort of looked Egyptian.

"If I'd ever been to Egypt… I might agree." Leon said frowning. Hunk looked at him confused and stepped ahead to open a door.

"My salary didn't used to pay well." Leon explained.

"I'm sorry." Hunk said but couldn't help smiling. Leon snorted and walked ahead of the other man. They soon encountered a small walled version of a labyrinth, only the walls were so small one could look over, and some were even broken. They were made out of clay. In different spots ganadors were standing around. Hunk lifted his TMP and motioned Leon to go left while he'd jump over the ledge to the right. Leon nodded.

"Well, what did you used to get paid?" Hunk asked as he nearly landed on top of a bear trap. He watched Leon shoot at a Ganador.

"Well, I was a cop… and… for a day." Leon said quietly. Hunk laughed.

"Wow. That bad? By the way, there are bear traps." Hunk said and noticed a small opening to his left. He started walking towards it.

"Hey, I arrived when the viral outbreak occurred in Raccoon City. Sue me." Leon responded and snapped the neck of the one he'd been trying to shoot.

"Haha, okay. But what's been supporting you since then?" Hunk asked loudly so Leon could hear him as he disappeared into the dark room.

"I started as a rookie in the FBI… I got… paid. But not enough to vacation in Egypt." Leon said and started shooting at another one.

Hunk saw a tomb in the middle of the room and immediately started towards it. He opened the lid and found a skeleton inside holding a golden staff with a ruby at the top of it. He immediately took it and closed the lid again.

"Hey, you still alive?" Leon called while shooting. Hunk jumped over the walls holding the staff in one hand and his TMP in the other.

"Yes. I found this staff. Could be worth a lot of money. You may just get your vacation to Egypt Kennedy." Hunk joked and cracked a smile. Leon laughed.

"Yeah thanks Hunk." Leon responded with a smile.

RICK AND WESKER

Rick started to feel very anxious when civilization didn't appear an hour later. The sky was turning dark red, and Wesker kept throwing him small smiles. Either they were right about Wesker being gay, or Wesker was looking forward to eating him. They were now walking around a mountain and the weather was getting a lot cooler. Wesker and he removed their "turbans" and put them on again. Suddenly Wesker turned around.

"AHHHHHH!!" Rick yelled out as Wesker raised an eyebrow.

"Rick- do shut up. We've reached civilization." Wesker pointed around the edge of the mountain. Rick closed his mouth embarrassed and followed Wesker again. He smiled- indeed there was a small-VILLAGE?

"That's…" Rick tried to find the right words to hide his disappointment.

"Disappointing? We will be here until our injuries heal. Let's go." Wesker said without hiding his dismay. Obviously Wesker was… well off, and not used to… less fortunate people's styles of living.

They trekked down a small path and settled on a small hut on the out skirts of the small village. Rick couldn't help but feel relieved as the night was now upon them and they had indeed reached civilization.

"Wesker… were you really going to eat me?" Rick asked looking at the other man with disgust.

"When did I- Oh. No. I don't eat humans. How revolting, I thought you were smarter than that. I only said so to get you off your ass and moving again. These climates tend to get cold at night…" Wesker said and trailed off as if the cold was the worst thing in the world.

"Oh… Hey! You don't like the cold because you're like a snake right? When it's cold you kind of paralyze huh?" Rick asked with a smirk. He had to admit- Wesker had him fooled with the whole, "Im-going-to-eat-you" bit, but now it was time for sweet revenge.

"Yes." Wesker didn't even try to deny it.

"Well… aren't you worried I'll kill you? Or run?" Rick asked feeling annoyed. If Wesker didn't see him as a threat he had another thing coming.

"No. You have no idea where to go and unless I'm so unlucky that you actually speak the tongue of these natives, you won't even know where you are. So, you need me so to speak." Wesker explained as they stopped in front of the hut.

"You really think so? I'm better off without you Wesker, it doesn't matter if I can't communicate with them, I'll find my own way. I thought _you_ were smarter than _that_." Rick said quietly so the people inside the hut didn't know they were there.

"Be that as it may. But we'll see who triumphs." Wesker said and stood in front of the door. Rick watched him kick down the door and enter the hut.

"WESKER!" Rick chased after the other man in complete horror- how could he enter a person's home uninvited- it was…

"Shut up Rick." Wesker snapped and watched as an old man stood in front of his wife with an axe- trying to protect her.

"STOP!" Rick yelled and tackled Wesker to the ground. Rick cried out in pain as his right arm throbbed. Wesker also grunted and threw Rick off him.

"What's wrong with you?! We need shelter and food! I'm honestly at the point where I wouldn't mind eating you Kristensen!" Wesker growled. Obviously Wesker lacked: A.) People skills, B.) Kindness, and C.) Relation.

"So you're going to kill these innocent people just so you don't starve and freeze?" Rick yelled at Wesker. The old couple seemed to understand that Rick was on their side.

"Seems perfectly plausible to me Redfield!" Wesker hissed. Rick glared at the other man.

"Hey! At least Chris and I care- you inconsiderate JERK!" Rick snapped. Wesker turned on Rick and tried lunging for the old man again, only to have Rick grab some rope off the wall which was conveniently placed on a hook.

"I SAID STOP!" Rick threw the lasso and caught Wesker around the neck.

"Ack!" Wesker fell backwards and onto the ground.

"We'll communicate with them and see if they'll help us." Rick said. He felt his arm ache and he was extremely tired. He had to talk Wesker down; he was too tired and sore to do anything more physical.

"Fine." Wesker threw the rope off from around his neck and let Rick do the talking. The old couple looked extremely cautious as Rick approached and tried to communicate with them. Wesker watched in awe as the couple actually started to _like_ Rick. Of course.

"They said they'll let us sleep in their barn… they have two cows and a horse, but there's enough space. As for food- they said they'd give us something." Rick said with a smile. They had managed to understand each other with charades, and it was amusing for Rick to watch the old man imitate a horse and cow.

Wesker growled something and stalked out of the hut. Rick turned to the old lady who looked worried.

"He ….won't ….hurt you… he's….just…. tired….and…." A mischievous grin passed Rick's features as he continued, "…scared …. Of …. The dark…" Rick grinned. The old lady laughed and nodded. Rick grinned and thanked them for the basket of jerky and dried fruits he received.

"Rick…" Wesker said through gritted teeth as Rick left the hut grinning.

"…Oh… You heard?" Rick asked smiling innocently.

**A/N: HAHA- personally I had fun writing it. I know there may not have been as much humor as you would have liked, but right now- well the heat is pissing me off- my person problems are knowing at me and I have to go to the beach tomorrow with two people I'd rather not want to see for a long ass time. But I do hope you guys enjoyed it, and PLEASE REVIEW ; )**


	64. Through Fire and Ice

A/N:OMG, I know the new font sucks really badly, but bare with me. SO ANYWAY- thank you for all who reviewed and all that I really appreciate it and uhm, school's started again for me… yes that means I will be busy. Very. Because now I am a junior and I have to take things a lot more seriously, not that I didn't before, but still. So get this I'll be on Varsity in soccer since I'm a junior. LOL okay, enough of my ramblings- Here's the next chapter!!! ; ) Sorry it's hella late!

RESIDENT EVIL: STAY ALIVE

CHAPTER: 64

"Through Fire and Ice"

CLAIRE BEAR AND BILLY

"So… hypothetically speaking, if this were a game… would you be surprised?" I asked trying to sound as subtle as possible. Billy's head rolled over in my direction to look at me.

"What're you talking about?" He asked quietly. He was tired. Well too damn bad! So was I and you don't see me dozing off- shit. I mentally slapped myself for that one- Billy was hurt and I was a paranoid idiot…

"I mean if uhm, a video game! If all this wasn't real and just a video game?" I tried again. Billy closed his eyes and took a deep breath. I watched him; waiting for an answer.

"Well- It can't be. Because this pain, my exhaustion, and this… fear… is real. I can feel it all. Game characters can't." Billy whispered and turned away from me.

Silence passed between us. The air was humid and hot… not one cool breeze passed us for comfort.

"Well hypothetically! What if??" I asked again. Billy turned to me again and raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I'd kill myself. So I don't have to be some puppet in a game." He said tiredly. I nodded.

"Me too." My voice was high pitched and I almost glanced over at Billy to make sure he didn't suspect anything. I watched my feet for a while until I decided Billy was asleep. I then watched his chest rise and fall.

"This can't be a game… Can it?" I wondered. Well shit it had to be. But then Billy was right. I sighed- I couldn't do much else but watch Billy sleep- TO MAKE SURE HE WOULDN'T DIE OKAY? JESUS! Not wanting to look like a frikin' stalker- I made sure to watch for the door to open as well, or I'd glance at the huge white moon.

RICK AND WESKER

"Wake up guinea pig." Wesker said and kicked Rick in the ribs. Rick immediately woke up clutching his side.

"OW, what the hell Wesker?!" Rick asked and rubbed his injured ribs. Wesker rolled his eyes and opened the barn door. Sunlight streamed in and the hotness immediately made the two men feel uncomfortable.

"We need to keep moving and find food." Wesker said simply and watched Rick stand up.

"You know, after months fighting each other, its so weird to actually team up with you." Rick said grinning. Wesker only glared back.

"We're not "teaming up" we are doing what's necessary to stay alive." Wesker growled. Rick raised an eyebrow at this.

"And you call us working together not teaming up?" He asked. Wesker stormed out of the barn and Rick followed grinning.

LEON AND HUNK

"Well it's not like I don't like my job… It's just, UNGH! I don't get paid that well…" Leon said while snapping the neck of a Ganador. They had managed to get to a small wheel cart thing that traveled on some tracks.

"I understand. Yet you stay. Because you like- ugh! To help people?" Hunk asked while slicing the head off another ganador. Both Leon and Hunk stepped into the wheel cart and shot the lever. It immediately started moving and riding through the underground caverns.

"Exactly!" Leon exclaimed while trying to snipe down the ganadors throwing random objects at them.

"Duck." Hunk said getting down.

"What? UGH!!" Leon feel back an entire cart. There had been a wooden plank nailed across one of the entrances to the next cavern.

"I said duck." Hunk said snapping the neck of a ganador that jumped down into the cart with them.

"NO SHIT." Leon hissed from the bottom of the cart. Hunk kept fighting the creatures until he grew concerned with Leon since he didn't get up from the floor.

"Leon?" Hunk asked.

"Just give me a minute. That hurt like a bitch." Leon's voice came. Hunk chuckled and jumped over the cart and into the one Leon was lying inside of. Blood trickled down the man's head.

"Here. I have an herb. Now, are you in an alright condition to jump?" Hunk asked. Leon ate the herb.

"Yeah why?" He asked turning around to see the tracks were blown off and continued quite a length away.

"Damn it!" Leon hissed and Hunk chuckled. They both raced to the front and they were launched out over the pit. They both grabbed the cliff and pulled themselves up.

"Jesus… remind me to ask for a raise." Leon muttered.

Hunk chuckled and helped his comrade up.

BILLY AND CLAIRE BEAR

I yawned loudly and lent against Billy. I slowly started to fall asleep when I heard a loud clanking noise. I immediately jumped to my feet and looked around. Nothing. I then turned my attention to Billy.

"Billy…" I whispered. Nothing.

"Billy…!" I tried shaking him. Nothing.

"Billy!" I shook him harder. Nothing.

"BILLY FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!!!!" I yelled smacking him. He jerked awake.

"WHAT?!" He yelled surprised out of his dreams.

"I heard a noise." I whispered. He gave me "THE LOOK".

"You woke me up 'cause you heard a "noise?" He asked. I nodded. He glared at me. I then heard footsteps approaching us. Heavy dragging footsteps. I stood up in fear, while Billy tried getting up as well.

"There you guys are, where have you been?" Leon asked. Hunk followed after Leon. Billy and I took a breath relaxing.

"Jeez, took you guys long enough." I muttered and watched as Hunk put Billy's arm around his shoulders for support.

WESKER AND RICK

"You know I am going to kill you right?" Wesker asked.

"Yeah, but it'll be worth it." Rick said smiling.

"I don't think you understand, I will kill you slowly, and painfully."

"I know-." Rick started.

"No. I don't think you truly "know". I will tear the limbs from your body and watch you die from blood loss and lose every bit of humanity you have left." Wesker hissed.

"Okay, it's not that bad… it's for "survival" like you said." Rick said.

"Yes it is bad. I refuse to eat insects. I am Albert Wesker- I will not be reduced to eating insects and be served by small children. Do you realize children are the most disgusting creatures-" Rick cut Wesker's rant off.

"Hey, are you hungry or not? Besides, I thought filth like you are used to eating insects?" Rick asked. That was it. Wesker launched himself at Rick, and started punching the younger man. Rick grabbed the hissing cockroach and smashed it against Wesker's face. Wesker immediately pulled back and let out a yell.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT!" Wesker yelled and picked up a chair. Rick looked around for a weapon.

"Jesus Christ." Rick muttered.

A/N: Sorry it's short, but I had to give you guys something before going back to school. I mean I just couldn't NOT write something for you. Thank you guys for the support and I hope that you guys are still there. LOL. PLEASE REVIEW! ;)

P.s. sorry if you guys didn't think it was funny. : (


	65. Confessions and Containments

A/N: OOOkkkaaayyy lol, like promised, here is the twelve-page update I promised! ; ) thank you all whom reviewed, and read. Okay, so guess what? I hadn't played resident evil four for a long ass time, and I went back and played it again…and again… so I'm going to be a lot more thorough with the fourth installment. I was kind of disappointed in myself actually that I didn't write more about the stuff in the earlier ch. Of the game, but eh- what can I do? I know I'll definitely include it in the comics. (More missing material. Kinda like a bonus?) LOL. Anyway- ZOMG November 29, my birthday! I'm seventeen!!!!!!! DAYUM. IM OLD. LOL so yeah. Okay, I'll shut up. Here's the long awaited chapter 65. - wow. We have come far… : ) OH and MERRY LATE CHRISTMAS, AND HAPPY LATE NEW YEAR!

RESIDENT EVIL: STAY ALIVE

Chapter: 65

"**Confessions and Containments"**

Billy, Leon, Claire Bear, and Hunk. DAMN.

"… Wait so… you want to split up… AGAIN?" I asked incredulous. Hunk was trying to persuade Billy, Leon, and me that splitting up would be better cause we'd cover more ground. Yeah. WHAT EVER. We were all standing by a small metallic elevator that would lead us… somewhere…

"… What ever, just don't get yourself killed okay?" Leon asked, probably referring to Luis's demise.

"…Kay." Hunk nodded and took off back the way we'd come. Through you know, the burnt village/castle combo. Yeah. Hunks weird.

"OKKKAAAYYY onward!" I said and opened the metallic door. Leon had already placed the insignia in the hollow place… area. SO- I opened the door.

We were led to this… hallway… marble floors stretched out and into a clearing, while creamy walls reached high above us. I sighed.

"This place would be so cool… if it wasn't trying to… murder…us…all…death…and destruction…And forever more-I give you the hammer of Thor! THOR THOR!!!" I started singing but immediately stopped as Billy clamped his hand over my mouth and without making eye contact moved forward with Leon leading the way. Noo!

We eventually reached the open area, which consisted of a large statue of the dwarf Salazar. There were pillars and beams holding up the statue, but also small rooms so it could be functioned. In front of us a five step staircase led down, and space, like you walk, and then five steps up, and a mirror image of what was on our side of the room. SO- the space between the five steps connecting each side, led alllllllll the way down to a locked green door. Water surrounded the pillars and beams.

"If you were to describe all this- do you think it'd be easy?" I asked Billy. Leon had moved forward and down the five steps.

"No… why? You writing a novel or something?" Billy asked smirking. I followed Billy and Leon whom turned to the left and started walking down the long ass pathway that seemed to float on the water.

"No… just wondering…" I responded. We didn't get far when the path suddenly divided into two parts, and sunk into the dark waters. I threw up my arms in annoyance.

"GREAT! What the hell do we do now?" I asked. Leon turned back and studied the large statue of the pipsqueak Salazar.

"I think I see levers and handle bars… they must somehow get the bridge back up." Leon said through deductive reasoning.

"BRIDGE! That's how it should be described! Okay. It's all good with a bomb cherry pie." I smiled. Billy and Leon, learning to just ignore me, did just that and pulled out their weapons. A shit load of Ganadors seemed to pop like gofers out of the ground.

RICK AND WESKER

Wesker was a lousy shot with cooking utensils. He probably was a lousy shot due to the rage he was … experiencing.

"Wesker, okay, I'm sorry. I just got a little angry is all." Rick said from behind the table he was using as cover. Wesker growled angrily but stormed out of the "restaurant". Rick got up from his crouched position and followed cautiously.

Rick left the small hut and joined Wesker outside in the sun. Wesker was deep in thought and seemed completely zoned out.

"Uh, Wesker?" Rick asked curiously. Wesker turned around to face his enemy.

"I had a thought." Wesker said calmly. Rick was surprised with his sudden change in attitude.

"Uh okay. Wanna share with the class?" Rick asked. Wesker's lip twitched annoyed.

"Why should I share my brilliant thoughts with an imbecile like you?" Wesker huffed and turned on his heel to stalk off. Rick followed and sighed.

"Uh… because I'm the only person you know around here?" Rick asked. Wesker turned again, but this time interested.

"Indeed. Follow me." Wesker turned and stalked off again. Rick sighed and followed. He was tired, bruised, and Wesker wasn't his ideal get-stranded-with kinda guy.

"Wesker what is it?" Rick asked after they entered a small space between two huts.

"Now, I think It'd be wise if you stay calm, and be cooperative." Wesker said sternly. Rick frowned confused and suddenly felt two pairs of arms grab him from behind. Wesker smirked.

"Wesker?!" Rick yelled in disbelief as two of Umbrella's goons tried tying his hands behind his back. Rick brought his elbow back into the first goon's stomach, and then kneed his face. The second tried grabbing Rick, but Rick knocked him into the first, which was trying to get up. Rick took off down the dusted trails and searched quickly for either a place to hide, or a weapon.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit…" Rick chanted and raced between clotheslines, huts, people, and animals. He eventually threw himself into a deserted looking hut, and hid himself between an old, clay stove, and a molded dresser.

"Hot damn, it's hot as hell!!!!!" An extremely familiar voice proclaimed. Rick's blood shot eyes immediate shot to the opening meaning to represent a window. It was a familiar brunette man with his ever, popular brunette girlfriend…

Chris…? Jill?

Rick immediately ran out from his cover and just as he was about to call Chris and Jill's names-

"Shh, we don't want any unwanted attention brought on us do we?" Wesker asked as he rammed Rick into the wooden door, causing it to splinter and creak. Rick groaned and held his shoulder. Just as Rick opened his eyes, a heel was headed straight for his face- Rick rolled to the left, kicked Wesker's feet out from under him, and tried for the door.

It was budged shut. He couldn't get out.

"God damn it Wesker, you're becoming a real pain in my ass." Rick hissed and turned around. Wesker sat up and smirked.

"Well now Rick, I'd think it safe to say that we both feel that same way from the past two days." Wesker chuckled picking himself off the ground. Rick's eyes wandered to the small window. It could be big enough for him to jump through…

'Well, here goes nothing.' Rick thought, and dashed to the window, he jumped up and through the window. Rick grunted as he landed on the hard dusty ground on the other side.

"Ah, Jesus." Rick got up and before he knew it, Wesker had charged through the door, and was standing just behind him. Rick took off towards the direction he'd seen Jill and Chris go.

"CHRIS, JILL!!!"

CLAIRE BEAR, BILLY, LEON

"Ha ha, you know, this could be a fun game if you think about it." I said and watched as the ganadors fell off the rotating hands of the Salazar statue. With a few levers, we managed to make the statue move.

"Yeah." Billy grunted and shot a ganador with a mace. We had decided to let Leon do all the work, but we would snipe down the ganadors for him. I steadied my hand and shot one in the leg. Leon took the opportunity to do some sick wrestling move. Niiice Leon. Niiiice.

"OKAY. One more left guys!" Leon said, as one part of the bridge rose up. Billy and I nodded in exhaustion. Jesus I am tired.

"Billy I'm out." I said indicating my gun. Billy raised his eyebrow at me.

"You had how many bullets and you're already out?" Billy asked.

"Uhh… I, well, I mean, I'm not the marksman like Chris… and I just kinda…" I trailed off and Billy gave me the, 'OOKKAAYYYYY' look.

"Alright, the bridge is raised. Let's go." Leon said, and jogged over to us. We all walked across the bridge in deep conversation, (well mainly about how I 'waste' bullets according to Billy), and that I shouldn't shoot unless it's self-defense).

"Well thanks Billy, sorry if my aim is a tad off- but Leon's safety is pretty important!" I hissed at the older man. Billy raised his eyebrow at me.

"One, you had ninety bullets, now you have none. Second, with your aim you could probably end up shooting Leon." Billy said. Leon stared at me.

"Uh, I think Billy has a point…" Leon said. I threw up my hands in annoyance.

"Hey! I survived soooo many outbreaks, and how did I do that? With my baby! And Billy, I had thirty bullets you jerk, not ninety!" I hissed. My baby was my gun by the way, in case there was any confusion…

"Well I still think… holey shit." Billy's eyes were trained on something behind us. Leon and I heard a loud rumbling noise and looked back. The statue was walking towards us!

"Shit, run!!!" Leon grabbed my hand and started sprinting like a fucking track star. Jesus Christ. Billy was beside Leon, and I was slightly last since I was being tugged along like a rag doll. The pillar on the left suddenly collapsed and was headed towards us. Leon yanked me up next to him and somehow did a summersault, while I was tucked in by his chest. I seriously had no idea what the hell was going on for the next few pillar falls. Finally we reached that green door with a padlock. Leon shot it off, and Billy kicked it open.

Thus we continued running out on a large concrete bridge that stretched over a large ravine, and to another building. Castle place. I felt my asthma burn, but hey I want to live so that wasn't stopping me! The statue burst through the wall, and suddenly started to fall. We kept running until we felt the bridge collapse. The Leon threw me forward, told me to jump and cling like a monkey. So I leaped like a flying squirrel and clung to the remaining of the bridge. Meanwhile, my heart was trying to leap out my throat, and my stomach was trying to throw up what ever I had left to throw up, and my hands were sweaty.

No surprise came when Billy helped me up and asked if I was okay.

"No. I'm not. I tired of all this shit; I just want to go home! What the hell did I do to deserve this?!!" I yelled and held my hands to my face so Leon and Billy couldn't see me cry. Hated it when people saw me cry. Haaattteee it. Which is why I rarely cry. So. Yeh.

"Claire…" Billy reached out and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Billy. I want to go home. I don't want to do this anymore." I croaked. Damn, I probably looked like the world's biggest loser/coward/wimp/cry baby/whining dork/… I don't know what else.

"Okay… but, Claire, why would you come here then?" Billy had pulled me into a hug and Leon- well I don't know what he was doing, 'cause I had my face buried in Billy's chest.

"Be-because this is the only way for Rick and me to go home." I said. Billy tensed at that. I sighed. Should I care if they knew now? I mean hell, I'm either going to die here (which I almost already did), or miraculously survive and go home right after this game… or… what ever. It's not like they'd scream, and burn me at the stake.

"Claire, where IS your home?" Leon asked. I closed my eyes. Well at least Leon was alive, I mean this whole time he was quiet. What if he went SPLAT and I didn't even know? Man, I'd look pretty damn selfish.

"… I don't know. All I know was… I was playing a game-, which was the mansion incident with Chris and Jill, and there was a bright light. Then I was… In the game. But not the mansion incident. I was in the game before that…" I pulled away and looked at Billy's shocked face, "…with you."

RICK

'Woah, why do I suddenly feel like Claire Bear got us both into deep shit?' Rick thought as he kept running. He'd been running for ten minutes straight, calling Jill and Chris's names, while Wesker was sprinting after him tiredly.

"Not that I care my fine specimen, but are you by chance…(pant)… in cross country… (pant)… or track?" Wesker asked from about eight feet behind Rick. Rick smirked back at Wesker.

"No. I'm a boss of a very well of restaurant." Rick said. Wesker grunted from behind him.

"Interesting. And this restaurant… (pant)… does it teach fighting? Survival skills? How to hot wire cars? Jump electric fences?" Wesker asked. Rick almost tripped.

"… You've been stalking me." Rick hissed.

"Not stalking no. Observing." Wesker said. Rick was about to yell something back at Wesker when he crashed into someone.

"Ahhhhh—uuuuuu!!" The person groaned. Rick got up and looked back at Wesker, who didn't look too happy. Rick then looked back down at the fallen man.

"Chris?" Rick asked incredulously.

"Uggh man, what the HELL." Chris asked annoyed. Rick grinned sheepishly, and spotted Jill five feet away pointing her gun at Wesker.

"Well Wesker, seems to me you're screwed." Rick smirked. Wesker's chuckle turned into an all out laugh. Chris seemed a little uneasy and got to his feet.

"Oh Rick. You never fail to amuse me." Wesker grinned and snapped his fingers. White- everything was white. Umbrella henchmen wearing white seemed to drop from the sky or come from different huts.

"Where the hell are they coming from?" Chris asked. He looked up. Oh. Big military like choppers beat overhead, causing the air to blow madly.

"Well… shit." Rick mumbled.

"Oh yes." Wesker grinned widely. In a second, Rick, Chris, and Jill were all rounded up and put on a helicopter. It went something like this:

"RUN!- UWAHHH!!!" Chris yelled out in surprise as a henchman dropped from the helicopter exactly behind Chris, clung onto him, and catapulted back up to the helicopter like some insect. Jill stared at Chris's figure being held down in the chopper, and then being subdued.

"God damn it Rick, why do you have to be so god damn popular with Umbrella freaks?" Jill spat and started pointing her gun at the closing in henchmen, whom all stopped since they didn't want to… die. How ironic.

"Sorry Jill." Rick smiled his back to Jill. Suddenly Jill's presence was gone from behind him. Rick turned around and saw Wesker holding onto her, much like the henchman had with Chris. No way Wesker could jump that high…

"You seem very popular among us too miss Valentine." Wesker smirked. A tiny barely audible, "HEY" was heard from the chopper where Chris was being held. Jill barely registering in time what the hell just happened, flung back her elbow and hit Wesker in the stomach. Wesker growled annoyed, and…

"HOLEY SHIT." Rick stared in awe, as Wesker somehow JUMPED up, and flung Jill inside the helicopter. And then Rick realized, it was just him, versus forty-five Umbrella goons. He spotted Jill's gun abandoned on the ground and rolled for it.

'Since I have no problem shooting goons-' Rick thought with a smirk.

"GAH!" Rick yelled out in surprise as Wesker landed just a foot from his face. Rick raised his gun quickly, but Wesker slapped it out of his hand with his left hand, and then with his right fist, punched Rick across the jaw hard enough to break it.

"…uuh." Rick fell back against the ground and fought to stay awake. God damn Wesker.

"It was fun while it lasted Kristensen." Wesker said sarcastically. Rick lent up on his elbows. His vision was blurring and getting darker.

"Yeah, me baby sitting you was amusing." Rick spat back. The goons all stared at Wesker with, '…OKAAYYY…' or '(snicker) seriously?' Rick fell back on his back again. He was on the edge of unconsciousness.

"… Good night Rick." Rick closed his eyes and waited for the impact.

"… Rick?" Wesker asked. Rick opened his eyes.

"Oh, I thought you were going to hit me." Rick said somewhat relieved.

"I am. I just wanted to make sure you were awake when I did so." Wesker threw back his fist and-…

HUNK

Hunk was… ahead of the pack as usual. He wasn't surprised to see that the rest of the group was barely making any progress. But when he did go back to see the group- they hadn't moved. They were still standing on the broken bridge like before.

"Ashley isn't getting any safer." Hunk said revealing himself. Billy was off to a corner sulking, Leon looked as if someone had died, and Claire Bear looked extremely depressed.

"What happened?" Hunk asked. Billy turned away from Hunk and Claire Bear just lowered her head. Leon sighed and decided to explain.

"…This, all this. Isn't real. Claire Bear came here from… the real world. To her, this was all a game. She somehow got stuck inside this game, and now she thinks she has to beat this last game in order to go home." Leon mumbled. Hunk stared at Claire Bear.

"With all due respect. What the hell are you talking about?" Hunk asked. Hunk jerked his mask off and approached the surprised teen.

"Hunk, I don't know." Claire Bear said not being able to meet his eyes.

"… well. I suppose it would make sense." Hunk muttered angrily and turned away.

"What?" Billy hissed. Hunk sighed.

"I was told by. My boss to get rid of all the type writers." Hunk confessed.

"So?" Billy asked. Hunk shrugged.

"I asked why, and he said they were… portals. Chances of new life. But I didn't exactly see any portal or anything. It looked like an ordinary type writer." Hunk said. Claire Bear jerked up at this.

"The type writers were used to save your progress." She said. Billy whipped around and glared at Claire Bear.

"Shut up. You don't talk." He growled. Claire Bear's eyes widened.

"… WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?" She yelled glaring at Billy. Billy grit his teeth.

"While you've been having fun playing with us, watching us run around like anything matters, laughing at us, you didn't even care to tell us until you wanted to stop playing." Billy said, his voice like acid. Claire Bear stared at him.

"You idiot! What makes you think I would even want to enter this game?!!! I could die at any moment, shit I almost just died! Any sane person would NOT want to go through this nightmare!" Claire Bear yelled back angrily.

"You sure didn't seem to be in a big hurry to tell us we've been living a lie!" Billy shouted. Claire Bear seemed to grow a little afraid, but recovered quickly. Hunk considered stepping in to save Claire Bear's life. Billy didn't look like he cared anymore.

"DON'T YOU THINK IT WOULD BE HARD TO TELL SOMEONE THAT EVERYTHING THEY EVER HAD, WAS, OR DREAMS- ARE ALL A LIE? ISN'T REAL AT ALL?!" Claire Bear screamed back. Billy stared at her for a while before turning around to face the ravine. Hunk immediately inched forward.

"Billy, listen. There's a chance this is all real," Claire bear said, now a lot more calmly, "Rick and I have been here long enough to know you, know you hurt, you can feel pain, hell we can feel pain, we can actually eat the food here, sleep, and the geography is still the same… there's a chance that this could maybe be an alternate universe…" Claire Bear finished.

Leon pushed away from the rocky wall he'd been leaning against.

"That's good enough for me. Guys, we've lived here our entire lives. We know this is real. This can't be a game. So come on, let's get Ashley back and go home." Leon said placing a hand on Billy's shoulder.

Everyone nodded and then they were waiting for Billy's acceptance.

"You're right." Billy turned around a small smile on his face, ", let's go get Ashley AND Rick back." Billy said and put a hand on Claire Bear's head. Claire Bear smiled.

REGULAR POV

We resumed our mission with Hunk tagging along. It turned out all the times he'd left; he'd really just left to destroy the typewriters. I wasn't afraid, I knew there were going to be more typewriters ahead, and that one of them could send me and my brother home.

Also- I'd used my astounding deductive skills (note the sarcasm), to conclude the reason they believed me so quickly was because of my knowledge. I knew… a lot of what was going on, like Billy had pointed out, and I'm sure they had their suspicions before. So, their believing me wasn't that big of a surprise.

RICK, CHRIS, AND JILL

"uggh…" Rick groaned and woke up to a raging headache, and a loud engine thundering. He opened his eyes to find himself sitting up against a metallic wall of a helicopter, his hands cuffed behind his back and connected to a small rail on the wall.

Rick looked next to him, and found an unconscious Jill, and after her a shit load of henchmen watching him. Rick turned his gaze to across-

"Woah Chris, that's not creepy." Rick said surprised. Chris was glaring daggers at the other man, extremely pissed.

"Well, RICK, why did you have to go and get wesker-napped?" Chris spat.

"You… actually named it wesker-napped?" Rick asked instead of answering Chris's question. Chris sighed annoyed, and Rick saw through the shadows, a trail of blood trickling down the left side of Chris's face.

"Well, a lot of it seems to be going around lately, so I thought, why not?" Chris stated. He was bound up the same way as Rick, and each of them had henchmen on either side of them.

"Tuche`." Rick commented back with a smirk. The corners of Chris's lips twitched upward, but he tried to remain angry with Rick.

"SHUT UP! BOTH OF YOU!" Henchmen yelled beside Chris. Chris jumped at the sudden yelling.

"Whoa, man, I'm sitting right here. Blow my ear drums to shit…" Chris said wincing. The henchmen raised his gun as if to hit Chris.

"Okay okay sorry." Chris said leaning away from the gun with a slightly amused smirk.

Suddenly Jill jerked awake and groaned. She looked at Rick and-

"Rick! God, why did you get Wesker-napped!?" She yelled angrily. The henchmen drew in a big breath of air.

"I SAID SHUT UP!" He screeched. Chris flinched again.

"Hey! Sitting right here!" Chris quarreled. The henchman raised his gun.

"Gah! Okay okay!" Chris yielded again.

They all rode in silence except for the occasional glares at Rick and Rick's silent 'sorry!' They were in the helicopter for a very long time, and they all seemed disoriented with sleep deprivation by the time the massive machine landed.

"OUT!!" The henchman screamed.

"OKAY OKAY FUCK!" Chris yelled back, which only earned him a gun to the ribs. Chris doubled over onto the floor. The henchmen picked him up and dragged him out of the chopper. Then the goons undid Rick and Jill's cuffs from the rail, and shoved them along as well.

"Any idea where we're going?" Jill asked Rick. Rick shook his head 'no'. They were currently located in the rocky mountain ranges somewhere further South. It was dark, and the moon and stars shone brightly above. In front of them, the Umbrella henchmen walked on with flashlights guiding them. If one really looked, they could make out a faint trail they were following.

Chris was ahead of them and recovered after the gun's jab in his ribs. Wesker was walking up front leading the pack. Rick thought for a second.

"Tror du vi kan lobe?" Rick asked in Danish to Jill. Jill frowned and watched Rick's face. Jill had been in Gemany and Denmark probably long enough to know some of the language… Rick looked at her steadily, hoping she understood. Suddenly Jill twitched her head in the wooded area to her side and looked at him questioningly. Rick gave a short nod.

Rick glance went to the guard next to him who hadn't heard them, or seen them communicate. Rick only hoped Chris would make the run for it when he yelled for him. Rick cleared his throat loudly, making the goons and even Jill look at him in surprise and question. Chris looked back with an amused face- until he saw Rick's expression.

Rick nodded briefly at Chris before the henchman holding Chris yanked him forward. Rick looked at Jill. She nodded.

"RUN LEFT!!!" Rick yelled loudly. The henchmen jumped in shock at the suddenly loudness in the still forest, and Jill and Chris barreled their way past the henchmen. Rick right at Jill's side…

A/N: Ooookkkkkkaaaayyy, how did you guys like the looooooooooooooonggggggg chapter? Hmmmmmmmmmmm????????????????????????????? I hope you did. LOL. SO- Yeah, again, Happy late New Year (whoo 2009!!!! One more year and I graduate!!!!!! Lol) and then Merry late Christmas!!!!! (I got me some guuuud shiit lol) I hope you guys all had a great New Year, and a Merry Christmas. Thank you all for reading still (especially after my lack of updates) and for those who also review. Thank you sooo much since most of you know how much reviews and comments mean to me. (To see if yall still like it and to know nothing is putting you guys off – stuff like that). ALSO- I would like to say, that for the rest of the story, no hints about what will be happening or what will happen-will be given out. We have very little to go now- and this story is coming to an end. (sadly.) So from now on, it'll be cliff hanger after cliff hanger. And you guys will just hafta deal with the suspense ne? LOL anyway- just had to talk since I hadn't in forever. OKAY- PLEASE REVIEW, and bye everyone!!!!


	66. Table Turning

A/N: WWHHOOOOOOOOOO long time no see! (shuffles feet) sooo yeaahhh sorry bout that! ^^ especially for those waiting and such which. UH- here's whats been going down- my sister got into Berkley!!! YAAAY, and yeah. Too lazy to say anything else. SO- thank you all who are still sticking with this story- and for reviewing the last chapter. (bows) thank you! Enjoy this chapter. : )

Resident Evil: Stay Alive

Chapter: 66

"Table Turning"

CLAIRE BEAR, HUNK, BILLY, LEON

I sighed heavily as we neared the next room. This was where we fought Salazar I was pretty sure of… We entered the large … not really room- but space. It had a large ass winding stairway going up- and an elevator in the top middle of the large room. Big pillars supported the entire frame. There were large holes in the brick walls- made to look like windows- (no glass) and we could look outside into the night sky. The Red Tyrant and Salazar greeted us.

"Salazar- what have you done with Ashley?!" Leon yelled. He suddenly stopped, turned to me, and said,

"Wait. You should know where she is, right?" I stared at him.

"Well, technically… yes." I said and chuckled. Billy grinned and said,

"Wow, this may work to our advantage."

"Agreed." Hunk smirked. Salazar made a weird squeaking noise (probably indicating he was mad that we were ignoring him.)

"You have made it this far, but this is where your doom awaits!" He snapped, and disappeared up the elevator with is tyrant.

Suddenly all around us, crazy zombie monks with purples cloaks appeared. They had fire arrows and bows, mallets, and maces. Fudge my life.

"We have to get to the top of the building!" Hunk ordered. We all nodded and whipped out our guns. I turned to Billy.

"Any chance giving me some AMMO old chap?" I asked. He gave me three clips. I smiled and turned to face the hideous beasts.

"Up the stair case." Hunk said. We ran across the floor, and to the right, where the wide stoned staircase led up. Right as we started running up however, giant wooden barrels, which where on fire I might add, started tumbling down the staircase towards us.

"AHHHH!" We ran back down, and to the right so the barrel would crash into the end wall. Billy wheeled on me.

"OKAY- why didn't you tell us about that!?" He asked. I panted heavily.

"I keep forgetting I can tell you guys shit now." I said trying not to laugh.

"Alright, looks like we're going to have to time it just right. There's a space up ahead we can duck into and avoid the barrel." Hunk said. Leon nodded and looked at me.

"Yep yep." I said nodding. So, we ascended the staircase two at a time.

RICK, CHRIS, AND JILL

They ran through the dark woods and eventually turned so they were running together, and not separated.

"Think…(pant)…we lost…(pant)…them?!" Chris asked. Right after he said this, the loud whipping of helicopter wings buzzed above, and a searchlight filled the darkness.

"Quick, behind a tree- that lights going to hit us!" Jill shouted. They all three ducked behind separate trees, and since the helicopter was coming from behind them, it didn't see the three heroes duck behind the trees, and hide there.

"Fuck, okay, now what?" Rick asked.

"I'll radio Carlos, and get an evac. In the meantime, (pant), we need to keep running." Jill said. Chris groaned and touched his right temple-blood.

"Right. Ready?…Go!" Chris and the two others sprang from their hiding places and sprinted again. Rick tried not to think about the obvious-but- where the hell were they running to?

"Ha- uh (pant) where are we… (pant) running to?" Rick asked. Jill and Chris exchanged annoyed looks.

"Always…(pant) the rain on…(pant) our parade!" Chris retorted. Rick just smirked.

"Just keep running, I'm trying to get this radio to work." Jill said panting heavily.

"There they are!" Far off voices were heard, and the sounds of dogs barking approached.

"Shit, they sicked dogs on us." Chris growled. Rick sighed heavily.

"You guys go. I'll stay here- get help, and figure out a plan." Rick stopped running and watched in amusement as the two wheeled around, and stumbled a little at the abrupt stop.

"What the f-ck are you talking about?! RUN!" Chris roared. Jill looked at the ground, and pondered. It was their best chance. Their only chance. Of all three of them were caught now, no one would know where they are, or how to save them…

"He's right Chris." Jill whispered. Chris stared at Jill in shock.

"What! No! Rick, you better f-cking start running or I'll-" Chris started angrily. The dogs were getting closer.

"Chris go! I'll see you guys later." Rick started running to the left, rather then back, so he wouldn't look too obvious. Chris was just about to follow, when Jill grabbed his forearm and pulled him with her.

"Chris come on!!" She yelled. Chris growled angrily and yelled in the direction Rick was running, into the darkness- "ALWAYS GOTTA BE THE HERO, HUH?!!" Chris and Jill started sprinting, and as they did, they heard a faint,

"Right back at you!"

CLAIRE BEAR, BILLY, LEON, HUNK

"Claire Bear, stand back. Just let us handle Salazar okay?" Leon asked. Since we had arrived into the top floor of the building, we were faced with killing Salazar, which looked like an octopus, but with a brain as its body, and two large eyes at either side. It was entirely attached to the Northern wall.

I nodded and said, "When it looks like it's yawing, you might want to move though."

"Right." Leon said.

Thus my good buddies sprang into action. Firing at the nasty looking thing. Eventually I had to fight as well, since some of those spider things made it to the upper areas we were standing on.

"Blasted monsters." I muttered and shot at them.

"DUCK!" Hunk ordered. I looked over in time to witness probably one of the most horrifying things in my life- that yawning thing I warned their asses about? Yeah, obviously Billy wasn't paying attention, and Hunk shoved him out of the way, and …

"HUUNKK!!!!!" Billy yelled horrified. I stared in horror as Hunk was flung around and eventually released from the jaws, hit the western wall, and fall to the lower levels.

"Shit…" I whispered. Billy looked at Leon, who looked just as pale as I felt.

"I got it! Kill this bastard!" I yelled, and raced to the edge of the rocked floor, I descended the ladder, and ended up in a mosh pit of those spider things.

"Ugh!" I groaned as I felt something sting my skin- great, acid. Tears of my life.

"Hunk!" I yelled, and received no answer. I shot the things and eventually settled on stepping on them. I finally found Hunk, crashed on top of two broken barrels. I bent down to turn him over- there was blood everywhere.

RICK (Rick's POV)

Just as I suspected- I was their top priority. The dogs were basically at my heels by the time I managed to catapult myself into a tree, by using a low branch.

"Woah," I huffed, the dogs were huge. I panted heavily and looked around- no one-yet. I had to buy Chris and Jill as much time as I could provide. I broke off a fairly decent sized stick from the tree, and started whipping the dogs. When one of the dogs whimpered, I jumped from the tree and kicked the second into the one whimpering. I started running again, and felt something hard hit me.

"God- damn…!" I groaned, staggering, and holding my left cheek. I looked up to see one of the Umbrella goons holding a large wooden bat. Typical. I groaned in defeat. I suddenly felt the two dogs jump me, and bite into my arms; I fell over and tried to kick the mutts off.

"Did you really think you could escape us?" The goon asked and raised the bat. I threw the dog over me, so he would hit the dog instead.

"Well- yeah." I said truthfully. I did before, why not again- besides, they aren't that bright.

"That sarcasm will disappear when we get our hands on you-oh you'll be begging for mercy." He said darkly. I couldn't exactly make out his face in the dark, but at the same time I was a little busy being used as a dog's chew toy. (The second was unconscious from a certain bat.)

"Sorry, not my style-." I grunted and catapulted the big dog over myself and into the scientist. I got up, only to feel a sharp pain in my neck. My vision started to blur at the edges and I began to feel tired.

"Damn…" I turned to see Wesker smirking at me. I tried to back away but somehow my body wouldn't respond anymore. I fell over again, and tried to stay awake. My vision was getting extremely blurry, and darkening.

"Gay prick." I mumbled.

"Let's drop the name calling Rick, shall we?" Wesker said- though his voice sounded like a blended buzz.

"No. You'll always be gay." I mumbled.

"Rick." Wesker said warningly, his voice deeper- so much deeper now.

"Nmmh…" I fell unconscious.

CLAIRE BEAR, HUNK, BILLY, AND LEON

"Hunk…" I whispered, and looked into his still eyes. He wasn't moving, and I couldn't tell if he was alive- since I never took any first aid classes. I checked for a pulse anyway, just to see- and thank Neptune; I felt a small thumping against my thumb.

"Hunk, come on we have to get out of here." I said, and shot again at another spider thing. Hunk gurgled, and I saw a large line of dark blood trail from his mouth.

"Oh no." I mumbled. I looked around and spotted a broken barrel with a first aid spray inside. I immediately stood and ran for it. I looked up in time to see a large tentacle come rushing down at me. I did some sort of a trip/summersault/roll, and managed to avoid it. Story of my life. I reached the first aid spray, and started to run back towards Hunk.

"AGGGHHHH!!!" I cried out in pain as something gooey, and large fell down on top of me. It was the same blasted tentacle. I literally felt myself be crushed into the stone ground, and panicked; I tried desperately to yank myself out, before the thing crushed me harder. I couldn't. I looked up and saw Hunk watching me. He looked… dead.

"Huu-nk… HERE!" I yelled and with my right arm, managed to throw the first aid spray towards Hunk. I felt something snap, and cried out in pain. I couldn't breathe.

"CLAIRE!!!" I heard Billy yell, and suddenly the weight wasn't one me anymore- it was gone. I looked up to see the think retreating into the wall, through a broken in hole. I rolled onto my back and panted heavily. I closed my eyes and when I opened them, I saw a large spider thing grinning down at me. Okay now literally.

"Ughh!!!" I groaned at it tried to attach itself to my face- all Alien like. Completely grossed out now- I managed to pry it off- and before I knew whether to throw it or not- it exploded. And the tentacle was back… I cursed myself for not moving before- as I readied for the impact. It never came. I heard a repetition of machine gun firing.

"Claire Cub I advice you to move now." I glanced over to see Hunk firing at the tentacle while kneeling next to me.

"You're alive!" I breathed.

"Obviously." He retorted.

"… OKAY WOW- Little less attitude!!" I said, and rolled out of the path of the tentacle. The tentacle disappeared into the wall once more. Hunk picked me up and told me to hold onto his back like a baby gorilla. Okay not that last part.

"Hold on." Hunk said as he ascended the ladder. I did as told.

Hunk placed me far away, back in the hallway where we first enter, and lent me against the metal bars. (Salazar locked us in- so it was a have to kill kind of a thing.)

"I'll be back." He whispered. I nodded, having no energy to speak. I didn't hear anything else- and I was pretty sure I was going in and out of consciousness- cause in the next second, it's all over. Salazar died.

I heard footsteps approaching me, and some blurred talking. I then was picked up and carried.

BILLY, HUNK, LEON

"We have to get her out of here. I don't care if she has to finish 'all the games'. This time it's different. It's much more dangerous…" Leon said. Hunk was carrying Claire Bear, and he looked just fine, which was how he wanted to keep it.

"Hunk, I'm sorry… and thanks." Billy said lowly.

"It was nothing Coen." Hunk responded.

"You saved my life." Billy responded. Leon could tell something was going to start, so he said,

"Guys, let's just concentrate on getting C.B. some help, okay?"

They walked in silence.

RICK

Rick groaned and woke up in a cold room. He first saw that he was in a room that looked much like a small prison like room. There was bed, a door that led to a bathroom. The walls were boring blue, and it was all sort of cramped. He stood from the small metal bed, with a thin mattress, and walked into the bathroom. He looked into the sink.

The remains of what appeared to be an exploded rubber ducky lay there. He shrugged, wondering why and how that got there. He then looked into the mirror. He was covered in blood, dirt, and grime.

"Could sure go for a shower." He mumbled. He didn't want to risk there being something in the shower- so he decided not to.

A/N: HAHAHA done! And does anyone know the little place Rick is?? Hmm? Kudos for those who remember the little prison room, and whom occupied it before Rick. So anywho- hoped you guys liked this chapter, and thanks for reading. Please review ; )


	67. Machine guns Suck

A/N: wow, its been hella days since my last update… : ( sorry guys. A lot has happened, and I tend to spend most my time at my boyfriend's house… so I don't- well, update. Life's been tough, and the days shorter with less and less time to MYSELF. It's Saturday and I finally am alone, and able to update. I'm sorry for the delay, and for a second- I thought this story would be discontinued. Then, I got some messages from you guys asking about it, and I was like "damn, I can't stop now, that'd be so mean, and all that work- I'm almost done after all". So here's the next chapter, for you all whom still read.

RESIDENT EVIL: STAY ALIVE

Chapter: 67

"Machine guns Suck"

Claire Bear, Billy, Hunk, Leon

I don't remember much after Hunk had set me down on the cool ground while my friends had kicked Salazar's ass, so to find myself in Billy's arms staring down at Ada in a small speed boat (when did we get to water anyway?) I was non-the-less a little surprised.

"Mmmkay, what'd I miss?" I asked and looked up at Billy.

"… I thought you knew?" Billy asked a little dejectedly. SOMEONE is still sensitive!

"Oh yeah." I said lowly. That was true. I didn't want to argue with Billy though I knew about five hundred different ways to make him all angry, but who wants an angry Billy?

"Are you gonna stand there like some ape, or are you getting in?" Ada asked Billy.

Oh. Ada apparently.

Billy helped me into the boat and let me rest against Hunk, while Leon sat next to Ada in the front of the small boat. Billy sat on the other side of me.

"What happened to Claire?" Ada asked, glancing back in my direction, while she turned the keys in the ignition of the boat. The boat hummed to life.

"Salazar…" Leon said softly, he was staring at Ada, and I knew he still didn't trust her completely. He wanted to though.

Leon and Ada engaged in a conversation I knew Hunk was listening to- while Billy and I just rested, and frankly, didn't give a shit to. Hey, I'm dying, give me a break.

"You'll be fine." Billy said suddenly. I looked over at him. He seemed tired. Duh.

"Yeah. I just need some herbs." I mumbled. My ribs hurt. A lot.

"Sure kiddo- soon." Billy said, and pulled me over to him, his arm around my shoulders. I closed my eyes.

The boat ride seemed a long time, and pretty smooth as well, so I wasn't surprised when I fell asleep, and Hunk had to wake me.

"I don't wanna." I complained.

"Too bad, we're nearing the cliffs." Hunk said pointing to the now closer land.

"I still don't wanna!" I growled and buried my face into Billy's shoulder who was asleep.

"You both have wake up." Hunk said calmly.

"But-" I started.

"No 'buts.'" Hunk said and as soon as he did, Ada grapple gunned herself out of the boat, and seeing as how she was our driver, the boat spun side ways, and collided into the cliffs we had now arrived at. I "Eeped" and grunted as the boat hit.

Leon and Hunk exchanged exhausted looks.

"Women." Leon mused. Hunk smirked.

"AHEM. What about us Leon? HM?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest. Leon stared at me.

"You're… nice?" Leon tried. I glared.

"Perfect?" He said in a mocking voice.

"OH STOP!" I giggled, pretending to be flattered.

"Women." Hunk muttered, and went to the unusually quiet Billy before I could interject him.

"Coen…" Hunk spoke. All our concentration went to Billy.

A loud bear like snore erupted from Billy.

"Jesus." I mumbled, and stared at my amigo.

"Ha, I feel ya Billy." Leon grinned, letting out a yawn. Hunk sighed,

"Coen, wake up or I'll throw you into the water," he said and pushed Billy.

"But I don't wanna…" Billy mumbled. I grinned.

"Good idea!" I feigned sleep, which only caused Hunk to pick me up like a sack of potatoes and stalk off, mumbling that we'd just leave Billy here to fend for himself.

RICK

He couldn't sleep. Didn't eat what was offered. And he didn't talk to the staff that came in. It had been two days, so he knew eventually they'd come in and force him to speak.

His stomach growled.

'Damn I'm starving…' He thought annoyed.

The door swung open and in walked Wesker.

"Well, it was a fun couple of days in the desert with you Rick, but now I must tell you that our camping trip days are long gone." Wesker sat on Rick's bed, and already the room was a lot smaller with an extra body inside.

"I'm hungry." Rick grunted.

"Why didn't you eat the food we offered you then?" Wesker asked annoyed.

"You're trying to kill me." Rick said simply.

"Your death is inevitable. We will kill you when we see fit, not by food poisoning. I suggest you eat or you will starve." He said.

Rick looked at the ground and didn't bring his gaze up to stare down Wesker. He was too tired, and he just wanted to leave already.

"In a couple of hours, you will be experimented on. I suggest you cry now, and throw your tantrums so we won't have to deal with it later." Wesker said plainly.

"Oh yeah let me do that so I can convenience you. ASSHOLE!" Rick spat.

"Alright, well, my way is easier, and less painful, yours will be painful." Wesker stood and made two small strides to the door.

"Happy last hours Rick." Wesker laughed evilly and left the small room.

"Fuckin' Chris and Jill better get here soon…" Rick muttered and lowered his head into his arms, which were resting on his knees.

He raised his head slowly when the door opened again, and a stab of fear went through him. Now? Wesker was very literal when he said 'soon?'

It wasn't Wesker- it was a staff member, and they carried in a tray of food for him. On it was a metal knife…

Rick looked at the staff member confused; wouldn't they figure he'd think to use the knife as a weapon-

Then he saw the staff member's face.

She closed the door slowly, and before it shut completely, he saw her wink at him.

Jill.

"This just got a lot more dangerous..." Rick whispered, and went to eat the food.

CLAIRE BEAR, HUNK, BILLY, LEON

This would probably be the third time Hunk suggested taking off on us. We'd all pretty much gotten used to it, so we let him run off all happy and content to be alone.

Billy and I managed to split a first aid bottle, but since we split it, we didn't return to full health. We were fine though.

Our current location was inside a large rock cliff. The grottos lead in tunnels in zigg zagg lines.

"Jesus how can no one else notice all this shit going on?" Billy thought a loud.

"I don't know- it's pretty major." Leon responded.

"Cha." I piped.

We rounded a dark corner, and noticed the light stringed up above us. At least we could see…

"There, a ganador." Leon whispered. Billy pulled out his gun and aimed.

"I got it." Billy said, and shot. Perfect head shot.

"Good one." I mumbled. I looked to my left and saw a very small tunnel leading down. I walked down it and came to a treasure chest. Billy waited for me to return.

Inside was a Egyptian cat statue. I stared at it.

"What the fuck is this doing in Spain?" I asked.

"I don't know, maybe it's imported." Billy said, and took it.

"Or fake. Like it says 'Made in China' on the back?" We both looked.

"Who cares?! Come on!" Leon blurted from the original path we were to take.

"Okay okay sorry. Fuuuhhhck." I jeered.

We eventually came to the upper parts of the cliffs overseeing the ocean, and to our right we dusted graveled pathways leading into a big stoned door- deeper into the cliffs. On our way there we had to pass an empty tent, and go inside another cliffed passage to get to the pathway.

That's when we saw the creepy ass monsters with light sabers… or bug zappers. Choose your pick.

"Fuck." I said surprised at their gas-masked faces, the eyeholes red. They charged at Leon, and he shot it dead with four bullets. Damn.

"Sensei, teach me your ways." I said to Leon.

"Yes grasshopper, but it will take time, and much you have to learn, that you do." Leon said back. We all stood in silence, Billy and I staring at Leon. Leon grew an interesting shade of red.

"Uhm…" Leon mumbled awkwardly.

"Wow, you're always serious, so to hear you… just wow! Good one, CLEVAH!" I smiled.

"That was a cross between Yoda, and a Sensei…" Billy said grinning. Leon flushed redder.

"Yeah, anyway, let's go…" Leon turned around stiffly and jogged off.

"Wait! Sensei! You mustn't leave, that you shouldn't!" I grinned and bolted off after Leon.

"Yeah, teach me to use the Vulcan choke hold!" Billy grinned.

"That's Star Trek, Captain Kirk!" I retorted.

"Yeah? Hm, that's true. Thank you for the correction, Spock!" Billy laughed. We'd reached the pathway and Ganadors with machine guns welcomed us, along with the light sabor jeti's.

"No problem Kirk!" I spat, but laughed while I fired. I then got tackled by Sensei, who just saved my life.

"CB they have guns. Careful." Leon said seriously. I nodded, and kept hidden behind a wall, Call of Duty style. Fuck yeah America.

"Captain Kirk, permission to speak sir." I grinned.

"Permission granted!" Billy grunted, while wrestling with a dark side Jeti. The dark path way was lit with torches, one which Billy was now pinned against.

"Need help?" I asked.

"That'd be lovely." Billy panted.

I laughed softly, and shot the ganador.

We managed to kill all of them, and escape into another cliff way, which only led us to what looked like a camp war zone. It looked to be on it's on cliff, off to the side of the main one. Barbed wire surrounded some of the tall, stone, walls, and there were big metal barrels around.

Across the field we saw Ashley being carried up some steps and into another large stone door; which locked after they closed behind Ashley and her capturer.

"Let's go get Ashley back." Leon said, and jumped over onto the war zone area. Billy next, and then myself. Thank Jesus I didn't look down while I jumped across.

"This should be easy…" I said, no sign of life.

Just then, a siren went off, big lights aimed at us, lots of Ganadors, and Ganador Jetis appeared… and a machine gun wielding WWE wrestler. Spanish style.

"Or not." I mumbled.

A/N: Eh, not as funny, but I hope you guys liked it anyway. I'm not sure when the next time will be when I update, but hopefully… not as late as this one took. I wish you all a Happy Thanksgiving. : )


	68. WWE Wrestler

A/N: Hello again! Thank you sooo much for the awesome reviews, love you guys very much. : ), so, for Christmas I got an xbox! Ive played the new resident evil 5, and it's absolutely awesome. I do not have a gold memebership… yet. Lol. So, it has been a while again huh? Well, hope you duckies had a good Christmas and new year. P.s. lol girl: yes that knife fight was definitely worth watching ;) Enjoy the next chapter everyone. :)

RESIDENT EVIL: STAY ALIVEChapter: 68"WWE WRESTLING"

CB, BILLY, LEON

"… Should we just run?" I suggested while we jogged to the side to get a better shot at the ganadors.

"When's that ever been an option?" Billy asked, and shot one in the nuts. He glanced at me and I gave him the 'That was harsh' look.

"Always been one for me." I laughed at my own cowardice.

"Well you should know how to solve all this bullshit, so what's the plan?" Leon asked. I wasn't really paying attention since the WWE Wrestler was getting closer with that huge ass machine gun of his.

"What?" I asked.

"She never listens to me!" Leon complained to Billy, "You talk to her!" He finished.

"Hey, it's okay, I'll talk to her okay?" Billy said patting Leon on the back.

"Jesus you look like an old married couple." I snickered.

"BILLY!" Leon complained.

"OK OK JESUS." Billy turned to me and shot a ganador behind me, while we all jogged away from NACHO LIBRE ON STEROIDS.

"How do we get out of here?" He asked.

"Oh, turn all those mirror thingys and aim it at the square over there. The light will hit it and open the door." I said and backed into a metal barrel.

"Okay, where's the light? Be careful there's an edge there you could fall off." Leon said, and moved closer to me.

"I'll turn it on mom, just cover me okay?" I said and started to run off. Billy grinned when he noticed Leon didn't notice he'd been called 'mom'.

"Hey, I'll take care of the wrestler, just make sure the ganadors stay away from Claire Bear." Billy said. I grinned and yelled back:

"Thanks dad!"

"Ha, that's cute." Leon grinned at Billy who'd pulled out a shot gun.

"Well, she called you mom, least I'm not a woman!" Billy grinned and ran off to take on N.L.O.S. (Nacho libre on steroids).

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Leon yelled.

I laughed and made my way around the small perimeter of the army-like grounds. I climbed a latter on one small wall, and turned the mirror object the way it was supposed to face. I turned around and saw a Ganador with a zapper stick.

"EEEP!" I jumped off the edge and managed to scamper off.

"THANKS FOR THE COVER MOM."I yelled while I ran by Leon. Billy 'Oofed' as the wrestler hit him with his abnormally large gun.

"Ungrateful child!" Leon spat back and turned his gaze on me, he was just about to lecture me (probably about emasculating him) when Billy yelled:

"Hey! Woman! Be useful!" Leon turned to Billy and yelled, "You're more of a woman than I am! You had the long hair!"

"Least I'm not scared to talk to the woman I-Ugh!" Billy flew back and hit the ground hard. The wrestler's machine gun started up and he swung it madly. We all took cover. I just had this last mirror to turn, then the light, and we were set to move on.

"Like…"Billy finished and shot the wrestler. The wrestler let out a huge "GGAAHHHH" and died. I hope I don't do that when I die. Like my grand kids are like "wahh grandmother is dying.." I'd be like "I love you kids…. GAAAHHHH!!!" Make them piss themselves. Haha. Oh right I'm supposed to fix the mirror thing.

"That's a big fat lie! You can't even talk to Rebecca!" Leon retorted and shot a ganador from strangling me.

"…" Billy had no comeback.

"That's what I thought Pepi Le Peu." Leon smirked.

"No, that just makes you both girls." I said while I turned the mirror.

"Hey!" They both yelled. I jumped down and noticed all the Ganadors were gone and we were the only ones there. We all made our way up the steps and to the big button that would turn on the light to reflect on the mirrors and open the door.

"You guys realize this is the longest conversation we've ever had during a fight?" Billy stated. I nodded and Leon shrugged.

"Yeah that's true." Leon then took the lead through the door.

RICK

Rick sighed and stood. After he'd cleaned and eaten, he was definitely ready to take on some goons. Jill hadn't been back in a while, and he was guessing he'd have to get out on his own with the knife.

He walked up to the lock, and inspected it. It was a card switch lock… He shrugged and jammed the knife in and pushed it up. A loud beep sounded and the door unlocked.

"… That was easier than expected." He looked both ways down the white hallway and took a deep breath. He was barefoot and the coolness of the floor sent chills up his spine.

He walked along the hallway, after he decided to walk left, and felt incredibly exposed. He was out in the open, barefoot, holding a small knife. Yeah, big damage he could do.

"Hey! What're you doing out?!" A security member ran towards him. Rick immediately threw the knife and hit the poor sod in the throat. Rick jogged over to the dead man and dragged his dead form into his old room which wasn't too far.

"'Least I got some clothes." He murmured and stripped the dead man of his clothes. He felt badly for taking his life, but he was sure the man didn't care for his either. Kill or be killed right?

"There…" He mumbled and checked himself in the mirror. He was a little too tall for the clothes, but it would have to do.

He then left the room in search of his friends and a way out.

"Alright, remember to sedate him so he causes no more trouble than we want." Wesker's familiar voice flowed from the right side of the hall. Rick immediately jogged left.

He ran as far as the hallway would let him, then he heard and saw the red lights, and siren go off.

"Prisoner escaped-" a female voice repeated over and over again. Rick cursed and ran into a random room. Inside he realized it was a dining room. He walked slowly through the beautiful room and realized it was probably a cover for all the shit they did here.

He spotted a door on the opposite side of the Victorian like room. There were medieval knights lined at the walls, in their possession a big spear. Rick grabbed one, and jogged to the door.

He walked through and heard a completely different siren go off, "Emergency evacuation. Please evacuate the building, five minutes until detonation." The female voice spoke.

"Fuck me." Rick growled and started to panic. He had no clue where he was. But if he was reaching the cover that was hiding what they were doing, then the exit shouldn't be far. At least he wasn't deep inside the lab.

"Heh, no thanks buddy." Chris's voice sounded. Rick looked up and saw Chris standing above him on the second floor.

"Hey! Get down here man! Where's Jill!?" Rick yelled.

"She'd prepping the chopper- wait there okay?" Chris asked. Rick nodded.

"Hurry, I haven't seen a single scientist, they're bound to show up soon." Chris nodded and ran out the door at the opposite side of the room. Just then, Wesker entered from where Rick had.

"Your experimentation is not complete." Wesker growled.

"What're you talking about you FAILURE?" Rick spat. Wesker's eye twitched.

"Do you really think we didn't do anything to you? Two days without food or sleep could make a grown man pass out easy. Admittedly we had clean oxygen released into your room to speed up that process, but you really are not that tough Rick." Wesker punched a nearby mirror hanging over a fireplace. As the mirror shattered, he picked up the biggest shard.

"Have a look." Wesker slid the shard across the oak table, and Rick caught it. Rick didn't take his eyes off Wesker.

Wesker pointed at his own neck then smirked.

Rick raised the mirror and through it stared at a small red dot on the right side of his neck.

"Alright let's go Rick- Wesker?!" Chris nearly bumped straight into Wesker on his way through the door.

"Apologies Chris, but Rick still needs to stay here. He's at a critical level in our little test." Wesker grabbed Chris's throat and threw him to the left wall, into a knight.

"Three minutes until detonation." The voice chimed.

"Eat this!" Chris raised a grenade launcher and shot Wesker. Wesker hissed with pain and Chris took that moment to run.

"Come on!" he yelled and pulled Rick with him. Rick glanced back at Wesker who smirked.

CB, BILLY, AND LEON

"God damn Ashley we've been looking all over the frikin' place for your dumb ass!" I yelled through the barred door at the president's daughter.

"Ew, breath mint, walk away." Ashley said and looked at Leon.

"Help me!" She immediately went into a whoreish version of a damsel in distress.

"Bitch…" I growled.

"Slut."

"Turd."

"Ass"

"Retard"

"Okay stop, jesus." Leon interjected and pushed me back.

"Help me Leon!" Ashley yelled.

"Okay heard it the first time." I said annoyed.

"Okay Ashley, we just have to find the key. We'll be back though okay?" Leon asked.

"Okay… I'm scared though."

"It'll be okay. We'll be back." Leon said.

I rolled my eyes, Ashley is annoying. Whoops, we've already established that.

We were inside an old electric like facility that also crossed as a prison. So, it was scary non the less.

"Where to now?" I asked. Billy sighed and looked at Leon. Leon Looked at me.

"You should know?" Leon said.

"…oh yeah." I mumbled.

I led the way.

A/N: YEEEEEY end. Hope you liked, not too long, but still something. You guys think its interesting whats happening to Rick? ;) Eh? So, hope you enjoyed, and please review. : )


	69. The Creepiest Thing

**A/N: Heeeeyyy, sorry for the ah wait. This chapter is for those of you who are still reading. Thank you so much for the reviews for the last chapter, and sorry again for not touching this story for so long.**

Resident Evil: Stay Alive

Chapter: 69

"The Creepiest Thing"

_**Claire Bear, Leon, and Billy**_

We walked on in silence, and soon reached a darker area of what seemed to be lab like places. It went from green neon lights, and other little lights showing our path, to us walking into big rooms with just the light of the moon, or a crappy lamp. I was the head of the group, with Leon close on my heels in case something popped out and decided to attack me. Yay. Billy was in the back watching our butts... watching out...for us... not literally, ok nevermind.

"Something's not right." Leon whispered. I rolled my eyes.

"Just cause it's dark doesn't mean-" I cut myself off as I'd decended a metal stair case and looked to my left. A big warrior looking Ganador was standing beside me, and another one infront of me. Then loser smaller Ganadors trying to look all cool next to a wooden table. But those warrior ones had a big ass mace!

"Ahem." I heard Leon say and aimed his gun at Warrior Ganador number one. It growled loudly and got ready to sprint at us.

"WHAT?" I asked Leon glaring, and shooting at the Warrior Ganador number one too. Billy jumped over the rail to the left of us and took on the second one.

"Nothing. Just clearing my throat." Leon said innocently. I glared at him, but kept shooting the ROAD WARRIOR. After some bruising and almost shooting Billy, we killed them all. I looked around at the dead bodies and observed the room. We definitely weren't out of the castle. This room was what looked like a crappy kitchen for the "guards". Some shelves were lined with jars to the far left wall, and then a big old wooden table in the middle of the room. On top of the table were different meats... raw meat.

"Uh, anyone hungry?" I asked jokingly. Leon turned and saw the sick flesh.

"Wow, how original." He said lowly at my joke. My eyes widened.

"WOW, SOMEONE IS ON THEIR MAN PERIOD!" I said loudly. Billy stiffled a laugh and pretended to be studying items inside a basket when Leon turned to give him a fat glare.

"You know, I don't need either of your help. You're slowing me down, and we need to get out of here and save Ashley." Leon growled. Billy crossed his arms over his chest and gave Leon a "O NO U DIDN'T" look. I smirked, fully aware what creature was next. Hey, he didn't need my help right?

"Okay, lead the way boss." I said still smirking. Billy seemed to notice I knew something that they didn't. Leon looked suspicious but went ahead. We started nearing small gates, and along the walls were red boxes, some empty, but some filled with ammo. Leon looked around more cautiously now, and little less sure of his steps since he knew I knew exactly where to go. Eventually he neared a two door refridgerated door, and he looked back at me cautiously.

"Go ahead." I said smiling. He sighed heavily and opened the door. He entered, and Billy followed after giving me a confused look.

"I'll explain later." I said smiling. Billy nodded and followed Leon. Inside the room, we could see our breaths, and the room was iced up. Ice was along the walls, and covered some of the machinery. In the center of the room were rows or grey eyeless monsters hanging by the ceiling. One was laying on a guerny, with their mouthes wide open, and a hole through their chest.

"Uh..." I barely heard Leon's hesitant mumble, but he obviously didn't want to admit he wanted to know what the hell was going on. We all spread out and looked around. I glanced at Billy, he had bought a rifle from the merchant. Very good... I is very satisfied... Cause I don't want to die.

I approached Billy and asked for his gun, he gave it to me wordlessly, and watched me approach Leon with it.

"You're gonna need this. Me and Billy will wait outside." I took Billy by the hand and led him outside the doors. I thought I heard a "EEP!" but that could have been my imagination...

"What's going to happen?" Billy asked as the doors shut.

"Hey! You speak!" I responded smiling.

He watched me with careful eyes.

"You haven't talked for an hour and a half!" I said.

"You're timing me?" He asked.

"... Anyway, you'll see." Right as I said this, the doors locked and we heard a small thud, then weird gaspy like noises. Then we heard a, "OHSHITOHSHITOHSHIT!". I grinned. So he's met the Regenerator.

"What's going on in there?" Billy called through the door.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU CLAIRE BEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!" I heard Leon yell through the door.

"You said you didn't need our help genius!" I retorted.

"HELP!" Leon hollered from different distances. I guess he was running around the tables.

"Use the scope to shoot the parasites off its body!" I yelled. Billy had that same distrusting look on his face as I said this. I ignored it.

"YOU ASS!" I heard muffled through the door.

"What about my ass?" I asked.

"UGH NEVERMIND!" Leon yelled, much closer to the door, and gunshots followed this. The doors unlocked and Billy and I entered quickly. The monster lay on the floor dead. It had the figure of a human, except its skin was grey and rough. It also didn't have eyes.

"Jesus christ Claire bear! You could have killed me!" Leon scolded, gripping the rifle hard.

"...Nahhh, you can't die, you're Leon." I said.

"...I can't die?" Leon asked.

I stared at him.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Of course you can! But you're the main character in this game! SO, you don't die." I said.

"...so, I can die?" Leon asked.

"Yup." I smiled.

"YOU ALMOST KILLED ME!" Leon yelled. I raised an eyebrow.

"Did you not listen to what I just said?" I asked annoyed.

"Ugh, you guys are giving me headaches, let's just- UGHH!" Billy had opened the door, and I, failed to mention there would be more of the Regenerators outside... One grabbed Billy just as he'd opened the door and yanked him towards it.

"JESUS!" Leon yelled and ran out to help Billy. The site was definitely gruesome. The thing was taking a big bite out of his neck.

"Shit." I whispered. Leon aimed and shot at the creature. The thing fell over and suddenly it's gut and chest swelled up and out to the size of a beach ball.

"Get Billy and get away from that thing!" I yelled, and ran to Billy who was kneeling on the ground. Leon and I dragged him away from the creature that shortly after exploded.

"What the hell? Why did it explode? The other one didn't!" Leon growled. I looked at Billy's pale face.

"The first one doesn't. But these do. If you're too close, the explosion can hurt you. It's quite the bitch." I explained.

_**Rick, Chris, and Jill**_

Outside the mansion, there was a small BSAA helicoptor waiting for them. They just had to get there on time.

"Alright guys, we have to cut through those woods, and in a small clearing there's a helicopter. We have to get on it, and get the hell out of here!" Chris growled. Rick didn't say anything, and just followed his friends. What exactly had Wesker injected him with?

"There it is!" Jill yelled, and sprinted towards it. Rick suddenly felt really light headed and his body seemed to shut down on him. He slowed.

"Rick get over here!" Chris yelled from in front of the helicopter. Rick heard dogs barking behind him.

"...just go." Rick muttered, as the corners of his vision turned black. He could barely see.

"NO!" The last thing Rick saw was Chris racing towards him.

**Later...**

Rick opened his eyes and he saw the room spinning. His body felt extremely heavy. Anger took hold of him, he hated feeling weak. He tried to move but it was like some sort of anastesea was injected into him. He groaned... the noise must have attracted someone, because he heard footsteps. His eyes were too heavy to stay open, but what if it was an enemy approaching?

"Uhh..." Rick grunted.

"FOOL, what did they do to you?" Chris yelled and grabbed Rick's shirt, and shook him. Rick was in shock that Chris could actually lift his upper torso and shake him, since he himself couldn't move his body at all.

"uh?" Rick mustered.

"Don't die buddy! I'll save you!" Chris took off, and Rick heard a door slam.

Damn Chris for leaving. Was Chris always so dramatic? Oh well, he's funny. Rick managed a small laugh. Then suddenly he wasn't feeling so heavy anymore. He felt like the life was being pumped into him. Rick opened his eyes and saw a dark ceiling over him. He turned his head and noticed he was on a bed, hooked up to IVs. He looked down, and jumped. He was naked in a hospital gown.

"awkward... Rick managed to croak out." How long was he out? His head snapped to the door as someone entered. Jill.

"Hey, Chris said you were waking up. How are you feeling?" She asked. She wore a red t-shirt and blue jeans.

"I'm fine..." He mumbled, and looked around, everything was... clearer... and he felt, a lot stronger than he ever had before...

_**Claire Bear, Leon, and Billeh!**_

I looked at Leon who had gone into a sort of silent treatment towards me. We had managed to recover Billy fully, but he was still angry that I hadn't mention there would be more of them. Forget them! I'm fifteen! How am I supposed to know how to explain everything in two seconds!

"Why are you guys acting so butt hurt?" I asked finally as we entered a lab.

"Because you almost killed me." They both said in unison.

"Right..." I mumbled, then realized this was a moment to redeem myself.

"Hey, there's another one in here, he'll be coming from straight ahead. But this one has spikes on it, so ... instant death." I said. They were both looking at a large machine to the right.

"Yeah, we see that." Leon mumbled, looking at a monitor. The thing was on a security camera, headed our way. It was making that gross gaspy noise.

Leon got ready with his rifle, and slowly preceeded forward.

"Stay here." Leon ordered.

"No problem!" I said, staying true to my cowardice side.

"Want me to come along?" Billy asked.

"No, stay with Claire Bear, she might need protection." Leon mumbled. He then turned and-

"AHHH!" We all exclaimed in unision as we were surprised at Ada's random appearance behind us.

**A/N: Well, here's chapter 69, hope you guys enjoyed, I know it wasnt too funny, or whatever, but reviews are always apprecitated. ;)**


	70. Ninjas, Iron Maidens, and Carls Junior

**A/N: Awww, thank you all you loyal reviewers, and you readers, I'm very happy you haven't given up on me :) I got a portable lap top with wifi, so I'm finding writing more capable now. Hence the fact that I'm updating quicker. :) The new reviews definitely gave me more inspiration to write, and made me see how much you guys care about seeing this story end. :) SOO, without further ado, here's chapter 70 :) **

Resident Evil: Stay Alive

Chapter: 70

"Ninjas, Iron Maidens, and Carls Junior"

_**Claire Bear, Leon, Billy, andddd ADUHHH**_

Ada apparently took it upon herself to show up whenever SHE felt like it. I briefly wondered why Leon, Billy, and I never did that to the others. To be the ones to pop up out of nowhere, say something weird, and disappear, leaving the person wondering "WHAT DOES SHE/HE MEAN!" I smiled.

"Ada..." Leon said in his manliest growl purr ever. I rolled my eyes.

"Leon. I have some urgent news." Ada purred. I think I'm starting to hate Ada...

"What?" I asked nasaly.

"Wesker is planning on coming here soon and taking care of a few "annoyances" as he put it..." Ada said, and while she said this, she glanced to me and Billy. I rolled my eyes, AGAIN.

"Whatever Ada, we've been doing fine without you so far, so can you just throw your ninja dust and disappear?" I asked. Ada looked surprised at my sudden hostility towards her.

"You know that as kind of racist right?" Billy asked but was trying not to smile. I pondered a minute.

"Oh yeah! Cause she's asian! Hahahahaha!" Billy and I laughed and keeled over. Leon was biting his lip to keep from laughing and turned to Ada to change the subject.

"Why are you helping us?" He asked.

"I'm just making things more... interesting." She purred and started to walk off in her feline strut. I said to Leon quite loudly,

"Should we tell her there's toilet paper stuck to her butt or no?" I laughed as I saw Ada turn around and check really quick, then continue her dramatic exit, but with less confidence. Leon glared at me.

"Do you always have to make people feel uncomfortable?" He asked annoyed.

"Do you always straighten your hair?" I heard a "oooooo" from behind me.

"SHUT UP, IT'S NATURALLY STRAIGHT!" Leon yelled. I smiled. Of course it is... I then remembered the Iron Maiden, AKA the other creepy monster that's probably going to kill us all now because we were all distracted with asians and hair straightners.

"The monster thingy! Its-" I started and turned around. It was right behind us and in the midst of raising its arms to attack me. I ""-ed, and ducked. Leon let out a "ZOMG", and Billy a, "HAHA CLAIRE BEAR YOU MAKE MY ROFLCOPTER LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLO!" Leon and I started at Billy.

"Uh... I mean, ahh..." Billy said in bad voice acting.

"Never you mind! Let's kill this beech!" I said, trying to sound Russian.

After numerous battle sequences, we managed to kill it. It exploded.

"That was easy." Leon said.

"Yeah!" I said trirumphantly and put my gun away...

**Rick, Jill, and Chris**

"Uhm, guys, I think there's something... wrong with me." Rick finally managed to sum up enough courage to tell his fellow friends... that all, is most definitely NOT well.

Chris was in mid chew of a Carls Junior Western Cheese Burger. He studied Rick.

"Wuhrr menn?" He said through a mouthful of burger.

"... Chris, please swallow so I can understand you through that mouthful of meat." Rick said and immediately he shut up. He and Chris stared at each other with wide eyes.

"THATS WHAT HE SAID!" They exclaimed in unison, Chris's food flying everywhere. They high fived.

"No but seriously. I think Wesker did something to me." Rick said, instantly serious again, and seated on the plush chair. They were in the BSSA head quarters, in a room that staged as a relaxation room for Chris and his collegues only. Only a handful of people could be in these areas at a time. It was much like a college dorm.

"I don't know man, what do you mean? What do you remember?" Chris asked. Rick looked at his feet.

"Nothing. But he said he stuck me with something." Rick said quietly. A moment passed.

"That's what she said..." Chris said calmly.

"Yes... she did." Rick whispered.

"Dude, let's get you to the lab, and they'll run some tests on you. Uhm, not like Umbrella, but you know. To make sure everything is running alright in your body you know?" Chris said, worry in his eyes. Rick stood up.

"Alright let's go." He said and they both went to exit the room...

**Later**

A blonde woman was going to take the tests on him. She wore red rimmed glasses and had brown hair. She looked nice...

"Alright, try to relax." She said sweetly. Rick nodded, he was hooked up to some IV's, different wires he didn't know about, and some machines. Chris was close by to watch and observe. Slowly the humm of machinery started.

Fire like pain started circulating in his veins... and an immense head ache grew.

"Ugh, I- don't feel good- we should do this another time, sorry..." Rick started to get up but a guy doctor, coming out of nowhere, pressed him down.

"We need to do this now. It won't change, whatever you're feeling, "next time". There is something..." He said, and trailed off. The head ache was getting worse, and Rick was starting to get extremely angry. The edges of his vision was going darker, and he felt the heat in his veins get even hotter.

Images started coming back to him. Of Wesker shooting something into his neck. The heat was making him very uncomfortable. Then he was up. Sitting up.

"Hey!" the male doctor started.

"GET OFF OF ME!" Rick grabbed him by the throat and flung him across the room. The heat was still there, he needed it to stop but how? This pain- it wouldn't die down...

"RICK!" Chris yelled horrified, and Rick saw the horror in Chris's eyes, the inhumanity that Rick had displayed...

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Rick growled and started picking up heavy equipment and throwing it around the room. The female doctor cowered in the corner furthest away from the door. Rick yelled in frustration and pain, completely destroying the room. Chris grit his teeth. He needed to stop Rick, had to.

"Rick, stop!" Chris pulled out his gun.

**Claire Bear, Leon, and Billy**

"I think Rick is in toruble." I said after a while of us not talking.

"How do you know?" Billy asked, he seemed to trust my instincts.

"Sisterly instincts I guess." I said. We'd reached a big electronic door two people had to open to get through.

"I'll pull this one, Billy?" Leon asked, his hand on one of the levers. Billy nodded and placed his hand on the other lever. We continued through the door.

"Shh, I hear some Ganadors." Leon whispered. I looked around the corner.

"Oh yeah, this is the dumpster part." I whispered back.

"Dumpster part?" Billy asked me, looking at me confused.

"Yeah, we have to jump down the garbage shoot to escape." I said a little worried about the fall.

"There's no way I'm going down there!" Billy growled.

"Ah, it's not so bad." I smiled. Billy sighed and cocked his gun, Leon loaded his shot gun.

"Let's kill them." Leon said with a sigh.

We all come out from our hiding spots like soldiers from Call of Duty. Hell yeah.

**A/N: I dont know how long this is, but im trying to post it before class. I hope you guys like it, and please tell me what you think about Rick's ordeal. Reviews are quite welcome. :)**

**CB**


	71. Let's just Leave Her

**A/N: Hellos my fellow readers/reviewers, some of you may have noticed I began a different story under LOST, and that is true, I LOVE lost. SO, I'm still writing this one, but the other one as well, (depending on if people review it and like it) LOL. Anywho- sorry again for such bad update times, college and life ya know? But here's chapter 71. Dedicated to all of you.**

**Resident Evil: Stay Alive**

Chapter: 71

"Let's Just Leave Her"

**CB, Leon, Billy**

OKAY, quick recap of what has happened! We pressed on with our mission to save bitchass Ashley the ungrateful president's daughter, and guess what! We got her back, ONLY to see her get brain screwed and walk back to Saddler! I am starting to hate Ashley. Oh wait. Nevermind. I always hated her.

"Uhm…" Billy stared at Leon and I confused. I looked up at him from the floor.

"Oh. This must look weird to you ol' Billy Bob." I grinned and managed to stagger to my feet, Leon following suit.

**Flash Back**

Saddler grinned evilly as he swayed his feminine like hand and Ashley's head suddenly drooped. As she raised her head again, her eyes were shiny red.

"DEMON CHILD!" I screeched and jumped back. Leon and Billy rolled their eyes at me. Epic sigh.

"Ashley, No!" Leon reached out to her to stop her from walking towards Saddler. We were in a stoned room that looked like a small church like room, and where Saddler stood was the alter.

Saddler swayed his girl thing again with his hand, and both Leon and I collapsed to the floor in immense pain. Billy stared at us confused and looked up at Ashley deeply annoyed as well.

"Get up idiots, what the hell are you doing?" Billy growled at Leon and myself.

"A-asshole! You think I'm doing this on purpose!" Leon managed to grind out. I chuckled despite my pain. Billy went to assist me, and Saddler said something about being a homo and disappeared with Bitch Ashley at his side.

"Ugh…" Leon sighed relieved the pain was gone. It had been an internal pain that somehow wrenched our organs. Well, that's how it felt to me, I thought my lungs and kidney and liver were gonna tear apart. Ew.

**End of Flashback!**

"What the hell kind of Jedi mind trick was that!" Billy yelled and helped me gain my balance. I coughed and wiped my hand over my face in exhaust.

"He's planted something inside Claire Bear and myself… and now he has Ashley again." Leon said greatly annoyed.

"Can't we just leave her?" I asked. Billy stared at me then at Leon.

"Is that an option? I mean, if this is a game?" Billy asked a slight grin in his tone. Leon sighed heavily.

"I know it's becoming a real BITCH to rescue her for the umpteenth time, but it isn't a game Coen. It's reality. We've established that." Leon said, and moved to the stoned steps to follow Ashley, again.

Billy and I laughed hard.

"Ya gotta admit, it's becoming… tedious, saving her for the tenth time!" Billy said grinning. I was still LOLing. Leon sighed.

"No shit, the last time I contemplated returning to the states and just telling the president she was dead." Leon mumbled and opened the black metallic door.

"Gee." I said looking at Billy who looked slightly disturbed as well.

"Yeah, morbid Leon." Billy said. Leon turned and faced us, his eye glaring.

"OH whatever you dick! You _just_ asked if we could leave her!" Leon yelled. Billy stared at Leon.

"Yeah… hey, dude, are you okay? We'll find her and get out of here man." Billy said sensing Leon's hostility wasn't just centered around Ashley and her million kidnappings. Leon rubbed his eyes and sighed.

"Yeah. I know. Sorry." He said and pressed on.

**Rick, Chris, and Jill**

Rick walked onto the helipad following Chris and Jill. They were going to drop him off in Spain to help out his sister, Leon, and his good man Billy. He figured since these… side effects were enabling him to be some sort of X-Man, he would be of great use to his friends. He also realized it would wear off.

"It'll wear off in twenty four hours. We saw the virus deteriorate on your white blood cells, which means your body's defense against it is stronger. This also means Wesker injects himself daily with that virus. It isn't permanent." Jill said while walking towards the helicopter they were going to transport Rick in.

"You're sexy when you talk all sophisticated." Chris said trying to look seductive.

"… Anyway, we'll drop you off, and radio us when you need evac. We'll be waiting for your call." Jill finished and stopped just before the side door and the huge machine. Rick mouthed, 'FAIL' at Chris, and nodded at Jill.

"Hm." Chris crossed his arms.

"Alright. Thanks guys, I really mean it. I know my sister and I have been a real big hassle. So I can't thank you enough." Rick said hugging Jill. Chris got a mischievous look on his face as Rick went to hug him.

"Bend over and touch your toes!" Chris said in a deep voice. Rick stared at him wide eyed before collapsing in laughter. Jill had a disgusted look on her face, but it changed into an amused smile.

"You're sick man." Rick chocked.

"Naaaaahhh." Chris grinned and pulled his friend into a bear hug.

"See ya soon." Rick smirked and got on the chopper. Chris and Jill watched his helicopter disappear into the night.

**CB, Leon, and Billy**

"I'm not gonna lie guys, I've been ah, preetttyyy curious about how we are going to survive this part…" I said stopping before a series of huge connected green cages. Leon and Billy whirled on me.

"WHAT?" Leon yelled. Billy looked curious. I love how he keeps his cool at times.

"UHHH, big monster in there, and you're gonna drop the cages one at a time, at the end there's a single hook, and Leon, in the game you sprint and cling to it like a little monkey." I said. Billy and Leon were quiet.

"More like a chimpanzee." Billy mumbled.

"No. Gorilla. I'm a freaking badass." Leon smirked. Jesus Christ these guys have ADD.

"Or a little chimp." Billy mused.

"This lil' Chimp can blow your mind into next week." Leon said challengingly. I coughed, "That's what she said." And coughed again.

"Hahaha!" Billy laughed and put his hands on his knees to help support himself.

"You're a sick little girl, you know that?" Leon asked me.

"And you have serious ADD, MONSTER. CAGE. MINI HOOK. How do we survive genius?" I asked annoyed. Leon thought for a minute.

Billy suddenly bent to pick something up.

"Hey, it's a tracking device." Billy said holding a small circular dot that shone red. Leon grabbed it immediately.

"I threw this on Ashley's shirt when she was walking off with Saddler, that means she came this way." Leon said looking towards the green cages of doom.

"Great, so you weren't being completely useless laying on the floor before." Billy said.

"Leon, your deductive skills are amazing. I applaud you." I said.

"Damn relax dicks, I'm thinking out loud." Leon said annoyed. Billy and I snickered. Leon paused and looked at us.

"Maybe this is where we say bye?" Leon asked. I stared at him and then at Billy.

"Yeah." Billy mumbled. I felt my heartbeat quicken.

"No! I have to go! I told you guys!" I yelled. Leon and Billy looked at me sadly.

"There's no way we can get across all of us…" Leon said. I thought hard.

"Leon, you're a secret agent, do you have rope? We can tie rope around each other and then the person who grabs the hook has to be the strongest and the rest of us can just… float in the air… but we'll be attached by a rope!" I said, I wasn't really starting to believe my idea would work. Leon and Billy had very different expressions on their faces.

Leon: Contemplative.

Billy: Are you f-cking retarded?

"COME ON!" I yelled annoyed. Billy was about to lecture me when Leon spoke up.

"It could work. I mean crazier things have happened where we all somehow survived…" Leon said glancing at Billy.

"You guys are f-cking retarded if you think that shits gonna work!" Billy yelled.

**Flash forward 30 minutes**

"I f-cking don't believe this." Billy growled.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" I celebrated as I landed on the dirt beside Billy and Leon. Billy had grabbed the hook, and through momentum launched us all over a small ravine and onto the cliff.

"It worked!" Leon cheered.

**Flash Back 25 minutes (Took 5 minutes to convince Billy)**

"Okay, tie this rope like this, around your waist Billy." Leon said tying the rope around my waist to show Billy. Billy nodded and replicated it. When we were all tied up, the question was- who was gonna jump and carry all of us?

"Okay uhm… which one of you guys are gonna do it?" I asked. They looked each other up and through some guy mindset or telepathy they decided Billy.

"Okay weirdos." I mumbled.

"He's stronger." Leon said monotone. Billy smirked.

"Okays. Well, get your weapons out cause there's a bitch of a monster in here." I said pulling out my magnum.

We proceeded onto the metal airborne cages. They were thick, and large- held up by cables. I was slightly worried and fear of the last jump invaded my mind. I seriously didn't want to die.

We made our way into the center of the cage, when suddenly the door we entered from slammed shut, and a giant half man half centipede thing crashed onto the cage.

"Shit. Starting to think tying ourselves together was a bad idea. And if he snaps the rope between our bodies, we'll die!" Billy yelled. I got even more nervous.

"Well, let's not let him cut the rope then!" Leon said trying to make us man up.

"Hm." Billy mumbled, and pulled out his shotty.

The creature stabbed through the ceiling and tried to impale Billy, he ducked.

"Hey! Shoot all the green lights, the next door will open!" I yelled so they could hear.

"On it!" Leon started running off, but due to his waist being connected to ours, and he's slightly blonde, he fell on his ass.

"Billy you fatass move!" Leon growled. Billy and I laughed.

"Okay okay." He grinned. We managed to shoot all the lights until we had to activate the cages being dropped and make it through in time.

"I HATE THIS! I HATE THIS! I HATE THIS!" I yelled as red flashing lights went off and we had approximately two minutes to get to the next cart or we'd be dropped into the ravine below.

"Fuck!" Leon fell back as the monster burst inside the cage.

"SHOOT IT!" Billy yelled, and the creature was pummeled with bullets. It quickly disappeared.

"This is a lot easier than I thought it would be?" Leon said looking at me.

"Well, in the game it's just you, here, there's three of us." I explained.

"Ah." Leon said.

The last cart was the hardest to get through, the monster slashed Leon's shoulder and somehow managed to hit Billy in the face with his tail. I laughed. Yes I am cruel. Leon saw the hook at the end of the cage.

"BILLY! LET'S RUN GUYS!" Leon shouted, and we all sprinted towards the rail on the last cage. Billy went first and caught the hook while Leon and I looked like suicidal skydivers just running and jumping over the edge.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed horrified into the black abyss below. This… was the scariest shit I had ever done. I wonder how damaged I am.

**Present**

"I f-cking don't believe this." Billy growled.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" I celebrated as I landed on the dirt beside Billy and Leon. Billy had grabbed the hook, and through momentum launched us all over a small ravine and onto the cliff.

"It worked!" Leon cheered.

"We are so cool!" I cheered. Billy grumbled.

We then heard a loudass shrieking followed by the monster clawing its way up the side of the cliff and towards us.

"God we just don't get a break do we?" Billy sighed and pumped his shot gun.

"Hey, apparently I do this all by myself in the game!" Leon said smirking. Conceited ass…

"OH wells. Let's do dis biitchh." I said putting more rounds into my magnum.

**A/N: Slightly longer than usual. Not by much. But I feel I did good. Anyways, reviews are nice! : ) love u all : )**


	72. The End of Resident Evil 4

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews. Thank you for reading. Enjoy the next installment. Quick note: I have a slight surprise at the end for you guys.**

Resident Evil: Stay Alive

Chapter: 72

"The End of Resident Evil 4"

**CB, Leon, and Billy**

"After we killed the leech like monster, which went something like this: Billy- OMFG I KILL YOUZ!, and Leon- I IZ NOT DEAD, YOUZ IS DEAD NAO!" and I was like- I am so cool, we-" Billy cut off my narration.

"I never said that!" Billy said, nearly hissing at me. He was tired, so I let that one go.

"Well, just saying, sounded a lot like it." I responded grinning widely. Leon rolled his eyes and walked down the dirt path. We were so close to the end, I almost forgot about one more of the major scenes- Karuser.

"Annnndd, we're in Egypt again." Leon said sighing. He looked around suspiciously.

"Dude, this sucks, it's taking forever." Billy said with a small tone. I almost laughed.

"Billy-Bob! PIGGY BACK RIDE OF DOOOM!" I launched myself on his back, but due to dehydration, lack of sleep, and all the running we had been doing, we tumbled over and fell to the ground. We suddenly heard bullets being fired at the wall behind us where we had just been standing. Sand got in my shirt, and shoes.

"GET DOWN!" Leon yelled, and ducked from the spray of bullets.

"Get behind this wall!" Billy yelled, and yanked me over to the wall. I sighed. I think I'm going to hate this.

"Hah hah hah… Leon!" Krauser grinned, his scarred face shocking us all. I looked at Billy who just shrugged. I grinned, he's so stoooopid Billy! No, he's not stupid. He's like a hamster.

"Krauser!" Leon said venomously. Billy and I looked at Leon then made a "Grrr" face at Krauser.

"Krauser, I thought…" Leon trailed off, standing and activating something he held in his hand.

"I died? Is that what they told you?" Krauser chuckled like we were stupid for not knowing his life's story.

"Who is this guy?" Billy whispered to me. I sighed,

"Krauser. He and Leon used to be comrades, now he's turned to the dark side." I explained. Billy sighed.

"Leon, tell your ex to piss off! I'm tired of being shot at already!" Billy groaned. Silence.

"YOU DIE NEXT COEN." Krauser spat, and jumped down from the dusty rocks he had been standing on. We were pretty much in an area of ruins that reminded me of Egypt. As Leon said.

"You know you just made things worse right?" Leon asked Billy with a "you're such a dumbass" look on his face.

"Well, I was hoping it would work." Billy said. I nearly slapped him. His reasoning is ridiculous.

Krauser then started firing his TMP, the bullets spraying all over the place, while Leon sprinted away from us, probably wanting to divert Krauser's attention. Billy stood and fired at Krauser- running after Leon. I pulled out my gun.

"Yay…" I mumbled.

**Rick**

He landed somewhere in a grotto. With these new "powers" he hadn't even needed a parachute to land, his legs were strong enough to sustain the landing. He'd jumped out of the helicopter.

He heard Chris's "DAAAMMNNNN" all the way down. Oh yeah, he was gonna get a kick out of these powers while he had them.

He sprinted out of the grotto and into a small facility. Ganadors would try to kill him, but all he had to do was punch them, or kick them. He seriously wanted to face off against Wesker. This power was amazing. He stopped then.

"I'm not like Wesker. I'm not a power hungry kitten." Rick mumbled. He looked around. He knew Claire Bear had been past here already, he just had to run and catch up. He sprinted forward and soon enough reached some ruins that reminded him of ancient Egypt. He heard gun shots and exclamations. Finally, he'd be able to protect Claire Bear again. He walked past the large stone walls, and saw something shine in the sand. The device floated up, and immediately started shooting at him.

He could see the path of the bullets, and dodging them was scarily easy. He liked being strong- being able to protect the people he cared about- but this much power was insane. He then went up a small tower and glanced out a hole, meant to be a window, but had lost its shape over time. He saw Billy and Claire Bear running with shards of stone, shaped. They inserted them into a wall- ah, they're keys…

There was one left- a gun shot rang out.

"Who are they fighting?" Rick thought and ran up the tower. He saw another tower- taller, and broken a little ways away. Leon had sprinted up and stopped at the top. What's he waiting for? Then Rick saw it- him. Krauser. He was shirtless, talking to Leon about something, and then his arm mutated. It became a huge clawed wing. Pulsating with new tendons and muscle. Bone stuck out at the end- for cutting, and in the center- maybe for protection.

"LEOOOOOOOOON!" Claire Bear yelled obnoxiously. Billy gave her a look.

"See? Isn't it annoying when I do that? So let's tell goddamn Ashley, that the next time she does that- we'll leave her ass here for Saddler to have fun with." She said, and got wide eyed upon seeing Krauser's form.

"Well just because she's an obnoxious little bitchass, doesn't mean you should be too." Billy said and aimed his shot gun.

"Whatever. Jealous." Claire Bear mumbled and backed a little away. Rick figured he'd make his grand entrance now. He took a running start and launched himself across the space between the two towers and landed between Leon and Krauser.

"RICK!" Claire Bear yelled out happily.

"Dude… you just- hopped like a grasshopper across… how-…" Billy was speechless. Leon just stared.

"Dude, I've seen crazy ass shit, and now, when I see something crazy again, it doesn't faze me. I'm scared for my mental health. I'm no longer surprised by flying men, or mutating men." Leon said looking back at Billy who said,

"Yeah, wonder when that'll happen to me."

"Mind if I steal this fight?" Rick asked, and was immediately hugged by Claire Bear.

**REG. POV.**

I hugged Rick tightly, and nearly bawled like a baby, but this adventure has made me a lot stronger, soooo that wasn't gonna happen.

"YOU ASS, where have you been?" I yelled. Then I saw something hurling my way, and Rick picked me up, and with inhuman speed, dodged Krauser's tackle. Rick put me down.

"I WILL KILL YOU ALL! DON'T TAKE ME FOR A FOOL!" Krauser yelled angrily. I shuddered and looked over at Billy and Leon who both looked nervous.

"Uhm, Rick- go ahead and ah, pitch this fight." Billy said.

"Billy!" I yelled in disbelief.

"What! He's freaking… Superman now." Billy responded. I rolled my eyes and went to stand by Billy.

"Ok, let's do this." Rick said staring down Krauser. I think all of us, Leon, Billy, and myself, (who cares about Krauser?) felt a change in Rick. It wasn't just his freakish eyes that had taken the same identical features as Wesker's- but the way he moved now…'

"OKAY! RICK! I CHOOSE YOU!" I made like I was throwing a poke` ball.

"Geek."

"Nerd."

"Weirdo."

Was the responses.

I didn't have time to scold them, Rick and Krauser raced at each other. I watched in shock, as Rick was landing blows that was chipping the bones in Krauser's weird wing arm, and taking big hits that would have broken a regular man's face with half the power. Rick chuckled, which pissed off Krauser.

"I see Wesker's found his new bitch." Krauser grunted against Rick's kick. Rick dodged his blows with superhuman speed. I was getting worried- Rick didn't even look like my brother anymore.

Billy took my hand.

"Don't worry." He said. I nodded…

Rick laughed, "Bitch? You were his bitch before? Is that what you're implying?" This only pissed Krauser off more. But in the next five seconds, Rick had ripped Krauser's monster arm right off his body. Krauser lay on the cool stones screaming in pain. I put my hands over my eyes and turned around horrified.

Leon walked up to Krauser who was still screaming. I didn't see it, since I was facing the other way, but as I heard the single gunshot ring out- Krauser's screams stopped. I shook with fear. I know Krauser was a bad guy, but jeez that was morbid- and by my own brother.

Not really having much time, since Leon failed to explain the tower had timed explosives tied to it, we got the last key, sprinted down the tower, and got the hell out of the ancient ruins. I avoided Rick as much as I could.

Eventually things slowed down, as we entered another cold facility, that held long hallways. Rick walked up next to me, and looked down at me with his cat eyes.

"I'm glad Billy kept you safe." He said. I nodded looking at my feet and taking Billy's hand. Rick noticed.

"What's wrong with you?" Rick asked. I shook my head and gripped Billy's hand tighter.

"Nothing…"I mumbled. Billy glanced at Rick. No one had really talked to Rick after what he'd done. We were all sort of shocked still. Leon was leading our group.

"Listen Rick, you probably scared her, and especially since you look like Wesker now. Just relax okay?" Billy asked, and pulled me over to his other side, away from Rick. Normally, I would think Rick would shrug and call me and Billy stupid, and walk off to chat with Leon, but I wasn't prepared for what happened next.

"You don't f-cking know me or my sister you dick!" Rick yelled, and grabbed his throat, he turned and threw him down the hallway. Leon turned around and aimed his gun at Rick. Billy held his throat and coughed. I screamed, and raced down the hallway towards Billy.

"RICK YOU F-CKING IDIOT! WHAT THE F-CK ARE YOU DOING, YOU F-CKING MORON! ARE YOU F-CKING RETARDED NOW? JESUS F-CKING CHRIST! YOU HURT BILLY!" I yelled in one breath. All three men stared me for a few seconds before resuming where we'd left off.

"Claire Bear… why- I- Billy, dude, I'm sorry. Wesker injected me with something- what he uses. It's unstable cause I'm not used to it… it'll wear off in… twenty hours… I'm sorry dude." Rick looked at us sadly; his cat eyes all droopy.

"Awww, he looks like a kitten." I said, my ADD getting the best of me. The tension was thick however and I slipped back into "OMFG" mode.

Leon put his gun away.

"We'll have to wait it out. Until then, RICK, please control yourself. And we'll try to be careful." Leon said slowly. I helped Billy up who glared at Rick.

"This is the thanks I get for taking care of Claire Bear? Coming here to help you assholes? Fuck it. I'm better off alone!" Billy turned to walk off, but Hunk (who loves to pop up randomly) blocked his way.

"Hunk?" I asked shocked.

"Apologies Coen, but there is no way off this island, so I suggest you follow the rest of us." Hunk said. Billy glared at Hunk.

"And I suggest you move unless you want a fight!" Billy yelled back. I sighed.

"Billy, we're best friends! You weren't just protecting me cause Rick told you to- you were protecting me cause we're besties! So, are you gonna leave your B.F.F. here? And make me sad face? Or are you- and you too Rick, gonna pull that stick out your asses and get that stupid Bitch Ashley back to her dad?" I asked. Billy watched my eyes for a while, then sighed, and rubbed his hands on his face.

"Alright. Let's get this dumb bitch back to her dad." Billy sighed. Thus, our group became bigger. It wasn't long until we found Ashley in a test tube like capsule, hooked up to a bunch of wires. We were in a testing room of sorts, which held another door we could exit through, that conveniently held TNT canisters above it.

"Ashley!" Leon gasped, and ran to configure the console. Hunk went with him to help, and Billy went off by himself to investigate the capsule. Which left Rick and I side by side.

"…I'm sorry." He said.

"It's okay, just don't do it again." I said.

"I promise." He took my hand. I smiled.

The capsule hummed to life, and smoke poured out of it, as it opened. Ashley gasped, and woke immediately. She saw Rick and I standing before her.

"Oh my god, thank you. Get me out of here!" Ashley cried. Rick and I sighed. Rick walked over and with his inhuman strength, ripped off the cuffs, and helped her out.

"You are really starting to annoy me…" Came a voice. We all turned to see Saddler, and immediately jumped back.

"Not as much as you're annoying us!" I yelled back. Silence. Okay, I guess my response was lame… NEVER!

Then- DUN DUN DUUUUUUN, Ada popped up!

"GO! I'll distract him!" She ordered and shot at Saddler with her TMP. What is it with all these TMP's? SO, our huge ass group moved out of the room, Rick carrying Ashley cause she was too fat to run. There was a loud explosion behind us, and the wall collapsed. We'd escaped.

"Ada…" Leon mumbled.

"She lives." I said.

"Oh okay, good!" Leon smiled and we pressed on.

We went down lime green hallways filled with rubbish, and eventually found a room where there were surgical tools. The chair where we'd get rid of the parasite within us!

"OKAY EVERYBODY- GIT ON!"I yelled and threw Rick on it, and then I sat on his lap, and I pulled Leon down with us.

"One at a time… " Hunk said oh so patiently. I murrrrrr-ed. So, Rick sat down and let himself be cuffed, and held still. Leon scanned his body for the parasites but frowned.

"They're not in you." Leon said looking at Rick confused.

"Wesker must have taken them out before injecting me with whatever he injected me with." Rick said, and waited for the chair to release him. I went first, and waited. A burning pain went through my organs, almost like heart burn, but two times worse.

"OOOOOOWWWWWWW! HURRRY IT UP LEON YOU ASS!" I growled, and then it stopped. It was gone. I sighed wearily, and got up from the chair. Ashley then went. She whimpered. Ew. Leon then went.

"Ughn!" He groaned. I smirked.

"OOOOooooooo looks like Leon likey pain." I grinned, Billy chuckled.

"Ass." Leon managed to grit out.

"Finally." Rick said, as we all stood, parasite free.

We then raced out the door, Leon, Ashley, Me, Billy, Rick and Hunk taking up the back. We reached a grotto and wandered through it slowly. It was definitely ascending. We then saw the merchant.

"How the hell did you get here before us?" I asked incredulously.

"Ha ha ha, welcome!" He grinned and opened his coat.

"I thought you died?" I asked and looked at Leon who looked just as confused.

"Whatta ya sellin?" He asked.

I muurrrrr-ed again, and bought more magnum ammo. We all took our turns, and then were on our way. Ashley accidentally tripped and fell on top of the merchant who died instantaneously.

"…" We all stood silently as we watched his body deteriorate beneath Ashley.

"Uhm. Wow. You killed him with your inferno weight." I said, and started clapping.

"Shut up bitch!" She spat and got up.

"No time, let's go." Leon said, and we pressed on. We reached a helipad, where we saw Ada dangling above us. There was a dock headed out towards the Ocean which was all around us. The sun was rising in the distance, but it was still dark.

"ADA!" Leon yelled dramatically, and using his knife cut her down.

"Leon Kennedy… You will bow to my power, and suffer for this insolence and inconvenience you have brought me!" Saddler yelled, pissed clearly. The whole group spread out, and waited for what happened next.

Saddler's mouth opened wider than humanly possible, and a huge eyeball was gazing out at us from the said mouth.

"Oh my God. THAT, is so disgusting." Ashley said as we all stood stunned.

"For once, I totally agree with you." I whispered.

"Ashley, go hide!" Leon commanded, and Ashley scampered off like the loser- ok ok I'll shut up.

Huge spider legs and tentacles came out from under Saddler's purple cloak, and tore it to threats. SO BASICALLY- it looked like a giant spider/octopus on land, with an abnormally large… groin.

Rick, Hunk, and Billy immediately went into action. I was torn between hiding and helping… Ok I'll just watch. Coward? I think not! Just standing…not hiding… Camping. Like in Call of Duty. Oh how I hate campers.

Rick was using his inhuman strength and speed to land blows, while Hunk, Billy, and Leon were shooting different guns at it. They were further off away from me, so their voices were like squeaks when they spoke.

"Get him there! We can drop those metal bars on him!" Leon squeaked. Heh.

Hunk was hit in the gut by one of the tentacles, and sent flying across the helipad into a metal bar. He was unconscious. I looked back to see Billy following suit, but landing on his stomach. Rick and Leon…

"Now!" Rick sped up, and got out of the way of the metal bars that were dropped right onto the creature.

"The eye!" Leon pointed, as the monster lay stunned by the sudden attack. Rick raced over and started prying the eye out of the octo/spidey monster. Yellow goo spurted out, and blood seeped out the creases. Can we say, GROSS?

The monster regained consciousness, and threw Rick across the helipad and into a metal wall just next to me. OKAY, thank God he's inhuman right now, or he would have totallllyyyy died. I do realize I said 'totally' twice, and I'll slap myself later for sounding like a girly girl.

"RICK!" I was at his side in an instant. He was unconscious…

I looked up. It was just the monster and Leon.

"THANKS A LOT GUYS." Leon yelled and dodged. Suddenly Ada appeared above on a catwalk, and held a rocket launcher.

"Leon!" She yelled, and threw down the weapon. Leon sprinted for it and turned.

"FINALLY! JESUS- OKAY. How do I? Oh, okay. DIE!" Leon yelled loudly, after figuring out how to use the rocket launcher. The shot hit the monster dead on in the eye, and it screeched loudly, staggering with pain. It finally collapsed at deteriorated.

Slowly, Billy woke up, then Hunk. But Rick was still.

"DUDE, look at all this money I got for killing it!" Leon celebrated forgetting for a moment our situation. Billy stared.

"Damn, you hella earned a man card." Billy said.

"Wow, Kennedy, I'm quite surprised." Hunk said. Rick stirred, and opened his eyes. I looked into the kitty eyes.

"Hi fatty, mind getting up so we can go home?" I asked. Rick chuckled and stood. He then looked like he remembered something. He pulled out a radio and said,

"Chris? Over."

"Yeah? Over." Chris.

"We're ready to be picked up. Over." Rick said.

"Coo'. Over." Chris.

"So… you coming? Now? Over." Rick asked but with a small smirk.

"Duh. Over." Chris said.

"Oh. Over." Rick said laughing now, while holding his head.

"…BITCH GET OFF THE RADIO, OVER!" Chris yelled, but we could tell he was laughing. We suddenly saw Billy, Hunk, and Leon racing towards us with "OMFG OH SHIT I HATE MY LIFE" looks on their faces.

"ADA THAT BITCHASS JUST DETONATED A BOMB THAT'LL BLOW UP THE WHOLE ISLAND AND ALL WE GOT WAS A F-CKING JET SKI TO ESCAPE ALL SIX OF US!" Billy yelled, blood covering his right eye.

"Heh. I helped saved humanity and all I got was this stupid t-shirt." I joked.

"WHY ARE YOU SO CALM? RUN!" Leon yelled, and we all raced to where Ashley stood, in the grotto.

"It's okay Leon, Chris'll pick us up on the helipad." Rick said not running after them after they got a hold of Ashley. They stopped.

"IT'S NOT OKAY. A BOMB WAS DETONATED! I LOVE CHRIS, BUT HIS DUMBASS WON'T FIND-!" Before Leon could finish, a helicopter was heard.

"You were saying?" I asked grinning, and we all raced to the helicopter which didn't land. Jill opened the side of the helicopter and threw down a ladder.

"CLIMB!" She yelled over the helicopter's wings loud engines. Rick smirked and picked me up. He jumped, and as I shit myself we landed inside the helicopter. Ok not literally shitting myself. Gross. Rick jumped back down and got Ashley. We were then quickly on our way.

The island exploded when we were minutes away.

"So… how'd it go?" Chris asked.

"HOW DOES IT LOOK LIKE IT WENT?" Leon asked, and Chris glanced back to see us all bruised and bleeding.

"Good I'd say!" Chris said grinning.

"Rick… why aren't we… flashing home? Or… zapped home? We beat the game." I said slowly. Rick frowned.

"Claire Bear… stay calm… but…" Rick started but was cut off by Chris's excited booming voice.

"Hey guess what! I got assigned to a mission with Jill!" He yelled. Jill grinned, her hair very long now, and held in a S.T.A.R.S. cap.

"No…" I whispered.

"For what?" Billy asked looking at me and Rick worried.

"To find Spencer. We have a lead." Chris responded. I looked up at Rick, my palms sweaty and heart racing.

"Rick?" I asked for an explanation.

"… There was a fifth game made. I saw the commercial." He said sadly. My heart dropped. A fifth game…

"Where… is it?" I asked.

"Africa." He said.

My eyes widened.

**A/N: And, surprise- I didn't end it with RE 4. I'm doing RE 5 as well. So, hope you guys are ready, and willing to read. : ) REVIEW!**


	73. Africa? Seriously?

**A/N: Hehehe, many positive reviews! I'm happy you guys are hanging in there. This is the last game, and the concluding part of Resident Evil: Stay Alive. So, enjoy the last game, of this huge story that's been in progress since 2005. I thank you all for reading and reviewing. Let us start yea? OH and p.s.: I made a twitter account for Claire Bear so you guys can follow her if you want. Itll basically be me, and then her going thru the 5 game or whatever. ; ) the name is: REClaireBear**

Resident Evil: Stay Alive

Chapter: 73

"Africa? Seriously? Where's my sunscreen?"

**The People in the CHOPPAH**

The flight in the helicopter was long and people's patience and sleep deprived asses were wearing thin. You know where you're so tired you snap at the person next to you if their leg or sleeve touches you. Yeah.

We stopped off by Washington first, where Chris and Jill took off to get a private jet, and dispose of the helicopter. Billy, Leon, Rick, and myself (oh and bitchass Ashley) all headed to the White House. I'd never been in Washington, let alone, met the flippin' president.

Andddd I didn't get to.

"So not fair." I grumbled. Billy, Rick, and myself were seated in the waiting room while Leon and Ashley talked to the president. The waiting room was of course all glamorous and scented. The red carpeting matched the red drapes, and a large chandelier hung above our heads. The walls were a creamy white.

"I know right? This is the thanks we get for saving that snot nosed-" Billy was cut off as the door to our little secluded room flew open, and Leon walked in, smiling.

"The president would like to meet you all." Leon said, and held his arm out for us to walk out ahead of him. Billy raised an eyebrow.

"Seriously don't think that's a good idea." Billy mused. I nodded. Rick wore sunglasses.

"He won't know, he's not concerned about one guy, he's dealing with national affairs." Leon explained. I sighed and looked at Billy.

"Fine. Whatever. I'm taking you with me if I get thrown in jail." Billy said glaring at Leon, but walking ahead of him.

We all rounded corners, and went through doors, and finally, we entered the president's room. Ashley had changed into jeans and a red shirt- okay, red no go on you girl. The president smiled at us warmly, and looked a little surprised to see me, a fifteen year old girl, among his daughter's saviors.

"Interesting group you are." The president said, and shook our hands.

"Yeah, well, wrong place at the wrong time." Rick grinned. The president smiled. Body guards were at each door.

"Thank you all so much for your help. I don't know what I would do if I lost my dear Ashley." The president said, and patted his daughter's head. She tried to look at Leon all seductively, but he ignored her.

"Well, you could go to Hawaii…" I said, and Rick smacked the back of my head. I redid my pony tail cause moron number one messed it up.

"Thank you all so much." The president repeated.

After an hour of conversing with the cool president (I can't believe Ashley is his offspring), we headed out to the airport to be picked up by Jill and Chris.

I was exhausted, Billy was exhausted… etc. Rick was perfectly fine, his new powers apparently giving him extra energy as well.

"I'm hungry. Are you guys hungry?" Rick asked, and looked at Leon, then me.

"Yeah, but the fact that I'm ready to fall asleep right now is sort of outdoing my hunger." Billy said.

"We should get Carl's Junior!" Rick said, and patted Leon on the back. Leon sighed.

"OKAY. We'll get Carl's Junior." Leon said, scolding Rick like a five year old. Rick just grinned.

After we reached the airport, we saw a private jet waiting for us.

"Heyy… where's the Carl's junior?" Rick asked, stopping. I sighed.

"UGHHH." I groaned annoyed at my brother's excess energy.

"We'll look in the airport real fast. Billy, go tell Chris to wait up for a few minutes." Leon said.

"Yes master, anything else master?" Billy asked. We were all tired and frustrated. I almost laughed at Billy's immaturity.

"…" Leon rolled his eyes and left with Rick. I chose to go with Billy. Billy and I ascended the private jet, and were met with plush seats, cream carpeting and walls. There were vine glasses on a counter, and the plush seats pushed out to an all lay down position. I sighed dreamily.

"Wow, I can't wait to sleep in one of those." Billy walked zombie like towards one of the seats, and I picked the one right across from him. Jill and Chris approached us from the cockpit (hehehe) and looked around confused.

"Where's Billy, Hunk, and Leon?" Chris asked confused.

"Hunk disappeared before we entered the president's office, and Leon and Rick went to look for Carl's Junior." Billy said. I nodded.

"No way. Did they say anything about getting me a jalapeño burger?"Chris asked desperately.

"Heh, nooo…"I chimed. Jill rolled her eyes as Chris got a sad look on his face. I felt bad for him.

"Aw… want us to go look for them and get you one?" I asked getting up, and tugging Billy's arm. Billy grunted.

"He's fat as it is. I'm not gonna indulge in his gluttonous behavior." Billy responded, his eyes closed. Chris glared at Billy.

"Jealous Coen? That I've gained more muscle mass?" Chris asked, crossing his arms over his chest. Billy snored.

"JILL!" Chris yelled and pointed at Billy while staring at Jill, as if waiting for her to do something.

"SIGH. Chris, I'll have Billy apologize to you later. For now, let him sleep. Maybe on the way to the cabin we'll get you your food okay?" Jill asked, extremely motherly. Chris grinned.

"You like treating me like a child huh?" He asked her. She smirked.

"I have to when you act like one." Jill responded, crossing her arms over her chest. I grinned, but felt a chessy ass scene coming up. Chris grabbed Jill's arm, and yanked her against his chest.

"Woman, don't you dare beseech me like that again!" Chris said nussling her ear.

"!" I yelled loudly, which woke up Billy. Chris jumped, and Jill had an 'this is what you get for doing this in front of the children' look on her face. I pretended to gag.

"Hey losers ready to go?" Rick asked, carrying three bags of Carl's Junior. Chris was nearly drooling. Rick walked up to me and gave me fries, and a western cheese burger. Leon held the drinks. Rick put a jalepeno burger on Billy's lap while he awoke. Rick then handed Chris a jalepeno burger as well.

"How'd you know?" Chris asked, smiling extremely gratefully.

"Well, I figured since I like them… you would too." Rick said slowly. Leon, Jill and I stared at Rick.

"That's true." Chris said, taking a bite. Our stares turned to Chris.

"That's the stupidest logic ever!" I said, and ate a fry.

"No, me and Rick are a lot alike. We're bros. There for, in a scale, we eat the same things in the same food chain. Billy too. Leon, you got the Jalepeno burger?" Chris asked. Leon nodded slowly.

"Alright then, you are a bro as well." Chris said, smirking. Leon looked flattered.

"Really?" He asked. Jill and I looked at each other in disbelief.

"What- Leon? Are you serious?" Jill asked. Leon cleared his throat, but had a guilty look on his face.

"No, no. Just amusing Chris…" Leon said, and took a big bite out of his burger. I rolled my eyes but found it slightly amusing.

The ride back to the cabin was quiet. Everyone was either asleep, or drifting off to sleep. Chris was the only one awake, along with Jill after she'd nap.

We finally did reach Germany, and sluggishly got off the comfortable jet. Rebecca was waiting with a van, and we all piled in too tired to say hello. I was really in and out of consciousness, and used Rick and Billy as cushions.

When we reached the cabin Rick and I declared home, I was almost in tears. I was happy to have escaped the one nightmare, but depressed that it wasn't the end. So slowly, and quietly we all made our way inside the cabin and went to our separate rooms. Rick hugged me goodnight and went to bed. I shortly after fell asleep.

**The next morning**

I woke up in an empty bed. Rick was already up, and I woke up extremely tired still. My wounds hurt still, and my eyes stung. I lied in the bed a while longer. I stared at the ceiling I'd stared at previous times before.

"We're not done… will we ever be done?" I asked aloud. I heard a loud yell and an inhuman scream. I jerked up, my fear kicking in, and felt extremely alone. Where was Rick?

The screaming continued. It took all my power to get out of the bed and grab my gun. I was so afraid… was there another infestation? Was… the others dead? I reached the door knob and heard yells on the other side of the door.

I opened it and saw Chris and Billy pining my brother down- Rick… he was the one screaming… Jill and Rebecca watched horrified as Rick screeched and dark black veins appeared on his face, his eyes orange, the cornea in slits.

"RICK!" I called, and dropped my gun, I started hitting Chris.

"GET OFF MY BROTHER YOU WHORE!" I yelled, not exactly thinking of a proper insult. Chris glared at me.

"Claire Bear get back!" He yelled, and I was immediately yanked back by- Claire? I stared up at her. MY HERO!

"HI!" I yelled, and hugged her, completely ADDing. Claire looked at Rick worried, while keeping a tight grip on me.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked, as I saw Rick make that inhumane screech. I winced. I started tearing up, tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Get her out of the room!" Rick yelled in a roaring deep voice. Demonic almost. Claire and Jill both had to drag me back to my bedroom. I struggled the whole way crying for Rick.

"RICK! YOU FAT WHOOOOOORE, DON'T LEAVE MEEEE!" I screamed, and Jill and Claire looked slightly amused at my wording. They locked the door and sat me on my bed. I glared at them.

"What are you doing to my brother?"I yelled. Jill sighed.

"Claire Bear, he's going through withdrawls. Without the virus being injected into him daily, he will suffer until it's all gone." Jill said, trying to sound soothing. I curled into a ball as another wave of screams erupted through the house. Billy cursed, and I heard cracking. Claire walked over to me and starting stroking my hair.

"It'll be okay, it passes." Claire said.

"How many times will he suffer like this?" I asked. Jill looked at me sadly.

"Until it's all gone which takes approximately a week. The virus will slowly leave and we'll see his strength and speed diminish. But the waves of with drawls will happened every three hours… There… is a small chance… it'll be too much for him." Jill said. I stared at her.

"HE'LL DIE?" I yelled.

"Thirty percent chance… I'm sure he won't… and the with drawls hurt less and less due to the diminishing virus." Jill said. I sighed shakily, still crying. The roars and screams slowed and silence passed… Jill and Claire walked to the door to look outside.

Chris and Billy walked into the room carrying Rick.

"He's passed out. He'll wake up soon… Three more hours and we do this over." Chris said, and placed Rick on the bed next to me. I felt like Simba next to a dying Mufasa.

"Rick…?" I squeaked. He didn't move, the black veins on his face slowly disappearing but clearly visible.

"Listen kiddo, your brother will be okay, let him rest." Billy said and took my hand. I glared at Billy and yanked my hand back.

"NO! YOU go away. He's MY brother, I understand him better than anyone! SO PISS OFF!" I yelled, and held onto Rick's arm. Billy stared at me in shock. My anger was rising. Chris frowned at me.

"You need to straighten your attitude." Chris said, while Claire looked at me sadly, she of all people understood what I was feeling. Not wanting to be alone. Billy still looked shell shocked form my explosion.

"YOU NEED TO LEAVE." I stated venomously. Chris stared at me, and looked like he was about to growl, possibly hiss at me.

"EVERYONE LEAVE!"I yelled. They all stared at me, then slowly each person left. I started crying, heaving, like Ashley did. I held Rick's hand.

"Rick… please talk to me." I said. Rick didn't stir the black veins turning purple. They were just above his eyebrows and under his cheek bones.

"Rick… Du ma ikke efterforlade mig…" I whispered, (Rick… you can't abandon me…). Rick's eye lids twitched. I sniffled, and pushed his side.

"Vogn op… Du ma ikke do…" I continued on in Danish. (Wake up… you can't die…). Rick's eyes slowly opened. His eyes still snakish and orange. He looked at me.

"Du skal sige undskyld til de andre. Jeg gar ingen staeder. Nu ma jeg sove far vi gar til Afrika." Rick said quietly. (You have to apologize to the others. I'm not going anywhere. Now I must sleep before we go to Africa.). He smiled, small, and closed his eyes. I sighed. My tears still spilling, and my heart racing.

I got up, and left.

Outside, Jill and Claire being girls, were the ones who didn't hold it against me. They raced up to my side.

"Claire Bear listen, he will be okay. We're here to help." Claire said. Jill nodded and pulled me into a tight hug. I cried more.

"I know… I'm sorry for snapping at you guys… It's just… he's my only family, and he just can't die. I can't- he's my brother…" I squeaked. Claire then hugged me. I glanced up over at Billy and Chris through my bangs, and saw them both look a little peeved still. I sighed.

"Uhm… I'm sorry Chris… and Billy." I said quietly. Billy sighed and stood. He walked over to me.

"I'm treating this scenario as if you were my best friend/kid. So, as your father, I am disappointed in you. As your best friend, I understand. Your mother isn't going to be too happy." Billy said, and pulled me over to him. I hugged him hard.

"I'm sorry Billy. I was just really scared." I said. Billy nodded.

"Who's your mom?" Chris asked surprised.

"Leon." I said. Just as Leon walked in.

"WHAT?" Chris asked. Leon looked confused.

"What Chris? Jesus!" Leon said, towel in hand from the shower.

"You're- uhm. Nevermind that's cool." Chris mumbled. Jill chuckled, and Claire laughed softly.

"I'm sorry Chris." I said, looking at my feet and blushing a little bit.

"It's alright. Just trust us next time. We've been doing this a long time." Chris said, and patted my head. I nodded.

Rick was either dying or getting better… the beginning of game five definitely wasn't in our advantage.

**Later**

Chris and Jill were getting ready to leave for the Spencer mansion. Jill and Chris bid us all good bye and I'd told Rick. But Rick was either going through with drawls or sleeping. I figured it would be okay, since they weren't headed to Africa yet…

"Rick… Africa is after this. When Chris comes back." I whispered one night. Rick opened his eyes.

"I'll be ready." He mumbled. I sighed.

Billy and I played Nintendo, and hung around each other a lot. The others were constantly going in and out of the cabin. I was regaining my energy and strength to tackle the next installment. Billy as well. It would just be me, Rick, Billy, and Chris. I sighed wearily. I'd heard rumors of this game. Very small ones… but with big consequences.

One rainy night… Chris returned, without Jill.

"RICK! RICK! GET UP!" Chris yelled, shoving Billy, Leon and everyone else out of his path. I held Sherry close to myself, getting out of Chris's way. Sherry started crying, and Claire looked horrified to see her brother so… enraged.

"RICK! TELL ME WHERE SHE IS! TELL ME!" Chris screamed at Rick's still form. Rick's eyes snapped open.

"Chris?" Rick asked.

"GET UP!" Chris looked extremely exhausted and wounded. He was drenched in rain. He yanked Rick up and threw him against the wall.

"WHERE IS SHE?" Chris yelled again. Claire was at my side in an instant, we all three started crying because of what we feared…

"Chris." Rick slowly said, looking at him sadly.

"DON'T YOU F-CKING SAY IT!" Chris yelled and socked Rick in the face. Rick didn't register the hit due to his inhuman power. Rick just kept watching Chris sadly.

"DON'T F-CKING LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT! DON'T YOU F-CKING DARE!" Chris yelled, and continued to hit Rick. Billy watched sadly, yet worried for Rick.

Rick's reptile eyes moved to stop Billy from approaching.

Chris stopped hitting Rick, and started hitting the walls. They cracked under his strength and his knuckles started bleeding. All of us girls were crying. Billy bowed his head, sad. Rick closed his eyes.

"WHY?" Chris yelled, and slowly stopped hitting the wall.

"Why… why didn't you tell me Jill… would die…" Chris whispered and sunk to the floor. He started crying. It made me and Claire cry harder to see such a strong man broken down.

"Chris… you have to trust me." Rick said quietly. He put a hand on Chris's shoulder.

"F-ck you. You could have saved her… Jill… I loved her man… how could you?" Chris asked, wiping away the tears angrily. Rick flinched. His golden orange eyes filled with hurt. That did it for Rick apparently.

"Chris. I'll tell you everything I know." Rick said, kneeling beside his friend.

**Two hours later**

They knew now their reality was a game in my reality. Rick was getting tired, his breaths coming short. But they knew.

"It's not real?" Claire asked. I sighed.

"No it is. Your reality is real for you. Ours is for us." I said. They were all silent. Then we went into what Rick knew.

"Chris… all I know, is the leaked information about Resident Evil five. The game did not come out yet. But I'll tell you." Rick panted. I looked at him worried.

"Rick…" I said, getting up and moving over to him.

"Let him talk." Chris said, his voice harsh. I glared at Chris, but as Rick raised a hand at me, I sat obediently.

"Jill… dies. She (pant) is in the fifth game however. Judging by the footage I saw, (pant) she may not be dead… In the game Chris has a mission… In Africa. (pant), but they say he has alterior motives… That being- The chance Jill is alive. That's why you continue the mission… after realizing it's another (pant) zombie outbreak." Rick explained. The black veins were coming back.

"I have to find her. I have to." Chris said, his eyes red. Knuckles still bleeding.

"That's what we are going to do." Rick panted. We heard a deep growl in Rick's chest. I closed my eyes sadly, as Rick stood, screaming again, crushing the table in one movement.

"ARRGGHHHHHHHH!" He yelled, and kept hitting the furniture around him. I was exhausted from crying. Our limits were being tested…

I quietly walked outside with Sherry, and we sat on the porch for the next ten minutes, hugging each other- waiting for Rick's with drawls to subside.

**A/N: WOW this was way more dramafied eh? ANYWAY, hope you liked, and ah, REVIEW! Also, follow me on Twitter! :D or Claire bear actually! Name: REClaireBear**

**Her tweets during RE5 and random places! MUAHAHAHA.**


	74. Resident Evil: 5

**A/N: HI YALL! Thanks for the reviews, hope you guys are still entertained and reading, : ) you know I love you all. Here's chapter ah, 74… Ha ha, after a while, I forget ehehehe. But yea, here it is.**

Resident Evil: Stay Alive

Chapter: 74

"Resdient Evil: 5"

I suspected Rick had grown used to his random spurts of pain, but they still made him either immobile, or a raging maniac. Chris had turned to working out in the back yard, working off his frustrations and torments. Leon had gone off with Claire into town for more groceries. Billy and Rebecca were getting along better, and Rebecca had removed a certain stick from her ass. Sherry was constantly at my side, and I was … okay. Sad for Chris, sad for Rick, and well, worried about our last mission.

"Hey Chris…" I said quietly, walking out the back door of the cabin, and seeing Chris to the left, working on his bench press. He glanced at me in acknowledgement. I bit my lower lip and sat quietly on the ground, watching him. He grunted, and put the weight back up on its holster. He sat up tiredly.

"What do you need?" Chris asked solemnly. I was quiet a second before I spoke.

"Are you mad at me and Rick?" I asked. Chris lent over to pick up a white towel and wiped the sweat off his neck. He wore a white tank top and navy blue sweats.

"No." He said it through grit teeth.

"We're gonna go with you, and we will find Jill." I said. Chris frowned at me.

"If she's alive." He mumbled. I felt my heart sink.

"She is. Trust me." I said. Chris glared at me then.

"You said you didn't play this 'game.' So how can I trust that?" Chris asked. I smiled.

"Capcom would so not do that to Resident Evil fans…" I said and stood. Chris looked confused, but lay back down on his bench and resumed his work out. I sighed and walked back into the house.

I saw Rebecca and Billy at Rick's side. He was going through one of his immobile with drawls. I watched sadly as Rick lay on the couch, eyes shut. He was sweating, and his teeth were grinding. Rick opened his eyes- they were dark red.

"He's doing a little better. He hasn't had one in four hours." Billy said, referring to with drawls. I sighed and went upstairs. I sat in the monitor room and looked at the different cameras. Rebecca followed me up.

"When are you leaving for Africa?" She asked. Over the last two days we'd been preparing. Well, 'preparing'. Really I was just eating donuts, playing games with Sherry, while Rick was busy dying. Chris was working out every day for hours on end.

"Two days." I said. I whirled around in the chair to look at her.

"Rick still isn't healed." She said. I nodded.

"No. But he will go anyway." I said, and sighed.

"Yeah… I don't think he should go." Rebecca said gently. I stood from the chair, and walked towards the door.

"I repeat. He will go anyway." I said and walked past her. She followed me back down the stairs and into the kitchen. I was bored, so I was going to indulge myself in eating.

"It's not safe for him or you and Chris…" She said sadly. I shrugged.

"We'll make it." I said, pulling out a pop tart. OHhhhhh my favorite… I tore off the silver wrapping and stuffed the two tarts into the toaster. My mouth was watering.

"If you say so." Rebecca said silently and left. I waited for my pop tarts.

**Two days later**

Chris, Rick and I were up and ready to go to Africa. We were taking the BSAA jet. Just me, Rick, Billy, and Chris. There would be someone in Africa to fly the jet back to head quarters. We bid adieu for the final time to Claire, Leon, Sherry, and Rebecca. It was a long and hard good bye, but we pretended we would see each other again to make it easier.

The jet ride was comfortable and luxurious, but with Rick and Chris's issues, it was a silent and boring ride. Every so often Billy and I would walk to the back of the jet and talk, crack jokes, eat donuts, and drink some beers. Okay he let me drink one. I was buzzed. Hence we stayed in the back until I could walk straight.

"That is the last time I ever let you drink!" Billy scolded me. I grinned and threw my arms around his neck.

"YOU'RE MY BESSSSSTTT FRIEND!" I cried and hugged him. Billy sighed and tried pulling me off him.

"You don't like me anymore?" I asked, tearing up. Billy gave me the "EEP" look and hugged me tightly.

"NO NO, I do, I do! You're my best friend too!" He said quickly. I smiled.

"YAY!" I cheered. After a couple of water bottles, I was okay, and we headed back to Rick and Chris. They were both silent. Billy and I looked at each other.

"Boring…" I whispered.

"I know… let's go eat more food." Billy said and turned around. I was close behind him.

Later, we finally slept, and then… we landed in Africa. We got off the jet and entered the smoldering heat.

"ARGH, lemme back on the jet!" I cried, and tried to tackle my way through Chris and Billy. They held me back. Jerks. I wore some cool aviator sun glasses though! I felt so cool.

"We're driving the rest of the way." Chris said, his attitude seemed to change, and he seemed more like his old self. Could be because it's the fifth game persona taking over. I'm no genius. So, don't ask me.

Rick's withdrawls weren't bad anymore, he was used to them and could control them now. The ride to the town or wherever we were going was in a jeep with no doors, so we couldn't turn on the air conditioning. Frustratingly enough.

We jumped every so often at the bumpy road, the sand flying in our faces and if our mouths were open, coating our teeth in a thin layer of dry dust. Everything was like a rocky desert, until we reached a small village. I spotted the chick immediately who was supposed to be Chris's partner.

We got out of the jeep, knowing the African American girl's gaze never left us. We probably had some more explaining to do. Chris wore tan clothing, for comfort clearly, Rick was in jeans, and a white t-shirt. Typical. I was in jeans and a red tank top. Billy wore jeans and a black tank top. How average. The girl wore skin tight tan pants and a purple tank top that showed off her oh so impressive boobs.

"Hello, I am Sheva-" She started. I stared at Chris who walked forward a little and held his hand out to her.

"Chris. This is Rick, Billy, and Claire Bear." Chris said, introducing us. Each of us nodding our heads at our names being mentioned. Sheva stared me up and down.

"The girl must not be any older than fifteen. Why have you brought her here?" She asked. Okay, I guess she wasn't too confused that Chris had introduced me as 'Claire Bear'. EHEHEHE, I'm still sugar high from the donuts Billy and I ingested.

"She's an important asset. She's coming with us." Chris said, trying to sound kind, yet stern. Rick's arm twitched. Sheva looked at Rick curiously, and watched as Rick's teeth grit and his muscle's tensed. He wore black sunglasses too so there was no way she could see his snake eyes.

"Are you alright?" She asked my brother. I stepped up.

"He's fine. He just doesn't like the heat." I explained. Sheva looked at me again.

"I don't feel comfortable bringing a child with us on this mission." She said. Rick turned all exorcist and said in a deep demonic voice, "She's coming with us!" I jumped. Sheva jumped. Billy jumped. Chris 'eeped'.

"A-alright…" Sheva looked at Chris annoyed.

"It's a long story… Like seriously. It's take me months." Chris said. I nodded.

"Yeah it's… like the Odyssey." I said. Sheva shook her head.

"Come on!" She said, and waved for us to follow her.

"Okay." Chris said and followed. I looked at Chris confused. He looked at me.

"Woah, that was weird." Chris said. I laughed.

We followed Sheva around some clay houses and down a dirt road, a few people staring at us. Then I looked back and saw everyone staring after us. I shivered. I looked forward again and saw a group of men beating a sack with a stick, kicking it. They immediately stopped when we walked up and the sack twitched.

"Oh my God! What's wrong with you? What's in the bag?" I yelled, and ran over. The men just stared at me with their dark eyes. Billy immediately ran up to me.

"Come here. What ever it was it's dead now." He said, and backed away with me. They kept watching us. We then resumed down the path until we hit a bigger house, that was blue and grey.

"Woah." Chris said. I looked at Chris, then looked behind me to see what he'd been looking at. Everyone was gone. Every person that had been staring at us disappeared.

"Where'd they go?" Rick asked, out of his recent episode.

"I uh… ice cream?" I tried. Sheva looked at me annoyed. OKAY WOW. RIVALRY COMING ON?

"Chris!" She yelled, and jogged ahead.

"Okay!" Chris responded just as fast. He shook his head.

"What the hell man?" He yelled at no one in particular. I stroked my chin.

"Hmmm, maybe it's a game thing." I said. Rick chuckled and walked by Chris.

"YOU! You know!" Chris yelled and ran after Rick who was running after Billy.

"I think Sheva will hate us all." Billy said next to me.

"I know, we're gonna screw this whole thing up." I chuckled. Billy smirked.

"That's the way I like it." Billy grinned. I smirked.

"Me too! Okay let's go, they're probably waiting for us." I said. Billy nodded and we jogged over to the metallic side door to the right of the building. A man in a white turban was inside. He was slightly fluffy (chubby) but not unhealthily so. We were basically in a room with a lot of wooden tables, slabs of meat on them… and flies on the meat.

Meat also hung from the beams supporting the ceiling. It looked like deer or maybe a cow. There were brief cases, silver metallic ones, laid out for us. He told us to take our weapons.

"You're not gonna eat or sell this meat right? I mean, flies are on it. And we don't know what these flies have been on." I said, and strapped a hand gun to my holster that twisted around my shoulders and chest. I also got a large hunting knife. A utility belt like Batman, and a case of ammo. Oh , I mean, AMMO!

"… You disrespect me. Things are not like where you are from here." He said, glaring at me. Billy sighed, I don't know if he was sighing at me, or the guy.

"How's that disrespecting you? If these flies have some sort of disease on them, then I'm sure you'd be giddy with happiness that I saved your life." I said. Rick smacked the back of my head. You know the routine.

"Go on. And good luck." The man said, and we walked around the tables and meat to a metallic door with bars where a window was implied.

There were makeshift walls out of metal, and cloth hung from the close built houses. The dirt road stretched to the left and all the way down to the right. Chris cocked his gun and looked over at Sheva.

"Remember we're partners. If anything happens, you can turn back." Chris said, fully aware of the evils ahead. Sheva cast Chris a look, her dark hair swaying in her pony tail.

"Don't worry, I may not be as big as you, but I can still hold my own." Sheva said, jogging along side Chris. We reached a mutilated antelope body. I jumped at the gory scene. Wood sticks stuck out of the body. Billy and I passed it and followed Chris and Sheva through another red metal door.

"You should worry about the child." Sheva said as if annoyed that he'd said this to her and not me.

"I'm not a child, Oh MY GODDDD." I said, frustrated by how everyone seemed to think me incapable just because I was fifteen, I mean shit, in the old days samurais were of age at fifteen! MEN!

"it's true, she's an important asset to the team. Very capable." Chris said, standing up for me. I smiled.

"AWWWW." I cooed at Chris. Chris laughed nervously.

"And you doubt me?" Sheva asked. Before any one could say anything:

"Well yeah. We're a team and we haven't seen you in action yet. I mean Rick and I aren't even sure if you're cool yet. So ya gotta prove yourself sistah!" I said, feeling like I was a senior talking to a freshman. Sheva was pissed. Rick shrugged as if to say, 'Truth hurts.' And Billy looked like, 'You could have said that nicer!' and Chris was dazing off on something.

"Do not call me your sister." Sheva said venomously. We stared at each other for a while.

"SHEVA!" I yelled.

"ROGER!" She yelled back. She looked confused as if someone else had made her response, not her conscious self. Rick, Billy, and I laughed and held our stomachs.

"Okay okay you jerks, let's go." Chris said. Billy grinned.

"O-okay." I chuckled, and brushed past Sheva. We ascended some stairs and saw a guy on the floor with two other guys standing over him. The two guys looked back at us, an octopus like tentacles, hanging and twitching out their mouths. The men took off. Chris raced over to the man who had been attacked.

"You okay?" He asked. The man started screaming, and spazzing on the floor. He groaned and screamed. Blood came from his eyes and nose and mouth.

"Uhm…" I slowly raised my gun. Sheva karate chopped my arm down.

"Are you crazy?" She yelled at me. Suddenly the man sprouted a similar octopus tentacles from his mouth and raced towards Chris screaming inhuman words.

Chris shot him in between the eyes. I gave Sheva the, 'YOU WERE SAYING?' look. Stupid Sheva. Gonna have a bruise now because of her.

"Oh my god…What was that?" Sheva asked, and looked down at the corpse. I ran over and jacked the money it left. Sheva glared at me.

"What? Where he's going he won't be needing it." I said, and stuffed the money in my pockets. Besides, what if there was another merchant dude here?

"You disrespectful-" Before Sheva could finish, Billy butted in.

"Wow, ten minutes in and you made an enemy." He said to me. I sighed.

"Not my fault she can't take a joke." I said. Sheva looked like she wanted to strangle me. Ah, the adventures have just begun.

**A/N: No cliffhanger! Yey! Hehehe, but yeah, hope you enjoyed. : ) Please review : )**


	75. Executioner,Moths,and Auto Responses!

**A/N: YEY! Thank you guys for all the lovely reviews : ) They made me very happy : ) I hope you guys are satisfied so far with the story : ) Thank you all once more, and without further ado, here is chapter 75 : )**

Resident Evil: Stay Alive

Chapter: 75

"The Executioner, Moths, and Auto Responses!"

**CB, Rick, Billy, and Chris**

I was sort of freaked out with these new zombie like creatures- I did not appreciate the fact that their mouths protruded octopus like evil razors of doom. I am very much afraid- hence, Rick, Chris and Sheva are going first. My life is rather important. Heh heh.

We were walking around on hot thin dark sandy trails, and saw a small hutch of boarded shelters. There was one house just below us, a ladder climb down, and a turn to the left. I think it looked a lot like a market place because no one could really live there, and there were tall fruit stands. Chris jumped down first, then Sheva who tried to look all hot jumping down, and landing while she swished her pony tail. I rolled my eyes.

Rick jumped down, and then Billy. I attempted to jump down, but got scolded for not using the ladder. Peh.

"You could have sprained your ankle!" Rick scolded. I rolled my eyes. Again.

"Yes, thank you mother." I said sarcastically, as we walked along the walkway to a light blue house. We eventually walked in and saw a large table with fruit on it to the left, another longer table in the center of the room, and two shelves on either side of the only two windows in the room. We suddenly heard a commotion outside the window and went to go check it out.

The dude that had given us our guns was on top of a roof, kneeling before a chopping block. A majini was screaming into a microphone, while a crowd before him cheered. I looked next to the dude that had given us our weapons- a giant majini with a huge axe was standing by, ready to execute him.

"No!" Sheva cried out, and ran for the door- Chris caught her arm.

"Hey, wait, let's see what happens!" Chris said, and we turned back to look at the axe man. His body was sort of purple, and he wore a black bag over his face. Chains cross crossed across his chest. Let's call him, The Executioner. The executioner executed the dude that gave us our guns.

"Oh." Chris said, and scratched the back of his head, embarrassed. Suddenly the Majini on the microphone magically spotted us out of a small window. Yeah. Our luck is THAT good.

He yelled something, which was probably along the lines of, "KILL THEM!" Because next thing I knew, a huge horde of majini were headed our way. Chris and Rick immediately pushed the two shelves in front of the two windows and backed away to the center of the room.

The majinis crawled over the gated barrier that separated us between each other, and approached our crappy house. Rick was starting to tremble- probably going through with drawls at the worst time possible. I shot a Majini that had smashed through the door we came.

"Get back." Sheva commanded, getting in front of me. I sighed, and put my hands on my hips. Every single game, some asshole thinks I can't defend myself and pushes me aside. I went to the opposite side of the room, and took my anger out on a poor majini with a shovel.

"UGHHH!" I groaned.

"You okay?" Billy asked, as he shot a Majini that was breaking through the shelf.

"Yeah, just tired of always being in trouble." I said.

Eventually Chris had us all move outside, and once we got there, The Executioner crushed the gate and we all stared in horror at the giant beast before us.

"I'M SCAREDDDD!" I screeched so loud I thought the majini were slightly frightened. Rick suddenly attacked the Executioner, kicking it in the stomach, and then face. It immediately fell on to its stomach. I stared in surprise.

"Yeesssss, so long Rick has his super powers we're golden!" Chris cheered, and Billy fist pumped in agreement.

"Yeee!" I squeaked, but was slightly afraid for my brother since the beast was enormous, and Rick was a good two feet smaller.

"Hey, air support, you guys mind blowing up that gate so we can get through?" Chris asked into his ear phone. A chopper was heard over head. I grinned. This is so cool. We hella have the upper hand.

"He said to stay clear and he'll blow it up in a minute." Chris repeated for us. I nodded, and resumed shooting Majinis. Eventually after we shot them all, all that was left was the Executioner that refused to go down. Rick suddenly stiffened, and held his head in pain.

"Rick!" I called, and shot at the Executioner who was just about to bring up his axe and hack into Rick. I had slowed him down, but the axe was still being raised.

"RICK MOVE!" I screamed horrified, and ran towards my brother. The axe ascended quickly, and then-

"DAMN BOYYYYY." Billy chuckled in admiration, and 'wooped'. Rick had caught the axe with his bare hands.

"SHIT SOOOOON." Chris yelled, and had his hand over his mouth in disbelief. I fell over in shock. Yeah, I'm badass. Please note my sarcasm. Sheva was giving my brother the 'Oh my God, I think I just fell in love!' look. Stupid Sheva. Stupid Executioner. Stupid Resident Evil five. Just kidding, this game looks pretty cool so far.

"When did you guys become gangsters?" I asked my male friends. Chris and Billy 'hmph'ed me, and watched as Rick pushed away the axe, and landed a kick in the Executioner's face. Or what I assumed would be his face.

"Rick, would you kick his ass already?" I asked my brother, while sitting on a step leading to a roof. Yep, weird house. Rick's lizard eyes darted to me, but he nodded.

In one swift move, he snapped the neck of the Executioner.

"Man, you showin' off n' shittttt." Billy grinned, and watched as Rick cracked his knuckles.

"Billy? Seriously?" I asked.

"Oh. I don't know what's wrong with me- I'm having a gangster day." Billy said, and looked down at his gun as if to avoid my eye.

"Rick are you-" Before I could finish the giant red gate exploded sending metal shards flying every where. We all took cover and waited for it to be safe.

"Let's move." Chris said, and jogged ahead. I followed behind, but was pushed back by Sheva whom clearly doubted my skills. I don't get why women whom are always older than me, try to put me down because they want to be the hot one, or one who gets the guy, whatever their motives are. I think they repeatedly forget that I'm FIFTEEN and to any of these men I could be a daughter! Okay maybe not, but they would be considered serious pedophiles. I'm not even including Rick in my thoughts because we all know we're siblings and that's as far as I want that topic to go.

"So hey, you know how every woman who joins our group wants one of your guys's nuts?" I asked. Rick shrugged, but an arrogant smile crossed his face. Geez, just cause you and Wesker share the same virus, don't mean you should turn into him bro!

"Anyway, isn't it weird they think they have to step all over me to do so?" I asked him. We rounded a corner and reached a large red metal door.

"I don't know. Maybe they want to be the alpha female." Rick suggested. I stared at Rick.

"Noo, that's a guy thing." I said, and we passed through the large door.

"Well, I don't know." Rick said, and looked down at me confused. I grit my teeth dammit.

"Hey, slow guys. Something doesn't feel right." Chris said, from ahead of the group. Billy was just behind Chris, then Sheva, then Rick, then me. We walked into sewage, and dead ahead was a skimsey metal door with a regular pad lock. Bodies were slightly afloat in the foot deep sewage. I grimaced at the dirty water and watched Chris carefully walk towards the bodies. Suddenly two of the bodies convulsed, and a large orange yellow moth like creature tore through the backs. The moths looked to be as big as a vulture, and their bodies were … icky slimy.

"Hey Billy, don't these things look like the dummy dolls used back in our training-" Before Chris could finish a tentacle shot out of what appeared to be the moth's crotch, and wrapped around Chris's throat.

"THEY'RE NOT THE SAME, THEY'RE NOT THE SAME!" Chris yelled, and choking. I collapsed into laughter, while Sheva and Billy shot it dead, Rick took care of the second one.

"And to answer your question Chris, yes they do." Billy said grinning. Chris mumbled, and walked up to the padlock. He shot it with his hand gun and opened it for the rest of us.

"Chris we can't see a thing!" Sheva exclaimed.

"Sheva!" I called in the dark.

"Roger!" She automatically responded. I laughed.

"That is not funny!" She yelled. Chris turned on a flash light, a smile on his face.

"Okay, Okay, let's go." Chris grinned.

"Chris!" Billy called.

"Okay!" Chris replied automatically.

"I SAID LET'S GO!" Chris snapped at Billy. Billy and I snickered.

We walked close to Chris and through the dark stinky sewers. Suddenly a large hairless, grey dog appeared. It was about the size of a full grown wolf.

"D'AWWWWW!" I exclaimed in adoration- that is, until it's mouth split apart vertically, and all the way down from the back of its head to the top of the throat. It barked angrily, the hundreds of razor sharp teeth shining with the layer of saliva that coated them.

Chris started shooting at it, but it was extremely fast, and knocked him down. Billy and Rick shot the inside of the dog's moth as it opened wide, ready to snap Chris's head off.

"UHMMM." I said loudly, and pointed to another dog, this one just as big, but brown.

"For our fallen brothers!" Sheva yelled, and shot at the dog. I whipped out my magnum and shot once. It died.

"What the hell does that mean?" I asked. Sheva glared at me.

"My fallen comrades. They have died in battle. Now it is just me and my team." Sheva said.

"Do you exclaim this often?" I asked.

"Sometimes." She said. I groaned.

"Greaatt, another thing to look forward to in Resident Evil five. Sheva's constant, 'FOR OUR FALLEN BROTHERS!'" I scowled. Rick chuckled, knowing exactly how eye rolling, cheesy it sounded.

"Do not disrespect me." Sheva said venomously. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, yeah." I said, walking past her. Esh, I was actually missing Ashley.

**Somewhere in the white house**

"Ugh that slut Claire Bear better not be talking about me. I swear, I just felt my ears ring." Ashley complained, and rubbed her right ear. She went back to reading her Cosmopolitan magazine.

**Back in Africa**

Hmm, you know what? Never mind, Ashley was a lot to handle. Sheva at least could hold her own.

We eventually reached the end of the sewers and found ourselves by some docks. Small shops bordered the harbor and eerily enough, everything was silent.

"Be on guard." Chris said. We all followed behind Chris.

"Heh heh heh, ever the hero hm, Redfield?" We all wheeled around to see Wesker stand just a few yards up the beach like slopes leading to the shops.

"WHERE'S JILL?" Chris yelled. Wesker's eyebrows raised.

"YES! That means she's alive!" Chris yelled, and had an extremely relieved look on his face.

"I did not say that Redfield." Wesker frowned.

"No, but your eyebrows raised, and now you're trying to deny she's alive, which means you know that the fall didn't kill her!" Chris said, his deductive reasoning either genius, or retarded. Take your pick ladies and gentlemen.

"Your deductive reasoning has me wonder how you ever managed to make S.T.A.R.S." Wesker said evenly, his voice flat.

"S.T.A.R.S.!" I yelled like the Nemesis had. Every eye went to me.

"Sorry. Was compelled to do it." I mumbled.

"Well, seems like your journey for Jill ends here. She's GONE." Wesker smirked evilly.

**A/N: Weeeee, been a while, but I'm hella sick. : / so yeah. Just wanted something for you guys to read and stuffs. Reviews are like candy!**


	76. It's Debatable

**A/N: Yo. Dudes, college is crazy. I'm so beat. DX but myeessss I have another chappie for my lovely duckies. : ) Thank you everyone that reviewed the last chapter, you all made me smile and love you for lifeeee. : ) Enjoy chappie 76 : )**

Resident Evil: Stay Alive

Chapter: 76

"It's Debatable"

**Claire Bear, Chris, Billy, Rick, and big fat meanie**

"Jill isn't dead." Chris said glaring at Wesker.

"Of Course she is. She risked her insignificant life for your insignificant life." Wesker responded coolly. I bit my lower lip and watched as Chris' shoulders shook with anger.

Rick and Billy were watching Wesker's every move and stood ready to defend against him. Sheva and I were just kind of watching as if it were a soap opera.

"Wesker… I will kill you. This whole thing you're doing- it's gone far enough and I'm going to stop you before you ruin anymore lives!" Chris yelled angrily.

"As you've attempted and failed Redfield." Wesker said, and turned on his heel.

"Where are you going?" Billy asked, a totally disinterested look splayed across his face.

"To make preparations. This is our last adventure. You will all meet your demise." Wesker said, and smirked. He then looked at Rick.

"I'm surprised the injection isn't killing you. You'd be quite the candidate for my perfect virus." Wesker said. Rick glared at him. Kitty to kitty, they glared at each other.

Wesker then approached Rick slowly. Rick just then went into his immobile withdrawl and managed to keep a straight face, but rows of tremors ran through his frame. Wesker smirked.

"Stay away from him!" Chris yelled, slapping his gun out and aiming it at Wesker. Wesker kicked Chris in the chest, and sent him flying down the beach and into the shallow waters. Wesker then rounded on Billy who had a 'why me?' look on his face and joined Chris in the waters. Sheva started shooting at Wesker, but he dodged the bullets with his inhumane speed. I started shooting at him too.

"Your attempts are futile!" Wesker said, and bitch slapped Sheva across the sand. She yelled out in pain and shock. I would have laughed if it weren't for the fact that I was Wesker's next target. I did a half cartwheel/summersault which equals myself looking like a loser. But anyway, I managed to escape Wesker's panther strike of doom.

"LMAOSHMSFOAIDMT!" I yelled the letters quickly, staring at Sheva, then resume my running flee from Wesker. He caught me by the throat and held me up with one arm. Rick growled.

"What does that even mean?" Chris asked me, gripping for his gun. Wesker looked at me expectantly. I guess he thought I was giving Sheva a code. I grunted.

"Laughing my ass off so hard my sombrero fell off and I dropped my taco…" I explained.

Silence

Wesker's grip on my throat suddenly tightened, and I couldn't breathe. I started blacking out when suddenly I was sliding across the sand. I groaned, and held my throat. I looked up to see Rick in a glare down with Wesker who was getting up off the ground. Then they were gone.

I saw glimpses of them fighting each other, it was like watching the Matrix. Blurs of movements raced across the sand, and every now and then they'd slow down when a hit landed or when they blocked a big attack. I got to my feet slowly. Rick was doing moves that I never knew he could do. Even without the virus in his body, the way he was kicking, and punching… he knew something about karate or martial arts…

In fact, some of the things Rick knew and could do was… suspicious. I felt myself growing confused and a little… betrayed? Rick was hiding a part of himself from me…

"Damn." Billy was at my side in an instant and helping me up. Suddenly Rick crashed through the sand and groaned in pain. I started to run over to my brother. Billy held me back. Chris and Sheva started shooting at Wesker who easily dodged the bullets.

"Until next time." He said, and then vanished in his inhuman speed. Rick got up slowly and looked over at me.

"You okay?" He asked panting.

"Fine. So Rick, you mind telling me where you learned karate or whatever you were doing?" I asked him, my throat still raw. He watched me silently. He then stood and made his way over to us.

"Claire Bear, I have to tell you something." He said slowly.

I waited.

"I work for the CIA back home." He said quietly. I felt myself come short of breath, and my eyes widened. Chris and Billy didn't look that surprised.

"W-what?" I asked, shocked. Rick looked at me sadly.

"I couldn't tell you or mom or Maria, or Catrina." He said. I felt shocked. Here I thought he went off to be a boss at this nice fancy restaurant…

"I'm sorry." Rick finished. I turned around and walked towards the pier and the mini abandoned stores; ignoring Rick. Chris started talking to Rick, and Billy ran up next to me and walked with me.

"He had an obligation to his country Claire Bear." Billy said taking my hand. I rolled my eyes.

"So? He should have told _me_ at least!" I growled.

"Uhm… Yeah, but he could get fired or something." Billy said soothingly.

"SO you think I'm a blabber mouth?" I asked him. Billy sighed.

"You know what, you're right. Rick's a moron for not telling you." Billy said, but I could tell he was just saying it so I wouldn't flip out on him.

"Thank you Billy!" I said, pretending he was finally getting my point. He sighed.

We soon reached the docks and had to walk them in order to get to a metal ladder that would get us up to the mini stores. Okay wooden stalls with fruit really.

We walked onto the wooden pier, and noticed a small fisher boat tied to the pier on the far end of the docks. Billy and I decided to check it out, while Brutus(Rick), Chris, and Sheva proceeded on down the docks to the right, where they would climb up an old steel ladder.

Billy and I got closer to the large boat, and noticed something black on it moving. It was just under the steering wheel, so we had to get closer to see what it was. We walked across a wooden plank that made as a bridge to get on to the boat, and were on the boat. There wasn't really anything on the plain white boat. It was rather old, and the white paint was chipping. I saw some rope, broken wood… nothing of interest.

"Let's keep going." Billy said nodding to the back of the boat. I nodded, and whipped out my gun. We walked along the side of the boat, using the narrow walkway there, and walked along the curve of the boat. We walked carefully to the center, and saw a person huddled under the steering wheel.

**Rick, Chris, and Sheva**

Rick was a little disappointed in his sister for not being understanding, but disappointment was quickly replaced with self-guilt. He'd known being a part of this… secretive cooperation would definitely earn his disapproval and angry/hurt feelings to the people closest to him. He just somehow managed to build up the idea that Claire Bear wouldn't be mad or disappointed with him.

"She'll forgive you." Chris said beside him. Rick looked down at Rick who was looking up at the ladder. Sheva put a hand on Rick's shoulder.

"She is your sister. She will forgive you." She said. Rick nodded, taking comfort in their kind words. He couldn't help but notice Sheva's hand linger a little longer on his shoulder than necessary. This of course made him think of his girlfriend back home. If it'd been months would she leave him? Would she forget and move on?

Rick shook his head.

Of course not, Serene loved him, and he loved her. There's no way she would give up on him. He suddenly felt a new wave of determination flow through him. He had to get back. He had to save Claire Bear, make sure his family knew they were both okay, and get back to the woman he loved.

Sheva went up the ladder first, then Chris, and then Rick. As they all stood before the fruit stalls, things seemed a little too quiet. Rick and Chris pressed forward, Sheva following close behind.

"Check out the fruit. In this heat I wouldn't mind eating some." Rick said, already salivating at the thought of eating a juicy melon. The heat was very uncomfortable and didn't make their mission any less difficult.

"I wouldn't chance it." Chris said, nodding his head towards a bunch of flies floating over a rotten melon. Rick felt self-pity take over.

"I'm so thirsty though… and hungry…" Rick complained. The fight with Wesker left him feeling parched. Sheva was suddenly beside him, and handing him her canteen. Rick smiled gratefully.

"Thanks!" He said, and unscrewed the cap, and drank some of the cool water. He smiled happily, and handed it back to Sheva after sealing it.

"No problem," Sheva smiled, looking at him grinning.

"Come on losers, I don't have all day. I gotta find Jill." Chris said, already a few yards ahead of them, at a set of double green doors leading into a mini white shack. Rick 'hmph'ed and followed Chris.

"Jesus." Chris winced at the sight before him.

A corpse hung by its neck from one of the wooden planks supporting the roof. The corpse stunk due to the heat, and the length of time it had been dead. Sheva gagged, and held her nose in disgust. That was when Chris noticed a shiny key hanging from around the dead man's neck. Chris and Rick exchanged worried looks.

"Okay, usually when we're faced with this, and getting a key… something bad always happens." Chris said, looking around worried. Rick chuckled at Chris, and aimed his hand gun at the chain of the key necklace.

"Growing old _and_ paranoid?" Rick asked Chris laughing.

"Hey…" Chris said, trying to sound threatening but was a little distracted as the key fell… and a chunk of dead flesh. Rick stooped and picked up the key.

Suddenly inaudible yelling, and running was heard. The green doors slammed open and a fat guy in white boxers ran in. His body was reddish brown, and his eyes golden. He did look like a boxer. He suddenly took long strides towards Chris, swinging as he went.

"I TOLD- AGH!" Chris went flying across the room. Rick shot at the Majini boxer, while backing away, Sheva doing the same. The monster kneeled as he tried to recover from the shots. Rick ran up to it and building momentum, spun and kicked the thing in the neck. The creature groaned in pain, and fell flat on its face.

Its whole body swelled up like a beach ball, which made Rick approach it a little confused. It then exploded. Its body parts and blood sprayed everywhere and the force of the mini body explosion sent Rick flying.

"Awh. Sick man." Chris commented, and shot at the majini coming through the door. Rick tried his best not to gag.

"Whatever Chris." Rick groaned and got up. Sheva was puking. Rick was happy Claire Bear didn't see what happened or she would be joining Sheva in the puking corner.

"Yo Chris, we're back!" Chris heard his name and turned to see Claire Bear and Billy walk back. There was a person walking behind them that he didn't have the time to get a good look at.

"Not now, we're outnumbered by these things!" Chris yelled and backed away from the window he'd been shooting out as more Majini came through it.

Chris looked over at Rick was- battling another boxer man, while Billy and Claire Bear and this unknown figure fought the Majini flooding through the door. Sheva was at his side.

The battle was moved outside, which wasn't the smartest of ideas since Majini on rooftops shot angry flamed arrows at them.

"Rick!" Chris yelled, and nodded his head at the bowmen. Rick nodded, and with his inhuman skills, jumped up on the shack roof- and kicked the bowman. Rick proceeded to the left where an alley led down to more small shacks and a whole new opening with small houses circling what seemed to be a small center of market's place.

"Chris, look!" Sheva called, and pointed at our fellow helicopter that started to blow up the Majini for us.

"YEAH!" Chris and Billy cheered. Claire Bear fist pumped.

**REG. POV.**

"YEA THAZ WAZZAP!" I cheered and smiled widely. This is awessoommmee! Our small group… okay big group made our way down the small alley way and into the center of the market like place. I wondered when Chris would acknowledge our friend.

"Come on!" Said friend said, and grabbed my hand.

"Okay, Okay!" I said annoyed at the person already. How'd he even survive?

More explosions and we were all safe, for now...

"Okay, now, who are- Oh my God." Chris stared at the guy Billy and I had brought back with us. Billy had just as an uncomfortable look on his face. Chris' face seemed to go a shade paler, and Sheva just looked confused. Rick jumped down from a shack roof and walked towards us confused by our silence. He suddenly saw the guy and froze. His eyes then turned warmer.

"Well, it has been debated whether you really died or not…" Rick said chuckling. I nodded in agreement.

"Yes it has." I smiled, and looked up into the guy's brown eyes.

**A/N: OOOOO who is it? Do you guys know? Review! Sorry for spelling/grammar have been sick for a while with strep throat + mid terms. FUCK MY LIFE GUYS. Okay, review! I love you all!**


	77. Army Names and Old Friends

**A/N: Hiii, so, here's chappy… uhm… lemme check-77! Haha, gee. Anywho- now you guys get to see who the mystery person is! A lot of you guys were right : ) anyway, I thank you readers, and I thank my lovely reviewers. I would not be able to continue without you! XD Okai, without further ado here is chapter 77.**

Resident Evil: Stay Alive

Chapter: 77

"Army names and Old Friends"

**Claire Bear, Chris, Rick, Billy, and…**

"Steve Burnside…" Rick mused and patted Steve on the shoulder chuckling.

"Hey Rick." Steve smiled. His hair was longer and his body more muscular.

"How'd you survive?" I asked him… trying not to sound disappointed… and probably failing, but whatever, Steve needs that ego of his to diminish anyway.

"Wesker." He replied simply as if we would know everything this one name held. We did. We all jumped back and raised our guns at him.

"YOU'VE BEEN TAINTED!" I yelled. Billy chuckled, but I glared at him for ruining my dramatic moment, and he stopped. How dare he-?

"No, no, I escaped the facility where he was holding me and managed to get here-" Steve started,

"HOW CONVENIENT!" I interjected. I got glared at. Damn.

"I'm here to help you…" Steve whispered, feeling worse by the second. I glared at him and looked at my friends (and traitor brother) to see if they believed his sob story.

Billy: Had the expression of…. Couldn't care less.

Sheva: Still curious about who da fuck this guy is.

Chris: HE'S ALIVE? (slow today guys, bear with me.)

Rick: Yeah right.

We sort of agreed we couldn't just ditch Steve in the middle of nowhere, so we were forced to have him come along with us. Drat.

"Miss me?" Steve joked to me.

"No." I said bluntly.

"Good thing I don't love you anymore. You were mean. I've set my sights much… higher…" Steve said and literally looked Sheva up and down.

"EWWWWW!" I yelled as Steve walked off to flirt with Sheva who was probably eight years or so older than he was.

I didn't care that Steve just offended me because one, he's a douche, two, he was a moron, and three, his sights were on Sheva which to me was amusing.

"So did Wesker do anything… unnatural to you?" Rick asked, and we all heard snorts from Chris and Billy.

"No. Well, yes. I feel a lot stronger- and smarter." Steve said as we walked on. I walked beside Billy while Chris and Sheva had the lead. Rick and Steve were in the back.

We entered a small courtyard (very small) where we didn't spend much time, and thus we carried on. We then found ourselves having to maneuver through large storage containers. As amusing as it was to watch Steve run into a trip wire and explode the bomb- thus sending him sprawling into Sheva- it wasn't so amusing when we were faced with dogs whose heads came apart vertically and held razor sharp teeth.

THUS!

I ran. Yes we all know my ways by now. Let the three big guys take care of them and let us girls hang back. And yes, in case you're wondering, I am putting Steve in the category as girls.

"I don't get it, why can't I fight?" Steve asked me. I looked up at him.

"We should let the guys take care of it." I said trying not to laugh. Rick and Chris high fived after killing a giant dog with excellent teamwork.

"But I'm a guy." Steve protested, a slight frown appearing on his face. I studied him.

"Hm…" I hummed dubiously. Steve glared at me.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Steve yelled at me and went to shove me. I jumped back, stuck my tongue out, and ran away from him.

"You're so immature!" Steve yelled after me.

"Hey, Alfred called, he wants his whiny voice back!" I chuckled, and Steve saw red. He ran after me and I was a little shocked at his speed, but thankfully, I used my inferno weight to lay like a lump on the ground- tripping Steve, and sending him flying again.

"Ahahah!" I laughed, then realized as Steve stood his eyes were steel grey with vertical slits his pupils had changed into.

"Oh." I said, realizing he was pissed…. Off….

"You're pissing me off!" Steve growled, his voice deep and menacing. I paused.

"Better than being pissed on." I said. Steve charged. Okay, note to self- not funny.

Before I could brace myself for the impact, Rick was in front of me, and held Steve by the throat. His own eyes kitty-like. Okay maybe I can forgive Rick for lying since he did just save my ass.

"You're- You're like me?" Steve croaked. Rick let go off Steve who fell on his ass.

"Not for much longer. Learn to control yourself." Rick said. And thus, Steve stuck by Rick's side because to him, Rick was his sensei. UGH.

It was kind of cool wandering through the storage containers, but when we got through to a small space with a large red metal gate, we were faced with ten majini, one boxer guy, and three dogs.

Billy and I stayed side by side like usual- being best friends of course consisted of this- but even when we were concentrating on our own kills or moving out of the way- we always found our center back with each other. I wondered briefly if Billy was like me at my age. That… would be so cool…

"Claire Bear, switch!" Billy commanded, and we both turned ninety degrees towards each other- tossed each other our weapons, and turned back to our targets. I now held a shot gun. I was a little intimidated by this strong weapon, but it was very strong. I blew away to majinis. Billy used my magnum to finish off boxer dude.

"Again." Billy said, a little more calmly, and we repeated the motion.

"Billy, C.B., how you holding up?" Chris asked, as he tried to shoot down the majini bowmen. Flaming arrows rained down on us- but magically missing us. Yey!

"I like the abbreviation! We're good mother hen!" I called back.

"I'm glad you like it- and don't call me mother hen! I'm Big Cheese!" Chris replied. I chuckled.

"Okay, my code name is C.B., yours is Big Cheese, Billy? What's yours?" I asked as I shot a majini that was about to feast on useless Steve. Sheva seemed to be pissed by our discussion during this… fight.

"Cobra." Billy said amused. I looked at Rick.

"Thor." He said. I looked at Sheva.

"I don't have time to play these games- I suggest you take things a little more serious." Sheva scolded. Pause.

"Fun sucker." I said, referring to it being her code name.

"YEAH!" Chris, Rick, and Billy yelled. Sheva seethed.

"I wanna be-" Steve started but I cut him off-

"Cry baby!"

"NO!" Steve yelled.

"Thus we are dubbed!" Rick declared and as we all broke into laughter- the last majini fell. Sheva of course exploded with rage.

"I'm asking for a helicopter to be sent in to take all your friends home. Chris, we are on a mission, and these idiots are going to get us killed!" Sheva yelled. Everyone was quiet.

"SHEVA!" Chris yelled.

"ROGER!" She yelled back automatically. And that's how Chris ended up knocked out on the ground, and we all had to wait for him to wake up.

It was about an hour later when Chris regained consciousness. Needless to say, Sheva sent in a helicopter which we had to nominate two people to get on.

"Steve and Sheva." I said. Rick gave me a look. Sheva had to be here since she was the game character. Sadly, I realized, who had to be the second person to leave.

"BILLY CAN'T GO!"I screamed and clung to his leg.

"Claire Bear, it's okay. I'll be watching." Billy said, but clearly irked by Sheva. Chris looked like a dissatisfied child at Chuckie Cheese. Rick looked annoyed too. Steve was on the helicopter- fine with leaving and going back to the cabin where he'd be safe.

"DON'T LEAVE MEEEEE!" I yelled sadly.

"Jesus Christ." Rick muttered and grabbed me, and held me away from Billy. Billy waved and got into the helicopter. I watched it shrink away into the sky. I rounded on Sheva.

"Happy?" I asked her. She smiled.

"Yes." She started towards the red gate. Rick held me back from KICKING HER ASS TO CHINA.

**Billy and Steve**

"Peace bro." Billy gave Steve a peace sign, buckled his parachute, and leapt out of the helicopter. He heard Steve yell his name in horror as he hurtled towards the ground.

After a few seconds of free falling, Billy activated his chute and floated down to the ground. He was somewhere far away from his friends, but he had no doubts he'd find his way back.

"Lost?" Came an amused voice. Billy whirled around to see Hunk standing in his original uniform.

"Yeah, I'm looking for this fifteen year old girl, her older brother with kitten eyes, and a big dork named Chris. Oh and this annoying lady named Sheva. Seen em'?" He asked, as he undid the parachute from his body.

"Ah, once or twice." Hunk chuckled. Billy and Hunk shook hands happy to see each other alive and well.

"Been a while man, where'd you go?" Billy asked as Hunk led him in a general direction.

"I have work. I always have work to do. You know this Coen. Besides, I was making a point rejoining the group in some hours. For now, let's watch them and make sure nothing obscures their path." Hunk said. Billy stared at Hunk.

"Is that what you've been doing for us?" He asked. Hunk nodded.

"At times." He confessed. Billy nodded.

"Thanks." He said.

"No need to thank me." Hunk replied. They walked along the sandy grounds, short abandoned buildings surrounding them, and the heat being almost unbearable.

"Aren't you hot in that thing?" Billy asked, wiping his forearm across his face.

"It helps keep the heat out. But considering the extreme heat- I'm rather hot still." Hunk said.

"Interesting…" Billy mused.

**C.B., Big Cheese, Thor, and Fun Sucker**

"Help me pull this open." Sheva said. No one moved. She glared. OKAY we totally have a right to be mad at her- she sent off Billy! And how lame must Steve feel? He just made his grand entrance and he was already sent off!

"Fine." Chris whined, and went to help Sheva slide open the big gate. We entered the court yard that was filled with car tires stacked on top of each other, and then just random metal scraps of trash.

"Do you guys hear that?" Rick asked. I listened carefully, and soon heard the rumbling of multiple engines approach.

Five motorcycles flew up above us and landed behind us. The riders were Majinis whom looked particularly pissed off.

We whipped out our guns and shot at them- but it was rather difficult since they were on bikes and stuff.

"DUCK!" Chris ordered as one came by twirling a thick metal chain. Rick kept me behind him and tried shooting the one closest to us. The Majini crashed and died.

"Oh shit-" We all turned to see Sheva's gun jam, and a Majini racing towards us. Then a single shot rang out- and then some more. We looked around and saw some BSAA members come into the courtyard at a different door. They definitely saved our asses.

"Josh!" Sheva cried and hugged the lead dude. He smiled and introduced himself- then his men.

"Sheva here is the little sister of our team." He said proudly. Sheva smiled happy.

"Well that's great, but you're going to have to go now. Only four people can be in our group. We had to exile two others just a few minutes ago so… thanks for saving our asses- bye now." I said, and made to walk away, but Chris caught my arm.

"Ah, sorry." Chris apologized for me.

"Some of our teammates have died already… our numbers are dwindling." Josh said, looking at Sheva sadly.

"No…" She said dramatically.

"Noo…" I mocked.

After a while of yapping we separated and carried on, but of course Sheva had to go and exclaim:

"For our fallen brothers!" Which made us all snort at the dramatic outburst.

"WELCOME!" Came a familiar ragged voice.

"AGHH!" Rick, Chris, Sheva and I screamed, jumping ten feet in the air. It was the merchant… from… the… previous game.

"What the hell? How did you get here?" Rick asked.

"Yeah, how'd you escape?" Chris asked. Silence.

"Whatta ya buyin?" The merchant asked. I sighed, but was relieved. We had to spend our money somewhere right? And upgrade our weapons…

"Okay, I'll take…" I started.

**A/N: Yeee! 77 done. Hope you liked it, and ahahaa enjoyed Steve's cameo appearance. LOL. REVIEW! Sorry for spelling/grammar- going to movies and felt bad for not updating sooner. XD **


	78. The Marshlands

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been in a little bit of a rut- my boyfriend and I broke up so I was not in the mood to write. I also had finals. But yeah. Sorry for being gone so long, but I'm determined to finish this story over the summer. : ) Anyway, enjoy chapter 78… **

Resident Evil: Stay Alive

Chapter: 78

"The Marshlands"

**Claire Bear, Billy, Chris, and Rick**

Chris and I walked along in the back while the all knowing Sheva lead us around with Josh. Rick was listening in on what they were saying.

"I miss Billy." I blurted out.

"He just left." Chris said looking at me amused.

"AND?" I asked, stopping and looking at him.

"… Yeah I miss him too." Chris said and gave me a sad look which I'm sure he didn't mean to look as kiddish as it did.

"You're cute!" I said and smiled. He stared at me.

"Like a hamster." I rephrased. Chris looked insulted.

"I don't look like a hamster!" He said indignantly.

"Nooo, but I mean you're cute like that, not cute like hot." I said, trying to explain myself. Chris stared at me.

"Jill thinks I'm hot." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh my God Chris, okay you're hot- but I meant right now- you're cute!" I said hopelessly. Chris smiled.

"Oh thank you." He said.

"That went on waaaay too long." I muttered and ignored his questioning look.

Eventually we were lead out of the small village we'd pillaged- yay I rhymed! And we were lead to a big jeep like car that held two helicopter guns aiming behind the vehicle itself. Josh drove the car, while Chris and the rest of us were in the back squeezed between the guns.

Blah blah blah, Josh talked about how cool his little group was, and Sheva was all smiling and shit like she invented the group.

"Yes, for our fallen brothers!" Sheva said, trying to sound all macho probably but just sounding really dorky. She already said this once before- I felt like there was a pattern being established.

"Uh, sure." I said and polished a knife I'd found. Rick gave me a look- probably saying I was being rude.

"What? I'm here to get out of this game, not sit here and pretend I'm fighting for some people she's fighting for." I said, and realized how mean I sounded. Chris suddenly surprised me by saying:

"I know right, I'm here to find Jill- otherwise I wouldn't be here." He looked a little annoyed too. But I think we all were frustrated at the constant dangers- the horrors of losing someone- and all that shit that now we're so angry and cynical.

"Chris, you may not appreciate what my brothers have done, but I do." Sheva said, her perfect eyebrows pulled together in a frown.

"We can appreciate their courage but we're here for our own reasons." I said.

"You are here because you are a spoiled brat who has no idea when to shut up!" Sheva spat- woahhhhh, she was worse than Ashley!

"WELL! Now that you opened the gates of Hell- You're a joke, I think you were made just for the sake of having someone hot to look at while playing this game, and really, I think you'll just annoy the shit out of every gamer out there." I said glaring at her. Rick stared at me in shock- as did Chris.

"Game? You think this is a game?" Sheva asked me venomously. Josh couldn't hear our bickering.

"Uhm. No." I said lamely. Sheva didn't seem to think I was speaking sanely.

"Chris, I'm going to let Josh take Claire with him when we arrive at the rendezvous point, this child has been here long enough." Sheva snapped. I glared at her.

"She goes no where." Rick said, sounding totally badass. Yup- that's my brother everyone! Mwahaha.

"She is too young and inexperienced to be here!" Sheva yelled- before we could retort Josh yelled over us,

"SHAKE EM' OFF!" We all looked at Josh confused until a molotov was thrown into my lap. Thank God it didn't burst. We realized we were surrounded by the zombie people las plagas…. What the hell was it they were again? Oh yeah, Majini. Jeez. Anyway, they were riding motorcycles and coming up were two large trucks being driven by them.

"AHHHH!" I screamed, and threw the Molotov, which conveniently landed on a Majini riding a motorcycle along with one sitting behind him. They died.

"They are trying to kill us!" Josh yelled. Rick got the helicopter gun on top of the Jeep while Chris took the one on the bottom. And before you ask or say anything- yes it sounds totally gay which is why they ignored each other. Sheva and I shot at the motorcyclists the helicopter guns couldn't reach- at the sides.

"NO SHIT JOSH?" I asked. Josh didn't say anything. Okay, I feel bad now.

"Claire Bear get down!" Rick said and I ducked in time before a hatched hit me square in the face. THAT was scary. The Jeep shook and it was extremely hard to keep my balance. Even my hair whipping about my face was a pain in the ass. Rick and Chris were totally kicking ass with the guns. I remembered how Rick was in the CIA and almost wanted to throw up. Had he… killed anyone?

We eventually killed all of them, with minor cuts and bruises, but then Josh slammed on the breaks and turned us around and said we had to kill the Majini blocking the road. SOOO we had to kick ass again.

"Jesus this is a lot of work." I said, dodging knives and Molotovs. I shot at the Majini and eventually they were subdued. The Jeep went on and soon another truck of Majini came up next to us and tried to run us off over a cliff.

"Shoot them!" Josh yelled. We did as told.

Eventually it was dark and we were left alone. I fell asleep- don't hate.

"Ahahaha WELCOME!" A familiar voice said. I jumped ten feet high. It was the merchant!

"Finally! Jesus, I've been lugging around hella coins." Rick said. I laughed and started to empty my pockets too but we kept some saved in case the merchant got more stuff in inventory later that cost more.

"Yes, Rocket Launcher!" Rick cheered and hooked it on to his back. It was then my turn.

"Here ya go." I said giving him my money.

"Ahaha, thank ya." The Merchant said. I smiled happily.

"Whatta ya buyin'?" The Merchant asked.

"Can I get this Magnum, oh and that Hydra shot gun? I liked the way Billy used it." I said. The merchant handed me my new effects. I then stood aside for Sheva and Chris to do their biding. Sheva got a rifle and Chris got another shot gun.

I woke up to us being dropped off somewhere while Josh drove off to find his comrades. I noticed we were in stinkin' marshlands. We jumped aboard a small river boat thing- like Chris sat and steered, a giant (what looked like a giant fan) propeller was on the back of the boat. Rick, Sheva, and I were in front of Chris on a standing plat form. Marshlands stretched out as far as the eye could see and mini islands occupied very space.

"Let's go to this island first." Rick called over the loud engine of the boat. Chris nodded and we headed over towards the closest one. Chris parked the boat and we all got off. There were big spiked wooden polls in the ground forming a fence around the mini island and inside there was a small hand-made shelf in the center of the mini island. Huge doors were beside the shelf with four indentions. Great, we had to find four crests. I couldn't really see what was on the other side of the door but It looked like there may be a small trail leading to the main lands.

"Hey this skull is kind of neat." Rick said picking up an animal skull that hung from one of the spiked wooden polls. In the forehead was a small red jewel.

"Heeeeyyy." I said and watched Rick take the jewel.

"Nice." I commented as we made our way back to the boat.

"This should sell for a lot." Rick said.

"Hey Rick, have you ever killed anyone?" I asked him when we got on the boat. Sheva and Chris glanced at me then Rick, but tried to look like they weren't paying attention. Whatever.

"Now is not the time." Rick said.

"I think it's a good time. We could die any minute." I said. He looked down at me and for a while we just stared at each other angrily.

"I have." Rick said.

"Hm." I mumbled and turned my back on him.

"It was a part of my job." Rick said.

"How many?" I asked.

"…" Rick mumbled something. I turned around to look at him.

"What?" I asked.

"..ee." He mumbled. I glared at him.

"Spit that shit out Rick!" I yelled. He grit his teeth.

"Forty-three." He grit out. I stared at my brother- I felt like I barely even knew him. Chris let out a nervous cough behind Rick.

"Forty-three." Sheva whispered.

"Rick…" I said, feeling like I was gonna cry.

"Shut up guys, this is a conversation I'm having with my sister." Rick said. Sheva and Chris shut up. Ha ha, Rick mad was not pretty.

"I'm not talking to you." I said over my shoulder at Rick.

"Claire Bear, kom sa." He said, speaking Danish. Which we both tended to do when we were upset or trying to be very serious.

"Nej!" I yelled.

Thus the journey towards the second mini island continued in silence. I can't believe I was related to a … MURDERER!

We parked the boat, got off, and then proceeded towards the small hut like houses built out of sticks and rope. There were only two small huts and no Majini around which was cool.

"Found the first one." Chris said holding up what looked like a broken end of a sculpture.

"Good." Sheva said and we headed back towards the boat- yeah it's pretty repetitive.

Just before we reached the boat, a giant crocodile came out of the swampy waters and lazily crawled along the make shift pier- blocking our way to the boat. It didn't move.

"Uh, looks like we'll have to shoot it…" Chris said.

We all took aim-

"Well, seem you got this far without Coen." Came an amused voice. We whirled around to see Wesker. Rick immediately ran at Wesker- trying to fight him, but that was when I noticed Rick wasn't as fast as he was before. He was getting slower.

Wesker caught Rick's fist and squeezed hard.

"Argh!" Rick ground out in pain.

"I see the virus is leaving your body. Such a shame." Wesker chuckled. Rick tried to punch Wesker with his other hand but Wesker caught it, and kicked Rick sending him flying into the swampy waters. The crocodile jumped in after Rick. Sheva shot at the crocodile.

"RICK!" I yelled in horror. Wesker was at my side in an instant.

"I am weary of you and your brother. Your existence is no longer necessary- now you must die." Wesker said and grabbed my throat. He held me up off my feet and I choked. Chris shot at Wesker but Wesker was apparently Neo from the Matrix.

"Let her go!" Chris yelled. I was suddenly dropped- but soon realized it was because-

"Oh my God…" I whispered, while holding my throat. I looked behind me and saw Rick standing at the edge of the pier, soaking wet and eyes completely red. His cornea was now a black slit. Rick had thrown the huge crocodile at Wesker!

"Rick…" Wesker growled angrily while snapping the neck of the poor crocodile. I couldn't stop coughing from the strangle hold Wesker had on me, and watched Rick fearfully. His eyes hadn't been this bright a red.

"Rick, dude- calm down." Chris said, putting a hand on Rick's shoulder. Rick flashed Chris a death glare which Chris responded with in anger.

"CALM DOWN." Chris ordered. Rick's eyes faded from red to blue slowly. He then breathed a little easier. I looked back at Wesker who was nursing his ribs.

"Why do you always come back here, try to kill us, and then run away?" I asked curiously. Wesker glared at me.

"You will not survive." He growled. Just the way he'd said this sent shivers up my spine.

"Yeah huh…" I mumbled.

"You will die." Wesker stood straighter and suddenly a figure jumped down from what I thought, was the sky. It was a cloaked figure with what looked like a beaked nosed mask.

"Kill them." Wesker growled. The figure lunged at us.

**A/N: Break ups suck. : ( REVIEWS DON'T! :D **


	79. Another Day in Resident Evil

**A/N: Hey there fellow reviewers! Thank you so much for the reviews and the support. : ) I thank you all. : ) Here's chapter 79, and we will be on 80! DAMN hella chapters! XD EEEEE! This is for all of you guys. LOL! **

Resident Evil: Stay Alive

Chapter 79

"Another Day in Resident Evil"

**CB, Rick, Chris, Sheva, and Wesker**

I jumped back in horror and scaredliness. UHM, not a word, but I was afraid. Heh. The cloaked figure lunged at me first and I was completely scared of it-him, her- whatever. It was quick, small, and agile. Which only meant it was either a very feminine looking dude, or a female. I got kicked right in the face and flew back- far out onto the make shift pier. I nearly squeaked in horror thinking I was headed for the dark depths of the water. I wasn't. PHEW.

"Claire Bear!- Agh!" Chris was being had by this cloaked person. I'll call said cloaked person 'Cloaky'. Cloaky was showing off some badass moves and managed to floor all three of us (Sheva being the third). Rick watched with grit teeth.

"You seem troubled." Wesker smirked. Rick turned back to Wesker angrily.

"Bring it old man." Rick spat. Wesker's smirk disappeared and he got into his infamous Panther strike. I was momentarily relieved I was facing Cloaky rather than Wesker. That was when Cloaky decided to bitch slap me onto the floor again, and pulled out a TMP sub-machine gun and aimed it at my face. I lay completely still and a quick blur of movement caught my eye.

Chris tackled Cloaky into the gross swampy waters and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I scrambled to the side of the pier with Sheva and stared down into the murky waters. Cloaky and Chris sprang up while two crocodiles were headed their way.

"Chris!" I called, horrified.

"Okay!" Chris suddenly said. I stared at him confused. He looked a little confused too as he ducked from a punch by Cloaky.

"No- Chris- I mean-" I started but Chris interrupted me with another, "OKAY."

"JUST GET OUT OF THE WATER YOU DUMBASS!" I finally yelled, completely annoyed. I was figuring this was some new game thing- auto-responses or something like that, but Jesus it was getting frustrating. I then pondered something while both Chris and Cloaky swam to the pier.

"Wesker!" I called.

"FINE!" Wesker suddenly blurted. Rick and Wesker stopped their little matrix fighting and stared at each other.

"Wesker?" Rick tried. Again, Wesker's mouth opened as his eyes looked completely shocked.

"It was in your best interest to assist me!" Wesker growled. I started laughing and held my sides while Rick laughed as well- Chris and Cloaky hesitated from their fighting then resumed fighting. Sheva looked pissed as usual. Eh, can't amuse everyone.

"SILENCE!" Wesker yelled angrily. Everyone kept laughing. Wesker proceeded to try and tackle Rick. Rick then got all SERIOUS FACE BATTLE MODE. Thus the battle resumed until Chris shot Cloaky in the leg and Wesker gasped as if we'd shot his daughter/son.

"MY SPECIMEN!" Wesker cried out horrified. Of course. THUS, Wesker did all these dodging moves and grabbed Cloaky, then proceeded to leap out of sight like a bug.

"The randomness continues." Rick commented. I chuckled.

"I seriously can't wait to play this game. I'm gonna say, 'It was in your best interest to assist me!" whenever I play as Wesker." I chuckled. Sheva looked at us like we were crazy while Chris just looked a little annoyed. I guess he didn't like how light we were making this situation.

"ONWARD!" I yelled, and we proceeded to get the small key from the island we were on. Rick and I were still wanting to discuss the game, but since Chris was being a baby about we had to wait. UGH, thanks Chris. Debbie downer much?

So yeahh, we moved on the next little spot of land that was supposed to have a key on it and got that key- blah blah blah blah, Chris is fat, blah blah…

Finally we had all the pieces for the stupid door/gate and inserted them. Sheva of course had to be all 'I'm better than all of you, so I go first', and thus Sheva went first. I don't care. She'll die first.

We eventually reached an area with tents that looked like the army or military may sleep in. Large hills surrounded us and the walkway was flooded with swamp water. We followed the crooked path and glanced into the tents which had breakable barrels and on some containers the Umbrella logo.

"Hold on guys." Rick said and walked through the swampy mud towards a tent. He went inside and broke a barrel. Money was inside.

"Hey do you guys think it's a little odd that Wesker keeps popping up out of nowhere and disappearing again?" Chris asked while looking further down the path we were headed.

"I guess. I mean maybe he's going senile." Rick mused. Sheva rolled her eyes.

"Yeah! Oh my GOD wasn't he like forty in the first game? He's OLD." I said. Chris raised an eyebrow at me.

"What? You're like twenty five or so." I said. Chris stared at me.

"How'd you know?" He asked.

"Game? DURR." I responded. Chris muttered something about stabbing kittens and walked away. We followed Chris down the path until we neared the MERCHANT!

"HELLUUUUU." I chided and decided to go first.

"Whatta ya buyin'?" The merchant asked and did his little swishy cloak thing, exposing his guns and whatever was for sell.

"You." I said. He paused.

"Whatta ya sellin'?" He asked.

"… sex?" I tried. Rick and Chris immediately folded their arms over their chest at me.

"Now that's a weapon!" The merchant stated happily. I laughed my ass off while Rick and Chris pushed me behind them. Rick bought more bullets and first aid sprays, while Chris got a stronger hand gun, and Sheva just bought a grenade launcher. That was actually cool. I bought more bullets, health, and another hand gun.

We moved on until we reached what looked like a nuclear plant. Or oil plant, shit I don't know. The entire plat form and stairs and pipes and walkways were made of metal. We walked onto the bumpy metal grounds and just in front of us was a stair way leading up and to the right. To our left was another path that led under the stairs and the walkway to the right.

There were three different valves that would turn off knobs blowing fire in the paths we were supposed to go that would lead us out of the small plant. You try describing this shit.

"We should split up. Make this thing go a lot faster." Chris said. I nodded and waited to be split up.

"You and Sheva, and Claire Bear and myself." Chris said. Rick nodded and patted my head. Chris and I took the stairs. Just as we ascended up the stairs, two Majinis came running down carrying bows with flaming arrows.

"ARGHH!" I let out my battle cry and shot at the Majinis relentlessly. Chris sighed wearily.

"I know this is uh, scary, but uh, try not to waste two clips of ammo on two Majini." Chris said as he ascended the stairs. I followed after.

"Sorry." I mumbled. We were up on a platform with metal pipes leading all the way up to the sky and pumping smoke. A large silver valve shone just in front of us. On either side except the right, there were small walkways leading to other platforms.

"You turn the valve, I'll keep the Majini back." Chris said raising his gun. I nodded. I started to turn the metal valve. Four Majini popped up and attacked. Chris took them down one at a time and we moved on to the next valve. I glanced across the complex and saw Rick grab onto a horizontal metal bar attached to a cable that would propel him down to another platform with a valve. I looked up and saw a similar cable. I SO was not going to do that.

Chris and I looked over at the plat form we had to get to. The sound of a chain saw going off snapped our heads over to Rick and Sheva's location. A crazy chainsaw Majini with a sack over his head appeared behind a metal barred door where Rick had just finished turning a valve. I saw Rick step back in horror as the chainsaw maniac sawed through the lock of the door leading to Rick.

"Shit…" I whispered. I looked up at where Sheva was left and saw her whip out a grenade launcher. Hmm, not a weapon I'd use due to the sucky range… Chris whipped out his rifle and took aim. Rick shot at the maniac with his shot gun, while Chris shot the thing in the head. Sheva tried to help shoot but the grenade launcher's bullets didn't reach.

"Pch, fail." I mumbled.

I realized Chris and I would have to do it too since it never really was a one time thing in games like this.

The chainsaw majini died and Chris turned to me slowly.

"You're going to have to go down there. I have the rifle and I'm the uh marksman." Chris said holding up the rifle. I stared at him.

"MAN, you had me there for a minute." I said and laughed nervously. Chris looked at me seriously.

"Screw you! I'm not going down there you psycho! I could die!" I exclaimed. Chris sighed annoyed.

"No you won't, just stay back, and I'll kill him before he even gets through the door frame." Chris said. I flipped him off.

"You're asking for a spanking." Chris said annoyed still.

"I'm fifteen- sixteen almost! I'm too old for that gramps!" I hissed. Chris looked offended.

"I'm not old- You even said so!" He retorted.

"MAYBE I LIED?" I yelled. Chris scowled at me.

"Just go." Chris said. I grabbed onto the little bar and looked down at the plat form I'd land on.

"Fuck my life." I said nervously and kicked off the platform before I chickened out.

I reached the platform and dropped down onto the ground. I looked up at the metal door. It looked sturdy, maybe the chainsaw guy wouldn't break through? I glanced over at where Rick should be and saw him staring at me in horror. Exactly where I had landed, behind me, there was a straight ten foot fall… So I had to face the guy or drop and break a leg.

"I'll run over as fast as I can- when I tell you to jump, you jump!" Rick yelled as he raced towards me.

"Chris is gonna snipe him!" I yelled back. Rick glared at Chris.

I sense a talk coming on.

I turned the valve and was soooo surprised to hear a chain saw going off. I looked up and saw the dude drop from the top of the roof and behind the door. I backed all the way towards the end of the platform. Rick was getting a little closer. A shot went off- Good, Chris was already shooting.

The chainsaw guy stuck the chainsaw between the door and the frame, cutting clear through the metal bar locking the door.

"Shit…" I whispered afraid. The chainsaw guy screamed and took wide steps and swings towards me. I crouched down and raised my arms above my head. Not that it would help…

I heard the chainsaw stop and a thud. I looked up and saw the chainsaw guy dead. I stood up and sighed with relief. I was too scared to loot his corpse, cause you know, they're never REALLY dead…

I ran through the metal door and down the curved metal stairs. Rick reached me and hugged me tightly.

"Chris is so dead." Rick muttered and looked down at me with his kitty eyes.

"It was either him or me and I'm a lousy shot." I explained. Chris and Sheva ran up to us. Rick was about to start lecturing Chris when I pushed Rick back annoyed.

"Rick, come on, stop it. I'm fine, it's not like we haven't been doing unsafe things for the last month or two." I spat. Rick nodded and wiped a hand across his face.

"Yeah, yeah… Sorry Chris." Rick mumbled not really meeting Chris's eye.

We resumed our trek. Sheva sure is quiet- but then all she ever had to say was 'For our fallen brothers!' and 'Oh my God.' So yeah.

Rick took my hand in his.

"I'm getting us both out of this. I'm getting us both home." Rick whispered. I smiled.

"I know!" I chided.

**A/N: Sorry about the short chapter and lack of humor. I'm having a shitty day. I'm sorry I didn't update like I said I would or thought I could. **

**CB**


	80. Pirating Boats and Reunions AGAIN

**A/N: Heyyyy so im sorry about the never updating thing, like I always apologize for, but uhm, so, I'm going through a break up and stuff and so I wasn't exactly the happiest person out there. But now I'm back, and I'm distracting myself with this awesome site. So, here is chapter: 80. Woot, here's to 80 chapters and six years of writing this story! WOOO!**

Resident Evil: Stay Alive

Chapter: 80

"Pirating Ships and Reuniting AGAIN"

**Claire Bear, Chris, and Rick… oh and Sheva.**

"Hey doesn't this look somewhat familiar?" Chris asked, as we reached another building that seemed to be crumbling and a dirt path that led around it and into another house that would lead to another building leading to another area. The sun was at its highest and needless to say I was very depressed Billy wasn't there with me.

"He needs to leave… I don't care, I'm a stuck up prat!" I mocked Sheva. She glared daggers at me and Rick sighed at my immaturity. We entered a building and were surprised it looked like a facility on the inside.

"Billy will be back you know." Chris said, which just caused Sheva to wheel on him and the entire group had to stop.

"I said no, Chris." Sheva growled. I rolled my eyes at her.

"YOU KNOW, I'm THIS close to kicking your ass!" I spat. Sheva glared at me.

"You need someone to put you in your place!" Sheva yelled. Rick raised an eyebrow at Sheva, obviously not going to let her touch me, but feeling like I could protect myself.

"Oooo and that's going to be you? BRING IT!" I held up my fists ready to fight. Sheva screeched a war cry almost, and I couldn't help but yell out, "FOR OUR FALLEN BROTHERS!" Which just pissed Sheva off more, and she tackled me. We rolled down a couple of metallic stairs and landed on a metal cat walk.

"I uh, should we help?" I heard Chris ask Rick.

"Eh. I'll interfere when I need to. Let them blow off some steam. Besides, so long Sheva doesn't hurt my sister, I really don't care." Rick said.

I kept punching Sheva, as we rolled all the way down the catwalk and stopped at a ladder that led down, and I was very surprised that the building was leading down underground. The lights were off so the building was dark.

"Brat!" Sheva yelled and pulled my hair, which just pissed me off more.

"LOSER!" I yelled and kicked her in the stomach. She 'oph'ed and scratched at me.

"You're useless here!" Sheva yelled. I rolled my eyes.

"YOU'RE USELESS!" I yelled. I know, really orginal. I then felt some hands pull me away from Sheva and Chris pulled Sheva away from me.

"Next time a chopper comes, you better be on it!" I yelled. Sheva growled angrily.

"Alright Claire Bear, enough." Rick said, and now me and Sheva were banned from talking. At the bottom of the building we spotted Josh. He was looking at me and Sheva a little worried.

"Are you two okay?" He asked concerned. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever." I muttered. Josh then said something about a machine thing, and then Ganadors attacked. Apparently he tried to get the elevator working and we had to fend off the zombies in the mean time.

"Die. Die. Die." I said in a monotone, and felt extremely bored without Billy.

"C.B. Really?" Rick asked. I sighed wearily.

"It's just not the sammmee!" I cried as I was almost killed, but Chris got my back.

"Well suck that shit up!" Chris yelled. I flipped him off.

"That's not very lady like." Chris chided.

"No. No it isn't. I'm sorry." I apologized. Chris smiled, "Oh it's okay." Two boxer jerks came through a broken through window leading into another room and started swinging at Chris and Rick. Chris went flying and yelled something that sounded a lot like, "Jill better appreciate this!"

"LAWL, I'm sure she will." I chuckled.

"Chris watch out." Rick said a little too late. Chris and I looked at Rick with raised eyebrows.

"Uh… sorry." Rick said and chuckled.

I watched as the elevator was prepped and Josh ushered us inside. Sheva and I were standing beside each other but tried to ignore it.

"Awkwarrrdd." I mumbled.

"Shut up." Sheva said dryly.

"You shut up." I retorted.

"You're so immature." Sheva ground out.

"You're immature." I said. Josh turned to Sheva.

"Well, it seems this child brings out your inner child Sheva." Josh said, annoyed with her for not acting more cool. I laughed.

"Ha haha ha ha!" I laughed, trying to sound like Cartman from South Park. (If anyone gets what I'm saying. His laugh.).

"Claire Bear, SHH." Rick demanded. My victory was short lived.

**Hunk and Billy**

"So we're clearing the road until they get here?" Billy asked. Hunk nodded and shot another Majini. They were in a grotto like area, and had gotten there using their own little boat. They'd left it behind tied up.

"No. We're going to meet them midway." Hunk said.

"But we left the boat back there." Billy protested.

"Yes. But since everyone is dead, who is going to steal our boat?" Hunk retorted. Billy shrugged.

"Jedis… Ninjas… Robots." Billy quipped. Hunk stopped and stared at Billy.

"You're not serious…?" He mumbled. Billy continued, "Chicken, Nazis… Gorillas…"

"Coen…"

"Musketeers."Billy continued.

"COEN." Hunk stated loudly demanding his attention.

"Sorry. I've been Claire Bear-ified." He said.

"I know what you mean." Hunk said as if he were reliving a nightmare. They continued down the grotto and picked off more Majini.

**Rick, Chris, Claire Bear, Sheva, and Josh**

We eventually parted with Josh really quick, so he could prepare a boat for us and we turn a valve or something so the facility would blow up. I don't know. All I know is, it went on to a timer. So we have five minutes to run to the boat and get through killer dogs, boxers, and majini.

"See, wouldn't this be easier if Billy was here?" I asked again.

"YES!" They all yelled to get me to shut up. I grinned.

We ran down some stairs and reached the docks to be stopped by three dogs with split apart heads, and two boxers, and seven Majini.

"I repeat-" I started but they cut me off again,

"WE KNOW!"

"Good- so long you know your mistakes!" I said, and shot away at a dog. Chris huffed, "Hey, I didn't want Billy to leave either!"

"Me neither, it was all the Fun Sucker!" Rick said and punched the Boxer. Sheva was quiet.

"Yeah, I'd be quiet too." Chris mumbled. I laughed, but Sheva just slapped Chris angrily.

"Woah, Party Foul!" Rick yelled, and shot at the Majini.

"Seriously, what the hell?" I asked and fired at another dog.

"This mission was supposed to be with me and Chris only! Not three more people! You are all endangering my life-" Sheva began but I cut her off.

"Blah blah blah, nobody cares. Let's hurry guys, we don't have a lot of time left!" I yelled over the sirens. Chris threw Sheva an annoyed look and we all ran. Josh was jumping up and down telling us to hurry it up.

"OKAY OKAY!" I called as we ran. Another boxer dude came out of nowhere as we ran down the pier towards the motor boat. Chris and Rick told Sheva and I to run ahead and they'd take care of him. So in the last two minutes I was sitting on the boat with a pissed off Sheva, waiting for Rick and Chris to hurry it the hell up before we were blown into oblivion.

"GO GO GO!" Chris yelled as Rick and he jumped into the boat. We sped off into the ocean and behind us a giant explosion erupted. I stared in awe.

"Irving is getting away on a large ferry boat! I will drive up along-side it and you can all get on!" Josh yelled over the loud winds. Chris nodded and thus we waited to catch up to the white boat.

**Hunk and Billy**

"I'm not going to lie man, but I was okay with waiting back in the grotto." Billy said as he and Hunk headed out into the ocean.

"Irving escaped." Hunk said casually. Billy stiffened.

"How the hell do you know?" He asked.

"I've fixed the system Wesker uses and I get all incoming calls to Irving's transmitters." Hunk explained. Billy leaned back and let the wind hit him in the face and felt comforted.

"Interesting." He chided. Soon enough, they were headed directly towards a big white boat and Hunk maneuvered around it carefully so they could sneak on to it.

"What about the boat?" Billy asked as he grabbed on to the rope hanging off of the boat. Hunk turned and looked down at him.

"Uh… we're leaving it." Hunk said. Billy looked a little unsure but nodded.

"Okay…"

They climbed up the rope holding on as best as they could and climbed over the ledge. They groaned and sighed, leaning their backs against the rail in exhaust as they sat.

"Jeez, that's something I've never done. Climbed up the side of a speeding boat…" Billy panted. Hunk chuckled.

"Easy." Hunk chuckled. Billy stared at Hunk.

"It was not!" Billy disagreed.

They suddenly heard a faint engine below to the side of the ship and got up to look over the rail. They saw Chris, Rick, Claire Bear, Sheva, and a black guy steering their motor boat. Chris threw a hook over the side of the boat and yelled for Rick to go first, then Claire Bear, himself, and then Sheva. Billy jogged over to where the hook was and smiled down at them.

**Regular POV**

"BILLY!" I yelled excitedly as I looked up the side of the white ferry, and saw Billy looking down at us. Chris cheered, Rick laughed, and Sheva cried out, 'WHY?'. Josh took off and I realized I had to climb or fall to my death.

"Claire Bear, don't look down!" Billy yelled. I nodded and followed after Chris. As I got to the top Billy pulled me up and over the ledge. I hugged Billy tightly.

"I MISSED YOUUUU! HOW ARE YOU? WHAT'D YOU DO?" I asked, and wheeled on Hunk, "HI Hunk! Did you feed Billy and give him water?" I asked. Hunk stared at me and then Billy, he then turned to catch up Rick and Chris and meet Sheva.

"I'm good… and yeah, he uh, had some food." Billy said awkwardly. I smiled and then went on my tip toes so I could whisper in his ear.

"Sheva is still mean!" I whispered. Billy chuckled.

"So I guess she isn't happy about me AND Hunk being here?" Billy asked. I shook my head.

"No, but I'm not letting you leave again!" I said determined. Billy smiled and patted my head, we then turned back to the rest of the group.

"Hunk. Chris? A word?" Sheva asked and they walked off to the other side of the boat.

"Chris, a word?" I mocked and pretended to walk away. Hunk and Billy sighed as Rick laughed. Chris and Sheva started arguing when suddenly Irving walked out onto the docks.

"Well, I am surprised you made it this far." Irving said. I turned to my group.

"You know, have you noticed they always say that?" I asked. Billy nodded, "Yeah, it's kind of overrated now."

"Yeah, it's getting old." Rick said.

"I agree fully." Hunk said.

Irving cleared his throat angrily.

"Oh right, continue." I said. Irving blabbed about something none of could really hear over the loud roar of the wind and engines, so we just nodded our heads and whispered among ourselves before he ran and jumped over board.

"WOW. Easiest enemy we ever beat." I said and rubbed my hands together as Sheva and Chris joined our sides.

"I doubt it was that easy." Chris said looking around, his gun raised.

"Yes, well…" I trailed off. Suddenly a loud noise erupted and we all screamed. Well, it went like this:

Billy and me: clinging to each other and screaming bloody murder. Okay not really, I was screaming and had jumped up in his arms.

Rick and Chris: Both 'EEP'ed.

Sheva: Let out a girly scream.

Hunk:….

Yeah Hunk isn't fazed by a lot of things.

"Let's rock this biitch." I said, and cocked my hand gun. Sheva rolled her eyes.

"Dickass." I muttered.

**A/N: Yup. Please review my lovelies!**


	81. Civil Wars and Horrible Deeds

**A/N: WOOT. Thank you all for reviewing and reading, I lahv u mucho! 80 chapters huh? FUUCK. Oh and yeah I'm trying to update faster cause im like- NOOOO I update to slaaooo. Okay enjoy chapter 81!**

Resident Evil: Stay Alive

Chapter: 81

"Civil Wars and Horrible Deeds"

"!" I screamed upon actually seeing the size of the … Irving monster. It was like the lake monster in Resident Evil four, only bigger and had large ass tentacles and a big ol' mouth that just screamed, 'I wanna eat yer face!'

"Claire Bear get back." Rick said and pushed me back. I was WAY ahead of him. Literally. I ran all the way to the back of the boat with Billy yelling at me not to go too far cause I might get myself killed.

I watched the others fight the giant monster of doom and used conveniently places chopper guns on the end of the boat. I really don't know why those guns were even there. BUT they killed Irving, well the monster, Irving was spit back onto the ship like a loogie. Very gross. Chris and Sheva watched him die- while Rick, Billy, and Hunk thought Irving looked so repulsive- they'd rather jump off the side of the bridge than look at his pulpish mutilated body.

"Okay ahhh… we're gonna have to go now." Billy said. I looked at him confused.

"We'll steer the boat back where Hunk wants us to continue- there is another dock there" Billy explained. I nodded, "KAY."

Rick and Hunk talked quietly while below deck, Chris steered the boat to the coordinates we were given by Hunk. I sooo didn't feel like going down to keep Chris company cause Sheva fun sucker was down there.

So after a while of sailing around, we reached a 'dock' where we all got off and entered a grotto like cave-ish area. I wasn't very impressed. But then- I NEVER AM! We all filed inside and Sheva still looked all bitchy cause our group was huge. Whatever- she's just mad cause she isn't POPULAR! Just kidding.

As we walked along like awesome people, we reached a gated door way that led to a mine like area. It of course led to one big dome, an oil pump reserve. I was… STILL not impressed. Though it was weird we were underground and the oil pump was rather big- and ladders led upwards to different built in walk ways in the rocky structure. There was a lever to the right we had to turn in order to get it to lift up- and then another lever was just by the oil pump. Rick pulled the lever and as the gate went up- he let go. It went back down.

"I'm assuming someone has to stay behind, then when one of you get through, pull the lever over there." Rick instructed.

"Don't you guys feel like monkeys solving a problem?" I asked. Silence. OKAY THEN.

Just then angry yells and weird screams erupted from behind us and we whirled around quickly to see hellla majini racing our way. There were also people that looked like miners.

"Fend them off while I raise the gate!" Rick yelled, and we all fired away at the crazy people. I sort of missed zombies- they don't throw shit at you. I sighed. Sheva ran under the gate first, as Rick held the lever. Then Chris, Me, Billy, and Hunk stayed behind to help Rick. Sheva ran for the lever just to be faced with hellllla Majini inside the oil reserve area, on the ledges, and coming out of small hallways they had made. They started dropping dynamite.

"OH my GOD. I'm done. Fuck this game." I said and sat down angrily. Billy stared at me while shooting the Ganadors with the dynamite.

"GET UP FOOL!" Billy yelled and had to cover both our butts.

"NO!"

"GET UPP!" Billy yelled.

"NO!" I yelled back.

"I'll give you twenty dollars." Billy bribed. I sprang up and fired away at the Majini.

"YEY." I smiled wide. Billy just rolled his eyes and handed me a twenty.

Rick and Hunk were backed up against the gate, and I realized Sheva wasn't even trying to pull the lever- she was shooting other Majini. I raced over to the lever, pissed with her.

"You are SO useless!" I yelled and pulled the lever so Rick and Hunk could escape death. Just as the rolled in, I dropped the gate, killing one Majini and trapping the rest outside. I was ecstatic. Sheva whirled on me, "Shut up! Get back and if you talk again I will make sure you don't see your brother until you behave!" Sheva spat. I stared at her. What the hell?

"You know what, this isn't a good time, but after the last Majini is dead- I'm kicking your ass." I hissed. She rolled her eyes which I smacked her for. She tried hitting me but I ducked and raced off.

"COWARD!" She screamed.

"FATASS!" I yelled back.

Thus we killed and slayed all the Majini and found a way out. I didn't kill Sheva because Rick told me to grow the hell up. Sad day. We were led to: Aztec like grounds. I was not impressed. Okay I was. It was a huge underground city almost. Well, structure. Pathways were made with care, doorways- and there was no ceiling for the main part since it was a structure underground in a cave like atmosphere. Torches were lit so we knew we weren't alone and someone had been here recently. We jumped down from our ledge and walked carefully through the walkways of the white stoned structure.

"This is neat." Hunk said.

"It is." I said.

" Eh." Rick muttered. I rolled my eyes. He never appreciates good architecture! Tee hee.

Chris and Sheva led the way until we reached a large mural of a golden curvature. There were three missing plates and we immediately realized we needed to search the grounds for them so the thick rocky gate would open and lead us… somewhere.

"Split up?" Hunk asked. THUS WE SPLIT UP! Sheva and Chris (which Chris tried not to pout at) and me and … BILLY! DURR! And Rick and Hunk. Billy and I walked to the closest rocked doorway and looked either way. Nothing. We walked out into the hall and suddenly we heard a 'click' and a beam of pure light, cracking the ground below it, beamed in our direction from the top of the Aztec's tallest structure. It was pure sunlight reflected off mirrors.

"MOVE!" Billy yelled and tackled me through the next door way. We landed safely on the other side, it was a little darker, and small old wooden planked bridges went to a stepping rock. Another bridge connected to the wall of the cave where a shrine was put up with one of the golden plates.

"Billy! Look! We found the first plate!" I squealed in delight- forgetting about our near death experience.

"We almost died!" Billy said from beside me. We were still sitting.

"Billy, we 'almost die' all the time." I said giving him a bored look. He nodded and stood while I did so too.

"You know whyyyyy we found the golden plate first?" I asked. Billy looked down at me and approached the creaky bridge.

"Cause we picked this way?" He asked. We walked across the bridge.

"NO, cause were THE TWO ENCHILADAS!" I said in victory. Just then one of the giant Majini about eight foot tall, dropped from God knows where, wearing a big tribal mask made of stone. It also held a club that looked like it could smash concrete. Four other Majini with flamed arrows and bows appeared before and behind us.

"See what you do?" Billy snapped at me. I backed away from the tribal leader that slowly approached us.

"ME? What'd I do?" I asked and pulled out my Hydra shotgun. Billy pulled out his too.

"You attract the damned things!" Billy said, and shot the tribe leader, then again. It swayed with dizziness which Billy used to his advantage and punched it. I shot the Majini in front of me and each went down after one shot each. Hey, it's a shot gun. And I love me my shot gun.

"Whaaaatt! No I don't! Stop being mean!" I yelled and shot the two behind me while Billy fought with the boss.

"I'm not being mean little girl, I'm being honest, maybe if you-… nevermind." Billy muttered and shot the tribal leader again. I whirled on Billy.

"NO, what were you going to say?" I yelled. Billy killed the leader and looted him, which reminded me to loot my victims.

"Maybe if you were less LOUD we wouldn't be subjected to these things all the time!" Billy yelled. I stared at him. It kind of hurt. Not gonna lie- Billy was my BFFFFFFFF and him saying that was… MEAN.

"Subjected? Big word for you! Do you even know what it means?" I yelled back, while Billy grabbed the plate.

"Of course I know what it means, or I wouldn't have used the word in the sentence!" Billy retorted. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh yeah? What does it mean?" I asked.

"It means- it means, to be shown, like, subject… to revealed to…" Billy kept grasping for the right word.

"See? YOU'RE AND IDIOT." I yelled and walked back to the others. I forgot about the light beam thing, but managed to stop before it killed me. Billy was right behind me.

"I'm the idiot? I know what it means damn it- you're the moron who keeps getting us in trouble!" Billy said starkly. I turned and glared at him- trying to ignore the stinging in my eyes.

"So why don't you leave then HUH? GO!" I yelled. I noticed Rick and Hunk were by the wall already and watched us a little nervously. Billy frowned angrily.

"Fine! Next time a chopper comes, I'm GONE and you're on your own princess!" Billy shouted. I didn't really know what to say, so I just said what came to mind: "Good, cause YOU'RE FAT AND NO ONE LIKES YOU!"

I ran over to Rick and Hunk trying to look mad, rather than hurt. Billy sighed and returned the group. Rick put in the golden plate, and Billy put in the one we found.

"Billy." Rick started.

"I know." Billy muttered. I rolled my eyes. Stupid Billy.

"When you get close to the golden plates- it triggers traps and the Majini appear to protect it. Hunk and I were attacked too." Rick said quietly, and I wanted to cry because my big bro was sticking up for me. Billy didn't say anything.

Chris and Sheva returned with their plates, looking quiet too, and they immediately noticed the tension.

"Okay, who pissed off Claire Bear?" Chris asked as the rocky gate opened and dark stairs led down into a dark cavern. Rick waved his hand, "No one, let's go." He said. We walked down the stairs slowly and I ended up next to Hunk.

"You're the COOLEST RESIDENT EVIL CHARACTER. MOST POPULAR." I said so Billy could hear. Hunk raised an eyebrow at me.

"IN FACT. LET'S BE BEST FRIENDS!" I said loudly. I saw Billy look at Rick side-ways and Rick just said, 'Hey, you brought it on yourself.' Hunk sighed and whispered, "if this helps rekindle your friendship with Coen I will help, after that however, I am not- oh what do you call it? The two enchiladas?" Hunk said. I knew he wanted to help me cause he felt bad for me and he knew Billy made a mistake- DUH I'm CLAIRE BEAR, I don't make mistakes! Ahem.

"YAY. Okay sooo NEW BEST FRIEND, next time we split up, let's go together!" I said. Hunk chuckled, I think he thought my immaturity was amusing.

"Sure!" He said. I then realized- he was okay with doing it because he knew it would annoy Billy! Hey! Two birds one stone! I smiled evilly. At the end of the stair case it was a dark dirt hallway that was lit up by torches, and unstable columns rose up into the ceiling. The whole place looked unstable.

"Is it just me or does this place look like it's going to cave any minute?" Chris asked, walking sowly. Suddenly rumbling was heard and the earth beneath us shook. Rick's eyes widened.

"RUN!" He yelled and we took off running through the corridors. My heart pounded and I was so scared for my life. Rick was right beside me and Hunk was just behind me.

"GO GO GO!" Chris yelled as the earth crumbled beneath us and the people behind us had to jump (Hunk and Sheva). We then sprinted and jumped down a ledge, and kept running. We dove through an open doorway in time before everything behind us crashed and blocked off the way we came.

"Fuck…" I whispered, completely horrified still, and shaking. Rick pulled me up and hugged me.

"It's okay, you're okay… it's over." Rick said. I hugged him tightly, thanking my lucky stars to be alive.

"Are you okay?" Billy asked me. We were now in another Aztec looking area where there was ivy covering the walls and the broken structures around the area. There was a big purple statue of a demon across the room diagonally, and an orange statue just across from us but the stairs didn't reach it. In fact, the stairs looked really weird.

I turned from Billy.

"You okay Hunk?" I asked. Billy huffed behind me.

"Yes- I am. Are you alright?" Hunk asked. I nodded and smiled. I then linked my arm with Hunk and turned to the group, "Now what?" I asked.

"OKAY THAT'S IT. I'm sorry, okay?" Billy yelled. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"See this is why we're best friends Hunk, you wouldn't yell at me. Or be that rude to me." I said. Hunk laughed and added, "Why yes, I see how barbaric Coen is now. How could I not have seen it before?" He hummed. He smirked at Billy which made Billy fume at him.

"Claire Bear." Rick was giving me the big brother look.

"What?" I asked.

"He apologized." Rick said and Billy looked relieved.

"Yeah but he didn't mean it!" I said. Sheva growled angrily.

"We are wasting time here because of her immaturity!" Sheva yelled. Billy turned to her.

"Listen doll face, I haven't many friends, and Claire Bear and Rick happen to be the first I've made. It may be strange to you- but it matters to me that we're all okay with each other! I trust them with my life and we've been through shit you probably can't even imagine. So instead of complaining why don't you prove yourself to US that you're worthy to be here, or maybe you should be on the next chopper out of here!" Billy yelled. Everyone was quiet.

….

….

"Billy, I'd like to be your best friend again." I said and Hunk just nodded in approval at Billy. Billy cleared his throat and looked down at me.

"Ahem, okay, good. Thanks." He said and patted my head. Sheva was positively fuming and Chris and Rick were just wide eyed and whispering 'Buurrrrnn.' While Hunk just looked very impressed with Billy.

"Anyway, Claire Bear and I will go to that statue," Billy said, pointing at the purple one with dangling levers, "while the rest of you split up and get the others." Billy said. Silent nods agreed and we all split- in the old groups and left. I realized of course we had to move the levers to the statues so the others would have access to the other statues, but Billy and I were well on our way to the first one.

"I really am sorry. I'm just stressed and I'm tired." Billy said quietly. I smiled and took his hand.

"It's okay, I'm sorry too. You're not fat either." I said. Billy laughed.

"Crazy girl." He chuckled.

"So I think Sheva hates you as much as she hates me." I said. Billy nodded.

"Think I went too hard on her?" He asked. I chuckled.

"Nah, she needed to learn her place. She doesn't really fit in with our family." I said referring to our group since we'd been through so much together. Billy chuckled.

We reached the purple statue and I climbed over some bushes to get to the other lever in the sitting statue's hand. One the count of three we pulled the lever. Rumbling was heard and a stair case moved, while the statue rumbled too and slid back. A jewel shone were it had been. I picked it up and stared at it.

"Pretty!" I said. Billy chuckled.

"Where the hell has the merchant been?" Billy asked. I shrugged, "He has to walk all the way over to where we are now, and we took a ship- give the poor guy a breather." I joked. Billy and I made our way to the stairs where we joined Chris and Sheva who would pull the levers of the Aqua statue for Rick and Hunk.

**Rick and Hunk**

"Man that was awkward." Rick said as they shot the Majini that popped up. Hunk nodded.

"Yes. But I am … impressed with Coen." Hunk admitted. Rick nodded and wiped his brow.

"Yeah, that was pretty cool." Rick agreed. Hunk took a running start and jumped up off a ledge, ran along-side the walls, and landed on the other side of the statue since a big ledge separated either lever.

"Show off." Rick chuckled.

Hunk just smirked as they pulled the levers.

**Billy, Claire Bear, Chris, and Sheva**

"Hey dude, you guys need to get along." Chris said and looked at Sheva, Billy, and then me. I sighed.

"Okay Doctor Phil." I said.

"CLAIRE BEAR." Chris stated warningly.

"Okay okay." I said and turned to Sheva.

"Let's start over. I'm sorry." I said. Sheva sighed, "I am too. Sorry." She said. All eyes went to Billy.

"Uhm… I'm sorry you're not cool?" Billy tried. I howled with laughter and Chris glared at Billy.

"It was a joke! OKAY OKAY, stop looking at me like that Chris!" Billy yelled. Chris rolled his eyes and apologized to Sheva for Billy's humor.

"I'm sorry too." Billy said. I chuckled. There was a rumbling and the stairs moved up towards the last statue. Rick and Hunk caught up.

"We made up," I said, "Thanks to doctor Phil." I nodded at Chris. Chris lunged for me but I dove behind Billy.

"ONE DAY." Chris said, but I knew he was kidding. I hope. No he was kidding. Heh.

"ONWARD!" I yelled and we pulled the last two levers which opened up a dark hallway behind the orange statue that lifted up instead of back.

"You… left me." Came a quiet voice behind us. We all whirled around to see-

"STEVE?" We all yelled in shock. He looked half burnt and completely injured.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Wesker he- ARGH!" A fist appeared through Steve's chest- and Steve fell to the ground, instantly dead…

I immediately felt tears fly down my cheeks and the unbearable feeling of horror was back. As Steve lay dead, we all looked up to see the person responsible.

"N-no…" Chris whispered. It was Jill.

**A/N: OH, curve ball! I wanted to switch it up a bit since we all know what's going to happen, and I figured that'd get boring. SO- here ya go. And if you don't like it… NO SOUP FOR YOU! Review please!**


	82. Chris's Temper and Our Trek

**A/N: SO I'm pretty sure you're all oh my God she's alive... she's... not dead... I JUST MOURNED HER DEATH AND NOW HERE SHE IS? Or you're all just pissed as fuck at me. Which I can really understand considering how fucking long its been. I got so many messages asking if I died or where the hell I was. When people asked if I died I realized I needed to come back haha... but I am sorry for not writing. I do intend to finish this long ass story its just taking a while with life and shit. But here is 82 for those still reading haha...**

Resident Evil: Stay Alive

Chapter: 82 (DAMN)

"Chris's Stress and Our Trek"

My breath was stuck in my throat- and I didn't breathe for a good minute. I was so shocked by what I'd seen…

"Jill… No." Chris whispered as Hunk and Billy bent to check Steve's body. He was definitely dead. Rick immediately pushed me behind him and looked pretty shocked too. Jill was now a blonde- EHHHH, nothing against blondes, but… JILLY IS A BRUNETTE OKAY?

"Jilly…" I whispered. Jill was in a skin tight suit with a zipper that led from her pelvic area up to her clavicles, it was zipped down slightly so we could see a weird bug like device attached to her chest. Her blue eyes shone dangerously and the insect machine's legs moved slightly. Nasty.

"JILL!" Chris yelled in horror and went to grab her. She was apparently Bruce Lee now, and round house kicked Chris. Chris flew back and hit the ground hard.

"Jill- it's me. Chris! How could you do this?" Chris gasped from the ground and looked completely broken. Billy and Hunk stood slowly. Jill just smiled and then we heard insane laughter. Wesker. He appeared just behind Jill.

"You like Chris? She's my finest experiment." Wesker boasted and took a strand of Jill's hair between his index finger and thumb. It looked almost romantic. Chris got to his feet and growled angrily, "What did you do to her you sick bastard!?"

"Improved her." He responded and smiled.

"JILL SNAP OUT OF IT!" I screamed. Jill's eyes went to me and she raised her TMP. Rick threw me back so I fell on my butt, and Rick was hit by two bullets. He went down.

"RICK!" Billy and Chris yelled, while Hunk suddenly sprinted for Jill and upper cut her. Wesker growled angrily and tried to attack Hunk but he dodged. Jill got back up- but a giant bruise formed on her jaw.

"Jill, stop this!" Chris yelled and tried to stop Jill as well. Billy and I were fretting over Rick. He was shot in the arm and the stomach.

"Fuck, oh no!" I screamed and tried to put pressure to his stomach. Rick coughed up blood and looked at me slowly.

"Claire Bear listen to me…" He started. I started bawling.

"DON'T YOU DARE DIE!" I screamed and Billy worked furiously to stop the breathing and mixing herbs.

"Wait, that's what I'm saying- the virus is healing me… slowly." Rick said. I looked down and noticed the bleeding was slowly but surely stopping. Oh.

"You ass!" Billy and I said at the same time. Rick just shrugged. Wesker and Hunk fought endlessly, Hunk bruising and Wesker not breaking a sweat. Jill and Chris fought hard but then Wesker decided to grab Jill and leave.

"Until next time!" Wesker chuckled and they disappeared quickly. Chris fell to his knees in despair while Hunk panted, holding his new wounds. Rick sat up with help from me and Billy. I walked over to Chris slowly and put a hand on his shoulder, trying not to look at the dead body of Steve… he barely came back and now he was dead- by the hand of one of our own…

"Chris, it'll be okay." I said and kneeled down next to him.

"She killed him…" Chris whispered.

"I know, but… it isn't Jill- that device on her chest is controlling her." I explained. Chris nodded and slowly stood.

"I have to save her."Chris said and offered me his hand. I nodded and took it.

"We will." I said.

Rick walked up and put his hand on Chris's shoulder.

"Don't worry Chris... We always win." Rick said. Chris nodded. Hunk turned and led the way.

A little while later after walking out of Aztec land we reached and underground leven which I know made me feel uncomfortable due to it being underground... was that redundant? Yes I think it was... oh well.

"I don't like this place." I whispered, my voice still echoing around the enclosed brick walls. Our footsteps resounded on the walls as well and the dirt seemed to stick to the front of our teeth. The underground labyrinth we maneuvered around was dim only being lit by torches conveniently placed along the walls.

"Me neither." Billy muttered, holding his hand gun at the ready. I glanced back at Chris who had taken the 'backseat' since Jill's murder rampage.

"He doesn't look so good." I mumbled to Billy. Rick glanced back at me from the front and then glanced at Chris. He didn't say anything as he kept walking. Billy didn't say anything either.

"Well fuck me I guess I'm talking to myself!" I spat, throwing my hands up. Billy jumped at the loudness and turned to me while walking. Hunk turned confused to look at me for a moment then turned back alongside Rick.

"Yes I know, okay? What the hell was I supposed to say to that?" He snapped back. I pursed my lips.

"'Okay', or 'I know' I don't know fats! Anything?!" I retorted. Billy rolled his eyes at me and let out a huff of air. I didn't even want to look at Sheva because I was sure she was glaring at me. I don't know. Maybe.

We walked on and as we did the ground slanted downwards. We then reached an open square room with a random mirror. A statue holding a strongass light beam shone in the corner. Chris and Rick looked around confused and tried to figure out the next puzzle like little monkeys. Billy and I watched while we reloaded. Sheva walked off by herself keeping an eye on Rick and Chris. Hunk hesitated a moment before taking off and helping Chris and Rick.

"Hey, we just have to align this beam of light with the mirror, then align the mirror with the bea of light while aiming it at that little heat sensor over there..." Rick explained, pointing at the large statues while he did.

"Yeah okay, good luck with that." I said sitting down exhausted. Rick sighed at me and went off with Chris to move the shiny shit. Hunk and Sheva watched directing them. When the light hit the heat sensor a rumbling was heard and I was pretty sure the ceiling was going to collapse on us. It did not however so HUZZAH! Instead a rocked doorway appeared at the far end of the room.

"Nice going." Billy commented. Chris said nothing as he took the lead a new determination in his eyes.

"Chris I suggest you stay back and let us lead for a while. You are emotionally compromised." Hunk suddenly stated. Chris stopped and turned to face Hunk surprising me with the anger in his eyes.

"I suggest you shut the fuck up!" Chris growled, his teeth barred like an angry wolf. I automatically stepped behind Billy and Rick. I don't like confrontation or angry tall people. Heh.

"Chris-" Hunk began annoyed with being yelled at in the manner he was.

"I don't want to hear it!" Chris growled turning around. Hunk reached out and snapped Chris back around by his shoulder.

"You need to stand down." Hunk bristled. Rick and Billy watched with curious eyes but they said nothing which led me to assume that they thought Hunk was right.

"Shut up Hunk! You don't fucking tell me what to do!" Chris growled back, puffing his chest out and straightening his back making himself taller than Hunk. Basically typical male dominance and all that jazz.

"Guys?" I peeped up but they ignored me. Billy took my hand automatically and cast me a look telling me to be quiet. I did as told. Erm, looked to do.

"Chris I do not wish to be killed due to your emotional mindset at the moment. I will take point." Hunk said, his own chest puffing out but he still stood an inch shorter than Chris. Rick stepped forward and put a hand on either of their shoulders.

"Guys-" Rick started, when Chris suddenly turned to Rick and smashed his fist into his face.

"SHUT UP! YOU OF ALL PEOPLE DO NOT GET TO TALK!" Chris yelled so loud his voice stung my ears. Watching my brother crash to the ground sent a wave of protection and anger through me and I instinctually went to attack Chris who attacked my brother. Billy held me back however and tried telling me to calm down as Rick looked up at Chris angrily.

"You fucking knew this shit would happen and still you said nothing about Jill! You know I love her man- and you- you saw what she did! Why the hell can't you tell me the goddamn truth for once?! You're a selfish son of a bitch!" Chris yelled at Rick. I watched Rick's mask of anger fall briefly as guilt and sadness ebbed at his eyes. The mask was back up as soon as I blinked however.

"Chris I understand you are afraid, hurt, and angry- however taking it out on us is not appreciated or needed." Hunk responded but he wasn't as angry as before. Sheva looked like she just saw Chris sprout another head.

"JUST SHUT UP!" Chris screamed and slammed another rock hard fist into Hunk's face this time.

"Ookayy, after this Chris should probably consider anger management..." I whispered to Billy who gave me the 'Jesus Christ, you said it' look. Chris's eyes went to Billy, myself, and Sheva.

"Anything else you idiots want to add?!" Chris hissed. We all held our hands up in defeat and fear of getting punched.

"Uh no man..." Billy said, and then he did the stupidest thing he could have done. He laughed. I'm sure he laughed because he was uncomfortable and thought it was funny that we were all 'woah' with Chris but... man his timing was bad.

So Chris strode over to kick some Billy ass when Rick tackled Chris. I sighed heavily and stepped back from the brawl that broke out.

"Chris stop!" Billy yelled, but made no move to help Rick.

"Help him weenie!" I said, smacking Billy on the arm. Billy looked at me then at Chris.

"Rick's got it... it looks like..." Billy said, coughing once.

"WOOOW..." I said staring at Billy unimpressed. Billy sighed annoyed.

"Okay okay..." Billy mumbled and reached down to drag Chris off of Rick while holding him in a hold.

Chris was yelling and screaming while being dragged off and I wondered briefly if he was insane.

We had to stop for a while until Chris calmed down... it took ten minutes. Hunk then took point while Chris took up the back in deep thought.

Eventually we reached another room in which we had to do the same thing as before but with two mirrors and two light beams. Another time but with three mirrors... It went on until I thought we were going in circles and then we made it to an elevator that was metallic- very unlike the ancient ruins we were in before.

During the silent ride Chris cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"It's fine man." Rick said.

"Yes. It is nothing." Hunk agreed.

"Beers are on me when we get out of here..." Chris offered his head still lowered. Rick and Hunk smiled instantly.

"Shit, I'm down." Rick said with a grin.

"Me too." I piped up. They all looked at me.

"You're... fifteen... You uh, can't..." Rick said awkwardly. I glared.

"SO?!" I hollered.

"So... it's illegal..." Billy said carefully. Sheva rolled her eyes. How was I pissing her off when Chris had just gone bat shit crazy an hour ago?

"You're illegal!" I spat back. Billy looked at me in surprise.

"Umm... okay." He said and I glared after him as the elevator doors opened. We were still underground but now we were in an area that would seem to be outdoors above ground. Grass was everywhere and a huge hill in front of us bloomed a deep orange flower that dotted the hill. Many tents lined the circular cut cave and led somewhere behind the hill into an underground lab. The Umbrella logo was on a few of the tents and five foot wide and tall metallic crates.

"GASP. I'm sooo shocked." I said, rolling my eyes at the now all too familiar logo. We all went around the area to investigate the empty tents and barrels. I found some AMMO and herbs.

"How are these even growing here?" Sheva asked, fingering one of the orange pedals.

Chris opened his mouth to explain but I interrupted him.

"I don't know I'm not a scientist." I said and weeded through a trunk. Sheva sighed dramatically.

"I was not asking you!" She hissed. I turned around imitating her sigh.

"I was not asking you!" I mocked. Rick stared at me surprised at my immaturity. I shrugged.

"Okay kids lets go." Chris said, moving towards an impressive electrically locked door.

"Ha, Chris you're like the LAST person to talk. Like the LAST. You hear? LAST... Like for real fool, the LAST- ow!" Billy held his stomach after Chris elbowed him.

We then entered a white hallway with flouresent lighting. Along the walls were wide and long claw marks- blood splattering the walls.

"...U guys go first." I said pushing Billy and Chris ahead. They glared back at me and almost literally gulped.

"Um, so Hunk you wanted point?" Chris asked, turning to glance at Hunk. We all looked at Hunk who wore an expressionless mask.

"... I should say your emotions are well balanced. I'll take up the rear." Hunk said not meeting our eyes.

"HA! Pussy!" Billy smirked. I'm sure Billy wondered in the next few seconds how Hunk socked him and flew over his shoulder to stand in front of him.

I patted Billy's shoulder consolingly.

"It's okay, he's kind of a badass." I grinned.

**A/N: Jesus, chapter 82 end... here ya have it! Um, hopefully you guys liked it... and ummm finals are upon us so I shan't be posting til they're done … hmm maybe I will if I get stressed. LOL. :) But yeah, enjoy this, and please review :) oh and if you guys are wondering. I'm 21 now and I started this at 13. In-fucking-sane right? 7 years guys... seven years... hahah, okay please REVIEW!**


	83. The Good, The Bad, and The Jinxed

RESIDENT EVIL: STAY ALIVE

Chapter: 83

"The Good, The Bad, and The Jinxed"

**Claire Bear, Billy, HUNK, Rick, Chris (takes deep breath) and Sheva.**

Hunk stood before us all as we peered down the luminous hallway with the long deep streaks of blood along the walls. I stayed close to Billy's side, almost wrapped around his left arm. He was smiling like a goon because he knew Hunk was nervous in leading the group into the horror movie like hallway.

"Well?" Billy grinned. Hunk barely moved to show he'd heard Billy then turned his head slightly and let out a small chuckle. Chris and Rick cleared their throats nervously and then Hunk was moving. Not at all edgy or shaky like, but militaristically, as if we were just being cautious of a felon in hiding rather than a monster of death.

"Okay, this is good… no uh, no monsters so far…" I whispered and gazed at the blood stain as we passed it and neared the end of the hallway which sharply turned left.

We reached a metallic door and Hunk pried it open continuing into another room of the same make but curving right. As we all stepped through we saw more blood on the floor, ceiling, and walls. I wondered what the hell happened- if someone exploded or something.

"So uh, this is good… right?" Rick asked, and I noticed Sheva was pretty close to Rick. Chris was right behind Hunk, his own gun raised.

"Good as opposed to what?" Chris asked. Rick didn't say anything. We all knew this silence and horror would lead to something at the end we wouldn't like. We entered another room, this one had animals in small and medium sized cages. Monkeys mainly.

"This is good… maybe whatever killed uh the people or whatever is gone now?" Rick tried, his lizard eyes looking at Billy.

Billy laughed loudly,

"Yeah, alright man, when has our luck ever been that good?" He asked and smacked Rick on the back playfully.

"Ha, yeah okay maybe I'm a little too hopeful. Okay guys let's get ready to fight." Rick chuckled and cocked his gun. I rolled my eyes but held my gun tightly- the cold air around me biting my skin. The monkeys watched us and made strange noises as we quietly made our way to the next hallway.

This time thick glass panels acted as walls to our right and as we neared a better angle of peering into the next room-

"Aw, fuck me…" Chris groaned in a whisper. Six large Lickers with pink oiled skin crawled about the next room lazily. They didn't seem to know we were in the next, very visible, room.

"I would rather not." Hunk suddenly said. Chris made a face,

"What- Hunk- now you just made it awkward." Chris whispered.

"Well it is a strange thing to say…" Hunk stated as a matter of factly, his head tilting up to look at Chris.

"Is not!" Chris whined and suddenly the Lickers all froze- they listened.

I rolled my eyes- good job Chris.

We watched the monsters in silence and they, not hearing anything else, went back to being lazy.

Rick looked further down the hallway and noticed there were no doors. We would have to shoot our way through the glass, passed the Lickers, and through the large metallic door in the next room.

"Nice, we have to start this ourselves…" Billy muttered.

Silence stretched between us and slowly every eye went to Rick.

"What?" Rick asked, his shoulders shrugging.

"Uh well since you're Mr. Kung Fu…. Would you maybe mind kicking their asses?" Chris tried- I smacked Chris's arm.

"You're making him bait?" I snapped. Billy stifled a chuckle.

"Wha? No…." Chris said lamely which of course meant 'yes.'

"Jackass." Rick growled but sighed.

"Rick don't, the virus is almost out of your system, in two hours you'll just be human… You don't have the strength anymore." Sheva said quietly, her eyes watching Rick pleadingly. I raised an eyebrow.

"I agree Sheva for once." I said.

Rick looked deep in thought.

"Okay, well shoot through, I'll go first, Chris and Hunk behind me- and Billy you make sure Claire Bear and Sheva get through the next door unharmed." Rick ordered and held his gun up at the thick paneled glass.

"I am not helpless!" Sheva hissed.

"Okay, I agree with her again- I'm not helpless either!" I whispered hotly. Rick rolled his eyes.

"Do as I say!" He snapped and shot the glass. The glass flew everywhere and for a second I shielded my face from the flying offending glass. Billy grabbed my hand and I heard gunshots and angry animal shrieks surround me. I stumbled through the new opening and looked up to see Rick shooting at a Licker crawling across the ceiling.

"GO!" Rick yelled. Billy snorted,

"I'm going, I'm going!" Billy shouted.

"Billy watch out!" I called pointing to the right. Billy slapped out his Hydra shot gun and fired at the Licker.

We reached the door and fell through it in a rush.

Within seconds Chris, Hunk, and Rick came through the door as well.

"Wooh, let's not do that again!" Chris said and stretched his neck.

"Agreed." Hunk said.

We took in our new surroundings. It was the same as the hallway before. Yet at the end there was a metallic door- it opened vertically at the push of a button. Upon further inspection it turned out to be a maroon metal elevator. Maybe for cargo?

"Uh Chris I think you spoke too soon." Rick said.

"What? What do you mean? We totally screwed those things?" Chris asked as our foot steps resounded down the hallway.

"… Yet again your choice of words…" Hunk said trailing off.

"Then- just-! Shut up!" Chris spat back. I grinned with Billy.

"Anyway why do you say that Rick?" Sheva asked. Rick pressed the button to summon the elevator and held his magnum up looking back the way we came.

"I've played enough games to know a big long hallway with an elevator you have to wait by, means trouble…" Rick said lowly. Sure enough a small sound resounded.

"What the hell is that?" I asked, raising my hand gun. We all strained to hear- it became louder- a clacking noise. Then scraping and suddenly through vents and through the shut door we came through- Lickers poured out.

"Dammit!" Chris cursed.

We shot madly at the approaching monsters- the elevator taking its sweet old time. I looked up- five more floors!

They were getting closer. Rick suddenly doubled over in pain. I looked around to see if he'd been hit-

"Rick?!" I yelled,

"With…drawls…" He groaned.

"WORST POSSIBLE TIMING BRO." Billy yelled, and stepped in front of Rick to protect him. I would have laughed.

"Noted!" Rick gasped.

"Seriously man, how are you still having these withdrawls?" Chris asked over the gun fire and shrieks. Rick glared up at Chris.

"What? You- Ng! Think I'm faking?!" Rick spat. Chris laughed,

"No man! I'm just worried- Your withdrawals should have resided by now!" Chris yelled. Rick suddenly got a very worried look on his face. I felt fear take hold and wondered if he wasn't beating the virus? What if it was killing him slowly without us realizing it?

"Shut up man!" Billy slapped Chris's arm and then reloaded. The Lickers seemed never ending and-

"GOD DAMN, the elevator is just now at the third floor?!" I cursed. Rick suddenly jerked and I jumped at the movement. I then froze- he was throwing up blood.

"Rick!" I yelled and knelt by him unsure how to help. Billy glanced back and a look of utter concern crossed his face.

"Shit!" Chris yelled.

"Fuck this!" Hunk yelled and pulled out a grenade- throwing it into the masses of Lickers he turned and shielded Sheva with his body while Billy shielded me. The explosion send body parts and blood flying over us. We looked back. There were no more. The elevator pinged with its arrival.

"Convenient." Chris muttered.

I looked at Rick- he was wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He stood with some help from Sheva. I was beginning to think Sheva really liked Rick.

"I'm fine. Let's go." Rick said ignoring our looks of concern. We loaded into the elevator and stood in silence. The virus was taking a different turn now. And we had no idea what to do.

I took Rick's hand in mine and looked up at him sadly. I then frowned.

"Rick- your kitty eyes aren't red and yellow… they're grey and your pupils are black." I said. Rick looked around to find anything that could show him his reflection. He saw nothing. Chris and Billy frowned looking at Rick. Sheva and Hunk were just as confused.

"What the fuck does this mean?" Rick asked Chris. Chris shook his head slowly.

"Dude I don't know… It could mean anything… that the virus is dormant? Leaving? Or…" Chris trailed off his face far away.

Rick grabbed Chris by the front of his black vest and pulled him close so they were nose to nose.

"OR WHAT?" He snapped. I tugged Rick's arm- trying to make him let Chris go.

"Or permanent." Chris whispered. Silence filled the elevator.

"Hm. That actually seems more likely." Hunk said casually.

"How the hell does that make sense?!" Billy snapped- his fear of losing his closest friend (aside from me OF COURSE) angering him.

"Steve. He had the same eyes and did not have any symptoms. He had been missing for a while and yet as new as his strength was- his withdrawals would have come within short intervals as Rick's- yet they did not. I am assuming it is because Steve was not human anymore." Hunk said.

"To hell with you, Rick's HUMAN!" I snapped. Hunk's head faced me but he didn't say anything. He was probably surprised.

"If this thing is permanent… Would I still have my super strength?" Rick asked.

"Doubtful. It seemed to have diminished to fit with your body in the best compatible way possible. Perhaps the changing of the eyes is the virus's way of saying your transformation is complete." Hunk said.

"Okay what the hell. How do you know so much?" Billy asked as the elevator pinged at its stop. Hunk shrugged.

"Years of working with Umbrella. Yet it is also speculation." Hunk answered as we left the elevator. We all shut up as we took in our new surroundings. We were in a gigantic cylinder room but upon further investigation we realized we were on a circular platform and the cylinder room was like a shelf- holding human sized capsuled. These capsules were silver and had numbers written on the outside of them. We assumed there were people inside. The metal surrounding the plastic capsules- which were lining the walls, there had to be hundreds- was red and black. In the center of the platform was a giant metallic station- probably to navigate the elevator.

Chris approached the system slowly and inspected it closely. Rick took my hand again and knelt to look at me as if I were a child.

"I won't hurt you or anyone… If this is permanent- then so be it… but I'll control it and live with it. Don't worry okay?" Rick asked me, his new cat eyes watching me for any signs of fear I was assuming.

"I know Rick. I'm not scared." I said and was pulled into a hug. We all jerked for a second while the platform started to move downwards. We looked around as we spun slowly downward. Chris approached us looking smug with his figuring out the system.

"Good job." Hunk commented. Chris smiled.

A loud shriek and a thunderous crash behind us sounded. We turned quickly and fearfully.

A twenty foot spider like beast- the color of brown and texture of hardened sap and scale had crashed down upon the console. Thank God we had started moving before the thing attacked. Large arms protruded from its back and a circular giant mouth was located at the stomach. Its teeth were probably the size of my hand. It screeched again.

"GIVE US A BREAK!" Chris yelled tiredly. Sheva began firing and side stepping. Rick cracked his knuckles.

"Time to test out my new strength." He grinned the sped off towards the beast. I had no clue how fearless he could be. I mean I was ready to piss my pants.

"Man… I want super strength…" Billy muttered and pulled out his shot gun.

"Ha ha, me too Billy." I said and shuddered at the beast before us.

"Ya mind helping here?!" Chris yelled at us.

"OKAY OKAY, Don't get your panties in a twist!" Billy yelled and joined the fight. Chris looked at Hunk expectantly. Hunk grinned.

"What so that's funny?" Chris asked annoyed.

"Yes." Hunk grinned.

"Asshole…" Chris muttered while Billy grinned.

"It's okay Chris, I'm not a comedian either." Rick said, catching one of the giant legs that had rushed at him in an attempt to stab him. We all stared in amazement then snapped out of it and continued firing.

"Fuck you! I'm hilarious!" Chris yelled. Billy and I laughed. Chris smiled content.

"You can be amusing." Hunk conceded.

"Whatever- let's just kill this thing!" Sheva said, though a small smile twitched at her lips.

Rick tore the thing's leg apart and the monster screeched again. Another one of its giant legs swung forward and hit Billy in the chest.

"BILLY!" I yelled and jogged towards him.

"Jesus…" Chris said, staring at how far the thing had hit Billy. Billy was almost hanging off the edge of the platform.

"Billy it's called ducking!" Rick yelled.

"It's called- SHUT THE F-" I put my hand over Billy's mouth to shut him up.

"You okay?" I asked. He nodded and stood- he pulled out his rocket launcher.

"Why didn't you use that before?" I asked while the others got out of the way of the shot.

"I forgot." He grinned sheepishly.

"It's hanging on your back Billy… Actually why did none of us see it?" I asked. Rick grunted as he broke another leg and jumped back.

"Because in the game you can't see your inventory until you check." Rick supplied.

"Why do you keep talking as if this is a game?" Sheva asked across the platform. Billy fired the rocket launcher hitting the monster to avoid the question. The rumbling shook the platform and Billy grabbed me to make sure I didn't fall over the edge since we were so close to it. The creature lay lifeless then slid over the edge and into the darkness below.

"God, best idea ever to team up. This is a cake walk." Rick smiled. We all 'ayed'. Okay well agreed, not 'aye'ed.

"Well it's a cake walk because we have Catman." Billy joked.

However our relaxation and happiness was short lived when we entered from the platform a facility looking place with plentiful conveyor belts and metallic barrels. For within this facility- there were probably fifty Majini. With guns. And Rocket Launchers.

"I think… you jinxed us." Chris said quietly from our spot at our door behind three wooden crates. I was crouched behind Billy and Chris with Rick and Hunk beside me and Sheva in the back.

"Yeah… I'm really sorry guys…" Rick said with a small smile on his face- though he looked really pumped. I wondered if I was losing my brother to this virus. Maybe we were wrong… what if Rick was turning into something bad? REALLY bad?

"No you're not." Hunk grinned. Okay so Hunk was pumped too… whatever I'd chalk it up to a guy thing.

"No I'm not." Rick grinned.

_**A/N: Wow. It's been ages. Holy shit. Well for those still reading, thank you. And Thank you for the reviews for the previous chapter. I will continue this story- it will not be discontinued, yet the pace at which it is going is unknown. It will probably take a while. I do want to go back and revise my earlier chapters as well though so keep that in mind. It'll be updated and perhaps written a little differently since I did begin writing this at age 13 and am now 21. So yeah. Anyway:**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_**CB**_


End file.
